Beneath a Midnight Sky
by Paintedwings77
Summary: Legend has it vampires can link themselves to witches of the Old Religion and use their powers as their own. When Damon meets one, he will do what he must to get a leg up on his revenge. He is victorious, but Scarlett's spell goes awry and takes them to a time where honor and magic rule the land. Power means so much more than Damon ever knew. Crossover Damon/Morgana, Merlin/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my new story Beneath a Midnight Sky, this story will be a crossover. But please don't let that deter you. You wont need much knowledge from either show to follow this story._

_This story will crossover with Merlin's world (Chapter 10). _

_In my story world, this takes place during Season 1 of Vampire Dairies. Although Damon did come back to mostly torture his brother Stefan, he is not infatuated with Katherine. His love was compelled from her. Although I will not be touching much on the other people of Mystic Falls since they will not play a big role in my story._

_I do hope you give it a chance._

_This story is a bit different, I wrote it from Scarlett point of view, but I felt it wasnt enough. I wasnt to keen on writing in Damon view as well because later on when more characters are added it just wouldn't work. So this is written in 1st and 3rd person view. Hope its not to strange._

**_Last note, my story will contain mature subjects, such as swearing, violence and sexual content. (No rape or anything like that)_**

**_A big Giant THANK YOU to my new beta reader Adrienna, you my dear are a true blessing, thank you for doing such a tedious task, I don't think I can ever thank you enough._**

_I do not own or claim to own Vampire Diaries or Merlin._

_Last note: Stefan is listed as a character. He plays a small role in the first chapters, he then disappears until chapter 29 where he will play a much bigger role._

**_Beneath The Midnight Sky_**

**Chapter 1**

I had no idea that my family moving to Mystic Falls would change my life entirely. A chance meeting with the most peculiar man would throw everything I knew and loved upside down.

I was on my second semester in college; I didn't care when my dad announced we were moving. I was barely ever home anyway; I was usually on campus all day and often just stayed with my friend Sophie for the night. It was summer break when we all moved into the big house. Since we had moved a few States South I would have to get a dorm room this year though.

"Come on Star, lets go to the park!"

"Yes yes, let's go, pllleeeaaasseeee!"

My twin sisters begged. I sighed and closed the book I was reading. Looking into their big hazel eyes, I knew I had little chance of saying no. Daisy and Eve, my younger sisters were identical twins. They were adorable and they knew it, and they used their cuteness whenever they wanted something.

"What did mom say?" I asked

"She said it was up to you, plllleaaseee say yes Star!"

"Fine" I sighed, giving my romance novel a longing look. I guess I would have to find out the faith of the couple I was reading about later.

They both squealed and ran for the front door. I hurried and followed. We walked down the old cracked sidewalk. It was a lovely sunny day. The girls skipped along the sidewalk arguing over what they would do first when we got to the park.  
Mystic Falls was like every other small town. It was small enough where everyone knew one another, but big enough so everyone had plenty to gossip about. We had moved into the older section; homes were bigger, more dated. My dad said these homes had life, a class to them. Most of them were built in the late 1800s, and were passed down from generation to generation. He said we were lucky to have found the one we did.

We were walking by a large brick and stone home. It was extremely large and it had that Gothic gloom to it. Large pine trees sat in the front yard. As we strolled by, a man came out of the front door. He was probably my age and was breathtaking to look at. He had midnight black hair, and was dressed in black pants and black t-shirt. His eyes narrowed at us as we walked by. He simply watched us, and even from the distance I was at I could see his very blue eyes fix on me. They were sharp and didn't miss a thing. His eyes locked onto mine and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I increased my speed and hurried the girls along; I didn't breathe a sigh of relief until we were well out of sight.

Once nearing the park I wondered who that guy was. He didn't greet us; he had just stared, and had given me the creeps too. I pushed him out of my thoughts and ran with my sisters.

The afternoon turned out to be rather fun. I played and ran around like a child and remembered why I loved spending time with my sisters. We all came home exhausted and tuckered out. When we came in both my parents were dressed up.

"Where you two going?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Out. You will watch the girls." My father ordered. I nodded, used to his abrupt tone with me.

They both left. The girl's mom wasn't my real mom. My real mom had taken off when I was two, so I didn't remember her. My father was quite reluctant to talk about her. I often wished he would talk though, or at the very less let me ask questions. It might explain why I am the way that I am. I sighed and looked at the twins.

"You girls hungry?"

"Starving!" They replied in unison.

I decided I was not in the mood to cook so I called up one of the local restaurants and arranged to pick up something. The twins were good girls, they were also almost eleven years old, and both looked rather tired so I left them home alone for ten minutes while I drove to the Grill and got us our food.

Getting into my old Ford Focus I let my thoughts drift again. Since I was seven I'd had strange abilities, sometimes I could read more from a person like emotions or if they were lying, I could move objects with a simple thought, and lately I could heal. It was unnerving at first. Once I was helping move boxes and I tore my leg up on a sharp corner. It was a rather nasty wound. It was deep. After I had inspected it my dad rushed to get the first aid kit, but when he got back to me the wound was almost gone, by morning there was nothing left but an angry looking scar. Two weeks later there was no evidence I was ever hurt.

I didn't know what was happening to me, but I wish I had answers.

Pulling up at the Mystic Grill, I hurried inside. The place was packed, friends eating together, talking and laughing. It made me feel lonely for my friends at college and I was anxious to get back in school. I made my way to the counter and smiled at the man behind the bar, giving him my name. While he went to get my order I turned around and leaned back on the bar looking around. A few faces looked familiar, I had seen them around town a few times, but I didn't know anyone's name.

"Here you go, that will be $25.50." The guy came back with three containers. I handed him my debit card. Once everything was paid for I grabbed my food and turn to leave. In my haste to get back to my sisters I hurried and walked right into something hard. Looking up fast I saw that something was a someone. Namely a tall guy with a leather jacket and the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen. They reminded me of the blue you see when you picture a tropical island and the ocean surrounding it, a clear and dark blue. That's when I placed him, the guy from the house earlier.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I blurted out trying to keep my stack of containers from falling.

He gave me a smirk, eyeing me with that look again that gave me shivers.

"No problem, it happens." He said with a hint of humor in his eyes, "here let me help you with that." He grabbed my three containers and let me go ahead to lead the way.

Walking I turned my head a bit so he could hear me,

"Thank you so much, that's really nice of you."

If he replied I didn't hear. At the door I opened it and held it for him. My car was parked in the side parking lot. The street and parking area were dead, no one was around. I opened the passenger car door and took the food from the stranger, and shut the door. I turned back to find him a little close, like personal space close.

I smiled a bit uncomfortably.

"Thanks again, you didn't have to do that." I fidgeted with my keys.

"It was my pleasure. I'm Damon." He gave me a strange look, his irises suddenly dilated and he leaned forward a bit more. His voice grew a tone deeper.

"Are you okay?" I asked leaning back till my back touched the car.

"Oh ... uhh yeah ... " he rubbed his left eye, "something in my eye..."

"Ah, okay well I got to go..." I tried to scoot away to get to the driver side.

Damon gave me a rather strange look; it was a mix between curiosity and anger. Why was he angry? I didn't even know him. After a long moment of us staring at each other he moved back a bit to let me pass, but not before stopping me.

"I don't think I caught your name." He said silkily.

"Scarlett..."

"Ah of course ... lovely name." He took my hand and bent down to place a kiss on my knuckles. "Very nice meeting you, Scarlett."

I watched his head bend down and stared at his dark midnight hair and felt a jolt of electricity when his lips brushed against my hand. I gasp and pulled away, he looked just as stunned. I felt so odd; I needed to get out of there. I hurried by, got in my car and took off.

I looked in my rear-view mirror and saw Damon as he stood in the road watching my car pull away.

* * *

A puzzled as hell Damon watched Scarlett pull away. Damon Salvatore, dumbfounded, that did not happen very often. He was the one that usually made people wonder, not the other way around. _Scarlett was a pretty little thing though_, Damon thought. What really stumped him is that he had tried to compel her, a vampire trait that he used and admittedly abused. It rendered humans helpless and to do as he pleased with them, or to remember what he told them to remember.

He had wanted to compel Scarlett.

His intentions were not 100% honorable when he helped her out.

When she crashed into him he recognized her right away as the girl that walked by his house this afternoon. No one else in Mystic Falls had hair that ... red, and her smell ... he had to practically restrain himself when she had walked by. He had the urge to use his vampire speed and run to her, look at her closer, devour her. But he hadn't. He was quite proud that he resisted temptation, but it would seem that fates and temptation had a different plan in store for him because this time she walked right into him! He had been good earlier, now she had been practically dropped on his lap, he wasn't going to say no again, he had taken her arrive, alone, he was just going to have a little taste, just to satisfy his curiosity.

But once again it would seem that God or whatever it was had something against him because she had resisted his compulsion and he had promised Stefan he'd be a good boy ... He didn't want to kill the girl or scar her for life, so since he couldn't tamper with her memory he had backed off. But now he wanted to know WHY she had resisted. He couldn't see any vervain on her, unless she had drunk it. But her family had just moved in, he hadn't heard of them before so he doubted they were even aware of vampires ... no, this was something else and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

The next day I was left alone at home. My step-mom had to leave for business to Texas for a week; my father thought it would be fun for the family to go along as a last vacation before school. I was of course not asked to go, but in truth I just wanted some alone time anyway. I was a loner, more so lately.

I felt so awkward around everyone, as if I didn't fit in. Picture a group of people marching, all together in harmony. That is the world. Then there is me. I just can't seem to follow in step; I am always too early or late, I stumble around and end up behind. Alone.

Shutting the romance novel I was reading I stretched and stood up. I had been inside all day, peeking out the window the evening sky was streaked with golds and yellows, I thought maybe I should get some fresh air. Giving myself a quick glance in the mirror I figured my appearance was adequate enough in case I saw anyone, I'd hate to scare them off. Grabbing a hair-tie off my dresser I made a hasty ponytail. I grimaced in the mirror. I had long hair, down to a little below my shoulders, it was semi-curly and hard to manage, and what I hated the most was it was orange. My dad always said it was the prettiest shade of red he had ever seen, but he hadn't said that in a very long time. All I saw was ugly orange wild hair that did what it wanted. After my hair was tied, I grabbed my iPod, ran down the stairs and was off.

Outside, the day still held its hot muggy humidity. Sticking my ear-buds in I started my march towards the park. Music blasting in my ears - I felt good, I loved music, it made me feel ... free. It almost took me away to another existence.

Reaching the park, the sky was much darker, now purplish and dark blue. It looked lovely. The park was deserted; I took advantage of this and made a dash for the swings. With the beat of my music in my ears I sat down and pumped my legs trying to get as high as I could, the wind whipping in my face I smiled and leaned back looking at the first stars popping out.

With my girlish antics my iPod fell out of my pocket and unplugged.

"Shit!" I grumbled and let my feet drop to the ground to stop myself from swinging. I jumped off when the swing was a bit slower and went to where I thought my iPod had fallen. I walked carefully in the grass trying to find my precious friend, but thanks to the evening darkening sky this proved harder than I expected.

While looking I got that odd sensation, where it felt like someone had set an ice cube on my lower back, chills ran up my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention. I did my best to ignore it and kept searching , till I backed right into something. Turning around to see what hit me, it was once again not a something but a someone. I let out a gasp of fright, my hand going to my chest.

"Whoa ... hey it's okay ... sorry for scaring you." Two hands came to steady me, but I felt that jolt of electricity run through me again, and my new companion felt it too because he let out a harsh curse.

"Damon, right?" I asked, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Yeah ... sorry I saw you walking bent down and I thought you were hurt..." He trailed off.

"Oh I am fine," I laugh, "I just lost my iPod ... don't ask how."

Damon gave me a lop-sided grin.

"Well, let me help you."

We both resumed the search, but within moments Damon spoke up.

"Look what I found." He waved my little box of happiness around.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I ran to him and went to grab it but he yanked it away with a mischievous grin.

"Oh no no no! I think I deserve a reward for finding this since you obviously like it so much."

"A reward? Really?" Was this guy for real?

"It's okay. I'll name it later! I want something good" His smile held a hint of evilness and cockiness. I couldn't help but laugh at how sure he was of himself. Although part of me felt a thrill that probably shouldn't be there when he asked for a reward that he would claim later.

"Now let's see what our new mysterious warrior princess has for music taste." He looked down and scrolled through my iPod. His eyebrow rose.

"Warrior princess?" I asked laughing, but he didn't reply.

"Not bad taste, Princess." He pressed on one of the songs and turned the volume up. The air was filled with the drums and strumming of guitar from Imagine Dragons, the singer's raspy voice started to sing.

I couldn't help myself from humming along and my foot started to tap to the beat.

We both listened in silence till the song ended. Damon grinned and handed me my Ipod back.

"Not bad."

"Thanks ... well I should get going."

The sky was dark now. The crescent moon hung in the air with thousands of stars. Crickets sung their evening song.

"Well let me walk you home at least."

"Sure."

We started down the sidewalk.

"So you just bought the house next to mine." Damon commented.

"My parents did. I am not usually around this much ... college and stuff." I waved my hand.

"Ah ... where did you move from?"

"New Hampshire, my dad got a transfer." Damon nodded for me to continue. "He's a commercial air pilot, Mystic Falls was more local for him."

I noticed Damon kept giving me side-glances. His eyes were very observant. It was a bit unnerving. But we soon reached my door. I unlocked the door and turned to Damon. Looking at him, it was hard to form words. He was so handsome. Breathtaking was actually more accurate. I had never met a man who was so ... intimidating, frightening even, he truly made me want to be careful around him.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Oh you know, nothing special, lived here and there. Came back to Mystic Falls not long ago to take care of my brother Stefan."

"Really? No parents?"

I noticed Damon stiffen at this question and seemed to lose some of his playfulness.

"No parents, they died ... years ago."

"I'm so sorry."

I felt sad for him and his loss. He obviously still had issues about it. Instinctively I reached out and put my hand on his arm as a show of comfort, but once again I felt that awful shocking sense.

"Ouch!" I pulled my arm back, a bit surprised that it happened again.

"Must be my electrifying personality." Damon grinned, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Maybe..." I shifted and looked at the ground, "Well am sure you have better things to do, thank you for walking me home, Damon."

"It was no problem, I couldn't leave a damsel in distress now could I?"

I gave him a shy smile.

"I hope to see you again soon Scarlett." He said softly.

I nodded and went inside, giving him a last glance before closing the door.

* * *

Damon watched her go in and felt a small smile tug at his lips. Her innocence was quite adorable. Usually he found innocent girls annoying. They giggled and blushed around him. It was quite annoying. Scarlett was different.

He turned and headed for home, but he was now on a mission. Reaching his house Damon headed for his car, hopping in his old blue Camaro he took off. He had to go see an old friend.

He had followed Scarlett to the park. He had watched her swing and laugh as she went higher up into the air. With no one around she seemed ... free.

Scarlett was ... well there was something off about her. She had this vibe and aura to her that said powerful but she seemed completely oblivious to it. In the past Damon had met people like her, all witches from powerful houses, but she didn't seem like a witch, usually witches could spot someone like him a mile away.

And the shocking ... what the hell was up with that. He could buy static electricity once, maybe twice but this ... every time either one of them touched he felt a jolt, and she felt it too. Damon never believed in chances and coincidences. She even smelled different for god sake.

He hadn't been lying though, when he had called her a warrior princess. When he saw her at the grill last night it was the first image that popped into his head. He could picture her atop a horse in medieval times, wearing some sexy armor, and riding into battle, her untamed long red hair blowing in the wind behind her. Damon shivered at the image he conjured in his head again. She certainly was pretty. She was about 5'8" and built strong. She wasn't skinny, she looked like she enjoyed life and food, although he wouldn't say she was fat either, no she was ... perfect. Her skin was like ivory and her eyes ... they were a dark green and sparkled when she laughed.

Damon shook his head at his silly thoughts. He wasn't a damn schoolboy; he was a 165-year-old vampire! No, Damon now was on a mission. He had a funny feeling that Scarlett was someone he had long awaited for, and if that was true, that she was the one he had heard about, he would need to snatch her up fast before another vampire figured out what she was.

* * *

**Author's Note: This story has become a huge success and I am so proud of it and what it has become. I could not have done it without readers like you. Please add to your favorites and follow :)**

**This story now has a Spotify channel! Please check my profile for details. This story also has a Tumblr! Again check profile for details! :) Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_So here is Chapter 2. Again I want to stress I am not following the exact timeline for Vampire Diaries, since in my story Damon is still the same, mistrusting, devious, handsome, charming vampire, just without the Katherine/Elena obsession._

_I have an awesome youtube channel with loads of videos for this story, make sure you check it out!_

_**Once again THANK YOU to **_**_Adrienna for reviewing this chapter for me and fixing my mistakes. You are simply awesome! :)_**

**Chapter 2**

The next day I didn't see Damon at all. I won't lie, I was pretty disappointed. It was strange; a big part of me was terrified of him. I only spent a short time with him last night but I felt this pull to him, this _'I have to see him, hear him'_ feeling. But that terrified voice inside me asked many strange questions, why did we get shocked whenever we touched? That was just … odd. And he had this aura about him; it surrounded him with dark gloom and anger. I also couldn't read Damon. I couldn't get any vibes, any thoughts, any feelings … nothing. It was like no one was there in front of me. That alone made me very curious.

Since I was young I could tell when someone was angry, sad or happy. It was always great to use when approaching someone, you knew how they were feeling, but with Damon … I was in the dark. I wasn't sure how regular people dealt with not knowing what others were feeling. I found it very frustrating and with Damon I found he wore a mask, he was very good at keeping a game face on. After being able to read people's emotions for so long I'd also become an expert on the facial expressions that came with that emotion, especially when it was faked.

Deciding not to mope around the house all day alone I decided to go to the Mystic Grill. When I went there to get our food the other night, the place was busy and looked like fun, there were a couple pool tables too. Even if it meant playing alone, it was better than sitting here all day, which I did not want to do.

After showering and dressing in my favorite blue jeans and black V-neck t-shirt, leaving my hair down, I was off. It was mid-afternoon when I got there and the place was busy. I ordered a diet coke and headed to the back where the pool tables were. I was rather good at the game, only because my friend Sophie and I spent what time we were not studying playing pool.

After I racked the balls up I noticed a pretty girl with long brown hair walking towards me. She gave me a big smile.

"Hi! You're new around here?" She asked. She was quite attractive; she had very long flowing brown hair and bright brown eyes to match.

I nodded to her question.

"I thought so, I saw you the other night picking up food. I'm Elena."

"Hi Elena, I'm Scarlett." I smiled back at her, "Want to play?" I asked, waving at the pool table.

"Sure!" She answered cheerily. She grabbed a stick while I set up to break.

"So where are you from?" She asked while setting up for her shot since when I broke nothing went in. I usually did better on breaking but I thought I shouldn't beat the pants off my potential new friend.

"New Hampshire. I moved a few streets down from here."

"Oh nice, will you be going to school here?"

"No, I'm in my second semester of college."

She nodded.

We made idle chitchat the whole game. Elena seemed like a really nice girl. When our game ended she invited me to go sit down with her friend Bonnie who had just arrived. I gladly accepted since I was rather dying for some companionship that was my own age. Although like always I felt like in a haze but I was good at pretending and playing the part of the happy young adult.

"Hey Bonnie, this is Scarlett, she's new so I thought I'd snatch her up and introduce her to our little group of harlots!" She laughed and sat down.

Bonnie smiled up at me. She had perfect caramel-colored skin; she also had hazel green eyes and a pretty warm smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Bonnie extended her hand out to mine to shake it. I leaned in to shake her hand, but when our hands touched Bonnie gasped and gripped my hand tightly. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head for a quick instant, but she soon focus on my eyes again, "_You need to watch who you trust_," she whispered in an eerie low voice.

I pulled my hand back and stared at the girl puzzled. Bonnie soon seemed to regain her senses and looked at me then Elena.

"Oh … I'm so sorry … don't listen to me, I have … issues …" She grabbed her purse and ran for the front door.

We both watched her leave a little puzzled.

"Uhh … sorry about that, she is really nice usually …" Elena started.

"Its ok … " I shrugged it off as if it was no big deal, but that had really freaked me out.

Elena felt the need to explain more.

"Bonnie … okay you will think this is totally weird and might not talk to me again, but Bonnie is a witch, she gets these feelings sometimes …" Elena trailed off obviously uncomfortable.

Now my curiosity was peaked.

"A witch? Really?"

Elena nodded but didn't seem to want to elaborate so I didn't press the issue, but this was definitely something I needed to explore.

I played with the corner of a napkin. I started to feel a bit awkward, and was considering excusing myself until someone approached the table. Elena obviously knew him, because when she gave him a wide smile, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry am late, I had a few things that held me up." He sat down between Elena and me.

"It's okay. This is Scarlett. We played pool together, so she kept me out of trouble." She flashed the guy a shy smile.

The guy wasn't bad looking. He had that dark brooding look to him. He had very dark green eyes, almost like mine. Except his had a hint of something cryptic in him, it was actually a little hard to distinguish where his pupil and iris began and ended. He had short light brown hair that had that messy look to it. It was obvious Elena and the mystery guy were a couple, they both kept stealing glances at each other, it was starting to make me feel like a third wheel.

He gave me a warm smile.

"I'm Stefan," he nodded his head once.

I was relieved he didn't want to shake hands, I had enough of weird feelings from touching people to last me a lifetime.

I watched both Elena and Stefan chat casually while I let my thoughts wander. Elena was easy to read; she was madly in love with Stefan. That's all I could get from her, although there was a hint of … fear? That was strange. Looking at Stefan, I could get nothing … like Damon.

"Oh! Are you related to Damon?" I asked out of the blue, interrupting their conversation.

Something got darker in Stefan's face.

"Uhh … yeah, he's my brother." He stared at me with a penetrating look, trying to gauge my reaction.

"You know Damon?" Elena asked, and her face took on a pinch of worry. All I got from her now was fear and worry; it was rolling off her quite strongly.

"I wouldn't say know … I bumped into him here a couple nights ago, and last night at the park."

"At the park? " Stefan asked. His eyes were scanning my face. I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Umm … yeah, I took a walk to the park and lost my Ipod, he helped me find it and walked me home."

Elena suddenly got up and excused herself, and said she was going to the restroom. Stefan watched her go. It almost felt like they communicated with each other with no words. He then turned to me and scooted his chair closer. He leaned in as if he wanted to share a secret with me. I didn't move though.

"Listen, Scarlett, my brother Damon … he might seem nice but he is trouble, you should probably stay away from him." He said with dead seriousness.

"Excuse me?" I laughed awkwardly.

"He just … he brings problems wherever he goes, and you're new and Elena seems to like you, I'd hate to see you get hurt."

Did this guy just tell me who I could and couldn't be friends with? I was taken aback; no one had ever said anything like that to me before. I was a little unsure how to react.

"Thanks for the … warning. But really I only talked to Damon for a few minutes. I am not sure what impression I gave you, but I don't know your brother at all, and I probably will not see him again." The later part actually made me frown slightly.

Stefan nodded but seemed skeptical.

"Well you can always come to me or Elena if you need anything." His offer was sincere or at least it felt like it was.

He brought his hands up and went to pat his hand on top of mine. As soon as we touched, there no was shock or lightning, thankfully, but Stefan got the strangest look on his face. His hand had left something cold on mine, like I had put my hand in ice water for too long, it tingled and stung. Stefan was about to say something but clamped his mouth shut. His eyes suddenly started to change. He quickly got up and ran out.

_Well … this town is full of weirdo's_, I thought.

Elena soon came back and after telling her about Stefan leaving like he did, she seemed worried and went off to find him. I sat for a minute alone, sighing. Well I was on a roll, I had apparently chased off two people so far, and I could have sworn I saw Stefan's face change.

* * *

Damon drove all night. It was well worth it, or at least he hoped so.

Getting out he stretched and looked around. _Good old Boston_, he thought. It hadn't changed much since he was last here in 1971. Making his way to the apartment he pressed on the call button for #312. He knew its tenant would be there. It was only 7 am. He buzzed and waited.

"Yes?" The woman's voice crackled in the intercom.

"It's Damon."

There was a long pause.

"Damon ... what do you want?" The voice said hatefully.

"Oh come on Trish, can't a guy just say 'hi' to an old friend?"

"... We never were friends."

"Just let me in … or I will just wait for someone to along anddo it for you." He said impatiently.

After another long moment there was a long buzzing sound of Trish opening the door, Damon opened the door quickly and made his way upstairs.

Knocking at the door a woman in her 60s opened it.

"Trish ... you look lovely as always.

The woman blushed.

"Yeah right Damon ... the last time we saw each other I was young and naive. Not anymore." She glared at Damon.

"I need ... some help with something, can you let me in?" Damon asked impatiently.

"Let you in? Are you mad? And don't try to compel me to let you in. I am full of vervain."

Damon curled his hands into a fist, and even though it was not necessary since he was dead he took a deep breath to calm his temper before he did something stupid and ruined his plans. He really hated vervain. The bane of his existence, vervain was an herb that kept humans from being compelled and it was very toxic to vampires, just touching the plant would burn his skin.

"Trish, please," Damon clenched his teeth, "I think I found a witch ..."

Trish gave Damon a '_duh_' look.

"A witch of ... The old Religion." He said quietly.

The words hung in the air. Trish looked at him shocked.

"Fine, come in... " She opened the door wider.

Damon, like all vampires, could not enter anyone's home without being invited in. But once he was in, there was no un-doing it so humans aware of vampires were very cautious on who they invited intheir homes. Trish was a powerful witch. One even Damon was afraid to mess with.

Walking in the small apartment Damon looked around, taking in his surroundings. He opened his senses and hearing, not picking up any other heartbeats other than Trish's erratic panicky beat he was satisfied they were alone.

"You know those witches died out centuries ago. Your kind made sure of that." Trish said angrily.

"Can you tell me more about them?" Damon sat on Trish's couch and made himself comfortable.

Trish walked to her bookcase and scanned the books until she found an old leather brown book. It was creased and cracked. She slipped her glasses on and started flipping through the pages.

"These witches and warlocks were seen into instinction in the 16th century. They were hunted and made slaves to vampires for their magic. "

"Why?"

"They were used to channel. Depending on the witch you could use her magic. Different witches have different magical abilities. Let's say one had teleportation skill. Well, a vampire that was linked to that witch could teleport. Witches and warlocks usually had multiple abilities, but the more powerful they were the more sought after they were. "

Trish sat down in a recliner and kept flipping through the pages, and she briefly looked at Damon.

"What makes you think you met a witch from the Old Religion?"

Damon avoided her question.

"What's this Old Religion thing?"

"It's not a thing. Well it was, so long ago the information is iffy, so take it with a grain of salt … but what we do know is it was a custom that pre-dates most religions. The Old Religion is a form of extremely powerful magic. The exact structure is unknown, but High Priests and Priestesses managed it, and they were the most talented and dedicated. It's believed now that The Old Religion was not just a thing to be worshipped but a living essence; it held the balance of the world."

"I see … so some mumbo shit about spirits and all that. So why can't you just practice it now?"

"Because, Damon, after vampire took the last practitioner of The Old Religion there was no one left to keep the balance." Trish set the book down. "Now will you tell me what's brought all these questions on?"

-"I met someone … she is a witch, but not like any witch I have ever met." Damon wasn't sure he wanted to elaborate. "How did a vampire know a witch from an Old Religion witch?"

"Well … they were believed to be irresistible to vampires. The magic in them maybe is what gives them that pull. They are said to naturally resist a vampire's compulsion. "

"But …" Damon did not have time to finish this time. Trish stood up, her face tight.

"Enough! No more questions. Not till you tell me what is going on."

Damon got up with vampire speed and grabbed Trish by the throat, glaring down at her with a malicious smile.

"I don't have to answer your questions."

Trish stared at Damon with fear, struggling to breath she manage to gurgle out,

"If you kill me, you won't know how to link her to you."

Damon cringed and let her go reluctantly. He hated it when someone else was right.

"So if I link her to me I can use her powers?" Damon asked, only inches from Trish, his blue eyes fixed on her.

"If she truly is from The Old Religion, yes."

"Can you do it?"

Trish hesitated and Damon did not miss it.  
"It's a simple question Trish."

"I could … the girl must be willing, and it has to be a full moon, otherwise I won't have the power."

"When the hell is a full moon?"

"The end of this week."

"Excellent! I will be back then, so be ready." Damon turned to leave.

"I will come to you; I don't want to do it here."

"Fine, whatever." Damon turned around and gave Trish a last glance. "Don't think about screwing me on this Trish … I know where your kids live. What are their names, Matthew and Mary, right? It'd be a shame if something happened to them." Damon gave her a bright smile and walked out of the apartment.

Trish watched Damon leave the building and let out a breath of relief. Fortunately he had not asked if there were any side effects to the linking or she might not have been able to lie to him. He was a very perceptive vampire. Now all she needed was to find the right spell for this girl to read, if she was truly of this Old Religion, and she'd be rid of Damon for good.

* * *

The next day was my lazy day. I had stayed up way too late the night before with weird thoughts swirling through my head. Stefan's warning kept coming back and his strange reaction to our touch. I was starting to wonder what the hell was wrong with me. We were now on a three count for people weirded out by me. Bonnie's strange glazed over look and her haunting words didn't help either.

_I needed to watch who I trusted._ What was that supposed to mean? Other than my odd traits that I seem to possess I never had anything strange or weird happen to me. I was a typical 21-year-old. I had never gotten along too well with my father, I don't know if he resented me for my mom leaving us and him being stuck with me, or what. He wasn't cruel but he didn't love me either. He never showed me much affection, not like he did with my sisters.

My step mom, Tina, was all right; she had married my dad when I was 6. She was caring at first but after my sisters came I sort of felt like the 3rd wheel. I loved my little sisters anyway though; it wasn't their fault their mom and dad decided to hold me responsible for whatever crimes my mother did. I never told my dad about my abilities, we never had that special bond so he wasn't someone I wanted to tell my secret to. I had only told my best friend Sophie. She knew everything about me, we grew up together and we were inseparable. I grew up in her house. Her parents felt bad for me, having parents that didn't really care what I did, or when I came home, so I often found myself staying at her house.

I rolled over and grabbed my phone, checking for messages. Speaking of which, Sophie had sent me a picture. She was on vacation in Spain till next week, but she sent me a daily picture, and today's picture was of her standing in front of a pretty fountain. I smiled, and texted her back quickly.

When we both graduated she went to college and I stayed behind. My father didn't want to pay for me to go. Nice guy huh? I had a job in high school working part time as a cashier but I didn't save enough to get into college, so I had to take a year off and saved up, so I started college late. Now I still worked at the college bookstore, but I had taken a couple weeks off to help move my family in our new home. Yeah I know, I am too nice sometimes, but I still needed a place to live so I thought it best that I did helped.

I stretched and got up. It was already noon; I had a few errands to run today. I went downstairs to grab some breakfast, and as I made my way down a sharp knock came to the door. On the bottom of the stairs was a large mirror. I had a peek in it and groaned, _talk about massive bedhead!_ I quickly tried to straighten my hair with little success. Another knock came from the door.

"Alright alright! Chill out, I'm coming." I mumbled.

Opening the large oak door I was a little surprised to see Damon standing there. He looked as handsome and dangerous as he did the other night. He wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt. His black hair gleamed in the sun.

"Hi, " He gave me a knowing grin, his eyes shining wickedly, giving my whole body a once over. I couldn't help blushing since I was sure I was quite a sight to see, wearing only a small tank top and small shorts, my hair all in disarray. I groaned inwardly, how embarrassing.

We stood for a moment both giving each other the once over.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" He tried to look sorry but his eyes gave him away that he wasn't sorry at all.

"No, no, I've been up, just not you know, _up..._?"

"Well, I would have called but I didn't know your number … anyway I hope this isn't too forward of me, but I was hoping I could take you out to dinner tonight." He flashed me a bright smile.

I wasn't expecting this and was taken aback.

"Why?" I wanted to smack my forehead. Really, did I just say _why_? Sexy hot guy asks me out and I say _why_!

It was Damon's turn to be surprised by my answer.

"Why not? We're both single... you are single right?" I nodded. "Well there you go, plus you owe me a reward and I am here to claim it."

"Sure, I guess … " I tried to act cool but that might have come off as a bit snobbish.

"Don't sound too excited." He laughed, "I'll pick you up at 7, good?"

I nodded.

"Great, see you tonight Scarlett." Damon flashed me a last smile and left.

I stood in the door for a few moments, still shocked by what just happened.

I had a date!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites! I didn't think anyone would enjoy it.**

**Again don't forget to check out my youtube channel.**

_**Thank you to **_**_Adrienna for beta reading this chapter and putting up with my endless emails and chatter. You do wonderful work, we need more betas like you :) Thank You._**

**Chapter 3**

I ran upstairs to get dressed, breakfast long forgotten. A date! I haven't been on a date in … almost a year. Since Marcus. I shrugged at the thought of my ex-boyfriend. The jerk only wanted one thing from me and when I wouldn't give it up he left. He said he invested six months in me for nothing. So I didn't want to have sex with him. What was the big deal? I was sure I wasn't the only 21-year-old virgin walking around … even though sometimes it sure felt like it. You say the V-word and people assume I am a prude or something. I've kissed guys and touched, but I just never wanted to take that next step. I don't know, call me old fashioned but I think it should be special and mean something. When I am 40 I don't want to think back and say "What was his name again?"

Flopping on my bed groaning, I looked down at my hands. What was I doing? This was a date with a guy that sort of scared me, why was I excited? I must have been totally off my rocker for agreeing to this, not that Damon gave me much of a chance to say no. I did owe him a favor I guess, so let's just make the best of this.

Dressing quickly, I still had a couple errands to go run at the mall. I headed out and drove towards the mall, which was located in the next town over. Mystic Falls was too small of a town to have a big mall. When I got to the big mall to my surprise I ran into Elena.

"Hey!" She waved excitedly holding a couple bags.

We walked towards each other and she greeted me warmly. She was with Bonnie, and both girls had several bags.

"Looks like you two have been busy," I smiled.

"Well, I'm just helping Elena pick out the right outfits for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant." Bonnie said happily. All traces of yesterday's weird events were gone.

"Oh, there is a beauty pageant?"

"It's really silly, I just … my mom was really into it, so I had entered for her, but …" she paused, "…a month after she died in a car accident, and I had forgotten about it till yesterday. I don't really want to do it but, I'll do it for her, you know, in her memory." Elena gave a small sigh.

I gave Elena a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry about your parents, but that's really nice of you to do it anyway."

"So what are you doing here?" Elena asked with a false cheeriness to her voice, it was obvious she didn't want to talk about her parents right now.

I shrugged.

"I just need to get a new pair of shoes before college starts; I have a date tonight so I can't stay long."

"A date! Oohhh!" Both Elena and Bonnie squealed like my little sisters do when I mention ice cream. "Well good thing you ran into us, we can help you pick out the perfect outfit!" Elena linked her arm into mine and tugged me in the direction of one of the stores.

I protested a few times, assuring them I did not need a new dress for a date, but they were quite insistent. I soon just got into the whole thing, it had been ages since I had gone shopping with girlfriends, and this was rather fun.

We browsed several stores, and had a blast trying on dresses. Not sure what it was, but we all bonded right away, we all chatted animatedly like old friends.

"I think this is it, I found the dress!" I exclaimed from inside the dressing room.

"Well get out here let us see!" Elena called.

I came out and both girls oooh'd and ahhh'd at my choice.

"Oh my gosh, its perfect Scarlett!" Bonnie gushed.

"Just call me Star please! It's what my friends call me. And yes you are right. What do you think Elena?"

"I think you look amazing!" She flashed me a bright smile.

I turn to the mirror and twisted my body left and right exanimating myself. It was such a cute dress. It was strapless, with a satin bodice; a frock fell into a silky taupe skirt that was topped by an elegant black lace overlay.

"Star ... who is the lucky guy anyway?" Elena asked, putting a dress against her body and looking at herself in the mirror.

"It was a bit of a shock. He asked me this morning." I bit my lip nervously, "Uhmm ... Damon asked me out."

I hurried back into the dressing room to take the dress off.

"Are you joking?" Elena exclaimed, outraged.

I didn't answer but quickly changed into my clothes. I could hear both girls whispering, I couldn't make out what they were saying but it was definitely angry whispering. What was the big deal with Damon? Okay, so there was something about him that could make you uneasy if you looked at him too long. His piercing stare could be dark and cold along with his self-assured grin, his manner of walking, and the way he talked; it all clearly showed that he was no man to be tempted with. There was something under the surface, something dark and powerful. Something to be afraid of.

But there was also no denying that he was handsome. His sleek black hair, strong jaw and deep blue eyes were enough to make every girl melt right under his stare.

I couldn't deny my curiosity towards him, and nothing would make me cancel this date. I took a deep breath and came out of the dressing room with my new dress on my arm. I gave Elena and Bonnie a bright smile.

"I just need some shoes; you think gold would look nice?" I asked casually.

"Star, we need to talk about this!" Elena hurried to catch up to me.

"He's bad news! Just cancel, and we'll do a girls night!" Bonnie said next.

I spun around to face the two girls.

"Listen, unless either one of you can give me a valid reason _why_ I shouldn't go out with him, then I think this conversation is over." I gave both Elena and Bonnie a stern look.

Neither one spoke up, although they did give each other a quick glance, so they were obviously hiding something from me. But I sure wasn't going to get the truth from either one. So much for a new-found friendship. Bonnie stared at the ground and Elena seemed to be considering her options.

"We just can't tell you Star, but I am serious. I don't want to see you get hurt." Elena said sincerely.

"Thank you, that's nice of both of you, but I am a big girl and I can take care of myself."

After paying for the dress and being convinced by the sale's woman that I needed to buy a bra that had no straps, we all made our way to the shoe store, until Elena got a call from her brother. He had gotten into some trouble and she needed to go pick him up.

"Sorry girls, I got to go. Bonnie, will you be okay or do you need a ride?" Elena asked.

"I'll give Bonnie a ride home if she wants." I said.

Bonnie accepted and we both went on to browsing the shoes. After picking out a good pair of running shoes, we went over to the nicer shoes.

"Oooh, I love these." I held up the naughtiest pair of gold sandal stilettos up for Bonnie to see.

She grinned. Even though she didn't approve of my date with Damon, she obviously loved the shoes.

"Those are pretty racy … if you get them I have to borrow them!"

We both laughed and I opted to take them. After paying, I noticed it was already 5pm.

"Wow, I have to get home. You still want that ride?"

Bonnie nodded and we made our way to the exit. I thought since we were both going to be in the car together it would be a perfect opportunity to ask her about the witch stuff. Once we were on the road I turned the music down a bit.

"Can I ask you something personal?" I asked Bonnie, giving her a side glance.

"Sure, anything"

"Well, yesterday at the Grill you said something …"

"I sometimes do that, don't pay attention to me, I do weird stuff." I could tell she was getting uncomfortable but I really wanted to know more.

"Well, Elena said you were a witch." I waited a moment to gauge her reaction. She didn't seem outraged by the statement. "Is it true?"

She was silent for a few moments, seeming to ponder how to best answer or maybe to see if I was trustworthy.

"Yes, it's true. I'm a witch."

"That's pretty neat … how did you know you were a witch?"

"My Grams always said I was. I didn't believe her at first. I thought she was just a crazy drunk lady. Then stuff started to happen …" She looked out the window with a longing look.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked quietly.

"I could feel stuff; see stuff when I touched people." She looked at me, "Then I could predict things once in a while … and after that came the fires. I could start fires with my mind! It was freaky at first till I got it under control."

"What did you see when you touched me?"

"I – I … I don't know, it was weird. It was more what I felt then saw. I felt sad and lost. I saw woods, like a heavy forest but I also saw weird things like dragons. I don't know. None of it made sense."

At that moment I wanted to tell Bonnie about myself. But I didn't. We arrived at Bonnie's Grandmother's House.

"Hey, you want to come in, I can do your hair and makeup?" Bonnie offered me a warm smile.

"Uhh, sure I guess." I was a bit surprised by her invitation, since she made it very clear earlier she didn't want me going on this date.

I parked the car and grabbed my bags and headed inside.

"Grams isn't home yet. You can just go in her room and change." She pointed the way.

Once all changed, I stuffed my clothes in the bag and came back out. Bonnie stood in the living room.

"I hope it's okay; Elena and Stefan are coming over." She looked a little anxious.

"I guess so, is her brother okay?" I asked, worried.

"Oh yeah, he's fine. They just … want to come hang out I guess."

I shrugged and nodded. I sat in the chair that Bonnie had setup for me and she got to work on my hair. I was glad someone was doing my hair. It was a big mass of fluffy mess. I was not one of those girls that was great with hair, I did two things with it, either left the massive mane down, or I put it up in a ponytail or a messy bun.

Bonnie brushed, combed, sprayed and twisted till she was satisfied with the end results. When she was done, my hair was down and still its curly mass that it always was, but it was actually a bit flatter, not so poufy and wild. She'd set a few small white flowers littered through my hair.

"Wow, Bonnie, you are a miracle worker!" I smiled at myself in the mirror.

Hearing the door open we both turned around. Elena walked in, Stefan stood outside the door. Bonnie gave him a look and walked to the door, and they exchanged whispering words while Elena came over to me with a smile.

"Like the hair, looks nice."

"Thanks." I said, distracted, watching Stefan and Bonnie. "Is everything okay with those two?"

Elena looked back at her boyfriend and best friend. "Yeah … hey listen, Stefan told Damon to pick you up here, I hope that's okay."

"I guess so."

Bonnie came back in.

"Come on in, Stefan." She mumbled.

Stefan took a cautious step into the house, then another. Once in he smiled at me.

"Hi, Scarlett."

"Hey."

He didn't come near me; he sat down in the living room. I could tell they were all trying to act normal but the situation felt … weird.

"I see you have a date with Damon." Stefan said aloof.

"Yes, I do." I said tightly.

He didn't say anything further but simply stared at me. Bonnie came over and worked on my makeup; she again did a nice job. She applied some green eye shadow, she said it help enhance my green eyes, applied some lipstick and I was done. She smiled at me.

"You look great, Star."

"Thanks Bonnie," I stood up and gave her a hug. "I really love what you did, thank you."

"Damon's here." Stefan announce tightly. "I'll be right back. I need to go talk to him." Stefan headed out the door, but gave Elena a knowing look.

Elena grabbed my new shoes and handed them to me. I slipped them on quickly.

"Listen Star … I got this stuff, it's like mace, just, you know, not as bulky to carry around, if Damon tries anything use it, okay?" She dug out of her purse a clear spray bottle, the bottle looked like a perfume bottle and the liquid appeared to simply be water.

"I really don't think …"

"Please just take it!" Elena shoved the bottle into my hands.

"Okay, I guess … let me get my purse." I walked into the bedroom and grabbed my small purse. Seeing that I had left my bra on the bed I quickly just shoved it into my purse along with the bottle. I gave myself a last glance in the mirror and headed out.

* * *

Damon got out of his Camaro and strolled towards the front door. Stefan was on the porch waiting for him. _Great, this should be fun._

"Ah Stefan, what brings you here?" Damon asked casually, but he was on full alert.

"Why did you ask Scarlett on a date, Damon?" Stefan asked seriously.

"Isn't that what normal people do, Stefan? Ask girls out on dates?" Damon replied sarcastically.

"The problem is, you don't date women, you use them till you are done with them." Stefan crossed his arms and cast a brooding look at his older brother.

Damon stopped a few inches from Stefan and glared at him.

"Mind your own business, Stefan."

"This is my business. Scarlett seems like a nice enough girl, I don't want you hurting her."

"Or what are you going to do, hmmm?"

They both stared at each other for a moment; the air was thick with anger.

"I'm serious, Damon. She isn't like the others, I felt something from her, and I can't even be near her without wanting … "Stefan shook his head. "You'll regret it if something happens to her. I'll see to it."

Damon shrugged at his brother's threats. That was all they were. Both of them knew very well that he was stronger than Stefan. There was nothing Stefan could do, plus he had no plans on hurting her, at least not yet.

The door opened and Elena cast Damon a disgusted look, but he wasn't paying attention to her, his eyes were fixed on who was behind Elena, coming out the door. Scarlett was absolutely breathtaking. Her normally wild hair was much tamer and now curled softly down her shoulders and back. The dress was positively amazing on her; bring out the fiery redness of her hair and the green of her eyes.

_Damn_ … he thought.

She sauntered over to him, even her walk seemed sexier. She gave Damon a shy smile but he just stared.

-"Uhmm … You ready Damon?" Scarlett asked a bit unsure, and feeling unsettled by his intense stare.

Damon shook his head.

"Oh yeah, yep, let's go." They both headed to the car. Damon opened the door for her, watching her slip into his car, and he tried not to let out a small groan when he caught a glimpse of her prefect ivory thigh as her dress rode up a bit when she sat down.

Walking to the driver's side Damon grinned at himself; it was going to be an interesting night, that was for sure.

Damon drove right outside of town to a small restaurant. He wanted to be out of Mystic Falls, he wanted to be sure that no one interrupted his date, plus he was feeling a bit paranoid. What Stefan told him earlier about her being hard to resist, that even Stefan, the master of restraint and dullness had a hard time walking away from Scarlett. Mystic Falls was crawling with vampires right now and he couldn't risk having her exposed to another vampire that might not have as much restraint as him or Stefan.

Although he didn't find it too hard, maybe it was because Stefan was hungry, after all a diet of bunnies and deer isn't the best for a vampire. A vampire needed human blood, because if not you ended up like Stefan, weak, with little powers and a slave to your hunger. _No thank you_, Damon thought.

In the restaurant they were quickly seated and ordered their food.

"So Damon … " Scarlett fidgeted with the silverware on the table, "…I take it you and Stefan don't get along very well."

"It's … complicated." Damon tactfully avoided her gaze.

"I see …"

"What makes you say that?" Damon was a bit curious how she knew that.

"Well … don't get mad at them, but Stefan and Elena didn't want me to go tonight." She bit her lower lip. Damon couldn't help grin. He noticed she did that a lot and it was rather provocative.

"Ah, well no, we don't get along. You can't pick your family, unfortunately."

"Isn't that the truth…" She said with some spitefulness.

"Oooh I think we hit a nerve." Damon smirked teasingly. "Want to say that again with less feeling?"

"Not really, just, you know, family issues. Mostly dad issues, nothing to worry about. I'll be happier when I can get away from him I think."

"Mmm. Dads … they sure do suck don't they?"

Scarlett's eyes narrowed on Damon's. She was very perceptive for a young human.

"You too, I take it?"

"A long time ago."

When their food arrived they talked between bites. Damon actually found her good company. That was rare; most girls became annoying after a while. That's why he never dated them. He slept with them, ate from them, and then got rid of them. If they weren't too bad he would just compel them to go away, if they really got on his nerves he would either let them keep their memories and let them go ranting and raving like a loon or he'd simply kill them. Either way it didn't bother him.

* * *

I found Damon to be alright. He was funny and even charming. Sure he could be sarcastic, almost snaky even, but it was in a good way, with me it was anyway. I never got anything malicious from his comments. I think a lot of his snarky replies were simply to hide his true feelings, a mask he wore.

When dinner was over I watched him go pay the bill. Watching him I still couldn't get over how handsome he was. Some of his dark hair hung over his forehead, loosely framing his face. He had a smoldering gaze when he looked at me, his bright blue eyes glinting with promises of things I wasn't sure I was ready to experience.

"You ready to go? I thought we could go for a walk." Damon said when he came back to the table.

I looked up at him. His expression did not change; he wore an arrogant half-smirk, daring me to go with him. His taunting look in his eyes completed his look saying "dangerous", and like a fool I nodded and accepted the challenge with a bright smile.

* * *

There was a walking path near where they ate. It led to a small picnic area by a lake. Damon planned to walk there, and tell her about vampires. He wasn't sure how she would react and seeing that he couldn't compel her to forget if she totally freaked out, he was rather anxious about it.

He wasn't planning on being totally truthful; he was going to offer his protecting. Trish would link them so he could protect her. She didn't need to know his true motives.

They both walked in silence for a little while, the only sound was a few crickets chirping and the sound of a trickling stream nearby.

Damon kept stealing glances at Scarlett. He wondered if he should dare take her hand, although he was a bit afraid of getting shocked again. _What the hell_, he thought; he reached and grasped Scarlett's hand in his. Once again that familiar shock zapped them both.

Scarlett let out a small gasp from the surprise, but Damon held on to her hand firmly, he wasn't letting go.

"Why does that keep happening?" Scarlett looked down at their joined hands and then at Damon.

Damon shrugged.

"Does it happen with other people?"

She hesitated, seeming to consider what to tell him. Damon stopped walking and faced her.

"It's okay you can tell me, you'd be surprise what I might know."

"Not this exact feeling … the shock is only with you."

"What else happened?" Damon furrowed his brow.

"Well, when Bonnie touched me she gave me a weird warning and … Stefan, when he touched me, I got a cold feeling, it was not pleasant at all." Scarlett eyes were still fixed on their hands.

Damon pulled her along to a bench and urged her to sit down.

"Well … listen, I might know why this happens."

Scarlett brought her face up to look at him with a bit of hope.

"Really?" She asked with some excitement.

"You might not believe me."

"Why wouldn't I believe you?"

Damon shrugged. He wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"I'm a vampire, and I think you are a special witch that was long ago extinct." Damon cringed slightly. That was new … he actually felt a little bad and guilty for telling her so bluntly.

Damon watched Scarlett process the information. Her facial expression were so open, he could tell everything she was feeling simply by looking at her.

"That's not funny Damon." She finally said.

"I am not joking." He replied with seriousness.

"A vampire? Really … The witch thing I might buy … MIGHT, but vampires …" She looked at him with a mix of fear and disbelief.

"I can prove it."

Scarlett pulled her hand away from him and stood up.

"Go ahead, prove it."

Damon thought about this for a minute. There were many ways to prove it; he could show his true self, fangs and all. But he didn't want to scare her. So he decided to use his vampire speed and moved behind her before she could even register he had moved.

Damon bent down near her ear; he couldn't help take a deep breath. That was probably a bad idea, her scent was so intoxicating he felt his fangs started to come out and his face change.

Scarlett felt something behind her she gasped and whipped around to find Damon behind her.

-"How … you were … what … " Her eyes came up to his face and her heartbeat kicked up into full panic mode.

Damon took a few deep breaths to calm himself and get his urges under control. It didn't take long. After almost _two centuries_ he had mastered not losing his cool when he saw blood and things like that. He had not lost control like that in a very long time.

"It's okay Scarlett, I won't hurt you." He finally said after his fangs had receded.

She backed away from him.

"No … just stay away from me." She dug through her purse and brought out a small clear bottle.

Damon looked at her, amused. She was about to spray whatever was in the bottle, but Damon snatched it from her hands before she could do anything.

"What's this?"

"N-n-nothing … " She looked around looking for an escape route.

"Seriously Scarlett, I won't hurt you! If I was going to I could have eaten you at the park or at your house … but I didn't. "

This seemed to sink in and she nodded. She didn't come any closer but she did stop trying to get away. Damon looked at the clear bottle and unscrewed the cap. He sniffed the contents, but it was odorless. He then dribbled a small drop on his hand.

"Son of a …" As the drip of the liquid came down it seared his skin, some smoke came up from his hands where the liquid had dripped. "Vervain … who gave you this?" He asked, turning his sharp gaze onto Scarlett.

"Elena did."

"Should have known …"

"So Elena knows about you too, I take it?"

"I hope so as she is dating a vampire."

"Stefan … he is one too?" She gripped her purse tightly.

"Yes, and as much as I don't like him, he wouldn't hurt a fly either … well a fly maybe, but not a person."

"So you drink blood and all that?"

"Yep." There was no sense in trying to paint a rosy picture for her, he was what he was.

"I saw you in the daylight, you didn't burst into flames."

Damon waved his hand showing of a big ring on his 3rd finger of his left hand. It was a lovely dark blue; it almost matched Damon's eyes.

"This ring was enchanted by a witch; it allows me to walk in the sun. Stefan has one too." Damon hoped that if he gave her this sort of information would make her see he wasn't out to get her. That she now knew something about him that made him vulnerable.

Scarlett seemed a bit more curious now then afraid, although she still held her purse to her body like it was a shield.

* * *

"What else can you do?"

"I can use compulsion on people, make them forget, or think what I want them to think."

"Have you done that on me?" My voice was climbing a bit higher, starting to panic again.

"No, that's one reason why I think you are a witch; I tried to compel you, when we met at the Grill. It didn't work."

My head was spinning right now. Vampires and witches? What was next? Was he going to tell me Big Foot wasn't a myth either?

I took a couple deep breaths and tried to calm my racing heart. I guess it would explain why I couldn't get a read on him or his brother, they were both technically dead.

Damon looked at me with a heated look that made me blush.

"I guess I should be more freaked out … but I'm not, which is freaking me out." I blurted out.

"Why?" He took a cautious step towards me.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I always had weird abilities, so I guess vampires aren't such a far-fetched thing."

"What sort of … abilities?"

"Well I can move stuff…" To demonstrate, there was a soda bottle on the ground near the bench. I stared at it for a moment and concentrated. I made the bottle fly up; I looked at where I wanted it to go. It landed safely on top of the bench. I gave Damon a small smile.

"Nice trick." He grinned but looked a little stunned.

"I can also tell what people are feeling." Damon gave me a look, "Not you though … both you and Stefan I can't read … I can also heal, but that just started recently, I haven't really cared to explore that talent to much yet."

"See, we aren't that different, you and I."

"What makes you think I am some sort of witch that is extinct?"

"Just for those reasons right there. A regular witch can still be compelled and they have to use a spell for the things you're doing. You just … do it."

"Oh…" I could tell there was something Damon wasn't telling me, but I didn't have to wait long for him to tell me.

"Scarlett there is a reason I told you what I am tonight …" He shifted, looking a bit awkward. "There is another reason … you are a vampire magnet. I am surprise no other vampire has ever noticed you before."

"Excuse me?" I laughed uncomfortably.

"You just … smell amazing! Your scent is like a drug or something…"

"Oh … I'm sorry." I frowned. "That would explain why Stefan took off like he did yesterday."

"Probably. Stefan is on a strict furry diet." Seeing my confused look he elaborated. "Stefan doesn't drink human blood."

"But you do?"

"Yes."

He showed no remorse for it either. I was not sure if I should worry about this or not.

"Scarlett, I can offer you my protection, that way no vampire ever tries to take advantage of you."

I looked at Damon skeptically.

"Thanks for the offer, but I survived this long, I think I will be okay."

"I don't think you should refuse my offer just yet. Take some time to consider it."

I nodded, but mostly just out of courtesy. I wasn't going to have some stranger protect me. Damon didn't push the issue any further but his jaw was tight and his body language said that he was annoyed.

"So, what else are you carrying in that purse?"

"Nothing!" That was the truth. Other than the Vervain that Elena had given me, I had no other weapons.

Damon once again using his vampire speed moved towards me and snatched my purse out of my hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" I reached for it but he easily avoided my grab.

He started to rummage through, digging out typical purse items, lip stick, gum, he made a strange face when he came on a pad, and I tried not to laugh since I was supposed to be angry about him going through my purse.

"What's this …" He pulled out my black lacy bra I had been wearing earlier and had stuffed in my purse. I had forgotten to put it with my bags. "Interesting."

"Put that back!" I tried to make a grab for the bra. He moved quickly, whisking it out of my reach.

"Now why would you need to pack a bra in your purse?"

"So I can wear it! Now give it back, you creep!"

His gaze dropped to my low neckline.

"Does this mean you have no …?"

"That is none of your business!" I extended my hand up since Damon held it over his head. "Just give it back Damon!"

Damon continued to study my breasts.

"I think you must be wearing one of those corsets or strapless bras …" He wondered, with no shame.

"I am not going to talk about my underwear with you." I knew my face was red and flush from the embarrassing turn of this conversation.

His eyes lit up with a devilish spark.

"I am afraid I am going to have to search you."

"_What?_ Don't you _dare_!"

Damon gave me an innocent look.

"I don't have a choice, you tried to spray me with Vervain, how do I know you are not hiding a stake on your thigh or something?"

I gritted my teeth.

"If I had a stake it would already be in your chest." I said bravely.

His mouth twitched.

"And then there is the questionable area surrounding your breasts. You might be wearing some sort of vest that conceals weapons." He stepped towards me. "I think I have a duty to investigate this further –"

"Oh my God! It's a Nu-Bra." I blurred out, and then winced. How had this conversation veered so far off course? I should clonk him on the head with a stick or something.

"A new bra?"

"Nu-bra. Its polyurethane cups that stick on … you know. Now can we get back to the vampire thing …?"

"They _stick_ to your breasts?" He looked appalled, then his eyes focused on my chest again. "Like glue?"

"Of course not! There's an adhesive backing."

He grimaced.

"Like Duct tape?"

"Would you please stop staring at my chest!"

Damon lifted his gaze.

"But when you rip them off, doesn't it hurt?"

"This is totally not appropriate."

"Sorry …" But Damon didn't look sorry at all, in fact he seemed to be enjoying this exchange a little too much. "I think it's really inappropriate for you to harm your breasts."

I glared at him.

"They're tougher than they look."

His gaze dropped once more to my chest.

"So you are saying you enjoy it rough then?"

The nerve of this guy!

"I am not having this conversation anymore Damon!" In his distraction I snatched my bra from his hand, also grabbing my purse I stuffed the bra back into it. "You have a one track mind, you know that?"

I started to walk past him.

"I'm going home Damon."

He fell into step with me.

"Yes, let's go home and finish what we started." He grinned.

"Would you please stop, you are really trying my patience!"

His arm stopped me from walking. I felt that shock again but I ignored it. He stood in front of me looming.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing."

"Well it wasn't funny."

"Maybe not funny, but you enjoyed it."

I stiffened.

"No I didn't."

His gaze flitted down then back up to my face. I felt my pulse jump at his heated look.

"I think you're lying. Your heart is racing."

Damon touched my hair and rubbed a strand between his thumb and forefinger.

"Your hair reminds me a sunset."

I moved out of his reach, trying to calm my heart that was obviously sending mixed messages. He stepped towards me again. And again I took a step back, my back connected with a large willow tree. _Damn._

Damon planted his hands on the tree, hemming me in.

"Scarlett is a fitting name for you, it fits your hair, your personality … it's beautiful." He said in a low tone.

I tried to ignore his words and I shoved at his shoulders, but it didn't move him an inch. His body was like a boulder of granite. His head too, no doubt. Sighing I looked up to his face.

Damon wasn't that much taller than me, well, at least with those shoes on he wasn't. Looking into his eyes, I saw something. He put on a show for everyone, being funny and sarcastic, even his meanness was all a veil. At that very moment I could peer into him, into a place he certainly didn't go or let anyone else. It was so overwhelming the sense of sadness and betrayal I felt.

"What happened to you?" I whispered, unable to contain how sad I felt.

His eyes darkened. He brought a hand up to my cheek and stroked it with his thumb, sending a shiver down my spine.

"If you knew you would run." His head was bent over mine, our breath mingled and it was a bit hard to concentrate. Run? Why would I run if I couldn't even move an inch right now?

I felt something stir in me; I don't know what it was. I felt such a pull to Damon, a need to protect him, which was insane, he was a vampire, and if anyone needed protection it was me. The air was filled with electricity. It was so thick it was making it hard to breath.

Damon leaned closer; his chin grazed the edge of my brow. The scrape of his whiskers sent a shiver down my arm, making my skin bump up with gooseflesh.

"Scarlett …" he whispered in my ear, then drew back to look at my mouth.

My breath caught when I noticed the reddish/amber glint in his normally clear blue eyes, another sign of his vampirism.

Suddenly he pulled back, his eyes back to normal. He seemed in a bit of a fog.

"What … "He took a step back and furrowed his brow at me. "Did you just enchant me?"

I let out a laugh.

"What? How in the world would I do that?"

* * *

Damon glared at Scarlett.

Damon was quite confused. He had never let his guard down with a woman like _that _before! He almost kissed her! What the hell was wrong with him, he was here for one reason, to get her to trust him so he could link her to him. But when he found her bra he couldn't help but tease her, he had seen how embarrassed she was so he had a little fun. He hadn't expected for it to turn him on.

Glaring at Scarlett, he was so mad. She stood against the tree, her chest rising and falling quickly, her lips were slightly parted, her expression was sad. It took all his power to not walk back to her and kiss her senseless.

"Come on, date over, and let me take you home." He growled.

He started to walk, and Scarlett followed, now far behind him. He didn't want her ahead of him; he needed to clear his head of her before he got in the car with her.

At the car he didn't bother opening the door for her; he got in and waited for her to sit. Once she shut the door he took off with deadly speed. Neither one of them talked the whole ride. Once at her house, Damon stopped the car.

She hesitated before getting out.

"Thanks for dinner …" She said quietly.

Damon didn't answer; Scarlett opened the door to get out. But Damon grabbed her arm before she slipped out.

"Think about what I asked you." He let go of her arm and she got out. Damon watched her walked quickly to her door and once she was safely inside he took off again.

He didn't stop the car till he came to a small house. Getting out he hurried to the door.

He knocked and waited.

A short vampire with dark brown hair opened the door.

"What do you want, Damon?" He glared.

"I need a favor."

"Why should I do you a favor?" he sneered.

"Because if you don't do this I will just kill you right now cause I can." Damon said steely.

The small vampire paused. Damon was much older then he, plus he had his brother. The Salvatore brothers were not close but always stuck together.

"What is it?"

Damon dug his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through some pictures, stopping on a picture he had taken of Scarlett at the restaurant, without her knowledge.

"See this girl? Tomorrow night I want you to attack her."

The vampire looked at Damon skeptically.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just do it. She'll be at the park at 10, don't be late, and don't screw this up."

The vampire nodded. Damon turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Beneath a Midnight Sky, Scarlett got a date with Damon, it didnt exactly turn out as she planned. She learned many secrets, mainly that there is more to this town then what appears. Damon took Scarlett on a memorable date. Unfortunately for him he was faced with the fact that he might actually have real feelings for Scarlett, but he cant afford to be a slave to his emotion, he has a plan and has to stick to it._

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Damon set off early he had more planning to do. He had slept like shit. Scarlett had plagued his damn dreams. Her intoxicating scent, enchanting laugh, incredible crimson hair, luscious lips, ivory soft skin. He could imagine her on top of him, her glorious red hair tumbling around them, pressing her soft body against his. Damon groaned. He had to stop and focus on his plan which was coming together very well, he couldn't afford to screw it up now.

He headed to Caroline's house. She was the next key to keeping his plan together. Arriving at her house, he gave a brisk knock at the door. The door opened, there she stood. Caroline Forbes. She fit the stereotype of a cheerleader. She was blonde, tall, always cheerful, she was also self-conceded, selfish, a gossip monger, and talked way to much if you asked him. But this also put her in a great position of knowing everyone.

-"What do you want?" Caroline glared at him.

Unfortunately he did not have a very good relationship with her. So he used her for sex and as a blood bag for a little while, people were so touchy about that. Caroline's mind was easy to play with and it made her a great target for his compulsion.

-"Now is that any way to greet me?" Damon gave her a forced smile.

-"Drop dead." She was about to shut the door in his face, but Damon stopped the door with ease and looked into Caroline's eyes. It didn't take much to compel Caroline. Her face went blank for an instant, then she had a big smile on his face. "Oh my God, Hi Damon!" She said excitedly.

-"That's much better."

Caroline came on the porch still smiling stupidly at him.

-"Caroline, I need a favor from you,"

-"Sure anything!" She said cheerily.

-"The new girl, Scarlett, I want you to go hang out with her today, all day. Then around 10 tonight both you and her need to go for a walk in the park." Damon watched Caroline process the information.

-"But I don't know her." Caroline frowned.

Damon sighed,

-"Then go see Elena or Bonnie and tell them to introduce you. Do I have to think of everything here?" He said annoyed.

-"Oh okay! ... but why do I want to take a walk, I hate walking."

-"Just do it Caroline. And no matter what happens at the park, calmly walk away and come home. Got it?"

She nodded smiling.

-"Alright, good girl." Damon turned and left Caroline standing on the porch staring at him.

Now all Damon had to do is wait.

* * *

I frowned at my breakfast. I had been hungry when I woke up but now staring at my bagel my apetite seemed to have disappeared. I had not slept well at all. I kept dreaming of vampires chasing me and if they were not trying to bite me, it was one vampire in particular that kept popping up, saying all the right things. Too bad that wasn't the vampire I went out with last night. Damon had just totally confused me.

He had been so charming during dinner and even after when he revealed his secret he had been playful. I found myself smiling remembering out exchange about that stupid bra I left in my purse ... and then ... then things turned heated. He had made me feel things no one had ever done. Damon certainly was a Casanova when he wanted to be. But it was as if another person had possessed him because when I thought he was about to kiss me, he turned cold, and snarly towards me. Accused me of enchanting him! How ludicrous is that? Then he didn't speak to me for the rest of the evening.

I sighed and grabbed my phone, I called Bonnie, I needed to get my car this morning. Bonnie wasn't home but she told me to try Elena, she could give me a ride to get my car. Elena was more than happy to help and promised to pick me up in thirty minutes. I got dress and waited on the front porch for her to show up.

When I saw Elena's SUV pull up I walked to the passenger door, but someone was already in the front so I sat in the back.

-"Hey Star!" Elena said cheerily. "How was your date last night?"

-"It was ... interesting." I didn't elaborate thought.

-"Hi!" A pretty blonde said. "I'm Caroline."

-"Hi Caroline."

The blonde chatted animatedly the whole way to Bonnie's house. She was quite the chatterbox.

When we reached my car I was relieved.

"Hey you girls want to do a total girly day? We'll do nails, facial, spa thing? Come on it will be great!" Caroline said excitedly.

Elena hesitated, she didn't seem to like the idea any more than I did, but it was obvious both girls were friends so am sure Elena felt some obligation. Elena looked at me pleadingly.

-"Uhh ... I guess if Elena feels like it" I shrugged looking at Elena.

She cast me a look where I didn't need to be able to read emotions to tell what she was telling me.

-"Yeah ... sounds ... fun."

-"We can go to my house if want." I suggested. "Parents are gone till next week."

Everyone agreed and I got in my car and we all went back to my house. Back at my house we all went in and headed for my room. Elena had swung by Caroline's house to pick up everything we needed. Watching Caroline I was rather envious of her. She had perfect skin, perfect hair that did what it was told, and not look wild.

-"So what happened on your date Star?" Elena asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

-"It wasn't to bad, we went to eat at this place right out of town and took a walk, then he took me home. A perfect gentleman." I said un-enthusiastically.

I wanted to ask Elena about vampires, but I wasn't sure if Caroline knew about them or not, so I didnt broach the subject.

-"Damon, a perfect gentleman?" Elena snorted.

-"You had a date with Damon? " Caroline eyes narrows on me.

-"Yeah, it was no big deal."

-"Caroline used to date Damon." Elena said watching her friend's reaction.

-"Used too, he is a jerk, I don't need him." Caroline said, but it was obvious in her tone that she wasn't happy with the fact that they didn't date anymore. "He - he took you out?" She asked curiously.

-"Yeah for dinner."

-"He never took me out ..." She pouted.

-"Am sorry ... " I said awkwardly. I wasn't sure what to say.

The rest of the afternoon was pleasant enough, although I often caught Caroline staring at me with scorn. Well so much for Caroline and I to ever be great friends I thought. By evening Caroline volunteered to get us dinner from the Grill so I finally got a few minutes alone with Elena.

-"Thanks for the vervain last night." I said casually. I wanted to gauge her reaction.

Elena looked at me carefully.

-"How did you know?"

-"Damon told me what he is."

-"He did?" She was shocked.

Glancing at the door to make sure Caroline wasn't coming.

-"Yeah, then I freaked out and went to use the vervain but he took it from me. I told him you gave it to me, sorry." I frowned; I hated lying so I rarely did it, even if it meant to upset someone at me.

-"It's okay, he - he - didn't try to hurt you did he?" Elena seemed concerned and her eyes were now roaming my body obviously looking for injuries or something.

-"Oh no, like I said he was a gentleman ... till the end." Elena cocked her head to the side obviously curious to what had happened. I looked at the door again. "does Caroline know?"

-"No! Caroline ... she is my best friend but she talks to much."

I nodded agreeing and understanding.

-"So tell me what happened at the end" Elena came and stood closer to me.

-"Well I don't know, we were just fooling around, he found my bra, " Elena's eyes got wider, "dont ask long story, anyway he was teasing and then things got a bit more ... intimate. " I blushed at that, "I am sure he was going to kiss me, but he didn't, he got mad and took me home." I sighed at the memory.

-"Wow ... "

-"Why did you and Stefan warn me against going out with Damon?" I look at Elena in her brown eyes.

-"Damon ... he's - unstable. His goal is to make Stefan miserable. Wherever Damon goes death follows. " She looked down at her hands and sighed. "Star ... he's done so much I don't know where to start. He killed our history teacher and football coach just because he felt like it, he turned a girl name Vickie into a vampire because he was bored, she died a few days later after she attacked me, Stefan killed her. He just brings chaos wherever he goes. He's used Caroline for feeding and just to mess with her head." Elena was breathing hard and I could tell she was very angry. She really hated Damon.

I was taken aback by everything she said. I guess it never occurred to me that a vampire came with a dark past. But I had seen no hint of the Damon she spoke of. Caroline came back into the room. I was left to mull over what Elena had told me.

The day hadn't been too bad. We watched a bunch of movies with hot guys in it, did out nails, facials and all that.

-"I am going to take off, Stefan wants to do something." Elena gave us a shy smile.

-"Ooooo have fun girl!" I grinned at her.

Caroline said goodbye. I was a bit disappointed that Caroline didn't take cue to leave as well. After Elena left Caroline was acting a bit stranger, she kept checking her watch.

-"Scarlett ... can I ask you something?" She asked in a small voice.

-"Sure."

-"Do you think Damon is into you?"

-"errrmmm ... " I was a bit shocked by the question. "I don't know Caroline, we went on one date and it didn't end that great ... why? Do you still like him?"

She shrugged.

-"I don't know. Sometimes I think I do, but other times I don't."

I nodded.

Caroline checked her watch one more time.

-"Hey you want to go for a walk?" She asked.

-"I don't know ... it's kind of late, I might just head to bed, I didn't sleep good last night."

-"Oh please, some fresh air will help you sleep better! " She grabbed my hand and pulled. "Come on."

-"Caroline! Stop! I don't feel like it." I said firmly.

-"Please Scarlett! I HAVE to go for a walk and am ... afraid to go alone." Her expression was strange almost like it was rehearsed.

-"Okay I guess ..." I sighed; I guess this was the only way I was going to get rid of her.

We both headed outside. It was just us girls so I slipped on my old flip-flop. It was fully dark, and it was a cloudy night so visibility was lacking. The street I lived on didn't have many street lamps. We both walked quietly. Caroline seemed to be on auto-pilot. She led me to the park, after we entered the park a little ways in I stopped.

-"Caroline I am going to turn back, am really tired." I complained.

But Caroline kept walking; she never looked back or said a word.

-"Alright ... well goodnight to you too," I mumbled.

I turned around and started back down the trail to go home. Till I heard a crack. It sounded like a tree branch cracking. This part of the park wasn't exactly heavily wooded, but the trees were tight together and made it hard to see past the first tree line, but if you walked a few yards through the trees you would get to the play area of the park.

-"Caroline?" I called out.

But there was no reply. I looked around but saw nothing. I started to walked again only to hear the sounds again only much closer this time. This time I didn't stop, I started to run. I didn't make it very far, I came to an abrupt stop, a man came out of nowhere. He was an inch shorter then I; he had brown hair and dark eyes. He wore old torn jeans and a grey t-shirt. The look in his eyes was a scary one.

He started to stalk towards me. I slowly backed away.

-"Please ... what do you want?" I asked nervously.

He didn't reply, he kept coming at me slowly.

-"Stop! Or ... I'll have to hurt you." I said unconvinced.

The man laughed. That's when I caught a glimpse of fangs in his mouth.

-"You can't hurt me, but you do smell ... so delicious." He laughed again and with vampire speed grabbed my arm.

I screamed and tried to wrench free, but his grip was tight. I had twisted myself and on instinct brought my knee up to connect with his groin. He let out a grunt and loosen his grip. I took this cue to pull again harder, and once free I took off to a dead run. My heart was pounding hard; I could feel it beating in my head hard. My breath was harsh and fast. I saw the main road only a few feet away, I felt my spirits lift a bit, my salvation.

But in the blink of an eye I was no longer upright, I had fallen. The old sandal strap that I wore broke and came off my foot, tripping me in the process. I had a t-shirt and shorts on, falling hard my knees I scraped them along the gravel. Searing pain shot through me, but I ignored it and scrambled to get up, but not fast enough, the vampire had reached me again, this time he grabbed me by the hair, I let out a whimper at the pain.

The vampire was breathing hard, and taking a deep breath he moaned loudly as he sniffed the air. To my dismay I saw my knees were bleeding quite a bit.

-"Oh yeah, you're gonna taste like heaven."

My fingers clawed at his hands, trying anything to get him to loosen his grip. With lightning speed his hand came to my neck and he brought me to his lips, with no time to brace myself I felt him strike. An awful burning pain came to my neck as I felt his fangs sink into my skin. I cried out at the pain. He started to suck, and made the most awful slurping sound that turned my stomach. He moaned and moved his hand to grope my breast. I kept struggling but he had one hand wrapped around me tightly and his other was tangled in my hair. I slowly started to feel woozy and things were getting dimmer, I knew I would soon pass out. With the last bit of strength I had I cried for the one person who could save me.

-"Damon ... " I murmured before passing out.

* * *

Damon sat in a tree a few feet from Scarlett and his hired vampire. He'd been here since the sun went down; he watched her walk by with Caroline and as planned Caroline had just kept walking leaving Scarlett alone.

He had watched her gasp in fear when the vampire had jumped out at her, and he watched her fight back when she was grabbed. Then she ran. Part of Damon wanted her to make it, to get out on time, but he knew she wouldn't. She fell because her ridiculous sandals had hindered her running. Damon cringed when he saw her fall and seen how badly her knees were hurt. Her blood flowing down her legs made her scent migrated to him. He knew if he smelled it then the other vampire would too. He couldn't help taking a deep breath in, he fought with the urge to jump down and he wasn't quite sure if he would help her or partake in the feeding, but we'd find out soon enough.

Damon observed Will - his hired vampire - reach for Scarlett and grab her by the hair. Damon gripped the tree branch tightly. They were almost right below him and he saw the pained look on her face, her whimper tugged at something in him, he tried to ignore it.

Will then spun Scarlett around and buried his face in her neck. When he bit her Will made a brutal sound that grossed and enraged Damon, and when Will hand groped her breast Damon was seeing red, his fangs came out and was getting to jump down. Until he heard Scarlett small plea for him. The very same man that orchestrated this whole fiasco, she called him.

Damon jumped down and stood near a limp Scarlett and Will sucking and moaning sounds. Stalking towards them he grabbed Will by the scruff of the neck and yanked him hard, making him loose his grip on Scarlett.

-"Enough!" Damon said in a low warning tone.

But Will either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. He tried to run back to Scarlett, he was growling like an animal being dragged away from their dinner. Snarling and snapping at Damon, he threw him against a tree. This seemed to take Will out of his hungry stupor. He stood and glared at Damon.

-"What the hell!" He exclaimed at Damon, his eyes were still wild and blood stained his chin - Scarlett's blood.

-"That's enough. You're done here; get the hell out of here." His voice was low and threatening.

-"I'm just doing what you asked me to do, which by the way, thank you." He started to stalk towards Scarlett's limp body again.

-"No you are done. I just wanted you to scare you; now that you're done that your services are no longer required."

Damon move between Will and Scarlett. Will growled and charged at Damon.

-"She taste ... unlike anyone! I must have more." Will yelled.

Damon punched Will hard, enough so to hear a loud crack. Will groaned but was not deterred and went after Damon, tackling him at the waist. Both men went tumbling down; Damon on the bottom growled and shoved Will off of him, sending Will flying again through the air. Damon got up in a flash and grabbing a stake he had buried in his back pocket he lunge at Will who was getting ready to charge at Damon again. Damon cocked his right hand back holding the stake tightly and with all his strength buried it into Will's chest, right into his heart. Will gasp in surprise and look down at the stake then back at Damon. Falling to his knees he lets out a sinister laugh.

-"She'll never be safe" he croaked out as final words.

Damon watched Will become stiff and a mummified corpse. He step over Will and rushed to Scarlett who laid still on the ground. Bending down he slowly swept her hair out of her face and exposed her neck where she was bitten. Will had done quite a job and really tore her badly. Damon cringed but pushed his feelings of guilt aside. Picking up Scarlett with care he carried her back to him home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed :) I added a couple more pics of Caroline and The Salvatore Boarding House.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I want to thank you all for being loyal fans, I love hearing from you please don't hesitate to do so. _

_As some of you might know I am a bit crazy about my pictures and I have added a few more for your viewing pleasure :)_

_**Thank you again to ******__Adrienna for beta reading this chapter! _  


_Previously on Beneath a Midnight Sky: Scarlett had nice girls day with Elena and Caroline. But her evening of fun was cut short by being attacked by Will, a vampire hired by Damon to scare her._

**Chapter 5**

Damon ran with vampire speed back to his home at the Salvatore Boarding House. He would have preferred to take Scarlett back to her home, but he never did get invited inside. Now he would have to deal with a nosy Stefan, but he _hoped_ that could easily be avoided by lying to him.

Fortunately for Damon, Stefan was out right now, so he could take care of Scarlett with no interruptions. He rushed to his bedroom and gently laid her on his bed. She was very pale and her heartbeat was erratic. Damon ran his fingers delicately along her face and neck.

Her neck wound was already healing itself. It had stopped bleeding but it was still slightly open, although not like when he first got to her. So it was true, she could heal herself. Damon sat on the edge of the bed next to Scarlett; he stared at her in awe. Imagine what he could do if he not only had his vampire healing abilities but also Scarlett's … the possibilities were endless. Bringing his eyes to Scarlett's face, he felt a twinge of guilt tugging at him again.

He probably could care a great deal for Scarlett. From the short time he has spent with her he knew she was smart and funny, she was quite beautiful which of course helped. But her beauty was on the inside as well; she also had this sadness about her, one that he could relate all too well to. But that was if he were a different man than he was now, everyone he knew and cared about saw that he became who he is now. A cold calculated killer, who would manipulate anyone and any situation to get his way. Did he feel remorse? Not usually, if it got the results he wanted in the end, then why feel guilty? That was his philosophy.

After his brother's betrayal and to learn that his first and only love had all been a lie, a compulsion made up just to be manipulated, well; he swore then he would get revenge on the woman that did this to him. As for his brother … there was just too much bad blood there. Scarlett would give him the edge he needed in getting his revenge on all of them once and for all.

Giving Scarlett a last glance making sure she would be all right for a little while, Damon headed downstairs to get a drink.

Pouring himself some of his favorite Bourbon, he took a long sip and sighed. Damon heard with his vampire hearing two car doors slam shut. _Stefan's home_, he groaned. Right on cue, Stefan walked in with Elena in tow. They both strolled into the living room giving him a suspicious look.

"Hey Damon, " Elena said politely.

"What are you two crazy kids up too?" Damon asked casually.

"Nothing … just got back from the movies … " Elena commented, but she was watching Stefan who was acting a little strange.

"Damon, why do I smell fresh blood?" Stefan eyes narrowed on him.

Damon shrugged, and took another sip of his bourbon. Stefan looked around the room, and then went into the hallway. He reminded Damon of a bloodhound sniffing out his kill. Damon chuckled at the thought.

"It's upstairs," Stefan said quietly to Elena, "stay here." Stefan made his way up the stairs.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Stefan, I found Scarlett being attacked tonight, I put her in my room till she feels better."

Both Elena and Stefan ran up the stairs.

Damon finished his bourbon and set his glass down and went upstairs, since Stefan had rushed up. He could claim he was going up to hear Stefan's long boring speech that he was sure he had for him, but truth be told he was worried what Stefan might do when he got a better whiff of Scarlett's blood, it seemed to make all the vampires a bit crazy. He agreed it smelled … amazing but he had enough self-control to resist, although he wasn't sure Stefan could do the same.

When he reached his bedroom both Elena and Stefan were already there. Elena sat on the bed and held Scarlett's hand; Stefan turned his head towards Damon. Fortunately Scarlett's wounds were all closed now thanks to her own healing powers; the blood left was old and dried, and shouldn't appeal to Stefan unless he was starving.

"Who did this?" Stefan asked.

"No idea, never seen him before. I heard Scarlett scream and found her in the park. I killed the vampire." _Well at least that part of it wasn't a lie_, Damon thought.

Stefan nodded satisfied.

"Did you give her some blood?" The question came from Elena who had gone to fetch a washcloth; she was gently cleaning away the dried blood and had obviously found the bite mark to be almost gone.

"Yes, I did." Damon looked directly at Elena. Damn, he was good at this.

Damon wasn't going to reveal Scarlett's secret, especially not to Elena and Stefan. No, it would be better if they believed he gave her his blood to heal.

Vampire blood was not only for creating vampires; it could heal a human as well, as long as that human didn't die. If a human died with vampire blood in them they would in turn become a vampire. Of course they had to feed from human blood to finish the process.

"I wonder why she was in the park... " Elena wondered out loud, gazing down at her friend.

Stefan watched Damon carefully.

"So you gave her your blood?" He asked, his tone laced with skepticism.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Maybe because you never do anything that won't benefit you in the end." Stefan took a few steps closer to Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, brother ... I did go out on a date with the girl, I kind of like her, she's fun, I'd like to keep her around a bit longer."

Stefan shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. Why did you really do it, Damon?"

Damon didn't answer and let his gaze travel to Scarlett's face.

"After she heals, you need to leave her alone, Damon."

"Why would I do that?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Because, Damon, people die around you, she was fine till she met you!"

Damon rolled his eyes; here we go, the 'Damon is evil' speech.

"Maybe you _can't_ leave her alone, right Damon? You can't tell me you don't feel it too ... " Stefan walked a bit closer to Damon till there was only a few feet separating them, "I know you can feel the pull towards her, the hunger when you are near her ... "

Damon brought his eyes back to Stefan and glared at him.

"What are you talking about, Stefan?" Elena asked, with a hint of panic in her voice. Damon had almost forgotten she was there.

Stefan ignored Elena.

"What is she, Damon? I know you know!"

Damon felt his anger rising and flexed his fists. Stefan growled and shoved Damon against his dresser, he held him there for a moment till Elena came rushing over to pry him off Damon. He could have easily pushed Stefan off, he was much stronger, but he let his brother manhandle him, let him gain confidence, Damon thought, and then he would strike him down.

Stefan let him go and he let Elena drag him out of the room, she kept asking him what he had been talking about. _Good,_ Damon thought, _Elena's nagging will keep him busy for the night_.

Stefan turned and cast one last glare at Damon. When they were gone Damon shut the door to his room. Letting his temper simmer down, he waited a moment before turning towards Scarlett. She had let out a small moan and was starting to wake up.

It was show time, thought Damon.

* * *

I groaned. I didn't dare open my eyes; my head was throbbing as if someone was playing the drums with my brain. Plus why would I want to wake up? I was in the most comfortable bed ever. It was so soft and felt silky on my body, and the smell ... it was so incredible, it was a mixture of man cologne, something dark and earthy, and pure maleness. It reminded me of Damon.

That's when I sat upright, my eyes flew open and my heart started to race right away. I last remembered being attacked in the park, and a vampire had bit me! My hand flew to my neck feeling around for a wound, but it found none. I did find one spot that was a bit tenderer then the others. Looking down at my shirt confirmed what I had feared, that I had been bitten, and I was covered in blood. I started to breath quickly, I clutched at my shirt trying to get away from it as if it was some sort of contagious disease.

In my panic I didn't even take notice of my surroundings, but when I saw a shadow looming over me I couldn't hold back the scream that came out.

"Whoa! Relax! Scarlett, it's me, Damon … you're okay, just relax."

I felt like I was gasping for air, even though I was breathing in and out, it didn't feel like I could get enough air in me. Looking up at Damon, it took a minute for me to register that this was in fact Damon and not my attacker.

"Damon …" my voice was low and raspy. "What … happened?"

I felt such a flood of relief, that it was in fact Damon and I was not dead.

Damon stood by the bed, watching me.

"I heard someone screaming; when I went to check it out it was you … a vampire was attacking you."

I nodded, feeling tears threatening to come out. My emotions were in quite a jumble. Seeing my distress, Damon sat on the bed next to me.

"Hey it's okay, I killed him okay? He's gone, he won't bother you again."

I knew those words should have comforted me, but they didn't. I lowered my head and let my hair fall over my face, I tried hard to hold back a sob, but it was no use, a heart wrenching cry broke free of my lips, and tears started to fall. Damon scooted closer and wrapped his arms around me, letting my forehead fall onto his shoulder.

"Shhh … it's alright Scarlett …" Damon softly whispered near my ear. He smoothed his hand down my hair and back, trying hard to comfort me.

After a bit of time, to my dismay Damon pulled back and stood up. I wiped my cheeks of the tears that were left and I watched him take smooth strides to his dresser to get a shirt out. He walked back to me and put his hand out.

"Come on, let's get you changed," he gave me that quirky smile that made him look so charming.

I put my hand in his, ignoring the usual shock we felt between each other. I swung my legs over and quickly stood up. A bit too fast too, because the next thing I knew my legs felt like jelly and I went crumbling down. I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the impact of the floor, but it never came, Damon had once again come to my rescue and caught me before I hit the ground.

"Easy … " He said quietly. His voice was low and rich. "You lost a lot of blood, so let's just take it slow okay?"

With Damon's help, I made it to his bathroom. The short walk had helped get the circulation back into my legs and by the time we reached the bathroom I was able to walk mostly on my own. Damon set the shirt on the counter and turned around.

"You can take a shower if you want, wash out all that blood, I'll get your clothes washed, so just put that shirt on."

I nodded again, feeling a little self-conscious. He wasn't planning on staying, was he? We both stared at each other for a moment, waiting to see what the other one would do.

"Will you be okay alone?" Damon watched me carefully; he had that roguish look in his eyes.

"I think I can manage." I finally said.

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping." He grinned deviously, his eyes sparkling in humor.

"Oh yeah … I am sure."

He nodded before leaving and shutting the door. I started to move towards the large mirror in front of me. Trying to keep my eyes averted from my bloody shirt, Ilooked at my neck. I grabbed my hair and moved it to the side to get a better look. Leaning in closer to the mirror I was astounded. The bite … it was gone. Some dried blood was there but otherwise nothing was there. No tears, no bite mark, no punctures, not even a scar.

I blinked a few times and moved back from the mirror. I tore my shirt off as fast as I could and threw it on the floor. Looking down I sighed. My dark blue bra was also stained. Quickly taking it off and throwing it on the top of the shirt, I turned around and noticed the bathroom I was in. It was so luxurious looking, I felt a bit underdressed for being in it.

Near the door was an old fashioned bathtub, and opposite of that was a very modern looking shower stall. The floor was of a jade marble, same as the shower. The walls were made of the same stone that was on the outside of the house. A window was by the sink, a mirror letting the moonlight in eerily.

I stripped off the rest of my clothes, tossing my shorts in the dirty pile, but kept the underwear separate.

Letting the water run down my back, I tried hard to not look down at the pink water running down my body and pooling around my feet. I reached for the soap, which smelled just like Damon, warm and earthy. I lathered and rinsed, enjoying the scent that clung to me. I quickly washed my hair and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed a towel that was near the shower, they were big and fluffy. I wrapped it around myself and walked back to the sink and mirror.

I looked around for a brush or comb but not finding any, I just ran my fingers in my hair trying to untangle it. Once again my fingers found their way to the site of where the bite had occurred, clearing the mirror I took another look at it.

There was a patch where the skin was pinker then the rest of my porcelain skin. I ran my index finger along it, memorized by it. I could recall the searing pain of the vampire's bite, when he tore my flesh open with no care of what it did to me. I could still hear his disgusting slurping and moaning sounds. I started to feel fear and panic rise in me again. I was so scared, that vampire could have killed me... if Damon had not heard me … maybe I would not be so lucky next time.

That is what scared me the most, _next time_. I just knew there would be a next time because I was different, Damon had said.

I reached for the shirt Damon had left me. It was a soft grey t-shirt, and when I put it on it was a little tight in the chest area, I glanced down and groaned. The shirt was so snug against my breasts that it contoured them, leaving nothing to the imagination. I just couldn't win. Giving myself a look in the mirror, I wished I were tall, skinny and blond with a frame that was not so curvy. Instead I had hair that stuck out in a crowd, and everything on my body seemed to curve and not do what it should do. At least I wasn't all that short, I thought. Slipping on the underwear, I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door leading back into Damon's bedroom.

I walked in a few feet, and no one was in there. It gave me a chance to get a better look at Damon's room. He didn't have a typical young adult or even guy room. It was just like the bathroom, spacious and luxurious. It was obvious Damon enjoyed the finer things in life.

His room was all wood. The floor and wall were a dark wooded color, giving the room a dark Gothic look. He had the typical dresser and night stands, all matching the room décor. My eyes roamed the room and came to the bed. It was a very large four-poster bed. It seemed higher off the ground then most beds today. The bed had a large, fancy headboard. His blankets were of course of dark colors as well, but the sheets were white silk, which somehow didn't surprise me.

* * *

Damon had gone downstairs to get Scarlett some juice. After losing so much blood, he was sure she could use the sugar from it. When he came back up and came into his room, he was expecting her to be out of the shower, he had heard the water stop, but he wasn't expecting to find her so damn provoking standing there in his room, smelling like him, in his shirt … there was just something so erotic at the sight, it made him pause and watch her explore his room.

Scarlett grabbed a book off his nightstand and stared at the book cover, and opened the book to where he had it bookmarked. She was so beautiful standing in the low light of the room, her mass of curls were still wet and clung to the back of his shirt. Letting his eyes roam her body, he had to stifle a groan. Thankfully, the shirt was long enough that it came down to her mid-thighs.

Feeling like a total voyeur, Damon finally spoke up.

"I brought you some juice; I thought you might be thirsty."

Scarlett let out a small cry from being startled and dropped the book on the floor. She was obviously very jumpy. She whirled around, her face filled with fear, which disappeared as soon as she saw it was Damon. He found this made him mad. She should be afraid of him! _Why the hell does she have to trust me? _Damon thought bitterly. He felt quite torn. Part of him was pleased, this meant she would trust him and he could get her to meet up with that witch tomorrow night, but another part was very upset. If she would fear him she would be safe from him.

Scarlett picked up the book and set it back down on the nightstand. Damon walked over and handed her the glass.

"Thank you." She murmured. She was blushing head to toe.

"So, Scarlett … we have to talk." Damon sat down on the bed and patted a spot next to him for her to join him. When she sat, the shirt revealed more of her legs, but Damon worked hard to not let his gaze deter from her face. "About tonight …"

Scarlett shook her head and set the glass down on the table.

"You are right, Damon. I do need you to protect me. Or at the very least help me understand what I can do to prevent this."

Damon gulped, taken aback. He wasn't expecting her to be so willing; he thought he would have to make a few arguments over it. But she just volunteered! Foolish girl. _See, she doesn't deserve these powers, she is practically handing them over!_

"Well, if that's what you want …"

"Just tell me what I have to do." She said firmly. She was playing with the hem of his shirt.

"A friend of mine … a witch, she will do a ritual to link us together, and so I'll know whenever you are in trouble."

Damon watched her carefully as she bit her lower lip, considering what he just said.

"What kind of ritual?"

"I'm not sure, she didn't tell me, but don't worry she won't hurt you."

Scarlett's shoulders sagged a little in relief. Damon tried hard to steel himself against her, she was starting to worm her way into him, and he couldn't let that happen.

Scarlett put her hand on Damon lap.

"Thank you … for, you know, finding me." She looked at Damon with such a look of pure innocence. That was all Damon could take, at least for tonight.

He stood up stiffly.

"You should get some sleep. Stay here for tonight; no one will come for you here."

Scarlett nodded, looking a little sad by his sudden change of mood and topic, but he didn't care. He waited for her to get under the blankets and like a small child he made sure she was comfortable and shut the light off that stood on the nightstand. He turned to leave but Scarlett's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Please … " she said in a small voice that was barely a whisper, "Don't go yet … I'm – I'm scared."

Damon could see with perfect vision in the dark, and looking at her face, he saw fresh tears forming. He unwrapped her hand from his wrist and walked around the bed, crawling into the other side.

Scarlett lay on her left side so Damon gathered her up, wrapping his arms around her. He let one arm rest around her stomach, the other under her neck. Scarlett snuggled up closer to him. Feeling her tears coming down on his arms, he sighed and set his head on top of hers, gently coddling her.

"It's alright Scarlett …" Damon whispered. Her tears smelled like fresh rain on a warm summer's day. With her body pressed against his he tried hard to concentrate on the task at hand. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and held her, until he knew she was asleep, her breaths coming in even, and slow motions.

Damon slowly eased his arms out of the tangled mess. When he was free, he gave Scarlett a last glance and went to sit up but stopped when he felt her move, she flipped over and nuzzled herself against his chest. Letting out a harsh curse, Damon looked down at Scarlett. Unable to help himself, he let his fingers glide down her hair, slowly petting her. Letting himself sink back into the bed. He groaned.

His body was tight and all wound up. He tried to ignore his own needs that were screaming at him to grab her and ravish her. It was going to be a long night.

"I do bad things, I am a bad person, and I deserve this torture." Damon whispered to himself. Taking a few calming deep breaths, he waited for sleep to come, which he hoped would be soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the support everyone!**

**And a BIG special thank you to__****_Adrienna my Beta reader._**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, I woke up feeling a lot better. I didn't feel dizzy anymore and things didn't seem too bleak. Maybe it was the fact that the sun was up, or because I had woken up in the arms of a very sexy man. I sure wasn't complaining.

I was not too sure how I ended up on Damon's chest though. Last thing I remembered from last night was he lying down with me. I really didn't want to be alone, I will admit it, after Damon had shut the light off I had this gripping fear, so I had asked him to stay, but this ... this was a little bit too intimate for me.

Well, I guess I could check off sleeping with a guy on my to-do list.

I lay as still as possible after I woke up. In a way, I didn't want to get up, feeling his hard chest under my hand was quite wonderful, and listening to his slow heartbeat was soothing. I found his heart didn't beat as often as mine did. Probably the result of being dead and all.

But I really did need to get up; I didn't really want to have the whole 'wake up in each other's arms' awkward moment.

I slowly and very carefully moved from Damon. My muscles were slightly cramped from being in the same position for so long, but I ignored the pain and kept slowly scooting my way away from him till I got to the edge of the big bed. Once there, I let myself glide down till my bare feet hit the floor. I took a look back at Damon, and he was still sleeping. I took this time to admire him. There was some light that was filtering through the cracks in the drapes, which splayed across the floor and some of the bed. Damon lay with one of his arms spread across the bed, the same arm that had been around me. His hair was tousled, and his face relaxed. He looked so handsome, with no trace of worry. When he was worried his forehead crinkled slightly, but there was no trace of that now. A few errand strands of hair fell onto his forehead; I had the urge to go brush it away.

My eyes traveled down his body and I marveled at the man I shared a bed with. He wore black jeans and a black button up shirt, which was halfway unbuttoned, exposing his golden skin. Who would have thought, a vampire with golden skin? I was in awe at this man's form; he truly was like one of the men I always read about in my romance novels I love so much. I had never met anyone like Damon. Sure he was mouthwatering to look at physically, but there was so much more to him. He had this dark exterior to him, and it was obvious something very practice even his reactions were rehearsed It seemed like he wanted to keep others away. But he showed this other side once in a while, that was sweet and caring, but it was like he caught himself and would stop and put that wall back up.

"Did you get a good enough look, or should I lay here a bit longer to let you drool some more?"

My eyes jetted back up to his face, and he had his eyes open and a small grin on his face. I felt my face burn up and start to flush.

"Wow, I didn't think it was possible for someone to turn beet red from head to toe!" Damon exclaimed, obviously quite amused with the situation.

"I uhm ... didn't want to wake you." I said lamely.

"Uh huh ... "

Damon stretched and stood with lightning speed, it was so fast that my eyes could not follow his movement. He casually strolled to his closet while unbuttoning the rest of his shirt; he let it fall off his arms and cast it on a chair in the corner. I felt like I should look away, I really should look away, right? But I couldn't, it was like my brain had stopped working properly. I told my eyes to look away, to close, anything! But it was no use; my eyes were fixed on Damon's chest. He was built like a God; he had a hard, lean frame, his abs were prominent and rippled, but not overly so. His chest was smooth and bare of any hair.

Damon found a clean black t-shirt and slipped it on. Turning back around and seeing my expression he let out a chuckle.

"Close your mouth, Scarlett, you might catch flies that way."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"My mouth was not opened."

"Oh, come on now, I was just teasing, I just never seen anyone act so ... virginal!" He crossed the room and headed to his door.

Unfortunately, he had hit a nerve. My face fell, and I stood stiffly next to the bed. The words rang in my head, recalling the last thing my ex-boyfriend Marcus had said to me.

_Goddamn Scarlett, just give it up already, quit being such a virgin_.

Damon turned around to say something but seeing my face made him pause.

"What?"

I shrug.

"Nothing. I think I'd like to go home for now, till it's time to meet with your witch."

Damon furrowed his brow and made his way towards me.

"Scarlett, what's wrong?"

I was going to say nothing, but Damon was soon in front of me, looming down at me.

"Don't you dare say nothing, if I'm going to be protecting you, you can be honest with me."

"Damon, its silly ... I just ... I am a virgin, okay? There now, can we move on? I'd like my clothes, please."

It was Damon's turn to look speechless and uncomfortable. He turned around quickly and cleared his throat.

"Uhmm, let's go get something to eat, I didn't get a chance to wash your clothes last night, so give me, like, an hour."

I sighed, great, now things were going to be even more awkward between us since I drop the V-bomb. I followed Damon downstairs to the large kitchen. Stefan and Elena were down there eating. Elena wore one of Stefan's shirts. I guessed it was the theme of the day.

"Scarlett!" Elena got up from her seat and hugged me tightly. It was rather unexpected, but very welcome that she had been worried about me. "Oh my gosh, I am so relieved you're alright!"

"I'm fine Elena, just a little shook up." I hugged her back tightly.

She took my hand, and urged me to sit next to her. Stefan was drinking a cup of coffee and gave me a small smile.

"Well I'm here, if you need to talk, I've been bitten, chased and hunted more times then I care to remember." Elena said with a somber look. Stefan reached out and patted her hand comfortingly.

"So what would you like to eat, Scarlett?" Damon stood by the table.

"Oh ... umm, I am not really hungry. I'll just have some water."

"I don't think so, you need to eat. I'll just surprise you." Damon turned and walked to the fridge, digging stuff out.

I watched him grab some eggs, tomatoes and other ingredients. He worked with a skilled hand

"You can cook?" I asked, curiously watching him.

"Of course I can cook. I am a great cook, too."

This surprised me, he just didn't look like the type of guy who would cook, or even eat for that matter.

"I didn't think you could eat..."

"We ate together at the restaurant." He said over his shoulder, while scrambling my eggs.

"Good point..." I felt rather stupid for asking that.

"We can eat, drink, whatever, as long as we keep a steady diet of blood."

"In fact, coffee and warm drinks are your friends," Stefan added, "They warm us up so we don't feel so cold."

I nodded, while Damon handed me some orange juice.

"Scarlett ... did you know the vampire who attacked you?" Stefan asked, looking at me seriously.

"No, I had never seen him before." I answer quietly.

"Why were you at the park last night?" Elena asked looking at me with concern.

"Well, it was strange, Caroline insisted we take a walk, I didn't want to go, but I don't know ... she kept saying we had to..." I frowned down at my cup of juice.

"She insisted? That's not like Caroline, I mean she is pushy, but not about something like that..." Elena gave Stefan a knowing look.

Damon hurried and set a plate in front of me. He had made me a large plate of scrambled eggs with some fresh fruit decorating the plate. I looked up at him curiously, but he had already left the room, and he soon came back with a small bag.

"This tastes amazing Damon, thank you." I took another hungry bite.

"My pleasure. I hope you don't mind, I need my breakfast too." He shook a blood bag, like the ones you see at the hospital for transfusion. I was surprised that it didn't bother me at all.

"No, go ahead." I watched him carefully, waiting for fangs to spring out or maybe him to roar or something.

He poured the bag into a crystal glass, and took a long sip before sitting next to me.

"It doesn't have to warm or something?" I didn't take my eyes off him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"No ... but I do prefer it at 98.8 degrees, are you offering?"

I blush and looked back down at my breakfast.

* * *

_Okay, maybe that was out of line,_ thought Damon, but she was so much fun to make blush. Her cheeks and ears would turn bright red, and if he really got her embarrassed, even her arms and legs would flush, he wondered if the rest of her would blush too.

Damn ... who knew she would be a virgin? He really did put his foot in his mouth earlier. She was so pretty, and had this sexy allure he just assumed ... but now wasn't the time for thinking about voluptuous virgins, Stefan and Elena were onto something when Scarlett mentioned Caroline's odd behavior. He had to keep them from talking to Scarlett, at least till tonight; he didn't want them putting ideas in her head and making her suspicious.

Damon finished his glass, and grabbed a strawberry off Scarlett's plate giving her a grin.

"Your clothes are in the dryer, after their done we can go back to your place so you can change." Damon said casually.

Stefan gave Damon a sharp look.

"I can take her home Damon; I have to take Elena home."

"That's so nice of you, Stefan, but not necessary, I will take her home." Damon scoffed.

Scarlett watched the exchange curiously.

"It's really no trouble, maybe Elena can stay with her, and they can hang out." Stefan continued.

Elena nodded, seeming to agree to this plan. Damon clenched his jaw and watched Scarlett take her plate to the sink. Damon stood and grabbed Scarlett's hand, urging her back to his room, but not before Elena asked another question.

"Scarlett, are you feeling alright?"

"I think so, yes, just a little bit shaken still, why?" Scarlett stopped in her tracks.

"I was just wondering, since you had some of Damon's blood."

"Wait, I what?" Her tone heightened a notch, giving Damon a look.

"He didn't tell you? "

"Why would he give me his blood?"

"To heal your bite mark." Stefan piped in, watching both Damon and Scarlett carefully.

"Oh ... no, he didn't need to, see I can -"

But Damon didn't give her a chance to finish.

"I think the dryer is done, let's go ... and Stefan, _I_ will take Scarlett home."

Damon tugged on her hard, not giving her another chance to finish her sentence, or to take any more questions. Hurrying upstairs, he made a quick stop at the laundry room and picked up her clothes. Damon left her to change in his room. Once she was ready they both took the short walk to her house.

"So, your blood can heal people?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't give me any, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

They reached Scarlett's house. She walked right in, not having locked the door last night, since she thought she was only going for a short walk. Damon stood on the stoop of the door. An invisible force keeping him from entering. Scarlett gave him an odd look.

"I can't come in, unless you invite me in."

"Oh, really? You can come in, Damon ... so vampires can't come in?"

"No, not unless you invite them in. So never invite anyone inside. Got it?"

Scarlett nodded.

"I will go change, just make yourself at home." She hurried up the stairs.

Damon was left in the big living room. He walked to the fireplace mantel, which had several pictures on it. Most of the frames had a happy smiling family, with two little girls with almost white blonde hair that looked identical. A smiling middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair. And a tall woman with the same hair color as the girls, who Damon remembered from when he first saw Scarlett. None of the pictures had Scarlett in it, how strange, except one that was buried in the back of all the other frames. Scarlett was alone in the picture; it was an obvious school picture. She was probably ten or eleven in it. She had the same bright crimson messy hair and dark green eyes. She wasn't smiling in the picture, in fact she looked so sad. This made Damon upset. Why did this seemingly loving family not include her in any of the pictures?

Scarlett came down the stairs wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green tank top; she was also carrying a sweater.

"Damon..."

Damon turned around and looked at Scarlett. She was nervously biting her lower lip.

"If you didn't give me any blood, I am to assume I healed myself right?"

"You did. I saw it happen." He answered quietly.

"Why - why am I this way?" She asked sadly.

"I don't know. Does your dad have magic?"

"Not that I know of. I tried to ask him once. He told me to never make up such nonsense again."

"Maybe your mother then."

"Maybe." She said, but didn't sound very convinced.

Damon set the picture down.

"So what time do we have to meet this witch?" Scarlett asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Not till eight tonight."

"Well ... I guess you can go home if you want, and we can meet up later." She sat on the big fluffy couch and reached for a book that sat on the coffee table.

_Was she trying to get rid of me?_ Damon wondered. He felt a bit of annoyance that she wanted to get rid of him. Letting himself drop down on the couch next to her, he spread his arm out and put it around her shoulder.

"I have nothing else to do, so I'll just hang out here, I think." What the hell was wrong with him? No one else wanted him around, and he was used to that, so why did it matter if one more person thought that?

Scarlett had her nose in her book and gave Damon a glance.

"You really don't need to stay, Damon, I will be okay, I was just going to read."

"What are you reading?" Damon tried to look at the book cover, but she shielded it.

"Nothing ... just a book." She tried to shove the book between the armrest and the cushion.

Damon smiled, he couldn't resist this challenge! He made a teasing grab for the book.

"No, Damon!" Scarlett shouldered him back over to his side of the couch, still clutching the book tightly.

So she wanted to play this game...

Damon twisted around with vampire speed, so he had a knee on the couch and his body over Scarlett, and he grabbed the book from her grasp and with ease, before she could even react. Scarlett let out a gasp, only to find Damon on top of her. His head was only inches from hers, Damon found his gaze moving to her pink lips. They were slightly parted, breathing heavily from him startling her. It was obvious she was not immune to the moment as well, her eyes softened.

"Damon..." She said in a very low whisper, he probably wouldn't have heard, if he didn't have great hearing.

Damon watched Scarlett's cheek flush and her tongue dart out to lick her lips. Time seemed to stand still for a moment while Damon and Scarlett stared at each other, lost in each other's gazes. He had never really noticed how lovely her eyes really were, they were the darkest shade of green, it reminded him of moss, but her eyes also held some flecks of gold.

"Damon..." Scarlett said again, louder this time.

"Yes...?" Damon answered softly

"Give me my book back!" She launched up and tried to snatch it, but even in his distracted state, Damon was still faster than her.

Shaking himself, Damon sat back into his seat and finally got to look at this book she was trying to hide. Damon quirked an eyebrow and his mouth curved into a smirk.

"Scandalous Desires? ... Really, Scarlett?"

Scarlett reached out and ripped the book out of his hands.

"It's ... just a book." She set the book back onto the table.

"Uh huh ... I think someone is a little to curious about some things."

Damon looked at Scarlett's face and he felt a little guilty for teasing her again. She was biting on her nails, usually a habit that he found rather disgusting but there was someone adorable and child-like when Scarlett was doing it.

Damon quickly shrugged off the guilt, she deserved it, and she had just led him on. Served her right.

He needed to get away from her, clear his head. He stood up.

"You're right, you don't need me here right now, I'll pick you up at seven. Be ready." Damon opened the front door and gave her a last glance, before stepping outside and disappearing.


	7. Chapter 7

**_This chapter contains disturbing material for some. _**

_Not to spoil the chapter but the ritual in this chapter is a bit graphic. Not gruesome, but it might be disturbing to some. Also the spell performed are written in Old English (Anglo-Saxon). I spelled them how they would sound, the proper spelling is much more complicated. _

_Enjoy._

_**This Chapter is ******__********__Adrienna read and approved ;) Thank you my dear you rock!_  


**Chapter 7**

I spent the rest of the afternoon dozing on the couch. When my phone buzzed at five telling me I had a call, I answered it drowsily.

"Scarlett?"

"Hi Dad, how's your trip?" I asked sleepily.

"Good. We are coming home tonight; Brittany's business was cut short, so we decided to come home."

"Oh, okay."

"Why does it sound like you were sleeping? Is that all you been doing while I been gone, sleeping?" His voice was angry.

"No, dad. I just ... I guess I fell asleep. "

"Well, get your lazy ass up. I hope you did some of the chores I left you on the list."

"Uhm ... the list?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, Scarlett! The damn list I left in the kitchen. " He was annoyed. "That's just great, you didn't do a damn thing on it, what the hell have you been doing? Just never mind. We'll talk when I get home. Our flight lands at eight."

"Okay dad..."

But the line was dead. He had already hung up. I sighed and got up. My head felt a little fuzzy, I think I probably needed more food, but I wasn't hungry. Forcing myself to get something to eat, I headed to the kitchen. Looking on the counter near the coffee maker, there was the list my dad was rambling about. I was used to his anger and harsh words towards me, but he wasn't always like that. I am not sure what had happened, it seemed the older I got the angrier he got with me. I knew it was probably time I moved out for good, I'd have to see how things go at college this year, maybe I could afford a small apartment off campus. I threw the list back on the counter and grabbed a banana and a few pretzels.

Soon enough I heard a car horn beeping outside. I lit a couple lights and grabbed my zip-up sweater and headed outside. Damon was in my driveway in his light blue Camaro. It was a nice car, I didn't know much about cars but I knew this was an old model. I opened the door and sat in. Music was blaring out of the speakers, I just gave Damon a smile, but he didn't even give me a second glance.

After several minutes of driving, I turned the music down.

"So, where are we headed?"

"Right outside of town, there is a spot in the woods, Trish is going to meet us there."

I nodded and watched the scenery go by. I couldn't read Damon's emotion but he had that wall back up, I sort of wondered if he was upset about this afternoon. When he had gone for my book, I could have sworn he was going to kiss me. Okay, I was no expert on kissing, I had only been kissed by two guys, but I had read hundreds of books where the scene started just like that, the guy does something that annoys the girl and somehow they end up really close to each other, then the guy makes his move.

Did I want Damon to make a move? I gave him a side-glance while he drove, he seem to be lost in his thoughts as well. I didn't know much about him. I knew he was a vampire that had killed people, he had a brother that drove him nuts, and he was willing to do some sort of ritual to protect me. The question was, why? No one did something like this for someone else for free.

Damon pulled over on the side of the road.

"Hope you are up to some walking."

Damon wore black jeans and a white t-shirt, with his leather jacket that I had first met him in.

"Why are we doing this in the spooky woods?" I asked, looking around; it was a typical wooded area. The sun was setting and the air was cooling, a slight fog was starting to form from the air temperature change. I walked behind Damon, letting him lead the way.

"Because this is a pretty big spell, even for Trish, she needs to be at one with nature, or some shit like that. This place seemed perfect, and she needed to do it on a full moon when it peaks which will be at 9:16pm."

We walked a little bit more before I worked up the courage to ask a question that had been nagging me.

"Damon … why are you doing this?"

Damon turned his head towards me briefly.

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully.

I stop walking.

"Why are you willing to protect me, what's in it for you?"

Damon paused and turned around, he walked back towards me. His mood was dark, I could tell that just by looking at his face. Maybe it was a vampire thing; they had such intense mood swings, it seemed.

"I am protecting you because I thought you could use it."

"Not that I don't appreciate it … but no one does this sort of favor for free, Damon."

Damon shrugged.

"Look, take it or leave it, I'm offering my help because you're nice, not like the rest of the annoying trash in Mystic Falls, we went on a date, I sort of like you … I don't know, Scarlett." Damon sounded exasperated but there was a hint of something else in his voice.

Damon noticed that I was still unsure by his answer. He took a few more steps closing the distance between us, he grabbed both my hands in his, both getting used to that shocking sensation we get from our touch, we both ignored it.

"Listen … I been around a long time … and never in my lifetime have I ever met anyone who shocks me every time I touch her, or that doesn't cower in fear from me. After this long, I have learned that when you find someone like that, it's worth finding out more. I will protect you to figure out what you are to me."

I didn't answer right away and this seem to satisfy Damon that my fears were put off for now, he tugged on my hand and I followed him further in the woods. I was still unsure about many things but at this point I didn't think I had many other options other than live in fear forever.

We walked another ten minutes or so. The forest seemed to clear and we came to an area that was clear of trees. The light purple sky was above us giving the area an eerie glow. There was obviously someone here, because some candles were set up on the grassy lawn with some other items. Damon hurried ahead of me. I could tell he had his game face on. His eyes scanned the area and he was on full alert.

"Damon, you made it." Came a voice of a woman.

"Trish." Damon said cautiously.

"Is this her?"

A woman walked towards us, she wasn't very tall, and she had blonde hair with streaks of grey in it. She stopped in front of me.

"Hi ... I'm Scarlett."

"My, my ... she is a powerful little thing, Damon wasn't lying." She slowly circled me, assessing me. "What are your powers, child?" She asked from behind me.

"I – I don't know. "

"Of course you know. Things you can do that others can't."

"I can move objects ... feel what others feel."

"Very nice ... what else?"

"Heal... " I said quietly.

This made Trish stop in her tracks.

"Healing huh? I see..." She turned and gave a glance back to Damon.

"So, you are going to link Damon and I?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, child. Are you sure you want to do this? It cannot be undone. Ever."

This was a forever deal? Damon had not mentioned that part. But it can't be forever, can it? I mean, these things can be undone …

I tried to stifle a chuckle that was building up. Was this even real? I mean, come on, witches, spells and vampires? I had been going along with it so far, I didn't have a reason to doubt Damon, after being attacked I certainly believed in vampires, but magic and spells … it seemed a bit silly.

I noticed Trish staring at me; I shook my head and answered her question.

"Yes, I am sure."

"Very well. Damon, please do a quick look of the area, make sure no one will disturb us."

"Really, Trish? I don't think anyone but Bambi is out here this time of night." He said in a bored tone.

"Just humor me, then."

Damon strolled off, muttering to himself. Once he was far enough away that I could barely make out his form, Trish turned to me. She put her finger to her lips, meaning for me to be quiet. She then handed me a piece of paper. I unfolded it; it had some writing on it.

_Scarlett, do not speak, Damon can hear you. I want to meet with you tomorrow. I wish to tell you things you need to know. Meet me at the Grill at 4pm. Just nod to accept._

I nodded. Trish took the note from my hands and let it drop to the ground. She then mumbled a few words and the note burst into flames. What could Trish have to tell me that was so secret? Was this woman trustworthy? She must be, if Damon asked her to do this ritual, right? But it might give me the opportunity to ask her about my abilities.

I could feel some of her emotions, but it was like she had a shield up, I had never encounter someone who could do that. I did feel fear from her, most definitely fear from Damon.

Damon came back within moments.

"Alright Trish, let's get this done." His voice was hard and his expression was unreadable.

Trish walked towards the middle of the clearing where candles were setup in a circle pattern.

"Can you please tell me what you are going to do?" My voice, I noticed, was laced with panic.

I tried to take a few calming breaths, but it didn't do much. My heart was still thundering in my chest.

"First I will call upon my sisters and the earth's elements to assist me. You and Damon will stand in the circle with this dagger. " My eyes jetted to a little white handled knife. "I will say some words, and then you must both pledge that you are doing this willingly. Damon will then cut your palm and taste your blood; you then must do the same. You will then join hands while I finish the spell and bind your hands together."

"I have to _what now_?" I squeaked out.

I wasn't a squeamish person, blood and guts never bothered me, but then again, what had I seen? A few skinned knees, cuts and bruises … I didn't think I could physically take a knife and cut Damon's hand, and then drinking his blood … yuck! My stomach did a little flip flop. Ugh … hopefully that banana would stay down.

Both Trish and Damon were already in the circle. I was standing in the same spot as before. My feet decided to stop responding, and I couldn't blame them as more panicking thoughts went through my head, recalling my attack from last night.

My blood had been like a drug to that vampire, this was why we were doing this, because apparently my blood was a magnet to vampires. What if Damon couldn't stop from drinking? I felt my knees growing weak and my breathing got erratic.

Damon noticed my distress and came to me.

"What's wrong, Scarlett?" He set his hand on my back.

I wanted to answer but I couldn't find enough air to respond.

"Hey, it's okay," Damon grabbed me and sat me on the ground gently pushing my head between my knees. "Just relax, Scarlett, take a couple deep breaths. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

I looked up at him.

"What if – you … can't stop?"

"I'll stop. Trust me; I am not doing all this just to lose you before we get done."

I really wanted to believe him.

"We have to do this now, Damon." Trish's voice called out.

It was totally dark now; the only light we had was the candles that Trish had lit.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded and got up. My heart still felt like it might burst out of my chest but I wanted this over and done with.

* * *

Trish handed Damon the small dagger. Damon gave a glance at Scarlett. She was so pale it had him slightly worried she might pass out during the ritual. Her eyes were wide with fear and he could see her physically shaking.

Trish walked to the edge of the circle and closed her eyes. She meditated for a moment and with a commanding voice, started to use words that were unknown to Damon. It almost sounded like Latin but he was pretty sure it wasn't.

"Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me."

After those words, the candles around them flared up and held their tall flames. Trish opened her eyes, which had an eerie glow to them. The wind had picked up around Damon and Scarlet. Trish looked to the sky and yelled.

"Ic the gehatte, searobend."

She looked at Damon and nodded. It was time. Damon took Scarlett's hand. She was as cold as a block of ice; Damon could see her delicate veins snaking through her hand. He tried to give her a reassuring smile but she didn't look at him, her eyes were fixed on the dagger.

Damon spoke softly, holding Scarlett's palm up.

"I pledge that this binding is done of my free will."

He then took the dagger and brought it to Scarlett's palm. He could hear her heart beating even faster, her eyes were wild with fear, and he really thought she was about to bolt, but she held her hand steadily up for him. He supported it, and with a quick stab he stuck the dagger into her palm. He heard her hiss in pain. He made a quick slice and her blood pooled in her hand. It was his turn to let out a low hiss. The scent of her fresh blood brought out the vampire in him.

His fangs sprung out and his vision turned even more acute. He hoped like hell Scarlett didn't freak out at the change in him. To his surprise, he felt her urging her hand up to his lips. He dared to give her a glance, her eyes were fixed on his face but she didn't look afraid. Soon her hand was only inches from his lips and the smell was intoxicating.

Usually blood smelled like, well blood. Everyone had their own unique flavor, but in the end it was all the same to him, he wasn't picky. But Scarlett … he wasn't sure why he didn't pick it up last night, but now he could see why Will had a hard time resisting. His fangs were throbbing and he didn't hesitate a moment longer, he bent down and at first took a delicate lick of her blood, when the heather-and-roses sweetness hit his tongue, he knew he would be in trouble. With more force than he meant too he slammed her hand hard against his mouth. His mouth filled with a sudden rush of blood, the scent of the heather-and-roses saturating his senses. He was greedy for it, could not recall ever knowing anything as exquisite as the taste of Scarlett on his tongue, the vibrant essence of her blood coursing into his body.

Damon took a few swallows from her, but his hunger only grew more. Not only were his senses more aware of her, his body was responding as well. He felt his lust for her growing.

Somehow, Damon snapped himself out of this exotic trance he was in, and pushed Scarlett's hand away. He let out a low growl, fighting with himself, one part not wanting to hurt Scarlett and the other wanting to consume her.

Damon trusted the dagger into Scarlett's hand and he tried to take a few cooling breaths, but his senses were overwhelmed with her, as he watched her take his hand. Damon was breathing hard and having a hard time focusing on calming thoughts with her touching him.

"I pledge that this binding is done of my free will." She whispered softly.

She hesitated for a moment but pressed the dagger to Damon's hand and pushed it lightly over his skin, barely breaking it. She made a frustrated sound and tried again, this time cutting him a bit deeper. Damon brought his hand to her lips; she'd had to act quickly, before his cut would heal up. He felt her take a deep breath, and she clutched her eyes tight. She took a sip from his blood, and then another. She then turned her head to the side and swallowed hard.

Damon tried not to groan at the sight of her, her lips were stained red with his blood. Grabbing her cut hand with his, he pressed his palm to her. He laced his fingers with hers and gazed into her eyes, which were slowly opening. Without thought, Damon took a step closer to her, pressing his body against hers, his head bent down near her ear.

Trish walked over and wrapped a bright red ribbon around Damon and Scarlett's hands, binding them together. She uttered more words, this time in English.

"I bind these two together. They will share all, for none to be hidden. "

She mumbled a few more words, but she was obviously getting weak.

Trish walked back to her previous location and looked to the sky with her hands held up. She closed her eyes and seemed to go into another meditative trance.

Damon felt a tingling sensation in his hand that was bound to Scarlett's. It was unpleasant, but as the minutes went by the tingling turn to a burning sensation. He felt Scarlett stiffen next to him. It was a little painful to him, but nothing he couldn't handle. Scarlett, on the other hand, let out a small whimper and her fingers tightened around his. Damon wrapped his free arm around her, letting her know it was going to be okay. She let her head rest on his chest, while they waited for the pain to fade.

Trish finally put her arms down, and thanked her spirit friends. Her head sagged, and the candles had died down.

"It's done." She said weakly.

Damon shrugged out of his trance, taking a step away from Scarlett. He didn't feel any different.

How long do we have to keep this ribbon around us?"

"You can remove it now." Trish shuffled to collect her items, and made her way out of the woods.

"Should we help her?" Scarlett asked, concerned.

"Nah … she doesn't want any help from me. She'll be fine." Damon unwrapped the ribbon and untangled his fingers from Scarlett's. Their hands slowly separated, both wounds were gone but they each had a small scar where the dagger had been put in.

"I guess this won't go away, huh." Scarlett commented, looking at her matching scar. "Do you … feel any different?"

"No."

Damon started to walk back in the direction they had come from. Scarlett hurried to catch up to him.

"So how will we know if it worked?"

"I don't know … you can go look for a vampire, and find out that way."

"No thanks …" Scarlett glared at Damon's back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Translation of spells:**

_Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me = Earth, air, fire, water, obey me_

_Ic the gehatte, searobend = I bound these two cunningly._


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank everyone for being so awesome and leaving me comments and reviews. I do try and email and thank you all personally for taking the time to for doing so. A few of you are not registered members so I cant contact you, so let me say thank you here :)**

_In this chapter I took a little bit of the Season 1 script and put it in. I know some of you are not familiar with the series, but that's okay. The reason I did this is because I didn't really want to introduce some new characters and plot its not the main theme of my story. In this chapter I will bring up the Tomb vampires that were released. (In the TV series, Damon essential forced Bonnie and her grandmother to open a tomb door where he thought Katherine was, the tomb housed 27 vampires from the late 1800's which were released and some were out for revenge against Damon and Stefan feeling it was their fault they got trapped in there). In my story the vampires have already been released and Damon never took part of those events. Again this will not play a big part in my story, I am only doing this to led to the events of Scarlett suspecting something more is amiss and to her meeting with Trish. _

_I also bring up Elena's birth mother, mostly to show more of Damon's questionable character._

___**This Chapter is ******__********__Adrienna read and approved ;) Thank you my dear you rock!_

**Chapter 8**

We both walked back to Damon's car in silence. It took us much longer. Since I wasn't blessed with Damon's night vision, I found myself tripping over branches. After almost falling for the second time, Damon had slowed his pace down and took my hand to guide me through. When we finally cleared the forest, Damon opened the door for me; I gladly sank into the leather seat with a groan. My legs were sore from walking and I was just drained.

Damon got in and started the car but he didn't move.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah ... I think, just tired."

He shifted and turned towards me a bit more.

"Listen, Scarlett, back there ... what happened with the whole blood thing..."

I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it, you can't help what you are, I get it, I'm yummy to vampires, I am not hurt and I am not afraid of you." I patted him on the hand and smiled.

Damon wore a shocked expression on his face, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. He put the car in drive and we took off.

"You want to go get something to drink?" Damon asked suddenly.

I was a little surprised by the offer; I thought he was going to just go dump me off at home. Thinking about going home made me cringe. I glanced at the clock on the radio; it was a few minutes after ten. I am sure my family was about to get home any minute, and I did not feel like seeing my father tonight to hear his _'I didn't do what I was supposed too'_ speech.

"Sure, I'd like that." I said, a bit too quickly.

Damon gave me a suspicious look, but didn't say anything. I had to be a bit more careful around him; he was way too intuitive for his own good, and explaining my daddy issue with him was not on my priority list tonight.

"So, I wonder how this link thing is going to work … can you read my thoughts now?" I wondered out loud.

Damon groaned.

"God, I hope not. I don't think I could bear listening to a woman's thoughts, I'm insane enough."

I laughed and slapped Damon in the arm. Without taking his eyes off the road, he cracked a grin as well.

"Well, how are you going to know when I'm in danger?" I held my hand up to stop him from replying right away. I took a mimicking tone, "And don't say, 'Go find a vampire to find out.'"

This time, Damon smiled.

"I don't know, Scarlett. I guess we will have to wait and find out, I am guessing it will be a feeling."

I sighed. I hated not knowing or not having an answer.

Damon pulled the car up to his house.

"I was going to go to the Grill, but I'm not in the mood to deal with a crowd. Plus I am hungry and I promised Stefan I wouldn't eat any more people, so this place will have to do for us tonight."

We both got out and walked to the door.

"This is fine. Why did you promise Stefan that? I thought you could drink without killing people?"

Damon opened the door for me and I walked in.

"No, I don't have to kill, but Stefan is a people lover and I am trying to keep the peace between us – somewhat, so I got some soccer mom in the fridge that I am going to devour."

I found myself laughing at his joke. I went into the spacious living room while Damon went to get his meal. I was surprised to find Stefan and Elena in the living room sitting together.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." I was about to turn back and go find Damon.

"No, its okay, Scarlett. Please sit down." Stefan said politely.

_Uh oh … that didn't sound good._

Stefan and Elena were both seated on the couch together, which faced the fireplace. I sat down in the loveseat next to the couch. I shifted uncomfortably under both their stares.

"So … what's up?" I asked, and I started to fidget with my bracelet.

"What were you and Damon up to tonight?" Elena started casually, but she was human I could feel she was anxious and very upset, and she was up to something.

"Oh you know … just hanging out …" I replied vaguely.

Damon walked into the room and handed me a glass of some brown liquid. I took a cautious sip and coughed when I swallowed the contents, which turned out to be very strong Bourbon. Damon tried to hide his smile at my reaction and sat down next to me, spreading his arm behind me, and extending his long legs out.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite little brother and his ball and chain … this is cozy isn't it?"

I flinched at his comment. I felt the air change in the living room, it was charged with electricity, things were about to get ugly, I just knew it. Elena got up and walked towards Damon, her eyes were full of anger.

"Damon, how could you not tell us the tomb vampires were out!?" She said loudly.

"Oops … had a lot on my mind lately, guess I just … forgot." Damon said in a bored tone.

"Well, now they are after Stefan, do you know that?" She pointed her finger at him, "You should have warned us!"

"Hey … I told you guys not to mess with that tomb. But no one ever listens to me."

Elena let out a harsh breath and clenched her fists tightly. I had no idea what they were talking about, but it was obvious whatever had happened, Elena was very upset over it.

"What tomb vampires?" I asked.

"In 1864, before Stefan and I were turned, Mystic Falls was full of vampires. The town's people caught on, and disposed of the vampires by trying to burn them in a church. What they didn't know is that a witch saved them, and they went into a tomb under the church, it was magically sealed and none of them could get out, but Stefan and Elena here had to go mess around with things they shouldn't have, and all those vampires were released. " Damon paused and gave me a side glance, never taking his eyes off Elena. "The vampire that attacked you last night was one of them."

"Oh … well this can't be good … why are they looking for Stefan?"

"Because … it was Stefan's … carelessness that exposed those vampires almost 150 years ago. " It was obvious Damon didn't want to go into more details, his body was stiff and I could feel his anger rolling off him.

Elena glared at him.

"You are an ass Damon, you know that." She seethed.

"You don't have to be snarky about it." Damon smiled maliciously at Elena.

"Oh gee, I'm sorry Damon; I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky."

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire, Elena?"

I gaped at both of them, what the hell was going on here…

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

Damon held his hand over his heart and feigned a pain.

"Ouch." He smirked at Elena.

I had heard enough. I didn't know what was going on, but it was obvious these three needed a moment alone. I stood up and stormed out the front door. I heard Damon say something to Elena and Stefan, and he followed me.

"Scarlett … wait!" Damon called behind me.

I didn't stop; I walked down his long driveway. I knew if Damon wanted too, he could easily run in front of me and stop me, but he didn't. I suspected it was his way of respecting me, or he could just enjoy the dramatics if caused, and after what I just witnessed I was rather suspicious of the second choice.

"Please, let me explain!" His voice was much closer behind me this time.

I stop walking near the sidewalk where several pine trees stood tall. I glanced in the direction of my house, and I could see several more lights on, my family was obviously home now.

Damon stood in front of me and sighed.

"Look, just let me explain …"

"Sure go ahead, and then will you _leave me alone_?" I snapped.

Damon just shrugged.

"Look, the Elena thing; I didn't know it was her mother! Some woman came to me fifteen years ago, begging me to turn her into a vampire. "

I didn't really know what to say.

"Scarlett … I never claimed to be a good guy, okay? I do bad things! I do things on impulse, out of revenge or just because am bored. That's who I am. "

We both stood staring at each other for a moment. I started to feel a little bad for storming out; I didn't really have a reason to after all, Damon was right; how could I hold something he did over a decade ago and that I have no involvement in? In all fairness, Elena had been rather cruel with her words to him.

* * *

Damon watched Scarlett process what he told her. He was still rather unsure why he went after her when she stormed out. What the hell did it matter if she left; he got what he wanted out of her. Even now he could feel some of her power coursing through him. He felt jumpy and restless; he hoped it was a side effect that would go away.

He tried to convince himself that the only reason he was coming after her was because he still had to keep her alive, to use her powers. But a little nagging voice in his head told him otherwise, that he actually did care what she thought of him.

"You are right Damon, I'm sorry I stormed off like that, I guess I was just a little overwhelmed."

Damon was horrified. Why was she apologizing? What the hell was wrong with this girl, maybe the magic had made her partially insane?

Now he had the urge to scare her. This would be easier if she hated him like everyone else, he could do hate, not sympathy and forgiveness.

"Of course I'm right, if you want to hang out with someone like me, you have to deal with the fact that I kill people just because I can, I use them till their usefulness is gone, people are disposable to me, Scarlett."

Scarlett took a step closer to him and her eyes were fixed on his.

"I don't believe that. You do everything for a reason. "

"Sure, if it will benefit me. I'll even use you, if I get the chance." Damon glared at Scarlett.

"You don't really mean that …" She was frowning now; he could tell he planted that seed of doubt in her head.

"Yes, I do Scarlett. That is what I do; I use people, and get rid of them when am done with them. I don't need you thinking I am this saint, because am not, I am a bad person."

To Damon's distress, Scarlett took another step even closer.

"I think you are saying that to scare me away. I am not sure why you want to keep people away, but it won't work with me."

Damon growled, and grabbed Scarlett by the shoulders, and with his vampire speed he roughly slammed her against one of the big pine trees. His fangs shot out, and he snarled inches from her face.

"I am not this good hero guy you think I am. Stop idolizing me because I will just stab you in the back."

Damon could smell Scarlett's fear, it was coming off her in awful waves, but her face remained placate. She was trying to be brave and that pissed him off even more.

He gave her an evil smirk, and moved his head to the crook of her neck. He nuzzled her neck and felt his fangs shoot out, right where her vein was; he could see and feel her heart beating faster right there. He took a dramatic deep breath through his nose, smelling her blood and fear. He then grazed his fangs along the long vein, moving ever so slowly upwards. He stopped inches from her ear.

"Do you see how easily I could just end you … right now." He whispered harshly.

He could feel her trembling in his arms.

"I know you won't hurt me Damon …" Her voice was soft but held a hint of panic to it. _Good_, he thought. He was making her nervous.

Tearing himself away from her, Damon glared at her.

"Just go home, Scarlett." He turned his back to her dismissing her.

She was breathing hard, but she didn't have to be told twice. He heard her take off running.

Turning around to watch her run home, he was surprised to find not Scarlett standing in front of him, but another vampire.

"Fredrick." Damon growled.

Fredrick was one of the tomb vampires that had essential taken leadership of the little clan that escaped. He remembered him from 1864.

"Hello, Damon." Fredrick punched Damon hard, sending him stumbling back against a tree.

Fredrick then revealed a stake he was holding, and pledged it into Damon's stomach.

* * *

I was running home. Damon was such an ass. I shivered and wiped my neck for the third time. When I was near my house I stopped running and took a deep breath. I didn't want to come in all freaked out, and make the inquisition that was coming my way any worse.

While trying to get my heart to stop beating so fast I heard a loud cracking sound coming from the direction I had just came from. I turned around and walked towards there. I am not sure why I wanted to go back, why did I want to go see if Damon was alright, it's not like he gave a crap about me, it was obvious he was using me for something, I just didn't know what. Maybe I am a glutton for punishment.

Nearing the trees we were at, I heard a man talking, but it wasn't Damon, and then I heard an awful gurgling sound and some grunting. I tried to be as stealthy as possible. When I got closer I saw two men, one was Damon, I didn't know who the other one was, but he had dark hair. He had Damon pinned to the tree.

I noticed the vampire had a wooden stake in his hand, and he was getting ready to drive it into Damon. It was probably stupid, but I yelled out.

"No!"

But I was too late. The vampire had done it. He then pulled the stake out. Damon grunted in pain, but his eyes were on me, pleading me to run. To my horror I felt the most awful pain I had ever experienced in my life go through me. It was in my abdomen area, it had felt like I was stabbed. My hands automatically went to my stomach and I let out a cry of pain. I looked down to see what had happened to me, but there was nothing there. I felt myself sink to my knees from the awful pain.

The vampire had heard me but seeing me crumble to the ground he ignored me and turned back to Damon.

"I'm not gonna kill you today Damon … but think of this as a little message you can give your brother. Tell him I'm coming for him, and when I am done with him, you're next." He took the wooden stake and buried it into Damon's chest this time, just missing his heart. The vampire then was gone.

As soon as he left I felt another horrible pain in my chest. This time I couldn't cry out, it was so painful that it had knocked the breath right out of me. All I could do was curl up into a ball on the cold ground and whimper silently.

I tried to concentrate on what I could hear, the pain was making me want to pass out but I refused to give in. I heard Damon grunting and something dropping. He must have taken the stake out of his chest.

"Scarlett?" His voice was low and hoarse. "Are you hurt?"

I closed my eyes tightly and reopened them, trying to focus.

"I … don't know … it hurts …"

I heard Damon getting up and groaning slightly, he made his way towards me, kneeling down he helped me sit up and gave my body a once over.

"I don't see anything …"

The pain was slowly fading away. I looked at Damon and my face fell. His white shirt was no longer white but stained with blood with two large holes in his shirt.

"Are you okay, Damon?" I moved to try and get a better look at his chest, but seeing my distress, he lifted up his ruined shirt.

"I'm fine Scarlett, see, all healed." His skin was smooth and the only sign of damage were two areas that were scarring over and healing at an incredible rate.

"When I saw you against that tree … I thought …" My voice trailed off, when realization set in. "My pain … that was where you got stabbed."

Damon frowned looking down at his own chest.

"You felt what I felt?"

I nodded.

"Shit." Damon clenched his fists.

I slowly stood up and groaned.

"Ugh … well, now that I know what being stabbed feels like I'd like to avoid it."

-"Come on, let me walk you home."

Damon and I walked in silence both absorb in our thoughts. We both found out one of the bonding side effects, I get to feel whatever physical pain Damon felt … I wondered what would happen to me if Damon would die … would I die too? I dreaded to find out what else we shared.

He zipped up his leather jacket while we walked, which was good since his shirt was ripped and bloodied.

Damon walked me to my doorstep and we both stood awkwardly staring at each other. What was there to say? Thanks for the fun, can't wait to feel some more pain with you?

"Thanks for walking me home." I said quietly.

Damon nodded and reached up. I thought he was going to gather me into a hug, but he didn't. He picked a few pine needles out of my hair. I could tell he wanted to say something, but he never got the opportunity to.

The front door to my house opened.

"Scarlett, what the hell are you doing out here?" My father stood angrily in the door with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, I was saying goodnight to my friend." I felt myself flush, totally embarrassed by being scolded by my dad in front of Damon.

"Well, tell him to get his paws off you and get your ass in here now. We have things to discuss."

I felt Damon's body stiffen next to me, but I gave him a pleading look to not do anything. Damon then smirked at me, I was afraid of what he was going to do. But he took my hand and placed a small kiss on my knuckles, letting his lips linger a moment.

"Goodnight Scarlett … I'll call you tomorrow." He sauntered off.

I watched Damon stroll off casually. Damn, the guy was gorgeous to look at.

"Let's go, Scarlett, get your ass in the house."

I sighed and head in the house. I shut the door quietly. My father stood in the living room with his arms crossed. He looked very upset; I could also feel the anger from him.

"How was the flight home?" I asked in my best casual voice.

"What the hell is going on, Scarlett?" His arms were crossed, and his face was red.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't do the shit I told you to do, and you come home at midnight with some strange man, and it looks like you and him were both rolling around in the grass somewhere! I don't expect my daughter to whore herself around!" The last part came out almost screaming.

I was speechless.

"I ... I didn't do anything wrong, dad. I just went out with Damon to hang out, I didn't have ... sex with him." I felt tears building in my eyes, but I held them back.

"Whatever, Scarlett. You are more and more like your mother every day. Just go to your room, we will finish this tomorrow."

I nodded and left. It was no use talking to him, not when he was this way. When I stepped into my dark room, I didn't turn on a light, I just let myself fall on my bed, and I cried.

I cried for my father hating me, I cried for getting myself involved in something I wasn't sure was such a good idea, and I cried for a man that I was starting to get feelings for, but I didn't want to have them.

* * *

Damon hadn't left. After Scarlett shut the door, he had run to the back and he listened in. He heard every nasty, awful thing Scarlett's father had said to her. He had to work very hard to not run in and snap the man's neck. It's okay … he would take care of that bastard later.

Now Damon sat under Scarlett's window. He heard her weeping and felt her tears and sadness.

_This connection shit sucks._

Damon sat still till the weeping stopped, and he knew she was asleep. Once sure she slept, Damon snuck into her room easily, with a few simple jumps and an open window, he was inside in a matter of seconds.

Scarlett's form lay on her bed, she was on her stomach, her head to the side. Damon silently walked to her, and swept her tangled hair from her face. Gazing at her he marveled at what this girl was doing to him. He gently ran the back of his hand down her cheek. He noticed that when they touched, they no longer shocked each other. Maybe it was because he was essentially part of her now.

Damon sat down in the window seat, telling himself he was only here to guard her because he needed her powers. Hopefully if he said it to himself enough times, he might start to believe that lie.


	9. Chapter 9

_****__**This Chapter was beta read by my wonderful beta-reader ******__********__Adrienna. Ty!_

**Chapter 9**

The next morning I woke up bright and early. I hurried and took a shower; I was hoping I could sneak out of the house before anyone woke up. I'd have to face my father at some point, just not now.

After an all to short shower I dressed in some black jeans and a cute little frilly tank top. I didn't bother with makeup, I wasn't sure where I would go hide out for the day, but maybe I'd head to the mall and get some stuff for college today. Putting on my favorite strapped sandals I tiptoed down the stairs.

I heard talking in the kitchen, _damn_ I thought, someone was up already.

"Star!" One of the twins came running at me and launched herself to my side giving me a hug.

"Whoa … hey there, short stuff." I hugged the little girl back. "You are up early!"

"Uh huh," Her little blond head nodded. "Come in the kitchen, there is a surprise!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me hard.

"Okay, okay … am coming!" I giggled at her excitement.

As we got closer to the kitchen I heard another little girl voice talking. Walking into the doorway, I was quite shocked by the scene that greeted me.

Damon was in my kitchen! He was cooking, my stepmother sat at the kitchen island drinking her coffee and chatting with him. My other sister was next to Damon watching him cooking and giving him advice on what he should do next.

"Momma, look, Star is up!" Daisy said cheerily, skipping to her mother and taking a seat.

Brittany looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Good morning, Scarlett. "

I eyed everything suspiciously.

"What is going on …" I didn't move from my spot in the doorframe.

"I went outside to get the paper and your boyfriend was coming to the door, I invited him in for breakfast, and he volunteered to cook, which by the way, he is welcome to do for us anytime."

Damon turned towards me and gave me a wide smile.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I told Brittany. "Why were you coming over so early, Damon?"

"You forgot your sweater in my car last night, thought I would drop it off."

"Oh …" I didn't know why, but I felt so suspicious of this whole situation.

"Sit down; I got some food ready for you, Scarlett." Damon placed a plate of pancakes in the spot next to my stepmom.

I sat down and took a small bite. I didn't think I had ever had pancakes this delicious, but I didn't think Damon's ego needed anymore inflating so I didn't say anything.

"Where is dad?" I asked nervously.

"He is still sleeping."

_Good,_ I thought, _maybe I can get Damon out of here before he gets up_. My stepmom leaned in to me.

"Nice catch Scarlett, he can cook and he's hot. Don't let this one get away like the last one." She whispered. But I knew Damon had heard it. He didn't look towards us but his face turned a bit harder.

I hurried and ate my food in record time. I stood and walked over to Damon, who was watching my sister showing off her newest ballet move.

"Well ... uhmm … I should go, I got things to do today and Damon, you have things to do too, right? " I urged.

He shrugged.

"No, not really …"

I wanted to kick him. He really just wanted to torture me, I was sure.

"Well then, you can come with me, let's go!"

"Where are you going Scarlett?" My face fell as my father's voice came from the doorway.

"I … I … I have to get some stuff for college …" I said lamely.

My father had his eyes glued to Damon; he looked annoyed as per usual.

"Who's your friend, Scarlett?"

"This is Damon…" I said in a small voice.

"… And he is here so early … because?"

"Oh honey, you have to taste these pancakes, Damon made us breakfast, isn't that nice of him?" Brittany piped in.

Although she wasn't my biggest supporter, she only would pass snarky remarks every now and then, I think her plan was to get me married or something, considering how happy she was that a guy was here for me.

My father didn't reply but walked in the kitchen; he placed a kiss on Brittany's cheek and went to fetch coffee.

"No one answered my question." He finally said.

"Scarlett forgot her sweater in my car last night; I brought it for her and thought she might want a ride to the mall today." Damon replied for us with a tone that dared my father to question him.

Damon flashed him a big smile, he then grabbed my hand and to my horror he pulled me closer to him. His eyes were menacing on my father challenging him.

"Fine whatever, just be back early, you got shit to do."

I let out a small relief breath. I had at least a few more hours of salvation. I hurried out of the kitchen, pushing Damon ahead of me, trying to get out as soon as I could, but before I left my dad had to get his last cankerous word in.

"… And Scarlett, keep both legs on the ground. I don't need you fucking up and getting pregnant before you graduate college."

I felt Damon stop in his tracks causing me walk right into him. He turned around and I desperately tried to hold him back.

"Please Damon … don't." I pleaded.

But he ignored me and walked back out to the kitchen. My sisters were now in the living room watching TV. My father stood near the kitchen island, one hand held his coffee mug; the other was on the counter. Damon stalked to him.

"I don't know why some jerk like _you_ would think you are better than Scarlett, but she is hundred times the person you will ever be. " Damon stood inches from him. "I suggest you apologize for being such an ass."

I could tell my father was nervous, his eyes darting around nervously.

"Well, Damon … I suggest you get the hell out of my house … now."

Damon smirked.

"With pleasure." With lightning speed he grabbed a fork and stabbed it into my father's hand that was on the counter. Damon turned and walked out, grabbing my hand in the process, dragging me outside with him. I could hear my stepmother screaming and my dad crying in pain.

"Damon! You can't just go stabbing people!" I said, outraged.

"He shouldn't have said what he did about you." Damon said tightly.

"Please Damon, you have to fix this! Please … I am sure he will kick me out or something after this!"

Damon groaned and walked back into the house. After a few minutes the screaming stopped and he came back out.

"There, happy now?"

"What did you do?"

"I fixed it like you told me too."

I had this gripping fear that he did something awful.

"Scarlett, don't look at me like that, I didn't kill them, _sheesh_! I just compelled them, I made him think that he was clumsy and stabbed himself with a fork, your stepmom will take him to the hospital, and everything is okay."

I let out a breath of relief.

I watched Damon carefully. He seemed different today. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"So, really Damon, why did you come here so early? I don't buy that whole sweater story."

Damon was walking to his car, which was parked in front of the house.

"Come on, let's go for a ride."

I sighed and got into the car. Damon pulled out very fast, spinning his tires in a puff of smoke. I rolled my eyes, I guess it didn't matter, man or vampire, they all acted like children sometimes.

We drove a short distance.

"Where we going?" I asked when Damon turned off the main road and onto a small dirt road.

"You'll see." He turned his head towards me and gave me that silly grin of his.

After a bumpy few more minutes, Damon stopped the car. It was obvious this road was not used very often, if at all. Damon got out, as did I. The place was very secluded, tall grass grew everywhere along with a dense population of trees. I could hear a loud sound, like water running but much louder. Damon made his way downhill, and I followed. I tried not to think how foolish I was being, following him like that, after what he had done yesterday …

But we didn't walk long till we came to a clearing, a large pond, actually it was more than a pond, it was a lake, with a vast waterfall. The water was very clear as the morning sun reflected off of it. The waterfall wasn't very far from where we stood, it wasn't very tall but it was long. At the bottom of the falls there were many rocks littered all over.

"It's beautiful, Damon … " I said, taken in by the serenity of the area.

"Yeah … I always love coming here … to... you know ... think. " He was also gazing off into the distance.

"How did you find this place?"

I started to walk towards the waterfall; I was curious and needed a closer look. Damon was silent for a moment and I didn't think he was going to answer.

"My family's home was not too far away ... I used to come here and swim when I was a kid."

I smiled at the thought of Damon as a child. With his raven hair and his crystal blue eyes he must have been the most adorable child around.

"Oh, I thought the boarding house was where you grew up."

"No, that was built in 1914. My original home was a few miles from here, but after the whole vampire fiasco it was burnt to the ground."

"Oh …"

We walked a bit more in silence till we got to the edge of the falls. At the water's edge, I took off my sandals, set my phone down by them and rolled my pants up a bit, and without another glance back I hopped on the first big rock near me. The cool water glided over my feet, and even though it was slightly cold it felt great. I smiled and made a small jump to another rock.

I heard Damon chuckle behind me.

"You are going to fall in!" He called out from behind me.

"No way! I am as graceful as a cat!" I boasted and to prove my prowess I hopped on another rock. This one was covered in moss and algae and was slippery. I slipped, but caught myself. I turned around to face Damon with a wide smile. "See!"

He stood watching me, shaking his head.

"Don't call me when you fall in and need rescuing!"

I ignored him and looked back for my next target. This rock was a bit further away, it also didn't look very stable, but my reputation was on the line. I prepared myself for the jump and put all the force I could in my legs to lift me off. I landed perfectly!

But the rock wobbled under my weight and it started to turn over, sending me toppling over with it. I let out a small scream and waited to feel the sharp jab of rocks into me, and then a rush of water. But it never came. I was in Damon's arms. He had caught me and held me cradled in his arms.

I looked into his face and fortunately for me he was still smiling.

"What was that about a graceful cat?" He teased.

"I was fine! I would have caught myself before I fell in the water."

"Oh really? … Should I just let you go now then and see what happens?" He loosened his hold on me and I fell a couple of inches. I squealed and grabbed Damon's shirt.

"Don't you dare!" I threatened.

Damon grinned and walked us back to shore. While he slowly walked us back I took time to examine him a bit more. I had not seen him so relaxed since our original date. Damon had distinct features that were so human it was hard to believe that he was not ... from little lines around his eyes to the way his eyes sparkled when he spoke of something he cared about.

Damon set me down gently, and I laughed at his expression when he looked down at his shoes. His pants and shoes, which were nicely soaked, thanks to me.

"Awww … You got all wet for me, Damon? I should feel honored!" I giggled, and with vampire speed he was back on the edge of water and splashing me. "Hey!"

Damon laughed and sat on the ground, taking off his wet shoes.

"I hope you don't mind if we hang out for a while here, since now my shoes are wet …"

He got back up and we both walked away from the waterfall. There was a nice sunny spot, clear of high grass and debris. Damon laid his shoes and socks in the sun and sat back down. I set my things next to him and walked a little way away, this area of the water was much calmer and there were a few lily pads and flowers in the water. I slowly went in, careful not to get my pants too wet, and grabbed a big yellow lily. I came back out and sat next to Damon.

"I love these, they smell so nice." I took a delicate sniff of the flower and felt my lips curve in a smile.

Damon watched me carefully but said nothing. I felt a bit uncomfortable under his intense gaze and tried to think of something to say.

"How was it, growing up here?" I felt kind of stupid for asking that, but I was curious about Damon, he somehow manege to always avoid talking about himself.

Damon got a distant glaze in his eyes.

"It was … different, that's for sure. They say things were simpler then, but I don't see how. You still had worries … " He paused before continuing. "I was a big disappointment to my father. I was never good enough. Stefan … he was the prodigy child. The one that made everything okay."

"What about your mom?" I asked softly, noticing the pain in his voice.

"My mom died when Stefan and I were young. She was … a remarkable woman. My father was an ass, but with her he seemed to have a soft side, he indulged her in whatever she wanted, but after she died ... all that was gone, anything nice about my father died with her... "

Damon stared off into the distance.

"I will admit, I was a handful when I was a younger …"

"You're a handful now," I teased, and Damon grinned.

"My mother ... she encouraged that, the adventures I went on … she said as long as I had an adventure, nothing was lost. It drove my father crazy."

Damon smiled remembering a much simpler time in his life, and I found myself drawn to him, wanting to share those lovely memories that he had of his mother, a figure I never had.

"I'm sorry you lost her."

Damon shrugged.

"After she died, my father became harder, anything good about him died with her."

I frowned. I could relate all to well to Damon's childhood in a way, and I knew how he must have suffered, because I had ... and still did.

"I think your father must of loved her very much ... when she died he just ... was well I guess broken ..." I shrugged, telling him the only thing kept me going.

Damon gave me a look that was one of shock, as if he was surprise that someone else could understand and relate, even today.

"Is that when you started taking care of Stefan?" I looked back at Damon

"Stefan ... he didn't know our mother well, and with my father refusing to even mention her name I thought he should know her, know what she loved, what she did … but Stefan always seemed closer to our father then I was. He did everything right, or it seemed like it. When I became old enough my father pushed me to join the war ..."

"You were in the war?" That surprised me, I just had not pictured Damon the military type.

"Yes, I joined the Confederacy side. When I came home on leave ... that's when I met Katherine … " He said the last words bitterly.

"Katherine? She is the one that changed you and Stefan?"

"Yep … Katherine had big plans for the Salvatore brothers! She compelled us to love her, after … well that doesn't really matter now ..."

I noticed Damon clenching his fists tightly and his jaw got tight. I put my hand on his thigh, not realizing right away how intimate the act was.

"It matters to me, would you tell me?" I asked softly.

"Katherine..." Damon smiled bitterly. "Katherine was beautiful, smart, funny ... but she was also selfish, manipulative ... She played both Stefan and I, making us think we had a chance with her, a future..." Damon's jaw was tight. "She eventually revealed what she really was ... I will admit I was curious, even fascinated by it ... but after she refused to give up my brother I gave her an ultimatum ... When she refused I saw what she really was, that selfish woman, that's when she had to start compelling me..."

Damon cringed at the memory.

I was shocked by Damon's story. I knew there were ugly people in the world, you saw it all the time, but to have someone manipulate another person like Katherine had done to Damon ... it explained to much about him, his anger, his hate.

"Is that a reason you came back to Mystic Falls, to find Katherine and get some revenge on her?"

"Partially … I thought she would have been in that tomb, that's why I didn't stop Stefan from opening it, I thought if Katherine was in there I could finally … but she wasn't in there."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well now, that is for me to know and everyone else to find out … but enough about me and my plan to take over the world. What about you Miss Scarlett?"

I looked over at the lake and watched the water intently.

"What about me?" I said.

"What is your sad story? There has to be a reason you are here with me ..."

I thought that was a little harsh to say. Damon was a hard person to get to know and to even like, but he had these massive walls around him. Walls that I didn't think I blamed him for having. But if you could look past what he showed to the world, all that was left was a sad little boy that lost his mother all to soon, that was at odds with his brother for far to long, and that was hurt by a woman he thought he loved.

"I don't have a sad story. I've told you the important stuff, and you saw how my father sees me …" I sighed heavily.

"So you are just the mysterious witch girl, with no mother and a father that treats her like shit."

My chest tightened and my throat began hurting with unshed tears and words I'd left unspoken for too long, no one knew how things were at home, it was my dirty little secret. I wanted to tell Damon more about me, who I really was, what I loved, but he had hit a nerve.

"Guess so …"

I covered my face with my hands and tried to hide the tears as they fell. I didn't want anyone seeing the pain that I carried. I was surprised when Damon gently removed my hands from my face and wiped the wetness away himself.

Damon was a strange person that I wasn't so sure I could entirely trust. He seemed to have two sides and he could go to either side at any moment without notice. His warm side which he was showing me now, and his cold, deadly side, a side that I never wanted to be on the receiving end of.

His eyes were so … expressive. The other Damon's eyes were not like that; they only showed what he wanted you to see. I realize then that this was a gift on its own that he was sharing with me, I was sure not many people got to see this side of him, or were even aware he had this nice side.

I could also tell that he was upset. Upset because he had upset me. Was this part of our bond? I couldn't tell right now, my emotions were so mixed up, but I knew for certain I felt regret from him.

Suddenly Damon picked me up and set me on his lap where I froze, no one had ever shown me such care ... not unless they wanted something in return. My lower lip quivered and unable to hold it in much longer I let myself cry.

Damon didn't say anything. He just held me until I was done. I got his shirt all wet with tears, but he didn't seem to mind. I liked being close to him, I realized. It felt natural and right somehow. It was a ridiculous notion, of course. We were both from different worlds, and little did I know how those words were so accurate.

"Feeling better?" He asked softly, beginning to caress my hair.

I nodded, "Thank you …"

"Not a problem …" His hand went from my hair to my cheek.

I felt my lips tug into a sad smile at his reply, he was a little awkward and it was obvious he wasn't used to comforting a person, let alone holding them for any amount of time.

"You have the sweetest smile I have ever seen," Damon said suddenly and softly, almost whispering. The honesty in his voice took my breath away. Damon seemed to realize what he'd said and quickly turned his gaze away.

I felt my breath hitch at his sweet words. My brain was screaming at me to stop this game, but the rest of me craved what he was offering me.

I pressed my forehead against his and watched his eyes slowly close. It was so strange seeing Damon this relax. Without much thought I kissed him softly on the side of his mouth, his eyes snapped back open, he obviously hadn't been expecting that.

"I'm sorry ..." I blushed, I was totally embarrassed.

Damon smiled widely. He then kissed me, on the mouth this time. I felt a thrill run through me.

I pressed my mouth more firmly against his, giving him permission to deepen the kiss. My hands went to the back of his neck and caressed it softly, and his arms tightened around me.

Soon the doubts in my head started to make more noise, why was he being nice, and kissing me when last night he was just telling me to stay away from him? Something just felt ... off and wrong.

I pulled away, and I noticed Damon was confused and slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing … I just … what is this? What am I to you? First you tell me you are going to use me, then you are being nice and caring … I don't know what I should do, or think… " I flushed when I remembered we were in a quite intimate position.

Damon interrupted me by kissing me again. I was caught between being annoyed and appreciative. This time though, Damon was more passionate, cupping his hand to the back of my neck, his other hand went possessively around my waist. Feeling his tongue sweep against my lips I whimpered softly, my hands moving upwards tangling into his midnight hair. I felt his teeth graze against my tongue as I matched his actions, sending a shiver down my spine. His hands slowly moved to cup my face and he slowly pulled away.

"Scarlett, I can't explain what is happening, with you … I feel things from you … and its really messing with my head."

I nodded, understanding all too well what he meant. I looked into his eyes and I thought I saw regret? What did he regret, the kiss? Or was he hiding other things? I also couldn't help but feel somehow ... this was not right, something here was wrong. I don't know if it was with me, or him, or just the whole situation, but it felt ... wrong.

"What secrets are you hiding, Damon?" I whispered.

He lowered his eyes; he picked me up and set me next to him.

"We probably should get going." He stood, put his shoes back on, and strolled to the car.

And just like that the Damon I had come to know over the past few hours was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was more or less a filler chapter. Next chapter BIG changes are coming for Scarlett and Damon. Things will never be the same for them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank to all my supporters and followers of this story! Please feel free to comment I love hearing from you.**

**__****Thank you to __********_Adrienna for beta reading this chapter!_**

**Chapter 10**

Damon drove Scarlett home. He was still trying to figure out how the last few hours had even happened. He had taken her to the waterfalls because he had felt she needed some beauty and something … sometime away from that family of hers.

He couldn't believe how awful Scarlett's father treated her. Then again nothing surprised him anymore, especially family; they were all good for nothing if you asked him. Damon knew too well how harsh words could remain imprinted on one's mind. Damon glowered at the thought of his own father … Part of him was sorry Stefan had killed their father; he would have loved to have had that chance.

What had disturbed him the most was when Scarlett's father had said that about her having sex. He could read her facial expressions with ease, Scarlett was like an open book to him, when her father had said that, she didn't cringe or look hurt. She simply looked embarrassed that Damon had heard his harsh words. Was she so desensitized to his horrible words? And her stepmother telling her not to screw up this relationship…

He couldn't find faults with Scarlett, other than she was too naive and trusting of him. But those didn't warrant to be told those things.

It had hit a chord in his cold dead heart. He wanted to make her smile and show her the world isn't such a fucked up place. The problem was he was the definition of fucked up. But for a few wonderful moments he forgot. He forgot who he really was, he forgot he had sworn to torture his brother for an eternity and then some, he forgot the only woman he thought he had loved had been all an illusion made up in her twisted mind; he forgot he only lived for revenge.

He had told Scarlett things he never told another soul, although thankfully not everything, he didn't share the real reason he hated Stefan with a passion and he never would, and then like a total cad he kissed her.

Damon groaned and ran his hand through his hair. Why the hell did he kiss her? Okay, in all fairness she kissed him first, but he shouldn't have kissed her again. This made things even more complicated, it was bad enough he was lying and using her.

Damon hated this. This guilt thing sucked, he wasn't used to it and he wished it would go away. Why wouldn't it go away?

He did the next best thing, he went and found his friend - well Damon wasn't sure if he would qualify as a friend, Damon had tried to kill him, but in all fairness Alaric had tried to kill him first. So in the end it made them even. Alaric was a great drinking buddy; they would both exchange their sad stories and see who ended up with the most pathetic tale and still standing at the end of the night. He pulled up at the bar he knew Alaric would be at.

Sitting in the seat next him he nodded to Alaric and ordered whiskey, the bartender set a shot glass down and brought out the bottle, Damon grabbed his wrist and told him just to leave the bottle.

"Hard day?" Alaric grinned at Damon.

"Something like that ... what's your reason for day time drinking?" Damon took a long swallow from the bottle.

"You know same old ... dead vampire wife issues." Alaric drained his shot glass and grabbed the bottle from Damon pouring himself another shot.

Alaric was a good-looking guy. He was as tall as Damon, 6'1 and had short brown hair and always had that five o'clock shadow. He had come to Mystic Falls under the pretense of being the new history teacher, but the truth was he had come here to find out about his wife he thought dead, but he soon found out she wasn't even dead, she had become a vampire. To make his life even more complicated he was a vampire hunter himself. Damon smirked at the irony. A vampire hunter with a vampire wife and a vampire friend, and he thought he had problems!

"I think I'm having a mental breakdown."

"I think you had that ages ago Damon."

"No I mean ... " Damon sighed, he hated this, talking about himself, sharing feelings ... but he felt the need to talk to someone else. "I can't turn it off! This fucking guilt! Why can't I turn it off?!" Damon slammed his fist on the bar counter so hard that the wood warped where his fist had landed.

Alaric looked around; making sure no one was watching them. He had never seen the vampire lose his cool like that.

Damon took another long swallow from the bottle of whiskey and his stare bored into the liquid.

"Rick ... you don't get it, I can't fucking shut it off! "

Alaric knew this was a problem, because sure, being a vampire had great advantages, acute hearing, acute seeing and sense of smell ... but it also meant overwhelming feelings. Love, lust, hate ... and guilt- those were all enhanced ten folds. It was one reason many vampires shut off their emotions.

"Come on ... let's go for a walk." Alaric grabbed Damon's bottle and headed for the door, and Damon followed. "So talk to me man."

Damon proceeded to tell Alaric about everything he had done, what Scarlett was, how he was using her.

"How do you know the link is working?"

"I can move little things with my mind, but I guess I lack the concentration to do more than that. But last night I was stabbed twice, usually when that happens it takes a few hours to heal and I need blood too. Last night I healed in a matter of minutes and I had no hunger. But the damn bonding has these side effects ... I can feel what she feels sometimes."

"Damn ... that's rotten luck for you. Can't you just turn it off?"

"Don't you think I've tried? " Damon snapped.

"How does that work anyway? I've met vampires where they are cold, they show no mercy."

"They turned off their humanity."

"I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity; he's a good guy. You're a dick, and you kill people, but I still see something human in you."

"You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Some vampires chose the easier road — no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

"You haven't."

"Of course I have, Rick. It's why I'm so fun to be around." Damon said cynically.

* * *

Damon had dropped me off at home. Neither one of us had said anything during the ride back. That seems to happen a lot between us. Now I watched Damon pull away and drive down the road. I waited till the car was out of sight and I hurried to my own car. I had to meet Trish at the Grill in fifteen minutes.

I tried to keep Damon out of my thoughts by blasting music as loud as I could stand it, I didn't want to think about our kiss or how he had shared some things and then totally shut me out. The loud music worked, I found myself singing along to one of Justin Timberlake's new songs. I used to love to sing; in high school I had been the female soloist in my school choir. I had stopped in 10th grade, right about when my father had started to change towards me. I was told I was good, but I never sang anymore, unless I was alone. I also played the piano, but I hadn't touched that in years either.

Pulling up at the Mystic Falls Grill the place was packed, as per usual. I turned my radio down and parked in the back. I spotted Trish; she was leaning against her car looking around nervously. When she saw me she waved me over.

"I didn't think you would come." She said looking over my shoulder. "You came alone right?"

"Yes."

"Good, good, come on, get in." Trish got into her car, not giving me a chance to protest.

"Why can't we just stay here?" I asked shutting the car door.

"I don't want our conversation to be overheard."

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked suspiciously.

"You don't know, but I promise not to hurt you, I never could hurt another witch."

I couldn't tell if she was lying or not, she had her shield up.

"Is that what I am? A witch?"

"... Somewhat. I will explain soon."

I sat quietly as Trish drove a few blocks to her motel room. She was staying in a small motel, it wasn't all that nice but the room appeared clean. Inside Trish shut the curtains and locked the door. _Paranoid much?_ I thought.

"No I am not paranoid, just cautious."

I gaped at her.

"How did you...?"

"Most witches can read thoughts or emotions, but you are a very loud broadcaster, I can hear everything that's in your head. You need to guard your thoughts better."

She put her suitcase on the bed, rummaged through it and got out a big old leather bound book.

"So what are you being cautious for, then?"

"Damon would kill me if he knew I was talking to you."

"Why? " I couldn't see Damon being that irrational ... then again it was hard to judge how Damon would react to something.

"That's why I am here, to give you answers. You, my dear, are no regular witch. You are what they call an Old Religion witch."

I took a seat on the edge of the bed and listened to her intently.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I am not quite sure, but the world hasn't seen a witch of the Old Religion in over 700 years." She was flipping through the pages of the old book.

"What? ... But I can only do a few things - like you."

"Not like me. I have to say words for a spell, you don't, you can move things by looking at them, and you can heal. You are no regular witch my dear. If you cast a spell like me, using words, it will be a very powerful spell."

My mind was reeling. I was an extinct witch, how was this even possible?

"How did this even happen?"

"I don't know, child." She slipped a pair of reading glasses on and kept flipping the pages of her book.

"What happened to the others ... like me?"

"They were hunted until the very last one disappeared."

"Hunted!? By what?"

Trish looked up from her book, her eyes looking over her glasses, "By vampires."

Vampires? I had not expected that at all.

"Why ... ?" I whispered, but deep down I knew the answer ... my blood, I saw how vampires reacted to me, how Damon had been when he tasted me...

Trish put her glasses down and brought her big book over.

"I can't tell you everything, some things you need to learn from the source." She said wisely.

What the hell did that mean 'the source'?

"Is it my blood? They hunted witches for the blood?"

Trish thought about this for a moment.

"No."

"But -"

Trish put her hand up and sat next to me, setting the book on my lap.

"I would like you to read this spell." She pointed to a short spell on the old yellowed and tattered pages.

I read the words off the page.

_"I take your hands in mine, And with this string I will entwine, Your powers I'll forever bind, From now until the end of time."_

Trish nodded seeming satisfied with the reading I had just done.

"Good, now do it again except take this small poppet and this string."

I watched Trish dig out a small doll from her pocket. It was made of a brown burlap cloth. It was simple and it smelled like herbs. When I grasped it in my hand I felt a familiarity to it, how strange. Trish handed me a small piece of string.

I repeated the spell, except I twirled a rope around the little doll. When I did this, I felt this huge power surge bubble from me. It started in my stomach and slowly built throughout my body until it got painful. I clutched the little doll in my closed fist and groaned till a big burst of power just shot out of me, coming out of my hands. When the pain and pressure subdued I took a slow breath.

"Wow ... " Was all Trish could say.

She grabbed the book off my lap and quickly went through the pages and stopped.

"Now read this one," She sounded excited.

_"A time for everything, and to everything its place. Return what has been moved through time and space."_

This time the magic build was instant and a bit less painful.

By this time, call me naive or too trusting, a little voice that had been nagging in the back of my head was now screaming at me, telling to me to run. My adrenaline kicked up a notch; I knew something wasn't right, that I had done something very bad.

"There, it is done." Trish had a relieved look on her face.

"What's done?"

"I'm sorry Scarlett, please forgive me."

"Wait ... forgive you? For what?"

The panic feeling rose even more. What had Trish done, or what had I done?

"I had to ... "

"Trish what did you do to me?" I stood and walked towards her.

"I am sending you back to your time. You shouldn't be here." She whispered, not meeting my stare.

"What the hell are you talking about? You are doing what? Sending me ... " I yelled hysterically.

This woman definitely was insane.

"I'm sorry Scarlett ... I had to. Damon will be with you, you both have things to accomplish there."

"There? Where is there? ... Oh my god ... I have to warn Damon." I had the urge to hurt Trish. To grab her and tear her head off! I had never had such an urge before. I stepped away from her, horrified with her and myself. "When is this spell supposed to take hold Trish, and where am I going?"

"Soon ... it's a powerful spell." She didn't answer my second question.

I ran to the door.

"When I tell Damon, he is going to kill you." I said over my shoulder.

Trish just shrugged. "I know, I wouldn't expect any less from him ... but I did what I had to do."

Freaking nut job. I ran out of the room and kept running till I remembered I had a cellphone in my pocket. I was panting hard and felt woozy. I tried to get my phone out of my pocket but my fingers felt numb.

_I have to get to Damon_, I thought, he would make things better ... right?

But I never got very far, darkness overtook me and I felt myself falling. I fell and fell, am not sure how long I fell but I didn't think it would take this long to hit the ground. But I did eventually hit ground, it was cold and damp. The sharp smell of leaves and pine filled my nose, I cracked my eyes open but when I did a huge wave of dizziness hit me. I closed my eyes and let myself sink into darkness.

* * *

One minute Damon was walking with Alaric heading back to the Boarding House, the next he was here in the middle of the woods. It had felt like he was falling for a short time. It was rather strange, he blinked and the next thing he knew he was here, wherever here _is_.

_Where the hell am I_?

Looking around, all he saw trees and more trees. The air smelled different, cleaner somehow, wilder ... it was hard to put into words but he could also smell the magic! So that's who's behind this, a witch? Somehow a witch transported him in the woods somewhere in Mystic Falls to ambush him ... he looked around, exasperated.

"Alright, whoever did this, I am here, come get me!" He called to the empty space around him, calling out his invisible attacker.

But there was no response.

_Screw this,_ Damon thought; _I am getting the hell out of here._

The problem was nothing looked familiar. Usually Damon had this good sense of direction but he had no idea where he was, he started to run in a random direction, simply to get away from his original spot.

Damon ran for some time till he came to a path. He stop a few yards from the dirt path, he had heard sounds, clomping sounds. A noise he had not heard in a very long time. Damon crouched down behind a tree; soon five men on horses came riding by. He observe them closely, they were wearing chain armor to the chest, long red capes that bore a golden dragon on it. They also each had a sword at their side. Damon watched them till they disappeared.

This can't be right ... He stumbled against a tree, starting to feel dizzy, vampires didn't get dizzy, but vampires didn't travel back in time either! Unless he had walked into a play or reenactment, he was sure he was not in Mystic Falls anymore or in the right century.

"Shit!" Damon stood up and whirled around, he felt a panicked feeling in his chest he had not felt in a very long time ... where the hell was Scarlett?

* * *

I slowly woke and sat up.

"Ugh..." I clutched my head. My hair was in my face and I felt like I had been hit in the head. "I am going to kill you, Trish," I mumbled as I tossed my hair behind me.

I sat still for a few minutes, letting my body adjust. My head was throbbing and my stomach felt queasy. Good thing I never got sick from rides at the carnival, I am sure if I had a weaker stomach it would be a whole different story. As I let myself adjust to being thrown back into a different time I looked around me. I was in the middle of a forest, but if I was indeed back in time I could be anywhere. Surrounding me were tall trees and a few pine trees. The air smelled cleaned and crisp. The sun was still out and warm but I could tell when the sun would go down it would get cold. I had to find Damon before nightfall.

I slowly stood up and once satisfied that I wouldn't topple over, I took a few tentative steps. The problem was I had no idea where to go. I could get even more lost if I started to walk around, and I hoped that maybe Damon could find me ... Could he sniff me out? Couldn't vampires do that?

I looked around and decided to stay put, but I could do a few things to help myself out. I had to make a shelter. I had never even been camping before, but I did enjoy watching those "how to survive" shows on the discovery channel. If all my hours spent watching those shows had taught me anything, I would personally go thank the host of that show when I got back. _If I got back._

There was a spot where two trees were about three feet apart. It would be small but it would work. I walked around my area searching for a strong branch to use, I soon found what I needed and dragged it back to my new campsite. Not too far away I had notice lots of vines snaking through the trees, I tugged and pulled to get some down, this proved harder than I expected with no knife to cut. I soon had enough vine and went back to camp.

I held the large branch up at my waist and bound the tree and the large branch together on each side, trying to make it level. Once done I found smaller branches to make a slanted roof. I leaned these branches on the pole I had just put together. I didn't tie these because I had no more vine, I really hope it would hold. I then grabbed some big giant leaves I had seen; the leaves reminded me of a plant you'd see in the jungle. I had never seen anything like it, but it would work for me now. I piled these over the slanted part of the roof till I thought there was enough coverage. I then did my best to sweep the pine needles out of the area.

I stood in front of my shelter, not to bad I thought, it would keep me dry if it rained but it wouldn't keep me warm. All I needed was a fire but I had no idea how to make a fire. I'd seen them do it a hundred times on TV but I wasn't sure how to even attempt that, but I had to keep busy so I gathered some branches and dried twigs for a fire. I had to keep moving, keep busy, I could not afford to breakdown now.

While gathering wood I came to a small stream. The water looked so crisp and tantalizing, I was quite parched, but I didn't know if I could drink this water. I sighed and decided to avoid drinking it, a bad case of vomiting was not something I needed to deal with right now if the water wasn't safe. I went back to gathering wood till I felt someone standing behind me. My heart kicked up and I felt the hairs stand up in the back of my neck. I whirled around, to my relief Damon stood a few yards from me. He looked dark and dangerous in his dark pants and leather jacket. His hair was messy and his eyes wild like he had been running for hours.

"Damon!" I dropped the few branches I had gathered and made a mad dash to him, and not realizing what I was doing I launched myself into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, his warm, spicy scent enveloping me. I felt him let out a breath of relief.

"Scarlet ... I was starting to worry I might not find you." He whispered harshly, almost breathlessly near my ear while he hugged me.

"Oh Damon... this is all my fault ... am so sorry." I buried my face into his chest, but he had a different idea.

"What do you mean?" He pulled back and to my dismay I missed his warmth. Looking up at his face it was hard and ... cold.

"I ... Trish asked me to meet her; she said she could answer questions. I was a moron and read some spells..." I lowered my eyes, not daring myself to look at his expression, which I knew was growing darker and angrier.

"Fuck ... " Damon growl. "What the hell did you cast? Where are we?"

I felt myself shrink at his anger.

"I - I don't know ... She said I didn't belong in that time, she was going to send me back..."

"BACK!? Are you fucking kidding me?" Damon paced and coming to a tree he punched it, splitting the wood in half making one half of the tree topple over.

"I'm sorry Damon ... "

"Do you know where we are, Scarlett?" He snarled. I shook my head. "No? Well if we are when _your kind_ was around I would guess between the 10th and 13th century ... give or take."

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. I was 1000 years in the past? _Oh god ... I think I am going to be sick ..._ I stumbled and sunk to the ground.

"I ... " But I couldn't even think of what to say.

After we both took a moment to calm down I stood. Damon was still by the tree he broke.

"I built us a shelter for tonight," I said quietly.

Damon nodded and followed me. Neither one of us spoke but I could feel anger from him. I knew he was more than just upset at me, I felt some hate too. I feared this time my actions might have hurt our relationship.

* * *

Damon followed Scarlett, trying to cool his anger which was dangerously close to boiling over, and when a vampire lost its temper people died, and being essentially in a new world, he couldn't afford to go on a killing spree just yet. One thing was for sure, he was pissed off with Scarlett, and it would take him a while to get over it.

Walking to a small clearing Scarlett stop and Damon came to stand next to her. He saw the small shelter she had built. Although it wasn't impressive or appeared very sturdy he was surprised that she did this by herself, but he showed no emotions. She also had a big stack of wood piled up.

"This won't keep you very warm tonight." Damon commented nonchalantly.

He was dead, he didn't get cold.

"I know..." She said in a sad tone. "But I was hoping you could make a fire."

"With? Should I run to the corner 7/11 and buy some matches ... oh wait! Are matches even invented?" He snapped.

Damon felt a bit bad after that comment, Scarlett looked sad. With that he walked off a little way and found two rocks that would suit his need. He came back and crouched near the small fire pit she had made.

"I still remember a few tricks when I was stuck in the war. We sometimes had no supplies and had to make do with what we had." Damon struck both rocks together fast enough to cause friction and sparks. Vampire strength and speed came in useful in times like these. Within moments one of the sparks had caught the small stack of twigs and grass on fire and they had fire.

He was mad at Scarlett, but he also wasn't a cruel jerk like everyone thought, he wasn't going to let her freeze all night.

"Thank you." Scarlett said softly, watching the small embers burn.

Nightfall came quickly and both Damon and Scarlett sat quietly around the fire.

"Tomorrow we have to find a town or something. Figure out where the hell we are, maybe find us a witch and get us back home." Damon said, gazing into the fire.

I nodded.

Although he looked relaxed, he was on full alert. This forest was full of new, strange sounds, and he knew thieves and outlaws were everywhere. He didn't need someone sneaking up on them, although he wasn't opposed to it, he was getting pretty hungry and needed to feed soon.

Looking over at Scarlett, she sat quietly and was shivering. She only wore her jeans, a tank top and sandals. Damon shrugged off his leather jacket; he sat down next to her and draped his jacket over her shoulders. She looked at him with her big sad green eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Damon..."

"I know. "

"I'll get you home somehow Damon, I promise."

Damon sighed. He noticed how she said she would get him home, but not her. He was still too annoyed to correct her. He'd have to get home somehow, he worked too hard for his plan for revenge against Katherine and Stefan, and he wouldn't let this girl come in the way of his revenge he had waited 150 years for. He'd get back somehow and kill Katherine, make sure Stefan was miserable, and then he could separate himself from Scarlett and finally move on with his life.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you again for reading and reviewing.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all Thank you to all my readers! I just adore hearing from you all and reading all the reviews and comments always make me smile. :) I swear I have the best fans ever!**

_I apologize. This chapter is a little long. I try to end them naturally but it seem this chapter didn't want to end lol_

**Chapter 11**

I woke up at the first rays of sunlight. I was in the little shelter I built covered with Damon's jacket. It smelled amazing, leather and Damon's earthy scent with something else that was unique to him and made me want to cocoon myself in it. Sadly I was alone and Damon was nowhere in sight. I remember dozing off in front of the fire during the night, and Damon carried me inside here, he had laid with me for a bit but once I fell asleep I know he had left. I crawled out and stretched. Our fire was still going and it looked like Damon had set a few logs on it not long ago.

-"Good morning."

A voice came from above me. I looked up and all I saw was a dark shape plummeting to the ground. I let out a small gasp of surprise, and moved back simply by instinct, but it was entirely unnecessary. Damon stood next to me and grinned, pleased that he surprised me. He had landed with grace and ease.

-"What were you doing up there!" I asked, my voice held an edge to it.

-"I went up to see if I could spot a town or something nearby."

-"And?"

Damon walked to the fire and started to kick dirt onto it.

-"There is a town to the East and to the West. Both about the same distance."

-"Well that's great! Which way are we going?"

I was pleased to hear this, it meant, food and water and maybe even a bed.

-"We will go west. But we won't stay."

Once Damon was satisfied that the fire was out, he started walking and I guess I was supposed to follow. This morning Damon was all business, I had a small glimpse of military Damon. I hurried behind him, it turned out we had set up camp not far from the road. This would make walking a bit easier, but not by much, the idea of a road was a dirty path that was unleveled.

-"What did you mean we won't stay?" I asked trying to keep up with Damon, he was walking extremely fast, and it was almost at a slow jog pace for me.

-"Scarlett, we are in a strange place, not in our time. First we need money, then we, mainly you, need clothing, we need to blend in and you my dear stick out way to much ... plus I am starving. I need to feed. The town this way is small; we can sneak in and then out hopefully unnoticed."

I looked down at myself. I wore jeans and a tank top, along with Damon's leather jacket which hung past my hands and down to my thighs. He was right I needed new clothes. After thirty minutes of this fast pace walking I was huffing and puffing pretty badly. I had taken off Damon's jacket and tied the sleeves around my waist, I don't think he notice how I was mistreating his nice leather jacket but I didn't care I was going to die soon of exhaustion if Damon didn't slow down. I had wanted to ask him questions, he seemed to know more about me then he was leading on, but with the fast pace just breathing was becoming a chore.

-"Damon, can we please slow down?" I gasped for breath.

-"We are almost there."

-"There won't be a 'there' for me if we keep this pace up! Some of us need water and air to function." I snapped.

I was tired, sore, beyond thirsty and I had a headache which I suspected was a dehydration headache. Damon finally turned towards me, I had been lagging behind. For a brief moment I saw a flicker of regret in his eyes but it didn't last, he sighed and stopped walking.

-"Fine, get on my back."

-"Excuse me?"

-"Isn't that what that sparkling vampire does, what's his name ... Edward? Act like a mule for his damsel in distress. That's what the ladies like right?" His voice was hard and annoyed.

-"Fine, whatever gets us there sooner."

Damon turned around and crouched down for me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, I felt him take a deep breath, I knew he was hungry and being so close to him with my enticing blood probably wasn't the best idea, but even with him mad at me I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I hope. I held on tightly while he used his vampire speed to run us to the small village.

It was still early but the village was already bustling with activity. It was very small, there was only a handful of houses, which appeared to be all farm houses. I had never seen anything like this. I mean I've seen movies which portrayed this time period but I guess you are never ready to actually see it. The small huts were made of stone with I guess it was a straw roofs? I was not sure. It looked so primitive. Damon set me down before we got to close. Some children played, others worked in a big field.

Everyone stared at us. Some people came out of their homes to stare.

-"So much for blending in." Damon muttered.

He was right. We stuck out like a sore thumb. Most of the villagers clothing were tattered and dirty from working in the fields, the colors were faded from several washes. You could just tell they had a harder life then us, from the lines on their faces to their calloused hands. Damon ... he stood out. Forget his clothing, his brilliant raven black hair and piercing blue eyes were making the women whisper. As for me ... my clothes are what made me stand out. All the women wore dresses. They were simple, but recalling my history lessons women didn't wear pants, let alone a tank top. After getting a few lewd looks from men I put on Damon's jacket and zipped it up.

-"So where are we going?"

Damon didn't answer but I saw where he was headed. One of the houses was nicer, and bigger. He walked to the door and knocked.

-"Yes?" A woman answered the door.

-"I wish to speak to the lord of the house." Damon's tone was polished and sophisticated. I was shocked when I heard him speak. He even had a slight accent!

The woman frowned.

-"My lord is gone until the harvest."

-"Oh what a shame, I am an old friend, would it be possible for my wife and I to come in, she is rather exhausted from our travels."

-"Oh yes please come in, I did not catch your name?"

Damon took a cautious step through the doorframe and was inside.

-"Is there anyone else here? That lives here with you?" Damon asked sharply.

-"No sir, I live here alone till My Lord comes back with his other servants."

Damon smiled.

-"Good."

I came in and shut the door, and as soon as the door latched I saw Damon grabbed the woman and bite her on the neck, taking deep gulps. I gasp and backed into the door feeling it hit me hard in the back. The woman's screams were quieted by Damon's hand, he pressed it against her mouth till she went limp.

I wanted to shut my eyes but a twisted part of me couldn't bring myself to look away. I felt myself breathing hard and I was pressing myself as much as I could to the door hoping to maybe blend into it. Damon made no sounds or any motions while feeding. It was an eerie sight to behold. Several minutes later he simply let go of the poor woman as she crumbled to the ground.

Damon strolled casually around the room we were in, which was I guess a living room. There were a few windows, he went through and shut the shutters then turned towards me. I was still against the door, frozen.

-"Well let's see what we can find in this place that we can use." But instead of searching Damon made his way towards me. He stopped a few inches from me. "Alright what's wrong, you are looking at me with those judgy little eyes of yours."

I tried hard to swallow the fear that had crept into my chest. I am unsure why I was so frighten, I knew what Damon was, what he was capable of. It had not bothered me when we did the ritual and he had drank from me, even when we had breakfast and he drank blood from a glass I had not blinked twice, but this …

Damon looked at the body on the ground.

-"Scarlett, this is who I am. I drink blood and kill people. I was really hungry … and pissed off. " He explained, as if that should excuse why he had kill the woman.

-"You didn't have to kill her." I said finally finding my voice.

-"No I didn't … but how would she explain the bite mark on her neck? I could have compelled her to hide it but … I just didn't want too." Damon shrugged and stomped off towards the stairs.

-"Are you just going to leave her here?" I knelt near the woman and felt the need to straighten her dress.

She wasn't very attractive, she looked to be in her forties and like she had worked hard her whole life. I felt she deserved better than her being left on the floor.

-"No I will not just leave her there. I am a jerk but not an idiot. I will take care of it later when it gets dark." Damon came back into the room I was in and marched towards me looking angry. He grabbed me by both arms and stood me to my feet. "Scarlett, _THIS_ is who I am."

My eyes averted his gaze and moved back to the dead woman, Damon grasped my chin tightly, almost painful and moved it so I would be forced to look at him.

-"If you want to be able to survive in this time you have to let me take charge and not second guess me. I will keep us both alive, but you have to accept this is how I do things. It might not be the proper way, but it's my way." His stare bore into mine.

-"She didn't deserve to die like that." I lifted my chin a bit higher in defiance.

-"Scarlett you are confusing me with someone who has remorse."

I nodded and he let me go. "Now come on, let's go upstairs. If I am right the guy that owns this place is the land owner and he should have some gold stashed up here somewhere."

I followed Damon into the next room then up the stairs. The home was small but nicely kept. Upstairs there were three doors, all three were bedrooms but Damon went into the largest one, the furniture in this one was more lavish then the other two. It was obvious the room to this lord. Damon quickly got to work moving furniture not too gently, till he came to a small cupboard which was locked. With no effort Damon broke the lock with his hand, inside was a small chest also locked, he just ripped off the lock off the small chest. Inside was a large stack of gold and silver coins.

-"That's what am talking about." Damon grinned and shut the chest. "Now let's find you some clothes."

Damon left the room and headed into one of the other rooms. This room was similar to the other.

-"Why did you come in here?" I asked Damon who was already rummaging through one of the wardrobes.

-"Scarlett, really? A proper lady does not sleep with her husband. "

-"Oh … so what's the point of getting married?" I wonder out loud.

-"In this day and age it's not about love; it's about power and money. Men married women who could give them strong children or he married her for land and money. "

I frowned.

-"That's sad … "

-"Am I detecting a romantic in the room?" Damon teased, as he pulled out a black dress and threw it on the bed.

-"There is nothing wrong in believing in love." I walked to the window and gazed outside. I had a view of the back of the house, which had a large stable and a few people doing some chores.

-"Love is a waste of time."

-"Spoken like someone who has had their heart broken." I turned away from the window, Damon paused his rummaging.

-"I've been in love. It's painful, it's pointless and overrated."

-"True … but that just means it wasn't the right person to love."

Damon shrugged and threw a few more things on the bed. After examining everything he walked to the door.

-"Put that stuff on. We're going to leave as soon as it gets dark."

He was about to shut the door.

-"Damon …" He waited for me to finish. "I'm sorry Katherine broke your heart, but not everyone is like her. At some point you have to move on and trust someone else."

He didn't reply and shut the door.

I stared at shut door for some time. I didn't understand him at all. He was a total jerk and I started to question why I put up with him but then he would do something small and so selfless, or say something that made my heart melt and it would trump all his previous snappy, sarcastic and even mean things he did. All morning he had been so cold and distant with me, but then he showed that vulnerable side of him for a brief instant and I was once again sucked in. Not that I had much choice in the matter right now, I needed him to survive here. He had a point; we had no money, no connections, and not even any knowledge of the land. I certainly couldn't remember anything from my history lessons in high school and even if I did I doubt any of it would help me. What I did know was that a woman I had no rights in this time, another reason I needed Damon with me.

I walked to the bed and climb up on it. How strange that the beds were so high off the ground. I almost needed a ladder to get into it. I sighed and let myself fall backwards onto it.

I would definitely make Damon give me answers before we left. I closed my eyes, my head was throbbing and I felt so tired. I just needed to rest for a few minutes.

* * *

-"Scarlett ..."

I felt someone shaking me. I groaned and rolled over. Whoever was bothering me needed to go away, but the annoying person was not giving up. The bed sunk down under the weight of the rude person trying to wake me.

-"Star ... you have to wake up." I felt gentler shaking and a cool hand brushing my hair out of my face. "Please wake up, I got you some water ... am sorry I didn't before ..." The voice was full of regret and I felt bad for ignoring it.

I rolled over again towards the voice.

-"mmmm you smell good." I muttered.

I felt came awake a bit more and my eyes popped open; in front of me Damon gave me a small smile. I started to blush recalling my half-asleep word, and Damon's intimate words, he had even used my nickname.

-"I been trying to wake you up for fifteen minutes." He said softly, his eyes full of concern.

I blinked a couple times, noticing the sky was growing darker.

-"Oh ... am sorry." My voice was thick with sleep and felt dry.

Damon got up and was back in seconds with a cup that was made of what looked like silver filled with water.

-"You're dehydrated. I'm so sorry ... I forget that people need ... well more than what I need. I won't let it happen again, just drink. I got some food too."

I did drink thirstily and when I was feeling slightly better I ate a few crackers. My head felt a bit clearer already.

-"So what's the plan Damon?"

He still sat in the bed next to me, I felt surprisingly comfortable with him here, but this seem to be a common occurrence for us to somehow end up in bed together.

-"We will head to the first city I saw. It was big, I could see a castle, and in this time, where there is a castle there is a village around it. So we can hopefully find a witch or someone who knows a powerful witch. "

I nodded. It made sense.

-"We will ride out in a few hours when it's totally dark. I got us a horse so we won't have to walk. "

That's when I noticed Damon was not wearing his regular clothes. He had on black pants but these were a bit looser than his usual ones, they seemed to be made of wool. They were also a faded black. He wore a black belt, and the sides of his pants were laced. He wore soft leather boots that came to just below his knee. He had on a red cotton shirt that was laced up at the top of his chest. Everything was laced with leather cord.

He looked rather smart and dashing in his clothing. Noticing me examining him he pulled at the shirt.

-"This thing is itchy as hell." He made a dramatic motion of scratching his arm.

-"Well at least you look good in them. " I laughed at his antics. "But shouldn't you be wearing armor or something?"

-"I hope not I don't plan to be here that long, speaking of which you need to get dressed now." Damon got up and put out his hand to help me down. "Milady."

I rolled my eyes but accept his help to get down.

Once down Damon headed over to where the clothes he had taken out for me were, he straightens them out. I came to stand next to him and looked at the heap of fabric on the bed.

-"I am seriously supposed to wear that?" I said in horror.

-"What's wrong with it? It's just a dress."

-"But it's all … flowy and … it looks like velvet! " Okay so I was not a dress girl. Especially not a velvet dress kind of girl.

Damon snickered at my expression.

-"Oh come on now Scarlett, where is your sense of adventure! "

I glared at Damon.

-"Well shoo then so I can put on this … thing."

-"I can help."

-"I am sure I can manage putting on the dress Damon, but thanks anyway."

Damon headed for the door.

-"You are just no fun."

Once he left I stripped off my clothes, leaving my bra and underwear on. Did they even have bras in this time? Damn I could really use Google right now … Damon had put out a thin white dress, it felt like silk but I had no idea what it was made of. I guess it was something you put on under the dress. It had small spaghetti straps and it came down to my knees. Next was the dress.

For all my protest it wasn't as bad as I had thought. It was obvious this dress was made for someone with money; it wasn't like the dresses I had seen the village women wearing. This one was made of black velvet like material. It had gold-colored trim on the arms and waist, and a gold satin lining on the arm tippets. There was also a gold satin panel inset in the front of the velvet skirt. The sleeves had satin-lined tippets hanging down from the upper arm. The sleeves themselves fit well but it had this extra fabric hanging giving it a flowing look. The dress was fitted at the waist and bodice and then flared out from the hips so the skirt draped out slightly.

The back was fasten with a black leather ribbon that would crisscross. Walked to the mirror and studied myself. The front part showed some cleavage, a bit too much if you asked me, but it could have been worse. The dress fit me alright, it was a little short, and obviously the owner of the dress was a shorter woman then I. The black of the dress really made my red hair stand out. I grimace at the hair and tied up in a messy bun.

Damon knocked on the door, not waiting for an answer he opened the door.

-"Damon! What if I was naked?" I asked watching him in the mirror.

-"I wouldn't have seen anything I haven't seen before."

He walked towards me his blue eyes fixed on me. His stare gave me shivers down my spine. He stopped inches from me; I felt the heat radiate from his body.

-"Let me help you with that."

He started to lace up the back of my dress gently. I felt his breath on the back of my neck. I watched him work, his face shown no emotions and he seemed to be concentrating at the task at hand.

-"I guess I am lucky there are no corsets yet." I said quietly, feeling the need to fill the silence.

Damon gave a small smile as he finished lacing the back of the dress.

-"Horrible things, those corsets … but damn sexy." His eyes traveled up to meet mine in the mirror again. I felt his hands move up and rest on each side of the base of my neck. His touch was cool and felt shockingly good on skin. I was mesmerized by his fingers slowly stroking my neck; his tan skin was a fascinating contrast to my ivory skin. Seeming to read my thoughts Damon leaned in closer to my ear.

-"Amazing how pale you are little Scarlett … you would think you were the vampire." He smirked when I shivered.

I had the urge to lean back into him, but I fought to remain as still as possible. Damon's fingers worked its way up to my hair and he undid my bun I has just made my hair into.

-"You can't have your hair bound like that …" He ran his fingers through my mane and let it drop down my back. "Only married women tie their hair, and I am quite sure you aren't married … yet."

And just like that Damon moved away. He walked over to the bed and grabbed my clothes and stuffed them in a leather bag he had brought with him. I closed my eyes briefly and tried to calm myself. I hated how my body responded to him.

-"So I am just supposed to leave me hair like this?" My voice held a slight edge to it.

-"Yep its fine." He was in the wardrobe again and took out a long cape. He held it up.

-"I have to wear that too?"

-"Yes, most people wear cloaks when they travel. So come on."

I sighed and walked to over to Damon and turned around. He draped this long cape over my shoulders. It was made of the same material as my dress. It was light weight, so hopefully I wouldn't be too hot. It was very long, it dragged on the ground when I walked and pooled around me when I stood still.

-"This thing looks ridiculous" I moaned.

Damon stood in front of me and tied the cloak around my neck. It also had a very deep hood that if I put on would conceal my whole face. I tried it on and grinned.

-"Well I like that!" All that was visible was a few strands of red hair that poked out of the sides.

-"Alright that's it, let's get going."

Once downstairs Damon had packed two leather bags, one had our regular clothes in it, along with some of our personal items, like our cellphones which were useless here. The other bag had some food in it and the gold Damon had stolen.

-"What did you do with the woman?"

-"I buried her in the woods while you were sleeping. They will think she stole the gold and took off. So no one should be looking for us."

Before heading out Damon had put on a cloak like mine, it was black and long, but it was made of wool, he also put on another belt with a sword.

-"Do you even know how to use that?" I asked eyeing the sword.

-"Of course I do. We used these in the war. I was quite good with one too. " To prove his prowess with the sword he unshed it and with skill he made a spinning motion with his wrist making the sword spin a couple times in his hand. "I don't really need it though … my hands make a better weapon but I still have to look the part." He flashed me a mischievous grin, in his clothing with the sword by his side he looked like one of those dashing medieval pirates.

We went out the backdoor and there was a horse waiting for us, Damon secured our two bags to the back of the horse and he jumped on the horse with ease. The closes I had been to a horse was at the zoo where you could ride a pony.

-"Come on, some of us aren't getting any younger." He said impatiently.

I walked slowly to the horse.

-"Where is my horse?"

-"You get to ride with me." He gave me an innocent look.

-"Seriously?"

-"I couldn't risk stealing two horses. So come on, hop on, neither one of us bites … well that's not true, but I will be on my best behavior."

-"Where do I sit?"

-"Well normally women sit in the back but I rather you sit up front where I can watch you."

I rolled my eyes.

-"How the hell to women ride in dresses?" I mumbled examining the horse as if it were a creature from outer space.

Damon seeing that I was struggling to figure out how to get on, he jumped down with skill, and he picked me with as if I weighted nothing.

-"Now just swing your leg over …" I did as he told me. "There you go."

I adjust the dress; thankfully it was a large skirt and let my legs spread out to ride astride. The cloak I wore covered what my dress didn't. Moments after I was done adjusting I felt Damon settle in behind me. Our bodies were so close pressed together it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. He put his arms around me and grabbed the horse's rein and gave it a gentle squeeze to start walking. The horse obeyed and we were off.

* * *

The sun had gone down hours ago. The moon was shining high in the sky. Being a full moon and a very bright one at that it made it easy to see where we were headed. Although Damon didn't need any light at all to see. He was actually a little anxious that it was so bright out; it meant that humans might be out and up to no good, and even though he was itching for a fight he didn't want Scarlett to be caught in the middle of a battle.

Damon had missed this – somewhat. The ability to ride a horse and feel free. There was just something about riding at night that he had even enjoyed as a child. Now of course it was different. He was pressed up again Scarlett and he could feel her heart beating very fast and erratically, her unease was very strong, but he also could sense she was slightly excited, and he couldn't say he could blame her. She was so close pressed up against him that he was starting to feel the effects of her gentle bouncing up and down.

-"Damon …" Scarlett soft voice carried to his ears. Her tone was velvety and it almost made him groan.

-"Hmm?" Damon didn't trust himself to say more at the moment.

-"I need to ask you something … " She didn't wait for him to answer. It was obvious she was having a hard time finding the courage to ask whatever it was. "I know you know more about me then you claim too … I think you should tell me what you know."

_Shit …_ Damon thought. How much did she suspect?

-"What makes you say that?" He asked careful to keep his tone even.

-"Yesterday … you said you knew around what time period we were in because it's when _my kind_ was around." She said the words 'my kind' with some distaste. Damon flinched recalling his harsh words to her yesterday. "And … " She paused and looked down her hand, the one that bore the small scar. "I can feel like you know more … "

-"I – errmmm … " Damon thought fast but couldn't even come up with a lie, which was a first by itself.

-"Just tell me the truth Damon, we're here now, whatever you have to say can't be that big of a deal, I took us back a 1000 years in the past … how much worse can it be?"

Damon didn't speak for some time. Scarlett didn't press him to answers either. They rode in silence for a few hours, Scarlett eventually relaxed a bit more and sunk back into Damon's arms.

They were getting close to the town, Damon could smell it.

-"You are not going to like my answer." Damon said suddenly.

Scarlett didn't say anything but did turn her head slightly to try and look at him.

-"I knew you were different when I saw you walk by my house, that first day … then when you bumped into me at the Grill I tried to compel you and it didn't work."

-"You tried to compel me?" Scarlett was shocked.

Damon shrugged but didn't reply.

-"I went to see Trish and asked her questions about you, she told me what you were, and that I could bind myself to you."

-"Why … "

-"I was going to –" But Damon never got to finish.

He heard a high pitch sound, something zooming through the air, and then he felt a shooting pain in his left leg, and yelled out. Scarlett turned around to see what was wrong.

-"Son of a … " Damon urged the horse to gallop faster but two dark forms came out in front of them grabbing the horse.

-"Damon what's going on!" Scarlett asked in a panic tone.

Damon grunted and pulled out a bolt from his leg with a painful groan.

-"We're being attacked; just do as I tell you got it?" Damon said in a dark serious tone.

He held Scarlett tightly and covered her body as much as he could in case anymore arrows were going to come flying. Behind them three men appeared from the woods. The two men in the front grabbed Scarlett and pulled her off the horse, she let out a scream. One of the men in the back tried to grab Damon but he moved out of his grasp.

Damon jumped off the horse and asset the situation.

-"Just give us the gold and we will let your little lady here go." One of the men held Scarlett against his chest with his arm around her; he held a long knife to her throat. The other four men had their swords drawn on Damon and all watched him careful.

-"Take the gold." Damon said in a hard tone.

He waited for the right moment to strike. Damon had a small pouch on his belt and slowly took it off and tossed it on the ground for the thieves to take, which only contained a couple gold coins, the rest of their fortune was in a saddlebag, when one of the thieves went to pick it up the pouch Scarlett stomped hard on her attacker's toes. He yelped more in surprise then pain and briefly let her go. The others all turned their heads to see what had happened, enough time for Damon to sprint into action. He went for the closes one to him and snapped his neck in less than a second. He then went for another and did the same thing as the first one.

-"Scarlett, head for the woods … NOW." Damon ordered.

She didn't hesitate and ran. Two of the men charged for Damon with their swords which he easily avoided with his vampire speed. He grabbed one and just because he was mad and had his adrenaline pumping Damon ripped one of the bandits head clean off. The other seeing what happened to his companion took off running in the other direction. Damon grinned letting him think he had escaped. When the man was a few yards away and looked behind him to see if Damon was chasing him, he saw nothing, but when he turned back around Damon stood in front of him and with a cruel smile Damon grabbed the man and bit him, drinking enough to have the man pass out, he let him drop to the ground and left him. He would end up bleeding out.

Damon was breathing heavy and in his predatory mode, then he heard Scarlett scream. He took off without another thought in the direction he heard her. He found her pinned against a tree with the final thief who was grinning at her.

-"You sure are a pretty 'lil thing. I might just keep ya … " He reached out to grabbed her hair but Damon was there in moments and grabbed the man's arm hard. He let out a yell of pain. Damon threw him against the ground hard.

The thief had the air knocked out of him but was soon trying to crawl away from Damon who loomed over him. He looked every bit the predator that he was in the moonlight. Blood stained his face, his fangs were out and he was snarling like an animal. Without another thought Damon pounced on the man and bit him, once again drinking deeply.

Damon was going to finish this meal, till he heard something … horses approaching. He lifted his head up and whipped his head in the direction it came from. Scarlett had heard it too and looked towards the road, although she couldn't see, Damon could. It was the same men he had seen when he first had arrived; they wore the long red cloaks with a golden dragon. They had stop when they came upon the three bodies in the road. They must be guards patrolling. They all got off their horses and Damon heard them unshed their swords.

-"There was a struggle here … whoever these men were, their attackers might still be around. I will check the woods on this side, you look on the other." One of the guards ordered.

Damon stood up and grabbed Scarlett's hand roughly. They had to get out of here, which meant he had to leave the bodies. Damon and Scarlett ran, and they kept running until Scarlett couldn't go on anymore.

-"Damon … I … have .. to … stop." She huffed.

Damon stop and looked around, no one had followed them he hoped. Scarlett sank down to the ground and Damon joined her.

-"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. The sun was starting to come up to the East, lining the sky with golden reds and pinks. He had been careless back there. He shouldn't have fed like that, but he had still been hungry. Now they were who knows where, with no money and no horse. Again.

After a few moments he watched Scarlett get up and reached into her dress from the top. Damon quirked an eyebrow, till she fished out a big leather pouch. She threw it next to him on the ground, and then fished out a white cloth.

-"What else are you hiding in there?"

-"I grabbed the gold before you told me to take off."

She knelt next to him and with the small cloth she had she started to wipe at Damon's face, getting the blood off.

-"I didn't see you grab it."

-"You were a little busy, and it pays off to be a witch sometimes." She smiled at him.

He was dumbfounded. She had not only saved their money but she was cleaning him up.

-"Is your leg okay." She looked down at where he had taken an arrow.

-"It's fine, other than these pants are ruined." Damon said with a frown.

* * *

I smiled at Damon and his attempt to humor. He had blood around his mouth and some specks all over his face. He had looked primal and even evil when he was fighting. But I had not felt any fear at all when I looked at him. My brain was telling me I should be afraid of this creature in front of me, but I just couldn't bring myself to be scared.

I finish wiping Damon's face and got up.

-"How far do you think we are from that town?"

Damon got up and walked a bit in the distance. We were on a small hill, once the tree's clear we had the most spectacular view of a large castle.

-"Wow … " I whispered.

The castle was so large and vast. Several towers were around it. It truly reminded me of something you see in movies. The castle was off-white and had many towers and flags flying. A large wall was around it too. At the base of the castle we could see many houses in and outside the wall.

-"Looks like we are almost there" Damon gave me a small smile and grabbing my arm we walked towards the large castle.

As we walked towards the large town I wondered what the future held for us there. I also wondered what Damon was about to reveal to me. I knew it wasn't good, I felt it, that whatever he was about to tell me, things between us would never be the same. I didn't bring it back up; I didn't want to know right now. I wanted to enjoy this small moment of us together.

I wasn't psychic but I knew once we would cross those gates everything would change.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to all my supporters and readers. **

**Chapter 12**

Damon and I made it to the edge of where the town began. It started with large farmlands and the closer we got to the castle more little houses appeared. Soon the dirt path was busy with people coming and going. We made our way the same direction the general population was headed, towards the main gates of the castle wall.

The area was full of new sounds and smell I was not used too, and Damon and I certainly brought on curious stares. The women all stopped and openly gazed at Damon, whispering in small groups. Damon leaned in close to me.

-"Do me a favor and put your hood up."

I looked up at him, his face was tight and he seemed tense.

-"Why?"

-"Because I can hear everyone talking and they find it peculiar that someone with such bright red hair is walking in the daylight." Damon grabbed my hood and set it over my head, as if his answer had surmised everything.

-"I don't see what my hair has to with this; they are all staring at you." I said with some venom. I might have been a little upset that all these women were gawking at Damon, not that I could blame them.

-"Yes they are, they think I am your slave. It was folklore that redheads were vampires." He smirked

I whipped my head towards Damon.

-"They think am a vampire!" I said outraged

-"Just some of them. I guess redheads don't come to this part of town very often." Damon chuckled.

-"Damon! Its not funny! They think I'm a vampire! What if they try to burn me at the stake or whatever barbaric thing they do, you know how superstitious people are right now!" I felt panic creeping into me.

-"Relax Star … I won't let anyone hurt you." Damon said soothingly, detecting my raise of agitation.

Just for extra protection I grabbed Damon's arm and held on tightly. I kept my head low, till we got to the massive wall. Four guards were posted at the big entrance where people walked in, some on horses; others were pulling primitive looking carts. The guards all wore chain armor, they had a plate headpiece on and they all wore the same distinct long red cloak.

Once we crossed the wall we had a lovely view of the area. Where we stood was a market area, there were vendors everywhere selling their wares. From meat and fish to lovely fabrics and special herbs. If you traveled uphill a bit pass the market area there was more houses. These were much nicer and obviously for a bit of a higher class of people. These houses were made of stone with thatched roofs; the roads were made of cobblestones.

In that area of the town you could make out the local blacksmith as well as a tavern and an inn. If you traveled even further up, there was another wall that encircled that area, with a second gate, and past this was a big courtyard and finally the castle entrance.

I wasn't sure where we were going to go from here. Damon pulled me to the side where it was a little less busy. He was about to tell me something but his eyes seemed to have spotted something, his face fell.

-"What's wrong?" I turned around to try and see what Damon had seen, but all I saw was a crowd of strangers.

-"It can't be ..." Damon whispered.

-"What?" I turned back towards him starting to worry.

Damon body was stiff, the next thing I knew he took off at vampire speed through the crowd. I could have sworn I heard him whisper the name Katherine ... but that couldn't be right could it? I quickly whipped around trying to find Damon in the cluster of people, but I didn't see him. I hurried in the general direction he had gone.

-"Damon?" I called out. I felt a little foolish and some people turned towards me when I yelled out but no Damon.

I started to panic, he had just left me! Alone! I didn't even know what the damn plan was! I blindly starting to run, hurrying through the mass of people, looking over everyone in hopes that one of them was Damon, I just needed to find him. In my panic I was running and the hood over my head shielded most of my vision and in my haste I crashed into someone, hard enough to send us both toppling over. I fell to my left side forward, and the poor person I ran into fell on top of me, small glass bottles fell to the ground around us and rolled everywhere. I let out a small startled cry from the surprise of crashing into someone, and the pain of someone collapsing on top me.

-"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, at the same time the person that fell on top of me rolled to their side to get off me and also offered their apology.

-"Are you alright?" The person I crashed into had a soft English accent, and was a man.

I pushed the cloak hood off my head so I could see, when I looked up the man was already standing up and hurrying to my side offering me a hand to help me up. When I pulled the hood back I saw him gaping at me. _Great ..._ I thought, here comes more vampire accusations.

But he said nothing except help me to my feet. I had taken a hold of his hand to get up, once up we both observe each other, still holding onto each other's hand longer than what deemed appropriate. I had not expected for the man to look as he did.

He was tall and lean; he had a few inches over Damon I was sure. He had black hair, but unlike Damon's hair which reminded me of obsidian, where it was so black that in the sunlight it sometimes reflected blue, this man's was more of a midnight black, a softer and warmer tone of black, his hair was short and messy like he had just crawled out of bed. This man's eyes were blue. His eyes were a light blue, soft and shining with humor.

I couldn't help but wonder what it was with me meeting attractive men with black hair and blue eyes lately. Again unlike Damon's eyes who were cold and calculating, this stranger was like his complete opposite. His face held a small secretive smile. He wore typical clothing for the people of the period; he had on brown pants, a red shirt and a brown jacket.

-"Are you sure you are alright?" He asked me again.

-"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

We both looked down at our hands still join together and we both let go with a small awkward laugh. That's when he seemed to remember he dropped some small bottles. He quickly started to pick them up, and I immediately helped him.

They were small bottles, with little corks for a top; they were all filled with various liquids of different colors. I had three in my hand when I heard someone calling out.

-"Merlin! What in heaven's name are you doing boy?"

The man in front of me straighten upright but in the motions of doing so he dropped two bottles again. I tried to stifle a laugh and grabbed them for him. He turned around to face an old man. He had white hair that came to his shoulders. He wore a crimson robe.

-"I thought I told you to deliver these bottles with speed!" His voice held an edge of annoyance and authority to it.

-"Sorry Gaius … I just – " He turned towards me trying to find an explanation to why he was running late.

I took a few steps forward to stand next to Merlin.

-"I'm sorry, its my fault he's late, I wasn't looking where I was going and we crashed into each other, he was just making sure I was okay."

Gaius turned his intense stare onto me. I could see why Merlin felt so uncomfortable, this man's gaze seemed to not only hold eldership but it was as if he could see right into my soul. It was a rather disturbing experience, I felt like this man could read all my secrets. After a moment though his eyes soften.

-"I am sure it was entirely Merlin's fault, he always has his head in the clouds." Gaius smiled.

-"Oh no, trust me it was totally my fault, I lost my friend and I panicked … " I trailed off starting to feel a little silly about arguing whose fault it was.

Merlin frowned.

-"You lost your friend?"

-"Yeah … well he was here and he thought he saw someone he knew I guess … and he took off before I had a chance to follow." I was an awful liar, so I went with a partial truth.

-"I don't think I have ever seen you in Camelot." Gaius commented. "Well Merlin here will help you out, here boy give me those bottles I will go deliver them." Merlin and I gave him the bottles we held and Gaius bid us farewell.

That's when it hit me … Camelot, Merlin … I looked at Merlin as if seeing him for the first time. Oh my god … There is no possible way …

I must have turned a shade paler then I was because Merlin turned to me.

-"Are you alright …?"

-"Uhmm … " I tried to make my brain put thoughts together. "Your name is Merlin?"

-"Yes … " He said careful.

My thought process was once again interrupted.

-"MERLIN!" A loud voice bellowed.

Stomping towards us was another man, although he was quite the opposite of Merlin. He was the same height but had light sandy blond hair; it was a little bit longer then Merlin's. He had similar bright blue eyes but his held an edge of superiority. His whole body language screamed pompous and arrogance. His clothes appeared a bit finer as well, he wore black pants and a blue shirt, like Damon's that was bound with leather string at the top, he also wore a black jacket. He had a sword on his belt.

-"Merlin, where have you been all morning? My armor will not polish itself and I need it this afternoon!" He stopped a couple feet from Merlin and me. He crossed his arms and his eyes held a look of boredom, waiting to hear what Merlin's excuse was.

-"Sorry, I got busy, but I will get to it I promise!" Merlin tried to dismiss him but it wasn't going to work.

-"What are you doing right now?" He cast Merlin a suspicious look, then his eyes traveled me to and everything changed about his demeanor. His eyes soften and his lips curled into a small smile. The man was quite attractive to look at, and he obviously knew it too.

-"Well hello there, and who might this be?"

-"I – uhmm, am not sure." Merlin turned towards me curious as to my answer.

-"My name is Scarlett … I'm looking for my … friend." I was getting a little uncomfortable. I notice two guards were behind the blond man and just stood there.

-"Scarlett … what a lovely name," he took my right hand and bent forward to kiss my knuckle. "for such a beautiful woman." He straightened back up. "I'm Prince Arthur, and I see you have met my servant Merlin."

-"Arthur … as in King Arthur of Camelot?" I said numbly.

-"Well not king yet, but someday, yes."

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

-"Oh god … I think am going to be sick …" I groaned and turned around to walk away from the duo that looked at me rather oddly.

There is no way I could be in Camelot, with Merlin … and Arthur. I must be sleeping and this is a dream, it has to be dream. I could accept that I was attracted to a 150 year old vampire, and a witch took us back to 1000 years in the past … but this … this was just too much.

I found a spot to sit down, on some steps that led to a water pump. I let myself sink onto the cold stone steps. How could this even happen? Being in a place where I read about, heard tales of, where people speculated if this place even existed, but here I was standing and talking to the famed Merlin who's magic saved his kingdom and King Arthur countless times, and the King Arthur – renowned for his fighting and commanding skills. To have been said to be a fair and just King, the same who went on many crusades …

Merlin and Arthur slowly walked towards me. Arthur cleared his throat.

-"Merlin told me you are looking for your friend … "

I nodded.

-"What does he look like; I will have my guards keep an eye out for him."

I took a deep breath and tried to ground myself.

-"Uhmm … his name is Damon. He's about your height, black hair … trust me you can't miss him."

Arthur nodded.

-"We'll find him don't worry Scarlett. I have duties to attend too, but please join me and my father tonight for dinner."

I wasn't sure what to say, I was still in a fog about everything so I simply nodded. Arthur gave a bright smile and walked off with his guards in tow.

Merlin sat next to me and looked at me with concern. It was obvious he knew something more was up but he didn't say anything. There just was something about him that drew me to him. Maybe it was our magic? I had been sent back because Trish had said my magic was of the Old Religion, was Merlin's magic like mine? I thought I should test the waters.

-"Merlin … " It felt so weird saying that name. "I was wondering, maybe you can help me?"

He turned his head towards me and gave me a warm smile. He had the most amazing smile I had ever seen. It was so warm and friendly; it actually made my heart melt a little.

-"Sure anything!"

-"I was wondering if you knew any powerful witches or warlocks around?" I asked as casually as I could.

Merlin's face fell; he looked like he had been kicked in the stomach. His head quickly shot up and looked around frantically. He then took hold of my hand, got up and started to tug me. I didn't have much choice in the matter; he had quite a tight grip. He pulled me into a small dark alley.

-"Scarlett I don't know where you came from but if you want to live longer than a day don't ever ask that again!" He looked around nervously.

-"Why … what's wrong?" I wondered why Merlin was nervous about his magic.

-"Magic is not permitted in Camelot. King Uther has outlawed it, if anyone is found practicing magic or even associate themselves with magic they are put to death." Merlin was very close to me, and spoke with knowledge he seem to have experience firsthand.

-"But … you're Merlin! You are the definition of magic!" I exclaimed, and then I realized what I had just said. I put my hand over my mouth and silently cursed my loose tongue.

Merlin looked at me surprised.

-"What … How do you … " He didn't seem able to finish his sentence because he appeared to be as confused as I was.

-"I … I can't tell you."

-"You can't? If you know about me I deserve to know!"

-"It's not that simple."

-"Well in that case I am a powerful warlock; I can help you, so tell me what you need." He gave me a smirk having caught me in my own words.

* * *

Merlin thought he had seen it all since coming to Camelot. He had come to Camelot last year at the request of his mother. She was worried that he would be discovered; at the time it didn't make much sense to him to come to the very castle where the tyrant King lived. But his mother was no fool. She had sent him to Gaius in hopes that he could guide Merlin.

Gaius was at one time a powerful warlock himself, Merlin suspected he was rather high up in the ranks of the Old Religion. But then the Great Purge took place and Gaius did what he had to do to survive and gave up magic. Some say he turned his back on his people. He came to work for King Uther becoming the courts physician and even a friend and council to the King.

King Uther detested magic. Merlin had learned not to long ago why. When King Uther had married Arthur's mother they had tried and tried to have children. It would seem that the King's wife was barren. King Uther desired only a heir so he did what any desperate man would do, he sought out the help of magic.

He had contacted a witch named Nimueh, who turned out to be also a high priestess. She had warned the King that for any magic you do there is a price, to bring a life into this world the Old Religion would demand a life in return. The King did not heed her warning and he had his son, Arthur. But soon after Arthur's birth his mother died. It devastated the King. That was when the Great Purge had taken place. All witches and warlocks of the kingdom were executed. Since that day twenty two years ago people of magic have lived in fear of being discovered.

Merlin is special though according to some – he was destined for greatness. He heard this all time. His destiny was to see Arthur to the throne, Arthur was also destined for great things, such has being a King like no other, and with him at the throne he is supposed to free the Kingdom of its magic restrictions, but he can't get there without the help of Merlin.

Since the day that Merlin was told of this destiny he had done everything in his power to keep Arthur alive, and it has not been easy. On top of it he has to do so in secret, no one can know about him. Gaius is the only one who knows. Or so he thought.

Now Merlin stood in front of one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen in the twenty five years of his life. She was a little strange, she spoke with the most peculiar accent he had ever heard and the way she reacted when saw Arthur … But it was nothing Merlin had not witness before, all the women of the Kingdom thought Arthur to be handsome. Scarlett had this massive head of curly red hair, it was messy and went every which way and Merlin adored it, he wanted to tangle his fingers in it. She had very pale skin, it reminded him of ivory. If he were to believe the silly legends of vampires she fit the profile to a T.

When he had bumped into her she had left him speechless for a moment, and ask anyone that was not an easy feat, everyone always told him he talked way too much. Then again everyone also thought him an idiot, clumsy servant boy.

Now here was this beautiful stranger seeming to know much more then he previously believed about him. He could feel something was different about her, but she appeared to be reluctant to share any more information.

-"Come on I know a place where we can talk, and I can get you something to drink." Merlin gave Scarlett a smile and she nodded. "Great!"

Merlin walked out of the alley and made his way towards the second set of gates. Scarlett followed next to him. He watched her as she was trying to look at everything, as if seeing it for the first time. Merlin hurried to his small apartment where he lived in one of the towers with Gaius.

Once inside, again Scarlett had that awed look in her face, she looked at every chair, table, shelf and the nick-knacks that were in the large room as if she had never seen such things before. The apartment was a large room with a small bedroom attached to it. The flat was also used as the physician's office. Gaius had most of the place cluttered with bottles, herbs, books and other trinkets he needed to make remedies to treat the people of Camelot.

Gaius had just about every book imaginable about medicine and herbs, along with a vast collection of books on creatures around the Kingdom, both real and mythical. He had bookshelves through the small apartment filled, along with stacks on them on the ground everywhere. The small room to the side was Gaius's bedroom but when Merlin came to him he gladly let him have it, he said a young man needed his privacy.

Merlin poured Scarlett a cup of water and set it down on the only table that was clutter free. He then hurried over and helped her take off her cloak that she was struggling with. She was trying to untie the clasp that held the cloak around her neck. Merlin came over, his fingers brushed against hers when he reached for the clasp. They both blushed and he quickly undid it. She shyly sat on the table and he sat across from her.

-"Thank you" she murmured accepting the cup.

Merlin needed a different tactic to get her to talk.

-"That's a strange accent … where are you from?" He watched her careful.

-"I – uhmm … where am I from?" She cleared her throat

-"Yes … it's a simple question."

-"Umm … just over the hills …" She trailed off.

-"Really? You are from Cenred's Kingdom?"

-"Yes … yes that's it!" She gave Merlin a small smile.

-"But I thought Camelot and Cenred were on the brink of war, how did you get here?"

-"Uhmm …"

Merlin reached across the table and grabbed Scarlett's hand. His thumb brushed the scar on the inside of her palm; he looked at it and frowned. He wondered how she got it.

-"I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth."

She thought for a moment and took a deep breath.

-"You won't believe me ..." Her eyes lowered to the table.

-"You'd be surprise what I've seen." He said cynically.

-"You really will think I am crazy ... but I am not from around here at all, see there was this witch and she sent me -"

But Scarlett didn't get to finish, a loud knock came at the door and it whipped open. Merlin and Scarlett both stood up in surprise, Merlin moved in front of Scarlett and took a defensive stance.

-"Scarlett" a deep voice came from the door, a man in dark clothing stood right outside the door, he had a menacing look. He also had the same strange accent as Scarlett.

She peak from behind Merlin.

-"Damon! Where the hell have you been?" Scarlett exclaimed but didn't make any motion to move.

-"Scarlett we have to go - now."

Merlin observed the man called Damon. Whoever he was one thing was for sure he was not someone he wanted to get entangled with. Merlin could feel bad vibrations coming from him, something about Damon was telling Merlin to be on guard, and run.

-"Damon this is Merlin, he might be able to help us." Scarlett came to stand next to Merlin.

Before anyone could say anything else Merlin heard Gaius voice from behind Damon.

-"Merlin do not invite him in!" Gaius shoved his way into the apartment.

Damon gave a glance to the old man and quickly dismissed him.

-"Scarlett, now. Let's go." Damon looked annoyed.

Scarlett sighed and gave Merlin a sad look.

-"I better go, thank you for everything Merlin." Her green eyes giving him a sad pleading look. Merlin felt a stab of jealousy when he watch Scarlett walk to Damon and he put a possessive hand on the middle of her back leading her down the stairs.

Gaius watched them disappear down the stairs and shut the door.

-"Gaius what was that all about?" Merlin asked confuse by his mentor's behavior.

Gaius walked to his massive bookcase and scanned for a book. When he found the one he needed and pulled it out. Merlin walked closer to Gaius.

-"What is wrong Gaius?"

-"That man ..."

-"Damon?"

-"Yes, Damon," Gaius flipped furiously through the pages of his little book, "I suspect there is more to him than meets the eye."

-"Like ..."

He stopped in the book and pointed, "This."

-"Vampire? Really Gaius ... ?"

-"Merlin did you not notice he could not enter our home? And could you not sense the darkness that surrounded him?"

-"I felt something ... like I should keep my guard up around him." Merlin read over Gaius's shoulder. "But Gaius it says there that vampires can't go in sunlight."

-"Yes, that is the part that confuses me."

-"Maybe you are wrong then."

-"Possibly." But they both knew Gaius was rarely wrong.

-"Do you think Scarlett knows?" Merlin frowned at the thought of Scarlett getting hurt. She looked to delicate.

-"I hope for her sake she does." Gaius put the book back where he got it from. He turned to Merlin who was deep in thought, he also knew that look all too well. Merlin was going to interfere in this whether he liked it or not, but he still had to warn him. That is what a good guardian would do. "Merlin ..." he started in a warning tone. "Do be careful. Vampires are not to be trifled with. They are powerful creatures, they have incredible strength and no regards for human life. They can also control your thoughts."

Merlin nodded.

-"I'll be careful Gaius."

Merlin had to get some answers first thought. He knew one person that would have the answers, let's just hope he was in the mood to talk.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I would love hearing from you. I am not getting much feedback but I know I have a lot of readers so don't be shy leave me a small comment! You don't need an account to review either :)__**.**_

_**Last little note. In this chapter I wrote from Merlin's point of view. From now on I will from all 3 characters. Still doing Scarlett as my main and first person. Don't worry Damon will be back next chapter :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you once again to all my readers and supporters! **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write :) My story will be changing to a M rating, because my content is becoming a bit more suggestive. **_

**Chapter 13**

**Chapter 13**

Before Merlin set off to do his chores for Arthur he had to make a stop first or he wouldn't get a chance until much later. He hoped that Scarlett would still take up Arthur on his dinner invitation, after all who would pass up the chance to eat with the King and Prince of Camelot, it was a great honor to get invited. As Arthur servant he would help with dinner, and he hoped after dinner he'd get a moment alone with Scarlett, so he needed his information now.

Camelot was a very big castle. From its tall towers to its inescapable walls, Camelot had the reputation of being a place almost impossible to take over, it was one reason Camelot had very few enemies; no one would dare to try a siege against the Kingdom. Like many castles Camelot had a vast network of tunnels underneath the main building.

The fortress also had its share of many dark secrets; within those networks of tunnels were large dungeons that no one ever escaped from. If you traveled even lower into the bowels of Camelot was a large cave, this cave held one of its darkest secret of all, a secret that everyone had forgotten except a few who had witness the act of injustice.

Merlin snuck down pass the dungeons where a few guards were station; Merlin had become an expert at slinking around in areas he shouldn't be in. Merlin grabbed a torch from the wall and headed down the old stone stairs that had long been forgotten, they seemed to go down and down into an endless darkness, until he came to a very steep precipice.

He looked around the dark cave.

-"Hello?" He called out. His voice echoed.

After a few minutes a very loud flapping sound was heard, and the clang on chains. Within moments a large dragon perch itself on a small island of rocks in the middle of the precipice.

Kilgharrah was a very old dragon. On Merlin's first night in Camelot he had called to Merlin to come find him. Since that day Kilgharrah had offered his advice and wisdom to Merlin whenever he needed it, until a few months ago. Merlin had not been back since that night he had saved Arthur but at the cost of his own mother. Kilgharrah had known Merlin's mother was meant to die to save Arthur, and the dragon thought it was acceptable to save the future king. Merlin on the other hand did not. Since that day Merlin had not been back.

-"I thought you were never coming back young Warlock." Kilgharrah said.

-"I need your help." Merlin said unflinching.

-"Don't you always?"

Merlin said nothing but tried to hold his tongue, he had thought the dragon as his friend at one time. But now ... now he despised him.

Merlin watched the ancient creature and felt a pang of pity. Kilgharrah was big; then again all dragons were rather towering creatures. Merlin recalled their first meeting together, Kilgharrah had said, "How small you are for such a great destiny." After all the dragon had done and the hate Merlin felt for him he still felt sorry for him, no one deserved a life like Kilgharrah was serving. King Uther had killed all the dragons and any other magical creature that was found through the land. He had imprisoned Kilgharrah to send a message, to those who dare oppose him.

Kilgharrah watched Merlin and sighed.

-"What do you need Merlin?"

-"There is a girl, she is new to Camelot."

The dragon's amber eyes narrowed.

-"The enchantress."

-"Is that what she is?"

-"She is many things."

Merlin groaned. Kilgharrah was very useful for information but he was also very cryptic. Merlin decided to try a different approach.

-"Is her companion a vampire?"

Kilgharrah sucked in a sharp breath.

-"Merlin you must proceed with caution."

-"Because of the vampire?"

-"Because you may lose yourself."

-"I don't understand ... "

-"You are destined to see Arthur become King. But your path is meant to cross with the fiery one as well, you and her will do great thing, she will be a great deal of help to you, but her protector will not take to it lightly. I cannot see the choices she makes, she is of a different time, but her choices will in the end impact both you and him."

Merlin frowned. As per usual the ancient dragon had more or less answered his question but raised many more inquiries he had.

-"Who's her protector, the vampire?"

-"He is unstable young Warlock she bears his mark, tread carefully."

-"What mark?" Merlin tried to recall any sort of distinct mark.

-"Vampires are powerful creatures; they also are compatible with witches and warlocks from The Old Religion. Long ago vampires and magical creatures all stood together, we were allies, friends. But a vampire, Bergr, discovered he could bind himself to a warlock and he could use his powers, siphon his magic to make himself more powerful. Since that day vampires and magical folk have been at war. Vampires have been enslaving witches and warlocks for their power."

-"That is awful!" Merlin was disgusted with what the dragon was telling him.

-"Yes it is, but there is a catch, a vampire cannot bind itself to the witch or warlock without them agreeing to it. There is also many side effects, the vampire has a hard time controlling its emotions, it can feel what their witch feels."

-"How do I know if Scarlett is bonded?"

-"She will bear his twin mark in her palm."

Merlin frowned ... that was not good news.

-"What did you mean she is from a different time?"

-"She does not belong here Merlin. I cannot reveal more to you, just remember your first and foremost duty is to Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin nodded and thanked the dragon for its advice. He knew the dragon had the gift of foresight but in the end he still had freewill and would do as he deemed right. He had a lot to ponder over, and even more chores to get done before tonight. He just hoped Scarlett would still be in town by then.

* * *

Damon rushed me to the middle part of town, where many of the villagers lived. He had dragged me most of the way, holding my wrist tightly, until I had had enough and dug my heels into the cobblestone making myself almost topple over.

-"Damon, stop!"

Damon did finally stop and turned to face me. He had a wild, bewildered look in his clear deep blue eyes that I had never seen before.

-"Damon ... what's wrong?"

He looked like he was in shock and in a state of disbelief.

-"I could have sworn I saw Katherine ... " Damon ran his hand in his raven hair, giving it a disheveled look.

-"Katherine?" I whispered, "is that even possible?"

-"I - I don't know. She never told me how old she was ... I just know she was born in Eastern Europe. "

-"So why do we have to leave?"

-"Scarlett I don't know much about time travel but I am very sure that we shouldn't meddle with things ... and in case you hadn't notice this is Camelot of all the place we had to end up in ... "

-"Yeah I figured ... when you rudely came to find me I was talking to Merlin! How amazing is that! He said he could help us."

Damon shook his head.

-"oh no ... no no no, that's a bad idea!"

-"Really now, where is _your_ sense of adventure Damon?" I grinned at him teasingly.

Damon started to pace anxiously in front of me, back and forth.

-"Don't turn this around. We got to go; I need to track down that woman."

Damon's reasoning made no sense. Why leave the town to find this person that might be Katherine? If he saw her here she should come back at some point ... and if we shouldn't meddle with the past then was him finding Katherine such a good idea?

-"Damon why do you want to find Katherine so much? You aren't going to kill her are you? Because if you do that you know that means you'll never ..."

Damon scoffed, and stopped pacing; his intense stare bore into mine.

-"No I don't want to kill her. Not yet anyway."

-"Then ..."

-"It's for me to know and you to find out later."

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

-"Well I want to stay here. Merlin can help us get home. And I was invited to eat dinner with the Prince!"

-"Dinner with the Prince huh? "

I nodded.

-"I guess we can stay for a bit ... not long."

I was thrilled! This meant I had a chance to figure out some of my magic with Merlin's help, but that was a little secret I was going to keep to myself for now. I filled Damon in on what Merlin had told me, about magic being outlawed so to avoid the topic entirely tonight.

* * *

Damon was positive he saw Katherine. There was no mistaking her for another. Scarlett didn't know a few things about Katherine thought, like that she was the exact match to Elena. Both women could have been twins, it was eerie, which was one reason he was confused as to why Stefan was dating Elena, was she a Katherine replacement? Damon shivered at the thought of that perplexing puzzle.

He needed to find the woman he saw. If it was Katherine he had big plans, very big plans.

But for now he had to concentrate on the task at hand. Scarlett had somehow managed to get an invitation to dinner with the royal family. He had no idea how she did that, he only left her for a short time, and in that short duration she had snagged a dinner with the Prince and befriended a powerful warlock.

They slowly resumed their walk in the market and browsed the wares. Scarlett was looking at some fabric, running her fingers delicately along the fine material. Her awe at everything was quite adorable, she tried to take everything in and experience it all, afraid she might miss something.

Soon they made their way to the castle; Damon was planning to get them a room at the inn after. He wasn't thrilled with that prospect though, while he was looking for Scarlett he went to the inn and saw the small rooms, they were alright but the doors had no locks, so they would need to share a room and he'd have to stay up most of the night to guard Scarlett. At this point in history he knew that it was not unusual for people to get robbed in the middle of the night or to simply not wake up. Damon also did not fail to see how men would look at her and watch her when she walked by, some even clamored to get a better look at her, but as soon as Damon would cast them a glare they all quickly went back to their tasks.

-"We will need a cover story, I'm sure the king will be asking where the hell we came from."

-"So what should we say? That we're traveling?" Scarlett shivered and Damon noticed she didn't have her cloak on.

-"No cause neither one of us know this area, we will say we were on our way home to Italy when our boat sank, we survived and ended up on the coast here. "

-"Alright ... so what is our relationship? We are related somehow?"

Damon's eye brow quirked upwards and he grinned. Although her idea was the best one, women in this time did not travel with a man unless they were related or married. But he was sure he couldn't pretend to be her brother or cousin. Damon might have been in denial for his feelings for Scarlett but he was not stupid, he often stole glances at her when she wasn't looking and the longing looks he gave her was not appropriate for two people who were related.

-"I don't think that would be ... believable."

-"Why not?" Scarlett asked innocently, almost to innocently.

-"Because ... we don't even look alike. We are complete opposites." He cast her a steaming look. "I will come up with something."

As they arrived to the castle, Damon wasn't so sure he could enter the castle, but it seemed that the castle was a grey area because he walked through the castle archway with no problem. Private rooms he probably could not enter but the main part of the castle he could freely travel through. A guard directed them to the dining area. When they came in a man sat at the end of a very long table.

He was not what you would expect to see when you pictured a king. This man had the air of authority about him, but he looked tough. He had very short salt and pepper hair; his blue eyes were observant and sharp. He was tall and well built, like he had been in several battles.

The dining room was all very medieval looking. The room was large and all made of the same stone as the outside. There were scorns on the walls to illuminate the area once the sun was fully down. There was nothing else in the room except for a long dark wood table and nine chairs total. The King sat at the end of the table. The table had a few candelabras on it and tankard that belong to the king.

-"Milord." Damon gave a short bow and nudged Scarlett in the shoulder to do the same.

Damon didn't have a very vast knowledge of kings and royalty, but he was pretty sure he had to bow and try to remain respectful.

-"Ah you must be the young lady my son mentioned." His eyes were fixed on Scarlett.

-"Yes, "

Damon leaned in to Scarlett and whispered "address him as Milord or Sire."

-"Yes, Sire." She cast Damon a glare and he knew what she was thinking, that he should have mentioned this earlier.

-"He told me that you had lost your companion, but I see you have found him."

Damon smiled.

-"We got separated and she wandered off to look at some fabric for a dress, you know girls when they see pretty things ..."

The King gave a hearty laugh.

-"Oh how right you are! Please join me ..."

-"Damon, Sire, Damon Salvatore." He strolled confidently next to the king and sat down. Damon looked very much like he belong in this room, he held himself with a certain dignity just like the king. Scarlett was about to pull a chair next to Damon but King Uther stood and pulled the other chair next to him for her to sit in. Damon watched Scarlett sit down and murmur a thank you. He did not like how the King was looking at her but held his glare and tongue. The King sat back down and a servant came out from a dark corner and poured both Damon and Scarlett some wine.

Moment after another man came in. This one was young, and like the King he held an air of importance.

-"Ah Arthur, what kept you?" Uther asked.

-"I had to attend to some news from the patrolling guards. I'm sorry am late." Arthur sat next to Scarlett and gave her a genuine smile. "Scarlett, I'm glad you made it."

-"This is her companion, Damon ... how did you both come to Camelot?"

Damon was glad he thought of a story before now.

-"Scarlett is my ward ... we were traveling back home to my home, but our boat was hit by a storm. We somehow made our way to shore, but we were the only survivors."

-"Oh my, how awful! " The King exclaimed.

-"Yes ... we were on our way to Italy, it was quite tragic." Damon frowned. At least some of it wasn't a lie, he was from Italy. His grand-father had migrated to America with his father when he was a young child. He just hoped that no one here knew much about Italy. "I had been on a crusade north when one of my best Knight's had been killed, Scarlett's father, we had been close friends and I knew if anything were to happen to him he wanted me to take care of his daughter ..." Damon frowned and gazed off into the distance as if remembering his old friend.

Uther frowned as well.

-"I know the burden you carry, my ward; Morgana was entrusted to me the very same way. It is sometimes the price we pay for being in command, to see good friends die."

Damon nodded sadly, but congratulated himself on a show well done. He remembered that much from reading about Camelot, that the King, Arthur's father had a ward. He thought it might give him some brownie points with the king, and in fact it did. Dinner soon came and the conversation was light.

Merlin had come in stealthily and stood near Arthur in case he needed him. Scarlett had seen him come in and gave him a wave.

-"Tell me Damon, maybe you can offer us some insight on a new problem we are facing." Uther said.

-"I can sure try Sire." Damon took a long drink from his wine.

-"My guards have come across a series of bodies. Two had their necks broken, and the rest were drained of blood with deep gauges in their neck. We are puzzled as to what creatures have done this."

Damon played it cool. He really thought after this whole ordeal and he was back home he should explore a career in Hollywood because he was on fire. Damon scolded at his plate of food, he made show of pushing back the plate and he set his elbows on the table, linking his fingers together dramatically.

-"I do know ... I've encountered them in my travels. They are vampires. Ruthless creatures."

Arthur had motion for Merlin to refill his ale tankard, but at the mention of vampires Merlin had dropped the pitcher he was holding. He mumbled an apology and quickly picked it up, fortunately it was empty.

-"Vampires? Those are just silly folklores told to scare children."

-"Oh no Sire, I assure you, a vampire will kill you and drain your blood before you can even pull out your sword to defend yourself."

Uther watched Damon for several minutes in silence, seeming to take in what Damon had just told him.

-"Damon if you would stay with us for a bit longer, I do request that you teach Arthur and his men how to track and fight these vampires."

-"Of course My Lord, I'll do whatever I can to help you out." Damon smiled.

-"Wonderful! I insist that you and Scarlett stay here at the castle. Please, be our guest until you decided to continue on your journey."

Damon was pleased with this. He'd have a decent room tonight and he wouldn't have to worry about Scarlett ... Glancing at her now she and Arthur had their heads close together, talking in a low tone. Or maybe he will still have to worry...

The King kept talking, bragging about his conquests and adventures in his youth. Damon half-heartily listened; he was trying to listen to what Arthur was talking with Scarlett. He didn't like seeing her so close to him, or laughing at his comments. She had even laid a hand on his arm at some point. Damon had the unbelievable urge to get up and snap the boy's neck. It was hard to follow to what they were saying since Uther was yapping his ear off, and trying to listen to two conversations at once is harder then it seems. But he did pick up Arthur asking her to go for a ride tomorrow.

Finally the King had paused for a moment and Damon got a chance to interject the cozy couple's conversation.

-"Scarlett, don't forget tomorrow we have a few things to do." Damon eyes were hard on her.

-"What things?" She asked looking confused. She truly infuriated him. She actually had no idea that Arthur was flirting with her. He could feel that she just thought he was being nice. How could one woman be so ignorant!

He must have been glaring at her because Arthur came to her rescue.

-"I was hoping to take Scarlett on a ride tomorrow; she says she has never ridden before." Arthur returned Damon's glare. He was surprise the young Prince didn't flinch under his gaze, most people didn't dare to meet his eyes.

-"I don't think that's a good idea, it seems ... inappropriate." _There,_ Damon thought, no one could argue with that.

-"Oh ... Well Merlin will come with us, right Merlin." Scarlett looked back at the servant and gave him a bright smile.

-"That is a good idea. You will be in good hands my dear." Uther said. It was obvious he thought the matter close.

Damon let out a small growl. Like hell he was going to let Scarlett go off in the woods alone with those two. He didn't trust either one. Arthur he knew was an honorable man, not just from hearing gossip in the market place but from the legends of King Arthur, but he was also a handsome guy. Damon was no fool, he was secure enough in his masculinity to admit when a guy was good looking, and Arthur was that, and it helped that he heard a group of young women talking about his latest jousting competition and how dashing he looked when he won the tournament. But Merlin he trust even less. There was something about him that made him uneasy. Maybe it was because every time Scarlett glanced his way he felt her heart flutter a bit, like when she looked at him, and he did not like that at all. Plus both men seem unafraid of Damon. They meet his gaze with their own, showing little emotion except daring him to do something about their actions.

The king stood up.

-"I am going to retire for the evening. Damon, I hope to meet with you tomorrow." Uther walked to Scarlett and took her hand, "Lady Scarlett, it was wonderful to meet you, Arthur will show you to your rooms when you are ready." He gave her a warm smile and left the room.

-"I think I will go to my room too, if that's alright." Scarlett stood up, and Arthur stood within moments of her getting up.

-"Let me show you to your room." Arthur offered.

-"Oh ... that's alright don't hurry off for me, Merlin can show me to my room." Scarlett gave Arthur a big smile and he nodded. He told Merlin to put her in the room next to his. Damon clenched his fist and felt his anger starting to bubble over.

* * *

Dinner had been ... interesting during dinner, others might not have noticed but I did ... Damon was on edge most of the meal. I had no idea what game Damon was playing with the King, but I didn't have much time to reflect on it, Arthur had proven to be wonderful company. He was funny, in an arrogant sort of way, but I find it so fascinating what he had to say, after all who could go back to the twenty first century and say they had heard Arthur's tales. Most of dinner thought my eyes kept drifting to Merlin. He stood quietly in the corner. I thought it was awful that he had to stand and serve us while we ate.

Merlin led me down a long corridor where several pair of guards was stationed.

-"That next room over is Arthur's room." He opened a large door.

The room was lovely and larger than I expected. It had a big four poster bed and of course a dresser, and wardrobe. A small fireplace was near a table with four chairs. The room had many windows which were opened letting the evening air and sounds filter in. I could hear music playing not too far away and loud laughs of men.

-"It's a lovely room, thank you." I turned to Merlin who stood awkwardly at the door. He had shut the door.

-"Scarlett we have to talk ..."

I bit my lower lip.

-"Sure." Merlin seem so serious, all his playfulness from early was gone.

Merlin took a step closer but we heard loud stomping in the walkway outside my door, then the door burst open, once again we were interrupted, Damon came in looking dark and menacing, he gave Merlin glare.

-"Get out." He growled at him.

Merlin cast me a worried look but nodded.

-"Good night Scarlett."

-"Goodnight Merlin." I said quietly.

Merlin left and shut the door. Damon said nothing but waited, seeming to be listening to Merlin's fading footsteps. After a few moments Damon stalked his way towards me.

-"What the fuck was that tonight?" His voice was laced with accusations and anger. His eyes were electric.

-"What are you talking about?"

He paced near the table, his fists were clenched tightly, his shoulders were tight and his aura radiated frightening blackness. I felt myself unintentionally shrink from him.

-"Going riding with the Prince? Flirting with him? Why didn't you just throw yourself at him?" His voice was full of venom.

I was shocked, I had not been flirting! Arthur was nice and merely being friendly. I couldn't understand where this anger was coming from.

-"Damon, I wasn't flirting and even if I was ... so what?" I felt my anger starting to rise, how dare he talk to me that way!

-"So what? ... We shouldn't interrupt things, Arthur is supposed to end up with Guinevere, not Scarlett." He turned his bright blue angry eyes on me.

-"Oh I am interrupting events by talking to Arthur? How about you with offering your vampire hunting services ... making them aware of vampires, is that such a good idea?"

Damon growled and turned away from me.

-"I will do whatever I have to do to keep you safe Scarlett, and if that means causing a time rift I will do it. I won't let another vampire hurt you."

I was a little surprised by this. I knew Damon was looking out for me but that went a little beyond the call of duty.

-"Damon I will be alright, the only vampire hurting me right now is you."

Damon's face was red hot and furious. A vein pulse in his forehead. I had something wrong. Damon was by my side in the time it took me to blink, he pulled me to him, his fingers digging into my elbow, his eyes were strange and his face frightening.

I tried to squirm out of his reach, but his fingers dug deeper.

-"Have you ever heard the tale of the vampire that was so bewitched by a woman that he couldn't control himself?"

I felt myself swallow thickly.

-"I've tasted you ... I know why other vampires want you ... " Damon's voice dropped from a purr to something deeper and more dangerous.

For a moment I felt myself shiver, but before that feeling could grow he released my arm.

There was no time to react or draw away.

Damon had woven his fingers through my hair, his thumb pressing against the base of my skull. I was caught again; a feeling of stillness came over me.

-"I can hear your witch's blood as it flows through your veins"

Damon lips was pressed against my ear, his breath was sweet.

-"Did you know a witch's blood makes music? Like a siren's who sings to a sailor asking him to steer his boat into the rocks. The call of you blood could be my undoing - and yours." His words were so quiet and intimate that they sent shivers along my spine as he spoke, his hot breath on my ear.

Damon's lips began to move incrementally along my jawbone. Each place his mouth touched left my skin scorched as if on fire.

-"Damon," I breathe around the catch in my throat. I closed my eyes expecting to feel teeth against my neck, yet unable and unwilling to move.

Instead Damon's hungry lips meet mine. His arms locked around me, and his fingertips cradled my head. My lips parted under his, my hands trapped between his chest and mine. Underneath my palm I felt his heartbeat, once. With the thump of his heart, the kiss changed.

* * *

With a growl Damon tighten his arm around Scarlett making her body press against his. She melted into his arms, in turn wrapping her arms around his neck. To hell with years of finesse, he was raw right now and needed her hard and to make her scream.

Damon ran his hands down Scarlett's back and grabbed her butt, pulling her hard against him, against his erection. She gasped, breaking their kiss. He trailed kisses to her neck; he could smell her type O negative blood pulsing wildly in her coronary artery. Her rapid heartbeat thundering in his ears, her fingers dug into his skin.

-"Scarlett," he whispered, "I want you."

She trembled in his arms.

Damon nuzzled his nose against Scarlett's neck. God, he wanted to lick her, and taste her. Typically he'd just use his mind control and take what he needed, but this was Scarlett, he couldn't compel her even if he wanted too, but he didn't want too, he wanted her to know and remember what he wanted to do to her.

He pressed his lips against her pulsing artery. His gums tingled and his fang shot out. After 175 years he had controlled his vampire side rather well, but around Scarlett he seem to lack this control, this close to her and her blood it was a natural reaction, even on a full stomach he hungered for her. He dragged his tongue along her neck, and she shuddered.

-"Damon," she raked her hands in his hair.

Damon wanted to kiss her again but with his fangs out and his face in its familiar transformation, his eye sight and sense of smell sharpen, his face transform into a paler complexion, while blood rushes to his eyes with small veins protruding around the area. He tried to take a few calming breath, but every deep breath was filled with Scarlett's sweet scent, as old insecurities came to surface.

The biggest one, even after he knew had been compelled by Katherine he didn't care; he wanted her, to love her. But she had flat out turned him down, told him she could never love him, that she loves Stefan, it had always been Stefan ... Damon felt such shame for being used and taken advantage of.

Scarlett must have felt the change in him, she moved back, but Damon turned his head. He had never felt embarrassed, why was he feeling it now with Scarlett? She cupped her hands on each side of his head making him look at her. She gave him a small smile and ran her thumb on his cheek.

-"You are so beautiful." Scarlett whispered in awe.

Damon felt a surge of emotion stir in him, not hesitating for another moment his lips came crashing hard onto hers. He was careful to not cut her on his fangs, his tongue swept across her lips, Scarlett in her haste and lack of experience did the same but nick her lower lip on Damon's fang. Damon immediately tasted her sweet heather-and-rose flavor that he remembered all too well. Damon moaned and sucked on her lower lip. After a moment he somehow pulled himself back. He wanted more ... He growled deeply and with all his strength he threw himself backwards, crashing into the wall hard.

Scarlett had a shocked look on her face, mixed with fear.

-"See how easy it is for us to lose control ..." Damon's voice was primal and animalist.

Scarlett's chest was heaving from their bout of passion, her skin glowed and her lips were bright red and swollen from being kissed. She took a cautious step towards Damon but he let out another low growl, so she stopped.

-"I'm sorry ..."

Damon swallowed hard and with lightning speed he left the room before anything more could happen between them.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I put up 2 more pictures for your viewing pleasure :) **_

_**Thank you again for any review and comments you leave!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**As always ty to everyone who reads and enjoys my tale! I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I love writing it :)**

**Chapter 14**

It had been the longest night of my life. Sleeping in a strange medieval castle was already unnerving enough, listening to guards armor clang pass my door as they patrolled the halls, the different sound of animals not far from the castle were heard as well, and the odd silence was just strange ... no hum of the fridge or a fan ... I was not used to sleeping in such silence that every little noise would stir me awake.

But in truth what really had kept me up were my thoughts racing through my brain. Not only had Damon left me with many questions I needed answers to from him and myself, he had left me with this deep yearning in the pit of my stomach. When he had kissed me ... oh gosh ... time had stood still, I know that sounded like a total cliché but with Damon I felt ... whole. It didn't matter where we were or what we did as long as he was with me. During the night my mind had went back to that moment when he barged into me room, he had been so upset, and possessive, usually those were not nice qualities but something about Damon was so primal that it made my heart soar to hear him speak, rant and rave, then try to deny his true feelings.

For a brief moment I had another glimpse of the Damon he kept hidden. He had tried to hide his face, his fangs and his transformation that I had already seen, but he didn't want me to see it when we were kissing, something about that action had been sweet. But I knew what Damon looked like, as his vampire self and as a human, and I loved both...

That thought had shocked me. Love? No way did I love Damon ...

A soft knock came to my door bringing me out of my thoughts. I hopped out of bed and hurried over. I had slept in the soft linen under-dress. Opening the door there stood a beautiful woman. She had jet black hair and light blue eyes, they reminded me of Arthur's a bit. She had a very pale complexion. She gave me a bright smile.

-"Hi, you are Scarlett right? I'm Morgana, the King told me you and your guardian was staying with us, and how you got here, how awful for you, but I thought you might need some clothing, I brought you a few dresses till you can get some new stuff."

I opened the door wider and she came in, behind her another girl followed her with a heap of dresses in her hand. I hurried and grabbed a few from the girl's arms.

-"Oh thank you." she exclaimed.

-"This is really nice of you Morgana, thank you." I set the dresses down on the bed and turned towards the girls.

-"Oh this is maid Guinevere." She motion to the girl, she was just lovely like Morgana but she had certain warmth about her that attracted me. Morgana was breathtaking to look at but there was coolness about her.

-"So we heard you are going riding with Arthur later!" Morgana smiled and rushed over taking my arm and dragging me to the dresses, "let's pick something that will make you irresistible."

-"Oh that's really not necessary ..." Why did everyone think I wanted to get Arthur's attention?

Morgana went through the pile and held up dresses to me.

-"Uther was right, you are really quite a beautiful, and I cannot remember when we met anyone with such red hair ..."

I felt myself blush and stood there while Morgana picked my outfit. I slid glance to Guinevere who stood still and was wringing her hands. I knew she would be Queen someday, and that she was meant for Arthur ... I had always thought Guinevere and Arthur's love story to be a tragic one.

-"This one is perfect; it will bring out your eyes!" Morgana cheerily exclaimed as she held a dark green dress against me. "Arthur won't be able to keep his hands to himself." She laughed.

-"Really Morgana that's nice of you, but I'm not interested in Arthur that way ..."

At that moment a knock came to my door again, but not waiting for me to answer Damon walked in.

-"Wow I didn't know you had a sleepover Scarlett ... and you didn't invite me, am hurt." Damon flashed a smile and I am sure I heard Morgana suck in a deep breath.

-"Morning Damon." Heat crept to my cheeks remembering out encounter from last night.

-"I just came to see if you needed anything, I have ... things to do this morning, but I see you are in good hands." He flashed Morgana and Guinevere a grin. "Have fun ... riding." He said mockingly and left the room.

-"Well I can see why you said you are not interested in Arthur, he is certainly handsome!" Morgana laughed.

-"Oh no ... it's not like that ..." I trailed off, I had always been a terrible liar, and in this moment it was no different, I knew I was blushing from my cheeks to my ears.

-"Having a crush on your guardian, how deliciously naughty!" Morgana teased. "I have to go but Guinevere will help you get ready. I will see you later Scarlett and you can give me all the details of your afternoon."

Morgana left in a hurry. I was a relieved; although she seemed nice there was just something about her that I didn't trust that told me to be careful around her. I turned to Guinevere and gave her an awkward smile; I didn't like the idea of servants, let alone one to dress me.

-"Uhmm ... I don't really need any help Gwen ... Can I call you Gwen?"

She nodded with a smile.

-"Oh I don't mind to help you milady."

-"Please, don't call me that ... my friends call me Star."

She looked unsure.

-"I don't know ..."

-"Please ... where I come from we don't have servants, and I don't want one now." I said firmly, but seeing Guinevere dejected face I added, "But I'd like a friend ..."

She took the green dress and smiled.

-"Sure ... Star."

Guinevere did end up helping me a bit with the dress; it was a lot like my black one except it was made of a much lighter fabric. She also helped me with my hair, putting it a pretty Maiden Twist.

-"Thank you Gwen you are brilliant with hair! My hair never wants to cooperate with me."

-"My pleasure Milad... Star."

She started to pick up the dresses left on the bed when I had a great idea.

-"Gwen ... do you have any plans for the afternoon?" I gave her a mischievous smile.

* * *

Merlin shoveled his breakfast into his mouth at record speed. Gaius watched with a hint of horror and amusement.

-"Merlin ... I take it you have somewhere to be."

Merlin nodded and swallowed hard.

-"Yes, Arthur and I are taking Scarlett riding." He shoved a last large spoonful of his oatmeal in his mouth, got up and ran to his room to finish getting dress.

-"See you later Gaius" Merlin ran out the door not giving his mentor a chance to reply, he hurried to the stables where Arthur was already getting the horses ready. This was unusual by itself, Arthur never step foot in the stables unless it was to complain about something.

-"It's about time you got here Merlin, get my horse ready."

-"I'm not late, you are early." Merlin replied watching Arthur carefully.

Arthur and Merlin did not have a typical servant and master relationship. They both had a sort of unspoken brotherhood, although Arthur could be a prat at times.

-"I would have gotten all the horses ready." Merlin said as he got Arthur's horse ready to ride.

-"I wanted to saddle Scarlett's horse, last thing she needs is for her to fall off because you were careless."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

-"Have you noticed anything ... odd about her guardian?"

-"Like?" Arthur didn't look up from his task.

-"I don't know ... something feels ... off about him."

-"No. He is just confident about himself, a good quality for any knight. My father seems anxious to get his counsel." The last statement sounded slightly bitter.

The horses were ready and both men led them to the courtyard to wait for Scarlett.

-"Well I think we should be careful around him ..." Merlin stopped next to Arthur.

-"I swear Merlin, you are such a worrywart. "

Merlin was about to reply but speak of the devil, Damon's dark shape was walking down the steps towards them, his face was brooding and he looked upset. There was something eerie about the guy, vampire or not. But he still wasn't sure on the vampire part, after all Damon was walking in the sunlight and Gaius was adamant that vampires would burn in the sun. Damon stopped a couple feet from Arthur and glared at him.

-"You better make sure nothing happens to Scarlett today."

-"She couldn't be in better hands I assure you."

-"That's what worries me. If anything ... and I mean anything, do you get my meaning ...?" Damon craned his neck to the side. "If anything happens to her, the world will have one less Prince to worry about." Damon's face was unreadable but his threat was very clear.

-"Are you threatening me?" Arthur's eyes narrowed on Damon and he took a step closer to him.

-"Yes I am. "

Both men stared at each other for several minutes. The air around them was thick with rage. Damon finally smirked at Arthur and made his way out, purposely shoving his shoulder into Arthur's. A few yards away he turned around.

-"That goes for you too Merlin." Damon laughed but his laugh held no humor, he walked off into the back of the castle where knights were training.

Both Merlin and Arthur watched Damon stroll off arrogantly.

-"Well ... maybe you were right about the strange part Merlin ..." Arthur shrugged, but Merlin could tell that Arthur was just as bothered by what had just happened.

Merlin turned back to attend to his horse but he heard Arthur suck in a sharp breath, he was about to ask if he was okay but he caught a glimpse of what Arthur had seen. Scarlett was coming down the same stairs Damon had just. Today she wore a green dress which made her eyes sparkle. Her hair was done differently, giving her a tame look, but there was nothing tame about her. She bounced down the stairs cheerily.

-"Hi guys." She said happily.

Merlin had never heard anyone who spoke like her. Not only was her accent strange but the words she used were so different. Like Damon last night she meet both Arthur's and the King's gazes, not many people dared to do that. Arthur was a bit more approachable, Uther instilled fear in people but if she noticed it she didn't seem to care.

-"Scarlett. How are you today?" Arthur gave her his best smile, the one that Merlin had seen women trample each other to get.

-"Good thank you." She smiled back, her eyes turn to Merlin. "Hi Merlin." A slight blush crept to her cheeks.

Merlin smiled back, but noticed she looked tired, her light skin did nothing to conceal the purple tinges under her eyes.

-"Are you ready to give it a go at riding?" Arthur interrupted.

Scarlett for the first time hesitated.

-"Uhm ... " She glanced at the horse and her hands were clinging at her dress. "Maybe we should just take a walk ..."

-"There is nothing to be afraid of I assure you."

-"I'm not afraid!" Scarlett's chin raised an inch higher. "But we will need another horse. I hope its okay I invite Gwen to come along ... how about you all go riding and I wait here!"

-"Merlin, go fetch another horse." Arthur didn't look at Merlin, his eyes were fixed on Scarlett.

Merlin sighed and ran to the stables; fortunately a horse was all ready to go. He hurried with it back, on his way back he cross path with Guinevere.

-"Hi Gwen ... coming with us I heard."

-"Yes, Scarlett insisted I needed to come. I hope it's aright."

As they approached Arthur had his hand on Scarlett's lower back and coaxing her closer to the horse to pet it. They both laughed together and Merlin felt that jealousy monster inside him poking its nose up again.

-"They sure seem friendly." Guinevere commented.

-"Arthur is just being nice." Merlin said more to himself to get some comfort then to anyone else.

-"Morgana thinks Scarlett and her guardian have something going on." Guinevere casually said.

-"Why does she say that?"

-"I don't know ... woman's intuition maybe."

-"I think Morgana is reading too much" Merlin scoffed.

-"She is beautiful ..." Guinevere tried to be casual

-"Yes ..." Merlin said breathlessly, unaware that Gwen was watching him intently.

By the time they reached Scarlett and Arthur, he was showing her how to get on the horse.

-"How do you get around if you do not use a horse?" Arthur asked curiously.

-"I drive my ca... errmmm ... I mean, I walk or I ride with someone else." Scarlett laughed nervously.

* * *

Oh wow that was close, I almost told them I drove my car.. I had to be more careful. I was just really nervous, horses scared me, I don't know why, maybe it's because they were so big and powerful creatures. I had tried to listen to Arthur's instructions about being calm, that the horse could feel my fear.

Now I had to try and get up on this giant thing in a dress ... I could foresee this would not be pretty.

I watched Arthur climb up and then get down. He made it look so easy, then again he wore pants! I made a few attempts but my dress really was hindering my progress.

-"How the hell can I get on with this stupid dress." I mumbled, but it must have been loud enough because Merlin chuckled, and Arthur gave him a reprimanding look.

-"Let me help you." Was all the warning I got, Arthur picked me up with ease and set me down on top of the horse.

-"Thanks ..." I mumbled again, embarrassed with my lack of agility. They really must think I am a useless woman.

Once on the horse I laughed nervously and ran my hand slowly down the horse's neck. "Good horsy ..." I said in a low voice. "Nice horsy ... you're not going to throw me off are you?"

Everyone had mounted and started moving. My horse stayed still.

-"How the hell do you make this thing move," I looked to each side, as if I might find a "go" button or something.

Fortunately Merlin came back and gave me a big heart stopping smile.

-"Having trouble?"

-"Possibly ..."

He laughed and took the reins from my hand, urging the horse to follow him.

-"Arthur forgot to tell me how to make it go forward ..."

Merlin showed me how to stop and go forward. It was simple and I was starting to feel a little bit more confident. Both our horses galloped side by side till we caught up to Arthur and Gwen. We all rode together at a slow gallop in the thick forest. It was quite exhilarating. Watching Arthur and Gwen race each other was a riot, and I was glad I convinced her to come along. I had of course ulterior motives; she would keep Arthur busy while I had some time alone with Merlin. I knew Damon was busy, he had been in the throne room with the King and a bunch of his advisors, I overheard them saying they wanted Damon to go with the knights and show what he could do.

We all stopped at a clearing where a small stream bubbled through. It was a nice spot for the horses to rest. Merlin had packed a lunch which was setup quickly; while Merlin was bringing the plates I took them from his hands.

-"Merlin, can we go for a walk?" I set the plates down on the blanket.

-"Uhmm sure."

We both walked along the stream. Gwen and Arthur were chatting together and didn't notice us sneaking off. We walked a good ten minutes before I dared to talk.

-"Merlin ... can you teach me about magic?" I asked suddenly

Merlin stopped short and turned around to face me.

-"I - First you have to answer my questions about you."

Merlin looked so serious, he was only a couple feet from me, and I had to crane my neck up to look at him.

-"What kind of questions ..."

-"Who are you ... really?"

-"What do you mean? I'm Scarlett ..." I felt my heart pick up slightly.

-"I know your guardian is a vampire, and you have magic."

_Shit,_ I thought, how did he know...?

My face must have revealed that I was getting worried about what he knew. His stare got a bit harder.

-"Are you here to kill Arthur?" He asked with dead seriousness.

-"No! Of course not! That is insane!"

-"Then why is a vampire and his witch here in Camelot, pretending to be lost?" He took a step back and took a defensive stance.

-"We are lost! And I am not Damon's anything." I crossed my arms over my chest, but Merlin had a different idea, his eyes flashed with anger and he yanked hard on my hand.

-"Then why do you bare his mark?"

He didn't move closer to me, almost as if he was afraid I might be contagious or something. He put my palm up and exposed the small scar inside my hand.

-"That? It's ... just a scar ..." I shifted my weight to my other foot.

-"A scar of bonding."

-"I ... How did you know?"

-"... I know many things. The question is how can you betray our kind like you are!" His voice was angry and his eyes were electric. I could have sworn I saw them flicker from its blue to an amber color, but it was gone before I could get a good look.

-"Betray? What are you talking about? I did this to keep me safe. Actually it was Damon's idea, he said he could watch me better, keep me safe. Vampires were trying to kill me for my blood." I watched Merlin; he looked stunned for a minute. "Lucky me, I guess am like catnip to vampires." I chuckled sarcastically.

It was Merlin's turn to look confuse.

-"I don't understand ... Are you saying the vampire told you this would keep you safe?"

-"Well yeah ... what else would it be for?"

Merlin watched me carefully then took two giant steps; he was so close to me I could smell his enticing scent. He smelled so good, like vanilla with a touch of sandalwood and spices. It was exhilaratingly masculine.

-"Scarlett, he lied to you. "

My stomach felt like it dropped a little bit. Damon wouldn't lie to me, he had done too much for me, he cared...

-"Nnno ... Damon wouldn't do that." My lower lip quivered.

-"Yes he did." Merlin gripped my hands in his, "a vampire binding himself to witch or warlock allows them to use their magic."

I felt gross, weak and dizzy. Damon was using me? No, there was no way he would do that! He ... he kissed me on more than one occasion. He saved me from that vampire attack! He was taking care of me now ... But a little voice in my head was screaming at me, _'Idiot! Of course he lied, no one could like YOU, and he used you!'_

I lowered my head and felt so tired all of a sudden. I sank down onto a big rock.

-"Why ... " I whispered

Merlin knelt in front of me and tilted my head up so my gaze would meet his.

-"He wants your magic ..."

-"Yes ... he wanted revenge against Katherine ..." It was all connecting together.

-"I'm really sorry Scarlett." Merlin said lamely.

I felt tears forming and starting to fall. Damon was like everyone else, he didn't like me, or care, and he just wanted to use me. Just like my father who only put up with me because I was his flesh and blood, or my ex-boyfriend Marcus who had been with me just to put another notch in his bedpost. But this somehow hurt worse. I knew my dad didn't like me because I reminded him of my mother, and Marcus was just an ass. But Damon ... I thought maybe ... just maybe he might have cared, or even had feelings for me. I ignored everyone who warned me against him, Elena, Stefan, they all told me Damon was nothing but trouble, I thought I knew better, that I saw something good in him.

It turned out he had fooled me too.

* * *

Merlin was knelling on the cold hard stones by the small river bed. He watched the beautiful redhead shed tears. He had not expected this to be the outcome of his confrontation. He actually wasn't even going to ask her about the vampire, but it just came out. As expected she had denied it, but what he had not seen coming was that this Damon guy had lied to her. Now Merlin felt awful for telling her the truth, his heart ached for her. He was finding Scarlett was a very emotional person and this betrayal might be her undoing.

At first she shed a few tears but as more time went by the more upset and Distraught she was becoming, now crying heart retching sobs as she clung to her skirt tightly in her small hands.

Merlin did the only thing that seemed natural, he got up and sat back down next to Scarlett on the rock, it wasn't very big, so he wrapped his arms around her and gathered her up onto his lap, it felt incredibly inappropriate but he didn't care. She set her head in the crock of his arms and seemed in a stupor. Merlin set his head on top of hers. She smelled incredible. Like Lavender and rain.

Scarlett and Merlin sat like so for a long time. Neither spoke, or moved. They listened to the soft sounds of the water trickling.

-"Am all alone Merlin ..." Scarlett said so softly Merlin wasn't sure at first he even heard her.

His heart ached at her simple words. She was so pretty and full of life he doubted that would be accurate.

-"You have magic ... can you do a spell that tell me why everyone hates me?"

-"I doubt that is accurate." Merlin scoffed.

-"My father can't stand to look at me, he takes any chance to tell me what a screw up I am, my step mother just wants me out of the house, all my ex-boyfriends just want in my pants ... I thought ... I thought Damon was my friend ..." She exhaled loudly.

Merlin furrowed his brow. He wasn't sure what an ex-boyfriend was and why they wanted Scarlett's pants ... but her father sounded like an ass.

-"So Damon is not your guardian?"

To Merlin's dismay Scarlett moved out of his arms.

-"No. But I guess he does have a hold on me ..." He watched her wipe her cheeks of any stray tears.

-"So where are you from then."

-"It's ... complicated." She walked to the edge of the small stream and stared intently at the water.

Merlin stood and came to stand next to her.

-"I know you don't have reason to trust me, but ... I won't hurt you."

-"Guess it doesn't matter anymore anyway... I'm from the future Merlin. A witch sent me back saying I didn't belong in my time, Damon got transported back probably because he is ... linked to me."

It made sense now what Kilgharrah had said, that she was from another time.

-"How far in the future?"

She took a deep breath.

-"I'm from 2013."

Merlin was taken aback ... she was from almost 1000 years in the future. Merlin carefully controled his emotions, he knew Scarlett was fragile right now and he wanted her to trust him.

-"Wow ... " Was all Merlin could come up with.

-"Yeah ... tell me about it. "

He wasn't sure why but he was mad, he was more than mad, he was fuming right now, Damon had tricked her into a bonding ritual. He of all people knew what it was like to search for a connection, someone you can trust with your secrets. His whole life was a secret from everyone. Without much thought he reached out and took Scarlett's hand in his.

-"I'll find a way to get you home."

Scarlett gave him a side glance.

-"hmmm ..." Was all she said. Merlin knew she didn't believe him, she was hurt right now, but he'd get her trust.

Merlin did something he rarely did in front of someone else. He watched the water flowing in front of him and in his head he pictured a butterfly flying. He felt a slight burst of energy inside him and he let it go, soon the water in front of them formed into a small ball, the size of a soccer ball, it came to eye level and slowly shaped itself into a butterfly.

Scarlett's lips broke into a small smile as she watched the water butterfly flutter around them. She then closed her eyes for a moment and extended her free hand, and within moments the butterfly crystalized becoming ice. It plummeted into the water with a loud splash, spraying both her and Merlin.

Merlin let out a laugh.

-"Nicely done." And he meant it. Scarlett really was surprising him.

* * *

Merlin and I headed back towards where the horses were. I wasn't sure how I felt. I sort of felt like a bundle of emotions, I was so sad and depressed, but I shoved those emotions down, way down ... I'd deal with those tonight, when I was alone in bed ... Right now I let the anger wash over me. How could Damon even do this to me! It was all his fault, his fault that I was stuck here, if I had not gotten involve with him I never would have met Trish and I would be home right now getting ready to go back to college.

Merlin promised to get me home. I wanted to believe him, but lately whenever I gave someone a chance I ended up hurt in the end. He seemed so sincere though ... and it didn't help that we were still holding hands. But there was something about holding onto Merlin that gave me the strength to keep going. A big part of me wanted to curl up in a ball and die, but something about Merlin made me keep walking, keep going.

We were almost to the area we had left Arthur and Gwen, but before reaching it we ran into Arthur.

-"Merlin where have you been?!" Arthur griped. His eyes travelled to mine and Merlin's joint hands. Merlin quickly let go.

-"We went for a walk ..."

-"Well something spooked the horses and now we only have two left, I swear Merlin you are such an idiot sometimes."

Arthur grumbled and turned back around, stomping back to our picnic area.

I ended up riding with Merlin; although unlike when I had ridden with Damon I didn't sit up front, but in the back. I got on first, and then Merlin hopped on with ease. Arthur and Gwen took off with speed, both seemed pleased with the arrangement and I was glad to see both of them were getting along well and I hoped this would keep Arthur busy.

-"Hold on tight." Merlin's voice carried to me.

I put my hands on each side of his waist and Merlin and he gave the horse a squeeze, the horse started to walk but Merlin urged him on faster, the steed picked up speed causing me to almost lose my balance. I quickly shifted and wrapped my arms around Merlin's chest. He turned his head slightly and gave me a grin. He then urged the horse to go even faster, we soon past Arthur and Gwen, I couldn't resist to give a small hoot as we went by. It was obvious that Arthur and Guinevere took on the challenge and we soon were in a race back to Camelot.

Even though it was a wonderful feeling, to fly through the forest with speed on a powerful animal, my thoughts drifted to Damon. I was going to find a way to break this link between us and then I would kill him.

* * *

Damon had been showing off his swords skills. Although he wasn't the best at it, he was fast which gave him an advantage that the other knights did not have. He was of course careful to not move at full vampire speed but it was still faster than most humans, making everyone impress with his skills.

He had been putting back the armor he had barrowed, he wasn't going to wear any but people would grow too suspicious. As he set the sword down in the rack he felt the most incredible sadness in his gut it was almost crippling, he had to stop and he put both hands down on the table in front of him to support itself.

_What the hell..._

It soon past. It was quite odd, but he didn't have time to ponder on it now, he had to get to the market and see if Katherine came back today.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Ah the drama and excitement keeps going!**_

_**Poor Scarlett. I am sure Merlin will take full advantage of this situation, but we all know Damon does not take rejection well ...**_

_**I hope to hear from you, feel free to leave me a review on how am doing with this story or comments, suggestions, whatever :) I love reading your comments!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow once again I have many new readers, thank you so much for reading and supporting me :) **

**Someone asked a couple questions in the review section and I will gladly answer. I did answer them in a PM but I thought others might have the same. Will I follow Arthur and Gwen's story? Not much. I will when Scarlett's story intertwine with theirs, which is a few times, but we all know the tale of Arthur and Gwen and Lancelot. I dont plan on changing it. **

**Although in this chapter I do include a little bit of Arthur's POV, I thought it would be good to show what he see's so far as to what is going, since Arthur is in the dark about Merlin's magic.**

**Chapter 15**

When we got back to the castle I thanked Arthur for taking me on a ride. He seemed distracted though and after a few quick words he headed back into the castle. Guinevere also seemed a little out of it, she said she had to go attend to Lady Morgana and took off. I was left standing in the courtyard with Merlin. He had to take the two horses back to the stables, I gladly went with him.

-"You don't have too."

-"I know ... but I want too."

No one was to be found in the stable so Merlin unsaddled the horses; I grabbed a brush and started brushing the horses while he put stuff away. It felt nice to do a simple task like this.

-"I take it you have no horses in your time?" Merlin asked while wiping down the leather saddle.

-"Oh yes, we have them, but it's more of a pastime. People ride for fun, but it's not an activity I ever tried."

-"Really? So how do you get around then?"

-"Most people own a car ... its uhm ... complicated. It's a box made of metal and it has wheels, runs on gasoline ..." I frowned at my lame explanation of an automobile. "In my time ... it's nothing like here. Believe it or not, here it's simple. In my time people rush all over the place all the time, busy with work, or their kids activity. We all have a cellphone in our hands 24/7, there is no ... nothing like this, " I waved at the stables and horses.

-"It sounds ... strange ... "

-"I guess it is, but this time is strange to me. I'm not sure how much I should tell you, I think me being here is already disruptive enough, I can't change how things turn out with you and Arthur." I groaned, _"shit_ ... " I mumbled, I had a big mouth sometimes.

Merlin had finished putting away the saddles and the horses were all taken care of. He stood near me while I was leaning back on one of the wood coral.

-"So you know about my destiny."

I nodded.

-"They still speak of us 1000 years later? How amazing."

-"Oh yes ... actually its up for debate, some say this place, you, Arthur ... were a myth. Others say it's real. They made movies and books ... you are still quite famous even in my time."

Merlin's lips curled into a smile.

-"And here I am always wondering if I can get through the day ... glad to know it turns out good."

I smiled back and pushed myself off the fence. We slowly walked out of the stables and into the courtyard. It was late afternoon and overcast. The courtyard was busy with activity, people coming and going from the castle. Some gave me a peculiar look, and talked in hushed tones. I tried to keep my head down wishing I had my cloak so I could sink into it, Damon's words about the superstitions were still fresh in my mind. Merlin seemed to notice my discomfort.

-"They are just curious about who you are. Word travels fast around here; they know you ate with the King and that you are staying at the castle."

I nodded, still not sure that was the only reason they stared.

-"I was under the impression that they might think am a vampire."

Merlin laughed.

-"Why?"

"My red hair ..."

-"Oh ... I wouldn't worry, you being the King's guest should banish most of those doubts, and the King is having a celebration tomorrow night where you should be formally introduce, that will make everyone feel better."

Merlin seemed very sure of himself on this, he lived here, and he would know, but I didn't like being the focal point of attention for all these people ... We kept walking till we reached the tower that Merlin resided in.

-"So ... I take it Damon is a vampire?" Merlin tried to ask as casual as he could, he had been good and not mention Damon since we left our little excursion. But I knew he had questions. He noticed my hesitation to answer. "Come on lets go upstairs."

He headed inside and we both climbed up the stairs. The tower was connected to the castle by a long hallway. Once we reached the top Merlin opened the old wood door for me. Merlin's guardian, Gaius was nowhere to be found. I was relieved for that; the old man sort of freaked me out. Merlin pulled out a chair for me to sit, and he sat in the chair next to me. I looked down at my hands and picked at my nails anxiously, Merlin waited patiently, his eyes watching me.

-"Yes Damon is a vampire."

-"How can he walk in the sunlight?"

-"A lot of the vampire myths aren't true, garlic, holy water, crosses, silver ... none of it is true. The sun thing is about the only thing that is true."

-"Interesting ... "

-"Yeah ... Damon and his brother are the exception. They ... had help from a witch and can walk in the sun." I was still leery to tell all of Damon's secrets. Yes he had lied to me, but that was my problem with him, I would take care of Damon myself.

-"But they do drink blood?"

-"Yes. But they don't have to kill. They can also compel you, but I'm immune to it. Maybe all witches are?"

-"I don't know." Merlin shrugged, he really didn't seem all that worried about the mind control.

I sighed and turned my palm up gazing at the scar. How could I let this happen ... now I was linked to a selfish monster for the rest of my life? Trish had said it was permanent. I couldn't comprehend how Damon could be so self-centered and egocentric; did he think I would never find out?

-"Why did he do this to me?" I wondered sadly out loud.

-"I don't know Scarlett ... "Merlin sounded just as upset as I.

He took my hand with the small scar and held it in his big warm hands.

-"We'll figure something out, I swear."

We were both still for a few moment. The door suddenly opened and Gaius walked in. I quickly pulled my hand away from Merlin's grasp.

-"Oh Merlin, I wasn't expecting you back so early." Gaius set a leather bag down on one of his tables and turned to us. His eyes darted from Merlin and I, and I was feeling guilty like I did something wrong. He finally spoke. "What's happened?"

He was very perceptive.

-"You were right about Damon ... " Merlin said quietly.

-"I suspected as much." He watched Merlin, "What else is there that you are not telling me."

I started to feel a panic feeling in my chest. Was it such a good idea for this guy to know? He was friends with the king...

-"Scarlett is bonded to him."

I stood up and started to pace, I knew I was doomed now.

-"Merlin ... " I said in a small voice.

-"It's alright Scarlett, Gaius can be trusted. I promise. He won't tell anyone." As if that was supposed to comfort me. He turned to Gaius. "She was tricked, now Damon can use her magic."

-"Oh my ..." Gaius cast me a sad look. This sure didn't seem promising.

-"We need to find a way to break their connection. Have you heard of any?"

-"Well let me think ... vampires have not been in Camelot for a very long time. Even they are afraid of Uther's wrath. Maybe we can find something in the books." Gaius waved his hand to his large collection of books.

He had four large bookshelves overflowing with books and encyclopedias. That was not counting the dozens of stacks around the room, some higher than me.

I let out a small groan. This might take a while.

Several hours went by. Merlin and I had moved to his room, we both were on the floor with dozens of books littered around us. Merlin sat with his back leaning against his bed frame; I lay next to him on my stomach. I had a book opened in front of me but I paid no attention to it. Instead I was gazing up at Merlin grinning. Merlin was concentrating on the task at hand.

In front of him was a large pyramid of books, which was about five feet tall now. We had taken turns building each layer, but the catch was we could only use our magic, more specifically telekinesis, which we both possessed. The base of the pyramid had been easy to put together, but the higher the tower got the harder it became to set the books down. It proved to be a delicate task. Merlin was a much more powerful wizard then I, but being delicate was not an area he was excelling at. He let a book drop with a bit too much power and the whole tower went toppling over.

Merlin let out a small groan of frustration and I laughed loudly.

-"Looks like I win!" I boosted.

-"I think you cheated."

-"And how would I have cheated?" I sat up.

-"The layer you just put down was obviously unstable."

-"Uh huh ... I think you are just a sore loser!" I poked him in the arm.

Just then Gaius came into the room. I was starting to wonder if Merlin or I had some sort of warning signal that went off whenever either one of us touch each other, someone always seemed to interrupt us.

-"Merlin! Shouldn't you be attending to Arthur?"

Merlin looked towards the window. The sky had gone dark; we had both lost track of time. He jumped to his feet.

-"Shoot!" He ran by Gaius and headed for the door, but stopped short and came back and stood in the door frame.

-"I'll be back in a few hours ... if you want to wait ..." He paused and looked to the ground blushing slightly. "But you don't have too." He headed for the door again and came back a second time, "Not that I want you to leave, but you know you can stay … if you want."

Gaius rolled his eyes, "Merlin, go!"

Merlin gave me a silly grin and he hurried away and left the apartment.

Gaius gave me a smile.

-"How about you take a break and help me for a little while." I nodded happy to do something else other then look at these old books.

* * *

Damon was annoyed. He had shown up for dinner, so did the King and Arthur even Morgana was there, but Scarlett was not. No one seemed to know where she was either but mysteriously Arthur's servant Merlin was also missing. He wanted to go hunt her down now but when he went to get up Uther gave him quite a murderous look. He could see why he made a good king, people feared him. Frankly he would have just snapped the guy's neck but he needed to stay in Camelot for his plans and he's seen enough movies to know not to mess with history. He couldn't kill the king.

He suffered through another dinner of Uther's tales of his conquests and Morgana making cow eyes at him. Arthur had remained fairly quiet most of the meal, but he did notice the glances Arthur and Morgana's servant kept casting each other. When King Uther excused himself Arthur took off. Damon tried to stop him but he was ambushed by Morgana.

-"Damon, I was hoping I could get a moment of your time." She gave him a small shy smile that was obviously rehearsed.

Damon let out a long annoyed breath; he then looked into Morgana's eyes. He had to get rid of her fast.

-"Morgana, go away."

She frowned.

-"Excuse me?"

_Shit, I can't compel Morgana? What the hell ..._ Damon shook his head and gave her a tight lip smile.

-"I'm sorry, I am just in a hurry to find Scarlett ..."

-"Oh I understand, this won't take long. Tomorrow Uther is hosting a celebration in honor of the summer festival; I was hoping you would escort me." She was confident.

-"Oh yeah sure ... whatever." Damon bypassed her and was hurrying down the same way he saw Arthur leave.

Fortunately for him Arthur was outside his door talking with a couple guards. He walked up to them and waited for the guards to leave, Arthur turn his gaze onto Damon.

-"What can I do for you Damon?"

-"How was your ... ride today?" Damon tried to keep a lid over his temper but that had come out a little snippy.

-"It was good." He replied carefully.

-"That's great ... so ... where the hell is Scarlett?"

-"I don't know. I brought her back safe and sound as promised. Have you checked her room?"

-"Yes of course I have, she wasn't there."

-"I would look again, she did mention something to Guinevere about dresses ... " Arthur never blinked or flinched.

Damon kept his steely gaze on Arthur.

-"And where is your servant?"

-"Doing a task I asked him to do earlier."

Damon growled and was about to take a step closer to Arthur, he knew he was lying, but two guards walked by slowly. Damon took off in the direction of Scarlett's room again.

* * *

Arthur watched Damon stomp off towards Scarlett's room; he then hurried into his room. He wasn't about to tell Damon that he had caught Merlin and Scarlett holding hands earlier when he had gone looking for them, and when they got back he had seen Scarlett head into the stables with Merlin. He had not seen either one since.

He didn't like Damon; there was something off about the guy, something that made him edgy. He also didn't know what was going on between Merlin and Scarlett either, but he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Anything to keep his own mind off his problems.

Right one cue Merlin rushed into the room and shut the door.

-"Sorry am late ... Gaius had me ... picking herbs for him."

-"Hmm mmm ... picking herbs at night ... and was Scarlett helping you?"

Merlin looked a little shocked at first then shook his head.

-"Yes ... I mean no ... of course not ... what was the question again?"

-"I don't know what is going on with you two Merlin but her guardian is looking for her and he does not look pleased."

* * *

Damon barged into Scarlett's room, no candles were lit and it didn't look like anyone had been in here all day. He didn't buy what Arthur told him.

Merlin ... that's where he hadn't look. He took off with vampire speed to the tower where Merlin lived. Before knocking he used his hearing to listen in. He wasn't sure he could walk in this apartment. So far he could go in everyone's room that he had tried. When the King invited him to stay at the castle it had granted him access to just about everywhere. As it turned out people didn't own most of their houses, it was all King Uther's property. It would make feeding much easier.

He heard bottles rattling around and a man talking about grinding the herb carefully. He then heard the soft sound of Scarlett's breathing. He could recognize that anywhere. But why she was hiding in here and not shown up for dinner. Damon had been looking forward to see her, he decided after last night he owed her an apology for acting like he did. He had been an ass, trying to scare her, and then kissing her and after that he had freaked out. But Scarlett made him crazy; he had meant every word he said. She called to him, not just her blood, but he craved _her._

That beast inside him wanted Scarlett, now. He kicked in the wood door, which was probably unnecessary; it was just a simple old wood door. The old man that he had seen before was standing next to Scarlett; she held a mortar and pestle.

-"Damon." Scarlett said, her voice was pained.

-"Where the hell have you been Scarlett?"

-"Here" She said coolly.

Damon wasn't sure what her problem was, but he was getting a weird vibe from her. He looked down and carefully put his foot through the door frame. No mystical force kept him out, he grinned, _nice, _he put his other foot through the door and walked in casually. He came to a stop near one of the bookshelves, keeping his eyes on the old man. He was watching Damon carefully.

-"Well I was worried when you didn't show up at dinner. "

-"As you can see I am fine Damon, so you can go now."

Whoa ... what was going on here ... now he was sure something was up.

-"Okay Star, what's wrong?" He grabbed a book from the shelf and looked at it bored.

-"Nothing, I just want you to go." Scarlett set her mortar and pestle down and crossed her arms over her chest.

Damon furrowed his brow.

-"Tell me what the fuck is going on."

Damon heard Scarlett's heartbeat pick up, her face grew red and her eyes flashed with anger.

-"What is going on … Maybe _you_ should be the one to answer that."

Damon knew he had to thread very carefully … He set the book down and let his eyes narrow on her.

-"No answers for me Damon? How typical … how about you tell me why we really are linked together?"

_Fuck …_ she was on to him … He was actually stumped he didn't know how she found out. He gave her a nervous grin.

-"I told you … to protect you."

Scarlett took a few steps closer to Damon; he could feel the anger radiating from her.

-"_STOP _lying to me Damon! I might be stupid, and I might be naïve and to trusting, but I – I thought you wouldn't …" She couldn't finish her sentence; she swallowed hard and stood a few feet from Damon her eyes ablaze.

-"Scarlett … it's not what you think … I mean it was, but now …" Damon was tripping and stuttering over his own words. He hated what she was doing to him, making him a babbling fool.

He could feel the electricity building in the air around them.

-"Now it's what? Now you are busted, I put a kink in your plans?"

-"Who told you the truth?"

Scarlett's eyes lowered to the floor for a fraction of a second, long enough for him to see her hesitate.

-"Just tell me why Damon."

-"Look you are upset right now; we'll talk about this later."

Damon headed for the door. He was getting mad, and he didn't want to do anything stupid, especially right now, Scarlett was upset enough. The door he came in had been left opened but when he got near it, it slammed shut. He turned around to see Scarlett glaring at him. She had this eerie look to her. Her ivory skin was now even lighter, almost a sickly blue. Her hair that had been done nicely was now wild and frizzy, almost standing on end in some spots.

-"Scarlett … "

-"I just want to know why Damon … why me? Why don't you give a damn about who you hurt, is revenge that important to you?"

Damon answered without hesitation.

-"Yes it is." The answer seemed to have surprised her. "Now let me out."

She paused for a moment, taken aback by his answer and Damon took the opportunity to turn this in his favor. He wanted to know how she found out. With vampire speed he ran to the old man who still stood by the table watching their exchange, Damon ran behind the old man and had one arm around his chest the other wrapped tightly around his throat.

After a few seconds Scarlett realized that Damon had moved and whipped around to find him holding Gaius.

-"Damon, no let him go!" She cried loudly. All the magic she had been building dissipated.

-"Tell me who told you the truth?" Damon was in predator mode. He had turned off any sort of emotion or guilt he might feel for frightening Scarlett. He had felt cornered and no one does that to him. To make it more dramatic Damon let his fangs slide out and let out a low growl.

-"I figured it out." She held her head high and she even tilted her chin up a bit, Damon was rather proud of her how she was standing up to him, but he could smell the fear coming off of her.

-"tsk tsks Scarlett … don't lie to me." He tilted the old man's head to the side exposing his neck. "Let's try this again … who told you?"

-"What does it matter? Just let him go Damon, you have what you want, me! You have my powers, what good will it do to know who told me? You should have told me."

He knew she was stalling. He ignored the stab of guilt he felt in his chest and without another thought he bit the old man. He let out a scream and so did Scarlett.

-"STOP! Merlin told me! Just let Gaius go!"

Damon took a couple sips from the man's neck and let him crumple to the ground.

-"See that wasn't so hard."

At that moment the old door opened and Merlin ran inside, he took in the situation, seeing his guardian's form on the ground, and Scarlett crying but not moving from her spot. Merlin's eyes darted to Damon. He had blood on his lips and it was obvious he had attacked Gaius. Damon gave Merlin a malicious grin and was about to charge at him.

Merlin was a powerful warlock. Sometimes he didn't even understand how his magic worked; this was one of those times. He had somehow slowed time down, for everything around him, he caught Damon's form running at him with his supernatural speed, but he was ready for him and without another thought he put his hand up and had a strong gust of wind push Damon back, hard. He went flying into a stack of books and then flew right into a table, toppling it over, all of the herbs and bottles on top of the table went crashing to the floor.

Damon stood up with lightning speed but was dazed and shocked with what just happened. He had not expected that. He was about to charge again but Merlin had already another spell.

-"Ástríce!" Merlin shouted.

A small ball of energy shot from Merlin's hand and hurled right into Damon and hit him in the chest. Damon grunted and stumbled back. Thanks to his vampire healing and probably some of Scarlett's healing the spell did little damage to him, but he also knew when it was time to back off and try again later.

Merlin moved in front of Scarlett.

-"Leave, now!" Merlin said with force.

Damon ignored Merlin and looked at Scarlett over Merlin's shoulder.

-"We'll talk later when you've calm down …" He straightened his shirt and casually walked out of the apartment.

He was infuriated; he had to go find someone to kill to relieve some of this anger.

* * *

Both Merlin and I watched Damon leave. Within moments of the door closing Merlin rushed to Gaius and turned him on his back.

-"Gaius?"

I knelt next to Merlin.

-"Damon bit him."

Merlin moved Gaius head to expose his neck which was bleeding rather badly. Damon had not taken enough blood to kill him, but he had left the wound open and Gaius was losing blood fast. Merlin quickly got up and ran into his room; he came back in a flash with a very large book. He set it down in between us and closed his eyes. A gust of wind stirred the pages making them flip on their own until it came to stop.

The pages were all quite lovely, each of them decorated with different borders, but the words were strange to me, with odd letters I couldn't even begin to recognize. Merlin scanned the page quickly and put his hand over Gaius neck wound.

-"Wel cene hole!" He said firmly. I saw that his eyes flickered from its original blue to an amber color that glowed, and went back to blue.

Nothing happened.

-"Why isn't the spell working?" His voice was anxious and he tried again, "Wel cene hole!"

Still nothing happened. He looked at me with a pleading look.

-"Here let me try."

I reached over Merlin and put my hands over Gaius neck. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind like Trish had told me when she had me cast a spell. I quietly uttered the words I heard Merlin say.

-"Wel cene hole."

Within moments I felt the familiar pressure in the pit of my stomach and slowly building and growing till I directed it to my hands, the energy shot out, and I felt that blessed relief from the pressure being gone from my body. I opened my eyes and the wound was slowly closing.

Merlin let out a small sigh of relief and looked at me astounded.

-"One of my powers is healing … "

He nodded.

-"We should move him."

Gaius had a small cot in the corner of the room, I picked up his feet and Merlin picked him up at the shoulders. It was not easy task for me, but we finally got him on the bed.

-"He should be alright tomorrow … " We both stood by his bed and gazed down at him.

-"I didn't even think of asking … Are you alright?"

I nodded.

-"I think so … But I'm afraid what Damon is going to do now."

-"You don't think he will go after Arthur do you?"

-"No … well I don't think so. He seems more the torturing type. He has been tormenting his brother for 150 years, so who knows what we are in for."

Merlin sighed.

-"I will make sure he doesn't harm you."

I turned to Merlin and gave him a small smile.

-"I'm not worried about me. He won't hurt me, he needs me. It's you and everyone else that should be careful."

Merlin covered up Gaius with a blanket and went to the area Damon had crashed into. He picked up the table and started to clean up some of the mess.

-"I can handle him."

I walked over and knelt down to start picking up some of the broken glass, Merlin walked by me to grab a broom but let out a small gasp.

-"Scarlett! I thought you said you were fine!" He put his hand gently on my back.

-"I am fine." I felt alright anyway, just a little tired.

-"There is blood on the back of your dress."

I crane my neck to the side but of course I couldn't see anything. Merlin helped me up and I stood with my back to him. He slowly tugged on the fabric lowering it. I felt his hesitation; I knew this was probably incredibly inappropriate in this time period for a man to pull on a woman's dress that wasn't his wife. I remained as still as possible, afraid I might spook him. I felt his warm fingers on my cool back and it made my flesh goose bump.

-"It ... It looks like there was a deep gash but it's almost gone." His voice was a pitch higher.

-"Oh ... well if it's almost gone I'm alright then."

Merlin quickly moved his fingers and I turned to face him.

-"When were you hurt?"

-"Probably when Damon went crashing into those bottles." I shrugged and went to resume my cleaning task.

-"Are you telling me that when he gets hurt, you hurt as well?" Merlin still stood in the same spot.

-"I think so. I'm not sure how it works. Sometimes I just feel pain, this is the first time I have actually bled from him being hurt."

My exterior self was calm but on the inside I was panicking. What will happen when Damon gets really hurt, will I get hurt too? Why had the glass cut me but the hit Damon took to the chest didn't harm me at all? I also was afraid my theory from earlier might be right that if Damon died I would as well ... But I didn't tell Merlin this. He was already worried about Gaius and now he had his friends to protect.

-"How did you heal so fast?"

-"Another great thing being me, it's one of my powers I guess. I have been able to heal myself for some time; I guess it also means am good at healing others, including Damon."

Once the room was in order I tried to stifle a yawn.

-"Merlin ... I'm not sure I want to go back to my room ... can I stay here, just for tonight?"

He seemed a little surprise but nodded.

-"Sure, you can have my room, I'll sleep out here."

-"You don't have too, I just ... I don't think Damon will try and come back here tonight but am not ready to face him just yet."

-"I know. It's alright I insist."

Truth be told I was actually afraid to go to sleep by myself. The last couple weeks my life has been ... well like a story book. When I had started to get used to things, I had the rug pulled out from underneath me again. I thought Damon was the one thing I could count on and remain stable in all this craziness. But he wasn't. I wasn't afraid of Damon, I was afraid that I was alone. I bit my lower lip.

-"Can - can you sleep with me?"

Merlin gaped at me.

-"I mean ... " I let out a nervous laugh, that had not come out like I wanted it too. "Not with me but in the same room ... please."

Merlin was going to say no, but I knew the look at my face made him hesitate. He then nodded.

In the room he set some blankets on the ground next to the bed. I laid in his small bed. It was nothing like the bed in my room I was staying in. His bed was old, and hard. It reminded me of the night I had slept on the forest ground. But his bed smelled like him and it was lovely and comforting. My eyes were fixed on the ceiling.

-"Goodnight Scarlett." Merlin said softly.

-"Goodnight."

* * *

**Author's note: As always I appreciate all comments, reviews, questions, theories and suggestions! :) Don't be shy, I don't bite ... but I heard Damon does ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you to all for the reviews. Please don't stop reviewing, I really thrive on those comments, questions and statements you all make. So please keep them coming!**_

**Chapter 16**

I woke up with the sound of the bells chiming to tell us it was eight o'clock. It was sunny and already warming up to be a nice day. I stretched and looked down; Merlin was nowhere to be found. I slowly got up and stretched. The door to the room was cracked open and I smelled something wonderful that made my stomach growl. I made an attempt to straighten my dress, which was extremely wrinkled, and I'm sure my hair was just as scary looking.

I sighed after smoothing my hair down for a third time, but the giant mass of curls was not cooperating. Giving up the fight with my hair, my stomach growled again and I decided food was more important than my hair at this point.

Coming into the large room Merlin was giving multi-tasking a new name. The broom was sweeping the floor by itself; the laundry was scrubbing itself in a bucket and wringing itself out, while Merlin was at the small stove. It was rather funny to see.

-"Good morning!" I said cheerily. I was not a morning person and considering last night's events I was surprised I felt this good.

Merlin turned and gave me a big smile.

-"Scarlett! Good morning, I hope you're hungry!" He placed a steaming cup of tea at the table in a spot that was setup. "I made pancakes."

-"Wow making breakfast and cleaning this morning? I think I might have to hire you." I joked, taking a seat at the table.

-"I want Gaius to rest today so I thought I'd get a head start on chores." Merlin flipped the pancake with ease.

-"How is Gaius?"

-"He seems alright, just weak."

I nodded.

-"He lost a lot of blood, it's probably best he rest today. I'll watch him while you go do your stuff." I volunteered. I felt so guilty for him getting hurt; it was after all partly my fault.

I watched Merlin expertly pour more batter on the hot pan. I found he shared some physical similarities to Damon, but that was where the likeness ended. Merlin was a good two to three inches taller than Damon. Damon was well-built and muscular. He reminded me of one of those statues you saw of Greek Gods, beautiful, still and powerful. Merlin was tall and lank with a slight-build; he wasn't very graceful and a bit clumsy. His hair was cut short and always messy; this morning he had a hint of a beard on his chin. What really captivated me was his smile. It was so warm and genuine, even when he smiled nervously it made my heart skip a beat. He also had the most wondrous hands.

I smirked at the thought; my best friend had always poked fun at me for my 'obsession' as she called it with men's hands. But you could tell a lot from their hands. Most of the knight's hands big and strong calloused from wielding a sword daily. Servants had worn hands from their work. Merlin had strong hands, long elegant fingers. When we had briefly held hands I had felt the calloused on his, but he didn't seem like someone who held a sword often.

Merlin set a plate down in front of me and one for him across the table. He poured some honey on his pancakes as I watched him intently.

-"I hope to get a moment today to check out a few books at the library, but am not sure I'll have time."

-"Why wouldn't you have time?" I asked curiously taking a small bite of my pancake. It didn't taste like the pancakes I was used too, but it was still delicious.

-"Tonight is the summer festival. Camelot always has a celebration. I'm sure Arthur will have more than his share of things for me to do."

-"Oh ... what happens at the festival?"

-"The King has a dance for the court and noblemen, and later on the village celebrates as well." Merlin hurried and polished off the rest of his food in a matter of seconds.

-"Sounds fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic but I was in no mood to party.

Merlin laughed.

-"Don't sound so thrilled."

He took his plate to the sink and dropped it in. Just then we heard a familiar voice yelling.

-"Merlin!"

Arthur opened the door, all at once the sweeping broom and the laundry both dropped to the floor.

-"Merlin what the bloody hell are you doing? You have a million chores to do, plus I need you to clean my clothes for tonight ..." Arthur's gaze fell onto mine. "Scarlett ... what are you doing here so early ..." He gave me the once over, "and in the same clothes as last night."

I looked at Merlin anxiously hoping he could think of something but he seemed stunned as well.

-"She has been caring for me all night." This came from the corner. Gaius was sitting up in his bed.

-"Gaius," Arthur came in a bit more into the room. "Are you ill?"

-"It would seem I have caught something that's left me weak, Scarlett was kind enough to watch over me all night, I should be better by tomorrow Sire."

Arthur nodded seeming satisfied with that, but I didn't want to take a chance of getting asked anymore questions and decided it was best for me to make my exit.

-"But I probably should go change; I'll be back as soon as I can Gaius." I gave the old man a small smile, and left the tower.

Behind me came hurried footsteps.

-"Scarlett, hold on a minute." Arthur called out, I waited and heard him telling Merlin to hurry his lazy arse up and get to work. Merlin came rushing by, giving me a grin as he brushed by me.

Arthur caught up to me and gesture for me to go ahead till we got to the landing which led to the castle. He fell in step with me.

-"I was ... wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the festival tonight."

-"Oh ... I ... I wasn't planning on going." I was taken aback by the invitation.

-"You have to go," he gave me an apologetic look. "My father insisted that he introduce you and Damon formally to the court, to quiet all the talk surrounding your arrival."

-"Talk ... what talk?" I stop walking as did Arthur and we faced each other.

-"Nothing you need to trouble yourself with. " He seemed uncomfortable.

-"I think if it involves me I have a right to know."

-"They are just leery of newcomers. You speak differently. Look different, and this ..."

Arthur held up a brown leather bag. I gave him a strange look but took the bag. Inside were mine and Damon's clothes, our phones and my IPod. It was the bag we had lost when we had been attacked and the horse took off.

-"Did anyone else see this?"

-"No, just myself and some of my knights. What are they?"

-"Just ... items ..."

-"Scarlett ... I've never seen items like these before." He voice was as hard as his stare was.

-"I ...can't tell you Arthur."

Arthur grabbed my upper arm and dragged me to one of the many alcoves.

-"I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I will figure it out."

I clutch the bag tightly against my chest.

-"If you're so worried about me why are you asking me to a party?"

-"So I can keep an eye on you." His face was serious but his eyes held a hint of humor to it. Whatever he was up to I knew I had to keep my guard up.

I gave Arthur a last glance and hurried to my room; I shut the door and leaned back on it letting out a long frustrated breath.

Oh what a mess I was in. As if it wasn't complicated enough that I was in the past, now Arthur was growing suspicious of me and lets not even go into what is going on with Damon. I'd have to tell him about Arthur, maybe he can compel him to forget finding our bag. It would be for the best. Before I'd have to talk to Merlin though, I knew Arthur didn't know about Merlin's magic, what I didn't understand was why.

I fished out of the bag my IPod and threw the bag on the wood chair. Oh how I had missed this little electronic! I powered it on and I had a full battery, how thankful I was for charging it before leaving the house that day. I knew once it died that was it, I couldn't charge it. I hurried and changed my clothing; I shoved the IPod in my bra, and headed back to Gaius's chambers. I was lucky and didn't see Damon anywhere in the castle.

When I got to the small apartment Gaius was up and making himself tea.

-"What are you doing out of bed!" I walked quickly to his side.

-"I was getting something to drink …"

-"Well you need to rest, I promised Merlin you would, so come on, back to bed!" I took Gaius's arm and he let me guide him back to his bed.

-"I really am feeling better."

-"Well that's great! That means _tomorrow_ you can go back to brewing your elixirs and potions." I helped him cover back up and went to finish his tea which I promptly brought over.

I did the dishes from our morning's breakfast and looked around the small room. There wasn't much to do.

-"Come here and sit for a moment child." Gaius motion to the chair near him, I took a seat, he watched me intently and I felt my leg starting to bounce nervously.

-"Do you need anything? A book or something?"

-"Not right now. I think for now we should have a talk."

-"Oh … okay …"

-"Merlin told me you healed me."

I nodded.

-"Thank you."

-"It was nothing … it was my fault you got hurt."

-"How so?"

-"Damon was here for me, if I would have just left with him he wouldn't have freaked out and ... well you know."

-"The outcome might have been different if you would have left, but who's to say it would not have been worse?"

I thought about those words for a moment.

-"Maybe … but I shouldn't have stayed. It was stupid of me to put you and Merlin in danger."

Gaius chuckled.

-"I don't think you should be so dramatic. I am fine, and Merlin … I think if you would have left, Merlin would have gone looking for you and who knows what would have happened then. No I think what happened was fine and it was an eye opener."

Gaius took a sip of his tea.

-"An eye opener? " I think Gaius needed more rest, last night was nothing but a giant disaster.

-"Oh yes. I came to the conclusion Merlin is no good with healing magic, so I will stop pressuring him to take interest in medicine, I don't need him killing a patient!" He laughed. "But you on the other hand … you compliment him well."

I gave him a funny look and he smiled.

-"Merlin … he is like nothing I have ever seen before. He is powerful, sometimes almost too powerful for his own good. He thinks he is invincible, he doesn't think things through, and he acts on impulse and emotion. I guess something all young people do. I have not found an area where Merlin does not excel at in magic, except healing. I suspect that we have not yet finish learning what Merlin can do magically. You my dear are the opposite. When the vampire was here I felt you building magic up, and you have some abilities of moving objects, telekinetic magic, and I suspect you can read emotions. But healing is your calling."

I wasn't sure where he was going with this. It was just a coincidence that I healed him and Merlin couldn't. I don't think Gaius would be saying this if he knew the truth, that I was from the future. I didn't belong here and first chance I got I would get myself home.

-"How about we test out these healing skills of yours, I have to make some elixirs today, but since I was ordered to stay in bed, you can do it, with my instructions of course."

This excited me. I am not sure why, it sounded so primitive, making medicine with herbs, but another part of me was very curious and wanted to get started.

The afternoon flew by; I had made six different little vials of various sorts of medicine. To a farmer with symptoms of arthritis to an old injured shoulder that bothered the King in the evenings, I had made their concoctions. I was rather proud of myself. I had grinded, brewed and mixed herbs. Now Gaius inspected my work while I cleaned up the table I had used.

-"I am very impressed! Most people cannot do this caliber of work, even after years of practice. I think I have found myself a new apprentice!" Gaius grinned.

-"Oh I'd like that very much." And I meant it, I had such a great afternoon, even though I didn't recall the names of the herbs or what I mixed, it had been wonderfully fun, and Gaius proved to not be such a terrible old man, a little brash but he meant well.

-"Great, now you best be off child if you want to attend this evening's festivities. I will have Merlin deliver these when he gets back."

I nodded and promised to come back tomorrow. Before leaving Gaius had left me with parting words that would give me something to think about.

-"I am not sure what your relationship is with the vampire, but I am not a blind man. There is more than meets the eye. I also know Merlin and you have ... well never mind, I don't need to put ideas in your head. Just be kind and remember what is at stake."

I was about to tell him he was wrong, about both men. But he spoke again.

-"A life without love is no life at all. Love will in the end steer you in the right direction, you just have to listen to it."

I nodded and left.

Back in room I sighed and let myself fall onto the bed. I was exhausted but this silly party thing was soon and I had to get ready. _What does one wear to a summer festival,_ I wondered?

Just then a soft knock came at the door.

-"Come in!" I yelled too lazy to get up.

Guinevere came in with a giant heap of fabric in her hands.

-"Scarlett I brought you a dress for tonight's celebration. "

I sat up and watched her straighten out this massive heap of white and pink frilly cloth.

-"Wow … that sure is … poufy …"

She laughed.

-"It is a bit much. But Morgana insisted it would be perfect.

The dress itself wasn't all that bad; it was ivory with very light pink ruffles. The dress also had a small train to it. It was strapless and fitted almost like a corset. It would certainly show off some cleavage.

-"I can't wait to get back to my own clothes." I mumbled.

-"Would you like to bathe before?" Gwen asked suddenly.

-"Oh my god, you have a bathtub? And it's not in the river?"

Guinevere laughed.

-"We are not that primitive! There is a washroom a few rooms down, I will show you."

_Well things are looking up_ I thought, I'd kill for a hot shower right now. Guinevere escorted me to the small washroom. The room had a wood bathtub, a small fireplace was near it but it wasn't lit. The tub was filled with water. Near the tub was a shelf with an array of soaps. Gwen left me and I picked a soap that smelled like lavender and something else giving it a sweet scent. Taking off my dress I felt the water, it was lukewarm. Oh well not a hot shower but it's clean water.

Once in the water I scrubbed my skin till it was bright pink all over. Unfortunately there was no shampoo and I had to use the soap. _Ugh … this will be fun to comb my hair later._

Gwen had knocked on the door and came in to help me dry my hair and get dressed. I was thankful for the help with the dress, it was a giant mass of frilly fabric, and I don't think I could have done it on my own. Once again she also proved to be a wonder with my hair. She piled my heavy curls together into a loose up-do, held on by an army of pins. She then took a few strands and let them free, some down my back and on the sides of my head. Once that done she put small white flowers throughout my hair, making it appear like a light dusting.

I stared back at my reflection in awe.

-"Gwen ... you are definitely a magician when it comes to hair ... it's never looked more ... lovely." I couldn't help but touch a loose strand and smile.

-"You look ravishing, Arthur will be pleased."

I looked at her through the mirror meeting her eyes.

-"Gwen ... I'm not interested in Arthur like that ... Why didn't you ask him to the festival?"

-"Oh I couldn't ... I am just a servant ... the prince can't be seen accompanying a servant, Uther would have a fit."

I frowned.

-"Well it's a stupid rule. I hope Arthur changes it when he becomes King."

I gave her a small smile, she returned it but it didn't meet her eyes. What an unfair time this was, when two people who might have feelings for each other but couldn't explore it because of social standings. A knock came at my door; Guinevere answered it promptly letting Arthur in. He looked very dashing, I wanted to say something but I didn't want to be totally insensitive to Gwen's feelings, but she quickly excused herself and left the room.

Arthur wore a long sleeve black shirt and dark pants. He had one the traditional red cloak that all the knights wore; the cloak bore the emblem of the golden dragon. Arthur also wore his crown today. It was a simple yet it suited him. It was gold with what looked like diamonds on it and an intricate pattern of vines on it. I had never seen him with his crown on, it looked a little strange but a clear reminder that he was the next in line to be leader of this kingdom.

-"You look great Scarlett."

-"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I grinned at him. He gave a rare smile. He was quite handsome when he smiled and wasn't brooding.

He put his arm out, "Ready?"

I took a deep calming breath and took his arm. I tried to walk as gracefully as I could, I couldn't lie I felt like I was in a fairytale. I was dressed like a princess, walking in an ancient castle. I was being escorted by a real prince. I could hear light chatter not too far from us. This was not a moment I would soon forget.

As we approached the throne room there was a line guards along the wall. At the big double doors there was a line of people waiting. Arthur directed me at the end of the line. As we walked by some people smiled others curtsy with a quick "Sire," bowing their head.

-"And here I thought going with the Prince would give me quick access to the party." I joke giving Arthur a side glance.

Chuckling he shook his head.

-"No we, mainly you, have to get formerly introduced to the court."

We both waited patiently as the line slowly moved forward. The closer we got the throne room the clearer I could hear faint whispering from inside and a clear voice of someone introducing. I crane my neck to see if I could get a peek inside, I was curious if Damon had arrived already. Unfortunately I didn't see much of anything.

When our turn came up the man introducing everyone read from his parchment.

-"Prince Arthur Pendragon and Lady Scarlett Salvatore, ward to Damon Salvatore."

Arthur started to walk and tugged me along; I quickly caught up and fell into step with him. On each side of the room were crowds of people, all craning their necks to get a look at us. I wasn't sure if they were trying to get a view of the prince or the newcomer to their village. Some whispered, but the general tone of the room was very quiet.

I was a little surprised I had been introduced as a Salvatore, but I wasn't going to correct them. We approached where the King stood, behind him were two guards. Arthur stopped a few feet from him and bowed his head; I curtsy like I had watched the women do ahead of me.

Uther stepped closer and grabbed Arthur's hand shook it firmly pulling him in a hug, I heard him whisper to him that he was glad that he had chosen to accompany me. At that moment I felt like the ugly duckling and that Arthur was the one that had drawn the short straw and got stuck to take me. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I knew I was blushing, from embarrassment.

Arthur escorted me to the side, only a few more people had to get introduced. I let my eyes roam the room, off to the left was another set of double doors that led to a big room where musicians were setting up. Near the door my eyes meet with Damon's. He stood stiff, with his arms crossed against his chest. Next to him Morgana was chatting away but he didn't seem to be paying attention, he was too busy glaring at me.

Once all introductions were done the King announce that the festival was to begin. Everyone made way to the next room; people chatted and greeted each other as the throng of people followed slowly.

I had let Arthur's arm go and I was happy that was over, I would try to sneak away when people started dancing. Now I was more determined than ever to find a spell or something to get me home, I had enough of this time period and I was ready to get back to my normal life. As we neared the door I felt a familiar presence near me.

-"You look lovely tonight," a deep baritone voice came from my side. I turned my head and saw Damon smiling at me.

He looked amazing in his dark shirt and black jacket.

-"Thank you." I tried to keep my tone even, and my eyes looking straight ahead of me.

-"So … how's the old man? I take it he's fine."

-"Yes he is fine, no thanks to you."

We had entered a grand room. It was the same size as the throne room, but decorated with flowers and garlands everywhere. Big doors lead to a courtyard outside on the other side of the room. There was a small stage where an orchestra of musicians waited for their cue to start playing.

Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side away from the gathering of people.

-"We have to talk." He whispered.

-"Look unless it's about you finding us a way home am not interested Damon." I crossed my arms over my chest.

-"Scarlett, I'm sorry! Okay is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry that I did what I did."

But he didn't sound sorry at all, he sounded annoyed that I was not jumping up and down at the prospect of us talking.

-"Damon please don't say you're sorry when you obviously are not. That just insults my intelligences even more, and I already feel pretty damn stupid for thinking I could trust you."

-"You are not stupid," he growled.

-"Well whatever, look I heard there is some sort of library around here somewhere. I am going to go snoop around for a spell. It would be nice if you came to help because I am so ready to get home."

At that moment Arthur came up to us.

-"Scarlett, I been searching for you, we are waiting for you to start, you as well Damon."

-"Waiting … to start what?"

Arthur didn't answer but I cast Damon a nervous look and followed. The guests were all standing near the walls, seeming to be waiting for something. The center of the room was clear except for Arthur who waited for us and Morgana. What the heck was going on …

As soon as I reach Arthur he took my right hand in his and gathered me closely. It would appear we had to dance. I gave Arthur a bewildered look, then I twisted my head to look at Damon, but he was already set to go with Morgana who was smiling at him.

-"I can't dance!" I whispered to Arthur.

-"Don't worry, just follow me." He put his left hand in-between my shoulder blades, I was going to do the same but my hand only reached his shoulder. I knew there had to be a slight gap between us, I was pretty sure body rubbing was frowned upon.

I knew how to dance, well not any real dances anyway, nothing like this! The King nodded and the musicians started up a slow waltzing dance. Arthur set his left foot forward and pushed me slightly with his body to follow him. I tried to instinctively look at my feet as I clumsily started to move.

-"No no, look at me," he said in a low tone. I did look up at him but my eyes drifted downwards again. "Here, listen to the beat … 1, 2, 3 … 1, 2, 3 … "with each number he took a step and I followed a little unsure.

The dance was short thank goodness. Everyone applauded, out of politeness am sure because it sure wasn't for me. The music started up again and many dancers flooded the floor. I made a quick escape off to the side and watched people twirling and spinning across the dance floor. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Passing by was Damon and Morgana still dancing together, she was laughing at something he said. I felt a stab of jealousy and anger. Morgana was perfect. She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back; it was always flawless and well behaved. She had the loveliest complexion, and her eyes were of the darkest blue I had ever seen. She just appeared to have it together. I couldn't deny they did make a handsome couple.

At that moment I also watched Arthur sneak out to the gardens. I guess I wasn't the only one who wanted out.

I observed the couples dance by for another song, that's when I notice Guinevere standing near the doors that went outside, next to her was Merlin. I made my way over to them. Guinevere wore the same dress as all the women servants; it was red like the knights cloaks and simple. Merlin wore black pants with a matching black top and a red vest. He looked miserable but when he saw me coming he broke into a big smile.

-"Hi Merlin." I smiled back at him.

He stared for a moment.

-"Scarlett you look ... I mean ... hi."

Gwen snickered. I grinned at her.

-"Gwen, I think Arthur was looking for you ... he went out to the garden."

She blushed and headed into the garden, she was trying to act casual going outside but as soon as she crossed the door I saw her speed walk off into the darkness.

-"Why was Arthur looking for her?"

-"Uhm ..." I looked to the ground ... "He wasn't ..."

-"Then why did you ... ooohhhh ..." He gave me a wide grin. "I see ... you are a sneaky little girl."

I laughed.

-"Well I think everyone deserves a fair chance at love."

Just then a man approached us, I recognize him as one of Arthur's personal knights. He gave Merlin a nod and smiled at me.

-"Merlin, " he nodded to him, "Lady Scarlett, I was hoping you would dance with me."

-"Oh ... errmm ... thank you for asking, but you must have missed my embarrassment from early, I am a terrible dancer and Arthur would be mad if I broke your toes."

He seemed a little disappointed but nodded, and slowly walked away.

-"Merlin, would you like to go for a walk?"

* * *

Merlin didn't think it was a very good idea to go for a walk, but the pleading look in Scarlett's face made him nod yes. She grabbed his hand and tugged him through the doors and they both slipped away in the darkness.

Scarlett sure raised many conflicting feelings in him; emotions that he didn't want to have for her. His life was complicated enough; he put himself in danger every day, a warlock in Camelot working for the Prince … that was just asking to get sentence to death. Merlin knew if he were ever to get caught everyone who was a friend to him would also be sent to death. And if that wasn't enough to keep him away from Scarlett he reminded himself that she was from another time, she would go home eventually, so why make it harder for her.

Oh but when she was around him … he felt free. Being alone with her was probably the worse idea ever.

Once away from the noise of the festival Merlin felt himself relax a little more. They walked slowly in the giant garden that had once belonged to Arthur's mother. It was within the castle walls, but it didn't feel like it. The area was a maze of hedges and status till you reached the middle where a small fountain stood.

-"So I take it you are not much for festivals?" Merlin finally asked.

-"Oh no I love a good party. This is … different." She had a sad look.

-"You miss being home." It wasn't a question more of a statement.

-"Yes and no."

Merlin gave a little smile.

-"Care to elaborate?"

-"I miss … I guess I miss things I took for granted. I miss my friends, I had just moved but I made a couple friends I thought… I miss my sisters too." At the last part he had heard her breath hitch slightly.

They came to a small stone bench and Merlin led her to sit down.

-"You'll see them soon. I promise."

Scarlett sighed and set her head on Merlin shoulder. At first he didn't know what to do, but after a moment he put his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled closer to him setting her head on his chest. Looking down at her beautifully coif hair all Merlin could think was that he was absolutely doomed.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This chapter wasn't incredibly thrilling, but I think it was important for Gaius and Scarlett to have a talk. Next Chapter I promise more Damon action and he is going to reveal part of his plan to get him and Scarlett home.**_

_**I know a few of you wonder who Scarlett will end up with, if anyone ;) At this point I know who, but I'm not telling lol. **_

_**Last thing, if some of you are like me and big history buffs I know this chapter made you cringe a little. It was hard for me to write for a few reasons, I try hard to keep my facts historically correct. That being said I am aware that tea was not brought to Europe till the 1500's and pancakes were not a breakfast food. But I thought Merlin spooning some watery porridge was not very romantic or appealing lol.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Damon was bringing a cup of wine to Morgana. He was antsy to get out of here, he had just watch Scarlett sneak away with Merlin and he wanted to know what the girl was up too. But more important things needed to be taken care of here. He had a very precise plan to get his revenge and to get home, and it started with Morgana.

As a child his mother used to tell him tales of Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, he would then go outside with his wood sword and slay monsters and dragons. His father had said it was the biggest waste of time. But he remembered the tales his mother told him. Morgana was a very powerful sorceress that almost destroys Camelot and brought Arthur to his knees, but Merlin came along and saved the day.

Damon suspected Morgana was almost, if not more powerful then Merlin. She has the power of teleportation, a very rare gift in magic. If Morgana lives longer then she was supposed to Damon was sure her teleportation could be used to get him and Scarlett home.

But this meant he had to get her trust, which wasn't to hard right now, Damon could be very gallant and charming when he had to be. It also appeared she had no powers yet or was unaware she did.

Damon put a smile on his face and handed Morgana the wine.

-"Thank you, Damon."

-"You are very welcome Milady."

Damon watched Morgana take a lady like sip from her cup. He let his gaze travel the length of her. She was a very breathtaking woman. Her white skin was as pale as a winter breath, she had eyes to match, ice blue, and all of those made her black hair seem more brilliant. Her cool beauty was something to behold but it was nothing close to Scarlett's. It was like comparing fire and ice.

His mind once again drifted to Scarlett ... she was mad, okay maybe mad wasn't the right word. Seething with rage was more accurate. This would be so much easier if he could compel her to forgive and forget. She asked him to meet her tomorrow at the library; he would be there and do whatever it took to get her trust back.

* * *

Merlin sat with his arm around me and it felt like heaven. The night air was humid and thick and it felt like it was full energy.

-"Tell me about your life?" His voice was soft.

I sat up and stared straight ahead of me, which was a giant green hedge, I stared at it until the leaves all blended in together.

-"There isn't much to say. I am in college ... was in college, I just moved with my family to Mystic Falls, that's where I met Damon. I really love music."

-"Really? I got the impression that you didn't … with what happened in there." He motion towards the castle.

-"That's because I don't know how to waltz or whatever that was."

-"You can say that again." Merlin was teasing me, his face held a smirk that made me smile back. I poked him in the arm.

-"Hey! It was not that terrible …" Meeting Merlin's stare I shrugged, "okay maybe it was bad. "

-"Even music is different in your time?"

-"Oh yeah … I used to sing too, but I don't anymore."

-"Why not?" he asked curiously.

-"I don't know, I guess I lost my passion for it." I replied sadly

-"Well you have to sing something for me … someday."

I smiled sadly knowing I probably wouldn't.

-"Maybe." I then gasp." Oh my gosh, I just remembered!" I plunged my hand down the front of my dress.

Merlin coughed and turned his head away from me. I tried not to laugh at his reaction.

-"Merlin …" I put my hand on his lap and he stiffen.

-"It's okay Merlin, I didn't strip! " I giggled.

He turned his head and I showed him my IPod.

-"What is it?" He asked reaching for it, his eyes held a curiosity I had never seen in anyone.

-"It's an IPod. It holds music, artist can sing and play music and this will record it."

He nodded but I don't think he completely understood. He held the warm object in his hand turning it over. I took it back for a moment.

-"Let me show you."

I turned it on, and it started to play the last song I had been listening to … one of my favorite Maroon 5 songs. The singer's voice started singing on how much he was going to miss his love because he had to go. The music started up and Merlin seemed startled for a moment but was soon enthralled. I was rather glad it was this song and not one of my Kesha's tunes that came on; I didn't think he was quite ready for that.

I had always loved this song and even though it was nothing like Merlin had ever heard he didn't take his eyes off the IPod till the end of the song. I stopped it from going to the next song.

-"That was … "

-"Good?" I grinned

-"Yes, I have never heard anything like it. The words … they are so sad, and expressive, is all music like that?"

I nodded.

-"Most of it. It's not all sad, it just a way of expressing ourselves."

-"No wonder you couldn't dance that was different. How would you dance to this?"

-"Well … I guess it depends on the song, a fast song you just you know move your body to the beat, a soft song, we call them slows, you dance with someone you like, holding them." I deterred my eyes.

-"Can I hear something else?"

I nodded and gave him the IPod, I showed him how to browse the songs and let him look at what was on there. His eyebrow quirk at a few of the song names.

-"What is this bad romance?"

I laughed.

-"You probably don't want to listen to that yet."

His finger hovered over a long time favorite of mine, a Counting Crows song. He pressed on "Long December", and the piano sounds came through the speakers, then the baritone voice of the singer started. Unable to resist I started to sing along, I couldn't have not sung to it even if I didn't want too, I had always loved this song and knew it by heart. I had my eyes closed and simply let myself be taken away.

The song held so much significance to me. It was a song of pain and loss and trying to start anew.

When the song ended I opened my eyes to see Merlin watching me with a heated stare.

-"Sorry …" I mumbled.

-"Play another … one we can dance too, slowly."

His voice held an edge. I didn't say anything more and scrolled to a song I had in my head for days.

The soft voice of Ed Sheeran started. I set the IPod on the bench and stood, Merlin stood with me and took my hand, I blushed.

-"If you want to dance like we do … you have to put your arms around me."

I wrapped my arms his neck and he put his arms around my waist, he held me a little awkwardly at first but I moved in closer, close enough that my breasts were pressed against his chest.

-"Now you just sway and move your feet." My voice sounded strangled.

But no more instructions were needed we just slowly moved together. Merlin bent his head down to my ear and very softly whispered.

-"You are right … this music is a great way to express yourself, I like the message, Kiss me."

* * *

Merlin was no Casanova. He had a few women … and there had been Freya … she held a special place in his heart. He had loved her. She had shown him things that he didn't think he could have ever felt. But love had never been on his agenda, between saving Arthur and fulfilling his destiny there was no time …

But right now, in this moment it all fit so perfectly. Scarlett's music acted like an aphrodisiac.

Merlin lowered his head and Scarlett met him halfway. He pressed his lips softly to hers and he knew right away it was wrong. Wrong because nothing would ever equal to the perfection of Scarlett in his arms. He was ruined for life, and he didn't care.

Her mouth was soft and hot, just like her, everything about her was warm like sunshine. She gasped as he touched her lower lip with his tongue. Slowly her hands slid into his hair keeping him from pulling away, but there was no chance in hell of that happening. Nothing could have made him stop.

A tremor shook his fingers as he slowly ran his fingers on her jaw, gently angling her face upward. The flavor of her mouth, sweet and elusive, fueled a hunger that threatened to rage out of control … his tongue explored deeper and a bit harder until she began to breathe heavier and she pressed her body against his more, molding herself to him.

He let her feel how much stronger he was, he might look lank but he was powerful. One arm clamped along her back holding her tightly. The upper half of her dress was made of soft lace. He was almost overcome by the savage desire to tear it all away to touch her flesh.

Instead he sank his fingers into her pinned-up hair and tugged at it till he felt many of the pins holding it in place fall to the ground. The action had made her gasp and tilt her head back exposing her pale throat. His mouth move from her lips to her neck, dragging his lips from her jaw to her tender neck where her pulse was hammering. He was following the secret path of nerves beneath her skin. When he reached a sensitive spot he felt the vibration of her suppressed moan.

This was what it would be like to make love to her; he thought dazedly … the sweet shivering of her, the delicate chaos of her breath. Her skin was warm and scented like lavender and honeysuckle. He found her mouth again, she opened herself to him, giving herself to him, driving his mad.

Ravishing her mouth with deep, twisting kisses, bringing her body rhythmically against his, bringing him to the brink of something they both were not ready to step into.

Lifting his mouth from hers, Merlin pressed his jaw against the side of her head. He was breathing hard and tried to gather his thoughts.

Seeming to remember herself Scarlett moved from his arms and went back to the bench, her back to him. Merlin stood behind her, all thoughts of stopping this madness gone, he reached around to cover her hands with his. Unable to stop himself he bent to her exposed ear and placed a soft kiss against it.

-"Don't .." She said thickly, straining away from him.

Merlin couldn't stop. Following the movement of her head, he nuzzled the curve of her neck. He released one of her hands to settle his palm on the exposed skin of her bodice, just above the rise of her breasts. Scarlett's free hand came up to press his fingers harder against her chest, as if their combined efforts were necessary to restrain the pounding of her reckless heart.

Merlin tightened all his muscles against the overpowering urge to snatch her up and carry her back to his room. He wanted to make love to her, to bury himself inside her until bitter memories had dissolved in her sweetness. But that chance had been stolen from him long before they had ever met.

He had nothing to offer her. His life, his identity … they were all map out for him already. To his chagrin he realized he had unconsciously clenched a hand in her skirt as if in preparation to hike it up. The satin spilled in gleaming drifts between his fingers. He thought of her body wrapped up in the giant heap of fabric she was in, and the ungodly pleasure it would be to strip her. To map her body with his mouth and finger-tips.

Watching his hand as if it belonged to someone else, Merlin uncurled his fingers one by one until the ivory fabric dropped. He turned her to face him.

-"Merlin," she said thickly.

-"You should go …" He said sounding strained.

Scarlett frowned, her lips pursing in a way that made him long to kiss them. He moved aside to let her go. Obeying the silent signal, Scarlett began to brush by him.

But as Scarlett's arm bumped against his, Merlin caught her wrist in his fingers, and suddenly she was in his arms again. He couldn't stop himself from taking her mouth with his, kissing her as if she belonged to him.

_This is what I feel for you,_ he told her with fierce, consuming kisses. _This is what I want._ He felt a new tension in her limbs, tasted her arousal and he realized he could bring her close to climax here, if he reached beneath her dress and –

_No, _he told himself savagely. This had already gone too far. Realizing how close he was to losing all self-control, Merlin ripped his mouth from her with a quiet groan and thrust Scarlett away from him.

She fled the garden immediately. Her lovely dress trailing behind her, curling around the corner as she disappeared from sight, but not before giving him one last heated glance, her hair was tousled, her face flush, her lips red and swollen. Merlin wondered bleakly how he was going to interact with her in a normal matter now …

* * *

Damon was on his fourth dance with Morgana, and it would be the last one, there was only so much waltzing and Quadrilles a man could do before he got bored. He had glance at the garden door about fifty times now, waiting for Scarlett to come back through it, she had been gone for quite some time now.

Giving Morgana a quick smile to show he was still paying attention to whatever she was saying. He had been charming and a total gentleman the whole time, making small talk with Morgana. She wasn't to bad to spend time with, she had a very sharp mind and was quite clever. When the dance ended they both bowed to each other and made way for other dancers.

-"Phew! I can't remember when I danced so much! Damon you have proved to be an excellent choice as an escort." She fanned her face which was flush from all the dancing.

-"I hope this means that you would be willing to accompany me on a ride tomorrow maybe?"

-"Oh, sure I'd love too." She gave him a wide smile. "Damon, please excuse me, I see someone I need to talk too." Damon nodded and Morgana went across the room to talk to Uther.

Damon scanned the room and his eyes drifted to the garden door again. He watched it for a moment and finally saw a head of red hair rushing back in, as soon as she crossed the threshold Damon saw her take a calming breath, her chest was raising and falling fast, and her face bright red, her eyes a little wild. She smoothed her dress and walked slowly around the room, Damon noticed she was almost trying to do so stealthily. He also notice her hair was not up anymore, it was half down on her shoulders, like she had been in a tornado.

He kept his eyes fixed on her as she slipped through the doors and left the room. He knew something happened. He thought for a minute, should he go after her? Looking at the garden door again this time Arthur came through the door. Arthur? What the hell happened in that garden? Arthur had a satisfied smirk on his face as he cockily strolled over to grab some ale. Damon knew where he was going go now.

He stomped over to where Arthur stood with a few knights; they were all laughing at something he had said. Damon stopped a foot behind Arthur.

-"Damon! Grab a tankard! " Arthur turned to him with a big grin. "We were just talking about you."

-"Me?" Damon was a little surprised.

-"Yes. I think you should try out to be a Camelot knight, we could use someone like you."

A few of the knights nodded in agreement raising their cups to toast. He thought about this for a moment, it certainly would help him in regards to getting his credibility up.

-"Yeah sure, why not, what do I have to do?"

Arthur gave him a smirk.

-"You just have to last five minutes in battle with me."

-"Well then, I guess you might as well give me that fancy cloak now because I already won."

-"We'll see. Tomorrow morning, see you at the training field."

They both shook hands, Damon pulled Arthur closer; it was a bit harder than he expected. Arthur sure was strong. He leaned into him.

-"I am going to wipe the floor with you, and if you touch a hair on Scarlett's head again ... well you won't like the outcome."

Damon smiled at him and slapped him on the back, and quickly turned away.

* * *

Once I was out of the ballroom and throne room I took off at a dead run. I didn't stop until I had left the castle and was in the front courtyard. Halfway down the steps I sank down and tried to calm down.

I actually had meant to go back to my room but when I started running my brain had shut down and I just went where my legs had carried me. I let my head drop to my knees and rested my forehead on them.

Ugh … what the hell was I doing? My fists balled up in my dress and I clutched the fabric tightly. There was no way this was real, I had to be in my bed at home, _in my century_, having the most messed up dream ever, and I would wake up … now! Of course that didn't do anything; I was still sitting on the cold stone steps.

You know it's funny, if you would have asked me a week ago from now to describe what I thought Merlin looked like, I pictured an old man with very long white hair and a equally long white beard to match. Maybe carrying a staff and lets add a pointy hat while we are at it. I guess I sort saw him a bit like Dumbledore from Harry Potter. Old, wise and … old!

But man was I wrong … In the garden I had been face to face with a handsome, virile man that sure knew how to kiss and make a girl's heart do flips. I set my chin on my knees and sighed. I really was in deep trouble.

-"Scarlett, what are you doing out here alone?"

I didn't turn my head, and just shrugged. Soft footsteps came down the stairs, Guinevere sat next to me.

-"Are you alright?"

-"Yeah I guess so." I said without feeling very alright. I gave her a side glance and by the look on her face her evening was just as messed up as mine. "How about you, are you alright?"

It was her turn to just shrug.

-"Guess we make a nice pair."

She gave a small laugh.

-"It would seem so."

We both sat in silence lost in our thoughts.

-"I kissed Merlin."

Guinevere didn't say anything at first; she also didn't seem all that surprised. I am not sure why I just blurred that out. I just needed to tell someone, I really missed not having my best friend here to give me advice, or to just tell her how stupid I was for having done something.

-"You don't seem very happy about it." Gwen finally said.

-"I don't know if I am happy or not. We just can't … "

-"I know what you mean."

-"Arthur?"

She nodded.

-"Well we sure make a nice couple of hopeless ladies." I gave a sad laugh.

We both sat in silence again. I looked up at the clear night sky, how strange that even something as old as space looked different in this time. I didn't see how that was even possible, it's not like I knew much about stars and all that but it just appeared different.

Nothing was familiar to me anymore, not even myself. I was at a constant war inside with my feelings. I had always known where I was going in life, things were far from perfect for me, I had a jerk for a dad, a mother that took off and wanted nothing to do with me, boys never really gave me a second glance. But I had been content. I had a life, I had a few friends, and I knew what I wanted. My plans had been clear, go to college for a major in Natural Resources and then travel a little, I had always loved nature and wanted to learn more about it, protect it. Maybe even become one of those environment nuts.

But now … now I wasn't so sure I wanted any of those things anymore. I had feelings for a vampire that had doomed my life to be his slave because he wanted revenge, and to top it off I was now in Camelot making out with the most famous wizard of our human existence … and I had loved every minute of it.

Coming back to the present moment I looked at Guinevere, my curiosity got the better of me.

-"So … did you and Arthur … "

-"Kiss?"

I smiled and nodded.

-"No. I ran off like a coward before he got the chance." She made a face like she was in pain.

-"Oh … well there is always a next time."

-"There can't be a next time. If Uther were to find out …"

-"Gwen, I am sure there will be a next time, don't worry so much on what Uther will think, he wont find out."

-"How can you be so sure?"

-"Woman's intuition." I lied.

We both stood up.

-"I better go see if Lady Morgana needs me yet."

We both walked back slowly to the bed chambers.

-"So … how was the kiss with Merlin?" Guinevere asked suddenly in a low voice, since guards were posted at various points.

Unconscionably my fingers went to my lips, which curled into a small smile.

-"That good huh …" She smiled warmly.

I blushed.

-"Something like that … "

When we reached my room we said our goodnights. I was glad that I got to talk to someone a little bit, even if it didn't solve anything. I knew Guinevere would keep my secret anyway, I know I would keep hers.

* * *

The party was still going strong but Damon had had enough, and he was hungry. He was about to slip out when Morgana stopped him.

-"Damon, leaving already?"

-"I am afraid so, I'm tired – "

-"And bored." Morgana interrupted him with a small smile.

-"Slightly."

-"I don't blame you. I am tired as well; would you be so kind to escort me to my room?"

Damon extended his arm for Morgana and they both left together.

-"I heard Arthur offered you a chance to try out to be a knight." Morgana gave Damon a side glance.

-"It would seem so."

-"I am sure you will do great."

-"Oh I will." Damon said confidently.

-"Don't under-estimate Arthur … " Morgana gave him a warning look.

They arrived to her room and both stopped.

-"I'll keep that in mind."

Morgana gave him a shy smile and lowered her eyes.

-"Thank you for accompanying me this evening, I had a wonderful time."

-"It was my pleasure."

Damon leaned in very close, so close that Morgana swore he was going to kiss her. She tilted her head up a little, but Damon took her hand and gave her a soft lingering kiss on her knuckles with the most scandalous look ever. He straightened back up and grinned.

-"Goodnight Milady."

Damon strolled off, to find a bite to eat, which prove quite easy on a night when everyone was partying. He simply went to go to the tavern and grabbed the first drunk girl that threw herself at him. He didn't kill her; he had already done that last night.

Once fed he headed back to the castle to call it a night.

Before he went to his room he had to do one more thing. He headed to Scarlett's room. Before opening the door he listened and heard her soft even breathing. He snuck in her room, and she indeed was on her bed sleeping. Slowly he approached the bed. Her hair was splayed on the pillows; her face was soft and relaxed. Unable to resist he reached out and very gently stroked her cheek with his fingers. She stirred a little and leaned into his touch. Damon gave a sad smile and with vampire speed left her room.


	18. Chapter 18

**As always thank you to my readers, and thank you for your reviews. **

**Chapter 18**

The next morning Merlin was awoken by loud banging on his door.

-"Merlin, get up! You'll be late!"

He rolled over and groaned, the sun was coming in through his window blindingly. _Morning._ He had slept like shit; he had been up, tossing and turning all night, his mind alive with thoughts of Scarlett and him in the garden. He reached under his pillow and pulled out Scarlett's little IPod. Another reason he was exhausted, he had played with the object half the night, what a fascinating contraception it was. He listened to almost every song on it, he was amazed by some of them. The time Scarlett was from so different from his. They sang about drinking and sex so liberally ... He also had browsed around and found what looked like drawings but they were very life-like images of people. Some were of Scarlett with two little blonde girls, laughing. There had even been a few moving images of them, they were all singing and dancing, laughing. They must of had been her sisters she had talked about.

-"Come on Merlin get up!" Gaius yelled.

Merlin got up and dressed in a hurry and sat at the table to eat his breakfast, he stared at his oatmeal as his mind drifted back to last night. Scarlett had been so beautiful in her dress, and when he put his arms around her, the softness of her body was something he could have lost himself in. When their lips had met ... time had slowed and everything had seemed alright. His destiny, his constant struggle to hide who he was, none of it mattered with her.

Gaius was at the stove and when he turned around Merlin was sitting at the table with his elbow on the table and his head being held up by his hand. He had a dreamy, faraway look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

-"Merlin, I need you to deliver something for me before you go to Arthur."

But Merlin didn't answer, or blink, or show any signs of having heard him.

-"Merlin!"

Merlin jumped and looked at Gaius confused.

-"Oh Gaius ... I didn't see you there, good morning."

-"Merlin where is your head today? My heavens, you need to wake up boy, now get going."

Merlin nodded and grabbed his bag and ran out the door. Once he left Gaius chuckled shaking his head, he knew exactly what was wrong with Merlin and he was going to let the boy enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

Damon stood in the training field. The sun was bright and there was a strong breeze making the flags dance and flap freely. He watched some of the knights training, they all had their armor on with their swords drawn and were in all lined up taking instructions from Arthur's second hand man, Sir Leon. They all swung with each instruction he called out.

After last night he wanted to say his temper had cooled but seeing Arthur approach the field confidentially, once again he replayed seeing Scarlett sneaking out of the festival and Arthur coming back in with a cockiness that said it all. Damon didn't need a picture drawn of what had happened between the two. The question was why was Scarlett letting herself be touched by an obvious player, was she doing this just to get back at him? Because there was no other reason he could see why she needed Arthur, he had no magic, in fact he seemed to detest magic just like Uther. The only reason Damon wanted Arthur in his corner was so he could stay freely in Camelot with no questions asked.

When Arthur arrived he headed for a table where swords, armor and other equipment were laid out. Merlin followed Arthur carrying an armload of armor and dropped unceremoniously on the same table. The training knights all ended their session and were gathering around to watch the coming battle.

Sir Leon approached Damon. He noticed all the knights possessed one thing that you did not see in men in his time anymore, a certain courage, boldness even. It wasn't anything specific that they did, it was in their general presence, and how they carried themselves.

-"Damon, I see you have no armor, you are welcome to borrow mine."

Damon looked at the knight. He was his height; he had slightly curly hair that came just above his shoulders. He remembered Sir Leon from his mother's tales. He had been the knight who had served Arthur the longest and was with him before The Knight of The Round Table was formed, they had been childhood friends. He was loyal and that was probably his reason for being second in command.

-"Thanks but no." Damon dismissed him.

-"Do not try to be a hero, armor protects you from the blows and Arthur will not go easy on you."

-"I don't expect him to go easy on me, I won't."

Damon turned his back to the knight telling him the conversation was over.

Minutes later he noticed Scarlett walking towards the field accompanied with Morgana and Guinevere. She had a worried look on her face. As she got to wall of knights that had formed around the field to watch, Scarlett simply pushed her way through them till she broke free and started to run towards him.

-"Damon what are you doing?" She hissed.

-"What does it look like I'm doing, going to a tea party?"

She gave him a scolding look.

-"You can't be trying to be a knight, that's insane; we are supposed to keep a low profile."

-"I am just making sure we can stay here longer without people growing suspicious."

-"They are already suspicious Damon! What are you going to do, zip through this fight with your vampire speed? They are going to catch on!" Her voice had an edge to it; he could feel she was worried but he didn't know for what, was she worried about him or that he might harm Arthur?

-"It will be fine Scarlett, you worry way too much."

-"Just be careful Damon, and don't kill anybody."

Damon smirked and went to pick out a sword to use for the fight. He picked up a few, testing and weighing them in his hand until he found one that was suitable for him. As he headed back towards Scarlett he noticed her gaze was fix on Arthur and Merlin which were behind him.

Merlin was helping Arthur into his armor, securing his shoulder armor. Scarlett almost seemed like she was in a trance watching them. When he approached her she shook her slightly and gave him an awkward smile.

-"Where is your armor?"

-"I don't need it."

-"I know you don't _need_ it, but you really should still put some on."

Just then Arthur walked towards them; he was watching Damon very carefully.

-"Are you ready?"

Damon nodded and both men headed for the middle of the field.

-"This fight is according to the knights rules. You must last five minutes against me. " Arthur said loudly. His eyes never left Damon, he was studying him.

Damon simply nodded again and readied his sword. Arthur held a sword in his right hand and a shield which bore the dragon emblem in his left. Seeing Damon with no armor Arthur decided to forgo the helmet. He raised his sword and took on a defensive stance and he waited. Arthur rarely made the first move, he waited for his opponent too, and you could tell a lot simply with their first move.

Both men circled each other with their swords raised for a moment. Damon then charged at Arthur with a quick step and brought their swords together with a jarring clang. He grinned as their blades slid along each other, leaning his weight on his back foot he twisted slightly and gave Arthur a kick sending him stumbling back. Arthur managed to bring his sword up to block Damon's next blow by bending down and dropping to one knee.

Arthur proved to be stronger and much wilier then Damon had ever expected.

From the last missed blow Damon had been taken aback, Arthur took advantage. He attacked hard and fast with his sword. Damon found himself having to put more strength into his blows than he had expected. On the last quick blow Arthur made direct contact with Damon's arm, slicing into his upper arm. He flinched at the pain but ignored it for now. It was deep but would heal in a matter of minutes.

Damon had had enough though of this playing and with his vampire speed he twisted around and gave Arthur a very hard blow, sending him stumbling forward, Damon then moved fast, and moved behind Arthur, pressing his sword in the middle of his back.

Damon had won. Arthur dropped his sword to show defeat. Both men were breathing hard and sweating. Due to the adrenaline rush Damon didn't back off right away and left the sword pressing against Arthur's back. Because he didn't move some of the knights rushed towards them and yanked him backwards, while others drew their swords at him, coming to the rescue of their Prince.

Damon gave a tight smile and dropped his sword. Arthur finally turned around and gave him a bewildered look. A look that said he knew Damon had somehow cheated.

Arthur was unclear how the fight ended up this way. He had been winning, but then Damon had moved and he was only a blur to his eyes, the next thing he knew he had Damon's sword pressed against his back. He watched the man in front of him carefully. His eyes were cold and very calculated. Arthur's gaze moved to the arm that he knew he injured but there was nothing there. His shirt was torn and he could see a faint trace of blood, but there was no gash, no scrape … nothing. Arthur was positive he had made contact.

Damon shrugged off the knights that were holding him back. No one congratulate him. He simply turned and left the field. Before he left Morgana had stopped him.

-"Very well done! I think you have stunned everyone, including Arthur." Morgana's eyes drifted to his arm. "Oh you are hurt! Please let me take care of it for you." She reached for his arm but Damon moved out of her grasp.

-"I'm fine; it only ripped my shirt, no harm done."

-"Are you sure?" She was staring at the area where the wound should have been.

-"Yes quite. Although I think we have to postpone our ride, I forgot I had a previous engagement."

He didn't give Morgana time to answer and he stomped off, he knew Scarlett was following, he could feel she had the need to nag. Too bad he wasn't in the mood to hear it. He had made a mistake, and totally underestimated Arthur's ability as a swordsman. Damon would always win when brute force was called for but Arthur was strong, stronger than he had expected.

Once in the courtyard he stopped walking. He waited for Scarlett to catch up. Might as well get the bitching over with. He also promised her that he would help her at the library today. Before she caught up he found a lone guard stationed near the stairs.

-"Where's the library?"

The guard gave him instructions to get there. By then Scarlett had arrived but she didn't say anything, she just followed.

The royal library, also known as The Hall of Records was a very big room. The giant room had miles and miles of bookshelves all filled with books and parchment. The place was dark, and only had a few windows which did little to brighten the place up. The light coming in gave the room an eerie glow.

Most of the shelves contained a good inch of dust on everything, from the books to the case itself, along with cobwebs that dangled. The further in you went into the library the more unkempt it was.

Near the only windows in the room was a large desk with a small little man.

-"Can I help you?" He asked watching both Damon and Scarlett very suspiciously.

-"We are just looking." Damon dismissed him

-"I am afraid you cannot just _look_." The little man sneered.

Damon sighed and bent down to eye level with him.

-"You will let us look around and you won't be giving us any trouble." He compelled. "But while am here, tell me where I can find spell books."

-"We have no spell books; they were all burnt in the purge. If we have any they are hidden but I do not know where." He replied in a monotone voice. The man went back to scribbling in his giant book.

-"Well … if there are any books I am guess they are in the way back where people forgot about them."

Walking to the back of the library was a chore on its own, it was dark, and Scarlett grabbed a candle to illuminate her way. The cobwebs grew thicker as they went further back, until they reached a small alcove.

-"Wait here," Damon instructed.

Inside were rows of old books long forgotten, most of the titles were faded off. Damon grabbed ten books and came back out and dropped them all on the table.

-"Might as well start looking in these."

He had no idea what they were looking for, but some of these books seemed to contain spells. It was hard to tell since most of the books were not even in English.

-"I can't read these."

-"That's because they are in Anglo-Saxon, a language that disappeared a long time ago. It's a bit like Latin, it's the only reason I can decipher some of it.

Scarlett sighed.

-"Is there a picture book I can have?"

Damon chuckled and with a bit of work he found a few books in English for her to look at.

They both sat quietly for a good hour, Damon kept stealing glances up at Scarlett. She still hadn't said much to him which was strange by itself. Neither one had spoken since the night he attacked Gaius out of anger.

-"So … at the festival after the dancing I didn't see you, what did you do?" Damon asked as casually as he could muster.

-"Oh … uhmm … I was tired and went to my room." She gave him a quick glance and then her eyes went back on her book.

Damon could tell she was lying and he didn't a magical link to tell him that much. Her heart rate had increased, her cheeks flushed slightly and she just gave off nervous vibes. He wanted to confront her that he saw her leave the gardens with Arthur but she'd just deny it.

-"Damon … we got to talk."

He watched her as she took a deep breath.

-"I just need to know why; I mean I get it revenge … but was it so worth it that you needed to drag me in it?"

Damon sucked in a sharp breath. He knew this conversation was coming, but it didn't make it easier to hear it.

-"It's … complicated."

-"Look Damon … I get it, you are a complicated guy, you have secrets, you have things you want to hide, I get that. But when you lied to me and we did that little ritual that linked me to you for the rest of _my_ life you lost the right to keep secrets, I think I deserve to know."

Damon watched her; she was sure a sight for sore eyes. She held her head high and even though he could tell she was nervous she didn't show it. Her eyes were angry and bore into his. He knew at that moment that he screwed up. Not a small "Oops I broke something am sorry," screw up, but a big one, that he wasn't sure she would ever forgive him. That's when he decided he needed to tell her the truth.

-"It's the reason that I live Scarlett. I live to make Stefan's life miserable. I have for 150 years. It's all that I know."

-"What could he have done that is so bad?"

Damon's eyes glazed over and he went back to that faithful day in 1864.

-"It was after the town had rounded up all the vampires. Stefan and I raced off to go save Katherine. We found her; they stored her and some others in a carriage to take them to the church. She was weak and couldn't move from the vervain she had ingested.

See a few hours before Stefan had gone to father to tell him he should try and get to know the vampires; maybe they were not all bad. Father grew suspicious and slipped vervain in his drink. Soon after Stefan went to Katherine and she bit him … but vervain was in his blood from his drink causing her great pain. Father came rushing in and found them together and as he suspected Stefan and I had been corrupted by vampires."

Damon sighed; it was not easy reliving these old memories, but kept going.

-"We freed Katherine that's when I was shot in the back. I died almost instantly. Stefan was shot next. We both woke up later at the falls … "

Scarlett nodded already knowing this part of the story.

-"A witch was there, she was Katherine's witch, Emily. She told us what happened and how we got there. She also gave us the rings … Told us Katherine had been feeding us blood for weeks now getting ready to turn us, and that we needed to feed on human blood to finish the transition. I decided then I didn't want to turn. I thought Katherine was dead and I was starting to remember all the compellation she did to me. I wanted no part of this life. I wanted to die.

Stefan didn't say much, just that he wanted to say goodbye to father. So he went back to our home. When Father saw Stefan he was bewildered. It turned out dear old dad was the one that had shot us. Great guy … shot both his sons in the back and left them there to rot. Stefan lost it, not knowing his new strength he shoved Father and he fell on a stake. Blood was everywhere and Stefan couldn't help himself and fed, he finished the transition."

Damon closed his eyes briefly.

-"It was nightfall … I was weak, I knew I would die soon and I was okay with that. But Stefan showed up with a woman … he told me how wonderful it was to be a vampire, that he wanted us together for an eternity, he didn't want to be alone. He bit the woman and the blood … the blood called to me … Stefan shoved my face into her neck and I was weak … I fed.

Soon after I swore to Stefan I would be with him for eternity … to make his life a living hell. My only salvation was that once I remember everything Katherine did to me, made me do … was that she was dead. Then I learned that the vampires were not dead but trapped under the church which was okay too, she was suffering for what she did to me. But when Stefan opened the tomb and she wasn't there … that just pissed me off. Katherine has been alive and well for the last 150 years."

Damon slammed the book shut in front of him with anger.

-"I'm sorry Damon …" She did look sorry, as if it had been somehow her fault. Her compassion only pissed him off more.

-"Don't be sorry. I am not a nice guy. Sure I want revenge but I've done some bad shit. I needed you, your magic to get revenge on Katherine; she is older and stronger than me. She also has minions and spies everywhere. With your healing magic I could finally be strong enough to get her and torture and kill her …"

Scarlett flinched.

-"Scarlett ... when I did ... When this plan was made I hadn't expected that you ... that I'd ... " But he couldn't finish. What was there to say anyway? Tell her he had feelings for her? Tell her that he loved everything about her. Her strength, determination, wits, she was perfect. But he couldn't do it.

They both sat in silence for several minutes till the bells in the courtyard chimed.

-"Its four o'clock? Already" Scarlett stood up in a hurry. " I promised Gaius I would help him today! I totally forgot!" She gave Damon a small smile. "Thank you for telling me."

-"Yeah sure ..." Damon watched her start to leave. "Hey ... make sure you show up at dinner tonight, I am not going to be tortured alone through Uther's reminiscing again."

Scarlett laughed and promised to be on time.

The next week settled into a routine. Every morning Damon was training with Arthur and his knights. He had been knighted by the King the following day. After he and Scarlett would meet at the library to scan the old books for any sort of information on time traveling. Scarlett would spend her afternoons with Gaius learning more about healing and herbs. Neither she nor Damon mention the conversation they had or his need for revenge.

* * *

It had been exactly one week since I kissed Merlin. We had not seen each other except for brief moments at dinner. Otherwise I did my best to avoid him. I didn't want to admit it to myself that the kiss had been more than just a kiss to me. It had been one of those kisses you read about in romance novels where you feel your toes curl and your insides turn to jelly. I refuse to let myself dwell on those emotions that I knew I couldn't explore; I was going to go home ... soon. Damon and I had little luck. I knew I had to eventually talk to Merlin though and see if he had found anything.

Every evening with dinner it was awkward. I never ate much because as soon as I saw Merlin my stomach would do a small flip and my appetite would disappear. When our eyes would meet he always gave me heated looks that cause me to blush. I was amazed no one picked up on our silent eye exchanges. Most evenings he would try to get my attention, to stay, but I always found a way to slip away.

This evening it was just King Uther, Arthur and I. Damon was on his first patrol and I had no idea where Morgana was. Arthur cleared his throat.

-"We've received reports that a beast has been sighted roaming the forest near the northern borders."

Uther leaned in forward and furrowed his brow.

-"What's the nature of this beast?"

-"It is said to have the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the uhh ... face of a bear. . . I believe it has been conjured by sorcery."

Merlin was refilling Uther's cup and let out a strangled chortled, he was struggling not to laugh.

Uther cast an annoyed look at Merlin.

-"Then we must destroy it."

Arthur glared at Merlin.

-"I'll leave for the northern borders in the morning."

-"But you'll miss the tournament."

-"As much as I want to compete, my duty to Camelot comes first."

-"You are right, of course."

-"What tournament?" I had sat quietly during the exchange.

-"Once a year we have an open jousting tournament for all Camelot citizen to participate in. " Uther explained.

-"Oh ... sounds fun!"

-"That it is Milady, I do hope you shall attend to watch."

I smiled.

-"I probably will."

We finished dinner with Uther reminiscing about his jousting days. But my mind kept going back to what Arthur said earlier. He and Merlin were acting strangely; I wondered what they were up too.

The next morning I woke up early. Morgana had told me what a great seamstress Guinevere was and she could make me some dresses so I could stop wearing hers. Morgana was a little bit taller then I and a tad slimmer then I as well. With clothing that was so closely tailored I felt awkward in Morgana's clothing and since it would seem Damon was in no hurry to leave I needed my own clothing.

Damon was really taking this whole knight thing seriously. He went on patrols, trained daily. I was starting to wonder if he was living out his childhood fantasy. He was not much help the last couple days, and until I got the courage to approach Merlin again we were not going anywhere fast.

The castle was already bustling with activity, mostly because Arthur had left very early to go hunt this mysterious magical creature. I walked down to the center of town where Guinevere lived. Her house was small and modest. When I arrived I heard rustling around inside and some talking. I gave a small knock and when I did I heard someone shushing and some shuffling.

The door cracked open and Gwen peaked out.

-"Scarlett … what are you doing here?" She looked shocked, like it was some great feat that I walked down to her home. For some reason I felt really uncomfortable.

-"Hi Gwen … I hope am not disturbing you, just Morgana told me you were a really good seamstress …"

Another loud crash came from inside her loft. I eyed her suspiciously.

-"Is everything okay Gwen?"

-"Oh yes yes … just a bad time … I will see you later!" She went to shut the door, but I couldn't help myself from my curiosity and I just felt like something was very wrong. I put my hand on the door preventing her from shutting it.

-"Gwen … what's going on?"

-"Guinevere, just let her in, she won't leave until you let her in." A male voice came from inside.

She opened the door to let me in and shut it quickly when I came in.

-"Arthur? What are you doing here?"

Arthur stood in Gwen's small house. Guinevere house was small, it was one big room with a kitchen and dining room table and a bed off to the side, a curtain was draped at the back. It was small but cozy. Arthur looked huge in the small hut.

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet and Guinevere crossed her arms over her chest.

-"That's what I was about to find out when you knocked."

Just then Merlin rushed through the door shutting it quickly. He seemed surprise to see me here but he looked at Guinevere.

-"Sorry I haven't had a chance … to ask you … Gwen would you mind if Arthur stayed here for a few days?"

Merlin dropped a large bag on the ground near Arthur's feet.

-"Why?"

-"I – I have a feeling that my knights and people only let me win because of who I am … I want to prove to myself and others that I do not need special treatment." Arthur didn't meet anyone's stare.

-"So you are hiding out here because?"

-"I will enter the tournament under another name, but I need a place to stay since everyone thinks I went north."

Gwen gave a tight smile. She walked to the corner where the stove was located, Merlin followed and they talked in hushed tones. After a few moments Gwen turned to Arthur and smiled tightly.

-"I'm happy to help … I guess."

Merlin whispered in her ear.

-"Food"

-"I'll prepare some food for you." She glared at Merlin and in a hushed tone that we all heard "I can't believe you talked me into this!"

I tried to hold back a smirk while Arthur motioned his head to Merlin and they now moved off to the side.

-"You can't really expect me to stay here." He whispered angrily.

-"We need to keep you out of sight. We can trust Gwen not to tell anyone you're here."

-"I doubt anyone would believe it."

-"You really can't go without your big bed and your soft pillows?"

-"This will be fine." Arthur glanced at the small bed and cringed.

I gave Guinevere a smile.

-"I think I will just come back when you are not busy …"

-"Ohh … no! You are not leaving me! " Gwen grabbed my arm.

I sighed … who said curiosity was a good thing? I was of course sworn to secrecy by everyone.

-"How are the preparation coming along? Gave we found someone to play our knight in the tournament?" Arthur sat down at the small table and stretched his long legs out.

-"Absolutely. He's a farmer from one of the outlying villages, and no one will recognize him."

Arthur explained to Guinevere and I that he would fight in the tournament but when it came time to greet the crowd, this farmer would go out and pose as the knight. Basically whenever it required him to be without a helmet the farmer would be out there. Then at the end when Arthur had won he would reveal who was really fighting.

-"But does he look the part?" I asked frowning. I knew knights had a certain way about them, how they looked, how they acted …

Merlin gave Arthur, Gwen and I all a very skeptical look, whoever he had chosen it didn't look promising. I started to wonder how I got myself in this mess when all I wanted was a new dress.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**There is it!:) Please please please leave me a comment or review, even a simple few words work just so I know someone is still reading this story :)**_

_**In this chapter at the end I am branching off a bit and adding some extra fluff I guess to the plot.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Here it is, Chapter 19. This is a bit different then my others. I hope its not to confusing, please let know what you thought of it at the end :)**

**Not all my chapters will be as chaotic has this, but I had a lot of grounds to cover and this chapter really wrote itself. I love it when that happens :)**

**Chapter 19**

Scarlett and Guinevere had gone to the lower village market. Merlin had felt such a thrill when he came in and saw Scarlett standing in Gwen's home. Now she was part of their little secret and he might be able to sneak a few minutes with her alone. All he wanted to do was talk to her, but she had avoided him all week, even after dinner which she had dutifully attended every evening, she always found a way to avoid him, from accepting an offer to take a walk with Uther to volunteering to help Morgana with whatever it was Morgana was up too lately. Even during the day she was nowhere to be found. She still came daily to help Gaius but by the time he got home she was gone. Arthur kept him so busy a of late he had no time to himself it seemed.

But he wasn't giving up yet. Arthur stood and started to pace.

-"How am I going to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest against me because of who I am."

-"I'm sure it's not happening all the time."

-"So it's happening some of the time?" Arthur stopped and face Merlin.

-"No, I'm certain it isn't." Merlin hesitate

-"Now you're doing it! You're telling me exactly what you think I want to hear!"

-"Yes. Er...no. Er...What was the question?" Merlin quickly busied himself at unpacking Arthur's bag.

Arthur groaned exasperated.

-"That just proves it. All my life I've been treated as if I'm special. I want to be treated just like everyone else."

-"Really?"

-"You have no idea how lucky you are."

-"Well, anytime you want to swap places, just let me know." Merlin let out a small cynical laugh, if only Arthur knew ... "You're Prince Arthur. You can't change who you are."

* * *

Guinevere and I went off to the lower village to shop. She agreed to make me a few dresses, I had no idea what she needed fabric wise and I thought she could use some time out of her house before she murdered Arthur.

-"How dare he just come into my home and ask me to stay? I couldn't just say no, he is the prince! "

I smiled sympathetically at her as we browsed the fabric.

-"Well maybe it won't be so bad ... " I trailed off at the expression of horror on her face.

-"This is Arthur!" She whispered. "He knows nothing other than the best and expects it all done for him ... "

-"But I thought you liked him ..." My fingers ran down the soft green cloth. "Ooohhh I love this."

Gwen examined my first choice and nodded approvingly.

-"I don't, I mean ... I do ... I don't know. I know he will make a fine King someday, anything else doesn't matter."

-"You can't say that Gwen. You don't know what the future holds; I think this is a great time for you and Arthur to get to know each other."

-"Maybe ... " but she didn't seem sure.

We continued to browse and Guinevere ordered the amount of cloth I needed. The great part of being the "ward" of a knight of Camelot and a guest to the King was that vendors were bending over backwards for me. Damon just had to come back later and pay the merchant which was no problem since we still had our gold, or knowing Damon he'd just compel the poor man for it, but I hoped not.

We got enough fabric to make three dresses. Actually I had enough for four dresses but one color was one that I saw Gwen eyeing and toying with, so I got it for her, she just didn't know that yet, I'd tell her later. The merchant promised next week he'd have a new selection of cloth for us to pick through.

We slowly walked back to her house, when we came in Arthur and Merlin sat at the small table and a skinny man stood at the end of the table. He was dirty and looked like he could not only use a bath but some food as well.

-"Who's this ..." Gwen asked.

-"This is William ... he will play the knight's part ..." Merlin said with a wide smile.

-"Great ..." Arthur voice dripped with sarcasm

Merlin took William in the back to quickly helped him bathe and he gave him some noble clothing.

-"From now on, you're Sir William of Daira. Imagine you're really...arrogant. Knights like to think they're so much better than everyone else." Merlin said with a hint of humor. I tried hard not to snicker.

-"It's not arrogance. Ignore him, he's an idiot. A knight must behave with honour and nobility."

William's walked in front of us which soon became a strut.

-"That's... better. You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family." Arthur continued

-"Polish my armour, boy." William said to Merlin with a tone of authority.

-"Now you're gettin' the hang of it." Arthur laughed

William laughed with a snort.

-"That's a good point; you do need to polish our armour." Arthur faced Merlin.

-"Yeah." Laughed William.

Merlin glared at them and stomped out of the house. I frowned, poor Merlin. As I watch him leave I felt a pain of guilt for having been ignoring him, it would seem everyone took him for granted and I felt the urge to yell at Arthur for being such an ass but even though I had only been in this time period a week I got an important lesson on how things worked, servants were just that, servants. They were seen as disposable. Arthur was actually in a way one of the more decent men.

I said my goodbyes to everyone and ran to catch up to Merlin.

-"Merlin wait!" I called out.

He stopped and turned to face me, he broke into a wide smile, I stop short in front of him.

-"Hi." I said awkwardly.

He blushed a little.

-"I'm ... uhmm .. sorry I been avoiding you ... "

-"Its alright ... " But I interrupted him before he could make an excuse for my actions.

-"No, its not alright. I been avoiding you because ... " I took a deep breath, " because you know ... the other night ..."

-"Was it so bad?"

I blushed.

-"No ... but you sort of sent me some mix signals ... and I just don't know to think."

We stood in a busy area and people were walking by us in a hurry, some glared at us for standing in the middle of the road, others gave us curious stares.

-"How about we get together tonight and sort this out ..." Merlin had a hopeful look on his face.

I nodded.

-"I'd like that."

We set a date to meet up tonight at eight in the courtyard.

I made my way to Gaius's tower, I was glad I took the courage to go after Merlin. I was a little nervous now about tonight, I wasn't sure what to say to him, but I didn't have time to think about it now, Gaius seemed to be in a bad mood.

-"I need some more Rosemary and Coltsfoot. I will need you to go fetch me some." He said dryly when I walked in the small apartment. I didn't bother knocking anymore. Gaius was at his usual table brewing something that smelled terrible.

-"Oh … okay … err … where do I get those?"

-"In the woods, where else would you get them?" He looked up from his potion and gave me an annoyed look.

-"Yes of course … duh …" I mumbled, "it's not like I can just go to Wal-Mart and get it …"

Gaius reached down and tossed a book on the table.

-"Here, you will need this."

I eyed the small black book. It was the size of a diary and very thick with papers sticking out of it. I walked over and grabbed the little book.

-"uhhmm thanks …"

-"It was mine but I have no use for it anymore."

I opened it and each page were beautifully decorated with a gold border. Each page had a dried plant, leaves or flowers stuck to it with a description of the plant itself. As I got further in the book the more detailed the pages got on the process of harvesting.

-"It's lovely Gaius … thank you."

He shrugged.

-"You can use it more. It will tell you on each plant you will encounter and what it is used for. Some are for magical purposes and can only be harvested with magic. Don't let anyone see that book."

I nodded and held on to the little book tightly.

-"Now go on, those herbs won't pick themselves!"

As I reached the outskirt of Camelot, the road got rockier and quieter till I got to a fork. If I went right it would take me to farm fields and left headed outside of town and towards a wooded area.

As I walked, I leafed through the book. Rosemary was easy enough to find, I had already picked a bunch on the side of the road. It grew everywhere like a weed. According to my new book Coltsfoot looked a lot like dandelions and could be found just about anywhere, but so far I had no luck at seeing anything that resembled even a flower around.

I wandered off the path a little and as I came to a large bush I recognize it from my book, belladonna. A highly poisonous plant, every part of it was poison, from the roots to its flowers and berries. It was also a plant that was listed as great for magical use, from being used as an herb to promote out of body experiences to sedation. What had caught my eye was how to harvest it. Under the plant was a small incantation with a note that said harvest, and nothing else.

I knelt in front of the bush and set the open book in front of me. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind and whispered the words.

-"Obrinde, cume mec."

Nothing happened. I frowned and flipped the page of the book seeing if the other side held any hints to what I was doing wrong. Nothing was there so I went back to my original page and tried again, this time I put my hand out and spoke a bit louder.

-"Obrinde, cume mec."

Still nothing happened. Maybe the spell was broken, or maybe I was broken! I let out an annoyed breath. I tried another ten times and nothing ever happened, I didn't even feel the familiar stir inside me. I suddenly heard a loud crack from behind me. I whipped my head around and there stood two men I didn't know.

-"Well what 'ave we 'ere?"

Both men were my height with hair down to their shoulders. They both had swords at their side and had just an air of malice about them. They made me uneasy and I could tell from their emotions one was excited … almost turned on to see me, the other found it humorous. I slowly stood and thought it best to get back to the road, but as I side-stepped, the men split up and blocked my way.

-"Now you can't be leaving us already, we just got here and we want to have a little fun." He smiled showing gaps of missing teeth and I gulped hard.

* * *

Damon was taking a slow walk with Morgana. They had both gone riding a couple days ago and he actually had a good time. This morning she had ran into him with some distress. She had confided in him that she wasn't sleeping well, that she kept having nightmares, and dreams of things that ended up coming to pass. Damon was sure that this was the start of her magic coming awake, he also knew that Morgana had the gift of foresight, but she was scared and confused right now and had no idea what was going on to her.

She had gone to Gaius in the past year for help but he simply offered her sleeping tonics to help her sleep. Damon wasn't sure why the old man refused to help her properly, he was obviously not a hater of magic and was guiding Merlin, why wouldn't he help Morgana?

They took a walk near Camelot, just to get away. He had run into her as she was on her way to see Gaius to tell him about her latest dream but Damon intercepted her and offered to take a walk.

-"So tell me about your dream."

Morgana took a deep breath; she wasn't as pale as when they had first started to walk.

-"It was Arthur … I saw him at the tournament, but it wasn't him … I cannot explain it, but he was hurt, someone means to kill him." She shook her head, "It was all very strange."

Damon frowned, this morning the King got news that an assassin had been sent out to kill Arthur, security had been increased around the castle. Morgana didn't know about this assassin though …

-"Well Arthur isn't even in Camelot, he left this morning so he wont be in the tournament."

-"I know, it was probably nothing." But she didn't look convinced.

The assassin had been contracted by a King in a neighboring kingdom. The Assassin had quite a reputation for being very good at his job. The King who had hired him was named Odin, he was blinded with grief for his only son he had lost, that Arthur had killed last month.

None of this mattered much to Damon. All of it took place when he wasn't here so it would unfold without his help … he hoped … or was he supposed to be here? That was the problem with traveling in time, were you supposed to be here, to help or not? He wouldn't worry too much about it, whatever happened would happen, what he was trying hard to do was woe Morgana so she would trust him, and she was coming close to totally trusting him he could feel it, not that it was the most unpleasant thing in the world, Morgana was an attractive woman and good company.

He was enjoying this whole knight thing. He couldn't lie to himself, a part of him got a thrill from being here, somewhere his mother had loved and had told him tales about. It gave him a sense of being closer to her in a way, of living what she had loved to tell him about. There was also something about donning the armor and patrolling the area, of fighting for something other than because he pissed someone off.

As they slowly walked Damon heard footsteps, not near them but some distance away. He only heard them thanks to his vampire hearing. It could be nothing but he felt an unexplained rise in panic in his chest.

-"I hear something … follow me."

Damon headed in the direction of the noises with Morgana behind him. After several minutes he stopped and motion for Morgana to stop as well. They both crouched behind a large bush. No wonder he felt panic, Scarlett was here. She was backed against a tree with one man approaching her. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, she let a cry out and attempted to kick him but her dress prevented her from getting any sort of momentum.

-"Wait here," Damon told Morgana firmly and he ran out grabbing the man who had Scarlett by the arm.

He wrapped his hand around his neck and the man let go of Scarlett out of surprise. He picked him off the ground and threw him several feet away. While he had his back turn the other man charged at him with his sword drawn.

-"Damon!" Scarlett screamed, he whipped his head just in time to avoid being impaled but the sword cut his arm.

Damon growled and as the man ran by he grabbed him and snapped his neck with ease. He looked down at his bleeding arm.

-"I am really getting sick of my shirts getting ruined." He stomped to man who was cowering on the ground and without another thought he unshed his sword and pressed it to the man's chest.

-"I think you owe this lady an apology for scaring her."

The man had fear in his eyes but they were fixed on the sword, he didn't say a word.

-"Nothing to say? … Okay works for me." With a swing he drove it into the man's chest causing him to scream in pain and died seconds after.

-"Did you really have to kill him?" Scarlett glared at him.

-"No … but for what he had planned for you he deserved it." Damon put his sword away and walked away from the body. "What the hell are you doing out here alone?"

-"I was getting herbs for Gaius …"

-"Seriously?" Damon stopped a foot from Scarlett and it was his turn to glare. "What the hell is wrong with that old man, sending you out here alone?"

-"I was fine! Its no big deal."

-"No big deal? You are lucky I came around, those men probably would have raped you!"

Both Damon and Scarlett were shouting at each other.

-"I would have thought of something."

-"Yeah, before or after they got you naked?"

Scarlett turned bright red and slapped him. He didn't see it coming but he deserved it. He was upset; Scarlett needed to learn that this time period wasn't safe to be alone. Just then he heard more rustling in the bushes, that's when he remembered Morgana.

-"Morgana you can come out now …"

-"I was just waiting for you two to stop quarreling."

She gracefully walked around the bush. He glanced at Scarlett who looked a little surprise to see Morgana here. Damon was starting to feel a little awkward as well.

-"Let me get you both back to Camelot … then Gaius and I are going to have a little talk …" His eyes bore into Scarlett daring her to fight him on this but she kept her mouth shut.

As Damon and the girls got back to the Camelot courtyard Scarlett had stomped off to the tower where Gaius usually was. Damon said goodbye to Morgana.

-"Let me go deal with this … thank you for the walk Morgana."

-"Don't be too hard on Gaius … he is a good guy." Morgana smiled.

-"Hmmm … maybe but when he puts Scarlett in danger that doesn't help his cause with me."

Morgana put her hand on his arm.

-"You are a very good guardian to her."

Damon looked at her hand and back at her.

-"Not really … but I owe it to her."

Morgana gave him a confused look but he left in direction of the healer's chamber where he knew Scarlett went to warn the old man that he was on his way. He didn't bother knocking he simply came in. Gaius was sitting at the table and didn't look frighten at all, Scarlett on the hand was another story.

-"Don't worry, am not going to hurt him Scarlett …"

He ignored her and walked to where Gaius was sitting.

-"You, old man … put her danger again and I won't be kind like the last time, I will make sure your suffering last much much longer. Are we clear? Do not let her go off by herself anymore."

Gaius sighed.

-"You are right, I wasn't thinking. Next time I will go with her, this was my fault. It was good you were nearby."

This surprised Damon a bit, so the old man also had a soft spot for Scarlett huh … she seemed to have that effect on people, get them to care about her even if she didn't try.

Damon left the tower and went off to his duties with a lot on his mind.

* * *

That night Merlin was exhausted. Between running around for Arthur and Gaius plus his regular duties and practicing his magic when he had a couple minutes he was starting to run out of steam. By the time he got done with everything it was ten o'clock, he had ran to the courtyard but Scarlett had left.

Now he stumbled into his room and flopped down face first on his bed. His eyes drifted shut right away.

-"Glad to see you're resting, Merlin. I take it that means you've got the energy to clean my leech tank." Gaius said from his door.

-"Ugh …"

Gaius left and Merlin meant to get up but within minutes fell asleep.

* * *

Arthur sat at the small dining room table in Guinevere's home. He was finishing his ale while she swept the floor.

-"It's been a long day. I think I'll turn in for the night." Arthur stood and went to the small cot in the corner. "Is this my bed?"

Gwen looked around bewilderingly and seemed flustered.

-"Of course … I hope you'll be comfortable."

Arthur tried to not cringe looking at the small bed.

-"I'm sure I'll be."

He took his boots off and Guinevere went to the back where the small curtain was. She shut it and looked at the piles of grain sacs and cloth on the floor. This area was her pantry, she had no other beds, but no one bothered to check before they just assumed Arthur could stay here. She straighten the grain bags and covered them with some of the fabric, and kept one piece for a blanket.

Arthur rolled over several times in the small bed, he punched the pillow a few times in hopes of making it more comfortable.

-"Goodnight Guinevere …" Arthur called out awkwardly.

-"Goodnight, Milord." She answered in a small voice.

* * *

The next morning I hurried to Guinevere's house just in time to accompany Merlin, Arthur and William to the field. Arthur wore a long, thick blue cloak with a deep hood which concealed his face. We all went into a tent which was setup for each knight competing. William had to go right away and mount on a horse and joined all the other knights which all stood in the middle of field.

As we walked, Merlin and I fell a little behind of Arthur.

-"I'm sorry about last night ... by the time I got done with everything it was late ... "

I smiled at him and put my hand up for him to stop.

-"Its okay Merlin I understand. How about we try for tonight? We'll make it nine o'clock"

Merlin gave me a goofy smile and we hurried to catch up to Arthur.

On the side of the field were all the benches for spectators, which all were full. A special booth was setup for the King who was walking to his seat now. He stopped and waited for the crowd to quiet down. All the knights sat on their horses facing the king. I stood off to the side with Merlin and Arthur. We watched William struggle with the horse to remain still.

-"Knights of the realm, welcome to Camelot. You've trained for this day for many years." Uther started to address the knights.

-"Well he hasn't fallen off his horse." Merlin commented as the horse danced around antsy.

-"Your bravery, strength and your skill will be put to the test. Today you will fight for glory and honour. For this is the ultimate test of courage. And it will be the measure of you as men. For only the most skillful, the most fearless among you will emerge as a worthy champion." Uther finished and the crowd applauded as the knights all filed off the field.

We all headed to the tent, just as William came in.

-"They are ready for you, Sire."

Jousting was quite a sport. I knew what it was but to witness it … there were little words to describe it except wow. Two men charged at each other with long lance's, the ends were blunt. Each men sat on a horse and they charged at each other, when the lance connected with the knight it usually broke, and the goal was for the men to stay on the horse. I'd seen some gruesome injuries over the course of the day. From lances that got impaled in the knights shoulders and chests to bits of wood that went flying into their eyes. The knights wore a helmet but it was still no guaranty. Many knights fell off their horses and some even almost got trampled!

I decided it was not a sport I enjoyed watching very much, it was hard to watch.

During the jousting match Arthur did very well and won each match he was in. I spotted Gwen in the stands and she cheered enthusiastically every time Arthur won too. I decided to go sit with her.

-"So how was last night?" I grinned at her as I sat on the bench.

She rolled her eyes.

-"Awful! He took my bed; I had to sleep on the ground. I cannot wait for this silly charade to be over."

I nodded but I wondered how much of it she actually meant, she was quite ready to cheer on the same man she was complaining about.

* * *

When the day ended Arthur came back to the tent and tossed William the helmet. He had been hiding in the tent while the match had gone on.

-"You must go and acknowledge the crowd." Arthur wiped his brow from a sheen sweat that had built up on his forehead.

-"How do I do that?"

-"You wave, they cheer. It's not difficult." Arthur grabbed a cup and drank thirstily.

William left to do just that.

-"I do all the work, and someone else gets all the praise." Arthur shook his head in dismay.

-"I know the feeling." Merlin said in a low breath.

-"When I win this tournament, I'll reveal my true identity, and get the credit I deserve."

-"Of course you will." Merlin rolled his eyes.

-"Well don't just stand there. Help me off with my armour, and remember to polish it before tomorrow. The horse needs grooming, and don't forget to repair the broken lances."

Merlin clamped his jaw tight roughly helped Arthur out of his armor. His only salvation was knowing he would get to see Scarlett, alone, tonight.

That night Merlin came home late, he was almost more exhausted tonight then he was last night. Arthur's chores took longer than expected. He opened the door to the apartment slowly and saw Gaius sitting at his table reading. He shut the door as quietly as possible and tried to tiptoe to his room. He wanted to change before going to meet Scarlett, his clothes stunk like horse and he didn't think she'd find it all that romantic.

Gaius turned around and stared at Merlin with that scolding look he often got. Merlin straightened up and gave him a wide smile.

-"Is this about the leech tank?"

-"How very perceptive of you, Merlin."

-"I'll clean it tomorrow." Merlin said exasperated.

-"And will that be before or after you've scrubbed the floors and done the laundry?"

* * *

That evening Guinevere was clearing off the table in her home. She was rather tired, after working all morning she had to come home and cook for Arthur. Fortunately Morgana had been nice and gave her the evening off.

-"From what I hear, the ladies of the court are quite impressed with Sir William. They think he's very handsome." Gwen gave a small smile at the expression Arthur gave.

-"Typical. He wouldn't know a real knight if he whacked him in the head with a lance." Arthur watched Gwen intently.

-"Why are you doing this?

He hesitated for a moment and didn't meet her gaze.

-"I fear that people respect me just because of my title."

-"I don't believe that's true of everyone."

-"Would you tell me if it were?"

-"No."

Arthur stood up and paced.

-"When I'm competing as William, my title doesn't matter; nobody gives me any special treatment. So when I win this tournament … if I win … it will be because I deserve it and not because I am Prince Arthur. Now I think I will take a bath."

-"That might be difficult seeing as I don't have a bathtub."

-"Really? Err … perhaps you could prepare me a bowl of hot water … I take it you do have a bowl."

Guinevere grabbed a bowl and glared at him.

-"I think I can manage a bowl. I'll just walk all the way down to the well and fetch some water then?" She said annoyed.

Arthur nodded and grunted as he stretched.

* * *

Morning came fast when one seemed to do nothing but work. Merlin had fallen asleep on the floor in the workshop, his hands were still holding a brush and a dirty water bucket was next to him. His face was pressed against the cold floor. Gaius walked in and stared down at him with an annoyed look.

-"Merlin, on your feet! Arthur may be away, but I'm not. And why is my leech tank still dirty? Where do you get the idea you can sit around all day doing nothing?"

Merlin jumped to his feet and swayed for a moment looking around confused, then he recalled he fell asleep scrubbing the floor after he got the laundry done. He rubbed his face trying to keep his cool but it did little to simmer his temper down. Damn he missed seeing Scarlett, again!

-"Wha …? " He glared at Gaius, "Do you think I sit around doing nothing?! I haven't had a chance to sit and do nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot! I'm too busy running around after Arthur! Do this, Merlin! Do that, Merlin!" He waved his arms around wildly. "And when I'm not running around after Arthur, I'm doing chores for you! And if I'm not doing that, I'm fulfilling my destiny! Do you know how many times I've saved Arthur's life? I've lost count. Do I get any thanks?

Nooo, I have fought Griffins, witches, erm … bandits, I have been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit and all the while I have to hide who I really am because if anyone finds out, Uther will have me executed! Sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions, I don't know which way to turn! I finally met someone … wonderful and I can't even get a single minute alone with her!"

Merlin was breathing hard and seemed to realize he just blew up at Gaius. He glared at him one last time and stomped out of the apartment.

* * *

The tournament went great and Arthur made it to the finals, well William made it to the finals which would take place tomorrow. For now it was a time to celebrate and place wagers on who would win in the finals tomorrow.

Gwen was sweeping the pantry where she'd been sleeping when Arthur entered through the front door.

-"Guinevere?"

-"Just a minute." She called from behind the curtain, Arthur headed to where her voice came from.

-"Do you have a needle and threat? My shirt needs mending."

He whipped the curtain open and caught a glimpsed of the small area she had been sleeping in.

-"Erm..." Guinevere looked down embarrassed.

-"Is this where you sleep? Where's your bed?" He asked shocked.

-"You're sleeping in it." She replied sheepishly

-"Why didn't you say something?"

-"How could I? You're Prince Arthur. Besides, you didn't give me the chance. You just assumed the bed was yours."

-"Well, how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?" He crossed his arms taking on a defensive stance.

-"You shouldn't need to be told to think of someone other than yourself, you're not a child."

-"Is there anything else you'd like to say to me? Please, I'd like to hear it. If there's something you want to say to me, don't let me stop you."

-"You don't have any idea, do you?" By this point Gwen's face was red and her anger flared up. She had been sleeping on the floor for two days, cleaning and picking up after Arthur ... she had it!

-"About what?" Arthur was genuinely confused.

-"About how rude and arrogant you can be! This is my home and you are my guest in it! I know you are used to more luxurious quarters, but that is not an excuse to be so rude! You claim titles don't matter to you, but you behave like a prince and expect me to wait on you like a servant! Saying it means nothing if your actions betray you! Would it kill you to say please and thank you once in a while?!" Gwen remember who she was talking too and looked to the floor and added "My Lord." quietly.

-"Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

-"No, I think that's it." She couldn't meet his stare.

-"You're right. You have invited me into your home and I have behaved appallingly." Arthur frowned and did look sorry.

-"I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

-"Oh, really?"

-"Well, perhaps a little." She grinned and Arthur did too.

-"There's no excuse. I'll make it up to you. Tonight, I will make dinner for you." Arthur led her out of the small alcove.

-"You're going to cook me dinner?" She stared at Arthur in awe.

-"I most certainly am. Now go for a walk or do whatever it is that girls do at this time of the afternoon..."

-"A walk would be nice." She grabbed her cloak and Arthur helped her slip it on.

-"...and your dinner will be ready when you return."

* * *

Merlin had finished his chores earlier for once. He was on his way to see if Arthur needed anything before he went to look for Scarlett, he would have an evening alone with her even if it killed him. On his way he met Gwen walking away from her house.

-"Where's Arthur?"

Guinevere seemed a little stunned.

-"He's ... cooking me dinner."

-"Arthur is ... cooking?"

Gwen nodded and Merlin ran towards the house, nothing good could come of this.

When he got into Gwen's house, Arthur was leaning over a raw chicken as he spread its legs and gave it a strange look, when he heard the door shut he looked at who came in.

-"Merlin, thank God." Arthur said relieved.

-"Gwen says you're cooking."

-"I need you to fetch me two dinners from the palace kitchens."

-"So...you're not cooking."

-"No, but Gwen doesn't need to know that. As far as she's concerned, dinner will be prepared and cooked by me."

-"You're trying to impress her?" Merlin smirked.

-"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. And get me a decent shirt, will you? Your clothes are making me itch all over, it's like having fleas."

Merlin hurried off, he just wanted to get this done, once he had brought Arthur his food he'd be free for the evening and then he could go find Scarlett. He was dying to just be near her. He had seen her at the tournament today but she had sat with Morgana, he wasn't sure if she was mad or not since he had stood her again a second time.

On his way to the castle Merlin remember he had left his jacket in the stables so he made a quick detour. Once inside a man he had seen on and off during the tournament was at the stall that belonged to Arthur's horse. The man didn't look up at Merlin but seemed to know he wasn't alone anymore.

-"He's a fine horse. I see your master has advanced to the final. He's extremely skilled with a lance."

Merlin slowly approached the man who was gently petting the horse's head.

-"He's doing well, just the final to go tomorrow."

-"Tell me, what is he like to work for?" The man gave Merlin a side glance

-"Between you and me? He can be a bit of a prat." Merlin grinned and slipped on his jacket which was folded over one of the stalls.

The mysterious man gave a hardy laugh.

-"So you are no longer working for Prince Arthur? "

-"No. Yes, yes. Not right now. Arthur's away. I'm just...helping out." He stuttered for a moment.

-"Well, I, erm, I wish your master luck in the final. " The man gave a quick bow of the head and left the stables.

-"Thanks … " Something was making Merlin uneasy …

With no time to dwell on the strange man Merlin rushed to the royal kitchen and grabbed two plates of food and he made his way back hastily to Guinevere's house. Arthur was snooping out the window waiting for Gwen to return as Merlin was setting up the table for him.

-"She's coming! Quick, get out the back. And here, do something with this." Arthur tossed Merlin the raw chicken.

-"Hope Gwen is impressed with your cooking." Merlin teased and ducked as Arthur threw a dish towel at him.

Just has Merlin slipped out the back, Guinevere came through the front door.

-"Guinevere. Perfect timing."

Arthur flashed a dashing smile as she pulled off her cloak and he pulled a chair out for her.

Back outside Merlin held onto the raw chicken and had a brilliant idea of his own. He quickly scribbled a note and gave it to one of the guards and told him to give it to Scarlett. Hurrying back to his small apartment he had some planning to do.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Translation, as to the theme all spells will typically be in Anglo-Saxon._

_Obrinde, cume mec = Bring, come to me._

_**NOTE ON THIS CHAPTER: **As you noticed in this chapter I did include some of what was going on between Arthur and Guinevere. I will not usually include anything from them, but at this point in my story is when their relationship really starts and I thought it was important for readers to see it**. **_

_**I know there was a lot of back for forth as well with the tournament and all but I wanted to show how much Merlin does do for everyone and explain why he had a bit of a meltdown there at the end. He is exhausted, exasperated and annoyed.**_

_The tournament and excitement will end in the next chapter, but as I stated I felt it was important to mark the beginning of Arthur and Gwen relationship._

_**Not all my chapters will be this chaotic. It was just something different I tried, I hope it wasn't to confusing and you still enjoyed the story. Please leave me a comment or some feedback, am not hearing much from you guys :(**_


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is the final installment to the tournament. Its a great chapter full of many surprises ;) Next chapter promises lots of Damon action. Please Enjoy.**

**A BIG thank you for the reviews I do adore you all.**

**In my comments someone asked about the status of Damon's and Scarlett's relationship, I can't reveal anything of course you have to keep reading, but do keep in mind that I never write the way people expect me too, so expect the unexpected! **

**I do realized that not much is known about Morgana so next chapter that will change. **

**Chapter 20**

I was doing absolutely nothing. I don't think I have ever been so bored since I got here. Everyone seemed to be busy tonight. The king was dining with some of the knights of the tournament and they were all getting loud and rowdy, so I decided to forgo eating with them tonight. Morgana was nowhere to be found and curiously Damon was not around either.

I don't know what was going on with those two, I had sat with Morgana today during the tournament hoping she might open up and tell me what was going on with her and Damon but she didn't say much. It was a bit frustrating, I was usually quite good at prying information from people but she wasn't talking.

A sharp knock came at my door, when I answered a guard handed me a note, I thanked him and opened it with haste.

_Scarlett, please meet me at my tower this evening at eight.  
Merlin_

A small smile crept on my lips and I clutch the note tightly to my chest, I couldn't help the thrill that crept into my chest. Unable to contain an excited squeal I hurried to get ready. I stayed in the same dress; this one was deep red and made of a very light muslin like fabric. My hair was down and doing its wild thing as per usual. I gave it a couple strokes of my comb but it did little to tame it, I thought about putting it up but all I had were ribbons and pins and after fumbling with those for twenty minutes I gave up.

I excitedly rushed out of my room and made my way to the tower. When I reached the old door, my heart was fluttering quickly; I was quick anxious to see him again, and some doubt surfaced, Merlin had stood me up the past two nights, last night I had waited two hours for him to show up. I was starting to wonder if I was being setup but I knew better than that … I think. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. At least this time it was at his home so it would be rather hard for him to not show up.

I didn't just enter like I typically did since I wasn't here to work for Gaius I didn't want to just barge in, I knocked and didn't have to wait long. Gaius opened the door.

-"Scarlett, what a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you this evening?"

My face fell. He didn't know why I was here, so Merlin must not be here … great, now I can look like an idiot in front of someone else. At least before when I waited for Merlin it was dark and no one knew I was foolishly waiting for someone who never seemed to show up.

-"I … uhh … " I had no idea what to say.

-"I invited her, Gaius." Merlin's voice came from inside.

-"Oh, please come in child, I'm sorry I just got home myself."

I took a tentative step inside and was quite surprised. The usual cluttered space was tidied-up; Merlin was just setting a small cooked chicken on the table which was decorated with new candles and a vase with the prettiest red flowers I had ever seen.

-"Dinner's ready. " Merlin gave a small smile.

I walked in slowly and I guess my confused look on my face was enough to prompt an explanation.

-"I need to apologize, to both of you," Merlin looked at Gaius, "What I said this morning …"

-"It is I who should be apologizing to you. I have failed to appreciate just how heavy your burden must be."

-"I shouldn't have lost my temper with you."

-"It's no wonder you're upset. There's so much resting on your young shoulders. Now that Arthur is away, you must take time to enjoy yourself …" He looked at me and then at Merlin. "Both of you."

-"What about the leech tank?" Merlin smirked.

-"Don't even think about the leech tank."

-"Really?"

-"All this talk of leeches will put us off for our dinner. Where'd that chicken come from?"

Merlin was grinning like the cat that ate the canary. He then turned his gaze to mine and I couldn't help but blush.

-"And Scarlett … the past two days I promised to meet you … and I didn't show up, I don't know what you must be thinking but I am so sorry. I never meant …"

I felt a little awkward because Gaius was watching us, I wasn't used to intimate moments to begin with, the idea of an intimate moment with my family was being belittled and yelled at. Merlin's heart-felt apology was touching and awkward, especially with an audience. When Merlin mentioned that he was supposed to have met me Gaius's eye brow had raised slightly in surprise.

-"Merlin, its okay … I know you're busy…" was all I said. I wanted to tell him that I'd wait for him again, every night if I had too. But I didn't have the courage to say it, and with Gaius in the room it was even less possible.

Merlin pulled a small bench out for me to sit down on, and sat next to me. He was dressed very casually tonight and it made my heart skip a few beats. He wore a long sleeve deep red shirt that matched my dress and the flowers on the table. His shirt neck was in a V giving me a glimpse of his chest. He had black pants on and a leather belt over his shirt which I found was common for the style of the period, I think it made it easier to keep a sword at your side.

Gaius cleared his throat making me jump, I hadn't notice but both Merlin and I had been staring at each other.

-"I think I might leave you two eat, I will turn in early." Gaius suddenly said.

-"Oh no please stay Gaius, eat with us." I smiled warmly, I felt a bit guilty that we were chasing him away.

Merlin nodded and everyone grabbed some chicken.

The chicken was delicious, there was bread and some sort of green leafy vegetable, I had no idea what it was, it was a little biter, so I mixed it with my chicken and ate it, I didn't want to be rude. The conversation was light and pleasant. Gaius told me great tales of Merlin's embarrassing moments since he got to Camelot and I shared a few awkward situation of my own, of course I omitted some of the parts where might expose the fact that I wasn't from the same time to Gaius. But I felt some guilt for keeping Gaius in the dark; he was turning out to be more than a friend to me and more like a mentor and family.

-"This was wonderful Merlin, thank you." I took a sip of my drink.

-"Yes I am quite impressed Merlin, now you might have to cook for us more often." Gaius laughed and got up to clear away the table.

I got up to help Gaius but he gave me a scolding look.

-"No you sit, both of you. I will clear away."

This felt a little weird. Gaius had cleared the table and Merlin and I sat in an awkward silence. Merlin was playing with the candle, making it go out and then re-lighting it with the help of magic.

-"Those are really pretty flowers." I commented just trying to make conversation.

I was terrible at the whole let's talk thing, I could talk for hours with my girlfriends and never seem to run out of things to say, even with guys who were my friend and not a romantic interest I could easily socialize with but as soon as it came to men that I was attracted to … I was like a deer in the headlights. My brain turned to mush and I couldn't think of anything remotely smart to say. I groaned at my lame comment on the flowers.

Merlin grabbed one of the flowers from the small vase.

-"They are amaryllis, I might have picked them from the royal garden, but I won't tell if you don't." He gave me a heart stopping smile and leaned in closer to me, he gently looped my hair behind me ear and placed the flower in my hair, letting his fingers linger a bit longer then needed. "The color reminded me of your hair."

I blushed and looked at Gaius who was pretending to ignore us while he did the dishes. Just then a knock came at the door.

-"Come in," Gaius called.

Sir Leon opened the door,

-"The King commands your presence immediately Gaius."

He nodded.

-"Should we go with you?" Merlin asked looking a little worried.

-"It might be a good idea." He gave me a sympathetic look.

We all hurried down the long dark corridors till we came to an area where a few guards stood, King Uther was next to a dark form laying on the ground. Gaius inspected the body of the man who was wearing knights clothing, I remember seeing him a few times since I have arrived.

-"Can you determine a cause of death?" Uther asked.

-"His neck's been broken. There's scarcely a mark on the flesh. Whoever killed him knew exactly what he was doing."

I felt my heart lurch, recalling the incident in the woods where Damon had broken my attacker's neck with ease. Oh god … please don't let it be Damon, I repeated in my head.

-"Earlier this evening, an intruder was spotted in mid-town," Sir Leon said.

-"Then I fear it's true, Odin has sent an assassin to kill Arthur." Uther shook his head in dismay.

-"An Assassin?" Merlin piped in surprised.

Gaius turned his head towards Merlin and gave him an intense stare.

-"Have you had any word from Arthur since he left for the northern borders?" Uther's eyes glared at Merlin.

-"No, none."

-"With this assassin in Camelot, we must be thankful Arthur isn't here. Search the entire town. I want the assassin found before Arthur returns." The King turned and left. Sir Leon went down the dark corridor we just came down.

Gaius was looking at Merlin suspiciously for a moment but turned his attention back to the body.

Merlin grabbed my hand and tugged me running after Sir Leon, catching up to him.

-"What did this intruder look like?"

Sir Leon described the man and Merlin blanched and had a worried expression. Sir Leon left in a hurry to direct the knights to increase patrols. When he was out of sight Merlin turned to me.

-"We have to warn Arthur."

I nodded and we both took off running towards the village.

* * *

Arthur was smiling at Guinevere, they both sat at the dining table, their meal finished.

-"So, do I have any more annoying habits you wish to tell me about?"

-"No none." Guinevere lowered her eyes to her empty plate.

-"There's something else, isn't there?" His smile fell, "What is it?"

-"Well … the truth is … you snore."

-"I do not!" Arthur sounded hurt.

-"You do! The first night you were here, I thought a pig had got into the house." Gwen grinned.

-'So now I'm a pig. Thank you, Guinevere."

-"I just meant you sound like a pig … " She blushed, "I think I better stop talking."

Gwen started to get up to clear the table.

-"I'll do that."

Arthur bolted to his feet and grabbed the plate from her hands. Guinevere frowned for a moment.

-"Where did you get those plates?"

Arthur put the plates in the sink and tried to block Gwen's way so she couldn't peer at the plates.

-"From … the cupboard?"

-"They have the royal seal. They're from the palace kitchen. " Arthur started to shake his head no, "I've washed enough of them to know. I take it that's where our food also came from."

Arthur sighed and paced a few steps away and turned back to face Guinevere.

-"Look, I can kill a chicken from a thousand paces away; just don't ask me to cook it. That's what servants are for." Arthur cringed at what he just said, "I didn't mean it like that …"

Guinevere stood still and held her head high.

-"I am not ashamed to be a servant. At least I'm not a liar."

-"We had a nice meal together. What does it matter where it came from?"

Guinevere took a few steps towards Arthur, glaring at him.

-"Because I thought you'd shown some humility!" She stopped inches away from him, her face was flush and her eyes sparkled from the frustration she felt. "You'd done something kind for me even though I'm just a servant! A good king should respect his people, no matter who they are."

Guinevere was about to turn around but Arthur grabbed her lower arm stopping her.

-"Guinevere. I know I have much to learn. There are some things that I am terrible at …" He looked at her with an intense look in his clear blue eyes. "Cooking being one of them … but also, knowing what to say to someone I care about."

Gwen's face soften at his words and she held her breath as Arthur leaned in, his eyes fixed on hers, with his hand still on her arm he tugged her gently into him. Suddenly the door burst open and Merlin rushed in with Scarlett in tow.

-"Arthur, there's an assassin in Camelot. He's here to kill you."

Arthur dropped his arm from Guinevere and they both looked stunned.

-"The assassin killed a guard. Your father said Odin sent him."

Merlin was pacing near the door, while Scarlett stood next to Guinevere.

-"Because I killed his son. Odin's son challenged me to a fight last month. I had no quarrel with him, I asked him to withdraw … Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself. " Arthur rubbed his face frustrated. " I can still see his face, he looked so scared."

-"You can't blame yourself." Gwen quickly said.

-"No one knows you're here but us. If the assassin can't find you, you should be safe."

-"May I continue to stay here?" Arthur turned to Gwen.

-"Of course, for as long as you need."

-"Thank you. I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

-"No, have my bed; you need to be well rested for the tournament tomorrow."

-"I'll not hear it. Goodnight Guinevere." Arthur marched to the small pantry and Merlin followed.

-"Fetch the mattress from my quarters and bring it up here." Arthur said in a hushed tone.

Merlin looked at Arthur with a look of awe and shook his head.

-"Sorry Arthur, I have plans tonight." Merlin looked over his shoulder at Scarlett who was talking in a hush tone with Gwen.

-"Merlin –" Arthur said exasperatedly.

But Merlin heard none of it; he turned around left the house with a smirk on his face.

* * *

I said goodnight to Gwen and gave her a quick hug.

-"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," I whispered in her ear.

She laughed, and I hurried to catch up to Merlin. When I got outside no one was in sight. Where had he gone? I walked slowly and looked around till someone grabbed me from behind. I let out a scream.

-"Shhh! It's just me!" Merlin spun me around to face him.

I slapped him in the arm.

-"You scared me to death!" I cried.

-"Aw … I'm sorry."

Merlin brought his hand up and cupped my cheek, he brushed my cheek back and forth with the pad of his thumb. I blushed and gave a small awkward laugh. We were slightly hidden under a random house's porch, when six guards came patrolling by. They didn't see us but it was a little risky being out here.

-"Come, follow me, I know somewhere we can go." I gave Merlin a mischievous smile and went off in the direction of the library. His touch had awaken something in me that made me much bolder.

The royal library was empty; thankfully the keeper was not around. I started to wonder if the man lived here, but it would seem not. I thought this would be the best spot for us to get a little bit of private time since security had been increased, guards were everywhere.

-"The library huh … you are full of surprises."

-"Well I been here a few times and it seemed like a nice quiet place …" Merlin's eye brow quirked, "to talk …" I finished feeling myself flush again.

-"You've been here?" Merlin lit a candle so we could see where we were heading.

I followed him to the middle of the library where a big arch and some tables were. He set the candle on the table and I stood awkwardly.

-"Yeah … I was looking for anything that might help get me home."

-"And …?" Merlin walked around the table slowly.

-"Nothing. No spells, not even a short passage on time traveling." I sighed.

-"Is it so bad to stay here with me? ... I mean … you know in this time?"

-"I don't belong here Merlin …" I whispered. I felt sad to say those words.

That's when I realized this was the first time I'd been alone with Merlin since we'd shared our kiss. His stunning blue eyes held a dark hunger as he stared at me.

Merlin didn't say anything else as he closed the distance between us. Once in front of me, he looked down at my face. The butterflies danced in my stomach. My gaze was fixed on his lips as he slowly lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine. His kiss felt so right and so wrong at the same time. I couldn't let myself fall for him … I had to stop this.

But I was lost in Merlin's kiss. One of his arms snaked around my waist, the other cupped the back of my neck gently pushing me harder into him. My body shivered as I saw a glimpse of a future I really wanted, an eternity in this man's arms. Both my hands moved and cup his face, the palms of my hands scratched against the whiskers on his cheek.

My eyes drifted shut, as his tongue passed between my lips, and I taste the forgotten flavor of him. His tongue brushed against mine and I felt the urgency build up from both him and I. He tore his mouth away from mine and let out a small frustrating moan.

His lips kissed my mine again and slowly he let them trail to my ear. I shivered in his arms, one of my hands moved to his hair letting his raven locks get tangled in my fingers, the other hand went around his neck as I tried to stifle a groan.

-"Scarlett … you have no idea how crazy you drive me." He whispered harshly, his ragged breathing matching mine.

Unable to resist I turned my head and found his lips again. I felt like I was on fire, my clothes were just too tight for me right now. Merlin pushed me into the wall, pinning me tightly against it with his body leaning hard into my body. His chest was pressed against mine, his hand moved upwards and slid against my breast. I hissed in pleasure. I was lost to him, my head was spinning and for a brief moment I knew what true happiness was.

We were both in our own world together when someone cleared their throat, forcing us to come back to this reality.

Damon glared at us from the corner of the room. My heart sank a little.

-"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Damon's voice was hard.

I stiffen and Merlin moved but placed himself in front of me protectively.

-"Yes you are." Merlin glared at Damon.

-"Damon's what's going on?" Morgana walked around the corner and we all stood watching each other. "Merlin, Scarlett … what are you …" Morgana paused and seeing our disheveled clothes and flushed faces understanding washed over her face.

-"Nothing … let's get the hell out of here." Damon turned and left but not before giving me a hard glare that made me shiver, and not from pleasure.

But I couldn't just let him go like this. I scooted pass Merlin and ran to Damon.

-"Damon, please wait." He stopped with his back to me, his shoulders were hutched over.

-"Why?"

-"I – I don't know … " And I didn't. What was I supposed to say? That I regret kissing Merlin? I didn't. I was sorry Damon had to walk in on us. I was still not sure what I felt for him, I was still very upset and hurt that he used me; I didn't know if I could forgive him. But my feelings that I had before for him didn't just go away. So I said the first thing that came to mind. "Why are you here with Morgana?"

Damon slowly turned around and gave me a smirk. The smirk I had seen him use when his brother asked him a question. It wasn't a nice smirk; it was one that said I would find out in good time.

-"Well Lady M. and I wanted a nice private place but it seems you got here before we did."

I was at a loss for words. I felt Merlin coming up behind me and Damon's gaze shifted to his. If looks could kill Merlin would have been dead where he stood.

-"You know what's funny … you played me for an idiot for the past week." His gaze came back to mine. "You been in this fucking library acting all innocent, like shit is all fine, but I saw you! I saw you the what ... second damn night we were here, you were sneaking off to make out with your new conquest of the week!" Damon flexed his fist and I shook my head no but I knew I was lying.

-"I didn't … "

-"Yes you did! Quit lying Scarlett, you're a terrible liar, have you forgotten our little bond, I can feel what you feel, fun huh? I can feel it … But you know I thought you were in the garden with Arthur … but I should have known you were with this freak show … hell maybe you were with Arthur too, you seem to get around like that."

I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't understand why he was so mad! I knew Damon and I had a few moments, but we never discuss … or explored our feelings much beyond a few kisses that we shared, and since I had discovered that he tricked me for my magic I couldn't help but feel some disgust towards him.

At his words I heard Merlin let off a very low growl, when I turned my head his eyes were glowing amber and I knew he was about to let off a spell. I quickly turned around and grabbed Merlin's hand and shook him.

-"Please don't, Merlin!"

His eyes returned to its sapphire blue but his face were hard on Damon's.

-"Do not speak to her that way!"

-"Well I see you have a new pet to come to your rescue. How sweet. I think am done here for now."

Damon turned and walked out, I wasn't sure if Morgana had overheard our argument or if she went with him, and I didn't care. I felt my shoulders sag and I lowered my head. I felt terrible. But almost as naturally as it seemed, Merlin wrapped his arms around me from behind and I felt myself lean into him.

-"I'm such a horrible person." I whispered, disgusted with myself.

-"You are not … he is the one that is a fiend." His head was low near my ear and his breath tickled my neck.

-"But I am … I hurt his feelings … I never meant too, I just – " I moved out his embrace and faced him. This wasn't easy for me to say but I wanted to at least face him when I said it. "I have feelings for Damon or had … I don't know. He destroyed my trust in him when he lied about the link. Then I met you … I wasn't supposed to feel this way for you … I am so confused ..."

Merlin slipped his fingers under my chin and tilted my head.

-"I know. I know I shouldn't feel for you what I feel either. I know you will go back; you have too … but when am with you I can just be who I am. We don't have to hide anything. We don't have to worry… "

I nodded, he had described so accurately how it was, for not only I, but him too. We both always had to hide who we are, but together … together we could just be. He gathered me in his arms again and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead and I almost felt whole again.

* * *

The next morning Arthur was preparing to leave for the finals

-"One more match. Then the tournament will be over."

Gwen walked to Arthur and helped him secure his cloak around his neck.

-"You can go back to being Prince Arthur."

He noticed in her hand a long white piece of cloth.

-"... Erm...I thought you might wear it...for luck."

Arthur gently took the favor from her hand, letting his fingers slowly glide on the palm of her hand.

-"Thank you." He whispered.

They both gazed at each other for a moment, and Arthur leaned in and very slowly as if afraid to spook her, he placed his lips on hers. The kiss was perfect and magical. Moments later Arthur moved away and looked just as confused as Guinevere.

-"I must go." He said his voice hoarse, and quickly left.

* * *

It was the morning of the finals and I hurried to the fields. I spotted Merlin walking towards me, seeing him made my breath hitch. He was quite handsome in the bright morning sun that was beating down on him. He was holding onto a lance and accidently dropped it, he clumsily picked it up and almost tripped while doing that. I snickered at his antics. He wasn't graceful like some of the men here, and he wasn't the strongest, but he was absolutely dazzlingly handsome to me. I almost hugged him when we reach each other but he gave me a warning look. We hadn't discuss proper etiquette but I guess we couldn't be seen together like that.

-"Good morning." His soft baritone voice made me shiver.

-"Morning Merlin ..." I smiled shyly.

-"Did you sleep well?"

I shrugged.

-"That good huh...? I didn't sleep that great either - " He stop talking, his gaze watched a man sneak into a tent. "That man ... I saw him in the stables yesterday."

I looked but only caught a glimpse of his back.

-"The one that went in the tent?"

-"Yes, he seemed a little strange then, but when Sir Leon describe the intruder it fit him …"

-"You think he might be the assassin?"

-"I don't know … let's see what he is up too."

Merlin and I sneaked to the tent the man had just walked in and peaked inside through one of the flaps. At first I couldn't see anything except a knight putting on his armor. We watched him put his helmet on and leave the tent. Minutes later the crowd was cheering and the tournament was under way.

-"You go watch, I will go in here, if am caught I can easily get out of it." He whispered

I nodded, and I watched Merlin squeeze through one of the cracks in the tent, he then poked his head out and slipped his hand behind my neck drawing me to him giving me a sweet, lingering kiss on my lips, he pulled back giving me a lazy smile and went back into the tent. I stood awestruck for a moment but the crowd cheering again jarred me back to the present. I ran back to the field just in time to see both knights mounting up.

-"Where's your magical boy toy?"

Damon was behind me but I ignored him. Both knights held their lances high and they started to charge each other. I watched intently but saw nothing unusual. Both knights met and the lances made connection hard with each men. Except something was wrong. Arthur was leaning forward on his horse.

-"Did you see that?" Damon asked suddenly.

-"What?"

-"That knight ... something came out of his lance ..." His eyes were fixed on the suspected assassin.

-"Are you sure?" I asked panic rising, Arthur stumbled off his horse, and Guinevere ran to him and put his arm under him and help him back to the tent.

-"Very sure ..."

-"That's Arthur ... he's hurt!"

I took off running to the tent, Damon ran behind me.

-"What do you mean that's Arthur?" He called behind me.

We all hurried inside, Arthur was slumped in a chair.

-"His lance pierced my armour." Arthur grunted.

Guinevere took off his shoulder armor and blood was seeping through and dripping wildly down.

-"You're losing too much blood."

Gwen took off the favor she gave him and held it against his wound.

-"What the hell is Arthur doing here?" Damon asked again.

-"It's a long story ..." I sighed and hurried to grab some towels to put against his wound.

-"Do what you can. I have to be back on the course within five minutes or I forfeit the match."

-"You can't possibly joust, you're too badly injured!" Guinevere held pressure in the wound.

-"You can't go back out there." I said outraged.

-"I have never withdrawn from a match. I do not intend to start now." Arthur's eyes rolled back for a second but he shook his head trying to get it back together.

Gwen bent to his eye level and grabbed his face in her hands cupping his cheeks.

-"You would risk your life to protect your pride? You have nothing to prove. Least of all to me."

-"I have everything to prove. To myself."

Arthur got up and slipped his helmet back on, he stumbled out of the tent. We all watched him and followed close behind.

-"This is insane." Damon mumbled and walked towards the center of the jousting ring.

Arthur grunted and with difficulty got on his horse. He could barely sit up; blood was starting to seep through the makeshift bandages I had made. I was starting to wonder if I should have healed him...but it was to risky with him and Guinevere around.

-"You'll have to pass me my lance." He said in a strained voice.

-"This is madness!" Gwen said outraged, but she handed him the lance anyway.

Arthur rode off, and just then Merlin ran to us breathless.

-"Scarlett! Where's Arthur?"

-"He's about to joust."

-"He's jousting against the assassin. I saw his weapon he has a pick that comes out and retracts at the end of his lance."

-"I know, Damon saw it too, we tried to stop him but Arthur wouldn't listen."

Merlin and I rushed to the course; Arthur and the assassin were rushing each other. Arthur was barely holding on, he was slumped forward his lance practically dragging on the ground. Suddenly Merlin uttered a few words.

_-"Unbinde þé téage."_

Merlin used magic to snap the girth on the assassin's horse, just then as the knight fell Damon came out of nowhere and pounced grabbing the struggling assassin. Both men fell. The crowd gasped and the king stood up outraged.

-"What is the meaning of this!" He roared.

Damon stood and held the knight tightly by the throat.

-"Sire ... this man is a cheater. Have a look at his lance."

Guards rushed the field and the King nodded to do as Damon said. Sure enough a small latch made a giant silver sharp pick come out. Everyone was stunned.

-"Take him away."

During all this Merlin and I had rushed to Arthur and helped him off his horse and got him into the tent. Merlin worked quickly and took off Arthur's armor and let me look at the wound. I wasn't to sure what to do, I didn't know my herbs all that well and I had none with me. I took the bloody cloths off and put clean ones on. It would have to do till someone who knew what they were doing could look at it.

-"You were jousting against the assassin. He killed the knight who was supposed to be against you and took his place." Arthur nodded. He was a little pale but he seemed stabled. "The people are waiting for their champion. It's time to reveal yourself." Merlin announced.

Arthur looked at William.

-"You must go and collect the trophy."

-"I thought this was going to be your moment of glory." Gwen asked curiously

-"Perhaps this is a time for humility." Arthur replied wisely giving Gwen a heated look.

Merlin, Gwen, a cloaked Arthur and I went out of the tent. We laughed and smiled as William celebrated his victory to the wild applause of the crowd. I felt Merlin's hand slip into mine as we all watched William collect his trophy and a generous pile of gold.

Later that same day Arthur came home to the castle. We all had gathered in the throne room, the king at his seat and many people of the court were gathered. As I looked around I wondered why they called it a court, it was just the richer members of the village that came and listened to whatever business people had with the king. I guess this was pre-TV entertainment for the people who had money. The people didn't have any say in anything, but they did love to gossip, which seemed to be a favorite pastime here, and I knew firsthand how gossiping could hurt a person.

The court was mostly the upper-class of the village, I didn't know any of them personally and I really didn't care too, they reminded me of those kids in school that tried to attach themselves to the cool kids. I was only here out of curiosity to make sure everyone bought Arthur's story.

Arthur had came into the throne room in the late afternoon back from his 'hunt'. We had all agreed that he would say he got hurt by some highwaymen and never found the beast in question that he originally went after.

Uther bought the and the next order of business was Damon. Arthur moved to the side and stood beside Merlin and me. Damon moved forward and faced the king.

After Damon had tackled the assassin, in all the madness somehow the assassin neck's had been broken. Of course both Merlin and I knew that Damon had broken it. Merlin had performed a spell to make the assassin fall off his horse, what he hadn't planned was Damon coming to the rescue. Damon took full credit of course.

He said he had seen the assassin kill the original knight that was supposed to face Arthur but he had not discovered it on time so it's why he had pounced on the assassin to stop him. Damon had known it was Arthur but didn't reveal that secret. He simply said that the assassin had assumed Sir William was a friend to Arthur and thought to draw Arthur out by killing William.

Uther was proud of his new knight and wanted to reward him properly by awarding him the highest honor. All the knights had been amazed by Damon's wit and bravery. Of course Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and I all knew the truth. But none of us said a word, not risking to reveal that Arthur had been in fact in Camelot this whole time.

-"Odin must be made to pay for his actions. We must strike back at him." Uther said loudly after rewarding Damon with a medal and a very generous pile of gold.

-"Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son? We should try to make peace with him. There's been enough bloodshed." Arthur said wisely, watching the King carefully.

-"Perhaps you're right." Uther nodded and started to walk out of the throne room motioning for Arthur to follow him. Merlin gave me a quick smile and followed. "How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?""

-"Very. I learned a great deal. How was the tournament?" Arthur walked by Guinevere and gave her a knowing look.

-"Excellent. We have a new champion, Sir William of Daira."

-"I'm sorry I missed all the excitement." Arthur grinned.

Everyone exited the room and I caught up with Gwen, we both stood near the door, I wanted to tell her about the dress she could make herself before I totally forgot. As Arthur and Uther exited, Arthur checked to check that his father isn't looking and turned to Gwen.

-" Guinevere. " He cleared his throat and looked at me awkwardly then back at her, "What happened while I was staying with you...I'm afraid my father would never understand."

I shifted uncomfortably; I didn't know if I should leave … this probably wasn't something I was supposed to hear.

-"You don't have to explain. Perhaps when you are King, things will be different." She smiled but her smile was sad.

-"Arthur?" Uther turned around calling him.

Arthur jogged to the king and turned to give Gwen a last glance. I felt so sad for those two. I grabbed Gwen's hand and tugged her along to my room, we'd have a girls night I decided, I think she could use it.

* * *

That evening Merlin had planned to go see Scarlett, but things once again didn't work out that way. Gaius was a perceptive old man and he had figured out that Arthur had been in town the whole time. It also didn't help that he had tended to Arthur's wound and it looked to much like a puncture hole from the same silver pike the assassin had.

So instead of snuggling up to Scarlett he had his head buried in the leech tank.

-"This is horrible. This is so disgusting." Merlin gasped for breath.

-"Well, perhaps you'll think twice about lying to me in the future. " Gaius sat at his desk with a hot steaming cup of tea watching Merlin clean his leech tank. "And Merlin, there's something on your face." Gaius tried not to laugh.

-"Where?" Merlin felt his face around till he came to a leech that was on his cheek and another on his forehead; he let out a small cry and then noticed he had three more leeches on his arm. "Ugh!"

Gaius laughed hard unable to contain it any longer.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_So that concludes the tournament :) It was a lot of fun to write, a bit hard with so many people to keep track of, its why Morgana didn't play a big role in these chapters. Next chapter will be up soon, in the mean time please feel free to review, even if you don't have a FF account you can review, but if you get a FF you can follow and favorite my story and get notified when I update :)_


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so excited! Why do you ask? I can't get over how many reviews and comments I have gotten over the last few days! Thank you so much! It was a wonderful morale boost for me, I needed it, and I truly feel renewed.**

**So here is the next chapter. This takes place 1 month after the tournament. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 21**

It had been one month and three days since Damon had last seen Mystic Falls. It really did seem like he had just gotten here, yet looking back so much had happened. One thing was for sure, there was never a dull moment in Camelot. It made the drama of Mystic Falls look amateur.

In that short time he had become a Knight of Camelot and third in command. The King often sought his counsel in different matters. He couldn't stand Uther though, the man was arrogant and a total fool. He despised magic so much so that he saw magic everywhere, if something was misplaced it was the result of magic, if someone caught a cold, it must be the work of magic. Yet the man couldn't even see the magic that was right under his nose. Uther's own ward Morgana powers were growing by the day.

A week after the tournament is when her magic started to really flare up, her nightmares increase and she had set fire to her room. She had lit a candle in her sleep and while having a nightmare her fear fueled the flame making it jump to her curtains. Fortunately she woke up on time and got out. She also often broke windows and mirrors. It had been quite frightening at first for her but Damon had slowly walked her through it all and she was getting better at handling her magic.

Damon had been sneaking her off once a week to meet with the druids.

The druids are a group of peaceful and secretive people who possess powerful magic. They live throughout the land of Albion in seemingly small settlements and some were very powerful. They have been long sought and hunted down by the king.

Morgana had mentioned it a while ago that the druids might be able to help her. She remembered a boy she had helped, his name was Mordred. Morgana had helped him when he and his father had been caught by Uther; she had kept him safe and got him out of Camelot and back to his people.

It had been quite a chore to locate the druids, after all they were hiding. But after compelling some of town's people that were sympathetic to the druids, Damon got a decent lead and found one small settlement where he took Morgana. She was getting much better at practicing magic and she had formed a close friendship with the boy Mordred.

With everyone thinking Damon was a great upstanding citizen he had no problems getting Morgana in and out of Camelot. The strange part was, he was now finding himself spending much of his free time with her, and yet hadn't made any sort of move on her. This would probably have shocked Stefan, Damon the well-known womanizer not putting his moves on the lovely Lady Morgana. It's not that he didn't find her attractive; she was a cool beauty and such a strong woman.

He wasn't sure why he hadn't tried anything. Some sort of loyalty he felt for Scarlett maybe? Or he might actually respect Morgana...

He hadn't seen much of Scarlett and he was fine with that for now. That night he found her in the library making out with Merlin ... it had broken something in him. He would still lay down his life for her, and he still watched her when she didn't suspect it. But there wasn't much left to say. Neither one had any luck with the going home plan so there been no point to talk. She seemed happy and he wasn't going to ruin that. Merlin was right for her, he was kind, and gentle, all things Damon was not. All things Scarlett deserved in her life. Whenever he saw them together she was laughing and so free. They both were. Why ruin that now, in the end Damon would end up with the last laugh anyway, Scarlett would go home; she would lose what she had here. That was punishment enough he thought.

* * *

Morgana gave herself a last glance in the mirror, fluffing her dark locks. She applied a thin coat of her lip balm, her lips curled into a small smile. She had been trying for a couple weeks to get Damon to do something other than be a perfect gentleman. Maybe a stolen kiss on the cheek would be nice. She just didn't understand, Damon was danger, he vibrated something menacing. She had seen him get angry, fighting, and there was something very animalistic and primal about him. He gave her chills of excitement, if only she could get him to forget his ward Scarlett.

There was something about that girl that was off. She had everyone eating out of the palm of her hand and Morgana couldn't understand why. She was strange; she seemed to always avoid the topic about herself, and what was going on with her and Merlin? Even her maid Guinevere was fond of Scarlett. They were together whenever Gwen was not working. Maybe Morgana was a bit jealous, Gwen was her friend first, sure she was her maid as well but she thought of her as a friend as well.

As the days pass by Morgana found herself hating Uther more and more. She had tried to forgive him for a long time for being the way that he is, to overlook his hatred for magic, but her powers grew daily and it was a constant reminder that she was exactly what he hate, and how many more times could she forgive Uther's mistakes? He had accused Guinevere of witchcraft, he even had Gwen's father kill because he suspected him of sorcery, but it he had made a mistake and the poor man had died for nothing. Morgana knew what it was like to lose a father to Uther's hands.

Not long before Damon had arrived to Camelot Morgana started to distance herself from Uther. He had been her guardian since she was ten years old. She grew up in this castle with him and Arthur. She and Arthur were best friends and more like brother and sister. Arthur had been trained since he was old enough to hold a sword, so he would let Morgana train with him, she was a very good swordswoman thanks to him. Uther had entertained her every whim and treated her like a daughter, but it didn't excuse that he had killed her father.

Morgana's father had been second in command of Camelot's army. Uther and her father had also been close friends; Morgana remembers many times where she came to the castle with her father as a child. On one particular hard conquest King Uther and Morgana's father had been on, Uther had ordered her father to battle, a battle that was hopeless and there were no chances he could win. Her father died that day. Uther had felt regret for the loss of his friend and promised him to take care of Morgana and make sure she would grow up happy. She had been happy, until she started having nightmares and magic appeared in her.

Now she had to hide who she was from everyone she had loved. Uther, Arthur ... even Guinevere. Damon was the only one who knew, who accepted and encouraged her. Gaius also knew but he chose to ignore her magic and keep giving her sleeping potions to keep the nightmares at bay.

She wasn't sure how Damon had become so important or why he was helping her, but she was thankful. He took her to see the druid people where they showed her how to control her magic better and keep it from flaring up at unexpected times.

Today Morgana was meeting Damon for a walk. She gave herself a last glance in the mirror and satisfied with what she saw she headed for the courtyard where she was meeting Damon. She hurried down the corridors till she came to the outdoor stairs, there she slowed down and took a calming breath, she coolly walked down the stairs, her head high, and her walk regal like. Morgana let her gaze travel the courtyard till she found her target. Damon stood near the statue, almost as still as the statue, his face unreadable. He looked magnificent, he almost always wore black and today was no exception, he wore black trousers and a black shirt. Even his belt was black, along with a sword on his belt he looked so menacing, yet he had the eyes of an angel, it was quite deceiving.

As she approached him his lips curled into a small intimate smile that gave her shivers.

-"Morgana, you look radiant this morning."

-"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

-"Ready for our walk?" He offered her his arm.

Morgana took his arm and they both headed for the gates. Whenever she went out with Damon people's head turned, the women stared at him with awe but he never seemed to notice. His eyes constantly scanned around them, observing everyone, he was always on alert for any danger that might be lurking.

-"I had an ulterior motive when I asked you out of a walk today." Damon broke their silence.

It was a warm summer's day once again in Camelot. It was the middle of summer and with the warm sun was almost unbearable till they reached the heavily forest area.

-"Oh?" Morgana felt a lurch in her stomach, maybe this was the moment she had waited for.

-"Well this isn't easy to say ..."

-"Just say it, I won't judge you, you've been my rock in my time of need, now let me be here for you."

They reached a small stream and Damon asked her to stay put for a moment. He disappeared behind a set of bushes and came back out with a basket. Inside was a large blanket and some snack foods. He set the blanket down on the grass and sat down invite Morgana to join him.

-"How clever you are, always thinking ahead I see." Morgana laughed and took a seat near Damon.

She watched Damon carefully but his per usual his face revealed nothing. She could see why Uther had taken a liking to him; the man was hard to read and had a definite advantage in battle and in negotiations.

-"This isn't easy for me to say, chances are you won't believe me, but I think at this point before we go further in our … relationship you need to know the truth about me."

Morgana nodded and tried to keep her face impassive but frankly he was starting to worry her with all this talk about hided identities. She boldly put her hand on his knee.

-"I'm not from here … " He stop to take a slow breath.

-"I already knew that, you are from Italy."

-"Not exactly … "

-"Then where are you from?"

-"I'm from a place called Mystic Falls … it's in America." Damon kept his stare straight ahead of him.

-" I – I don't think I have ever heard of this place."

-"No … you wouldn't have. It won't get discovered for another two centuries, give or take a few years …"

-"I don't understand …"

-"I'm from another time … in the future." He turned his deep blue sapphire eyes on her.

-"You must be jesting!" Morgana let out a small awkward laugh. _He had to joking right?_

-"I wish I was …"

-"How … how is this even possible?"

-"I have no idea … it was the idea of a witch to send Scarlett and I here. I had no part in it. Scarlett did a spell –"

-"Wait! Scarlett is from the same time as you and she has magic?"

For the first time Morgana saw Damon hesitate to answer her question, considering how to best answer it.

-"I won't tell anyone Damon, please you can trust me."

-"It's hard to explain. In my time there people don't believe in magic ... so people who do have magic are very rare ..."

Morgana thought about this for a moment trying to gather her thoughts. Damon didn't look insane; maybe he had bumped his head."

-"Watch …"

Damon then raised his hand and after a few seconds a rock from the shore of the small river lifted off the ground and hovered. Morgana watched enthralled and turned to Damon.

-"You have magic!"

Without blinking or hesitating Damon nodded.

-"Yes."

-"That's why you didn't tell anyone about me, you know what it's like … I knew you and I were the same somehow!" Morgana talked excitedly.

She couldn't believe her luck, no wonder Damon had been so kind and sympathetic, he knew what she was going through, and he understood her isolation and her fear. She wasn't truly alone anymore!

* * *

Damon felt no shame for lying to Morgana. He technically didn't really lie; he more or less stretched the truth. He didn't answer the question about Scarlett, and he didn't plan on answering it either. He could feel whatever he wanted for Morgana it wouldn't change the fact that he was linked to Scarlett and he felt the need to protect her. Or at least it's what he told himself, because of the link. He knew Morgana had a nasty streak to her; he wasn't willing to risk everything on her yet.

The thing was Morgana was so sweet now; Damon could not phantom what would make Morgana turn against her family. He remembered the general story of Arthur and Camelot but the small details escaped him, he was only four when he heard those tales from his mother, it was a miracle he remembered anything at all.

And let her assume he had magic, in a way he did. He had every magical skill Scarlett did, the things like healing were just done, and they happenned when he needed it; the magic like moving objects took him a bit more work. And that was all he could do, move things around if he concentrated hard enough and heal.

He wasn't going to tell her about the shared bond he had with Scarlett or that he was a vampire. Those were things she didn't need to know.

-"Is that why you are Scarlett are so secretive?"

Damon nodded.

-"I don't think Uther would like to know his favorite knight is from the future."

-"And has magic … I don't think so, I know he would have me killed if he found out I had magic, and I am his own ward." She frowned. "Can I ask you a question?"

-"Uhh … " Damon was a uncertain about this.

-"Come on it won't hurt; you don't even have to answer out loud." Morgana smiled

-"Then why bother asking if I don't have to answer?"

-"Are you afraid Milord?" She teased.

Damon scoffed.  
-"Of course not. What is the silly question, what's my favorite color? " Damon smirked and gave Morgana a heated look, "because the answer is blue, just like your eyes."

She blushed.  
-"You are trying to distract me, and it won't work." She sat a bit straighter, "Now … its three simple questions … What do you want more than anything in the world?"

That was easy Damon thought. _Revenge._ "Next question."

Her eyebrows lifted.  
-"You're already done?"

-"Yes, I know what I want."

She cocked her head, studying him.  
-"It must be very important to you."

-"It is. What did you answer the question?"

A hint of a smile played on her lips.  
-"If you're not telling, neither am I."

-"Wench …" he muttered.

She grinned, "Next question, what scares you more than anything in the world?"

_Failure to get revenge. _"Done."

-"That was fast."

-"Yep." He'd get his revenge on everyone that deserved it, even if it killed him.

-"Okay then … The last question refers back to the first one. If you succeed, will that make you a better person?"

He stiffened with a quick intake of air. _Shit …_ He turned and stared at the small stream. He didn't want to think about this. He knew what he had to do and that was that. Sure they hadn't killed him but he had full intention of killing them … eventually. And he intended to enjoy it too.

Would it make him a better person? He closed his eyes briefly. It didn't matter. Stefan and Katherine deserve to die for what they did to him. He curled his hands into fists. He needed revenge. It gave him a purpose. Would it make him a better person? With a groan, he relaxed his hands. _No._

-"Damon?" She touched his arm. "Are you alright?"

He turned to look at her, examine her, and memorize every lovely inch of her face. How could she reach so deep inside him? She made him see things he didn't want to see.

-"Morgana?"

-"Yes?"

He could hear her heart pounding, her pulse racing, and he ached to touch her.  
-"How can you be so young and so wise?"

-"I don't feel wise." He face flushed with rushing blood. "I – I can hardly think at all."

He laid his fingers on her neck and felt the throbbing artery. He let his hand fall and took her hand in his.

-"I think you can help me."

-"Help you? Damon I would help you any way I can!" She eagerly replied.

-"I think that one day you will be a very powerful witch, and when you are, I need you to send me home."

-"Home? I can only light a few candles and I am just starting to not break stuff when am upset, I doubt I will ever be this great witch to send you home. She looked down at their hands and frowned.

Damon lifted her chin gently.

-"Don't forget, I'm from the future I already know what's going to happen and you _will_ be a very powerful witch. "

Damon looked into her eyes, her beautiful crystal blue eyes reminded him of the deep blue you see in the cold waters riveted by ice. Before she could reply he speared his fingers through her hair and pressed his mouth to hers. He kissed her slowly. Deeply. She tasted crisp and sweet, and he knew it was a taste he'd never get tired of.

She braced her hands on his shoulders, holding firmly, but not pushing him away. He didn't think she would, he could tell she wanted him.

He savored the kiss. He wanted to touch her all over, but he kept his hand in her hair, his other clung to her waist. She surprised him by rising to her knees, climbing on his lap and pressing her body against his, pulling him to her. They both gasped – he hadn't expected her to take that kind of initiative. He figured she was shocked by the hardness she found when she pushed up against him.

Now he started to wonder how bold she was and he wanted to find out quite badly, to have her hands all over him, but he had to move slowly.

He leaned back gently breaking the kiss and watched her carefully, her face was flush, her eyes were closed and her lips were bright red and glistening. She was the most erotic picture he could imagine. He stifled a groan and wrapped his arms around her, setting her back down next to him.

There was definitely no going back now, Damon thought.

* * *

Merlin was leaving Arthur's room when he ran into Guinevere.

-"Oh, Merlin, I'm glad I found you."

-"What's wrong Gwen?" She looked worried.

-"Well, its Scarlett, she is still in bed and she won't get up. I asked her if she wanted me to fetch Gaius, she never stays in bed this late. But she got angry and told me to leave her alone. She is not acting like herself." Gwen was wringing her hands.

-"I'll go talk to her, I am sure she is fine, don't worry." Merlin gave Guinevere a smile and he marched to Scarlett's room.

He hadn't seen much of Scarlett. Actually him and Arthur had just gotten back, they had been away almost two weeks, since he got back he hadn't had any time to go see her, well no that was a lie, he had time, but he was anxious on how she would receive him.

He gave a quick knock and waited, no answer or sounds came from her room. He opened the door and came in fast.

-"Scarlett?"

-"Merlin ..." Her voice was choked.

-"Gwen told me you were feeling out of sorts today ..." His voice cracked.

The curtains to the room were open letting the late morning sun in. Scarlett was laying in bed, all her blankets were bunched at the bottom at the bed. She wore practically no clothing, she had on a small shirt that had small straps and no sleeves, and she wore pants but the pants were so short that they only came to her mid-thighs. He tried hard not to stare and looked up at the ceiling.

-"I guess so ... What are you looking at?"

Merlin blushed and was at a loss for words, which was something that never happened.

-"You uhmm ... " He coughed, " Do you always sleep like that?" He still couldn't look at Scarlett, but his hands waved in her general direction.

-"Oh ... sorry." she pulled the sheet back up on her lap covering her legs, "This is typical nightwear for me. I can't do the whole long nightgown thing."

Merlin swallowed hard and he finally dared to look at Scarlett.

-"So why are you still in bed?" His voice still a pitch higher.

-"I just don't want to get up today." she took a deep breath, he could have sworn he heard her voice quiver, "Shouldn't you be on the field this morning?"

-"Arthur cancelled training this morning, there is a large supper tonight and he has to help Uther, so I have the morning off."

Twice a year Camelot held meetings and a special dinner for neighboring kingdoms.

-"Oh … that's right."

-"Come on Scarlett tell me what's wrong." Merlin frowned.

She lowered her head. After a moment he saw her hand wipe her cheek and a few tears fell onto the bed sheet. Without another word Merlin got on the bed and wrapped his arms around Scarlett. She buried her face in his chest as he ran his hand down the back of her head, caressing her hair.

She didn't cry much, he simply held her as she clung to him tightly. He wasn't sure what was wrong, she never was this emotional, not that he had ever seen anyway.

We stayed this way for some time, Merlin eventually laid back against the pillows and she snuggled tightly against him, afraid of losing that contact.

-"Please tell me what's wrong." Merlin's voice was soft and full of concern. She had her head against his chest and sighed.

-"It's silly …"

-"It can't be that silly if it's got you this upset."

-"Today is my sisters birthdays. I never missed anything that was important to them; I just started to wonder how worried about me they must be …"

Merlin stilled his hand for a second but then resumed his slow strokes of her hair. He was letting his fingers get tangled in her curls. He loved her hair; it was so wild and crazy. He heard some of the court women talking about it, laughing at her silly curls and tangles. But he adored it.

Her plied tugged at his heart as well, he knew what it was like to miss family.

-"I am sure they miss you, I'm sorry Scarlett …" He wasn't quite sure what to say … "I am sure your mother and father are doing all they can to make them happy."

-"Yeah … that's what I'm afraid of."

She moved up to Merlin's dismay and propped herself up on the pillows next to him.

-"What do you mean?" He turned his head looking curious at Scarlett.

-"I'm sure they just told my sisters I ran off with some guy or something."

-"Why would they do that?"

She seemed reluctant to talk about this, but he had to know now. He knew some families were not happy, he had been fortunate enough to have a wonderful mother, and he now had Gaius who cared about him. Even watching Arthur now, Uther was a fool but he did love Arthur and did it all to protect his son, as misplaced those actions were.

-"My father hates me and my step mother just tolerates me living there."

-"Scarlett I'm sure your father doesn't hate you."

-"You don't know him … the last time I saw him Damon was over and he assumed I was going out with Damon to have sex, so he told me not to get pregnant. That's one of the nicer things he has said to me."

-"And your mother?" Merlin's voice was stiff, he did not like the thought of his poor Scarlett having to hear such terrible things like that, no one did, but Scarlett … she was so innocent …

-"She left after I was born, I don't know her."

Merlin and Scarlett were quiet for a bit, he then moved his hand to find hers and intertwine his fingers with hers.

-"I don't know my father either."

She turned her head to look at Merlin.

-"How come?"

-"He left before I was born. My mother refuses to talk about him … I think it hurts her too much to talk about it."

Scarlett nodded.

-"It's the same for my father … I think I remind him to much of her."

-"I was lucky, my mother sent me here, to Gaius when I was nineteen. He has become my father."

She gave him a sad smile. They both had much more in common than what was on the surface it would seem. He had always wished he knew his father, maybe he knew why Merlin was this way …

Merlin leaned on his elbow and turned towards Scarlett.

-"I've missed you."

-"I missed you too …" She folded forward and without another thought she crushed her lips to his. Merlin took in a sharp breath out of surprise.

The kiss was soft and lazy; Scarlett slowly pulled away and she watched his lips curl into a smile.

-"I've thought about doing that countless times when I got back …"

Their faces were inches apart; he could feel her warm breath on his face.

-"Then why didn't you …" She asked breathlessly.

-"I don't know … I was afraid… that your feelings had change."

-"I keep telling myself to stop … to not feel for you what I do, but I can't."

With much regret on his face Merlin ran his fingers slowly down her face and reluctantly got up. He kept his back to Scarlett as he took a few calming breathes. He really had to get out of her bed.

Merlin dug into his jacket pocket and turned towards Scarlett.

-"I … uhmm … I got something for you … I was going to wait to give it to you, but I want to cheer you up."

He fumbled around and finally dug out of his pocket a chain that he held tightly.

-"It's nothing special … I just thought … " He held it up and it was a lovely simple necklace. The small round crystal was clear but every time the light caught it would turn different shades of pinks, purples and blues. It was attach to brass ring which was attached to the chain.

She slowly took the necklace, her hand shook and her eyes shun.

-"Merlin … its beautiful!" she gasp

She quickly got out of bed and ran to the mirror; she held her new gift against her neck observing her reflection. She turned excitedly to Merlin.

-"Could you put it on me, please."

He and Arthur had stopped in a small village; Arthur needed to get his shield repaired. At the blacksmith's Merlin had seen the necklace hanging near the anvil. He had asked about it, and the blacksmith said it was his wife's. After some searching he found the man's wife and she parted with it, she had said she was more than happy to see it go to young love, and of course it cost him a month's worth of his salary.

He nodded and walked to the mirror that she was facing. His fingers shook slightly as he took the necklace from her hands and put it around her neck, and very gently clasping it in place. She watched him in the mirror, watching his gaze discreetly graze over her body, when his eyes came back up to meet hers he blushed but didn't look away.

Watching the necklace on her pale skin hover just above her cleavage made him unable to resist, he spun her around roughly. He pulled her hard against his chest, leaning over to claim her mouth. He halted a mere fraction away from her lips. Her quick breaths feathered his skin.

Her body melted against his. Her eyes fluttered shut. He pressed his mouth against hers, molding their lips. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. Her ridiculously thin shirt made it easy for him to feel her breasts against him. He slanted his mouth, deepening the kiss, coaxing her lips open.

With a sweet feminine moan, her lips parted, and he teased her with his tongue. She panted, as if trying to catch her breath, her breasts pushing against his chest. With each push, his groin tightened and his passion threatened to strip away the last remnant of his control.

-"Merlin," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her cheek against his whiskered jaw.

He kissed a trail back to her mouth, and this time she kissed him back, matching the desperation of his desire. His heart soared. He invaded her mouth, tasting her with his tongue. She stroked his tongue with her own, and then sucked it.

His groin hardened and pressed against his pants. He slid his hands down her spine to her delicious curved at the small of her back, then over her butt. He splayed his hands and instinctively pulled her tight against his erection.

She gasped against his mouth, breaking the kiss.

-"Star …" He used her nickname and tucked her face against his chest, trying hard to regain some sort of control over his emotions.

She snuggled against him, breathing shallow and fast. He grabbed a handful of her hair and buried his face into her long curly locks. It was so soft, so silky against his skin. He willed himself to regain control, a losing battle when he imagined them like this only with less clothing.

_Patiences. _He needed to court her slowly and carefully. She wasn't some bar wench, he had to do this carefully or he would lose her forever.

Before they could get too carried away a knock came to the door. It was like an electric shock had been sent through Merlin because his hands dropped from Scarlett's body and within seconds he was across the room from her.

Guinevere came in with a tray and seeing Scarlett standing by the mirror looking quite flush she seemed a bit confused. She set the tray down on the table.

-"I got you something to eat, I know you said you weren't –" But she stop talking when she saw Merlin standing in the room. "Oh ... Merlin, I didn't know … I … oh … I'm sorry …" Gwen's face turned bright red and she left the room.

When the door shut Scarlett burst out laughing. Merlin gave her a peculiar look but soon joined in.

-"I think we might have shocked her …" She gasp for breath.

It was good to see her laughing.

-"Probably. I think that I should leave you to get dress before …"

She nodded agreeing, it was obvious the sexual tension in the room was way too high and they both needed to take a step back.

-"Dress in something you can ride in." Merlin reached the door and was about to leave.

-"Why?"

-"You'll see." He grin at her and left her to get dress.

* * *

Merlin went to the stables and got two horses ready. He needed the fresh air anyway. Being near Scarlett was dangerous. They both nearly got discovered, not that Gwen would say anything. Merlin kept enough of Arthur's and Gwen's secrets…

As he came out with the horses Scarlett met him at the stables. She looked amazing as per usual. He loved how her hair looked all wild and crazy, how she watched him so intently; she made him feel like he could do anything.

He couldn't help seeing his gift on her neck, the small crystal barely peaking over her dress. He felt a sense of pride that she wore something he gave her.

He helped her up on the horse and got on his own. When they left the outskirts of Camelot he finally told her where they were going.

-"I know of some people, they might know something about getting you home."

-"Really? Who? Are you sure we can trust them?"

-"Yes we can trust them, their druids. I've dealt with them a few times, they are peaceful."

-"And you think they can get me home?" Her voice sounded a little sad, but he wasn't sure if she was sad because she missed home or because she wasn't ready to go home.

-"I don't know, but we will find out soon."

The forest was thick and dark. Even at noon with the sun at its peak this part of the forest was dark and dreary. A thick canopy of trees blocked most of the sun's rays. They finally came close to where he was told some druids might be hiding. He stopped his horse and got off.

-"Wait here …" He told Scarlett as she dismounted her horse and handed her the reins of his.

He walked slowly up a small incline and there were a few makeshift huts. Some people were around sitting, others working. He motioned for Scarlett to come to him, he tied the horses to a tree and they both slowly walked into the village.

People stared, others left getting ready to bolt. They knew who he was, a servant and friend to the king's son. An older man approached him slowly.

-"Emrys … why are you here?" The old man addressed Merlin.

The druids called Merlin Emrys since he had first encountered them. According to them there was a druid prophecy about him bringing peace and restoring magic. Merlin was finding out he was known by several names, Emrys was just one of them.

-"I am here to ask for your help."

-"I know. But you bring a vampire's slave to our village! She is tainted and impure."

Merlin clenched his fists tightly. He didn't like hearing those things about Scarlett, especially when she was standing right there, he felt her shrink at those words.

-"She never wanted to be linked to the vampire; we are trying to find a way to break it and send her home."

-"There is no cure. The only cure is death, when she dies the vampire will be free."

-"What if the vampire dies?"

-"Then she will die with him."

-"I won't accept that!" Merlin growled.

-"You must Emrys. Your path is very clear that you must take, do not fight it, she is part of it, so is the vampire."

-"I don't understand, if her path is linked with mine why do you fear her being here?"

-"Because her vampire is of mixed alliances, no one will know where he stands till the end."

Merlin groaned. He hated dealing with druids and dragons and any sort of magical creature; they always had to speak in riddles.

-"Can you at least tell me how I can help to get her home?"

-"She'll go home when she is done here …"

Merlin sighed; he had hoped this would be more fruitful. He grabbed Scarlett's hand and tugged her with him; he gave her hand a tight squeeze to let her know it would alright.

-" Emrys …"

Merlin turned to face the elderly man.

-"There are dark times ahead; she will be your greatest salvation and your doom."

Merlin walked towards they had the horses with a lot on his mind, and it was getting dark, he had to get back to the castle.

* * *

Morgana sat quietly as she watched everyone around her cheerily toast and chat. The feast happened twice a year and Camelot was typically the host of it, during the day the men talked about peace and take-overs. It was the one time that warring factions would come together and try to negotiate some sort of peace.

Now it was a time for celebration, and even though Morgana felt wonderful she would rather be elsewhere then here. She watched Damon talk and laugh with some of Arthur's men. He fit in so easily no matter where he went; even when someone openly hated him he showed no care. She wishes she could be more like that.

Instead she sat next to Uther and cringe every time he would lean towards her to talk to her. She just wanted away from him.

When the meal finally ended Morgana got up and walked towards Damon. She felt safe next to him.

-"Good evening Milady" Damon gave a deep bow when she approach and a few of the knights said their hellos as well.

-"I hope you are all enjoying yourself."

-"Well the evening just got better since you joined us now," Damon grinned at her.

Morgana laughed at his attempted to be suave. She was about to reply something witty but her eyes locked with a familiar figure. The woman was her height and had the same eyes, she had long flowing blonde hair and she had very fine features, almost elvish like. For some reason the woman look so familiar to her.

-"Excuse me for a moment." She hurried to catch up to the woman, but she slipped out the doors. Morgana rushed to the corridor and saw her figure down the hall. "Wait please!"

She finally caught up to her.

-"Do I know you ... you look very familiar to me."

The woman nodded.

-"You do know me Morgana."

-"How ..."

-"I am Morgause, your sister."

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_I hope you enjoyed Chapter 21. It was mostly about Morgana, like I said in the previous chapter I felt that readers didn't get much a chance to know her well, and she will be playing a bigger role in my story now. _

_She is a bit on an impasse here, stuck between her old self and the new magical Morgana, and of course devious Damon is always looking for an opportunity, but I think he is getting more then he bargain for here with Morgana._

_I added a little bit of Scarlett and Merlin action in the mix. :)_

_Get ready Chapter 22 will be very much action filled_. **Please R&R I LOVE hearing from you, love the Team Merlin and Damon debate, you guys and gals are awesome!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I just want to thank you all for all the wonderful comments and reviews! I do try and thank you all personally, some I can't since you are not members of FF, so please accept my thanks for being a reader.**

**I also always try to answer all questions, a popular question is "Will Damon and Scarlett be together?" Well ... I can't really answer that in a simple yes or no. You have to keep reading, but I can say their relationship is a complicated one. Damon is rash, impulsive, but he is also caring and selfless when it comes to people he loves. Scarlett is headstrong and sometimes to narrow-minded, she might not forgive Damon, but you never know :)**

**Chapter 22**

Morgana rushed back to the dining room to find Damon, she had to tell him what just happened, and this was incredible! Running inside she scanned the room quickly, her eyes landed on Scarlett who was off to the side chatting with Guinevere, Merlin, Gaius and Arthur. She hurried over out of breath and excited.

-"Have any of you seen Damon?" She interrupted the small group without even greeting any of them.

-"I haven't sorry." Arthur replied and everyone shook their heads no.

-"Is there anything we can help you with?" Gaius asked eyeing her strangely.

-"Oh no, no I was just wondering ..."

Just then Damon appeared from nowhere, everyone was watching them curiously so she couldn't just leave with him without questions being asked. Merlin already suspected something; she knew that, because in a moment of weakness she had went to see Gaius but he wasn't home. Gaius had been her physician and friend since she was a small child; he knew everything about her, including her vivid nightmares.

Merlin had been home though, so she confident in him about her magic and seeing the druids every week. He swore he would never tell, but she had to be cautious around him.

-"Morgana, that is an interesting bracelet." Gaius said suddenly.

She brought her wrist up.

-"Oh yes ..." She tried to put her hand behind her back but Gaius grabbed her wrist and examined it, after eyeing the bracelet he dropped Morgana's wrist.

-"Well if you would all excuse me ..." Gaius left the small group, he seemed troubled. Morgana watched him slip out of the room.

-"So how are things with you Morgana?" Scarlett asked. "We don't get to see each other often."

Morgana knew exactly why, she avoided Scarlett. There was something about her lately that made her unnerving. She couldn't put her finger on it though. She was still flabbergasted that Damon and Scarlett were from another time. She wondered who else knew. Uther didn't know, he wouldn't stand for that sort of sorcery.

-"Yes I been rather busy ..."

-"Doing what? Fluffing your hair?" Arthur teased.

Morgana rolled her eyes and ignored him. Arthur might know, he was awfully chummy with Scarlett, Gwen as well, she was very secretive. They used to share everything with each other but as of late Gwen was quiet and distant. If she didn't know better she'd say there was a man involved. Then there was Merlin ... he was obviously infatuated with Scarlett. It was obvious even to a blind man.

What irked Morgana was not that Damon was from the future, nothing really surprised her anymore ... it was that he was here because of Scarlett. It was her fault. Damon had said she cast a spell and brought them here by accident. The stupid girl shouldn't have been playing with magic.

-"Damon would you care to accompany me for a walk?" Morgana couldn't wait another minute to tell him about her sister, the others be damn.

-"Of course."

Morgana gave the small group a satisfied smile. Damon had ignored everyone, including Scarlett.

-"I have some news to share with you." She said excitedly as they both walked quickly towards the exit.

-"Oh do tell Milady." Damon gave her a grin. He only called her Milady when it was something formal or he wanted to tease her.

They walked quickly to the outside of the dining room and went to an opened corridor.

-"Okay, out with it Morgana, I have never seen you so excited."

-"I met this woman ... and I thought I knew her, she looked familiar but not ..." Morgana was talking super-fast. "She said she is my sister! My sister! Can you image that! I have a sister! How could Uther keep this from me?"

-"Are you sure? She could have been lying ..." They stop walking and both turned gazing out at the courtyard below them.

-"I am sure, she told me everything, how our mother had her snuck out of Camelot after she was born, she gave me this bracelet, it was my mother's! It has her family crest on it." She showed Damon the small bracelet that Gaius had inspected.

-"Wow ... that is amazing, where is she?"

-"She had to leave, but she said she will be in contact soon. She told me to keep this secret."

Morgana turned to Damon and without warning wrapped her arms around his neck.

-"I'm not alone anymore Damon, I have family, a real family!"

* * *

-"Well those two are acting strange." Merlin commented.

-"Usually I think you are an idiot Merlin, but I have to agree with that, I think Morgana has a crush." Arthur agreed with his usual smugness.

-"On Damon?"

-"No Merlin on the bookkeeper, of course on Damon!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

-"He is quite handsome in that mysterious sort of way." Guinevere commented casually.

-"Really, you think so?" Arthur seemed annoyed.

-"Oh yes, he is quite fetching, don't you agree Scarlett?" Gwen smirked.

-"Uhmm ... I think you are on your own for this one Gwen." I laughed.

Gwen and I chuckled at Arthur's brooding expression he wore.

-"That is such a pretty necklace Scarlett! Where did you get it?" Guinevere reached for the chain and held the small crystal in her warm hand, gazing at it.

-"I … Uhhh …"

-"Merlin!" Arthur suddenly said and everyone turned their eyes on him. "I remember seeing this necklace at the blacksmith's we stopped at."

Guinevere and Arthur's gaze traveled from me to Merlin, back and forth.

-"You must be mistaken I didn't …" Merlin shrugged it off but he was obviously uncomfortable.

-"No I am sure of it. It's the same one, because I was admiring it for …" He then trailed off; it was Arthur's turn to appear uncomfortable. " I think I shall go see if my father needs anything." Arthur awkwardly turned and left.

Guinevere was trying to hide a smile and kept her gaze moving from Merlin and me.

-"I think I will go make sure Morgana doesn't need me." Gwen gave us both a knowing smile and left us alone.

I waited for Guinevere to be out of earshot.

-"Well that was close …" I let out a pent up breath.

-"Tell me about it! I know I am going to get questioned later by Arthur."

-"I'm sorry … should I take it off?" My hand curled around the small crystal protectively.

-"No … no, I got it for you to wear. I can handle Arthur." Merlin gave me a wide smile.

-"Morgana and Damon are acting strange ... should we worry?"

-"I don't know ... Morgana has magic now ..."

-"Damon and Morgana … that probably is trouble then."

Just then Damon came back in without Morgana; he casually browsed through the room. He was definitely up to something.

* * *

Damon had left Morgana and told her to come back in the room in ten minutes so no one would suspect them away together. He strolled around the room, the area was thinning out, many of the people from other kingdoms were leaving, some were staying the night, but not many.

As Damon walked around the room he wondered why Morgana's sister showed up like she did. It was pretty random to just show up and say "hey, am your sister, well see ya later!" Damon tried to recall what role Morgana's sister, Morgause had, but he could not remember, he knew the name but that was it. He was leery and he would have to watch the situation closely.

-"Ah Damon, are you enjoying yourself?" Damon stopped next to Uther.

-"… I guess Sire."

Uther laughed.

-"Yes I guess these things are rather dull for you younger ones, but they are an important part of being one of the strongest kingdom around, the others look up to us, or they wait for us to look weak for them to strike."

Damon nodded.

-"You are very right Sire."

Damon was watching the room but his gaze fell on Scarlett, she was standing on the other side of the room, against the wall, she was with Merlin of course, he didn't see her often, but when he did she always had Merlin around and if not him it was Guinevere or that blasted old man, Gaius. Merlin and Scarlett had their heads together and were talking in a hush tone. With the noise of the room he couldn't pick up what they were talking about.

Uther watched where Damon was looking.

-"Scarlett is adjusting just as well as you here in Camelot."

-"Yes, she is." Damon said tightly, and Uther didn't miss the expression he held.

-"This does not please you?"

-"No, am glad she is ... adjusting well." He growled.

-"She has been working with Gaius, from what I understand she is quite talented with healing and herbs."

Damon nodded but didn't reply.

-"I also notice she is spending a lot of time with Arthur's servant ... Merlin." Uther watched Damon very carefully.

-"Yes ..."

-"She is not my ward, but I am quite fond of Scarlett. I don't want to see her fall down the wrong path ... "Uther gave Damon and knowing look.

Damon knew exactly what Uther was hinting at, he didn't like or want Scarlett spending her time with Merlin. He wasn't sure why Uther was against it, it was probably because Scarlett was seen as upper class and Merlin a servant, Damon didn't like the idea of Scarlett spending any time with Merlin either but for very different reasons.

-"Scarlett is her own person Sire. She can choose who her friends are; it's not for me to say."

-"Friends are one thing Damon. I think the boy and she are much closer than that." He gave Damon a sympathetic smile, "You have become one of my most trusted knight's and a friend, I am only looking out for your best interest."

-"I will talk to her." Damon replied tightly.

Uther nodded, gave Damon a comforting pat on the back and went on his way to say goodbye to some people leaving. Damon clenched his fists and stomped over to where Scarlett was standing.

As they saw Damon approaching both her and Merlin quickly stopped talking. Damon grabbed Scarlett by the arm.

-"We have to talk, now." He growled and tugged her to walk and follow him.

A few people were watching them curiously but Damon didn't care, he didn't stop or let her go till they were well away from people in a part of the castle he knew no one would be in. He swung her a bit dramatically and let her go; she stumbled a few steps but quickly caught herself.

-"What the hell Damon?" She faced him, she was flush and breathing hard from anger, he could feel it rolling off her.

-"I could say the same to you, what the hell are you doing?"

-"I have no idea what you are talking about!" She snapped.

-"What is up with you and magic boy, the whole damn village can feel your sexual vibes coming off each other, even the King suspects something and he is a moron!"

-"You mean Merlin? … Nothing! It's really none of your business, and aren't you to busy following Morgana around to notice?"

Damon smirked.

-"Jealous?"

-"Hardly." She scoffed and walked around the small room.

Damon had taken them to one of the many sittings rooms the castle had. This one was never used; the furniture was covered with white sheets and the room smelled musty and like dust.

-"Scarlett what the hell are we doing?" Damon sighed exasperated. He was sick and tired of this tiptoeing around the main issue.

-"I don't know, _what_ are we doing Damon? You dragged me to this room…" She brushed aside the curtain and looked down into the gardens below.

She was trying to act nonchalantly but he knew better. He knew how she felt. The longer they were linked together the better he could feel what she felt, fortunately it only happened when they were near each other, or when emotions were running a little wild and right now both those things were going on. He got a clear mental picture, she was upset and afraid.

-"I mean us ... we are ignoring each other, or arguing, this is ridiculous! We are on the same team, we want the same thing."

-"Same team? ... _Same_ _team?_" Her voice raised, "we are many things Damon, but the same team is not one of them."

Scarlett flashed him a hateful look and made her way to the exit. Damon moved with his vampire speed and grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the wall. He felt a burst of fear come from her, but it was gone quickly. They both stared at each other. Damon was only inches away from her.

-"Aren't you being a little melodramatic?" Damon rolled his eyes.

Scarlett turned her head to the side to avoid Damon's stare.

-"Just let me go Damon."

-"No. We are not done here." He was getting annoyed by Scarlett reluctance to even have a mature conversation with him. Scarlett's head was still turn, her elegant neck stretched in front of him, he bent his head, and the tip of his nose rubbed its way down her neck as he made show of inhaling her scent. His eyes eventually connected with her necklace. "Nice piece of jewelry ..." He growled.

He saw how she stiffened to this and her hand flew to her neck grabbing the small gem tightly. With her other hand she pushed Damon hard, he moved back, not because she was stronger but simply to let her think she had the upper hand right now.

-"Where did you get it."

She didn't answer, which was enough of an answer for him. "Already on the jewelry giving part of the relationship huh, you sure move fast … next step is sex huh."

-"Just leave me alone Damon." She closed her eyes briefly.

-"No! Dammit Scarlett ... Don't you get it? I ... like you ... We had something before we got to this fucking place, you can't just ignore that!" He stomped to her and grabbed both her arms and held her tightly so she had to face him, but she wouldn't bring her head up.

-"No I can't forget it, but I wish I could." She whispered harshly.

Damon flinch but didn't let her see how much that hurt to hear.

-"You don't mean that." He grated.

She lifted her face to him, and she was all fire.

-"Yes I do mean it Damon! You ruined everything! Now I am stuck with you till the day that I die and if something happen to you I _DIE_! How could you do this to me?" Scarlett was now screaming. "When you get hurt I hurt, I bleed when you do. Because of you I can't be home, I am missing my sisters birthdays and anything else that matters to them ... I can't be there, because am here. It's your fault Damon, and I will never forgive you for doing this to me! _Never_!" Her green eyes were ablaze. "Merlin is the only good thing that has happened to me since this mess, I will not lose that."

With that Scarlett wrench herself from his grasp and ran out of the room, Damon let her go.

She made it quite clear what she thought of him. He kept his back to the door.

-"What the fuck do you want?" Damon snarled. He didn't see but felt someone come in, that someone was Merlin, he knew his scent, it was all over Scarlett. He knew Merlin had been outside listening the whole time.

-"You best leave Scarlett alone."

Damon laughed and turned to the lank wizard and watched him carefully. What the hell did this guy have that made Scarlett want him around? He was tall, thin, clumsy...

-"And what are you going to do?" Damon gave his best evil smirk. "You can't hurt me, you heard her, when I get hurt she hurts … "

Damon watched this realization come over Merlin's face. He loved people who were so naïve with their thoughts that they would wear them on their face.

Merlin took a few bold steps towards Damon.

-"I will break the bond, and then I'll kill you myself." Merlin's voice was stern and full of hate.

Those words caught him by surprise, but somehow he knew the warlock had it in him to be just as cruel as him when someone threatened a loved one.

-"You aren't worth my time." Damon walked past Merlin, his shoulder bumping him hard. He really wanted to snap the boy's neck but he found some form of control in him and just left the room.

Hopefully the party was still going on because Damon had plans to get so drunk that he couldn't remember who the hell he was.

* * *

The next morning a very tired looking Gaius knocked at the King's bedroom door. He knew Uther was probably awake and having his breakfast.

-"Come"

As predicted Uther was sitting at a small table eating his morning meal.

-"Milord, I must speak with you. It concerns Morgana."

-"What is it?"

-"Last night at the supper Morgana was wearing a bracelet."

-"Go on."

-"And it bore the mark of one of the Great Houses, the Great House of Gorlois. There is only one person, other than Morgana, who would have cause to wear such a bracelet, and could have given it to Morgana. That is, a half-sister."

Uther set his cup down and looked upset; he pondered the words the physician just told him.

-"I was led to believe that the child had died."

-"The child lived, Milord. She was smuggled out of Camelot shortly after her birth."

-"How do you know this?"

-"It was I who entrusted the child to the High Priestesses of the Old Religion." Gaius stood still.

-"You should've told me, Gaius." He frowned at his old friend.

-"I had sworn a solemn oath, Milord. I'm only breaking it now because I fear what Morgause might do."

-"Does Morgana know she has a half-sister?"

-"I don't know, but we should assume the worse."

-"Morgana must never find out she has a half-sister. I will not have her loyalties divided."

-"Of course … The High Priestesses will have trained Morgause from birth. Her magic will be powerful."

-"Even more reason we need to keep this secret. "

* * *

Over the coming days Damon was unable to take Morgana to see the druids. Uther had increase security and had made it clear that Morgana was not to leave the village. He claimed it was because he had received word that there was talk of kidnapping her, but Damon suspected it had to do with this sister that had appeared. Uther must have found out that Morgause had been here.

That night Merlin was fast asleep when he was awaken. He sat up in bed with a gasp. He heard people talking, but not from anywhere near him, this was talking in his head. He had heard people talk telepathically before, when Kilgharrah wanted something from him, but this was not the old dragon. This was another voice, a voice he hadn't heard in quite some time.

Mordred, the druid boy. A year ago he and his father had snuck unto Camelot to get some supplies, just some food and essential to live on, but being druids they were hunted by Camelot's men. They had been caught, but Mordred father had sacrificed himself and told Mordred to hide.

It had been Merlin who found the poor boy cowering behind some barrels; he saved him from his death. Merlin had taken the boy to Morgana. At first it was a simple accident, he was trying to avoid the guards and her room was the closes to hide in, but Morgana felt sorry for the boy and helped Merlin, she played a key role in getting Mordred out of Camelot.

Merlin had not seen or heard from the boy since that day Morgana took him back to his people. But tonight he knew it was him he heard in his head. Merlin got out of bed and quickly put on his boots as he listened to Mordred.

_"Take the north door straight ahead. Keep going."_

Merlin hurried out of his room.

_"Keep going, hurry!"_

Very few people had the ability to speak telepathically, and even less would be able to hear it. Only magical people had this gift. Mordred was somewhere in this castle with others … doing what though?

Merlin ran out of his tower and started his search for Mordred and his party.

_Keep going. It's not much further now."_

Merlin stopped for a moment and heard some noises down the long corridor, footsteps. He was not far from them now.

_"Be careful. At the end of the corridor. Morgana's Chamber is next."_

* * *

Morgana was sound asleep.

-"Morgana?"

She woke up looking around confused and saw the small form.

-"Mordred?" Her voice was groggy.

Just then the warning bells sounded. Morgana jumped out of bed and hugged Mordred tightly.

-"I wasn't sure I would see you again … Uther wouldn't let me leave …"

That's when Morgana saw a man standing near her door. She stiffened and instinctively pushed Mordred behind her.

-"I found the boy wandering in the woods, lost and alone." The man stepped closer to Morgana.

-"Who are you?"

-"My name is Alvaar. I, too, have been hunted by Uther since I was a child. The boy told me you were coming to visit him weekly, but last week his settlement was raided by Uther's men, he barely escaped with his life."

-"You have magic?" Morgana eyed the man suspiciously but Mordred showed no fear towards the man and moved to the window to look outside.

-"Yes, Milady. As did my parents, and their parents before them. They were fortunate to live in a time of peace, before your king declared war on sorcery."

-"I, too, have known Uther's cruelty." Morgana said sadly trying to block out the bad memories.

Alvaar took another step closer to her.

-"Magic is not a crime, it's a gift. I wish to walk free and without fear. Morgause and Mordred assured me you would understand."

-"You know my sister?" She asked shocked.

-"Yes … "

-"Why are you in Camelot? You are taking a great risk coming here."

-"We came to see you."

Mordred came back and took Morgana's hand. The boy was about eleven, he had a mop of light brown hair and bright blue eyes that held a scary wisdom to them.

-"I will not stand by and watch innocent people destroyed anymore Morgana, and I am not alone. Many have joined me, more come every day."

-"Alvaar, this is a war you can't win. Uther has a great army."

-"It doesn't matter how many men he has. When I was a child, my parents told me of a crystal. It was taken from the sorcerers in the last day of the Great Purge."

-"Taken? By Uther?"

-"It's here in Camelot, locked in the vaults beneath us."

-"The vaults are impossible to get into, you would never get out."

-"No, I couldn't … But you could."

-"Me?" Morgana looked at Mordred.

* * *

As the warning bells sounded Merlin ran as fast as he could, he skidded around the corner and crashed right into Damon. Damon grabbed him by the throat and slammed him in the wall hard.

-"Merlin?" Arthur voice came from behind Damon.

-"Morgana's chamber …" Merlin was sputtering as Damon squeezed his throat tightly.

Arthur nodded for Damon to let him go.

-"They're … in … Morgana's chambers …" Merlin cough and slid down the wall.

Damon bolted running towards Morgana's room, Arthur followed close behind. When they approached Merlin came running behind them.

-"Are you sure about this?" Arthur asked looking at Merlin.

-"Definitely … I …" He was about to say he heard them in his head but he couldn't. "I saw them …"

-"What were you doing down here?" Damon asked him suspiciously.

-"I heard voices in my …"

-"In your …"

-"My room … I heard voices in my room and I thought I should investigate."

-"Frankly, Merlin, that's hard to believe." Arthur looked at Merlin with some distrust.

-"I … " Merlin thought this was it, he'd have to answer questions he wasn't ready to answer.

-"For once, you've shown some real initiative!"

Damon put his ear to the door and heard some talking; he then just kicked in the door. When he did so Morgana was sitting in bed.

-"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Morgana yelled outraged.

Damon turned to Arthur, but he was already looking around the room.

-"I have reason to believe that is an intruder is in here." Arthur said looking around the room.

-"Right now, Arthur, the only intruder is you." She crossed her arms over her chest.

-"Did you not hear the warning bells?"

-"Of course I did! I was hoping I would be safe in my room."

-"Well, if you will just give me a moment I will search your room."

-"You'll do no such thing! I would know if someone was in my room, now wouldn't I?" Morgana glared at Arthur.

-"You are right … sorry Morgana."

Everyone exited Morgana's room.

-"I don't understand …" Merlin stood in the hallway looking dumbfounded.

-"Oh, I'm sorry Merlin, Which part did you not understand? The making a fool out of me, or making a fool out of yourself?"

-"There was someone in there, I know there was." Merlin turned and stared at Morgana's closed door.

-"A word of advice Merlin. In the future, stick to what you do best, nothing!"

Arthur and Damon stalked down the corridor leaving Merlin alone. Once they were out of sight he pressed his ear to Morgana's door. After a few moments he still heard no noises and left to go back to his room.

* * *

Morgana climbed out of bed and hurried to her wardrobe letting Alvaar and Mordred out of it.

-"We owe you our lives Milady."

-"You're safe for now, but Uther will not rest till he's found and killed you both."

-"Will you help us then?"

-"Please Morgana, we need you." Mordred small voice pleaded.

-"Yes, I will. Of course I will."

* * *

In the morning Merlin came out of his chambers looking like he hadn't sleep much. He was holding his head, sporting an obvious headache. It was a ritual that I came for breakfast to eat with Merlin and Gaius. Usually when I got here Merlin was already up and getting ready to leave.

-"Late night?" Gaius asked looking up from his book.

-"You could say that … " Merlin sat at the table and massaged his temples.

-"I heard the warning bells … what was that about?" I asked going to take a seat next to Merlin on the same bench

-"There was an intruder … I heard them talking in my head."

I gently grabbed Merlin's head and turned it towards me. I put a hand on each side of his head and closed my eyes concentrating hard. I whispered the word "_forbaerning"_

-"They had magic?" Gaius seemed surprised.

I opened my eyes, Merlin smiled.

-"Thank you …" I had magically taken away his headache, a small spell I had found in one of the many books Gaius had. We gazed at each other for a moment; I let my fingers run from his temples to his scratchy whiskered cheeks. Without thinking Merlin gave me a quick kiss on the nose. He then turned to Gaius. "I recognized the voice, it was Mordred."

-"The druid boy? What is he doing here?" Gaius obviously was trying to ignore our display of affection and concentrate on what Merlin was saying.

-"He was taking someone to Morgana's room."

-"Are you sure? I know she and boy had formed a close bond …"

-"Yes, very sure, but this is more than just that."

-"What do you mean?"

-"What if they had been caught? Whatever they were doing here, they were prepared to die for it …" Merlin seemed deep in thought with what happened last night. I couldn't blame him, this was disturbing news.

* * *

Damon headed to Morgana's room first thing in the morning. He had heard someone in her room last night and he wanted to know what was going on. He also knew Merlin was spot on, he hated the guy but he obviously had heard something to suggest searching Morgana's room.

He knocked on her door and Morgana let him in. Damon stormed in.

-"What the hell happened last night?"

Morgana looked anxious.

-"Mordred was here, with a man, they claimed they need a crystal, they want to fight Uther and they need my help."

-"Mordred was here? Fight what? Morgana this is crazy." He paced the length of her room.

-"Yes I know. Uther's men found the druid camp and killed everyone! Mordred survived somehow and he came looking for me, he needs my help Damon, I have to help him get this crystal." Her eyes were so sad and watery. Damon felt sorry for her.

-"What crystal?"

-"I don't know, it's a crystal that can be found in the vaults under the city, I have to get it."

-"No it's too dangerous. I will get it for you."

Morgana stopped Damon from pacing, she stood in front of him and put her hand on his chest, the familiar act made her blush.

-"You will need a key."

-"Where are the keys?"

-"Arthur has them in his chambers …"

Damon nodded and with that he left the room. He knew Arthur was down training on the field so his room would be empty. He went inside and spotted the keys hanging next to the nightstand. Just then the door opened and Merlin came in. Damon stood frozen in place for a second.

-"Merlin … I was looking for Arthur …" Damon said casually shoving the keys in his jacket.

-"He's out training … like every morning." Merlin watched him carefully.

-"Of course … my bad, late night last night, I'm still out of it." Damon grinned, walked by Merlin and left the room.

That evening Damon made his way to the vaults with no problems at all. His vampire speed kept him from being spotted. He found the crystal with easy; it was right where Morgana had said. Once the crystal was safely in his pocket Damon heard footsteps, he took off with speed leaving the vault door open.

* * *

That evening I met Merlin in the hallway, he had just got done with all his chores.

Merlin and I were suffering from a problem. Every time we found any time alone with each other we both acted like teenagers that were left alone for the weekend, more specifically like very horny teenagers. Whenever we had a moment alone we would find ourselves in a room or a dark corner and cling to one another as if life depended on it.

Tonight was no exception, as soon as we ran into each other Merlin wrapped his arms around me and pushed me into one of the many alcoves. His lips found mine within seconds, wasting no time his tongue invaded my mouth, without hesitation I met his tongue with mine. Both our hands were everywhere; it was as if we hadn't seen each other in years. His hands ran down my back, cupping my butt, moving urgently, pressing me hard against him. In turn my hands curled into his hair.

In the dark we both panted and moaned, until the warning bells were once again heard. Just then Arthur ran by and caught glimpse of us. We both let each other go looking extremely guilty …

-"I was … errr … helping …" Merlin stuttered.

-"Yes! He was helping me, I lost … something … " I bent forward looking to the ground.

-"Never mind that!" Arthur looked annoyed, "hurry Merlin, come, someone has broken into the vaults."

Merlin gave me a worried look and ran after Arthur. There was no way I was staying behind so I quickly followed both men. The vaults were several levels below Camelot. It was dark and damp. We all slowly walked into the area that held bars around the caves.

-"The Crystal of Neahtid is missing. And the locks are not damaged."

-"What does that tell you?" I asked looking around this vast room which held so many treasures, from chest filled with coins to rare looking artifacts.

-"It tells me that someone stole my keys."

-"Was it precious, this crystal?" Merlin asked.

-"Of course it was, it wouldn't be down here otherwise, now would it?" Arthur snapped.

-"Right …"

-"Whoever took it knew exactly what they were looking for."

-"Apparently." Merlin said casually, his eyes roaming the room.

-"Apparently? That's all you have to say? Tell me Merlin … whose job is it to ensure that my chambers are locked at all time? Whose job is it to ensure that something like this never happens?!" Arthur walked towards Merlin and glowered at him.

Merlin frowned. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

Arthur left the room obviously very upset. I gave Merlin a sympathetic look. We both headed back up to the main castle; since we were behind Arthur I took Merlin's hand.

-"I'm sorry …" I said in a low voice.

-"It's not your fault."

-"No but it's not yours either, even if Arthur wants to blame you."

Merlin nodded but didn't seem so sure.

Upstairs the king demanded to know what was going on, when we got to the throne room; Uther was already ranting and rather furious.

-"You're sorry? That's not good enough! Did they force their way in?" Uther said in his loud booming voice.

-"No, Sire." Arthur's head was held high but he obviously was not happy to get the king's wrath coming down on him.

-"Then how did they gain access to the vault?"

-"They stole the keys." He replied quietly.

-"How is that possible?!" Uther stood from his chair and glared at Arthur.

-"Someone broke into my chambers." Arthur lied.

-"This is a grievous loss, Arthur. The Crystal of Neahtid was locked away for a good reason."

-"Why is it so important?"

-"It is an instrument of magic. In the days of the Purge a great many sorcerers died trying to protect it. Whatever it is, it's important to them" He said the last part with obvious distaste.

-"I'll search the town, find out what I can."

Arthur turned to leave.

-"Arthur … this crystal cannot fall into enemy hands."

-"Yes Sire."

Arthur exited the throne room, Merlin and I caught up to him.

-"Arthur?" Merlin called … Arthur stopped walking till we caught up to him. "Thank you."

-"For what exactly?" Arthur cross his hands over his chest and glared at Merlin.

Merlin shifted on his feet.

-"For …"

-"Lying to my father to save your worthless hide?"

I clenched my fists; I had the massive urge to punch Arthur right where he stood.

-"Yes." Merlin said without flinching.

-"If you ever put me in that situation again, I'll put you in iron myself. Spend less time thinking about Scarlett and hope like hell we find this crystal."

Arthur walked off leaving us to gape at him.

Merlin and I slowly walked back to his tower, when we arrived Gaius was still up waiting for us to arrive. Merlin was awfully quiet and I could tell he was mulling something over in his head that was not settling well with him.

-"What has happened?"

Merlin and I explained everything that had just transpired.

-"I think Damon stole the crystal."

-"What? " Both Gaius and I said at the same time.

-"I'm certain of it … I caught him in Arthur's room. He must have taken the keys."

-"Why would Damon want this crystal … I don't even think he would have known it existed." I hated to defend Damon right now but it made little sense for Damon to be accused of it.

-"No he didn't, but last night the intruder was in Morgana's room … what if she told him to get it …"

-"Can you prove any of this?" Gaius asked.

-"Not exactly, but …"

-"Merlin." Gaius warned.

-"She did it! I'd bet my life on it, they are both in on it."

-"Merlin, you go accusing the King's ward and his new favorite knight without proof, you would be giving your life." Gaius shook his head trying to reason with Merlin.

-"I know … you are right."

-"Why would Morgana want the crystal though?" I asked watching Merlin.

-"Uther said it was an instrument of magic."

Gaius opened one of his books.

-"There are many legends about the Crystal."

-"Is it some kind of weapon?"

-"That I do not know." He flipped through some pages.

-"Have you heard of it Gaius?" I walked next to Gaius and looked down at the book he was flipping through.

-"I have indeed. The sorcerers of the past believed it held the secret of time itself."

-"What does that mean?" Merlin walked over to us.

-"I'm not sure. The crystal is an artifact of the Old Religion. There is only one person who can tell you more …"

And with that Merlin and I found ourselves sneaking down, down past the dungeons and even the vaults, until we reached this massive cave. Merlin held a torch in one hand and he held my hand in the other, very tightly. At the bottom of the stairs was a giant cave, a small island stood in the middle of an endless pit. We both stood on the edge staring off into the darkness.

-"What are we doing here?" I turned to Merlin. I could only see part of his face which was illuminated by the torch he held.

Before Merlin could answer I felt a huge gust of air hit me, clanging of chains came closer to us from the darkness. I gripped Merlin's hand tightly terrified at what was coming at us. Soon a giant dragon perched itself on the small island in front of us.

I thought I was dreaming. An actual dragon. He was twenty times my height. His golden eyes held a wisdom that spoke volumes.

Merlin stood tall next to me and never flinched or cowered.

-"I need your help." His voice was strong and bold.

-"I'm sure you do, young warlock, but first you must honor your promise."

-"I said I would set you free, and I will."

-"When?" The dragon lowered its head towards us, I backed away slightly.

-"When I know that Camelot is safe. Will you trust me?"

-"Why should I?"

-"Because you don't have a choice."

The dragon nodded it was obvious Merlin had him there. That's when I noticed the dragon had the biggest chain I had ever seen around one of his back legs.

-"And who is this?" The dragon's eyes narrowed on me and I gulped loudly.

-"This is Scarlet … "

-"Ahhh the enchantress, why have you brought her with you?"

-"Because we need to know what is the Crystal of Neahtid?"

-"To those who know how to use it, the Crystal holds great knowledge."

-"What kind of knowledge."

-"The knowledge of what is, what has been, and what is yet to come."

-"Do you mean it can show you the future?" This time I spoke up, I was too curious by this exchange to keep quiet. The dragon was frightening to behold but something in me told me that he wouldn't hurt me, at least not today.

-"Amongst other things, yes."

-"The Crystal has been stolen." I said softly.

The dragon seemed startled by this information.

-"By who?" He demanded.

-"By Morgana and Damon."

The dragon laughed.

-"That witch does not have the power to wield the Crystal, and the vampire is merely a pawn."

-"Does the druid boy?" Merlin asked suddenly.

-"Mordred?" The dragon pondered this for a moment, "It is possible. Why do you ask?"

-"I believe they are all involved together."

The dragon growled.

-"Once before I warned you of the druid boy. It is his destiny to bring about Arthur's doom! It may be that time is upon you."

-"What do you mean?"

-"The ancient prophecies speak of the alliance of Mordred and Morgana, along with an unseen force united in evil, but this union must be stopped, whatever the cost."

Merlin nodded and turned to leave. I looked at the dragon one more time. As we made our climb back up to the castle I had to ask.

-"The dragon warned you about the druid boy before?"

-"Yes … when he was here in Camelot, he told me I was better off to let him die, but I just couldn't …"

I nodded understanding. I hadn't met this druid boy, Mordred, but I don't imagine anyone would want to see a small child put to death. As we got to the tower doors, Merlin and I were about to say goodnight to each other but we both notice someone in the courtyard.

Merlin put his finger to his lips telling me to be quiet and we watched. After a few moments the person in the courtyard started to pace and walked in a small beam of light, it was Damon. Just then we saw Morgana running down the stairs, she met with Damon and they both ran off together towards the village exit.

-"You wait here; go back to the tower with Gaius and wait for me to return. I will follow them" Merlin ordered, he leaned in and gave me a slow kiss, my hand came and cupped his cheek, has he pulled away I let my fingers gently trail the length of is jaw.

-"Be careful …" I whispered as I watched him stealthily run after Morgana and Damon.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_There you have it. It begins. As I said above, Morgana is headed down a dangerous path, and Damon is going along with it, whether he is aware of not of how foolish it is remains to be seen. _

_Scarlett and Damon are not getting along to well :(_

_Please R&R I love hearing from you all :)_


	23. Chapter 23

**I just have to say again, thank you all for the support. :) Thank you for the PM's, the reviews and comments and encouraging words. They mean a lot to me.**

**I know this story is a bit slow moving but all this is quiet crucial to the plot I assure you all :)****  
**

**I have a YOUTUBE channel! Check my profile for info! (I made Damon and Morgana a video!)**

**Chapter 23**

Over the last year of being in Camelot Merlin had become quite good at playing stupid and fooling people that he was an idiot. It was not always easy, sometimes he let it slip, just a little something that made them see some wisdom but for the most part they ignored him. The bad side was eventually you started to believe this lie you lived. He had to remind himself that he was a smart man, that he had one mission in life, to see Arthur to the throne and have him become king. Once he did so, magic would come back to the land, or so the prophecy said.

He had to believe it; why else would he have been born this way if not to help Arthur? His only salvation lately was Scarlett. She kept him grounded, reminded him just who he was. He didn't have to pretend to be someone else, to be the idiot servant, the ignorant Merlin. He now had another reason to live, his life meaning was not simply to live in Arthur's shadow but to love and protect this woman who didn't demand anything from him.

His year in Camelot had also refined his sneaking skill. He now followed Morgana and Damon. He wasn't sure if Damon knew he was there, from what he had learned from vampires is that they had enhanced senses so he might have known he was following, but he never called Merlin out.

They walked for several hours in the thick forest; neither Damon nor Morgana talked much. They came to a small campsite, Morgana and Damon walked into the camp, Merlin hid not far away.

* * *

Damon was on full alert. He would have rather been on horseback but they couldn't risk taking a horse. Morgana was scared; he could smell the fear from her. She clung to her dark cloak tightly giving him nervous glances. As they walked into this small campsite, a few tents were setup and a large fire roared in the middle. The campsite was small but there were many people around. Damon took out his sword as they entered the camp. Some men stood upon seeing them.

-"Morgana!" Mordred ran to them and wrapped his small arms around Morgana's waist.

Damon watched Morgana envelope the small boy in her arms. She made quite a motherly picture, holding Mordred tightly against her, protectively. A man soon approached them slowly.

-"Morgana, you made it." He gave Damon a sneer, "Who is this?""

-"This is my escort, Damon."

-"But he is one of Uther's men ..." Damon was not wearing his armor; he found it heavy and encumbering. But he still wore the tradition red Camelot cloak.

-"He has magic Alvaar, he is also my friend." Morgana spoke with authority.

-"Do you have the crystal?"

Morgana nodded and dug out the crystal from her cloak, and handed it over. Alvaar took the crystal and gave a wide smile. He then handed the crystal to Mordred; he took it in his small hand and left them to talk.

-"It's my hope that with time Mordred will master the Crystal. And when he does, we will strike Uther down. Uther and all who serve him."

-"All who serve him?" She stiffened.

-"That seems a little extreme." Damon commented.

-"If we are to win this war, there can be no half-measures … I see this troubles you both."

-"Yes. Yes, it does."

-"Milady, we fight for our very survival, as do you. The boy told me you have magic. You need not be afraid."

-"I know. I'm sorry. I've become so used to concealing the truth."

Damon watched Morgana carefully. He didn't like this guy, he was obviously not totally truthful about what he was saying, but for some reason Morgana was buying what he was saying.

-"Believe me; I understand what that feels like." Alvaar commented.

-"Every day I must look Uther in the eye knowing that if he were to discover who I really am, he'd have me killed." She said with sadness. Damon felt something stir in him. He knew how that was. His father never accepted him, actually no one had ever really accepted him, even Katherine, he had only been a pawn in her sick games.

-"You have been very brave."

Damon rolled his eyes at Alvaar.

-"Yes yes, she's been as brave as a lion. We brought you the damn crystal, now we need to head back before we are missed."

-"Yes … The castle will be waking soon." Morgana nodded.

Alvaar nodded and bowed them farewell. Morgana turned to leave but Damon wasn't ready yet. He moved to Alvaar and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. A few of the men stood and shouts were heard along with the sound of swords being unsheathed, but Damon didn't let go, he clamped his hand tightly around Alvaar's neck and squeezed. Morgana turned around and gasp.

-"If you even breath a word that either I or Morgana were here, I will find you and very slowly and painfully kill you. I will make Uther look like a kitten, do I make myself clear?" He spoke slowly and in a low threatening tone.

Alvaar couldn't speak, Damon was slowly crushing his windpipe but he nodded. Damon smiled and let him go; Alvaar fell to the ground coughing. The men around Damon had their swords drawn but none of them made a move. He casually strolled to Morgana and grabbed her arm, and left the camp before Alvaar got his breath back and decided to do something stupid.

* * *

Merlin watched Morgana and Damon depart the village. He was about to leave himself when he watched Mordred approach Alvaar.

-"Where's Morgana?"

-"She could not stay." He said tightly

-"Will we be seeing her again?"

-"Yes, Mordred. You can be sure of that."

The two moved away from where Merlin was hiding and he couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. Merlin slowly backed away and started his journey back to Camelot. He had to tell Gaius and Scarlett that in fact Morgana and Damon had taken the crystal.

This was not good. When Morgana had told him she had magic he had wanted to tell her he knew exactly how she felt, he was just like her, but something had held him back. The dragon had warned him against getting too close to Morgana that she was no friend to him, but that was hard to believe, at least until now. He just hoped that she would soon wake up and see her magic could be used for good, that she does not need to do these things. She just needed to be patient … it was curious that she thought Damon had magic, Merlin wondered what he was up to in all this.

By the time Merlin got back to Camelot the sun was starting to rise. When he got to his small apartment Gaius was asleep at his desk. There was no sign of Scarlett though. He quietly walked to his bedroom, pushing the door open; Scarlett was curled up on his bed. Next to her several books were on the bed, a few were opened. One book was on healing spells, another was about magical items. She had been researching the crystal that Morgana and Damon had stolen.

Merlin felt his heart swell at that thought, she was helping him. Not only did she let him be himself around her, she seemed to understand his destiny and wanted to help him fulfill it. He picked up the books and put them down on the ground, as he did so he was unable to resist and brushed some of her curls that had tumbled on her face. He then smiled and soundlessly removed his boots and crawled into the bed behind her.

He knew this was wrong. He should have just left the room and let her sleep alone. But he couldn't, he had to touch her, hold her in his arms. He had learned over the past year that nothing was certain, that in one instant what he had could be gone. He had no idea where his destiny was going to take him, for all he knew he could die tomorrow and with those kinds of odds he had to seize what he could today, and not wait. And this was one of those moments.

He very slowly inched closed until his body was pressed up against her, he then put one arm around her waist and gathered her even closer until they were practically molded together. Closing his eyes he let her take over his senses until sleep took over.

A few hours later Merlin slowly awoke, he was on his back, and Scarlett had her head on his chest. He blinked a few times as she turned her head to look at him.

-"Good morning." She smiled.

Merlin felt that funny in the pit of his stomach again, the one he always got when Scarlett was around.

-"'Morning …" His voice was scratchy from sleep.

He brushed the top of Scarlett's head and let his fingers trail down her cheek.

-"I could get used to waking up to such beauty." He said breathlessly, he had fought scary creatures, powerful beings, but none scared him more than what Scarlett did to him.

Scarlett blushed and leaned into his touch.

-"I'd say let's stay in bed all day but Gaius has been up for a couple hours and I know he wants to know what happened last night." Scarlett sat up.

Merlin nodded and got up. Before heading out of the room he grabbed Scarlett's hand and tugged her to him, he gave her a soft kiss. She responded right away, leaning into him. Her hand flew up and gently cupped his cheek; he adored it when she did that. He quickly but reluctantly pulled away. He had to keep focus on the crystal and getting it back.

Gaius was indeed waiting for them. He sat down at the table with Gaius as Scarlett heated some water for them and he proceeded to tell them everything he had overheard.

-"Alvaar has a fearsome reputation."

-"You know of him?" Merlin asked surprised.

-"I know he's a sorcerer, and that he and his band of renegades have threatened to overthrow the King."

Scarlett gave them each a cup of tea and sat down with them.

-"He sounded pretty determined."

-"He's a fanatic, and his supporters follow him unthinkingly, blinded by his charisma."

Scarlett nodded.

-"People like him are dangerous." She piped in.

-"Well, it worked on Morgana … Damon didn't seem too pleased though."

-"Damon probably could see right through him, am not too sure why he is helping Morgana so blindly."

-"He did threaten Alvaar, told him he would make Uther seem tame next to him if he told that Morgana or him had been there." Merlin took a slow sip of his drink.

-"I don't doubt that for a second, Damon can be quite ruthless." Scarlett shivered.

-"I wonder if Alvaar's is using Mordred too. He seems to think the boy can harness the power of the Crystal."

-"We can't let that happen, Merlin." Gaius said worriedly.

-"But if we can't go to Uther, what can we do?"

Gaius grinned.

-"We can bend the truth a little."

* * *

Damon was rather exhausted this morning. They got back when it was almost dawn, when they got back he took Morgana to her room and then he had to go feed. By the time he got back to the castle Arthur was already up and getting ready to train.

He found the training useless since if he ever did have go into battle he would simply use his speed and strength against his enemy, screw this fighting with honor crap. He rather come out alive in the end. Arthur was a real pain in the ass too about training. He pushed all his men hard.

As he walked down the hall he heard Uther in his throne room talking, it was unusual for the king to be there so early. Damon went into the room to see what was going on. Uther stood near his chair next to Arthur and Morgana; they all were staring at Gaius who was accompanied by Merlin and Scarlett. When he walked in Morgana made eye contact with him and she looked scared.

-" You know the whereabouts of the Crystal?" Uther asked Gaius.

-"I believe so, Sire."

Morgana's hand went to her throat and she paled. Her eyes remained on Damon, he was hoping she wouldn't faint, she looked positively ill.

-"I see. How did you come by this information?"

-"In my capacity as physician I have dealings with many people. They hear things, Sire, and they see things. Last night I was confronted by a man who told me that the Crystal had been stolen by a band of renegades led by a man called Alvaar."

Damon was glad he was used to being surprised; he hid it well, unlike Morgana who was starting to look like a fish out of water. He might have looked cool but on the inside he was screaming. How could Gaius have gotten this information? He would have known if anyone followed him … he thinks, he was so distracted last night …

-"Who exactly was this informant?" Uther eyes narrows on Gaius, most men would have shrunk at that look but Gaius didn't.

-"I think it would only be fair to protect their identity, Sire. If news of the betrayal were to reach the renegades, it could endanger their life."

-"Very well." He nodded reluctantly.

-"Where is this Alvaar hiding?" Arthur spoke up this time.

-"He was last seen in the Valley of Chemray, Sire."

-"Arthur, take Damon with you and some guards, I want this matter investigated without delay."

-"Yes, Father." Arthur motion for Damon to follow him and they left the throne room to make preparations to leave.

As they left the room Damon heard Morgana running up behind them. He really had hoped to get a moment alone with her, to assure her he wouldn't let anyone discover it was them that stole the crystal; he'd go tonight and kill Alvaar and his whole damn camp if he had too. But first he'd have to get away from Arthur.

-"Arthur, you're not seriously thinking of going on this mission, are you?" Morgana rushed beside them and pulled on Arthur's arm for him to stop.

-"No, I'm not thinking of going on this mission. I am going on this mission."

-"But you're chasing nothing but a rumor." She laughed nervously. Damon wished he could tell her to just relax; she was going to make Arthur suspicious.

-"True, but for now it's the only lead we have to go on."

-"You're wasting your time. I assure you."

-"Morgana, unless you have a better lead or idea I suggest you let me and my men do their work." Arthur dismissed her and walked off.

Damon stayed behind for a moment and moved in close to Morgana.

-"You need to relax … don't worry, I'll find you later, we will figure something out …"

-"Damon, let's go." Arthur called.

* * *

Morgana had waited for Damon as long as she could. He never came. She was beside herself. If Arthur did in fact find Alvaar camp who was to say he wouldn't give her name up, after all he didn't steal the crystal she did! She was guilty … well she and Damon, but she knew Damon would keep her secret. She had to act now; she couldn't sit here any longer.

Morgana snuck out and this time took a horse and rode hard to Alvaar's camp. As she arrived as the sun was coming up. The camp was deserted … she dismounted her horse and looked around when all of a sudden several men sprung out with their swords drawn. She let out a small scream.

-" Morgana?" Alvaar put his hand up for his men to hold their positions.

-"Alvaar, Arthur's been sent to get the Crystal. The knights of Camelot are almost here." She spoke rapidly.

-"How has this happened?" Alvaar put his sword back in its sheath.

-"I don't know. I only know that someone betrayed us. Damon was forced to ride with Arthur …"

-"How much time do we have?"

-"An hour, maybe two. I cannot say for sure."

-"Then we must be prepared for them."

Morgana bit her lower lip. She was awfully conflicted. She didn't want any harm coming to Arthur, and certainly not Damon, but she also didn't want to get caught. If she were caught she would be put the death she was certain of this.

-"What can I do to help?"

-"You can flee while you still have the chance."

Morgana nodded. She gave a last glance at the camp as Alvaar went to him men and started his planning. She hoped she did the right thing …

* * *

It was hours from dawn and Arthur, Merlin and Damon were getting ready to go. I had stayed up and eavesdropped on the men's planning. I had every intention of going on this trip whether they liked it or not. As the men mounted up to go I rushed down the stairs of the castle's main entrance. Arthur was also taking ten of Camelot's knights with him.

The horses were all saddled up and ready to go. I watched as one knight ran to the side to get something, I took this opportunity to take his horse. I had gotten so much better at riding and I was quite proud of myself, and that is no easy feat in a dress.

Once on the horse I gave it a little kick so it would walk next to Merlin. At first he only gave me a glance, but then he did a double take when he saw it was me.

-"Oh no … no no … you are not coming with us." He whispered trying to not get the others attention.

I gave him a pleading look, but that obviously wasn't going to work. That's when Arthur and Damon both noticed me.

-"What do you think you are doing?" Damon asked sharply.

-"Coming with you."

-"No way. This is way too dangerous!"

-"You are not talking me out of going. " I turned my head and stared in front of me ignoring them.

-"We don't have time for this." Arthur groaned. "Let her come, we could use her if someone gets hurt. Just don't get in the way Scarlett."

I smiled satisfied that I had won. But I didn't miss the glare that both Merlin and Damon gave me. I would have to steer clear of both of them for a bit till they cooled off.

We rode for what seemed like ever. My butt was numb, my back was killing me and I lost feeling in my legs hours ago. For the most part I rode up front of the line of horses with Arthur. It was quite thrilling to ride through the wilderness on horseback. After the first hour though I let my horse fall behind to Merlin.

-"Are you still mad?" I asked.

-"I wasn't mad. I am only worried about you."

-"I will be fine, you worry too much." I scoffed.

-"Maybe … I do appreciate you wanting to help, but not if it means you getting hurt."

We soon had to stop talking, the forest was dense and no horses could ride next to each other. The forest was dark and the sky was clouding over. As we got further into these woods a fog started to roll in.

Merlin looked anxious.

-"I don't know why I bring you on these expeditions Merlin. You spend the whole time terrified." Arthur joked, and many of the knights laughed.

-"I'm not terrified." He said defensively.

-"Yes, you are. I can tell you are."

-"No you can't."

-"If you weren't scared, you'd be talking rubbish as usual."

I rolled my eyes, I wondered if these two argued like an old married couple all the time.

-"Well, I am talking rubbish as usual. I mean, I am talking as usual, so clearly I'm not scared."

I laughed at Merlin's response that didn't do much for his own credibility. Suddenly we all stopped. We had come to a fork in the small path we had been following.

-"Where now?" Damon asked.

I watched him curiously. He knew the way but he wasn't going to help.

-"No idea." Merlin looked down both paths.

-"I thought you said Gaius gave you directions?" Arthur asked annoyed.

-"He did. He, er...he just didn't tell me about this part."

Merlin got off his horse and so did Arthur and a few of the knights. I did as well; I hoped maybe I could get the circulation back into my body. As I hopped off the horse my legs felt like jelly and I almost crumbled to the ground but Damon had caught me.

-"Whoa … you alright?"

I nodded.

-"Yeah … just numb in places I didn't know you could get numb." I mumbled.

Damon let me go and was about to keep walking when I stopped him.

-"Damon, why are you doing this?"

He gave me a look saying he had no idea what I was talking about.

-"I know you and Morgana were here, you and she took the crystal! Why?" I whispered.

-"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked me in the eyes.

-"Damon stop lying! Merlin saw you and Morgana come here, he followed you."

If this surprised him he didn't show any emotions.

-"Look Scarlett whatever your boyfriend is telling you, he's lying. I didn't take any crystal and neither did Morgana." He shrugged out of my grip I had on his arm. I watched him walk away, all the while Arthur was busy yelling at Merlin.

-"Merlin, this is your fault!"

That's when I heard it, a voice. The voice of a child in my head.

_"They're coming!"_

I looked around frantically, but all I could see was Arthur still yelling.

-"...we wouldn't be here in the first place!"

My eyes went to Merlin, he wore this strange expression on his face, like he was trying to listen to something, he heard the voice too! This must be the druid child Merlin had mention that he heard at the castle.

_"Warn the others."_

-"Merlin, I am talking to you!" Arthur was now marching towards Merlin annoyed. Merlin was not paying attention.

_"...the Crystal. Warn the others! They're coming."_

I hurried up to where Merlin was standing and looked around, the child couldn't be far.

-"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Arthur snapped watching us look around.

-"The renegade camp..." Merlin whispered.

_"They're coming. Hurry."_

-"It's that way." Merlin started in a direction that was not even on the path, he cut through the woods and just walked.

-"And you know this because..." Damon had approached the three of us. When he walked up Arthur looked back towards him.

As he did this Merlin's eyes lit up amber and right before my eyes footprints started to appear and went deep into the forest.

-"Because of this!" Merlin pointed at the footsteps.

Arthur gave Merlin a strange look. Arthur was an excellent tracker; I know he was probably wondering how he missed those footprints to begin with.

-"Follow me!" Arthur called to his knights.

We snuck through the woods and found the camp. As we trudge through the thick forest Arthur took the lead but not before he made sure I was securely in the middle of the line of guards.

-"I told you. Didn't I tell you?" Merlin gloated.

Arthur walked into the camp very slowly drawing his sword. I heard behind me more sounds of swords being unsheathed as Arthur crouched near the fire pit. The camp was deserted. My heart was racing, and my palms were sweaty. I was feeling rather nervous about this whole thing.

-"Well, whoever was here, they're not here anymore."

-"Yes, they are." Merlin yelled.

Then suddenly a few arrows flew out of nowhere and hit two different knights. They groaned and fell over. I gasped and looked around frantically, I was frozen in place unsure what I should do as more arrows flew around me. Seconds later I felt Merlin pulling me with him to run behind a tree.

-"Take cover!" Arthur yelled.

Many of the bandits came out of hiding places with their swords drawn, yelling out a battle cry. I looked around, I was terrified. The clang of swords ran out, grunts and yells were heard from around us. That's when both Merlin and I saw a man who was obviously their leader and must have been Alvaar.

-"Run, Mordred!" He yelled.

A small child was hiding behind him but took off running, without another thought Merlin took off after him and I followed. Merlin narrowed his eyes on him and once again Merlin's eyes lit up and branches from a nearby tree moved in the path and trip the child. The boy tumbled to the ground, as he did so a guard noticed him on the ground, and stalked towards the boy with his swords drawn. Mordred got up with speed, as he eyed the guard he let out a yelled and a spear that laid nearby suddenly hovered and went right into the knights chest killing him instantly.

I gasp and my hand flew to my mouth. Mordred smirked at me, and then he looked straight at Merlin.

-"I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget."

The child took off running, neither one of us chased him. After seeing what the child could do neither one of us had the courage to keep going after him. We turned back towards the main camp and only Alvaar was left alive. Arthur charged at him and with a few agile moves he disarmed Alvaar.

Arthur pressed the tip of his sword to Alvaar's neck.

-"Give me the crystal."

-"No! "

Arthur nodded to Damon, whom he preceded to grabbed Alvaar and hold him in place. Arthur started to pat him down.

-"You are a fool. How many lives have been lost, and for what?" Alvaar ranted but his eyes were fixed on Damon.

Arthur finally found the crystal hidden on Alvaar.

-"You can't wield it! It is of no use to you!"

Arthur walked away leaving Alvaar in the capable hands of Damon.

-"You don't have the power! None of you do!" Alvaar yelled before Damon punched him and knocked him out.

Arthur tossed the crystal to Merlin as he walked off.

-"So that's the crystal …" I looked at the crystal which Merlin held loosely in his hands.

Merlin didn't answer though. I looked up at his face, which was blank and expressionless as he gazed at the crystal.

-"Merlin …" But he didn't answer. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Merlin!"

He finally broke eye contact with the crystal and looked at me in a daze.

-"Are you okay?"

He nodded and simply handed me the crystal, then walked away. He didn't look alright though, his face was somber and he had just seemed so far away. I watched him walk away and wondered what had bothered him so much.

Arthur announced he would be setting up camp here tonight, since the horses were still exhausted from being pushed to get here so fast, and nightfall was coming. We had only suffered three casualties, two of the knights were dead, one had been hit with an arrow to the head, and the other was the knight that Mordred had killed. The third had received an arrow to the arm; it had been bounded up and would be taken care of tomorrow by Gaius. Even though I was starting to learn some of my herbs for the elixirs Gaius helped me make, I did not know how to take care of wounds and I wasn't sure I was ready to stomach it. I made sure the knight was comfortable though in one of the bandit's tent. I had also given the crystal back to Arthur; I certainly didn't want the responsibility of it.

As I came out of one of the tents I found Damon standing near the fire gazing into it.

-"I'm glad you weren't hurt ..." He didn't look at me but he just knew it was me. "But don't think you get to come again, next time I will carry you back inside kicking and screaming if I have too..."

I sighed. I was too tired to argue with him right now.

-"Damon ... "

-"No, I'm serious Scarlett, this isn't a joke, you could have gotten killed today."

-"Yes gods forbid your key to revenge gets hurt or killed." I was about to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

-"If you think that's all you are to me then you are an idiot."

I glared at him and shrugged out of his hand.

* * *

Merlin sat alone by the fire. He held his head in his hands, his head was throbbing, he felt shaky and just generally unwell. Arthur walked over, he plunged his sword into the soft dirt, he lied down a few feet from Merlin in front of the fire.

-"Merlin, check that the horses are fed and watered." He twisted his head towards Merlin, but he showed no emotions or reaction that he had heard Arthur. "Merlin?"

-"Sorry." Merlin mumbled with his head down.

-"Not the right answer." Arthur sighed.

-"What?" Merlin hadn't even noticed Arthur arrive, he looked at him surprised.

-"Is there something on your mind?"

Merlin swallowed thickly.

-"It's just...when we entered the camp...it was a trap, wasn't it? They knew we were coming."

-"Yeah, so?" Arthur shrugged.

-"How did they know?"

-"Well, they're sorcerers aren't they? Probably used magic or something." Arthur wasn't terribly concerned. "Now, I need you to guard this with your life."

Arthur held out the Crystal which was in a cloth bag. Merlin didn't like the crystal, it made him feel ... strange. Arthur threw the bag to Merlin who caught it.

-"Why me?" Merlin looked at the bag in his hands with disgust.

-"I can hardly guard it when I'm asleep, can I?"

-"Neither can I."

-"Who said anything about you sleeping?"

Arthur rolled over and was asleep within minutes. Merlin dropped the cloth bag on the ground. As time passed Merlin felt worse and worse. He was shaking and a slight sheen of sweat was building on his forehead. The crystal was calling to him. His eyes remained fixed on the bag that now laid in between his feet on the ground.

Unable to resist it any long Merlin grabbed the bag and pulled the crystal out, he gazed at it feeling leery, but suddenly within the crystal a great dragon flying appeared, as the dragon was flying he blew fire from its mouth. Then the image of Camelot was brought into view, a Camelot that is on fire. Merlin wanted to stop looking, to close his eyes but he couldn't, something was keeping his gaze fixed on the crystal, Merlin shook violently. A new image appeared, it was him, he was crying, as he cried he dropped to his knees next to Scarlett's body.

Finally Merlin wrenched the crystal from his hands and it dropped to the ground. He should have felt relieved that he was able to separate himself from the crystal but he wasn't, he felts awful, he somehow knew what he had just seen was a prediction, something that had not yet happened, something in his future.

Merlin grabbed his head in his hands and silently wished he never saw what he just saw.

* * *

Morgana paced her room. Damon and Arthur had been gone all night, she had hardly slept, to scared of what had had happened and what might happen. Did Damon and Arthur even still lived? What about Mordred was he alright, he was only a child! And Alvaar ... had he been captured and spilled her horrible secret?

Finally she heard horse's hooves clomping on the stone ground down in the courtyard. She ran to her window, Arthur was back, he had in fact capture Alvaar. She saw him being helped down from a horse, his hands were bond together.

Morgana ran to the throne room where she knew everyone would gather. Uther was already there waiting, so were many court people, coming for a glimpse of the man who broke into Camelot's vault, or to see Uther do some ruthless ruling. Arthur came in and walked proudly with his head held high towards Uther, Damon was behind him, he was pushing Alvaar ahead of him, until they got near Uther's throne, Damon then pushed him hard enough that Alvaar fell to his knees.

She tried to read Damon's expression for any hint of what might have happened, but as per usual his face was unreadable and he was avoiding her gaze. Uther stood.

-"So, you stole the Crystal of Neahtid?"

-"I did." Alvaar spoke clearly even though it was obvious he had not been treated with the best treatment.

-"You admit to plotting against your King?" Uther watched his prisoner carefully.

-"I do."

-"And you acted alone? You were not aided or abetted by any citizen of Camelot?"

Morgana held her breath; Alvaar turned his gaze to Morgana and answered while their eyes were connected.

-"I acted alone."

Morgana let out a small pent up breath she had been holding.

-"Then I find you guilty of treason. You are an enemy of Camelot, Alvaar. You are sentenced to death." Uther said with a satisfied smirk.

-"Then I die with honor. To be an enemy of Camelot is no crime." Alvaar spoke proudly and lifted his head to show defiance.

-"Take him away." He growled.

Two guards came and grabbed Alvaar by the arms and lifted him from the ground and started to drag him.

-"You, Uther, you are the criminal." He yelled as he was dragged from the throne room.

Uther sighed and dismissed the members of the court that had come to watch. Morgana waved the guards to leave and shut the doors. She was relieved that Damon and Arthur had come home unharmed, but she felt empty and hurt. She felt like a part of her had betrayed Alvaar, not because she cared for him, but because he had made her see how naive she had been, living in her castle, playing with her dresses when there was a war out there, a war between Uther and magic and she was in the middle of it, like it or not. People with magic were her people ... and Uther had once again won.

-"How many more must you kill before you're satisfied?" Morgana said to Uther. Her fists were clenched tight.

-"He was guilty. He confessed his crimes. You heard him as well as I."

-"His only crime was to defy you."

-"Why are you defending this man? He was a sworn foe of Camelot. You know this." Uther voice was full of disbelief, he didn't understand why Morgana was acting this way.

-"Is it any wonder he wanted you dead? You, who have persecuted his kind day after day, year after year?" She marched closer to him, she was so angry.

-"I will hear no more of this, Morgana!" Uther raised his voice.

-"Because you're an arrogant fool. You were deaf and blind to the very needs of the people you profess to serve and protect! The people will tolerate it no longer!" She yelled back

-"I said enough!"

-"They are rising up against you! From this day forward, I do not know you. From this day forward, I disown you." Morgana turned and stomped towards the door.

-"You will go to your chambers!"

Morgana paused at the door and looked at Uther.

-"And you, Uther, you will go to hell."

Morgana went to her room and quickly rummaged through her little cupboard until she found her sleeping elixir that Gaius prepared for her to help her sleep. She had stop taking it several nights ago, most of her nightmares had disappeared. Ever since she started wearing the bracelet her sister gave her. She poured the whole bottle of the sleeping drug into a wine pitcher. She then put her cloak on and headed for the dungeons.

-"Please, this is not an official visit. I'd like to see the prisoner, if I may." She said politely to the guard in front of the cells.

-"Sorry, Milady, the prisoner's to see no one. The King's orders."

-"That doesn't apply to the King's ward, surely?" Morgana pulled out from under her cloak the pitcher of wine.

-"Thank you." The guard grinned. "This might help to ease the long night ahead."

She handed him the pitcher and walked past him.

-"Milady. I was not expecting you." Alvaar quickly stood and came to the bars.

-"I've come to say goodbye." She said quietly. Her hand grabbed the bar and she held onto it.

-"It was gracious of you to think of me."

-"It will not be easy, but you must prepare yourself for what lies ahead." Morgana really was hoping that he could read between the lines. She couldn't come out and say it that he needed to escape, the guard was close by and listening.

-"I am prepared."

-"Good luck. My thoughts will be with you."

Alvaar put his hand over hers and gave her small smile.

-"Thank you, Milady."

Morgana gave him a last glance and pulled her hand from his. She hurried back to her room before Uther discovered she had left.

* * *

-"_Tospringe!" Alvaar whispered._

The dungeon door opened. Alvaar sneaked past the drugged guard. He ran for the exit without a look back, he knew guards patrolled by his cells every ten minutes. Moments later the warning bells sounded.

* * *

Arthur came into the throne room followed by Damon.

-"We've searched the citadel, the town, and every corner of Camelot."

-"But he's gone?" Uther demanded.

-"Yes, Father."

-"How? How has he escaped?" He asked outraged.

-"It appears that the guard was drugged."

-"That means he had help. Someone..."

Just then Morgana walked into the throne room, Uther's eyes narrowed on her.

-"...here in Camelot."

-"Afraid it looks that way." Arthur said with regret.

-"Let this be understood, whoever has done this, they have betrayed me. They have betrayed the kingdom. If I ever discover who it was, they will rue the day they were born." Uther's eyes never left Morgana, as if giving her a silent warning.

That night Merlin sat in his small apartment. He still couldn't shake what the crystal had shown him. The whole way home he avoided Scarlett, and this evening he told her he had things to do, he didn't want to see her right now. Seeing her laying there ... lifeless ... he couldn't stand it, it made him feel ill.

Now Merlin's stared into his soup that Gaius had prepared for him.

-"Merlin? Is there something interesting in there?" Gaius asked watching Merlin.

-"Sorry?"

-"What's the matter."

Merlin sighed and looked at Gaius.

-"It's the Crystal. It harbors a terrible power, Gaius."

-"It's locked away now. It can do no harm. Unless ... the damage has already been done." He gave Merlin a sympathetic look.

-"I held it." He whispered. "I knew I shouldn't. I knew no good would come of it, but it compelled me to look. I couldn't resist it. I saw things, terrible things..." Merlin drew a ragged breath.

Gaius frowned as he watched poor Merlin struggling to even speak.

-"Then you've already paid the price."

-"But what I saw has not yet happened, and I am scared, Gaius. I am really scared of what the future may hold." Merlin voice was small, and almost childlike.

-"There is nothing on this earth that can know all possible futures, even the Crystal."

-"But what I saw, it was so real ... so awful ... Scarlett ... and Camelot ..." He roughly pressed his palms to his eyes, rubbing hard, as if trying to erase the images from his mind.

-"It was real, but it was just one reality. The future is as yet unshaped. It is what we shape it to be. It is you, Merlin. The decisions you make. The actions you take. Remember that."

Merlin nodded but was not convinced. He excused himself from the table and went to bed. Maybe some sleep would help shake those horrid things he had seen and felt.

* * *

I sat alone in my room by the window; I was gazing out at the night sky. It was a lovely clear, cool night. There was no moon in the sky but the stars were all shining brightly. I wondered how my sisters were doing. School would start soon, they were probably excited. My hand came to my neck and gripped my necklace. How I loved the simple piece of jewelry.

My thoughts drifted to Merlin, he had been acting weird since the moment he had held that crystal. I am not sure what that crystal did but it did something to him. On the ride home he avoided me, and then when we got here he made some lame excuse that he was busy. Before today he did everything he could for even five minutes with me, now he simply dismissed me.

I sighed. Things didn't feel right, not only between Merlin and I but just in general, something in the air felt ominous, I don't know what it was but it was not a nice feeling.

I stood and stretch, I decided to just get to bed, but when I turned around Damon stood near my bed. I let out a gasp of surprise.

-"Oh my God, Damon! You scared me ..."

He looked very sullen tonight. Typically he would have said some snarky or witty reply to my surprise but this evening he just watched me.

-"Scarlett ... I wanted to say ... I'm sorry ... for earlier, calling you an idiot, I shouldn't have said that."

This apology took me by surprise. Damon never said he was sorry. I was about to just shrug off his apology and tell him it wasn't a big deal, but I somehow knew that wasn't the right thing to say right now.

-"Thank you ... for apologizing."

Damon nodded and headed for the door. Before he could open it I spoke up.

-"Why are you helping Morgana? "

He didn't turned around, but he did turn his head slightly.

-"... Because ... she reminds me of ... me."

Damon quickly opened the door and slipped out.

* * *

Merlin was fast asleep when a voice woke him.

_"Merlin..."_

Merlin sat up and looked around, until he realized it was the dragon, Kilgharrah speaking to him telepathically.

_"I am waiting, Merlin. You gave your word. Now set me free, Merlin._"

Merlin cringed, he couldn't let him free ... the crystal ... it told him that the dragon would destroy Camelot and somehow Scarlett would get hurt. Merlin laid back down and put his pillow over his head.

_"MERLIN!"_

* * *

_**Author's note:** So there you have it. :) Again I know this is slow moving for some, but its important, its how I imagine the story going, this story is mostly writing itself lately, I just go where my thoughts take me :) Big changes coming in future chapters._

_Sneak Peak for Chapter 24 & 25 (possibly 26): Merlin is forced to make a very hard decision. The lines are drawn and enemies and friends become clearer for others to see. Damon is torn between two sides and Scarlett discovered where she came from._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**_Mystic Falls_**

It had been almost two months since Damon and Scarlett had gone missing. The sheriff had explored the woods with several volunteers looking for them; they even took a chance and had people diving in the lake. Nothing came up. Both had disappeared without a trace.

Alaric knew it was something supernatural. He had been with Damon moments before he just vanished. No one had any clues or ideas as to what happened to them. Stefan and Elena had visited many of Damon's old places he used to go too, but they came up empty. Alaric had visited Scarlett's home a few times but her father was very uncooperative. He thought Scarlett ran away with Damon. But that just didn't make sense. Both their cars were still in Mystic falls and neither one had even touched their bank accounts.

Scarlett father didn't want to help and he was useless to try and talk too. That's when Alaric did some digging. Damon had told him that she was a witch, but not your typical witch. He had tried to question the girl's father but when he brought up magic he blew up, her father told him to leave Scarlett's mutant side out of this, that if he dug into it he would regret it. Good thing he wasn't intimidated easily.

He talked to old teachers, babysitters, even took a look at her records and nothing unusual came up, until he tried to look at her birth certificate. For some reason it was hard to get his hands on a copy of it. But when he did, it only had her name on it and her date of birth. It had no mother's name, not even a location of where she was born, and when he tried to get more information on it no one seemed to have an answer.

Alaric had a few friends from Duke University who now worked in national records so he gave them a call. According to them no mother's name was ever filled out but he did get a place, which was only a few miles from Mystic Falls, they had also found the name of the person who had been present at the delivery. Scarlett had not been born in a hospital, so there were no official records.

Now he was headed to the woman's house that had been there. Whatever Scarlett's father was hiding about his daughter, Alaric was going to find out.

* * *

Over the next week things were strange in Camelot. People seemed more on edge, the lovely summer weather was growing cooler and it was gloomier. Something in the air felt strange, as if something ominous was coming.

Merlin was avoiding me. I rarely saw him, and when I did he would ignore me or dismiss me, a few times in the past week I had been coming down the same hall as him but as soon as he would see me, he would quickly turn around. Gaius wasn't talking either. He kept saying Merlin would come around, and he avoided my questions about why he was behaving so oddly.

It was extremely frustrating. I knew I was falling for Merlin, and I also knew that it was probably the most stupid thing I could ever do. I knew this man had one destiny, and he was very committed to that. I couldn't compete with that and I didn't want to either. But that didn't matter if he wouldn't even talk to me.

Even Damon was scarcely around, Arthur had increased patrols and guards around Camelot, and my heart just wasn't in helping Gaius, so I moped around the castle most of the time. Everyone was busy; it was harvest time, so it was easy for me to go unnoticed.

This morning I found myself wandering onto the training fields. Usually men were found here, but lately with patrols increase only a few knights trained every morning. This morning though it was only Arthur, he was practicing his archery.

-"Good morning Milady." Arthur called when he saw me approach.

-"Morning."

He had a crossbow in his hands and without much effort on his part he shot a bolt and hit almost the center of the large target at the end of the field.

-"What brings you here this morning?" He lowered the crossbow and reached for another bolt on the ground.

I shrugged.

-"Nothing ... I was just hoping ..." But I trailed off unable to finish what I wanted to say.

Arthur loaded the crossbow and brought it back up and aimed at the target. He shot the bolt and then gave me a side glance.

-"You were hoping Merlin was here." He finished for me.

I watched the bolt hit a bit off the center again. I didn't answer his question, but I knew I didn't have too.

-"You know what you two have is entirely inappropriate."

-"So says the Prince who loves a servant." I flinched at my callous words. I hated referring to Gwen as a servant. She might have been a servant to these people but she was my friend.

-"Then you should take the advice of a friend who is living the situation ... it will break your heart."

-"Well then I guess we can be heartbroken together, because I can't help what I feel, and I am sure you can't either." I smiled sadly.

Arthur lowered his crossbow and turned to me.

-"It's too bad I do not like you more than a friend Scarlett ... you and I would be perfectly suited." He flashed me a smile and I laughed at his comment.

Arthur was a very handsome guy. He had sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was also one of the most courageous and fearless man I had ever met. But I just didn't feel that attraction to him, that feeling where when I saw him my heart would skip a beat. Over the last couple months we had spent some time together, he often teased me, and I saw him more as a brother and a friend.

He set his crossbow down and went to retrieve his bolts from the target. While he walked the several yards I picked up a regular bow that was on the ground. I didn't know much about weapons and fighting, I didn't even like watching movies with fighting in it. I had never even touched a bow before, let alone shot one. As I examined the bow, Arthur walked back towards me; he wore a grin on his face.

-"Put that thing down before you hurt yourself." He teased.

I made a face and brought the bow up and aimed it at Arthur. I had no arrows but I pulled the string back and pretended to shoot it at him. When I let go of the string, he feigned being hit in the heart and fell over dramatically.

-"Can I try to really shoot it?" I asked eagerly.

Arthur picked his head up and grinned.

-"I don't know … you might try to really shoot me." He quickly came to his feet and found a few regular arrows. "Just make sure you aim at the target."

I took an arrow, and after a few minutes of fumbling around with it, I got the arrow situated and I held it up towards the target. I tried my best to make my breathing calm and labored. I held the bow up and lined up the arrow where I was hoping it would go. I watched it carefully and pulled the string back till it was taut, I checked my alignment one more time and I let go, I closed my eyes almost afraid of where my arrow was going to land.

I waited for Arthur to yell that I had shot something I wasn't supposed to but it never came. I cracked my eyes open and saw my arrow; it had hit the target, in fact it was not very far from the center of the bullseye.

-"Did I ... ?"

-"It has to be beginners luck ..." Arthur mumbled and grabbed another arrow; he shoved it in my hand.

Once again, I took a couple deep breathes and did exactly as I did before. This time I kept my eyes open and my arrow landed a bit left of my first arrow, but still close to the center. Arthur wore an expression of disbelief.

-"There is no way ..." He took another arrow, "again"

The third time was no different and landed within inches of the other two arrows.

-"How ... you must have shot before."

-"No, never" I shook my head.

-"Scarlett, I have been training since a child, it took me years to master archery … "

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say.

-"I'm …sorry …"

Arthur laughed.

-"Don't be, it's not every day someone bests me at something. Here keep practicing"

We spent most of the morning this way, I shot some arrows, and Arthur gave me some pointers. He even wanted me to try a moving target, but I wasn't quite ready for that yet. By late morning a small crowd of knights had gathered around and were quite enjoying the show, I guess it wasn't every day a woman came along and showed good skills in something other than chores.

I also got a thrill from this, not from the attention but from the fact that I was not as helpless as I thought I was. Since I had gotten here I had been attacked by some bandits and more recently when that battle broke out when we went to retrieve the crystal. There had been nothing I could do. I just stood there like a pole. This was empowering, knowing I could in fact do something to help myself.

-"Excuse me, Sire, the King wants to see you right away." One of the guards came through the crowd.

Arthur nodded and we both went to the throne room. While we made our way there a few of the knights nodded at me approvingly and some smiled. There was one bad thing about shooting arrows that I soon discovered. My fingers were bruised, cut and bleeding. I had not noticed till now, I had been having so much fun. I could see why knights had calloused hands and many of them wore gloves. I looked at my fingers and sucked in my breath. I quickly curled my fingers in my dress, I didn't want anyone seeing.

Uther was sitting in his chair; Gaius and Merlin were also here, along with a man I had never seen before. When we came in Arthur headed straight to his father and I stood off to the side, but Uther waved me over to come stand by him.

I had not only built a family like relationship with Arthur and a romance with Merlin, but Uther had come to care for me a great deal. I sometimes saw a good side of him, he was caring in his own way, and he loved Arthur more than anything in this world. He even loved his people and kingdom. His hate for magic was deeply rooted from something terrible that had happened to him, I just didn't know what.

-"I'm a herder from the northern plains, Sire. Three nights back, we were camping beneath the walls of Idirsholas." The stranger started.

-"I'm not sure I would've chosen such a place." Uther commented, I didn't miss the small shiver he gave.

-"Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, Sire."

-"And what is it you have to tell me?" Uther grew impatient.

-"While we were there we ... we saw smoke rising from the citadel." He said nervously.

-"And did you see anything else?" This time Gaius asked the question, he seemed concerned.

-"No."

-"Did you go inside?" Uther asked.

-"No. Nobody has stepped over that threshold for 300 years! You must know the legend, Sire."

Uther nodded but Gaius spoke.

-"When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the Knights of Medhir will ride again."

-"See to it that this man is fed and has a bed for the night." The guards nodded and escorted the man out of the throne room. Uther turned to Arthur. "Take a ride out there."

-"Why?"

-"So we can put people's minds at rest."

-"Surely this is superstitious nonsense?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

-"Gather the guards and do as I say." Snapped Uther.

Arthur nodded and was about to leave when Uther spoke again. "Wait …" He waved the guards to leave the throne room. When they did looked concerned.

-"I need you to be careful, Arthur. There is word that a powerful sorceress is near Camelot. "

-"Don't worry father we will be prepared."

-"She is powerful and not to be trifled with, be on guard, Morgause is trouble."

Arthur gave a nod and left the throne room.

* * *

Merlin headed to Arthur's room to pack a few things. He didn't expect to be gone long, the citadel was only a day's ride away, but you never knew what might happen. Arthur came in to get ready to go.

-"Merlin, help me with this armor will you."

Merlin hurried over to help. Arthur watched him carefully.

-"Merlin ... I've asked Scarlett to come with us."

Merlin dropped the shoulder armor he had been holding onto the ground.

-"What? Why would you do that?"

-"Because Merlin, I am in charge of this mission and I want her to come with us."

-"She could get hurt."

-"Now Merlin, it's almost like you cared." Arthur turned his head towards Merlin as he buckled the shoulder armor in place.

Merlin didn't answer but clamped his jaw tight. He cared. He cared to damn much. Arthur observed Merlin's reaction and noticed his friend's tension.

-"Look Merlin, I don't know what happened, what I do know is that for some unknown reason to me, Scarlett enjoys your company and has ... feelings for you. She is a beautiful girl and won't wait around forever. You should know, you see how the knights look at her... you need to man up and talk to the girl, because you are hurting her feelings and its really starting to tick me off."

Arthur put his belt and sword on and left the room. Merlin sighed. Arthur was right, he was being ridiculous in avoid Scarlett. He thought it was the right thing to do. After seeing her lifeless body in the crystal he had been having nightmares, every night. He couldn't bear the thought of Scarlett hurt or worse ... It made him physically ill.

Merlin made his way back to his tower to get his bag ready. When he came in, Gaius was at his table working. Merlin shoved a loaf of bread into his bag with a change of clothes.

-"Gaius, why is Uther so worried?"

-"Because the Knights of Medhir are a force to be reckoned with." Gaius didn't look up from his work.

Merlin set his bag down.

-"Do you believe the story as well?"

Gaius looked at Merlin.

-"It's more than a story, Merlin. Some 300 years ago, seven of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorcerer's call. One by one, they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake."

-"What happened?" Merlin asked riveted by the tale.

-"It was only after the sorcerer herself was killed that the Knights of Medhir finally grew still. Merlin, if what that herder says is true, then something has awoken them, and I fear for each and every one of us."

Merlin nodded and really hoped Gaius and Uther's worrying was for nothing.

When he got to the courtyard, everyone was ready to go. Arthur was taking eight knights, including Damon and Scarlett. They rode hard for some time through the forest. Merlin didn't get a chance to speak much to Scarlett; his mind was pre-occupied with what Gaius had told him. Those knights didn't sound like a good thing.

-"What is it, Merlin? Don't tell me you've been listening to Gaius's bedtime stories again." Arthur joked.

-"I just hope that's all they are."

-"We will be fine; we have Scarlett now to protect us."

Some of the knights laughed.

-"What do you mean?" Damon asked looking over his shoulder.

-"Scarlett, I suggest you tell your guardian what we have been up too."

-"We haven't been up to nothing." She said defensively.

-"She is an incredible archer; I have not seen skill like hers in years. With a little practice she will be the best in the kingdom." Arthur bragged.

-"What?!" Both Merlin and Damon said at the same time.

* * *

Damon looked at Scarlett in disbelief. It would seem that his little witch was hiding more than he had ever thought. Every time he saw her he found out something new. Now she was a skilled archer? What the hell else was hiding from him?

Truthfully, Damon had not spent as much time with Scarlett as he should have been; in fact he wasn't sure she was even still looking for a way to get home. Sadly he had to admit he had been preoccupied and had not, but Morgana still looked like she was his best ticket home.

Morgana was what was on his mind. Soon after the prisoner escaped, Damon had seen how Uther had eyed Morgana, and he knew something was up. He had gone to see her and she admitted to have gone to warn Alvaar and his men that Arthur was coming. She also helped Alvaar break out.

-"Why the hell did you do that Morgana?" Damon had blown up at her.

-"I didn't have a choice! He was there because of me."

-"That is ridiculous. He took the blame willingly; you didn't make him do that."

-"I could not in good conscience let him die at Uther's hands …" She had looked so sad and lost.

He also couldn't take a chance of Alvaar opening his big mouth. He knew from experience loose ends always came back to haunt you. So he had gone and looked for Alvaar. He hadn't gotten too far away. Damon saw to it that he would never reveal his or Morgana's secret.

Damon felt no regret for killing him without Morgana knowing. He was only looking out for them, something she might not understand just yet. Morgana had also promised him to never go behind his back like that. He told her he couldn't keep her safe if she kept secrets.

Damon gave Scarlett another glance as she was talking animatedly with Arthur and some of the knights. He might not be able to control one witch, but like hell he'd let Morgana make a fool out of him. He would keep her in tight reins because he was getting home one way or another.

As nightfall approached they made camp. Damon had been first on watch duty.

* * *

That evening Morgana was gazing out her window. Damon had left hours ago. He had been so kind to her lately. He checked in on her every night before bed, sometimes he would kiss her goodnight, others he would simply stay with her till she fell asleep. She had mixed emotions about Damon. He was so kind to her, but she was just not at a good place in her life right now.

Morgana noticed a small box on her windowsill. It hadn't been there earlier. She opened the little box and inside was note.

_My dearest Morgana, meet me tonight after sundown outside the castle gates.  
Morgause._

Morgana looked around her room confused but noticed nothing out of place or different. She quickly crumbled the note and tossed it in her fireplace. Tonight she would get to see her sister, she just hoped Damon was back by then; she wanted him there with her.

As evening came, Damon was not back, she could have waited a bit longer but Morgana was just too excited to see her sister again. She quickly put her dark cloak on and snuck out to the gates.

-"You look well." Morgause came out of the shadows from the small forest that lined the outer gates of Camelot.

-"I am well, thank you"

Morgause smiled warmly.

-"I am so glad to hear this." Morgause paused. "But you do not seem happy. Why is that?"

-"I would be happy if I didn't have to pretend."

-"Pretend?"

-"That I'm Uther's loving ward when I hate him. My only salvation is Damon … he keeps me sane in my darkest hour."

-"Have you ever imagined a new world, Morgana? One where Uther was no more?"

-"Sometimes." Morgana answered quietly.

-"This Damon … what is he to you?"

-"A friend …" She blushed, "he understands things I don't even have to explain. With him there is no hiding my hate for Uther."

-"Would you want Uther destroyed and his reign to end?"

Morgana closed her eyes briefly. Would she really want the man that took care of her for so long destroyed? Morgana's mind quickly went to Damon. He was ruthless. She recalled when they both left Alvaar's camp, how he had threatened Alvaar, he had showed no fear, no hesitation. He simply acted on what he felt was right. She wanted to be like that.

-"More than anything … But it doesn't matter what I want. The future's not of my making."

-"You are wrong, Morgana. You underestimate your importance. The decisions you make now will change the shape of everything that is to come." Morgause took Morgana's hands and squeeze them tightly.

-"What do you mean?"

-"Whose side are you on, Morgana? Are you with Uther? Or are you with me? Are you prepared to help me bring about his downfall? Is your friend willing to help us in our cause?"

Morgana didn't blink.

-"I am with you and I am ready. Damon and I will assist you."

-"I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear you say that."

Morgause eyes glowed and Morgana passed out in her arms. She laid Morgana on the ground and began to draw a circle around her with a stick.

-"Acenne slaep swylce cwalu... "Morgause chanted several times until Morgana began to glow.

Miles from Camelot, Damon was slowly pacing by the fire, he felt … different. He couldn't put a finger on it, something was off. Moments later he felt dizzy and past out.

The next morning Morgana woke up in her bed. She looked around a bit confused. She did not remember going to bed …

-"Good morning, Milady." Gwen was already in her room bustling around. "Did you …" Gwen yawned and blushed. "Did you sleep well?"

-"Yes … Better than you by the looks of it."

-"Sorry …" Gwen yawned again.

Morgana got up and dressed quickly. Poor Guinevere looked terrible, her skin was a tint lighter and she just looked ill.

-"Gwen, let me take you to see Gaius …"

She nodded and Morgana but her arm around the girl's shoulder. When they got to the tower, Guinevere sat on a small stool while Gaius rummaged through his small vials.

-"I fear there is something going around. You are the fifth person I've seen today, including the King."

Morgana was taken aback.

-"Uther is unwell?"

-"I am afraid so." Gaius accidently knocked a potion on the ground and the glass shattered. "Damn." He mumbled and bent down to pick up the bits of glass. "ohh …" He grabbed his forehead with one hand and the shelf with the other. "I think I will pick that up later … "

Morgana frowned and cleaned up Gaius's mess as he gave something to Gwen to take. Morgana was starting to get scared, what was going on? Everyone was coming down with some sort of illness.

* * *

Morning came and everyone awoke ready to go.

-"Damon why didn't you wake me for my watch?" One of the knights asked.

Damon shrugged.

-"I don't know … I must have fallen asleep."

A few of the knights laughed and made a few jokes.

Merlin watched Damon strangely. It wasn't like him to just fall asleep.

They soon mounted up. Arthur had already started riding, but Scarlett was lagging behind. Merlin motioned for his horse to approach her as she seemed to be struggling to get on her horse.

-"Are you alright?" He asked her quietly.

She seemed startled by his presence, but nodded. Watching her, it was almost like she couldn't get a good grip on the reins to boost herself up onto the horse. She would flinch every time she tried, but her grip would loosen and she would slip off.

Merlin got off his horse and walked next to Scarlett who wore a pained expression.

-"Scarlett …" He saw something red in her hand and yanked her hand to him. She tried to struggle and take her hand back. "Just let me see!"

When he opened her hand up her fingers were bleeding and blistered.

-"What happened!"

-"Its … nothing … it's from using the bow."

Merlin frowned and put his hand over hers and whispered _"forbaerning"_. Her wound closed up within seconds. She must have been in pain all yesterday during the ride, why didn't she mention it to him?

-"Why didn't you heal yourself?

-"I tried … it wouldn't work …" She frowned down at their joint hands.

-"Scarlett … I wanted to say …" But Merlin never got to finish, Arthur came riding by.

-"Come on, we don't have all day!" He snapped.

Merlin and Scarlett quickly got on their horses. The citadel was not far. They arrived within the hour.

Even though it was mid-morning the place had an ominous air about it. Clouds were so thick here it almost looked as though it was midnight. The sun broke through the clouds slightly giving the place an eerie blue glow. It was obvious no one ever came here. The castle was in severe need of repair.

Everyone dismounted near the tree line and slowly made their way inside the old castle. No one spoke, the place just felt … spooky.

-"What's that noise?" Merlin asked turning around quickly.

-"What noise?" Damon asked.

-"A sort of trembling sound."

-"That's your knees knocking together." Arthur commented back.

A few knights chuckled but not much humor was in their laughter.

They soon came to a large room; a fire pit was in the center of the room. Arthur quickly walked to the fire pit and checked the ashes as everyone explored the room curiously.

-"It would seem part of the herder's story was true. Probably just travelers passing through."

Merlin turned around to go back through the door they came from, but he stopped short.

-"Or maybe not …" He said with a strangled voice.

Merlin stood face to face with seven very large knights. They were several inches taller than he. They wore black plate armor from head to toe; they were also shrouded in black cloaks. Arthur whipped around and all seven knights took their swords out at the same time. The loud sound of their swords being drawn rang through the vacant citadel.

Without hesitation Arthur drew his sword and charged at the first knight with a fierce battle cry, the Dark Knight quickly parried his blows. The other Dark Knights all charged as well, one came straight for Merlin.

He never carried a sword, but he should start … he thought as he ducked when the Dark Knight swung hard and fast. Merlin stumbled back and fell, but quickly crawled away and stood, he scanned the room looking for Scarlett. The Dark Knight took advantage of his distraction and came at him again but Damon jumped in front of Merlin and caught the blow with his sword quickly deflecting it.

Damon fought hard, narrowly avoiding being sliced. These Dark Knights hit hard and were skilled, but Damon saw his chance and plunge his sword into the Knight's chest. He pulled out his sword with a satisfied grin but his smile soon fell. The Knight looked at where the sword went in, and brought its head back up to meet Damon's eyes. Damon shivered at the hallow holes he could see through the Knight's helm. The Knight let out a low animal like growl and brought its sword back up to swing at Damon's head.

Damon ducked and went back to fighting, he was positive his sword had gone in; by all means this Knight should be dead.

Merlin spotted Scarlett again; she was dodging left and right to avoid being hit by very hard blows coming from another Knight. Merlin wanted to blast the Knight with magic but he risked also hitting Scarlett so he called for Arthur.

Arthur looked back and seeing Scarlett struggling and barely avoiding being hit, he quickly ran to Scarlett and pierced his sword through the Dark Knight's back.

Nothing happened. The Dark Knight merely turned around and swung its sword at Arthur.

Merlin looked around frantically. Camelot's knights were not doing well. All of them were dead, except for Arthur and Damon who were each fighting three Dark Knights. The last Knight was still trying to get Scarlett. She had picked up a sword from one of the fallen knights and tried to parry a few blows, but they were hitting so hard that she almost impaled herself with her own sword.

Seeing the losing battle against these Knights that could not be killed, Arthur bellowed.

-"Run Merlin! … take Scarlett and run!"

Merlin avoided hits left and right from a Dark Knight that had come for him; he grabbed Scarlett by the arm and roughly pulled her to him, scarcely avoiding her getting her arm cut. Scarlett crashed into Merlin and he stumbled into Arthur.

-"Get OUT Merlin … do as I say!" Arthur screamed and pushed Merlin hard towards the door. Scarlett was clutching at his side tightly.

Merlin ran a little ways to the door and waited for Arthur and Damon. Damon swung his sword left and right and finally with vampire speed move behind one of the Dark Knights and kicked him hard into the wall, he made his way towards Arthur.

Both men were trying to make their way to the door but the seven Dark Knights were relentless. Merlin pushed Scarlett through the door and without another thought he looked up at the ceiling.

-"Ahreose thaec!" His eyes glowed amber and he grabbed Arthur and Damon's arm and pulled them with all his strength out of the room as rocks and dust came crumbling down onto the Dark Knights.

* * *

We had all ran and never stopped until we reached the tree line almost a mile away from the citadel. The only reason any of us had survive was thanks to Merlin's fast thinking and to have the ceiling crumble down on those Dark Knights. Too bad Arthur would never know it was Merlin that saved us all. At least for now. I was sure a few rocks would only slowed those Dark Knights, and they will soon would be looking for us.

We were all panting and out of breath, well all of us except Damon. When we reached the tree lines I fell to my knees out of pure exhaustion.

-"Did anyone else escape?" Arthur asked, he was bent forward with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

-"No ..." Damon shook his head. "Just us ..."

-"What the hell where those things?" I gasped.

-"I am assuming those were the Knights of Medhir ..."

-"What happened to your arm?" Arthur asked Merlin

Merlin looked at his upper arm.

-"Oh, I must have caught in on something."

-"Let me see." I rushed over and pulled his shirt up. The wound wasn't very deep, but it did look like a sword that cut him.

Arthur ripped off the bottom of his tunic and handed me a strip of the cloth.

-"Er, no. No, don't...You'll ruin it." Merlin protested.

-"Don't worry. You can mend it." Arthur smirked as I tied the cloth around his upper arm tightly.

-"We need to get back to Camelot, gather reinforcements." Damon said watching the citadel carefully.

Everyone nodded; we found our horses not too far. My arms and shoulders were killing me. Arthur and Damon made using swords look easy, but the few moments I held one to protect myself had just about pulled my arms from their sockets.

We rode hard and fast. The poor horses were exhausted.

As we stepped past the first gates of Camelot it was eerily quiet. We all dismounted in the lower town where two guards were slumped against the wall. Arthur ran to them.

-"Are they dead?" Merlin asked.

-"No ... "Arthur put his hand against one of the guards throat. "He's breathing."

I walked in further and all the merchants were in the same condition. Some were laying against their tables, others were just spread out on the ground. I checked a few of them and they all had a heartbeat and were breathing.

-"What happened to them." I whispered.

-"I don't know..." Damon said from behind me. I stood and his face blanched. "Morgana ..." He took off with vampire speed.

If Arthur noticed Damon leaving like he did, he didn't say anything. He jogged to the courtyard.

-"What the hell is going on?"

We all stood still and looked around. It was so strange, there were no sounds, and I had never heard it so quiet here before. All of sudden the clomping sounds of a horse was heard. We all turned to the noise, Arthur had his hand on the handle of his sword and Merlin had pushed me behind him. But all that came was a lone horse pulling a cart; the driver was in the same condition as all the other Camelot villagers.

-"I will get Gaius, come with me Scarlett." Merlin grabbed my hand and we ran towards the stairs.

But as we entered the palace we encounter two more guards who were slumped over.

-"Arthur!" I called out.

I bent down towards one of the guards, this one was lightly snoring. Arthur came running.

-"I think they are asleep ..."

-"Where is my father?" Arthur took off running towards the main castle, Merlin and I went to the tower to find Gaius, hopefully he had answers for us.

* * *

Damon rushed though the castle. He avoided guards and people who had fallen right where they stood. He knew they weren't dead so he didn't bother to stop, he could hear their heartbeats, and they were all slow and steady.

He headed straight for Morgana's room, her door was open, and he stopped in the middle. He scanned the room carefully. It appeared to empty until he saw movement behind the curtain. He stalked carefully to the long velvet curtain getting himself ready for battle and yanked it hard.

Morgana let out a blood curling scream.

-"It's me! It's me, Morgana!"

Her face showed much relief and she launched herself into Damon's arms and started to weep. Damon wrapped his arms around her and gently smoothed her hair back.

-"What happened Morgana?" He asked softly.

-"I—I don't know …" She was gasping for breath in obvious shock.

-"Calm down … Shhh …" He set his chin on top of her head, trying to sooth her. "Just relax … tell me what happened."

Morgana clung to him tightly like a small child. She was obvious terrified. Damon had never seen anyone so scared.

-"People … they were complaining they didn't feel well … they were tired and dizzy …" She take a few breaths.

-"Then what?"

-"They just started to fall asleep … everyone! I went all over the castle and even the courtyard … "

Damon pulled back and looked down at her face. She was very pale and shaky but nothing seemed physically wrong with her.

-"Was someone here?"

She shook her head no.

-"Then why were you hiding?"

-"I … I don't know, I was just scared …" Her hesitation made warning bells go off.

-"Morgana …" He looked down at her seriously, "tell me the truth, you know I can't help you otherwise." He looked towards the door to make sure no one was coming.

She moved from his grasp.

-"Please don't tell anyone … but my sister was here last night."

-"Morgause was here?"

-"She came to see me … she asked me questions …" Morgana was wringing her hands.

-"What sort of questions?" Damon walked in front of Morgana.

-"She wanted to know … if I would help her take Uther down." She said quietly.

Damon ran his hand through his hair.

-"This is not good … this has to be something she did."

-"But you have no proof! It could be someone else."

Damon heard footsteps coming from the hallway, Morgana must have heard them too because she gave him a pleading look.

-"Please Damon … don't say anything!" She whispered.

-"Fine … for now … " He gave her a last look and went to the door to see who was coming.

Arthur was walking down the hall frantically.

-"Damon … I cannot find my father!" He stopped at the door and looked inside seeing Morgana. "Morgana … where is my father? Why are you even awake?"

-"I – I don't know …"

Arthur looked at Damon and came into the room.

-"Did you find her in here?"

-"Yes … no one else seems to be awake." Damon answered.

Arthur walked to Morgana and gave her a suspicious look.

-"You must have seen or heard something!"

Morgana shook her head; her eyes were wild and worried.

-"Arthur, she's distressed." Damon growled, as he saw Arthur's temper starting to flare.

-"I didn't see anything!" She cried.

-"You saw people getting sick, what did you do Morgana?"

-"What could I do?" Her hands curled into a fist at her sides.

-"Morgana, I don't understand. Why is it that you're the only person awake?"

Arthur glared at Morgana for several seconds, then turned around and left the room.

* * *

-"Everyone is asleep, even Gaius …" Merlin and Scarlett ran down the hallway and finally met up with Arthur and Damon and surprisingly Morgana.

Merlin eyed Morgana strangely.

-"How come Morgana is not asleep?"

-"We don't know …" Arthur said tightly as he stomped into the King's bedroom.

Uther was indeed in his room, he was slumped over his desk. Arthur rushed over and checked on the King. Merlin watched Scarlett head to the open window.

-"uhmm … guys … "

Merlin rushed over and looked over Scarlett's shoulder. The King had a very far view of the entire village of Camelot, from the courtyard to the main gate entrance. There at the entrance Merlin saw what had Scarlett worried. Eight knights all in dark armor were slowly riding through the gates.

-"What is it?" Arthur asked seeing Merlin and Scarlett's scared expressions on their face.

Arthur walked to the window and let out a low curse.

-"I thought according to the legend there were only seven Knights …" Merlin said quietly.

-"Then who is the extra rider?" Scarlett looked back at Merlin.

-"I don't know … "

-"Camelot if defenseless, we need to hide my father."

Everyone nodded, agreeing. Everyone in the room could probably come to the same conclusion that no one liked Uther, but he was king. Merlin knew Uther needed to be protected, Arthur was in no way ready to be King yet, if there was a Camelot left to rule over, when all this was over that is.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed. :) This chapter was fun to write, I have never really written a detailed sword fight, I hope I did well enough. :)_

_**Next Chapter: Lines are drawn and alliances are made, friends and foes become clearer to everyone well almost everyone. Poor Scarlett and Damon are being drawn into a war they never meant to be part of, but feelings and motives are making them chose.**_

_Translation: _

_**forbaerning:** Heal_

_**Ahreose thaec:** Roof, fall down_

_(Morgause's spell):** Acenne slaep swylce cwalu:** Bring forth sleep resembling violent death._


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and comments and the PMs! I love hearing from you all, but careful I have been know to yap your ear off ... or would that be type your eyes out ... ? That just sounds gross. **

**This chapter was hard to write. It is very emotionally charged, and I am one of those writers that really get immerse in their work, so I often end up feeling what my character feels. I do this because it makes it easier to describe that emotion but its quite exhausting. **

**Please enjoy!**

**This chapter picked right up where the other left off.**

**Chapter 25**

The riders were quickly approaching and would soon reach the castle.

-"We have to move him; this will be the first place they look. We have to get him somewhere else." Arthur walked next to the King and looked down at him worried.

Morgana's hand flew to her throat.

-"What's going on?" She asked looking at Arthur, with alarm in her voice.

-"We are under attack. We have to move my father, Merlin you grab his legs. Damon here …" Arthur and Damon each held an arm to carry Uther.

Merlin held both the king's ankles but his butt was dragging on the floor.

-"You are not meant to sweep the floor with him! Pick up his feet!" Arthur snapped.

-"His feet aren't the problem." Merlin groaned, insinuating the king's back side was heavier than the rest of him.

Arthur glared at Merlin.

"Scarlett give him a hand."

Scarlett rushed over and grabbed one leg while Merlin held the other. Everyone headed down the corridor. Uther let out a soft snore and Merlin grinned.

-"It's not funny Merlin. " Arthur growled.

They came to one of the servant's bedroom and everyone let go of Uther except for Arthur.

-"We can't just leave him on the ground! We have to lift him onto the bed."

Merlin sighed. Uther was pretty damn heavy; he didn't want to hoist him up on the bed.

-"Why? He's asleep, he won't know." Merlin commented.

-"Merlin!"

-"Okay … here, I'll get him a pillow." Merlin walked to the bed and grabbed a pillow.

-"He's the king!" Arthur cried.

-"Fine, two pillows."

Scarlett took the pillows from his grasp and gave Merlin a warning look, but her eyes were shinning with humor and a small smile curled on her lips. She put the pillows on the ground and gently picked up Uther's head and set his head down on the pillows.

-"Who could have done this?... Morgana you are the only one not effected, there has to be a reason." Arthur wiped his brow. A slight sheen of sweat was starting to appear.

-"I don't know …" She whispered, her eyes were cast down.

-"That's all you keep saying! You must know something!" He yelled marching towards her.

Damon moved quickly and stood in front of Morgana.

-"She said Gaius gave her a potion. Isn't that right Morgana?" Damon looked over his shoulder at her.

-"When was she sick? She never said that."

-"She was the last one to be effected. Somehow the potion must have helped."

-"What about everyone else?" This time Scarlett asked. It was obvious she was skeptically as to why Morgana was fine when no one else was.

-"Gaius was too ill by then, he couldn't treat anyone else." Damon sure seemed to know a lot about what happened while only Morgana had been present.

Arthur eyes went from Morgana to Damon. Scarlett sat down on one of the chairs and pinched the bridge of her nose. Everyone here was starting to feel the effects of this illness. Merlin didn't feel so great either. He felt hot and feeling not all that great.

-"Arthur … I think …" Merlin couldn't finish though; he felt a wave of dizziness.

-"I know … I think we're getting sick." Arthur rubbed his face vigorously, "Merlin, you and Scarlett go look for this potion Gaius was working on; I will go find some servant's clothing to disguise my father. Morgana and Damon you guard him. Do not let anything happen to him, understood?" Damon nodded.

Merlin jogged his way to the tower but halfway there he had to stop. Scarlett was not keeping up. She looked awful. Her face was damp with perspiration, and she had a general look of unwell. He stopped and waited for her to catch up. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

-"Come on, just a bit further …" He encouraged her.

-"I'm just so tired …" She complained.

-"I know sweets … "

Merlin was tired as well but he wasn't going to let her see that. He could tell she was frighten, hell he was scared, if he didn't find a cure soon they would all be sleeping and those fast approaching Dark Knights would slay them all as they slept.

Reaching the tower he ran to his room to get his magic book. Scarlett busied herself getting them some water. He dropped the book on the table and quickly flipped through the pages. It was a little strange with Gaius right there. He had his head on his desk as if he had fallen asleep while working. Scarlett brought him over a canteen with water.

-"Thank you … look through the potion books, try and find what Gaius was working on."

Scarlett nodded and got to work right away. He figured if he kept her busy it would keep her mind off not feeling well. Merlin quickly found a spell to wake the sleeping.

-"Alright, Gaius. This is going to wake you … I hope." Merlin concentrated hard and said, "_Ic the Ic acwoce the!"_

Gaius sprung up and wore the goofiest grin he had ever seen. Scarlett gasped and smiled.

-"Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed feeling a brief moment of relief that his guardian was awake.

But Gaius didn't respond. In fact he had a blank stare on his face. Merlin waved his hand in front of his face.

-"err … Gaius? "

-"I don't think that was the right spell …"

Merlin flipped through the pages again.

-"Hmmm … let's try this … _bebeode thaet thu nu slaepest_!"

This time Gaius crumbled to the floor. He still wore his ridiculous grin but he was not awake. Merlin knelt next to Gaius and sighed.

-"Maybe not …" He sighed, as a desperate attempted he shook Gaius, "come on, Gaius, I need you to wake up!"

Merlin felt Scarlett hand on his shoulder, rubbing it, trying to comfort him.

-"I am not sure what to do …" Merlin mumbled, his eyes still on Gaius. His old friend had always been there for advice.

-"I don't know … I can't find any sort of potion he has made recently Merlin … do you think Damon and Morgana were lying?"

Merlin stood up and faced Scarlett. He had thought of that possibility. It didn't make much sense that only Morgana was awake and had gotten a cure.

-"I hope for our sake that they are not." Merlin rubbed his face with his hands. "I will be right back, you wait here, keep searching the books."

Merlin bent down and gave Scarlett a quick kiss, completely forgetting that he had been avoiding her for the last week and he ran.

He was going to see the Dragon. He had wanted to avoid going there at all cost; Kilgharrah had been trying to get him to come see him since he had promised to release him but never did. At this point though he was desperate and he would promise whatever he needed too to save Arthur and Scarlett.

As he descended into the catacombs of Camelot, Merlin came around the corner and there stood a Dark Knight. He was slowly walking down the corridor as if searching for someone or something. Merlin quickly dodged him and kept going down. He hoped the Dark Knights would stay away from his tower.

-"What's going on?! Why is everyone asleep?!"

Merlin came into the cave yelling, but it was unnecessary. Kilgharrah was laying on the small island in the middle of the endless pit. A small snore came from the dragon. Merlin spoke louder and impatiently. He didn't have time for his dragon's games. He had to get back up to Scarlett.

-"Please not you as well. I need your help!" He waited a moment and started to pace, "what am I going to do?! … I know you're listening to me."

Kilgharrah yawned and stretched like a cat.

-"I don't need to listen to you, Merlin. You always say the same thing: "Help me". And yet you refuse to give anything in return. Now you will face the consequence of that decision. Camelot's end is nigh, and there's nothing you can do about it."

-"I know I promised to free you, and I will!" He said desperately.

Kilgharrah laughed.

-"I will! I promise!" Merlin pleaded.

-"I no longer trust your promises." He growled

-"I swear on Scarlett's life!" Merlin gasped. He couldn't believe he actually had just said those words.

The dragon lowered its head towards Merlin and watched him very carefully.

-"Careful what you say."

-"You have to help me. …Please?" He begged.

-"Her life matters more to you than your own. This is an oath I believe you will honor."

Merlin nodded.

-"It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep. The power to maintain it is a very different matter. It will need more than just words to break this enchantment." Kilgharrah said wisely.

-"What do you mean?" Merlin wished for once the dragon would just come out and say it, not make a riddle out of everything.

-"You must eradicate the source, Merlin."

Merlin nodded, he felt a little better, he could find an object that was easy.

-"Great. What is that?"

The great Dragon shook its head.

-"Not what, but who. Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana."

Merlin sucked in his breath.

-"It can't be." He whispered in disbelief.

-"I have warned you about her in the past, but you have failed to take heed. She is dangerous!" The dragon was growing angry. "And now she has chosen to turn her back on her own."

-"How do I stop her?"

Kilgharrah amber eyes narrowed on him.

-"That is easy, young warlock. You must kill her."

-"No!" Merlin said faintly, he felt sick, and not because of the illness that he was slowly feeling the effects of. Morgana although not a close friend, she was a friend to him, and more importantly to Arthur, this would devastate him if Morgana were to die.

-"The spell is woven with magic of such power that even you are not immune. You must act now before it's too late. If you do not, then Camelot will fall and Arthur will die, the woman you love will perish, and the future you were destined to share, will die with you."

Merlin felt his whole body tremble. He could not phantom this. It was like his brain could not make a connection. He knew he wore an expression of horror on his face because it is what he felt. He was not a killer!

* * *

Merlin had been gone for some time; I was really hoping he was okay. I felt like crap. I felt like I had been awake for three days straight. I was hot and the dizzy spells were just awful. All I really wanted to do was curl up on the bed and take a nap. But I couldn't. I knew if I did that I wouldn't wake up.

I closed the sixth book I had browsed through and found nothing helpful at all for whatever it is we had, when Merlin came bursting through the door.

-"Merlin! I was starting to worry … "But I didn't finish, he looked awful, and not from this illness, it was something else. "What's wrong?" I rushed to him.

-"The Knights are in the castle."

I nodded but I knew that wasn't it. Merlin brushed by me and grabbed his leather bag, he was breathing hard and looked frantic, almost like a caged animal. His eyes went to all the books I had gone through, and with a growl his hand came up and he knocked all the books off the table angrily. He then put both his hands on the table and let his shoulders sag.

-"You won't find anything in the books … the illness … it's a spell." He said quietly, he was breathing hard.

-"A spell? Well okay, we can break it right? We can look for a counter-spell or something." I hurried to the table and grabbed Merlin's magic book.

But Merlin stopped me.

-"Scarlett … I want to apologize for how I have acted this past week … you did not deserve the cold shoulder from me."

I looked at Merlin and searched his face for some sort of answer at this change of topic and mood.

-"I … Scarlett … I was trying to protect you, but I see now that our destinies are intertwine, whether I push you away or not."

Merlin took my hands and gave me such a loving look that my heart almost melted on the spot. I wanted to say something just as lovely, but my brain was not only tired from this spell on us, but his kind words always made me tongue tied.

-"When we got the crystal back … it showed me something … a future that terrified me. "

And his eyes didn't lie, whatever this crystal had shown him, had really shook him.

-"Merlin … I don't have much wisdom, or know a lot about magic, or even destinies. Not long ago my biggest dilemma was if I should wear those shoes with those pants … but I can tell you one thing, our futures are not set in stone. We are all free people to make our own choices. "I brought my hand up and cupped his cheek. "You could have turned away when you learned your destiny, when you found out you had save Arthur over and over … but you didn't, you stayed. You are here now. You don't have to be, whatever you saw … it might never happen."

Merlin broke into a sad smile and hugged me tightly. I was extremely curious to know what he had saw that scared him so much. Merlin was no coward and didn't run in fear from things, but I also knew I shouldn't push, that he would tell me when he was ready.

Merlin wavered slightly on his feet. The spell was getting to him too. I broke from our embrace and had him sit down on one of the stools. As he sat, I felt this need to be near him and I couldn't help myself and stepped closer.

He looked up at me with a searing look; he grabbed my hands and spoke quietly.

-"I watched you … when you came to Camelot the first time. You were with Damon, you were both arguing about something, and he pulled your hood over your head, you looked so mad at him," Merlin lips curled into a small smile. "Then he took off, leaving you there, I saw the fear in your eyes when he left you … and … and … I knew then that I loved you."

I was so shocked by this revelation. Let alone the fact that he had seen me before we met but by his declaration of love. I took a bold step before I lost the nerve and then another till I was between his legs. I almost did lose my nerve when I felt his hot breath on my collar bone.

-"Why?" I whispered. How could he have known then …?

-"Because ... " he took in a breath of air and let it out as if trying to gather his courage. "I could see your heart. You held it, there, for everyone for see. And I was worried … that it would be hurt. And more than anything in my life at that moment I wanted to keep it safe keep you safe."

-"Merlin … " I was speechless … but a part of me wondered where this was coming from. Was he just afraid we were not going to make it? I didn't want a fear love declaration...

I looked down at him and unable to resist I ran my thumb across his plump lower lip, and he closed his eyes, his long black lashes gracing the tops of his angular cheeks. My heart pushed against my ribs, pumping so much blood, I almost felt faint.

I leaned down, replacing my fingers with my lips. The kiss was tender, only skimming the surface of his mouth with my own. He didn't demand more or move away. He let me explore him. I ran the tips of my fingers down the sides of his face, noting how soft his skin was, how the merest indication of stubble grazed my fingers.

Suddenly overcome with the biting need to gaze on his exquisite face, I pulled away, my index finger perched at the bottom of his cheek.

-"You're beautiful," I whispered

Merlin opened his indigo blue eyes. I could see the storm of emotions flooding his gaze. Although the kiss was brief, it had been like no other kiss we had shared. Over the months we had fallen to our most primal needs and simply acted on instincts and what felt good. To touch and feel … and it all had been nice, but this kiss … this kiss I knew I would remember for an eternity.

-"I can't keep fighting this, Scarlett." He sighed. "I tried to ignore you, I tried to forget you. But everything I do is useless. "

I leaned down, and he lifted his head to meet my lips. His hands roamed down my back, resting on my bottom as my tongue worked its way into his mouth. He pulled me into him as if he couldn't stomach the idea of any air separating us.

A tiny internal voice of doom interrupted the dance of our tongues and whispered that I was becoming dangerously gone, on the brink of something that I wasn't ready for and that we didn't have time for. With a groan, I broke the seal between us. I licked my lips, wanting to get every last taste of him.

He gave me that beautiful smile that I loved to see on his face but didn't loosen his grasp around my waist.

-"Merlin … we will make it out of this, so if you said those words just because –" But he didn't let me finish. This time it was his turn to put his finger on my lips.

-"It is not because we are in mortal peril I said what I did. They are feelings I have felt since the moment I saw you, and when you crashed into me and you looked at me … I knew I was lost to you."

I traced his hairline, and felt a moment of guilt because I wasn't sure I could return the words. I knew I felt something for him, I knew I'd do anything for him. I was not ready to share my feelings with him quite yet, no I had been burnt to many times to put myself out there.

Merlin moved me back a little and stood.

-"We have to get back to Arthur … " Once again his mood had changed. I felt that caged feeling from him again.

I nodded not daring to look at his face, he slipped his hand under my chin and he tilted my head up.

-"Scarlett … I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad, I just needed to tell you, for you to know. I know you feel the same way, and you will tell me when you are ready." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and walked to one of Gaius's shelves.

I watched him grabbed a small bottle and grip it tightly. He turned to me with such sadness in his eyes that my heart stopped for a moment.

-"I have to kill Morgana." He whispered.

He walked over and put the small bottle in my hand. It was hemlock, which was a very toxic poison. I looked up at him confused. This might explain why he looked like someone had just died.

-"What? Why?"

-"The dragon … he told me this illness is from a powerful spell that I can't break, and Morgana is the one keeping the spell going, she has to die to stop the spell."

* * *

Morgana was pacing in the servant's room back and forth.

-"If you keep pacing like that you will wear out the floor … " She was making Damon crazy, he couldn't think with her anxiously going back and forth.

-"So tell me again what you remember after you went to see Morgause."

Morgana stood in the middle of the room and played with her necklace.

-"She asked me where I stood, with or against her, and I told her with her … and then I don't know I don't remember anything except waking in my bed this morning." She sighed frustrated.

Damon stood and pondered this for a moment.

-"It's safe to assume she is behind this, Morgana …" Morgana gave him a pleading look but he ignored her, "whatever she did she made you immune to the sickness that is going around. We can't let the others find out or you'll have to tell them about Morgause … and Uther warned Arthur yesterday about her."

-"He did? How does he know …"

-"I don't know, he didn't say anything about her being your sister, just to watch out for her."

Morgana paled and looked like she might fall apart. Damon marched to her and grabbed each of her arms.

-"Morgana you have to keep it together! I think our best bet is to get the hell out of Camelot. Arthur and everyone will figure it out sooner or later. And with these Knights I can't keep you safe here, they can't be killed."

Morgana's eyes were bright and she looked at Damon with trust. Her lips were slightly parted, she quickly licked her lips and Damon groaned inside. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him but he felt a almost irresistible urge to kiss her.

Damon wasn't one for restrained. He dipped his head down and claimed Morgana's lips without warning. He had kissed her before, but those had been all chastised kisses, and that was saying a lot for him. He didn't do slow and gentle.

When he kissed her now, it was blatantly carnal, a deep claiming of her mouth that mimicked the hard thrust of his hips where they pressed against her. The hand at her back pulled her forward. He made it clear to her that if she were to tumble down with him now; there would be no coming back.

As if to drive home his point, Damon smoothed the flat of his hand higher, up to the slope of her throat. He bared her neck and bent down over her, dragging his tongue along the path of her carotid. He let his fangs come out and he very subtlety dragged them along to a tender spot just below her ear.

A tremor of uncertainly rippled through her. She gave an unsure push against his chest. Damon chuckled cruelly and released her, he let his fangs and features get back to normal before he gave her a heated look.

Morgana was flush and seemed torn between going back into his arms or staying as far away from him as she could. He wasn't sure what had just come over him, but he certainly didn't regret it.

Just then Arthur came running in and shut the door. He looked awful. His skin appeared clammy and his eyes were slightly glazed over. He leaned against the closed door.

-"The Knights are in the castle." He said, "and the eight Knight is Morgause, I am sure of it."

-"Morgause?!" Morgana exclaimed in a strangled voice.

* * *

Merlin grabbed the canteen off the table and gave Gaius a last glance.

-"We have to go."

Scarlett nodded but before they left the room she walked to him. Merlin had told her he loved her. He wasn't too sure how that had come about. It had just come out. He had to tell her, he was afraid when this was all over … things would be different. He could feel it, whether that was good or bad was to remain to be seen.

Scarlett took his hand and slipped the small bottle of hemlock into his hand. She closed his fingers tightly around it and then wrapped her hand around his.

-"Whatever you decide to do Merlin, I will support you and I will be here for you." She brought their jointed hands up and placed a soft kiss against his knuckles.

Merlin wanted to weep. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve to make this sort of decision. He wasn't a killer. He didn't want Morgana killed! But he couldn't let everyone in Camelot parish either. Not wanting to dwell on these feelings he tugged Scarlett out the door as they made their way to the castle where they had left Arthur.

As they neared the chambers that Uther was in Scarlett stopped briefly at the large window that overlooked the courtyard. Merlin backtracked and looked outside. Eight horses were in the courtyard but the Dark Knights were nowhere in sight. That's when Merlin turned around and a Dark Knight swung it sword at them. Merlin grabbed Scarlett and pushed her hard out of the way, making her fall to the ground.

He put his hand up and without another thought yelled, _"__Astrice! "_ The spell threw the Knight against the wall hard. Merlin rushed over to where Scarlett was laying on the ground and helped her up, and they both ran to the room.

Merlin rushed into the chambers and slammed the door shut after Scarlett had come in. She was panting but seemed alright.

-"They're closing in! We need to move now!"

Arthur nodded.

-"I know, Damon had the idea to take my father to the cart outside, we can get him out of Camelot, fast."

Merlin nodded. It seemed like a good idea. He watched Damon for a moment; he showed no signs of being ill. Maybe vampires were immune to the spell?

-"We can't carry him all the way to the courtyard with those Knights out there and most of us not feeling that great." Scarlett commented looking pointedly at Morgana.

-"We won't have too. I made this; we're going to pull him." Arthur held up severely bed sheets put together to look like some sort of harness.

Arthur went to the door and looked outside while Merlin, Damon and Scarlett all got Uther into the homemade harness. Within moments Arthur rushed back into the room and drew his swords.

-"Everyone get down, and keep quiet!"

Arthur hid behind a column, Merlin ducked by the bed. He drew Scarlett close to him. Damon drew his sword and stood near Arthur and Morgana hid behind the changing screen.

The door made a soft click and was open; we could hear the steely footsteps of a Knight walking into the room. Arthur jumped out and launched himself at the Dark Knight.

-"Protect the King! Get him out of here!" He yelled.

Damon grabbed one of the ends of the sheet as did Merlin and started to pull Uther; they left the room and went down the corridor. Morgana and Scarlett kept up with them. The clangs of Arthur's sword could be heard loudly through the silent castle and brought in more Dark Knights.

-"Scarlett! Get over here!" Damon bellowed as he dropped his corner that he was pulling, he stop walking and waited for the second Knight that was seen marching down the hall towards them.

Scarlett didn't reach it in time, Morgana was closer and grabbed her corner and helped Merlin pull. As they pulled, Scarlett was half running backwards, they all watched Damon parry hard blows from the Dark Knight, going right then left.

They were almost at the end of hall, when a third Knight came from one of the branching rooms and walked with speed towards them, with its sword held high, quickly catching up to them, when Morgana suddenly tripped and fell.

-"Merlin!" She screamed. She scooted and backed away on her butt till her back hit the wall.

Merlin paused, he gave Morgana a hard stare, then he looked back at the fast approaching Dark Knight and Scarlett who had grabbed the corner Morgana had lost. Morgana was whimpering as the Dark Knight closed in.

Merlin blinked and swallowed hard, and with more determination he ignored Morgana's plea for help and resumed pulling Uther.

Morgana looked back towards him.

-"Please!" She screamed with so much desperation in her voice.

Merlin turned his head as did Scarlett and they both pulled harder till they got to the end of the hallway. There they both stopped and watch the Dark Knight swing its sword towards Morgana's neck, she let out a blood curly shriek. But the sword never made contact. It stopped inches from her neck.

The Dark Knight gave her a quizzical look, then looked at towards Merlin and Scarlett and started to stalked towards them again. Merlin looked at Scarlett.

-"Hurry! Pull!" He yelled.

But the Dark Knight was too fast. He caught up to them within moment. Merlin stopped pulling and stood his ground. He raised his hands, getting ready to blast him as the Dark Knight raised its sword. But Arthur came running and with a hard shoved he sent the Dark Knight tumbling down the stairs that were nearby.

Damon soon rushed in and grabbed Morgana's hand while Arthur and Merlin pulled Uther into the throne room, which was only a few steps away. Once inside they shut the giant wood doors and put up the barricade.

Arthur and Merlin leaned against the barricaded door, breathing hard.

-"We couldn't find any cure Gaius was working on." Scarlett said in a low tone.

-"Morgana, we need the remedy that Gaius gave you." Arthur said in between heavy breathes.

Morgana looked around frantically.

-"Morgana!" Arthur yelled.

-"I don't have it!"

-"I know that, but you must remember what it was, what was in it? He pushed himself off the door and slowly stalked towards her. "Come on, Morgana!" He screamed. "We can't keep going much longer! Think!"

Merlin watched her with disgust. She knew! She must know she was the cause of this … didn't she care she was going to get all of us killed?

Scarlett was panting hard, she could barely stand.

-"I'm sorry! I …"

Damon was looking out the window.

-"It doesn't matter, we can't get it now anyway, were trapped."

-"There has to be something we can do!" Arthur paced the length of the throne room.

Merlin pushed himself from the door and stumbled towards Morgana.

-"Why didn't that Knight kill you?" He whispered to Morgana.

-"How do I know? Because I'm a woman?"

-"Yeah … maybe." Merlin grounded out.

-"Unless we can rid ourselves of this sickness, then I don't see how we're going to get out of this …" Arthur hung his head for a moment.

-"We have to destroy the source of the magic," Scarlett said, as she walked slowly towards Arthur. She was pale and her eyes were red.

-"Which is?"

Scarlett looked at Morgana and glared at her. Morgana deterred her eyes from hers.

-"I don't know …" She finished.

-"We can use the sheets and lower the King to the cart down below." Damon said suddenly.

Merlin swallowed thickly and wiped his forehead. Arthur looked terrible as well. He was sweating profusely and like Scarlett his eyes were red, his breathing was shallow.

-"Morgana you, Scarlett and Merlin cut the cloth and tie it together. Arthur and I will get the cart and bring it to the window."

Arthur nodded. Merlin didn't like the sound of this plan. Two against eight … it was a suicide mission.

-"Damon …" Morgana obviously understood what this plan meant as well.

-"Morgana just do as I say!" Damon snapped.

Damon walked to the door with Arthur and Merlin.

-"I am coming with you!" Scarlett announced.

-"No. No way!" Arthur turned around so fast that he almost fell over. "You stay here and protect my father with Morgana and Merlin."

Scarlett walked to the King's throne and reached for the crossbow that hung on the wall behind it.

-"No, you told me I was the best you saw, you could use me."

At this very moment everything slowed down into slow motion for Merlin. All he could see was Scarlett's lifeless body, the vision the crystal had showed him. He blinked several times to get rid of those images, when he did Scarlett walked with determination as she held the large crossbow in her small hands. She had put a small quiver over her shoulder.

-"No! I am not letting you do this!" Merlin turned towards Damon, looking for any sort of help. "Tell her she cannot do this!"

Damon shrugged and Arthur put a hand on his shoulder.

-"Merlin … we have little hope as it is, she is a good archer, she will do more good with us."

Merlin blinked back some tears that were building. He knew Arthur was right, unless he could kill Morgana before …

Scarlett stopped inches from him and wrapped her arms around him. The first display of affection neither one had ever shown in front of anyone. But he didn't care what Damon or anyone else had to say. Scarlett pulled back and cupped his face in her hands.

-"I have to do this … You saved me countless times, now it's my turn." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his sweaty cheek, she whispered only for him, "You know what you have to do."

Merlin tried hard to hold back a sob as he clutched to Scarlett tightly.

-"Please be careful …" His forehead was pressed against hers.

Scarlett gave him a small smile and wiped a tear from his cheek.

-"Always …"

Arthur coughed from behind them, telling them it was time.

Merlin reluctantly let go and went to the door to help take off the barricade. Arthur was leaning on the door, he looked like death. His hair was messy, he was almost a sickly yellow color, he was sweating something terrible and his eyes were glassy.

-"You won't reach the cart … its suicide." Merlin mumbled. He pressed his back to the door, getting ready to lift the large, heavy piece of wood that held the door shut.

-"We have no other choice. With Damon and Scarlett we might … " Both Arthur and Merlin gazed moved to Scarlett. She looked just like Arthur; she had that sickly tint, and sweating. She had put her hair in a hasty ponytail.

They both watched her as she was talking heatedly with Damon. He was probably scolding her for volunteering to go. Merlin grinned at her angry expression while Damon was talking to her. He didn't want her to go, but Arthur was right, and if she got out she could escape Camelot and save herself.

-"How are you feeling?" Merlin asked Arthur.

Arthur blinked slowly.

-"Not bad … you?" Arthur said sluggishly.

-"Never better … " Merlin lied as he let his head rest for a moment against the door.

-"Get me a pillow, could you?" Arthur shut his eyes and didn't reopen them.

-"Don't mess around." Merlin turned his head towards Arthur. But he didn't respond. "Arthur you … Arthur?" Merlin pushed himself painfully off the door. "You need to stay awake!" Merlin did the only thing he could think of. He smacked Arthur in the face.

Arthur jumped and stumbled.

-"Merlin!" He yelled.

-"That's better!" Merlin grinned.

Arthur grabbed the canteen and splashed himself in the face with some water. Damon came over and all three men hoisted up the large piece of wood that held the doors closed.

-"If I ever need a servant in the next life … " Arthur joked as he drew his sword getting ready to leave.

-"Don't ask me." Merlin gave a brave smile, but he felt such dread.

Damon gave Morgana a last glance and nodded to her, as he ran out of the room and the clang of metal was heard. Scarlett stood behind Arthur.

-"Just follow me, and do as I say." Arthur told Scarlett.

She nodded and before leaving she gave Merlin a hard kiss. He gripped her tightly.

-"When you reach the exit, run ... just run please ... " he pulled back slightly to make sure he got a good last look at her. "I love you Scarlett."

Arthur ran out and Scarlett rushed behind him, giving him a last glance. He heard Arthur's battle cry as he charged out, and him calling out orders to Scarlett. Merlin shut the door and clenched his fist.

This had to end, now, and only he could end it. He rushed to Morgana's side as she tore the cloth into strips.

-"They won't survive out there." She said, her face was creased with worry.

-"I know … " Merlin said tightly.

Merlin knelt near Morgana and started to tear cloth, he stopped for a moment when she was not looking and he turned his back to her. He pretended to take a drink from the canteen, but instead he brought out the small bottle of hemlock. Without hesitation he dumped the entire bottle into the canteen. He shoved the small bottle of poison back into his pocket.

-"Here, have some water." He thrust the canteen to her.

-"No … thank you." She shook her head.

Merlin went back to tearing cloth for several more minutes till he stood up and went to the main door. He could still hear the sound of swords and grunts, but they were a bit further down the hall.

He came back and picked up the canteen and pretended to take a long drink from it. He then once again offered it to Morgana.

-"Drink, before I finish it all …"

Morgana sighed and took it.

-"Thank you …" She whispered, she took a very slow drink from it.

She put the canteen down and grabbed the cloth to tear it.

Merlin kept his back to her, until he heard her coughing. She brought her hand to her throat and Merlin turned around. He tried to keep his features composed but seeing the fear and betrayal in Morgana's eyes was almost more than he could bear. She started to wheeze and scratched her nails at her throat. Hemlock was very poisonous and acted fast, first shutting down a person's repertory.

Morgana eyes were pleading on Merlin, it appeared like she wanted to say something to him, but all that came out were wheezes and painful gasp. She almost looked like a fish out of water gasping for breath. Merlin collapse to his knees and reached out to Morgana.

-"I'm so sorry ... " He whispered.

Her eyes were wild as she tried to push him away, but not breathing properly was making her unable to fight him off. Merlin gathered her in his arms, she flipped herself over but unable to move she collapse against Merlin's chest. Merlin let out a cry, he held her tightly. Morgana clawed at his hands and arms trying to get away from him, or just as a simple reaction to slowly losing the ability of breath.

He had to do this he repeated over and over in his head as he watched Morgana slowly die ... at his hands. He was doing this to save Scarlett, Arthur and Camelot ... but those words did little to calm his tears of guilt that flowed freely.

* * *

Damon fought hard. He never thought he would find himself in this situation, fighting with a sword in medieval times, against un-killable Knights. It was a hell of a way to go. He was not delusional. He tried to snap these Knights neck, pierce them, nothing worked. He had gotten a few good blows and tore one of the Knight's arms off, but it did little to deter them.

They had made some progress and were almost outside, but Arthur was tiring fast, and even though Damon was a supernatural creature, he was getting tired. He had been hit a few times, in his arm and his side were injured, he was sure he had a broken rib.

Arthur and Damon had formed a small barrier and fought the Knights, keeping Scarlett a few feet behind them as she shot off bolts, but she was just as exhausted and could barely hold the crossbow up anymore, and the bolts did little to hurt or stop the Knights. Damon knew it was a matter of time before his injuries affected Scarlett.

That's when Damon heard something. Not the typical sounds he had been hearing, clangs of swords, grunts of pain and battle cries. No this was something else ... like someone gasping for breath, it was very faint, and definitely belonged to a woman. Damon looked back at Scarlett; she was slumped against the wall trying to reload a bolt into her crossbow.

That's when a woman appeared at the end of the hallway. She had long blonde hair, and the same eyes as Morgana ... this had to be Morgause.

-"Arthur!" Damon called and pointed at her. Arthur nodded and tried to make his way to her.

He heard the wheezing again, then he saw Morgause stumble, but she seemed unhurt. That's when he connected the dots. The gasping was Morgana!

-"Morgana." Damon shoved the Dark Knight hard sending him flying against the wall. As he hit the wall the Knight crumbled and didn't get back up, and strangely all the Dark Knights around them stilled, all fell to the ground. Arthur noticed but he was charging for Morgause.

Damon had to go see Morgana, something was wrong ... He was about to run with vampire speed but suddenly he found himself being slammed hard into the wall, he dropped his sword with a loud crash. He shut his eyes briefly at the pain that surge through his body, when he opened his eyes he expected to see someone in front of him, holding him, but no one was there.

He tried to move but he was unable to move his body. He twisted his head and saw he was a few feet off the ground. Looking around all he could see was Scarlett, she was stumbling towards him. She held the wall, like a crutch, she was in obvious pain.

-"I'm sorry Damon ... " She said quietly.

He looked around wildly but seeing nothing he came to the conclusion Scarlett was holding him here, somehow.

-"Let me down Scarlett, Morgana is in trouble!" He said urgently.

She tried to stand a bit taller; her one arm was around her waist, clutching it.

-"I know ..."

-"What do you mean? Let me fucking down!" Damon tried to wrench himself but he just couldn't move.

-"Morgana caused this ... she has to die. I can't let you ..." She stumbled to her knees.

Damon understood now, Morgause had somehow tied the Dark Knights to Morgana, that's why she never got sick, that's why the Knight didn't kill her. And that was why the Knights all crumbled, Morgana was dying. Damon let out a bellow of frustration and somehow he blasted Scarlett against the wall hard, causing her to let her magical hold of him him go.

He fell from the wall onto his knees, he groaned and slowly stood, his side was still hurting but the pain was a bit more manageable, once he fed he'd be back to normal.

He walked to Scarlett and looked down at her. She was breathing, he just knocked her out. It would seem her and Merlin knew more about Morgana and him then he had assumed.

He glanced down the hallway to where the throne room was located and listened. Morgana's gasping was becoming more desperate and erratic, Damon looked back at Scarlett again, and she let out a small moan of pain.

Damon was at a crossroad, he knew he couldn't save both. He had to go to one or the other.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**This chapter was a bit longer, sorry about that, I just couldn't see ending till I did, that was enough of a cliffhanger ;)**_

_**This was quite a chapter. Ahh poor Damon ... choices choices ...**_

_**Translations:  
**__Ic acwoce the: I revive thee__**  
**____bebeode thaet thu nu slaepest: I thee command that you not sleep.__  
_

_**Please R&R I love to hear from all of you.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to everyone who read my story. And thank you for all the reviews. I do appreciate it and love hearing from you. Don't forget to visit my Tumblr page for exclusive videos, pictures,music and previews. The link is located in my profile.**

**Chapter 26**

Damon felt like his feet were full of lead. He wanted to run to Morgana, but Scarlett was not looking well. He could see where he had been stabbed on her now, the front of her dress, right below her breast was staining slowly with blood as well as her upper arm, the arm wound looked worse, it was making a small puddle of blood on the ground below her.

Damon swore and flipped her on her back. Her right cheek was turning purple from hitting the wall. He hadn't meant to hurt Scarlett, he had somehow taken the spell she was doing on him and turned it around. Now he had a dilemma, which asset did he want to protect more? Damon did the only thing he could think of. He bit his wrist harshly and pressed it to Scarlett's lips.

-"Come on ..." He rubbed his bloody wrist to her pale, chapped lips.

After a few attempts he hoped she swallowed a couple drops of his blood, which is all it would take to help her heal up. But he couldn't spare any more time here, Morgana was his ticket home, or at least it's what he kept telling himself. With vampire speed he took off towards the throne room. He past Morgause and Arthur still locked in battle and came to a stop in front of the large wood doors that kept the throne room safe. Without hesitation he plowed into the door with his shoulder, once, then twice. He felt the wood warped slightly. He backed away and ran full speed into the door again, this time half the door collapse to the ground with a loud crash, the other half exploded in small splinters.

Damon stumbled into the room and stopped. The scene he came into was hard to take in. Morgana laid limply in Merlin's arms. She was pale, paler than usual. Merlin watched him carefully, he didn't look much better. His face was all sweaty, his eyes were blood shot, and he had obviously been weeping over Morgana. He couldn't understand why, he had just tried to kill her, so why feel regret now?

Damon rushed over and roughly grabbed Morgana from Merlin's arms.

-"Morgana!" He shook her as he cradled her limp body in his arms.

Morgana didn't respond or move. He turned towards Merlin.

-"What did you do!"

-"I had too" Merlin said in a small weak voice.

Damon moved his gaze over Morgana's face and let it roamed over her body. She showed no signs of physical damage.

-"You poisoned her ..." he could smell the sickly smell coming from her.

-"I didn't have a choice Damon -"

Damon growled and bit his wrist again, since it had already healed, and pressed it to Morgana's lips. Unlike Scarlett, Morgana did drink.

-"That will not work on her vampire." A voice came from the door.

Morgause stormed in a stood a safe distance of Damon. Arthur came in seconds later behind Morgause with his sword drawn, he only took a few seconds to assess the situation and he immediately charged at Morgause.

She had obviously had enough of playing with him and with a few words she mumbled Arthur was stuck in place as if she had put glue under his boots. Damon ignored Arthur's struggling and removed his wrist from Morgana's lips which were stained bright red now.

-"Why won't my blood work?"

-"Because of the enchantment I put on her, it makes her immune to all magical spells and enchantments. This includes vampire blood."

Damon glared at Morgause and looked around frantically, he had to figure out something soon or Morgana would die. Her heart had already slowed so much it was barely beating.

Morgause turned her head towards Merlin.

-"Tell me what poison you gave her, or you shall die!"

Merlin could barely hold his head up anymore, he was so weaken by the spell. He slowly and painfully lifted his gaze to Morgause.

-"Then she'll die with me. I don't want this any more than you, but you gave me no choice. Stop this enchantment on Camelot and you can save her."

Damon watched carefully as Morgause absorb the fact that she had loss this battle. The fate of her sister was in her hands. Morgause's eyes briefly turned to amber as she incanted,

_-"Astyre us thanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, eower sawlas. Rid eft ond forsleah eft."_

Merlin dug into his pocket and brought out the small bottle of hemlock. Morgause snatched it from his hands. She hurried to Morgana and with care she brushed her hair from her forehead.

Arthur struggled in the background harder, not giving up his fight.

-"This is not over." Morgause said over her shoulder as she gripped Damon's hand hard and kept her hand on Morgana's forehead. _"Bedyrene us! Astyre us thanonweard." _Morgause yelled and in a large thick white cloud of smoke she, Damon and Morgana had disappeared.

* * *

It was all so strange, within moments after Morgause released her spell over Camelot, Merlin started to feel better. His head was clearing up and he didn't feel like he was in such in a fog. Arthur was released from his hold and ran to Uther, who still lay safely on the ground.

-"Merlin … what in the hell just happened …"

Merlin shook his head. He had no seen that coming, not only had Damon come to rescue of Morgana, Morgause had taken them all god knows where. In a way Merlin was relieved that Damon and Morgause had showed up and will hopefully save Morgana. He didn't want this, any of it.

He could accept his destiny, that he had been born this way and brought to Camelot because of his fate, to see Arthur become king and with his help to bring magic back, even if it was all done without anyone's knowledge. He could deal with being Arthur's servant, with being thought of the idiot, clumsy servant that was a coward. But he did not want to be a killer. He didn't want to hurt anyone he cared about.

But Morgana needed to be dealt with. Whether she knew or not, she had been the vessel for this spell, her role was to remain to be seen.

Uther was starting to stir and even though it was evident that Arthur had many questions for him, they would have to wait. That's when Merlin's mind seemed to have snapped back to reality.

-"Where is Scarlett?" Merlin jumped to his feet and looked around the room frantically. She had not come in with Arthur when he did …

Arthur looked around and got up with speed.

-"She was with Damon in the corridor when I left her. I went after Morgause …"

Merlin took off running and soon found Scarlett lying on the ground. He threw himself to his knees next to her. She was pale, and some blood stained the ground around her. Merlin felt his heart stop for a moment, she almost looked dead. Her flame red hair seemed to stick out even more and it didn't help that half her face was bruised up, it gave her the appearance of being much paler then what she really was.

Merlin slowly and very gently started to look around for where she might be hurt, but all he found was a very angry and red mark on her arm, as if she had been stabbed through the arm but it had just sealed up. He put his head to her chest and felt her chest rising and falling slowly, as if she were asleep.

He let out a long pent up breath. Scarlett was alright.

-"Is she … ?" Arthur asked from behind him.

Merlin quickly wiped his damp eyes and shook his head.

-"She is alive. She has a few injuries but nothing life-threatening I don't think."

Arthur let out a soft exhale; obviously he had been worried too.

-"I thought … she looks … " But he couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

-"I know … " Merlin scooped her up and stood. "I am going to take her Gaius."

Arthur nodded.

Merlin knew Arthur would be looking for him soon to ask him many hard questions he wasn't sure he was ready to answer.

* * *

It had been several hours since the … incident. Camelot residents were for the most part all awake and unharmed. A few injuries were reported but they were mostly from people who had fallen where they stood.

Arthur had been out riding for hours, searching for where Morgana and Damon could have gone. But as nightfall approached he came up empty handed.

Back at the castle Arthur had found his father in Morgana's room, he was standing near her table looking at her jewelry and baubles.

-"Are you alright?" Arthur asked. He had not had a chance to see his father since he had awakened. After Merlin had taken Scarlett, he had gathered what Camelot knights were awake and they went in search of Morgana.

-"You did not find her I take it?" Uther ignored the question and asked his own.

-"I looked, Father … we couldn't find her." Arthur said regretfully. But some part of him wasn't sure Morgana missing was such a bad thing. He had not seen everything that happened in the throne, but he saw enough for his intuition to tell him Morgana was not innocent in all this.

-"Morgause must not be allowed to get away with this. I am hopefully that Damon will keep her safe."

-"Yes, Father." Arthur sighed. He couldn't tell his father the truth, that he had seen Damon rip his wrist open and feed it to Morgana, that Damon had moved with speed that was not possible for any sort of human.

Arthur turned to leave his father.

-"Arthur, I haven't had a chance to say thank you." Uther closed Morgana's jewelry box and turned to his son.

Arthur looked to the ground.

-"I failed. I should have protected Morgana." And he meant that. He was seeing first-hand how the disappearance of Morgana was hurting his father. Maybe he should not have been so harsh with her.

-"No, that was my duty. Her loss will forever be on my conscience, not yours." Uther said regretfully and turned towards the window to gaze out at the night sky.

* * *

Merlin sat by Scarlett. She was fitfully sleeping in his bed. Gaius had examined her and didn't find anything life threatening wrong with her, he did find evidence of broken ribs that were healing, and with her accelerated healing skill it was probably causing her some pain.

-"You did the right thing." Gaius spoke from Merlin's doorway.

Merlin didn't bother to turn around.

-"You don't mean that … " he never took his eyes off Scarlett, "Morgana was your friend too … You cared about her." His voice was hallow.

Gaius walked in and set his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

-"I did. But I fear that, unlike you, Morgana is choosing to not use her gift for good. You had no choice. None of us would be here now if you had not made that decision."

Merlin believed that. He knew this. What scared him was that he would do it again, over and over just to save Scarlett's life. How had one woman come to mean so much to him that he was willing to forfeit what he believed in and … kill?

Merlin stood up.

-"Where are you going?" Gaius watched Merlin head for the door.

-"I have something to do … watch Scarlett please."

Gaius watched Merlin hurrying towards the door and leave the tower.

Once out of his chambers, Merlin looked around making sure no one was coming, he then reached inside a large decorative vase. Inside he had hid one of the swords from the Dark Knights of Medhir. He had snatched one of the swords before the Knights had been moved and disposed of. Uther had burned the bodies and had the weapons and armor locked away.

Kilgharrah had told him the swords the Dark Knights carried were blades forged by the Old Religion long ago. Because of this, it made the blade a very powerful way to harness and target magic to a specific thing. With this he could get the strength to break the giant enchanted chains that held the dragon to his prison.

As Merlin came into the large cave, Kilgharrah was pacing impatiently.

-"The time has come, young warlock."

-"Where will you go?" Merlin asked his old friend.

Merlin and Kilgharrah had had an odd relationship. He had always thought the dragon his friend but with conditions. The dragon had given him advice and offered help over the years that no one else could have.

-"I am the last of my kind. There is but one road I can take." He replied wisely.

Merlin frowned.

-"What does that mean?"

-"You'll see …"

Magically steps appeared at the edge of the cliff Merlin was standing on. He gave the dragon another strange look. For some reason that reply made him nervous. Before Merlin started down the steps the great dragon bowed its head towards Merlin.

-"I offer you this free, you did well, but the witch's life still hangs in the balance. The enchantress helped out greatly in your cause today."

-"She almost lost her life because of it." Merlin said bitterly.

-"Her time is not yet, young warlock. She not only showed bravery, she showed she is a true enchantress."

-"How so?"

-"The poison you gave to the Lady Morgana was not merely a simply poison. It was enchanted; it will make it very hard for it to be cured."

Merlin frowned. He did not remember Scarlett ever doing anything to it, she had barely held it long enough ... The dragon must be mistaken. Seeing his hesitation the dragon gave a toothy smile.

-"She has set a chain of events in motion, just as she should have."

He took the steps and descended down into the dark unknown, he thought it best to stop this strange conversation. He had been going down for what seemed like hours, the steps were old and made of stone, many of the steps had areas where the stone had crumbled to nothing. Merlin carefully descended till he reached the bottom. There he found a large chain that was anchored to the ground. The anchor was five times as big as he was.

Merlin looked up at the old Dragon.

-"Before I do this, you must promise me that you will not harm Camelot."

Kilgharrah eyes narrows on Merlin.

-"I think there have been enough bargains … don't you?"

Merlin took a deep breath. He knew this was mistake. He could feel it. But he also knew he had no other choices. He had made a promise, a promise that said he would release Kilgharrah or the price would be Scarlett's life. He knew her life hung in the delicate balance of this hasty bargain he had made.

_-"Ic bebeod thisne swurd thaet he forcearf tha bnede thara dracan. Unclce!" Merlin_ said loudly, his eyes flickered amber and he swung the sword hard. With an earth shattering clang the chain broke and the dragon roared loudly and within seconds he flew away, gone from sight.

Merlin stayed for a long while after Kilgharrah had flew away. He should have felt some happiness from releasing the magical creature, but all he felt was ... emptiness and dread. He dragged himself back up the stairs slowly, when he reached the stairs to his tower Arthur was sitting on the lower step. His head was low, and he was playing with his ring on his index finger. A silver ring that bore the dragon of Camelot, all the Knights of Camelot wore one.

-"We couldn't find Morgana ..." Arthur said quietly without looking up.

Merlin nodded and sat next to Arthur. He didn't expect anyone to be able to find Morgana or Damon until they would be ready to be found. Merlin stared straight ahead of him.

-"How long have you known Damon was a vampire?" Arthur asked softly.

Merlin swallowed thickly. He wasn't sure how to answer this. Arthur finally turned his head and observed Merlin.

-"You are not in trouble, Merlin. I just want to know ..."

-"How did you know I knew?"

-"Because I saw you when Damon gave Morgana his blood, you didn't seem shocked, or surprised."

Sometimes Arthur surprised him. He was often to absorb in his own self to realize what was really going on around him, after all he had not figured out that Merlin had saved his life more times than he cared to count.

-"A while ..." Merlin replied.

-"Is Scarlett ... "

-"No!" Merlin looked at Arthur in the eyes.

-"Would you tell me if she was?"

Merlin smirked.

-"Probably not."

Arthur nodded.

-"I don't think he is as evil as my father wants us to believe about magical creatures. He has saved us countless times. He was trying to save Morgana."

Both men sat in quiet silence. Merlin was deep in thought. He knew Damon wanted to save Morgana, but why, why did she mean so much to him? Did he actually care for her? Merlin saw first-hand what the vampire did when he cared about someone; he used them, like poor Scarlett.

-"Merlin ... why did you poison Morgana?"

-"I ... " Merlin put his head in his hands. "She was the source of the magic, Arthur ... those Knights were kept alive because of her."

-"If my father were to find out ... " Arthur sighed. "We cannot tell him, any of this. Not about Damon, or Morgana. It will destroy him."

-"I understand," Merlin had no intentions of ever telling the King.

-"I am still dumbfounded that Morgana has magic."

Arthur stood and walked a little ways till he turned around.

-"Merlin, thank you, for today. " He looked up at Arthur and gave him a small smile, but Arthur didn't return it. "This is why, saying this will not be easy ... but I think due to the circumstances, you and Scarlett should ... well ... your relationship is entirely inappropriate and with her guardian gone ... I think deep down you know it's not right either." Arthur turned and left quickly.

* * *

I slowly woke up and came too. I blinked the sleep from my eyes a few times and glanced around. I was in Merlin's room. I quickly checked my arm, all that was there was a red gash. The last thing I remember was being in the hallway and stopping Damon from going to save Morgana. Then he somehow had used my spell against me and had thrown me against the wall.

-"You are finally awake!" Gaius poked his head into the room and gave me a bright smile.

He came in holding a small tray with a few vials on it and a cup of water which he handed me and I drank thirstily.

-"How are you feeling child? You had everyone worried." He sat in the chair next to the bed.

I cleared my throat.

-"I feel ... okay. How is everyone...? " I was anxious to know if Merlin had made it through, along with Arthur and everyone else.

Gaius must have seen the worry on my face.

-"Don't worry, everyone is fine. Merlin watched you all night, but he had to attend to his duties this morning."

I let out a breath of relief.

-"And Morgana ... is she?"

-"We do not know." He answered this with some sadness in his voice.

Gaius proceeded to tell what had happened while I had been blissfully unaware. I was flabbergasted. There were no other words to describe my shock. I knew Damon was close to Morgana, but so close that he would hurt me in the process and disappear with her and without a trace ... what the hell was he thinking? I had to find him, as much as the guy annoyed me and seemed to be on a hurting me trend, I needed him to get home, and I couldn't let him die … if he died, I died.

-"Gaius?" Came a voice from the main room of the tower.

Gaius went to see who was here but within moments a soft knock came at my door and it was opened. Uther had come to visit me.

-"Scarlett, I am so relieved you are well." He smiled and gave me a hug.

This surprised me slightly; he pulled back and sat down.

-"Arthur told me how you helped him, keeping me safe and helped him fight The Dark Knights."

-"It was nothing ... " I shrugged. What else should I have done? Isn't that what most decent people would do, help, and do whatever was in their power?

-"Nonsense. You could have been killed, you were very lucky." He shifted in the small chair. "I also want to say how sorry I am that Damon has disappeared. Arthur will find him and Morgana. Until then you are and always will be welcome to stay here."

-"Thank you Sire ..."

Uther nodded and patted my hand affectionately, he got up to leave.

-"I assure you Scarlett; we will catch Morgause and make her pay for taking our loved ones."

The king left and I sighed. The poor man was in such denial about everything. His own ward, Damon ... but what good would it do to tell him otherwise? He had no reason to believe me and it was better this way anyway.

After the king left I took a nap. I didn't mean too but I still rather tired. When I woke up again it was evening and Merlin was now sitting in the chair. When I opened my eyes he smiled at me.

-"Good evening sleepy head."

I gave him a sleepy grin, sat up and stretched. Merlin looked like hell. At least he didn't look sick anymore, he just looked extremely tired.

-"Hi," I put my feet on the ground and looked down at myself. I was wearing a very long white cotton shirt, it was slightly scratchy and I knew it wasn't mine.

-"It's one of mine ... Gwen helped change you, "Merlin blushed and looked away," I mean I didn't help, I wasn't here ... your old clothes, they were ruined." He finished quickly.

I grinned at Merlin's expression; he was so adorable when he was embarrassed. He smiled in return. I stood, the shirt came down to my mid-thigh. I knew this was making Merlin feel awkward but I had to stretch my legs, they felt crampy from being in bed for over twenty-four hours.

-"How are you feeling?" Merlin found a new fascination in the floor in between his feet.

-"Good ... " I walked around the bed and went to the window and cracked it open. It was a clear evening but cool. You could smell the season change in the air. "Actually ... I feel great." And I did, I felt surprisingly great.

-"Gaius told you what happened yesterday." Merlin's voice was slightly muffled; he was half bent down now examining the floor.

-"Yes, but something weird happened ..." I shut the window and came back to the bed. I sat in front of Merlin. Our knee's brushed together and he almost jumped out of his skin.

-"Wwwwhat ... happened." He asked in a strangled voice. My pale legs were now in his line of vision so his eyes shot back up.

-"Damon was running to save Morgana ... I wanted to stop him so I used this spell I found in your book, it left him immobile for a bit but then ... then he turned the spell on me."

Merlin eyes narrows on mine.

-"What do you mean?"

-"I don't know ... I was holding him against the wall, but then I was thrown into the wall with magic he did."

-"That is odd ... "

Not wanting to dwell on those events right now I changed the topic. I was not ready to consider the fact that Damon seemed to not only have a direct line to my healing but to any spells I might perform.

-"So how are you doing?" My eyes soften as I watched Merlin still mulling over when I had just told him.

He shrugged.

-"I am fine."

-"Merlin ... " I said in a warning tone, "why don't I believe that ... you had to attempt to kill someone that was your friend, you are not fine."

He sighed and seemed to want to say something but he remained quiet. Merlin today wore his typical attire, black pants with a V-neck shirt that was partly held with some leather cord. He also wore a red bandanna scarf like cloth around his neck, but I hated when he wore it, it hid part of his neck and chest, which I found myself often staring at.

-"I feel ... I don't know how I feel. I know I did the right thing, but I feel like I should have done something else, I should have tried harder to make her see what she was doing was wrong. There were other things I could have done ..."

I set my hand on his knee and gently rubbed it.

-"Maybe you could have reasoned with her, but we were all going to die. Arthur, I, even the King, we all owe you our lives."

We sat in silence for a few moments until we heard a knock at the main door to the tower. Gaius called out for the new visitor to enter. The voices were muffled because the door was shut to Merlin's room but there was no mistaking the voice of the new visitor. The King had come back.

-"Gaius … do you have a moment?"

-"Of course Milord."

-"Are we … is it safe to talk?"

-"Yes, yes."

Merlin and I looked at each other and we both got up with speed and hurried to the door. I pressed my ear tightly to the door and Merlin did the same right above me.

-"What I come to ask of you should not leave this room … ever."

-"Of course Sire."

-"I … we cannot find Morgana … my men, have searched, but we simply don't know where to look."

-"I am sure Arthur will do his best to find her." Gaius sounded sincere.

-"No, you don't understand we don't know where she is … I cannot lose her! No matter what happens, she cannot be gone forever."

-"Sire, Arthur is a skilled tracker, if anyone can find her it's him."

-"No Gaius, you are not understanding me. Find her, I don't care how, there must be something … in the Old Religion."

I furrowed my brow … was the King actually asking Gaius to use magic to find Morgana?

-"Milord! You cannot … "

-"Yes I can, I want you to use Sorcery."

-"I know she is dear to you, Sire, but surely you are not going to risk everything for Morgana?"

-"Gaius … " We could hear the sounds of Uther started to pace, his boot heels hitting the old floor. "There is something you should know. Something I have never told anyone. Morgana is my daughter … " He paused for a second. "While Gorlois, her mother's husband was away … he was fighting, her mother Vivienne… she grew lonely and with my own wife just having lost another child before Arthur … "

-"I understand, Sire."

-"I've said too much. The people must never know who Morgana really is. For Arthur's sake."

-"I assure you Sire; your secret is safe with me."

Merlin and I were not able to move, we were frozen to the door, but our eyes met and neither one of us could believe what we had just heard. Morgana really was Uther's daughter?

Uther and Gaius talked a few more minutes before he left. As soon as he did Gaius came into the bedroom. Both Merlin and I still stood by the door in total shock.

-"This explains why Morgana can never do no wrong … " Merlin commented when Gaius came in.

-"This is serious Merlin. Morgana or anyone for that matter, can never find out!" Gaius snapped.

-"Why?" I wondered.

-"Morgana is the eldest child of the King; she would be next in line for the throne, not Arthur. "

I nodded. It made sense. Arthur had been prep, trained and coax since a small child, getting ready to take over the kingdom. He was also destined to bring back magic and peace to the land, if Morgana took the throne all those things would never happen.

As Gaius left the room Merlin wavered slightly on his feet. He looked so tired. He had been up all last night watching me and worked all day long. I quickly went to him and gave him a small smile.

-"I think it's time for you to get to bed mister."

He didn't protest and with my help I guided him to sit on the side of the bed. With care I untied his bandana around his neck. I knelt down and helped him out of his boots.

-"You really don't need to do this …"

-"I know," once his boots were off I stood back up, "but I want too … " I bit my lower lip nervously. "Now, take the shirt off."

Merlin slipped his shirt off and I tried not to gape at him. He was quite something to behold. He was not built like a body-builder and didn't have chiseled muscles, but he was lean and his body held some unspoken power. His skin was almost as pale as mine, and he had a light dusting of dark chest hair on his chest that trailed down much lower ... He was perfect in my eyes.

I licked my suddenly parched lips and pulled the blankets back letting him lie down. As he did so he surprised me by grabbing my arm and tugged me down, making me tumble down onto the bed. I let out a small squeal of surprise as he threw the blankets over me.

-"Merlin!" I laughed, as he flipped onto his side and hovered over me, and just like that, the whole atmosphere of the room changed. The air grew thicker; the feeling of tension was building. Merlin's face was hard but his eyes glowed like molten sapphires.

-"It seems, no matter how much I try and fight it, I can't stop thinking about you," his hand came up to cup my cheek and I leaned into his touch. "I can't stay away from you … even when people tell me too. All I want to do is this … "

He came down and with force he pressed his lips to mine. I accepted his kiss and met his need, but within moments he pulled away and turned his face with a pained look.

-"This isn't going to happen …" He said more to himself.

I let my fingers boldly roam over his bare shoulder, reeling in the warmth of his soft skin. I let my fingers trail down towards his chest.

Suddenly Merlin caught my hand, seemingly undecided whether to push it away or press it closer. My fingers curled over his. I stared into his dilated blue eyes.

-"Merlin …" I whispered, but he stopped me.

-"No … we can't … I don't think you understand what this would mean."

Merlin rolled over reluctantly back onto his back with a groan; he stabbed his fingers through his tousle hair. I sighed; I certainly knew what it would mean. Then again he and I were from different times. Sex, of course for him meant something different. But was I really ready to give up something I have protected since I was old enough to date?

I had said no to all my previous boyfriends because I had never felt right. I wasn't saving myself for marriage or anything that poetic, I just wanted it to mean something, and I wanted it to be special, to be with someone special.

I turned my head towards Merlin.

-"I do know what it would mean …" Merlin blinked a few times and turned his gaze to mine, still wearing his pained look. "It would mean that I thought you were special enough … " But I didn't finish, I felt stupid for saying that.

-"Scarlett, I know the time you come is different … but a Lady … she doesn't sleep with a servant." He said harshly.

I sat up and glared at Merlin.

-"Merlin, don't play that servant card on me. I know who you really are, and you are no servant. You are a brave man that puts his needs in front of everyone, you are a man that see's the good in people when the rest of us don't. " I stood up angrily. "If I was from this time, how do you even know I would be a noblewoman? I could have been just a servant too, or even a whore at the pub!"

-"Scarlett I didn't mean … "

-"Just whatever okay … I ... I am going back to my room. Goodnight Merlin." I hurried out of the room before I started crying.

* * *

Damon paced the old room. He had been here a whole week, and this place sucked. Morgause's hide out was a crumbling old tower. Most of the rooms in it were all in ruins except for the one they were in and another. He had not planned on staying this long; in fact he had not planned on being here at all! When Morgause had showed up in the room when he had found Morgana he thought she would be an ally, but she was proving to be an obstacle, and an annoying one at that.

He glanced at Morgana's still form on the straw bed, his blood had done nothing as Morgause had said, and she had not been able to come up with a cure. Morgause had put Morgana in a trance where time held still for her, but the spell would not hold forever. They had to find a cure soon.

Morgause came in looking furious. Her eyes were ablaze and they were fixed on Damon.

-"You ... this is your fault vampire!" Morgause had never used his name since they got here, she called him vampire.

-"I been here all damn week, I didn't do shit, _witch."_

-" I know why I cannot cure Morgana ..." She walked to Morgana and lovingly tucked the blanket around her.

-"Don't keep me in suspense..." Damon said in a bored tone.

-"It is your witch's fault! She somehow enchanted the poison and I cannot cure it, not without her undoing it or something of hers."

Damon pondered this, could Scarlett even do that? She wasn't powerful enough ... then again she did do a rather impressive spell on him, to keep him from going to Morgana. But that didn't seem like her at all, she was a kind person ... to trusting ... but maybe Merlin was rubbing off on her.

-"I don't think Scarlett would do this. How do you know?"

-"I have tried every possible cure for poison on her, nothing has worked -"

-"Well maybe you aren't as good at cures as you thought," Damon interrupted her smugly.

-"I took some of the left over poison and did a discovery spell on it. It told me another witch enchanted the poison."

-"I thought Morgana was immune to magic …" Damon rolled his eyes.

-"As did I …"

Morgause walked towards Damon and glared at him.

-"I know I cannot go grab your witch, Camelot is on alert, and I cannot have you go there, they will question why you are back, it's too risky ..."

-"What do you need from her?" Damon narrowed his eyes on her.

-"If she cannot break the spell herself, I need something from her, like a hair."

She was right, he might have been able to stealth into the castle and steal something of hers but needing a hair or something was another story and much harder. He was also reluctant to give up Scarlett to this woman. Scarlett might not want anything to do with him now, actually he wouldn't be shocked if she never wanted to see him again, but he wasn't going to give Scarlett to this mad woman.

-"Well you have to think of something else."

-"Actually ... " Morgause gave an evil smile that even gave Damon a chill, "I have a perfect idea."

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

Alaric had met with the nurse that had helped deliver Scarlett. The woman was in her mid-60 and rather pleasant, she was more than willing to share information. He had learned a lot, but not all of it made sense yet, but it would. She had told him that she did in fact remember Scarlett birth and her father and mother. They had all lived in the same apartment building. She had heard the screaming and had gone to investigate.

She brought Alaric a cup of tea.

-"So you were saying … " Alaric urged her to continue.

-"Oh yes … well it was lucky I was a nurse, I heard the poor woman screaming, when I knocked on the door the husband didn't want to let me in, but I told him I'd have to call the police if he didn't let me see his wife. So he did, and sure enough she was in labor. "

Alaric nodded.

-"I had seen them a few times in the building but we never talked, they were a weird couple … when I was in their home the father kept telling that poor mother that as soon as the child was born he was going to take her far away from her, that after this she better go back home." The woman clunked her tongue regretfully.

"The woman was just as feisty though, she was cursing him in another language … I have no idea what it was, it almost sounded English but not … " She trailed over almost at a whisper, "I could have sworn I saw her eyes change to amber a few times … " She shook her head. "The woman was quite pretty, she had long blonde hair, bright green eyes, and she had the most strange accent I had ever heard, even her choice of words was … odd."

-"Then what happened?"

-"Well the child was born, with no problems, and the father did what he said he would. He took the baby and left. I wanted to stop him, I called the police but I have no idea what happened with the investigation. "

-"What happened to the mother?"

-"Well she was heartbroken of course the poor thing … She cried until the poor girl was so exhausted she just passed out. I left her then, but I came back the next morning to check on her, but she was gone. I never saw her again."

Just then the phone rang.

-"Oh, please excuse me." The woman hurried over to answer her phone, while Alaric politely waited, he tried not to listen to her phone conversation but she was only a few feet from him.

-"Oh Hi Trish! No, no … Actually can I call you back; I have company, of course dear, goodbye"

She came back and sat down.

-"Sorry about that, my old friend, Trish. She moved to Boston a few years ago, actually she was my roommate at the time this happened, we were both just coming out of a divorce and we both worked at the same hospital. I can ask her if she remembers anything."

Alaric was suddenly in a hurry to get out of there.

-"No, that's quite alright, you have been more than accommodating. I should go."

They said farewell and Alaric hurried to his car … Trish … the name was so familiar … Alaric got home and looked around his shabby apartment.

At this point Damon and Scarlett's disappearance had become more of an obsession then anything. He had articles and books everywhere, on missing people who have disappeared without a trace; he even borrowed spell books from Bonnie. He had Bonnie perform a location spell but every time they did it, the end results would point to a spot somewhere in England, it was never static, but it was in that general area.

But even after some investigation, there were no records of either one of them taking a flight overseas. Scarlett didn't even have a passport.

Alaric sat at his desk and wrote down everything the nurse had said before he forgot it. He gave a quick call to Stefan to let him know how the meeting went.

-"Hey Stefan, I saw that nurse, she didn't really have anything all that useful … She said Scarlett's father took the baby and the mother disappeared … no idea where either one went."

-"So that was a dead-end?" Stefan replied.

-"Seems like it … does the name Trish sound familiar … I know I heard it before."

-"Trish … uhmm … no not really."

-"Hmm … okay … When I was there someone named Trish from Boston called her, and it just sounded –" Alaric stopped and mentally slapped himself. "Trish! That's the witch Damon contacted for the ritual ..."

-"You know you're right … I do remember a Trish from years ago … you don't think…?"

-"It's worth looking into; I think we need to pay this Trish a visit."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I would really appreciate some reviews! I love hearing what you think, good or bad. I am open to suggestions and love hearing what YOU think will happen next! :) _

**I write this story because I love writing and this story has been running through my head since I started watching Merlin (Sure my crush on Colin Morgan might help a little too lol, but that is our secret!). I also write because I adore to talk and hear what others think of my ideas and what they think will happen next, that's the great thing about a story that isn't completed, its all suspense till the end lol.**

**With that, TY TY TY For Reviews! I love you all :)**

**paintedwings77 . tumblr . com  
(Just remove the spaces, or visit my profile for my tumblr URL)**


	27. Chapter 27

**I want to give a BIG thank you to all my new fanfiction followers and favorites! I cannot tell you all how much it pleases me that others enjoy the story I have to tell :) I adore writing Scarlett and Merlin, and of course Damon and Morgana. **

**I promise lots of cliffhangers and "OMG moments" are still to come! :) **

**Chapter 27**

Over the next week Scarlett and Merlin poured over books to find any sort of answer on how to get her home and how to find Damon and Morgana. Merlin made an effort to not ever be alone with her. They either studied in the library or in the main room of his tower. It's not that he didn't want to be alone with her, but neither one had brought up that night where things went awry, now they're time together was spent in awkward silence and uncomfortable small talk.

They didn't kiss or hug or even touch for that matter, any sort of skin brushing was met with awkward laughs.

He wanted to talk to her, but what was he supposed to say? That he wanted to be with her, it was all he could think about, even now as they sat among old dusty books. What would she feel like, to be totally with her? What would she feel like naked, in his arms?

But Arthur's words came back to haunt him every time he would go there. He didn't belong with Scarlett. She deserved a man who could give her what she needed and wanted. He didn't even know what his future held, how was that fair to have her wait? To ask her to not go home?

No, this was for the best. The faster he got her home, the better. He knew he would never forget her, he loved her, but it was because he loved her that he was doing this. Today they were studying in the tower.

-"I found something that might help ..." Scarlett pointed to a passage in a book.

Merlin stretched and looked over to what she was pointing at. They sat a good three feet apart from each other.

She read it out loud.  
-"A creature of the Old Religion takes on many forms. Their magic varies and appear at different moments in life, but they all hold the same essence. When one of those creatures peak at their maximum power it is said they can achieve anything. It has been recorded that some have brought back from the dead; others have claimed to have been moved to the past or future. Such a peak of power only occurs in rare circumstances, such as during a tragic event or at death."

Merlin pulled the book towards him and read the passage again.

-"You think this is why he is with Morgana?"

-"It would make sense ... if he can get her at maximum power he could use her power somehow to get back home ..." Scarlett sounded wistful.

-"It's a crazy plan..."

-"Yes ... but I don't think there are any other options ... I have searched through most of the English books at the library and in Gaius's books and found nothing."

-"So that explains why he took off with Morgana and Morgause."

Scarlett sighed.

-"Yep ... he has to protect his asset until she becomes stronger."

Merlin slammed the book shut. That was the closes they had gotten to an answer. He let his gaze move to Gaius, who was grinding some herbs when he spoke up.

-"Scarlett ... tell me about the spell that brought you here, what happened moments before you found yourself here?"

Scarlett stood up and strolled over to Gaius slowly, letting her delicate fingers glide along the table in front of him. Her nose crinkled as she concentrated on that fateful day.

-"Well ... this witch, Trish, had me read this spell ..."

-"Do you remember it?" Merlin asked eagerly.

She shook her head.

-"Not really ... but she said it was to send me back to where I belong."

-"Fascinating ... so this spell was to return you to your time?" Gaius put his mortar down and stared at Scarlett.

-"I guess so, but I am not from here, I remember growing up in my time! Not here ..." Her voice held an edge of panic to it, as if her world would unravel if she didn't have those memories.

-"How curious ... then you found yourself here?"

-"No, then I told her she was crazy and I left, I wanted to get away from her. "Scarlett stilled and closed her eyes, "I ran ... and I started to feel weird, dizzy and I just remember falling ... and when I opened my eyes I was here."

-"Think hard ... is that all?"

She was quiet for a few moments.

-"When I ran, I stopped ... and I felt dizzy, I was looking for Damon. There is nothing else. Just feeling dizzy and darkness. There was someone at the park I was running through, an old man, with long white hair, beard. But he ignored me. " She opened her eyes. "Sorry that's all I can remember."

-"Don't fret; I was merely curious if any of it might have had clues for us." Gaius smiled warmly at Scarlett and started to fill some vials. "I have to go deliver these, I will be back soon."

Merlin watched Gaius leave and stood up hastily.

-"I should ... go see if Arthur needs me."

He heard Scarlet sigh, and felt a stab of guilt.

-"Merlin, how long do you think you can avoid being alone with me?" She said in a small, hurt voice.

-"I'm not avoiding," He gave a high pitch awkward laugh.

Scarlett made a groaning sound and walked towards the door.

-"Whatever ... I will leave to make things less uncomfortable."

Merlin watched her leave, he was going to just let her storm off, just let her be mad, that way it would be easier ... but Merlin did the only thing his heart told him too, he ran to catch up to her.

-"Scarlett ... wait up!"

He caught up to her at the bottom of the steps. She turned around and watched him climb down the stairs, her expression tugged at his heart, her eyes held such sadness.

-"You didn't have to go ... " He said lamely.

-"It's fine, " she started to walk again towards the outside door, "I have to meet Arthur for an archery lesson anyway."

Merlin fell into step with her. The day was sunny but cool; the leaves were starting to change colors and the air smelled like autumn.

-"How is that going?" Merlin gave her a side glance. The way the sun hit her profile made small freckles on her face visible, he had the urge to kiss every one of them.

-"Good. Arthur said I'm improving. He wants me to go hunting with him, but Uther is against it."

Merlin grinned; he knew that would not deter her if she wanted to go. Since Morgana had gone missing Uther had taken an interest in Scarlett. They soon arrived at the training grounds, which had several knights all around getting ready for practice. He didn't know she was practicing with the knights themselves. But he guessed it would make sense.

-"Good afternoon Scarlett! … Milady!" Many of the knights called when she came onto the field.

Scarlett smiled, waved and greeted every knight by their name, some got goofy grins on their faces, and others watched her intently. Merlin was starting to feel something he hadn't felt in a very long time creep up into him. Jealousy. They soon approached Arthur who was chatting with his second in command, Sir Leon.

-"Scarlett, just on time! Grab a regular bow we will work on posture today." Arthur eyes went to Merlin. "Ah Merlin, good, you're here, my armor needs to be repaired." He grabbed his chest piece and trusted it into his arms.

Scarlett gave him a small smile.

-"Bye Merlin, see you later." She walked away and was soon encircled by many of the knights ready to do her bidding.

-"You know Merlin, if looks could kill; I would need a whole new army." Arthur slapped Merlin on the back and chuckled.

Merlin almost dropped the armor he held in his arms.

-"I didn't ... I mean, I'm not ... " Merlin groaned. He was so busted.

Arthur laughed and they both stood watching Scarlett, she had gotten rid of her fan club of men, and she was getting ready to shoot her first arrow, until Sir Leon came and tapped her on the shoulder. Merlin couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see their lips moving, Scarlett smiled at him, and he smiled back. Sir Leon then held up a small box. She looked surprised but opened it excitedly and took out a pair of black leather gloves. Scarlett gives him a wide smile and put her hand on his arm, she then put the gloves on as Sir Leon watched her. He handed her the bow and soon was giving her pointers on her stance.

It took everything he had in him to not march over there and drag Scarlett back to his tower and keep her there, for himself only. Arthur was watching Merlin carefully during the exchange.

-"Sir Leon is a good knight ..." Arthur commented casually.

Merlin simply nodded. He knew Leon well; he was a very good knight.

-"He'd make a good suitor for her."

Merlin clenched his fist.

-"Merlin ... you cannot expect her ... I mean I know you like her, I like her, she is a beautiful woman, different from most girls if you like that sort of thing ... but she deserves ... well someone who can give her more."

-"I know." His jaw was tight.

-"I am just looking out for the two of you. Maybe if things were different ... as you said, when I am king I can change some laws, but that won't be for years. You can't expect her to wait."

Merlin nodded, Arthur had no idea how right he was, he couldn't expect her to wait, especially if she were to go home sooner than later. He hurried off the training field, before he had to listen to more of Arthur's advice.

* * *

Damon walked back into the tower, he had found a few travelers to feed on, even though he would have preferred to eat Morgause, damn bitch was annoying. She had come up with a plan alright. It was insane.

-"You are bonded to that witch are you not?" Morgause asked.

-"What are you getting too?" Damon asked annoyed.

-"You can use her magic; with her magic and mine we can harness enough to send me back to your time."

This had taken Damon by surprise, how did she...?

-"Don't look so surprise vampire; I know you are not of this time. You reek of the magic that sent you here."

-"So you want us to work together and send you to my time ... and what? Why should I trust you not to kill Scarlett?" Damon glared at Morgause.

-"Well what do you suggest, that you go? ... You will not return."

-"It seems we are at an impasse then huh."

-"I assure you I will not kill your witch. I cannot change the events of your time; you are supposed to be here for some reason, if I kill her you will never come here."

That made sense, in a strange way. Time travel really could give a vampire a headache, and vampires don't get headaches.

Now Damon was back from a meal and his head felt clearer. Her idea wasn't a bad one; she would get whatever she needed from Scarlett, and come back.

He walked to the room that was now Morgana's room. Morgause was there preparing a potion.

-"How would you get back?" Damon asked when he walked in, he didn't bother greeting her.

-"Simple, I will use the time placement spell that your witch use to get here; it will bring me back to the exact moment I disappeared."

Damon looked at Morgana. She looked the same as she did when he saved her from Merlin, pale, and lifeless.

-"If you get your cure, can you do the spell again to send Scarlett and I back home?"

-"With your witch's help, yes."

Demon nodded.

-"What do I have to do?"

* * *

Merlin had taken Arthur's armor to the blacksmith's to get repaired; now he was back in his tower helping Gaius. But his mind kept drifting back to Scarlett on the training field, he also kept finding reasons to wander over to the window and take a glance out of it. The words Arthur had said were really disturbing him. Would Sir Leon make a nice suitor? What did he have, other than the blood of a noble flowing through his veins? And of course he had the entire Camelot army at his command...

-"Merlin ... Is there something outside that that is so fascination that you can't keep your eyes off of it?"

-"Oh ... sorry Gaius." Merlin gave Scarlett a last glance and went back to the work table.

-"You seem distracted today; want to share what's on your mind?"

Merlin was silent for a few minutes.

-"I just ... its Scarlett ..."

-"What about her?"

-"I like her ... a lot ..." Gaius nodded, not seeming surprise by this revelation. "I might even have told her I loved her."

Gaius glanced up from his book.

-"And you don't love her anymore?"

-"It's not that ... I just don't think it's a good idea, us together. "

-"Why ever not? You two understand each other; it's almost natural for the two of you to be together. You shouldn't fight what feels right."

-"Arthur doesn't think so ... " He frowned.

-"Merlin ... Arthur means well, but you shouldn't let him dictate who you have feelings for."

Merlin nodded and set down the vials and walked for the door.

-"Where are you going?"

-"I have something to do. I'll be back."

Merlin hurried to the training field. Most of the knights were gone, except for Scarlett who was walking back with Sir Leon, they both chatted animatedly.

-"Scarlett, I need to talk to you." Merlin met them halfway.

-"Oh sure, " she smiled at the knight, "Thank you again for the gloves, they really did save my fingers today!" She held up her hands and wiggled her fingers.

-"My pleasure Milady." He gave a short bow, before leaving he gave Merlin a peculiar glance.

He led Scarlett to one of the quieter places of Camelot this time of day, one of the many rooftop courtyards.

Merlin and Scarlett walked to the edge which was surrounded by a short wall, it overlooked the entire kingdom. From the small town below to its vast farm lands miles away. The view was breathtaking, the sea of trees appear as a never ending ocean with their golden and red colors. Scarlett gazed out far; the setting sun was bright at their backs, giving them the last of the day's heat.

-"So what's up?" She asked not taking her eyes off the scenery.

-"I just ... I have been thinking about our future ..."

-"Oh ... ?"

Merlin took a breath.

-"I been thinking how all this is unfair to you ..."

Scarlett turned towards him, her bright green eyes focused on him.

-"Unfair? Who put this idea in your head?"

-"No one! Just some people think it's not right ... but that's not the point."

-"Really? People? Who cares what people have to say! You didn't care when we kissed what people thought, or when we are alone ... you didn't think it was unfair then!"

Merlin flinched. Scarlett was getting angry, and he couldn't blame her but he needed to say this.

-"You deserve more. You deserve something outside of evil and darkness, which seems to be looming over Camelot lately. You should be with someone who you can go out with it, not keep it a secret."

-"I don't care about that!"

-"You will. What if we can't get you home? You will want someone who you can marry, have children with." Merlin tried to keep his gaze steady on her face but he couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes.

-"Children? Can you say jumping the gun? I can barely keep Gaius's leeches alive." Her face and ears were turning red. Merlin knew that only happened when she was embarrassed or very angry.

-"That's how you feel today, but maybe not in the future. You have no idea how fast it goes, Scarlett. Before you know it, you'll want it all, a normal life."

-"I'll never have a normal life. " She said bitterly not taking her eyes off of him.

-"Right, you'll always be the witch that is linked to the vampire. But that's all the more reason why you should have a real relationship instead of this ... this freak show." It was Merlin's turn so sound bitter, but realizing what he had just said he could have kicked himself, Scarlett looked stunned. "I didn't mean that. ..." He added quietly, regretfully.

-"I'm going to go now." Scarlett whirled around and went to leave.

Merlin grabbed her arm to stop her.

-"I'm sorry ... Scarlett, you know how much I love you." He pleaded, "It kills me to say this."

-"Then don't!" She practically shouted. "Who are you to tell me what's right for me? You think I haven't thought about this? "

-"Have you ... rationally?"

-"No. No, of course not." She said sarcastically. "I'm just a girl that might swoon if I think too much, right?"

-"I'm trying to do what's right here! I'm trying to think with my head instead of my heart. "Merlin was so frustrated. He was now shouting.

He didn't mean for this conversation to go so awry, he just thought of suggesting that they take a small break to let things simmer down, let people forget about them, but instead they were in a full blown argument.

-"Heart? You have a heart?" Scarlett's said harshly, but then her face blanched. He knew she hadn't meant that, and she just seemed to realize the harsh words that flew from her lips.

-"Don't." Merlin said quietly.

-"Don't what? Don't love you? I'm sorry. You know what? I didn't know that I got a choice in that ... I'm never going to change. I can't change. I want my life to be with you." She said passionately. Her face softened when she said those words.

Words that Merlin had wanted to hear, words he had been dreaming about, but now he didn't want them, he wanted her to hate him, to be angry, he needed her angry again, he could deal with her angry ... at that moment he said two words that almost killed him.

-"I don't. "

-"You don't … want to be with me? I can't believe ... " The pain in her eyes and her face was almost unbearable to watch as it washed over her.

-"It doesn't mean that I don't ... " He wanted to say love you, but she stopped him putting her hand up.

-"How am I supposed to stay away from you? " She said to herself in a small girl like voice that tugged at him.

-"I'll leave … "

-"You can't leave … you are supposed to be here. I'm not …"

She pulled her arm free from his grasp. Merlin tried to avoiding looking at her face, look anywhere but at her he repeated over and over in his head. But the sick twisted part of him did look. Her eyes were flooded with unshed tears. They both stared at each other for a moment, before he dared to speak again.

-"I … " But he couldn't think of anything to say. He knew nothing he could say would correct what had just happened. The words that had been said would forever be there.

-"I can't believe this is happening …" she whispered and with that she took off running.

Merlin didn't stop her this time, or go after her. He simply watched her till she was out of sight.

* * *

Damon watched Morgause prepared a final potion for their ritual this evening. She had said with the full moon at peak tonight it would be the best time to harness Scarlett's magic to him. He still had no idea how he would do that. Every time he had use Scarlett's magic it he hadn't done anything, it just happened.

-"I still don't see how I can tune into her magic." Damon commented lightly.

-"You won't have to do anything. This potion will allow me to temporarily tap into you, to siphon magic from you, much like you do to Scarlett now." She grounded some herbs to a fine powder in her mortar.

-"How temporally? I don't like the idea of you and I being so … close."

-"Not long. This potion will give me a few minutes at best. That is why we are doing it on a full moon; it should increase the chances of it working."

Damon nodded. There was a lot that could go wrong or not work with this plan but it was the best option so far. If everything went to plan Morgause would bring back a cure for Morgana and he could go home.

What he didn't tell Morgause was that he had every intention of taking Morgana with him. He was not leaving her here.

* * *

I sat in my room and stared at nothing in particular. I just stared. I felt numb. Numb was good, it was better than pain, anything would be better than pain. I couldn't believe what had happened … It felt like I was part of some sick, twisted dream.

Merlin had essential told me he wanted nothing to do with me. That he was looking out for me. Bullshit! A part of me wanted to believe that, but I knew deep down he regretted saying he loved me when we all thought we were going to die. I just knew this would happen! It's why I didn't want a love declaration during a crisis, people tended to say things they didn't mean.

But like an idiot, I had believed him. But he had my heart even before that day, I think I fell for him the moment we bumped into each other but I just never told him so. This was just too much.

How could I live in the same place as the man I loved? I didn't want to be one of those women you see trailing a guy because they are love sick. Could I really pretend that there had been nothing between us? He was still Arthur's servant, he was going to be always around, and avoiding him would not work out to well.

I wanted to cry, the pain in my chest and my stomach was almost unbearable, and it was nothing my healing skills could cure. But what was the point of crying?

I got up and started to pace my room. I had to get out of here. And I didn't mean my room, or this castle, I needed to go. I had stayed here long enough, stalled and wasted enough time. I had to get home, to my real home, in my century, with working toilets and running water ... where I belonged.

I hurried to my wardrobe, grabbed a bag and started to stuff some of my dresses in it. I would find Damon and we would work on getting home, no more stalling, no more waiting. I wanted out of here, now.

Once my bag was stuffed, I put on my dark cloak and slipped the bag over my shoulder. It was already dark out thanks to the change in season; the days were shorter, so it would be easy to sneak out of Camelot. I didn't bother leaving a note. I am sure a few people might miss me, but they would get over it.

I just had to make one stop first, in Damon's room. There I found his large stack of gold coins, which had grown quite a bit since we had first gotten here. I wasn't sure how long it would take me to find Damon but I would need money for sure.

I had no plan, no destination in mind. I just needed to get the hell out of this town. Away from Merlin. Thinking about him made me pause in my walk. He was probably with Arthur right now; he wouldn't know I was gone till tomorrow evening.

Some small part of me knew I was acting irrational. That this was foolish, to take off like this in the dark, not even say goodbye to my friends. But my pain and grief was blinding me.

With no problems I was soon out of Camelot and making my way down the long dirt path that was the main way of travel. The air was crisp and cool and a slight fog was forming. Thanks to the full moon the road was illuminated and I didn't have much trouble travelling.

After I knew I was some distance from Camelot the adrenaline was starting to slowly trickle away and I really was able to start assessing my situation. I was alone, in the middle of nowhere, I didn't know the area and I had no idea where I was going. I could have slapped myself for my hasty departing and not thinking this through. I didn't even think of bringing a map! Ugh, I could be so stupid sometimes …

I had to find Damon, but where would I look? Arthur's knights knew this land like the back of their hand; they had searched every possible hideout. But I had an advantage they didn't, Damon and I were linked. So far this bond had been a total bust for me; I got all the negative side effects from it. But Damon claimed he could find me, always, with us linked, which had to go both ways, didn't it?

The problem was I didn't know how to even do that. As I mulled over my pitiful plan in my head, the road soon disappeared, I am unsure if I just wandered off the road or if there was no road at this point.

Coming to a large lake I stopped walking and dropped my bag on the ground. This was insane. I now was lost, well more lost then I was before. I looked around my surrounding. The lake was very large, I couldn't see the other side, and around the lake were trees, trees and more trees. I sighed and sank next to my bag.

-"Good job Scarlett … now you couldn't go back even if you wanted too" I mumbled to myself.

-"I could direct you back, little one."

I gasp and looked to my side. No one had been there when I sat down but now feet away from me stood a giant dragon. How such an epic creature could have arrived so stealthily was beyond me. I looked up; I had to crane my neck pretty far to see its head.

I stood up quickly and backed away a few steps. I didn't know anything about dragons. Should I be afraid of them? Do they eat people?!

-"I didn't mean to frighten you Scarlett …"

-"Hhhhow do you know my name?" I said in a small stuttering voice.

-"We have met before."

I watched the dragon curiously, he lowered his head to my level and its large amber eyes did look familiar …

-"You are Merlin's friend … ? How did you escape?"

-"That is not important. What is important is what are you doing out here alone."

-"Just out for a walk …" I lied.

The dragon's eyes narrowed on me and he let out a long sigh.

-"Do not lie to me enchantress. I am older then this lake has been here, I can tell when someone is lying."

I rolled my eyes.

-"Fine … I am trying to find my friend." This was a partial truth.

The dragon nodded.

-"The vampire is with the witch, Morgana. They can be found on the northern borders."

-"Oh … well great, thanks!" I had no idea which way was the northern border was but the dragon was making me uneasy and I wanted to leave. I grabbed my bag, "Well I better get going then …"

-"You are only seeking the vampire because Merlin has told you something you didn't want to hear." The dragon said casually.

-"No, I have to find Damon because I need to get home. I don't belong here."

-"You belong here for the moment. When you are done with your task here you will go home."

I sighed and shook my head, "Yeah whatever." I mumbled under my breath, I turn to leave but the dragon took a step.

-"Do not be foolish and let your emotions cloud your judgment! You cannot run away from your destiny."

-"You're starting to sound like Merlin now."

-"The young warlock as a lot to learn and discover about himself. His feelings for you are true, he is merely confused." The dragon let out a longing sigh. "Love … will make you do strange things, things you might believe is the right thing, when it isn't. You are both much to young and impulsive. You both act on emotions. "

-"Uhh … okay … well thanks for that helpful advice." I really just wanted to go. I didn't want no love advice from a reptile.

-"Merlin as a very long road ahead of him, a lot rest on his shoulders alone. The one thing he will need is you."

I turned back around to face the dragon, I was annoyed. This creature didn't know anything about me, or what had just happened.

-"Look, I get it, Merlin has a great destiny to fulfill, he is the chosen one, he is the Harry Potter of this time, awesome!" I clenched my fist tightly to my sides, "but I want to go home!" Tears flooded my vision and started to roll down my cheeks like a dam had just been opened. "I want to go home … I want things to go back the way they were. I want to forget ever coming here! Merlin made it very clear he didn't want me around or to be with me." I finished that statement screaming at the dragon.

I was breathing hard, my eyes stung from the wind; I was cold and tired …

-"My … you are a passionate creature! I can see why the young warlock is so smitten." The dragon laughed.

He was laughing … at me, at my pain!

-"I am not laughing at you; I am merely surprise that such passion can be in such a small creature. I cannot speak for the young warlock, I just speak of what I have seen, what has been prophesied. You and I … we are a lot alike."

-"What would you know about me?" I bit out, wiping my cheeks.

-"That we are both the last of our kind. In your time, you were alone, the only one. I am now alone. Uther saw that my family, my friends, my loved ones ... my soul mate ... all died. I understand that pain. "

The dragon's voice was sad, but very sobering to know he was alone. He had no one anymore.

-"I'm sorry you are alone."

-"So am I … but I shall soon have something just as good."

-"Really? … What?"

The dragon smiled.

-"Revenge."

* * *

Damon watched Morgana as she lay still on her bed. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Damon ran the back of his index finger along her cheek slowly; he then smoothed her jet black hair on the side of her face.

-"Don't worry Morgana, I will get you the cure and take you away from this insanity." He said softly.

He knew Mystic Falls wasn't much safer then here, but Mystic Falls was his town, he had a better control of things there, unlike here where he didn't know the playing field. Looking at the window he saw the sun had gone down and it was time to get this ritual underway. He pressed his lips softly to Morgana's forehead and gave her a last glance.

He headed outside and found Morgause drawing a circle in the cold dirt outside with a stick. He walked next to her and she incased them both in her makeshift circle.

-"Just drink this potion, "she handed him a small vial filled with a brown liquid that looked like watery mud. "Then I will recite the spell."

Damon took the disguising looking vial in his hand.

-"And when will you be back?"

-"I am unsure, but I believe it will only seems like minutes to you. "

-"And what happens when you don't come back?"

-"If I am not back within the hour, find another way to cure my sister, then see that she gets her revenge on Uther."

-"A bit dramatic aren't you?" Damon rolled his eyes.

-"No she must! She is the true heir to Camelot, not Arthur. "

-"Wait ... what?"

-"Uther is Morgana's father. She is my half-sister. "

-"Why didn't you tell her that?" Damon asked confused

-"It wasn't the right time."

Damon shrugged. He was all for getting revenge when it was warranted, but this lady was a bit off her rocker. Morgana was her own person; she could decide what course to take. Like hell he would tell her to get revenge, it was not a nice path to go down, it was very lonely and it was not a road you could turn back from.

Morgause nodded and Damon opened the small vial, the smell coming from the bottle was quite disgusting. He crinkled his nose and with speed he drained the bottle into his mouth and swallowed thickly.

Morgause grabbed his hands and started to chant.

-"Gemot me be se toweardness; gemot me be sum ceren andweardnes."

Damon could feel the connection; it was like someone tugging at his hair except it was on the inside of him. It didn't hurt, it just felt strange. He could feel Morgause sucking something from him, but within moments it was over, his hands were still held out, but Morgause was nowhere in sight. He looked around, not seeing her anywhere, the spell must have worked.

He suddenly felt a wave of dizziness hit him. He clutched his head until the feeling past, which it did in a few seconds. Now he just had to wait...

* * *

The great Dragon had directed me the general direction to where Damon was located. He said there would be a town not far from Morgause's tower and they could tell me how to get there. We had parted ways.

Although the creature had offered a lot of advice, and told me numerous times to turn back, but he didn't seem surprise that I did not. He seemed very wise but how much of what he said was true? I wasn't sure, what I was sure of, was that my heart ached. I truly felt alone tonight. Damon was god knows where and who knew what sort of reception I would get from him. And Merlin ... he didn't want me around period.

Before the dragon and I parted ways he had said he was going to get revenge. Such a typical Damon response. I wasn't sure what he had meant by that, was he going to get his revenge on Uther for killing the other dragons? I hoped no one else got hurt in the process. But that wasn't my concern anymore, now was it?

As I walked I finally had cleared the forest and was now walking in a vast meadow of long grass. I could see the shadow of mountains in the very far distances. That was where I was headed. As I walked I felt something lurch inside me. Almost like something was being ripped from me. I groaned and put my hand over my abdomen. The pain was gone almost as fast as it had showed up.

I shrugged it off as hunger pains and kept going, but minutes later it happened again, this time the pain was strong enough it made me sink to my knees. I put my hands on the ground and stayed on all fours, I was breathing heavy, until the pain subsided. I stayed in this position and tried to catch my breath but this sharp pain soon assaulted me in my head, like I had just been kicked. I screamed and crumbled to the ground. I clutched my head and rolled onto my back wailing in agony ... the last thing I remembered seeing was the bright clear sky with millions of stars shinning down.

* * *

Arthur couldn't sleep. His father was not himself since Morgana had gone missing, but he was getting worse as the days went by. He would have violent outburst of anger for no reason, he often would just sit in his room and look out the window for hours. He didn't participate in business anymore. Arthur had to take over some of his responsibilities. To top it off Scarlett had not been at dinner tonight and it sent his father into a rage, he had thrown food and the dishes all over the dining hall.

Arthur got up and found a shirt to slip on. He should have checked in on her before now, but he had been so busy with his father, after he had calm him down he came to his room, he had been exhausted. Searching for Morgana, on all his free time was taking its toll on him and his men. But as soon as he came to bed, his mind was too busy to sleep.

He walked to Scarlett's room which was right next to his. He knocked on the door and waited. There was no sound. Maybe she had gone to bed. But something made him open the door, he poked his head inside, the room was dark. He came in slowly.

-"Scarlett?" He whispered.

But there was no answer. He waited a few minutes to let his eyes adjust to the dark and when he could see enough he went to the bed, it looked empty. Arthur went back to the table and found a candle and lit it. Just as he thought the room was empty. Her bed was not unmade, so she hadn't been to bed yet either. Where could she be...?

That's when it dawned on him. Merlin. She had to be in Merlin's chambers. Blasted! He told him to stay away from him! Arthur stomped out of the room and made his way to the tower where he knocked loudly, and rudely. He didn't care who he awoke.

He heard shuffling in the room.

-"Merlin! I know she is in there!" He yelled and pushed open the door.

Gaius was just getting up and was coming towards the door when Arthur burst in.

-"Milord, what are you doing here so late?" Gaius said groggily.

-"Where the hell is Merlin -"

Just then Merlin emerged from his room, Arthur stalked towards him.

-"I told you to stop this affair with Scarlett! You did not heed my warning! " He ranted.

Merlin's forehead creased and he looked very confused.

-"What ... ?"

-"Scarlett, come out!" Arthur yelled at Merlin's bedroom door.

-"She isn't here Arthur."

-"Do not lie to me!" Arthur pushed the door open, Merlin's room was empty. "Where ..." He turned to face Merlin.

-"You told me to end it. I did." Merlin crossed his arms over his chest.

-"Well she is not in her room, so where the hell is she?"

-"She is gone?" Merlin voice held an edge of panic.

-"Yes Merlin she is missing, why else would I be here in the middle of the night looking for her."

Just then Camelot's warning bells were sounded. Both men looked at each other and took off running to see what was happening. As they ran down the stairs, screams from the town villagers could be heard. When they got outside it appeared that there were several fires throughout the town, people were running around screaming, pleading for help. Arthur found a guard and quickly stopped him.

-"What is going on!"

-"Dragon, sire, a dragon is attacking Camelot!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**In this chapter it would seem that both Scarlett and Merlin are just acting irrational, aren't they?**_

_**This was a chapter filled with a lot events as well, from Merlin and Scarlett in a way breaking up, to a Dragon attacking the city. I hope you all enjoyed, and please leave a review I love hearing from you :)**_


	28. Chapter 28

**A very important note!**

_This is my tale of Merlin, Arthur, Guinevere, Morgana and Damon added into the mix. Its all fiction and not accurate to the details of how Arthur and Camelot were written, of course. But in fact none of us really know the true tale of Arthur, Merlin and his knights. BUT if you are like me and LOVE the Arthurian tales, I urge you to pick up these books, they are available in both book and ebook form. I read these as a teenager and have read each one at least 6 times lol. I am currently re-reading them._

_**Le Morte d'Arthur** is an amazing tale told by Sir Thomas Malory. This book was written by Malory when he was in Newgates prison (It was published 14 years after his death) in 1485. This book embodies mankind's deepest yearnings: for brotherhood and community; a love worth dying for; and valor, honor, and remains one of my favorite books._

_**The once and Future King** By T,H white is another amazing book. It retells the saga of King Arthur, a fantasy classic as legendary as Excalibur and Camelot, and a poignant story of adventure, romance, and magic._

_And finally the last one I __recommend_

_**Idylls of the King** by Baron Alfred Tennyson. This story written as a poem is just amazing. Nothing compares to it and it is worth the read._

**Last, thank you to all my readers, you all keep be going at telling this tale of mine :)**

**Chapter 28**

I felt weightless, as if floating on a cloud. I had no pain, no cares in the world. I knew I should be cold, or try to get myself to wake up, but I couldn't bring myself to care to want those things. I had no idea how long I'd been laying in this field, time didn't matter, and I felt happy here. My heart didn't ache, my head didn't hurt, and my stomach wasn't in knots.

Maybe I was dead ... but even that thought did little to make me worry or care. I was going to simply enjoy being here, floating on my cloud where no one and nothing could hurt me.

* * *

Arthur and his men were all crouched near the wall. His men all held bows and were in the process of lighting their arrows with fire.

-"Stay strong! For tonight is not your night to die, I will make sure of that! … Hold firm!" All the knights brought their bows up and aimed at their target. A large Dragon flew towards them. Its belly was illuminated by the fires that burnt underneath it. "Hold!" Arthur yelled ... The Dragon flew even closer, its bright amber eyes fixed on them. "Hold!" His arms were shaking from holding the bow steady and ready to fire. He made a silent prayer that this would all end soon, and for the best. "Now!"

Hundreds of flaming arrows flew through the air, fast, right at the Dragon, but none of them did anything to slow it down, or deter the Dragon from its onslaught, within seconds the Dragon open its giant mouth and blew a fierce flame towards them. Arthur ducked as did many of his men and waited for the rain of fire to end.

* * *

The throne and dining room had all been converted into a triage area. The dining hall had small cots for the gravely injured. Guinevere was helping Gaius tend to the patients. Merlin just did what he could to help out. He found anything to do just to keep his mind busy. He was going mad with worry; it was the second night that Scarlett was missing. Arthur was unable to go search for her, the great Dragon he had released had come last night and attacked Camelot making it impossible to leave the kingdom.

The attack had caught everyone by surprise since no one was even aware the Dragon had been released. By daybreak the Dragon had flown off, and the people of Camelot all hoped it was over, but as soon as the sun had set again the Dragon had come back. Most of the lower town had been destroyed, all burnt to the ground. The castle itself was holding up, it was all built of stone but there was only so much of an assault it could take. Some of its great towers and walls were starting to crumble.

When daylight had come the people of Camelot had all banded together and had worked hard to put all the fires out. It had seemed like an endless task, from the poor lower town people to its noble knights had all formed a long chain and past bucket after bucket of water in hopes of saving what little was left of their homes and businesses.

By the time nightfall had come everyone was beyond exhausted, but once again they found themselves all taking cover behind the castle walls, except for a brave few who tried to save what was left of their processions, along with the courageous knights of Camelot, who were trying to defend their city.

-"I don't think the people can endure a second night of this." Guinevere said, her forehead was creased with worried.

-"We must trust in Arthur. " Gaius simply said.

-"I do, but it seems so hard to have hope right now."

Merlin watched the exchange between Gaius and Gwen and tried hard to care ... but he just didn't. He felt so sick with worry, he knew Scarlett left because of what he said, and now she was out there, who knows where! He had seen enough these past three years to know no one was safe out there. But he also couldn't bring himself to leave to go search for her. Although the Dragon's attack was not his fault, he had released him, and all this destruction was partly his fault. He could not abandon his friends now.

He decided to go back out and see how Arthur was fairing because standing in here arguing with himself was going to drive him mad.

Gaius watched Merlin slink away and frowned. Guinevere also noticed.

-"I wish there was something we could do for him ..." She said as she helped a man climb into a cot.

-"I as well Gwen, but I fear nothing will help until he finds Scarlett."

-"I hope she is alright."

-"As do I ... " Gaius sighed. He wasn't sure what would happen to Merlin if something did happen to Scarlett or if she was never found …

Gaius knew exactly what was happening to Merlin and Scarlett. Neither one seemed to understand this, or see it, but even they were creatures of the Old Religion, they were all born of strong magic. He feared Morgana was as well. Creatures of magic not only possessed magic that was a part of them and unique to each individual, but they also had many of the same attribute all magical creatures had, immortality, certain senses heighten, and they mated for life. He was sure this is what was happening between Merlin and Scarlett, even though neither had any clue of this.

When a magical creature mate's was separated or died, the remaining partner was a shell of himself; he or she often sought revenge where they could seek it, like the Great Dragon did now. He attacked Camelot as revenge for losing its mate, which Uther had killed over twenty years ago. Gaius knew Scarlett and Merlin were not technically mated yet, nor did he know the details of the mating ritual but it might be best if neither knew about those things yet, both were so young and had enough to deal with. Gaius made a mental note to do more research on magical creatures mating when this was all over.

Guinevere hurried to the pail as more injured people came pouring in, she needed water to wash their burns.

-"We are out of clean water" She held up the large bucket.

-"I know ... but it's too dangerous right now to go out there."

Gwen looked at the patients that had just come in, some looked dazed, and others looked in severe pain. Without another thought she hurried to the exit with the bucket.

-Gwen, don't!" Gaius shouted but Gwen either didn't hear him or chose not to.

Gwen took the bucket to the well in the town square, she had to step over rubble and avoid burning piles of straw, and most people who were still outside were running the opposite way of her, towards the castle. Suddenly the Dragon came into view and flew overhead; Gwen lifted her head and watched the Dragon circle around. She hurried and began to draw water from the well. At this moment Arthur entered the square, he was also watching the dragon circle above.

-"Clear the square!" He yelled.

Arthur marched into the square and watched his people run past him, fear flooded their faces. He wiped his brow from the sweat that had built up. He was bone-weary, his face stained with dirt, soot, ash and grim. He craved for a moment or peace but at that moment Arthur noticed Gwen drawing water from the well.

-"Gwen?!" He said, but it was not loud enough for her to hear, he had no idea what the hell she was doing here, but she was going to get herself killed.

Arthur looked up at the Dragon which was starting to descend and was getting ready to attack, right where Guinevere was standing.

-"Guinevere!" He screamed as loud as he could. His face wore an expression of dread.

Gwen turned to her horror she saw the Dragon coming straight for her. She started to run blindly back in the direction of the castle, Arthur at the same moment took off towards her at a dead run. Arthur reached Guinevere quickly and jumped up, grabbing her roughly and throwing them both onto the ground, but as Arthur jumped the Great Dragon reached its long talons out and caught Arthur in the shoulder, piercing his flesh quickly. Arthur grunted in pain but it didn't deter him from covering Gwen's body with his, acting as her shield. Once the Great Dragon had passed over, Arthur grabbed Gwen's hand and they both ran for the castle. Just then Merlin jogged out into the square.

Without a second thought Merlin ran towards the Dragon, his eyes flicked amber and a bright blue magical lance appear in his hand. He threw it with all his strength, the lance made contact with the Dragon's stomach, but it simply bounced off.

-"Do not imagine that your petty magic can harm me!" Kilgharrah yelled at Merlin.

-"Why are you doing this?! You're killing innocent people!" Merlin yelled as the dragon flew away.

Back inside the castle Guinevere lead Arthur quickly to the infirmary. His right shoulder armor was stained with blood from the deep gash Kilgharrah had giving him. Gwen had him sit down on one of the many tables and helped him slip off his chain mail armor and his cotton shirt, both of which were soaked in blood. She worked quickly and efficiently, first by cleaning the area and then gently applying an antiseptic.

-"You shouldn't have risked your life." She finally said softly.

-"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you." Arthur watched Guinevere.

Gwen reached to put down the towel she held, but Arthur caught her hand and pressed it against his bare chest, covering it with his hand. Gwen smiled at him.

-"I will never let anything happen to you Guinevere." He said seriously.

-"Arthur ..."

Just then Merlin came in; Arthur gazed moved to him, he watched him intently and frowned.

-"I am a hypocrite." He mumbled.

It was Guinevere's turn to knit her brow.

-"How so?"

He looked down at her small dark hand pressed against his light skin and clutched it tightly.

-"I've told Merlin to not get involve with Scarlett, that what they had was inappropriate, but I turn around and do the same as he. I am no better than he. In fact I possibly ruined two lives in the process ..."

-"You were just trying to look out for them … I know you will do right by them." Her eyes shun with a passion and certainty Arthur wasn't sure he felt.

Merlin approached Gaius, his face was bleak.

-"Are you hurt?" Gaius asked worried.

-"There's nothing I can do. My magic is no good. It doesn't work." He said exasperated.

-"Dragons aren't monsters. They're creatures of wonder and magic. You must realize that they're immune to your powers."

* * *

I heard voices. The voices of men I didn't know and I didn't want around. They were disturbing my peace. I wanted to tell them to go away, to leave me be.

-"I found her this morning, but I was not sure if I should take her to our camp." One of the voices said.

-"I understand, you did well to come and get me Ari."

The footsteps got closer, and soon stopped near me. I wanted to tell them I was fine, to just go away, to leave me be. But my eyes refuse to open, and my lips didn't want to move.

-"She is very pale, she has been here for quite some time, lucky girl that no animal has come to drag her away."

At that moment I felt something so strange. It was almost like someone was poking me in my head. I felt a presence inside of me, like someone was ruffling through my thoughts like a filing cabinet.

-"She is alive." The man crouched near me and I felt a warm hand on my forehead moving the hair from my face. I wanted to shrink away from his touch; I didn't want this warmth he was offering me. But I couldn't do anything. "She is Emery's ..." The man whispered.

-"Are you sure?"

-"Oh yes ... There is no mistaking her."

-"Then we must help her."

Moments later I felt the same warm hands under my body, lifting me from the cold ground. I wanted to protest, to beg for them to please just leave me, I was happy here...

_"It's all an illusion, you mustn't fall for it Scarlett." _The man voice was spoken in my head._ "Now sleep, child ..."_ The voice told me, and I did as he told me.

* * *

It had been two days since Morgause had left, and it was obvious she was not coming back. Damon growled and grabbed the first thing he could, a large glass vial from the table Morgause had been using for her potions, and he threw it hard against the old stone wall. The vial shattered into a million pieces. He ran his hand through his hair.

Everything was slowly crumbling into dust right before his eyes. He had no idea how much longer Morgause's enchantment on Morgana would last, but he was sure it would not be that much longer. He also felt something ... strange going on with his connection to Scarlett.

The best way he could describe his link to her was more like a feeling. He felt her, inside him, a bit like a light, it was there, and he knew it was there. Sometimes it flared up with her emotions, but it was always constant. The last couple days the light had gone dimmer, a few times it so dim he could barely feel it. He couldn't tell if she was in danger or not, it was like she was fading away from him. It was quite unnerving. Especially since she was the key to saving Morgana. With Morgause gone, only Scarlett could break the curse now.

Damon slowly walked to Morgana's side and let his cool hand glide across her forehead. He had to go do something very hard for Morgana ... ask for help, and he was not going to take no for an answer.

-"I will be back soon Morgana." He gave her a last lingering glance and hoped he came back in time.

He wasn't to sure when Morgana had come to mean so much to him. So much about her reminded him of himself. All she wanted in the end was to be accepted and loved. Even her own friends had stabbed her in the back, Merlin, Scarlett; they both had tried to kill her. And he just learned that her own father didn't want to acknowledge her, he refuse to give her what should be hers. That would devastated her when she would learn Uther was in fact her father.

Damon made his way away from the tower and hurried towards Camelot. He hoped his connection to Scarlett would become stronger once he got closer to her, because right now he wasn't sure how he would find her other than to start looking in every room in the castle. If he was fast enough he could make it to Camelot by nightfall and he could use that to his advantage to not get discovered.

* * *

Dawn slowly crept onto Camelot, and once again the Great Dragon stopped its assault and took flight back to its den. The morning sky was eerily streaked blood red, as if sending an ominous warning to all who were to gaze upon it. The glow of the fires burning in Camelot only added to the unearthly feel and look.

The Dragon attacks had had one impact that no one had foreseen. Uther had seem to come out of his stupor long enough to be coherent to help do his duty as king. Now Arthur, his knights, the courts council members along with Gaius and Merlin were all gathered in the King's chambers since the throne room was now for Camelot's injured.

-"The dead count is at 49 men, 27 women, a further 18 women and children are unaccounted for. Most of last night's fires are now out. The castle walls, in particular, the western section is about to collapse, I could go on..." Arthur paced as he reported the nights events.

-"Do we have any further idea on how the beast escaped?" Uther asked.

Merlin shifted awkwardly.

-"I regret to say, Sire, we don't." Sir Leon said regretfully.

-"There must be some way to rid ourselves of this aberration." The King shifted his gaze to his old friend, "Gaius?"

Gaius took a step forwards towards the king.

-"We need a dragonlord, Sire."

-"You know very well that's not an option." Uther snapped, giving Gaius a warning look to tread carefully.

Gaius took a deep breath and went on.

-"Sire, what if...there was, indeed, one last dragonlord left".

-"That's not possible"

-" ...But if there was."

-"Go on ..."

-"It might just be rumors, Sire, but there is a man, I think his name is Balinor."

-"Where does he live?" Arthur asked eagerly.

-"He was last seen in Cenred's kingdom in the border town of Enged, but that was many years ago." Gaius turned to Arthur.

-"If this man does exist, then it is our duty to find him."

-"Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds. We are at war. If they discovered you beyond our border, they would kill you." Uther voice was firm and full of worry.

-"I will go alone; no one will ever know I'm there."

-"No. It is too dangerous." Uther said, his voice held an edge that told everyone the topic was not open for discussion.

-"More dangerous than staying here? I'll not stand by and watch my men die when I have the chance to save them." Arthur pushed, not giving up.

-"I have given you my orders." Uther stood and glared at Arthur.

-"Do not make this a test of wills, Father."

-"I'm not talking to you as a father; I'm talking to you as a king!" Uther yelled.

-"I will ride immediately. I will also take the opportunity to seek any information that might lead us to Morgana or Scarlett."

Uther hesitated slightly; Arthur knew the mention of Morgana would maybe calm his father. He was acting irrational. Of course it was dangerous to go look for a man who might not even exist, in enemy territory none the less, but it was the best chance they had.

-"My concern is for you." Uther sat down and had a look of dejection; he knew there was no changing his son's mind.

-"My concern is for Camelot. I'll send word when I've found him." Arthur turned around and called to Merlin because he going alone did not technically mean alone, it meant Merlin was going to come along. "Prepare the horses."

Merlin headed to his tower and started to pack. At first when Arthur had mention going to look for this Balinor, Merlin has not liked the idea of going to risk everything for a man that might have been a myth, but the fact that they might find out something as to where Scarlett might be had renewed him.

When he came out of his room with his bag Gaius was pacing.

-"Who were the dragonlords, Gaius?"

Merlin pulled Gaius out of his contemplative pacing.

-"There were once men, who could talk to the dragons, tame them." Gaius said sadly.

-"What happened to them?" Merlin said wistfully. How amazing could that be to tame a dragon...?

-"Uther believed that the art of the dragonlord was too close to magic. So he had them all rounded up and slaughtered."

-"But one survived. How did you know?"

Gaius sat down with a long sigh.

-"I helped him escape."

Merlin grinned at this guardian, who would have known that serious, never break the rules, Gaius had helped defy the king.

-"Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed wistful.

-"Merlin, you've never heard the name Balinor?" Gaius was serious and his tone was almost exasperated.

-"No."

-"Your mother ... she never mentioned him?"

-"My mother?" Now Merlin was quite confused, why would his mother tell him about this man ...

-"She took him in."

-"She stood up against Uther?"

-"Yes." Gaius said carefully.

-"She was brave!" Merlin was dumbfounded, he loved his mother with all his heart, he would do anything for her, he just somehow didn't picture her as someone who would do such a noble and dangerous thing.

-"Yes. When Uther discovered where Balinor was, he sent knights to your village of Ealdor to hunt him down. He was forced to flee."

-"Why didn't my mother tell me any of this?"

-"Merlin, I promised her I would never speak of these things." Gaius stood back up and started to pace again. He looked worried and Gaius never worried.

-"Speak of what?" Merlin watched Gaius carefully.

-"I've always treated you as my son ... but that is not what you are. The man you are going to look for is your father." Gaius stopped pacing and faced Merlin.

-"My father?" Merlin was shocked.

-"Yes."

-"My father ... He was a dragonlord? Why did no one ever tell me?!" Merlin raised his voice.

-"I wanted to ... Your mother feared it would be too dangerous."

-"I had a right to know!" Merlin frowned, he couldn't believe his mother ... Gaius ... had kept this from him! He suddenly had the unbelievable urge to run to Scarlett, that she would make him feel better, but he couldn't ... he chased her away.

-"She wanted to protect you." Gaius said fiercely.

-"No. I had a right to know." Merlin grounded out.

Merlin grabbed his bag and stormed out of the tower.

Minutes later he found Arthur in the courtyard and they both set off on their journey. He could not believe that he was going to find his father ... his father, the last dragonlord ... How could his mother, Gaius, have kept this from him?! This was his father! He could remember so many times as a child asking his mother if he had a father, where was he, what was he like ... why had he left? But as he got older he saw the pain those questions brought his mother so he had stopped asking, but he had never stopped wondering. For so many years he had wondered why he was this way when his mother had no magic ... had he inherited those gifts from his father?

He wished Scarlett was here ... he needed her. She would understand, he could confide in her. He couldn't tell Arthur anything, Arthur must never find out this man was his father, even though Arthur had an open mind unlike Uther, Merlin could not risk being discovered as the son of a dragonlord. Yet another thing he had to hide from the world...

Would his secrets ever stop pilling up?

-"Merlin, you are awfully quiet ..."

Merlin brought himself back to the present. They were en route to the northern borders to Cenred's Kingdom. Arthur rode next to him; they had a long journey ahead of them. Merlin looked at Arthur who was looking at him strangely, as if he was waiting for something, but Merlin had not heard what Arthur had said, he had been so absorb in his thoughts.

-"What?"

-"It pains me to admit it, but I do enjoy your surly retorts. In fact, it's probably your only redeemable feature." Arthur said with a grin, trying to tease Merlin.

-"Thanks." Merlin replied with little emotion.

-"There are loads of servants who can serve. So few are capable of making a complete prat of themselves. What is it?"

-"Nothing." Merlin snapped.

-"It's something ... Tell me." Arthur turned to Merlin, "alright, I know I'm a prince, so we can't be friends. But if I wasn't a prince..."

-"If you weren't a prince what?" Merlin asked curiously.

Merlin knew this was Arthur's way of showing concern, of being a friend in his own way, but at the moment Merlin was not interested in Arthur's sympathy or attempted at friendship. For the first time since Merlin had met Arthur he saw the royal prince hesitate.

-"Well ... I think we'd probably be good friends."

-"So?" Merlin shrugged.

-"So, you can you tell me what is bothering you."

-"Well, that's true. But you see, if you weren't a prince, I'd tell you to mind your own damn business."

Arthur nodded.

-"Fair enough ... but I think this has to do with Scarlett. " Arthur gave Merlin a side glance, Merlin's jaw was tight. "I will find her after we get this Balinor to take care of our dragon problem Merlin. I did not realize ... I didn't know how much she meant to you, I'm sorry."

Merlin shrugged again and urged his horse to move faster. He had enough of listening to everyone.

* * *

_"Scarlett ... it is time for you to awaken."_

The man's voice came from the darkness that enveloped me like a warm blanket.

_"No."_ I told the voice.

_"You cannot stay here, you must awaken, come back to the world of the living, this dream world is not for you."_

I waved my hand shooing away the pesky voice like I was trying to get rid of mosquitoes buzzing around my head. Why was this person so determined to get me to leave?

_"Just go away."_

_"You must come with me, Emrys will be looking for you, he needs you."_

The world I was in now was hard to describe, but it was perfect. It did what I told it too. If I wanted pitch black darkness, the environment around me was so black I couldn't see the hand in front of my face. If I wanted to float through the air on a summer's eve sunset, then that is what I did. And the best part? I had no pain. No Damon to worry over that he would use me, or what he had planned for me to do, or to be confused as to what he wanted from me. No Merlin to tell me to go away, to confuse my feelings and make me doubt myself. I felt what I wanted to feel.

At the name Emrys I felt my whole body tighten. I knew he spoke of Merlin.

_"He doesn't need me; he wants nothing to do with me."_ I said bitterly.

_"You are wrong child."_ Soon my world started to change, it was no longer dark but an evening sky appeared, and soon Merlin was materialize in front of me, he was dancing with an image of me. I stood and watched this image of me, a different me. I watched my face; a small smile crept into my image's lips as Merlin moved in for a kiss. The first kiss we had shared in the gardens of Camelot.

I turned away from happy couple. It hurt too much to watch.

_"He does need you, now more then you could ever know."_

The image soon faded and now I found myself in the middle of the woods. I looked around and saw a tall figure sitting alone near a fire. I approached slowly, the closer I got the better view I got of the man, Merlin sitting alone by a fire. He looked so sad, in such despair I couldn't help but to kneel next to him. I watched him poke at the fire with a stick. Moments later Arthur came out of the woods and dropped a bundle of wood at his feet.

-"I swear Merlin, you need to stop pouting, I am getting tired of doing your job." Arthur sighed and sat down next to him.

-"Sorry ... " Merlin mumbled.

-"We'll soon be in Cenred's kingdom, best get some rest now, tomorrow we will find Balinor."

The image soon faded and it went back to its original darkness.

_"Emrys and Arthur are on a quest to find the last dragonlord. After they find him, Emrys will need you more than ever. You must awaken."_

The voice of the man was insistent and getting annoying. First he took over my world, then he kept harassing me to wake up. And with that my eyes fluttered open.

I blinked several times, the daylight was blinding to my eyes that had not been opened in days. Once my eyes adjusted I saw I was in a small hut, on a grass cot, and an older man stood at the foot of my bed.

-"Who are you?" My voice was scratchy and coarse from not being used for several days.

-"My name is Iseldir. My brother found you in the meadow yesterday."

I scooted up onto my elbows. The man wore a brown robe, he had salt and pepper hair and his face was weather beaten.

-"You are a druid?" I asked

-"Yes ... you are safe here, I promise you."

He seemed sincere, and he really didn't give me anything to be worried about. His voice though...

-"I heard you ... in my head ..."

-"Yes, I apologies for intruding onto your dreams and thoughts, but I had to wake you."

-"You can do that?" I sat up.

-"Yes, some of us possess the ability to speak to others through thoughts and even control what others think, what they dream ... it's very powerful magic that requires years of training."

-"That's what you did, you controlled my thoughts? ... What you showed me ... was that real?" I asked curiously.

-"Oh yes ... Emrys is now at this very moment trying to find the last dragonlord."

-"Why ... ?"

-"Camelot is being destroyed by the last Great Dragon; they hope the last dragonlord can control it."

I felt my stomach drop. Camelot was being attacked? My thoughts went to the night I talked to the Dragon, he had said he was going to get revenge ... but to destroy the whole kingdom and hurt innocent people?! How terrible... I started to feel selfish for running off like I did, I hoped everyone I knew and come to care for were alright.

Seeing my pensive expression Iseldir was watching me carefully.

-"You left Camelot ... why?" His tone was soft and soothing.

-"I ... I just felt like it was time for me to leave."

He nodded seeming to understand.

-"I have some clothes for you here, please feel free to change and then join me for a walk, I am sure your limbs would love to have a stretch."

I stood and found the royal blue robe he had left and quickly changed. I took my dress and balled it up, I then threw it in the corner. It was ruined and I doubted there was any saving it, it was full of mud stains and a few holes.

Once outside, the camp was a typical druid camp, with a few huts in a cluster together. Some children ran together, playing and laughing. I found Iseldir waiting for me near the fire. He didn't say anything, we simply walked along a small trail till we came to the very meadow I had collapsed in some days ago. During the walk I kept my thoughts blank and only thought about my current actions of putting one foot in front of the other.

-"There are very dark times approaching, looming over us. But even in dark times you have to find, hold and remember the good things." Iseldir said out of the blue.

I wasn't to sure what to reply to his little bit of wisdom.

-"Err ... yes ... " I gave the druid a side glance, "thanks for finding me by the way." I said my eyes moving over the giant meadow. The gentle breeze made the long grass sway in its wind. The intoxicating fragrant of lavender and wild flowers carries its way to us.

-"No thanks needed. I only did what any person would have done."

-"Maybe ... but you did more than just take me in, you pulled me out of whatever it is I was in."

We both stopped walking at a cliff that overlooked a pair of mountains in the distance. The view was breathtaking.

-"Emrys and Arthur are over those mountains now, they are searching for the dragonlord."

-"Will they find him?" I gave him a side glance.

Iseldir closed his eyes briefly and when he re-opened them his eyes flickered to amber.

-"Yes they do."

I nodded, that was a good thing, wasn't it?

-"Scarlett ... the world you were in, you do realize that was not a good place."

-"I know ... It felt ... amazing. I had no pain, no ... " I looked down at the ground, embarrassed to say anymore.

-"You were in a world known to the few who can enter it as the Astral Plane. Those few who can escape to it have at times lost themselves to it. There you can create whatever you wish, feel and not feel what you want. But it's all an illusion, none of it is real." Iseldir turned to me; his dark eyes were shinning with passion. "Without pain you cannot feel love, without fear you cannot feel courage. You must feel the bad to feel the good; the key is to remember those good feelings when the bad ones happen."

I sighed and kept my gaze in the distance. The druid was right. I had run away from my feelings before even thinking things through, before remembering all the good things that had happened.

-"You are right ... I shouldn't have ran away."

-"I didn't say that."

I turned towards Iseldir confused. He chuckled at my expression.

-"I am not saying your actions are justified child, but you did exactly what you should have done." He smiled, "Now come, let's get some supper, you must be famish."

* * *

Damon had taken a horse from one of the town's people that were not far from Morgause's tower. He could move with vampire speed faster but there was only so long he could run until he had to stop to get something to eat. He followed the road for some distance until he felt something ... that feeling he got when Scarlett was nearby ... but that seemed impossible he was miles away from Camelot.

He followed his instincts and cut through the forest on his right. He rode the horse hard until he knew the poor horse's heart might burst. He stopped and un-mounted. He could hear people talking ... He carefully went in the direction of the voices and came onto a camp of druids and right in the middle of them, there was Scarlett. He spotted her within moments because she stuck out like a sore thumb. If her bright red hair was not enough of a giveaway, she just looked different from these people. Most of them had a wild look to them, something almost primal and earth-like. Scarlett was talking with a little girl with dark hair; they both sat by the fire.

When he got closer he saw the little girl was using the smoke from the fire to make different animal shapes, and was animating them. Scarlett laughed and praised the little girl, who in turn smiled brightly at her cleaver tricks. When Damon was feet from them the girl looked up and her face fell. She clutched at Scarlett's dress tightly, which cause Scarlett to look up; she lost her smile when she saw him.

-"Damon." She whispered.

-"Scarlett ..."

They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. He could tell she was assessing him. She protectively put am arm around the child.

Damon had practice his speech in his head the whole way here, but now that he was face to face with her his mind went blank. He forgot how much her innocent gaze gave him chills when she stared at him. How her piercing green eyes seemed to see right through him. He recalled remembered the last minutes they spent together. She had held him against the wall, he couldn't move. The strength of her power had shocked and amazed him. He somehow had reversed the magic, but in the process he made her slam into the wall so hard that he had shattered some of her ribs and bruised her face.

-"What are you doing here?" She asked breaking their silence.

Damon blinked a few times trying to chase those images away.

-"I could ask you the same thing ..." He countered.

The little girl clutched to Scarlett's robe that she wore. Scarlett looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile, she whispered to her.

-"It's alright Kara, go find your mother."

Damon tried his best to ignore the glance of fear the child gave him before she left. He also saw how lovingly Scarlett was with the little girl, seeing her in such a motherly role was both strange and remarkable. Damon sat near Scarlett.

-"I asked you first." She said casually.

-"... I was looking for you."

This seemed to surprise her. He wasn't sure why, did she really believe that he had totally abandoned her.

-"Oh ... well here I am..."

-"Yes but why are you here ... in the middle of nowhere."

She sighed.

-"It's a long story." She dismissed, it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it.

They were both silent for some time again, Damon stared into the fire watching it slowly consume the wood. He had to suck it up and ask her, he was just wasting time right now.

-"Scarlett ... " He took a deep breath, even though it was unnecessary. "I need your help." He held his breath.

Scarlett looked at him carefully.

-"With ... ?"

Damon grabbed a stick that laid at his feet and poked the fire a few times with it.

-"Morgana ... She is dying and only you can save her."

Scarlett seemed surprised by this, her eyes grew wide and she dropped her eyes to her lap.

-"How can I save her? Merlin ... he only gave her a hemlock poison.."

-"Yeah ... but somehow you enchanted it, Morgause tried to cure it but she couldn't, and now you are her only hope."

Scarlett turned her gaze back into the fire and was silent for some time. Damon was starting to wonder if she was going to answer or if she was now ignoring him, until she spoke up.

-"Okay. I'll help her."

Damon let out a long pent up breath of relief.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Another busy chapter! :) Hope all the shockers were gaspers lol (Is that a word? Hmmm)**_

_**Thank you for reading :) I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a Review, comment, complaint, hypothesis or what you think will happen next! I love hearing from you all!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Welcome to all my new followers! And Thank you for the reviews and comments :)**_

_**I want to ask you all to please go to my Youtube Channel or my Tumblr page and view my NEW Merlin and Scarlett Video! Yes it was long overdue, but its made and it is fantastic! :) I worked hard on it. In the video I put footage of their argument, of when Merlin found Scarlett after the Dark Knight battle, and just some lovely moments between them. The link is in my profile!**_

_**Now on to the story!**_

**Chapter 29**

Merlin and Arthur set off at dawn. They had camped near the border and crossed into Cenred's kingdom within the first hour of their journey. Both men soon came upon the first village. There they got the information they needed on where to find Balinor. He lived in a cave to the north.

As they got ready to leave Merlin noticed Arthur flinching in pain as he climbed up onto his horse.

-"Are you alright?" Merlin asked.

-"Yes ... fine, lets hurry."

Merlin and Arthur rode a good distance but soon the forest grew to thick to continue on horseback. They dismounted and walked their horses through this part of the forest, when suddenly Arthur stumbled but caught himself before he fell. Merlin turned to Arthur but he dismissed him quickly.

-"It's all right."

-"No, it's your wound ..." Merlin hurried to Arthur and pulled at his shirt to see his wound, "Let me have a look."

Arthur helped moved his shirt to the side, revealing the bandage that Guinevere had applied, the whole dressing was stained red with blood. It was obvious Arthur's wound was not healing as it should have been.

A branch suddenly snapped.

-"Get down! Get down!" Merlin whispered and shoved Arthur to the ground, they both laid on the damp grass next to a fallen tree.

Into view came Cenred's men. They wore the crest of his house on the chest of their tabards; they were patrolling through and soon passed by not noticing both men hiding. Merlin looked at Arthur, feeling relieved, but when he turned Merlin saw Arthur was slouched over the tree.

-"Arthur?" He whispered, but Arthur didn't respond. Merlin grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and violently shook him, "Arthur?"

But Arthur didn't reply, he had lost consciousness.

* * *

Damon had just asked me to help him save Morgana. I was going to say no, I was going to tell him to go rot in hell along with Morgana. She had almost killed us all, why should I show any sort of mercy for her? But when I looked at Damon ... I saw the pain in his eyes. I knew it must have been torture for him to ask me for help, especially after everything he did to me. I knew he felt remorse, somewhere in his heart, he had too right? I recalled what Iseldir had said just hours before about feelings ... Damon had obvious feelings for Morgana, if he felt something for her, he had to feel regret ... There was no way he was a monster...

I wasn't sure I liked the idea of being responsible for Morgana's life. Before, when Merlin had poisoned Morgana it had been different, it was her or us. But she was still alive, even a week later she was still hanging on, and there was a chance I could save her.

-"Just give me a minute to say goodbye." I stood and didn't wait for Damon to reply. I went to find Iseldir.

I found him not to far from the hut I had originally been in. He was with two other druids, when he saw me approach he asked them to leave.

-"You are leaving." He stated.

I nodded.

-"Yes. My ... " I paused. What was Damon to me now? " ... friend, needs my help."

Iseldir smiled and took a step closer to me.

-"You have a good heart. Don't let anyone take that from you, no matter what happens in your future."

-"Thank you for everything." Iseldir reached down and handed me my leather bag. How odd, that he had it. Almost as if he knew I would be leaving, he had kept it nearby. Once I took the bag he turned and grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows that was propped up on one of the hut walls.

-"Take this. An archer should never leave without her bow."

I put my bag over my shoulder and quickly took the bow. It was not like the bows Arthur had me practice with. This one was a bit longer and beautifully carved, with leafs that vined around through it all. I looked up at Iseldir speechless.

-"I ... I can't accept this, it's just ... too nice." I trust it back at him but he put his hands up.

-"It is a gift. Take it and always keep it with you. Remember this day."

-"Thank you ... again for everything." I was about to leave but I had one last question. "The last druids I met ... they were afraid of me. Why aren't you?"

-"That was before ... it was unclear who you would chose to align yourself with. But your path is clear now, you just need to follow it and have faith in your instincts."

I nodded and marched back towards Damon. He was still by the fire, but he was now pacing, until he saw me coming.

-"Let's go." I swung the quiver over my shoulder and held my new gift tightly in my hand.

Damon jogged and caught up to me.

-"Where is Merlin, Scarlett? You're here alone?"

-"Yes."

-"What happened? He wouldn't let you come out here alone." Damon walked next to me.

-"None of your damn business." I stared intently in front of me.

-"You're different ... from the last time I saw you."

I shrugged.

-"I guess ... having people try to kill you will do that to you."

* * *

Merlin waited until he was sure those guards was gone. He pushed Arthur onto his back to get a better look at his wound. After removing the bandage he saw it was still bleeding. The wound was also oozing off-white pus. He put his hand to Arthur's forehead and just as suspected he was starting to burn up with a fever. His shoulder had somehow gotten infected. Merlin looked around frantically. He wasn't quite sure what to do. His knowledge of herbs was limited, Gaius had tried to teach him but he just wasn't all that interested in them, but now he wished he had listen a bit better.

He also had never been that good with healing spells. What was that spell Scarlett had used on his headache...? Merlin put his hand over Arthur's wound and _said,_  
_"forbaerning"_ His eyes flickered to amber, but nothing happened. Arthur's wound looked the same. Merlin tried another six times and each time he knew the spell had worked but it did nothing for Arthur.

This was beyond his knowledge and once again he wished Scarlett was here ... Merlin could do just about anything magical wise except healing was proving to be a struggle for him. The best thing he could do now was get Arthur to the cave; hopefully Balinor would know how to treat Arthur. He could have gone back to Camelot but that would have taken too much time.

He quickly swung Arthur over his horse an slowly guided both horses in the direction they had been heading. It didn't take long until they came to a small stream and a large cave. Balinor's cave. Merlin checked on Arthur. There was no change in him. He tied the horses and left Arthur for a moment as he entered the cave alone.

Merlin walked into the cave and stopped a few feet inside.

-"Hello?!" He called out into the darkness.

He waited for a few minutes but there was no reply except for his echo. Suddenly Merlin felt an arm wrap around his neck. Merlin's hands flew to the mysterious arm just as he was slammed hard into someone's chest.

-"What do you want, boy?" A low voice came from behind him.

Merlin started to struggled but the man released him and gave him a small shove away from him. Merlin spun around and came face to face with the man that was his father. Merlin stared for what seemed like an eternity. The man was quite large, as tall as he was, but much more built. His shoulders and arms were thick; he had hair down to his shoulders, the same color as Merlin's, but with some gray streaks in it. His beard was also sprinkled with some gray. Merlin shook himself.

-"My friend, he's sick! He needs help!"

-"Show me, boy."

But Merlin kept staring. This was his father ... the man he had wondered about for years. And he was here, in front of him, he could reach out and touch him...

-"What are you waiting for? Fetch him!" Balinor barked, annoyed.

Merlin ran out of the cave and with Balinor's help they carried Arthur deep inside the cave.

The cave was filled with passages, twists and turns until they came to one very large room. Balinor had a bed, table, and chairs. In the middle of the room there was a large fire pit with a roaring fire going, it kept the cave room at a nice temperature and the chill of the air away.

Balinor directed Merlin to the bed where they set Arthur down. Without hesitating Balinor removed Arthur's shirt and immediately applied a poultice to his wound. He covered the wound back up with a clean towel and uttered the words:

-"_Ahluttre tha seocness. Thurh-haele braed." _Merlin watched him intently as he worked. When Balinor said those magical words Merlin had leaned closer causing Balinor to turn towards him. "He needs rest."

-"Will he be alright?"

Balinor stood.

-"By morning." He headed for the exit of his cave.

-"Thank you." Merlin said quietly.

Balinor came back an hour later with some dinner for them. Some sort of stew he warmed on the fire. Both Merlin and Balinor sat at the small table to eat. Merlin felt awkward, more awkward then usual. He was in the same room as the man he wished he knew his whole life, now his wish had come true and he was at a loss for words. His thoughts drifted to Scarlett for the hundred time today. Nightfall had come down and he hoped she was somewhere warm and safe for the night. If she were here ... she would know what to say to Balinor...

Merlin looked around the cave, both men sat in an uncomfortable silence.

-"Food looks good ... How long have you lived here?"

-"A few winters." Balinor shrugged.

Merlin took a bite of his stew. He had no idea what it was, but it tasted ... interesting.

-"Must be hard." He swallowed his food and kept his eyes down. He tried not to stare at him.

But it was hard. Balinor had many of the same features he did. The high prominent cheekbones, the black hair, and the bump on their nose ... He saw himself in this man sitting in front of him. The only thing they didn't share was their eye color. Merlin had his mother's sapphire blue eyes; Balinor had eyes as black as his hair.

Balinor slammed his bowl hard on the table.

-"Why are you here?" He glared at Merlin.

-"Just travelling ... We're looking for someone. I was told," Merlin looked up at Balinor, "well...they said that he lived somewhere hereabouts. A man named Balinor. You ever heard of him? He was a dragonlord."

Balinor picked his bowl back up and took a large bite.

-"He's passed on."

-"You knew him?" Merlin asked curiously. He knew this man was Balinor, he knew this was his father.

-"Who are you?!" Balinor snapped.

-"I'm ... " He took a deep breath. "Merlin."

Balinor showed no emotion, no surprise. Merlin had somewhat hoped that he might have known his name ... remember him maybe.

-"And him?" Balinor pointed at Arthur.

-"He's my master."

-"His name!" Balinor raised his voice.

-"His name is Leon. He's a knight. You know a nice one." Merlin lied.

Balinor glared at Merlin and stood.

-"His name is Arthur Pendragon. He is Uther's son."

Merlin nodded and frowned. He couldn't deny the obvious truth. Balinor walked next to Arthur.

-"This is Cenred's kingdom ... He's asking for trouble. What do you want from me?" He turned his sharp gaze on Merlin.

-"The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot."

-"His name is Kilgharrah." Balinor eyes glazed over slightly as if remembering a happier time in his life.

-"Well, we can't stop him. Only you, a dragonlord, can." Merlin stood and watched his father carefully. He didn't miss Balinor's jaw clench and his whole body was rigid.

-"He doesn't act blindly. He kills for a reason ... " Balinor walked next to the fire and took a seat. "Vengeance. This is of Uther's making."

-"But he's killing innocent people ..." Merlin walked to the fire, "He is killing women and children."

-"Uther pursued me! He hunted me like an animal!" Balinor spat angrily.

Merlin sat across from Balinor and sighed sadly.

-"I know."

-"What do you know about anybody's life, boy?!" He glared at Merlin. "Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not! He lied to me! He betrayed me! You want me to protect this man?"

Merlin blinked and took a slow breath. He thought of Scarlett, he knew she would keep pushing, not give up.

-"I want you to protect Camelot."

-"He killed every one of my kind! I alone escaped!" Balinor raised his voice.

Merlin thought it best to approach it a different way, and maybe, just maybe convince him otherwise.

-"Where did you go?"

-"There's a place called Ealdor." A slow smile crept onto Balinor's lips. "I had a life there. A woman ... A good woman." His eyes light up at the thought of this woman. "Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be?" His face darkened again. "What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I built, abandon the woman I loved? He sent knights to kill me. I was forced to come here, to this!" Balinor looked at Merlin. He could have sworn he saw a trace of dampness to his eyes. "So, I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He's lost every one of his kind, every one of his kin. You want to know how that feels? Look around, boy. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall."

-"You want everyone in Camelot to die?" Merlin whispered.

-"Why should I care?" He replied harshly.

-"What if ... what if one of them was your son?"

-"I don't have a son."

-"And if I told you..." But Merlin didn't get to finish, Arthur started to cough violently.

-"Merlin ... " Arthur moaned.

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

Alaric was on his way to Boston to meet this mysterious Trish. He had taken Stefan with him; actually Stefan had insisted that he come along. The hard part was to sneak off without Elena knowing. They had employed the help of Bonnie and Caroline to keep her distracted for the day.

-"So what were you able to pull up on this Trish?" Stefan asked gazing out the window of the passenger seat.

-"Not very much. After she moved away from Mystic Falls she pretty much dropped off the face of the earth. She moved away and I could not find anything on her. Coincidentally she left a few days after Scarlett was born."

Stefan turned to Alaric.

-"What do you mean nothing?"

-"Nothing, no record of her working anywhere, no forwarding address, no record of her even existing."

-"Except she kept in contact with this nurse?"

-"Yep ..."

-"That is strange ... " Stefan said pensively.

They drove in silence until they reach the address they got for Trish, thanks to some compelling done by Stefan. Unfortunately they didn't get much information from the nurse; she didn't seem to know much about Trish, other than her phone number and address. Trish called once a week to talk and the topic was never about Trish, she always asked if anyone called or visited. Stefan made sure to erase the memories of Alaric and him visiting.

They pulled up to Trish's building and headed for the door. They decided not buzz to be let in. Stefan used his vampire strength and just pulled the lock door open. They made their way to Trish's floor and found her door. Alaric gave a sharp knock at the door. In moments the door cracked open.

-"Yes?"

-"Trish?" Alaric asked. Stefan was staying off to the side where he could not be seen.

-"Who wants to know?"

-"My name is Alaric; I am hoping you can help me find my friend, Damon."

The door opened a bit wider and the woman stood in its frame. She appeared to be in her 50's, with platinum blond hair.

-"I don't know any Damon sorry." She went to shut the door but Alaric slammed his hand on it so it wouldn't shut.

-"Well, see I heard differently." Trish glared at him but Alaric kept trying, "I just want to know where he went, that's all." Alaric pleaded.

Trish nodded and opened the door more inviting him in. Alaric gave a quick glance to Stefan and went in. Alaric shut the door and looked around the small apartment.

-"I am not sure what I can do to help you.'

-"You have seen Damon?"

Trish gave him a skeptical look and after a moment nodded.

"He came to see me several months ago, but I haven't seen him since."

Alaric nodded.

-"Did he have a girl with him? She has red hair, about my height ..."

She shook her head.

-"No."

Alaric was afraid that it might come to this; he didn't want to turn to violence, especially against a human. He had no problem killing vampires but people ... it was not something he enjoyed. But his association with Damon and Stefan had made the deaths of both human and vampires pile up. He had to find a way to get Stefan in here, he could compel her...

Just then the door opened and a man walked in. His face was blank. Trish whipped around with a gasp.

-"You may come in." The man said, then turned around and left.

Stefan walked in with a grin.

-"Got to love landlords." He smirked and walked to Trish with a confidant swagger.

-"So Trish, let's try this again. Where is my brother ..."

Trish didn't back up but the fear in her eyes was unmistakable.

-"I don't know." She said quickly.

Stefan kept walking towards her slowly and predatory like.

-"See Trish ... I can tell when you are lying ... your heart beats faster, and your pupils dilate... So I will ask you again, nicely, before things get ... messy. Where is my brother Damon?"

Trish gulped and nodded.

-"I saw him ..."

Stefan stopped inches away from her.

-"Good ... where did you see him last?"

-"In Mystic Falls, when I linked him and his witch together."

-"Scarlett? ..."

Behind Stefan, Alaric piped in.

-"Linked them? Is that what Damon was talking about, that he could use Scarlett's magic?"

Stefan seemed surprise by this. Alaric had not told him that part about Damon.

-"Linked them? What the hell is going on here?"

Trish took this moment of distraction to her advantage. Her eyes flickered amber and seconds later Stefan went flying hard against the wall. He was dazed only for a moment but long enough for Trish to bolt for the door, but Alaric grabbed her arm tightly, giving Stefan enough time to get back up and with vampire speed he moved to Trish and grabbed her by the throat.

-"Tell me where Damon and Scarlett are." He growled in her face, clutching at her throat tightly.

-"He is with the girl; I sent them back to where she belonged." Trish gasped.

-"And where the hell is that!" Stefan yelled at her.

Trish smiled despite not being able to breath..

-"In Camelot."

Stefan didn't have time to react, he felt a burning pressure in his head, he let go of Trish and his hands flew to his head, he crumbled to his knees and screamed. Trish grinned down at him. Her gaze flew to Alaric who she had frozen in place.

-"Who ... are you ..." Alaric grounded out.

She stepped over Stefan who was crying in pain and walked slowly towards Alaric.

-"I go by Trish here ... but not so long ago I was called Morgause."

Alaric looked at her confused. Morgause ... why did that name sound familiar ... Wait ... She said she sent Scarlett and Damon to Camelot, Morgause was...

-"No ... there is no way ..."

-"Oh yes there is. " She laughed cruelly. "You see twenty three years ago I came here. The spell I performed went wrong. I used Damon to bring myself here, to get a cure for my sister. Thanks to that witch of his, she poisoned my sister!" She screamed. "I came here for a cure. I concentrated on coming to the time that his witch came from." She laughed bitterly, "That was a mistake. I hadn't counted on ... "

Trish walked closer to Alaric and stopped a foot away from him. Her expression was sad. "I hadn't counted on the spell would take me so far in her past ..." She whispered. "I hadn't seen it coming ... "She clutched her fists to her sides. "I was confused in this strange time, and met this man ... he helped me, until I became pregnant ..."

Alaric watched carefully until he connected the events.

-"You're Scarlett's mother!"

She laughed sadly.

-"Yes ... I created the girl who is going to be the downfall to my own sister. I created Merlin's ..." She waved her hand, "...well never mind that."

-"I don't understand ... why did you send her back if she is the cause to your problems?"

Trish giggled and grabbed Alaric's throat.

-"Because ... " She moved in close and whispered in his ear. "I realized in this time ... in this time, there is no Arthur, there are no honorable men. I can bring magic back, bring The Old Religion back, and no one will stop me! "

She laughed and Alaric went flying to the wall, where he slammed hard into it. He groaned in pain as he slummed down the wall. He watched Trish, Morgause, whoever the hell she was walk to Stefan who still clutched his head tightly. She bent down near him.

-"You might be a problem ... " She cupped his cheek in her hand. "I think you need to go visit your brother."

Alaric tried to stand but his head was spinning and his chest was killing him, he probably had a couple broken ribs. He stumbled to his knees after he tried to stand, Morgause turned her gaze to him and smiled, seconds later both her and Stefan disappeared.

Moments later Stefan found himself bound with chains in the middle of the woods. He had no idea how it had all happened so fast, but at least the pain in his head was gone. He picked his head off the cold ground and looked around till he spotted Trish setting candles down.

-"What are you doing?" He asked hoarsely.

-"You want to find your brother; I am going to help you with that."

-"I ... don't understand." He remembered some of the conversation from before but it was hard to focus at the time.

Trish walked around him slowly.

-"It's quite simple. I sent your stupid brother to Camelot along with his witch, thanks to them I was able to come here, there is no Arthur, no noble men, no heroes. All thanks to my offspring."

Stefan still wore an expression of confusion. Camelot ... what? This woman must be off her rocker.

-"Who are you?"

Trish sighed annoyed.

-"I swear this time period is full of ignorant idiots. You have all forgotten what has happened in the past, dismissing it as something made up, fiction. Even you a creature of the supernatural have a hard time believing." She shook her head. "Never mind, your society ignorance will be my advantage." She walked in front of Stefan who was struggling against his the chains that bound his hands and legs together. "I am Morgause. High Priestess of the Old Religion, half-sister to Morgana."

Stefan stopped struggle and watched the woman carefully, in disbelief. She smiled widely.

-"You don't have to believe. You will see with your own eyes soon." She grinned and raised her hands in the air. "When you get to Camelot, I have a message for your dear brother. Tell him ... thank you."

The next thing Stefan knew was darkness.

* * *

Damon and I walked through the forest. We had a horse but Damon had ridden it so hard that the poor beast was too exhausted to carry us. As we walked I gave Damon several glances. He wore the same clothes he had on when he fled Camelot almost two weeks ago. He had thick stubble of beard on his chin and cheeks. He also looked like he hadn't slept well in ages. Despite him looking so horrendous he still was quite handsome and I had forgotten how striking he could be.

Unable to stop myself I let a laugh bubble out. Damon looked at me curiously. I snorted and shook my head.

-"I'm sorry ... I just ... " I tried to catch my breath from my now hysterical laughter. "I'm not insane ... I promise."

Damon smirked but didn't say anything.

-"I just ... what a hell of a mess we are in ... If someone told you six months ago that you would be walking through the woods in the middle of night with a sword at your side, would you have believed them?"

Damon lost his smirk.

-"No ... I wouldn't have."

-"I bet you regret doing what you did to me ..." I said without malice or hate, it was merely a statement.

Damon was silent for a bit.

-"I don't know ..."

I nodded. I understood his simple answer.

-"Do you love her?"

He stopped walking and reached for my bag. I let it slide off my shoulder and handed it to him, but I kept my new quiver and bow. He started to walk again; I jogged to catch up to him.

-"I would protect her with my life if I had too." His steely gaze remained on the trail in front of us. "Do you love Merlin?"

My hand instinctively flew to my necklace and clutched the small crystal. I sighed but didn't answer. I wasn't ready to answer that question. But I didn't need too, my actions spoke volumes.

We walked in silences for some time before Damon spoke again.

-"Why are you out here alone Scarlett?"

-"I was trying to find you."

This surprised Damon.

-"Why? I thought you'd be happy to get rid of me."

-"I am not sure I can ever forgive you Damon ... but we are still in this together. I want to go home." I said in a small voice. I knew deep down that was a lie. I didn't want to go home, just yet.

I stopped walking and put my hand on Damon's wrist to stop him.

-"I know ... You wanted more from me, from our relationship." Damon faced me and his intense stare bore into mine. "Hell ... I thought I wanted us to be more ... " I laughed awkwardly. "But coming here, it's showed me things and taught me things about myself. I don't know where I belong anymore Damon, but I know ... I know ... it's not with you." I said feeling a little sad to say this out loud.

I could see Damon pulling away from me. Not physically, but I could see it in his eyes, his face fell a bit, got harder, darker.

-"It's really whatever Scarlett." He laughed. "You put too much in actions that mean nothing. I can't help I'm such a stud and the ladies throw themselves at me, you just got caught in the moment." He shrugged and tugged me along, "Come on we have a long way to go still."

We walked until I thought my feet would simply crumble under my weight.

-"I need to stop Damon." I said stopping not able to take another step.

Damon tied his horse to a tree and dropped my bag to the ground.

-"Fine, rest for a few hours, by then the horse should be alright to ride again."

I pulled my first boot off and moaned from the amazing feeling of freedom my foot felt.

-"Who is with Morgana now?" I asked, massaging the heel of my foot.

Damon dug some water out of the horse's saddle bag and brought it over to me.

-"No one." He said tightly.

-"No one? Where's Morgause?"

-"She's gone. Not coming back either."

I pulled off my second boot and then took the water Damon had offered me.

-"Where did she go?"

-"I don't know, she's just gone." Damon walked away into the darkness not saying another word.

I thought that was rather strange. Morgause had gone through a lot of trouble to get in contact with Morgana, then to take her from Camelot ... why would she just pack up and leave?

* * *

The following morning Merlin woke up early and sat outside the cave to watch the sun rise. His thoughts were a jumble of confusion and worry. It turned out Balinor also had risen early and was fishing in the small stream by the cave. Merlin sat on the rocks and watched his father. There was something surreal about watching his father do something as basic as this. Something he had seen children do, watch their father, learn from them. Now here he was a grown man watching this stranger who was his father ... But this man was ... he was heartless. He refused to help a whole city full of innocent people because of one man?

His thoughts were also on Scarlett. Yet another morning had come and no word from her. As soon as Arthur was ready to go back to Camelot he would tell him that he was going to stay, to go search for her. He could not let another minute go by without her, or not knowing if she was safe. What he said to her ... he was wrong, and he wanted to apologize, no beg for her forgiveness.

Just then Arthur came out of the cave; he jumped onto a rock, and then hopped off.

-"I feel great!" He exclaimed loudly, almost a little too perky. "What the hell did you give me?"

-"It was Balinor who you should thank." Merlin said not taking his eyes off his father.

-"So we found him, then? Thank heaven for that." Arthur's eyes moved to the man by the stream.

-"That doesn't mean he's willing to help." Merlin sighed.

-"What?" Arthur whipped his head around towards Merlin.

-"I tried ... He won't help."

-"Does he know what's at stake?"

Merlin nodded.

-"What kind of man is he?" Arthur whispered in disbelief.

-"I don't know ... " Merlin gaze travelled away from Balinor. He stood and went back in the cave to get their things. "I thought he'd be something more." He mumbled sadly.

Merlin came back out with his bag just as Arthur was walking back towards the cave, he had just got done talking to Balinor.

-"What did he say?" Merlin asked meeting Arthur.

-"He'll change his mind." Arthur said confidently.

-"He said that?" Merlin was surprised and felt a burst of happiness. Maybe he had been wrong about this father.

-"Just ... give him a moment." Arthur put his hand up telling Merlin to hold on.

Balinor walked towards Arthur and Merlin. He briefly stopped and nodded.

-"Well ... Farewell, then." Balinor continue to walk and went towards his cave.

-"That's your decision?" Arthur asked bewildered.

-"I will not help Uther." Balinor turned towards the two young men.

-"Then the people of Camelot are damned." Arthur said trying to bait the man into helping them.

-"So be it." Balinor shrugged indifferent.

-"Have you no conscience?!" Arthur yelled taking a step towards Balinor.

-"You should ask that question of your father!" Balinor yelled back, his eyes were wild.

-"And you are no better than him!" Merlin snapped, unable to take this anymore.

-"Don't waste your time, Merlin!" Arthur turned and headed back in the directions the horses were.

But Merlin wasn't ready yet ... He needed to tell his father, no not his father, this coward, a few things.

-"Gaius spoke of the nobility of dragonlords! Clearly he was wrong!" Merlin stood tall and remembered Gaius fondly. He wished now he hadn't fought with him before he left. Gaius the man who had been his guardian for the last three years. He had been more like a father to him, related by blood or not.

-"Gaius?" Balinor asked curiously

-"Yes." Merlin gave a small smile.

-"A good man."

-"Yeah ... " Merlin watched his father sadly, "I was hoping you'd be like him."

-"Merlin!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin wanted to tell him who he was ... this was probably his last chance to tell this man he was his son...

-"I wanted to..."

-"Merlin!" Arthur yelled again impatiently.

Merlin sighed and shrugged.

-"Well, there's no point now."

He turned and hurried to Arthur who was waiting for him.

* * *

We had been ridding for a couple hours. Damon and I started a bit before sunrise. Now we had stopped to take a small break at a river.

-"We should be there within the hour." Damon commented.

It was taking a bit longer because we had been avoiding the main road because the place where Morgana was hidden was not in Uther's kingdom anymore and Damon didn't want to risk us being seen by guards. I was feeling a bit more at ease because I knew Morgause was not going to be there. I had been a little anxious when I had accepted to help Damon. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but Morgause was another story. I still wish I knew why she had left. Damon was not talking. He said she left and that was it.

I was leading the horse to the water when Damon came rushing over. He pulled the horse's reins out of my hand and with vampire speed he picked me up and shoved me into one of many bushes by the river.

-"What the hell ... " I started to rant but he put his hand over my mouth.

-"Shhhh ..."

i looked around frantically, but I saw and heard nothing. Damon slowly removed his hand from my mouth once sure I would be quiet.

-"I hear something ... sounds like ... chains..." He stood from behind our bush and looked down at me. "Stay here."

With vampire speed he took off running. I waited a few minutes and strained myself to hear, anything ... but all I heard was the gentle sounds of the river flowing, and a few song birds overhead. I stood and quickly grabbed my bow and quiver from the horse, which happily grazed the grass by the river. I took off in the direction I saw Damon go.

I didn't have to walk long until I started to hear the sounds Damon had heard. It sounded like chains being dragged or being hit together. I slowed my walk down and drew an arrow from my quiver and placed it in the bow. I held it loosely in my hand until I came to a clearing in the forest. Someone was lying in the middle of the clearing, they were bound with chains.

-"Didn't I tell you to stay over there." Damon's voice came in my ear. I jumped and somehow stifled a startled cry. I whipped my head around.

-"I can help." I whispered.

Damon sighed and his eyes went to the person lying in the clearing. His back was to us, he laid on his side in the fetal position. His hands were behind his back, bound with chains which went from his hands to his legs and feet, they were all wrapped up in these big chains.

Damon eyed my bow.

-"I am going in closer, you _STAY_ here."

I nodded and got my arrow ready and aimed it at the stranger. I kept my eye on him as Damon walked over to the stranger. I watched Damon get in closer and the bound stranger stopped struggling against his chains. He tried to move his head towards Damon but the way he was laying it made it impossible.

-"Who's there?" He called out.

Damon stopped in his track and just stood, frozen.

-"Who is there?" The stranger repeated again.

-"Stefan?" Damon said quietly in a strangled voice.

-"Damon?"

I watched as Damon ran to the other side to face the stranger. For the first time since I had met him Damon's face showed a war of emotions. From surprise to disbelief. I came out of my hiding spot and took a few cautions steps.

-"Damon, is everything okay?" I called.

He didn't reply but seconds later he was working at the chains and ripping them off. He extended his hand, the stranger took it and stood up, and when he turned to face me I knew his face. I let my arrow dropped to the ground.

-"Stefan?" I whispered.

-"How ... what are you doing here?" Damon asked still dumbfounded.

-"I ... I don't know. Where am I? Where the hell have you been Damon? Everyone has been looking for you!"

I walked up and even though I did not know Stefan very well I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He returned the hug, seeming a bit surprised.

-"Stefan ... I can't believe ... " I moved out of our hug and stared at him in disbelief.

-"Where the hell are we?" Stefan looked around.

-"Right now? A few miles outside Uther's kingdom." I shrugged.

Stefan stared at me like I had grown an extra head.

-"Damon ... really, where are we?"

-"She is right brother. Welcome to Arthurian times."

Stefan flinched and looked around, I assumed for somewhere to sit but just let himself sink to the ground.

-"So ... that crazy witch was not so crazy ... " He mumbled.

-"I take it you met Trish." I said bitterly.

-"Yeah ... " Stefan massaged his temples. "Actually she said her real name was Morgause."

-"What?!" Damon and I both exclaimed at once.

Stefan proceeded to tell us what had happened. How Alaric had been searching for us, which lead to the research of who my birth mother was. And it all had led them to Trish. Trish was not just some average witch, she was Morgause. And my mother ... Suddenly I felt sick and let myself sink to the ground next to Stefan.

-"Fucking Morgause ... "Damon yelled and clenched his fist tightly. "She was the bitch who sent us here ..."

Stefan nodded. Damon told us what had happened, the truth, about Morgause.

-"I can't believe ... Morgause ... she is mother? That can't be right ..." I swallowed hard at the bile rising in my throat.

Stefan put a comforting hand on my arm.

-"I don't know Scarlett. I only remember bits and pieces, but she said the spell didn't work quite right and she ended up coming to a time before you were born."

I sighed and laid back, letting myself stare at the blue sky above us.

-"Just when you think things can't get more messed up ..." I mumbled.

-"I hate to break up this reunion but we still need to get back to Morgana." Damon said impatiently.

I nodded and with Stefan's help I stood uneasily on my feet. We headed back towards where we had left the horse. As we walked Stefan watched us both carefully.

-"So I'm really in Camelot?"

-"Oh yeah ... " I nodded.

-"Our little Scarlett here even wormed her way into Merlin's heart and is like a sister to Arthur." Damon said with venom.

Stefan chuckled, but seemed uneasy by his brother's reply.

-"I think you are both insane." Stefan mumbled not believing us.

-"Maybe ... but you'll see. Damon is madly in love with Morgana which we are on our way to save, so we'll see who is mad huh." I teased.

Damon scolded at me, but I ignored him. Once we retrieved the horse I got on but Damon and Stefan walked next to the horse. Stefan told us everything about Mystic Falls. He carefully tried to avoid the subject of my family. When I did ask I was not surprised by my father reaction. I tried not to let it bother me, I had other things to worry about right now, like how I was going to save Morgana.

We soon arrived at a large tower that was for the most part crumbling. Half its south wall was nothing but dust and the whole thing look structurally unsound.

-"Nice place." I said as I got off the horse.

-"I didn't pick it... and I didn't want to move Morgana, I didn't know if it would affect the spell Morgause put on her."

We all hurried inside and slowly approached where Morgana lay. She was very pale, almost ghostly so, but she was alive. Damon took her hand in his.

-"I am not sure what I should do ... " I looked away from the act of affection.

-"Just do a healing spell!" Damon snapped.

I sighed and put my hands over Morgana and whispered _"__forbaerning."_ I opened my eyes and nothing happened. I tried again and nothing seemed to happen.

-"I don't know ... I only know a couple healing spells Damon ..."

Damon gave a low growl.

-"Find a way, or I will find a way for you." He threatened.

-"Damon I can't just do it! It doesn't work that way!"

He let go of her hand and stalked towards me menacingly.

-"Well let me help then..."

He grabbed me by the throat, his hand tighten around my windpipe so hard I thought he would crush it. I heard Stefan gasp and run towards us.

-"What the hell Damon!" He tried to get him to let go, but Damon was stronger than Stefan, he shoved him with is free hand.

-"Stay out of this Stefan." He turned his hard gaze back onto me. "If you don't heal her now I will just kill you." He tightened his hand a bit more on my throat. I tried to breath, but air was not passing.

I somehow found enough air to speak.

-"Then kill me ..." I gurgled.

Damon smirked and something past over his face that scared me. I didn't think he would kill when I had said those words but now I was not so sure. He then bit his wrist and shoved it against my mouth. I tried to turn my head but after not breathing for some time, I gulped in air and got a mouth full of vampire blood down my throat.

-"There, now heal her or I will turn you into a vampire." He let me go and turned back towards Morgana.

I fell to my knees, coughing and sputtering. Stefan rush to my side and helped me to stand back up. I wobbled to Morgana. I knew now that Damon would kill me if he had too. I was not blinded by the fact that he needed me, or my magic. He didn't need me anymore. Or at least he thought he didn't. He was done with me, and I had no intentions of becoming a vampire.

I put my hands over Morgana one more time and closed my eyes. I concentrated on Morgana and her being poisoned, sick. When I pictured that in my head, I imagined it being cleansed away, disappearing. I felt that familiar bubbling feeling in my stomach and moments later it travelled to my hands and was gone within seconds. I opened my eyes and let my gaze move to Morgana's face.

She was still pale but her cheeks already had a bit more color. Then out of nowhere she let out a loud gasping breath, like she hadn't taken a deep breath in years. Her chest rose sharply and fell, she then laid still but her breathing evened out. Whatever I had done, worked.

-"There ..." I grounded out.

Damon looked at Morgana with love and turned his gaze to mine.

-"Thank you ... "

-"Go to hell." I bit out and headed for the exit.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hope this chapter was good for everyone :) I loved writing it. I debated for quite some time on bringing Stefan to Camelot. But I do have special plans for him :) Plus I thought Damon could use his brother, either to fight it out or as an ally remains to be seen.**_

_**Please feel free to leave me a comment, review or a few words :) And don't forget to check out my Tumblr, don't miss my NEW Merlin and Scarlett video.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you all the reviews.**

**I want to take a moment and tell you all about my youtube channel. I have many videos, all are made by me, and are about this story. I have several Morgana and Damon video. I just added a Stefan and Damon video, a Merlin and Scarlett one! A lovely video that shows what IF Scarlett and Arthur were a couple? Well don't wonder any longer, I made a short story as a video about it :) **

**So please feel free to go look, watch, enjoy, share it, like it :) I am currently making a video showing all the characters together as well.**

**Chapter 30**

Damon watched Scarlett leave until she disappeared down the old stone steps and waited till he heard her bang the old wood door at the bottom of the stairs. He then slid his glance to his brother. He still was shocked that Stefan was standing in front of him. He had wondered if he would ever see his brother again and now here he was. The very same brother he hated so much that he had acted on impulse and linked himself to Scarlett to use her powers to make Stefan miserable. But now that he stood face to face with him he wasn't so sure it was revenge he wanted.

Stefan stared at Damon as if seeing him for the first time.

-"What the hell Damon! What is wrong with you?" Stefan barked.

Damon shrugged. So he had been a little rough with Scarlett ... it had gotten her to heal Morgana hadn't it? What was the big deal? He wasn't going to really kill her ... turn her into a vampire, maybe, but not kill her.

-"Don't butt your nose in what you don't understand Stefan. She just needed a nudge to heal Morgana, and it worked."

-"I am glad to see time travel hasn't changed your warped view on using people Damon."

Damon laughed darkly.

-"Whatever Stefan." Damon dismissed him.

Stefan moved his gaze to Morgana.

-"So this is your latest obsession ..."

-"Leave her out of this. " Damon scolded at Stefan. "In fact why don't you go catch up to Scarlett, you staying here won't help anything."

-"Trying to get rid of me already? I just got here."

-"Yes I am. Now get the hell out of here. And go make sure Scarlett doesn't get in trouble ... that's a full time job on its own."

-"How am I supposed to find you after? I am not staying in this time Damon."

-"Don't worry, I'll find you. Just make sure Scarlett gets back to Camelot."

Stefan was about to protest but Damon shoved him out of the room and shut the door. He moved to the window and seconds later he watched Stefan walk out of the tower and head in the direction that Scarlett had taken. Stefan would watch Scarlett, if there was one thing his little brother was good at was protecting women that needed protecting, as long as he wasn't off the blood wagon ...

Damon turned and went back to the bed where Morgana was laying. She let out a soft moan and started to stir.

Her eyes fluttered open, she looked around and quickly found Damon's gaze.

-"Damon ..." she softly murmured.

-"It's okay Morgana, you're safe ..."

Morgana smiled and weakly gripped his arm, afraid to let him go, as if he might disappeared. Damon understood her meaning and with ease he slid into the bed beside her, he gathered her in his arms. Morgana set her head on his chest and let out a soft sigh of relief.

-"I was so frighten ... I thought ..." She started but choked up.

Damon set his chin on top of her head and gently brushed her hair back.

-"I will never let anyone hurt you ... I promise." He vowed.

* * *

I stomped through the forest angrily. I wasn't thinking very straight and after I had saved Morgana I had left, just to get away from Damon. How could I have been so foolish to believe that he had any sort of good emotions? He only thought of himself and didn't care who he hurt, and lately I was the one to receive that assault. When would I learn and stop trusting him? I didn't even get from him what I wanted, a way to get home. And I didn't care right now. I just wanted to get the hell away from him, and this place.

-"Hey, Scarlett! Wait up!"

I turned around and Stefan jogged towards me. I waited and watched him carefully approach. I crossed my arms over my chest.

-"What do you want?"

-"I thought I'd come with you."

-"Why?" I eyed him suspiciously.

Stefan sighed and shook his head.

-"I would say I'm sorry for my brother's behavior but something tells me you are familiar with how Damon is."

-"All too well lately."

I started to walk again and Stefan fell into step with me.

-"Damon told me to go, and truth be told him and I ... we don't exactly get along."

I gave Stefan a side glance. I wasn't sure how much I could trust him. Back in Mystic Falls, I didn't get to know Stefan very well. He seemed like a nice guy who tried to do the right thing. He had warned me to be careful of Damon. But to be fair Stefan was no angel either. From what Damon had told me, he had forced Damon to turn and there was a reason he drank animal blood, but Damon had never told me why.

-"Well you are welcome to come with me I guess. Not that I know where I am going right now." I laughed at my own stupidity, and then sighed. "This is twice now I've taken off and I have no clue where the hell I'm going, so you might want to rethink who you are going with."

Stefan chuckled.

-"Well you know what they say; sometimes being lost is just another way of saying we are exploring."

I smiled at his comment and with that we started walking again. Stefan was a handsome guy, just like his brother. Although unlike Damon, Stefan had dark chestnut hair that was short and usually well styled. He had startling clear hazel eyes that were both caring and full of mystery. He had a strong jaw line and his brow was often knit together giving him a brooding look, but it just added to the mysterious look, and I could see why women were drawn to him.

-"So tell me ... do you or Damon have a plan to get back to our time?"

-"Nope ... well not exactly." I sighed. "It's one reason I came to find Damon, to find out what his plan was, but I didn't get to ask him ... "

-"What the hell happened? The two of you have not been at odds since you got here have you?" Stefan's voice was soft.

-"We didn't start off like this that's for sure. "I shook my head sadly. "It's almost like right after we stepped foot in Camelot a wall was put between us. It's been growing ever since. Now we both have been dragged into this ... war ... and I have no idea how either one of us has even gotten involve." I blushed slightly knowing that was not entirely true.

Stefan gave me a curious look but said nothing. There was just something about him, something that made me feel comfortable, like it was okay to open up and confide in him.

-"Because of the ... relationships we each have formed ... we picked sides. Now it seems that we are destined to be here, part of this, or so I keep being told."

-"By who?"

-"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I laughed, thinking of my conversation with the Great Dragon and the druids. I think Stefan had enough to absorb right now he didn't need to be told about those things yet.

We continued walking until we got to a small trail. I look both ways wondering which way I should go. Stefan seeing my dilemma offered his advice.

-"Do you know what way you want to go?"

-"Well ... I know I was going north to get here. Camelot is southeast of here."

Stefan looked up to the sky.

-"Well assuming it's the same time as Mystic Falls, its late afternoon, and the sun is over there, "Stefan pointed to our backs, "So I say we go this way." Stefan started in a direction of the path and I gladly followed.

I looked up at the sun that was half hidden by clouds and the mountains.

-"Were you a boy scout?" I teased.

Stefan grinned and shook his head.

-"No, but being around 150 years you pick up a thing or two ... plus it helps to have this," Stefan held his phone, which told him the time. We both found ourselves laughing at our antics and I was suddenly glad that Stefan was here with me.

"So tell me about this girl Damon saved, Morgana."

-"Morgana ... she was a friend to everyone in Camelot." I frowned. "But she tried to kill us all, by having her sister Morgause put a spell on everyone. Arthur, Merlin, Damon and I were not in Camelot at the time and she put the whole city to sleep, then she released these Dark Knights to kill everyone! When we got back to Camelot, Merlin figured out what was going on, and he poisoned Morgana, she was the reason people were asleep, he had too. Damon rescued Morgana though ... "

-"And here I thought Mystic Falls was crazy at times. Do you think my brother has feelings for her?"

-"I don't know. I thought he saved her because she can get us home, but after today ... I am not sure he if he does have another reason behind it."

Stefan nodded.

-"So I'm really going to Camelot to meet Arthur and Merlin ...?" Stefan ran his hand through his hair, "it's not just some sick twisted joke?"

-"I'm afraid not, trust me, when I first got here ... I was a mess. I met Merlin and after that Arthur, which I then almost threw up on them, " I laughed, "but they are both very nice. Just ... remember Merlin's magic is a secret. No one knows about it ... Actually don't even mention magic, its illegal here, the King is a bit off his rocker and has people killed for doing magic."

-"Damn ... "

* * *

Arthur and Merlin rode until a few hours before nightfall. They stopped to make camp. Arthur hoped they would reach Camelot tomorrow. His father would be very disappointed that they had no dragonlord with them. This was also the part of the journey Merlin was going to tell Arthur he was going back to Camelot alone. In the morning he would set off to find Scarlett.

Merlin was building a small fire pit to keep the fire from spreading as he considered on to best approach the subject of him leaving. Arthur was rubbing down the horses and tying them down for the night. He sighed and gave Merlin a glance for the hundred time since they had gotten to this spot.

-"I always thought that silence would be a blessing with you, but I find it just as irritating as your constant chatter." He complained, "You're a riddle, Merlin."

-"A riddle?" Merlin looked up at Arthur.

-"Yes. But I really am starting to like you."

-"Yeah?" Merlin was surprise by this. Arthur was not one to admit such things.

-"Now I realize you're not as big a fool as you look." Arthur grinned and took the saddle off the horse.

-"Yeah, I feel the same ..." Merlin stacked up some sticks to get a fire going. "Now that I realize you're not as arrogant as you sound." Merlin smiled mischievously.

-"You still think I'm arrogant?"

-"No. More...supercilious."

-"That's a big word, Merlin. You sure you know what it means?" Arthur came to stand next to the fire pit and looked down at Merlin.

-"Condescending."

-"Very good."

-"Patronizing." Merlin continued.

-"It doesn't quite mean that."

-"No, these are other things you are."

-"Hang on!" Arthur turned his head to the side, listening.

-"Over bearing." Merlin ignored Arthur and kept ticking off things he felt Arthur was.

Arthur had heard a twig snap, he reached for his sword at his side and pulled it out quickly.

-"Shh." He shushed Merlin

-"Very overbearing.' Merlin continued not having heard the sound of twigs snapping.

-"Merlin!" Arthur snapped.

-"But you wanted me to talk."

Another twig snapped, this time Merlin heard it. He reached for his sword, which he had laid beside him, he picked it up and stood in a matter of seconds. All of a sudden they heard tree leaves rustling behind them, they both whipped around with their swords pointed at the stranger.

-"Careful, boy. I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country." Balinor walked in the camp and pushed Merlin's sword to the side.

-"And will you return to Camelot with us?" Arthur asked surprise to see the dragonlord standing there.

-"You were right, Merlin. There are some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid." Balinor stared at Merlin, ignoring Arthur.

-"If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded." Arthur continued, putting his sword back into its sheaf.

Balinor scoffed.

-"I seek no reward."

-"Great! " He rubbed his hands together and looked at Merlin, "Let's eat."

Arthur started the fire while Merlin went to collect some firewood for the long night ahead. He felt such a swell of joy in his heart right now. His father was going to come to the aid of Camelot. He was indeed a good man, and had just needed to be reminded of this. Merlin held a large stack of sticks and crossed paths with Balinor who was also collecting wood.

-"This wood's too wet." Merlin complained.

-"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a way to make it light." Balinor replied with a hint of mystery in his face.

-"When ... you healed Arthur, I heard you mumble some words." Merlin bent and picked up another stick.

-"An ancient prayer." Balinor dismissed.

-"I thought it might've been more than that." He wasn't going to let it go. He wanted to know more, not just about the healing spell, but about his father's magic.

-"The Old Religion can teach us many things." Balinor watched Merlin carefully.

-"The Old Religion. Is that something you were taught?" He had heard Gaius mention it often, even Kilgharrah had often spoken of the Old Religion but no one wanted to explain it to him.

-"It's not something you can learn. Either it's a part of you, or it isn't. My father knew that, and his father before him."

-"Were they also dragonlords?" Merlin tried to sound casual but he wanted to absorb and know everything his father knew.

Balinor shifted his weight and looked around uncomfortable

-"We'll need some kindling."

-"You mentioned...You spoke of Ealdor. You took refuge with a woman." Merlin was not ready to drop the subject.

-"That was a long time ago."

-"I grew up there." Merlin stood a few feet from Balinor and looked at him pleadingly.

-"Ealdor?"

-"Yes. I know the woman."

-"Hunith? She's still alive?" Balinor gasp.

-"Yes ... She's my mother." Merlin took a cautious step.

-"Then she married. That's good." Balinor didn't meet Merlin's stare.

-"She never married ... I'm ... I'm your son." Merlin breathes quickly

-"I don't know what it is to have a son." Balinor looked at Merlin, he didn't seem surprise, it was almost as if he had known within him.

-"Or I a father." Merlin whispered.

Merlin heard something behind him, turning he saw Arthur picking up some large branches for their fire. He looked back at Balinor.

-"You must not tell Arthur."

Balinor took a step closer and handed Merlin his few branches of wood he held, he gave him a small smile and nodded.

* * *

The sun was setting fast and Stefan and I were nowhere near Camelot.

-"I think we better stop and setup camp for the night."

Stefan agreed and we found a good spot for us to make a fire. I built a stack of wood while Stefan lit a fire in a matter of seconds.

"I still think you were a boy scout." I dropped a large stack of wood onto the ground next to the fire. I sat down and took my boots off and wiggled my toes freely. "I don't think my feet will ever get used to all this walking." I groaned.

Stefan smiled and took a seat near me. He stared into the fire intently with his brooding look.

-"What's wrong?" I asked.

-"I have to get back soon ... Elena is going to go crazy with worry ... "

-"Oh ... " I hadn't thought of the people he was now leaving behind.

-"At least Alaric will tell her where I am ... it won't be like ... " He cast me a regretful look.

-"When I went missing." I finished for him.

-"Yeah ..."

Stefan explained how the whole town had searched for me for weeks after my disappearance.

-"Thanks ... for never having stopped looking for me." I poked the fire with a stick.

-"Well your thanks should really go to Alaric but since he isn't here, I'll take all the praise." Stefan smiled.

I ruffled through my bag that Stefan had thankfully grabbed when he left Damon. I was hoping that I had some food hidden in it but after taking out everything I came up empty handed.

-"I'm afraid there is nothing to eat tonight." I frowned while stuffing my items back in my bag. I looked up at Stefan and gave a sheepish smile. "But you are probably fine."

-"I could find you something if you want, you know ... like a rabbit." He offered.

I shivered at the thought of having to see a small cute animal being skinned and gutted.

-"Thanks, but no thanks. I rather not see my food with a head and fur before it goes in my mouth"

Stefan gave a hardy laugh and nodded. Nightfall came fast, and we sat chatting lightly. He told me about his relationship with Elena, the troubles back in Mystic Falls. Poor Caroline had been turned into a vampire and the town was its typical hot spot for the supernatural. I told him about all the adventures I've had here, my new skill with archery.

-"I told you about Elena, now it's your turn ... What's with you and Merlin? And don't say nothing, I saw how Damon reacts every time he hears the name."

-"How does he react?" I giggled at the thought of Damon being annoyed, thinking it served him right.

-"His eye twitches, and his shoulders go stiff. He feels threaten by him."

-"Merlin ..." A small smile crept on my lips. "He's ... " He was amazing, incredible, perfect ... but I couldn't say that could I?

Stefan smiled.

-"That secret smile says it all."

-"But I can't ... he and I ... " My smile fell and I looked down to my lap. "I can't be in love with him."

-"Why not?"

-"Everyone tells us it's wrong!" I ranted angrily. "We aren't even from the same time, I'll have to go home ..."

Stefan shook his head.

-"Scarlett, who cares what others say? You can't help what you feel in your heart. Love him, be with him, everyone else be damned!" He said passionately.

-"But I'll have to go home Stefan ..." I replied lamely.

-"I can't tell you what to do, but so what? Who the hell knows what will happen tomorrow? Maybe we'll go home, or maybe you will die. You don't know, you should live today. Don't pass this up, you will regret it."

I finally met Stefan's gaze.

-"Sounds like you are speaking from experience."

-"Something like that." He sighed.

We sat a bit longer quietly, listening to the night sounds, till I grabbed my bag again and dug out a blanket.

-"We'll have to share ..." I held up the wool knitted blanket.

Stefan was sitting propped up against a tree, he motioned with his head for me to come over to him. I sat down close to him and fluffed the blanket and let it glide up both our legs. Stefan put his arm out for me to come closer. I looked at him cautiously.

-"I won't bite, and I won't tell Merlin." He winked.

I snuggled close and enjoyed the warmed that he was radiating. There was nothing romantic about our cuddling, it didn't feel like it anyway. I let my head sink into the crook of Stefan's arm and yawned.

-"Thank you ... for the advice." I murmured and was soon asleep.

* * *

It was late. The sky was moonless but the bright stars made up for its absence. Arthur slept soundlessly a few feet away from the fire. Merlin and Balinor sat around the fire. Neither spoke for a long time. Merlin simply took pleasure in watching his father whittle a piece of wood. He worked flawlessly, without much thought, almost as second nature.

-"Why did you never return?" Merlin finally asked.

Balinor was silent for some time before he answered.

-"I thought her life would be better without me ...Uther wanted me dead. If he'd found me, he'd have killed me, and your mother. I wanted her to be safe."

-"We could've come with you." Merlin said naively.

-"What kind of life would you have had here?" Balinor looked up from his whittling briefly at Merlin.

-"We'd have been ... happy." Merlin looked around and smiled. "When we've finished in Camelot, I will take you to Ealdor."

-"She won't recognize me." He scoffed. He watched his son's enthusiasm and gave a small smile, "I see her in you."

-"Yeah?" Merlin perked up.

-"You have her kindness."

Merlin knew for a brief moment what total happiness was. He had his father. The man that he should of had growing up. The man that should have showed him how to wield a sword, how to control his magic when it first started to appear, even before he could walk. But those things that Balinor had missed didn't matter now, what did matter was that he was here now. That he would take his father to his mother and make her happy again. Reunite his family.

-"How did you become a dragonlord?" Merlin asked curiously

-"You don't choose to become a dragonlord. It's not something you're taught. It's a sacred gift. For thousands of years it's been handed down from father to son. And that is what you must now become, Merlin."

-"I would like that." Merlin wore the biggest smile.

-"And like all dragonlords, you won't know for sure that you have that power until you face your first dragon." Balinor continued.

-"So ... my children will be dragonlords?" Merlin asked uncertain.

-"Yes, if the fates chose so." Balinor looked up at Merlin; it was his turn to be curious. "You already think about family and children?"

Merlin shook his head.

-"No ... no, I just ... was wondering."

Balinor gave a small smile.

-"I know that expression all too well boy. I think I had it when I met your mother."

Merlin blushed and looked into the fire.

-"She is ... so special. You will meet her too, you will love her. She is everything I am not ... I just have to find her." Merlin sighed.

-"You've ... misplaced her?" Balinor asked confused.

Merlin rubbed the back of neck uncomfortably.

-"I was an idiot. I told her to go, that we couldn't be together, but I see now I was a fool. I need her ..."

-"Then you shall find her again." Balinor said with a certainty in his voice. "Now you should get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us. Goodnight ... Son."

-"Sleep well, Father." Merlin smiled and found a spot not far from his father and the fire to sleep.

The night past and Merlin woke up at first light. He had a feeling today would be a long day. As he opened his eyes he saw a mini-dragon that his father had whittled. Merlin smiled. He sat up and reached for the small dragon, as he did so Arthur grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth. Merlin wildly looked around.

-"Cenred's men." Arthur whispered close to his ear.

Arthur let go of Merlin and stood, and he drew his sword. Four of Cenred's guards charged. Merlin stood hastily and frantically looked around, seeing his father run towards them, Merlin reached down and tossed him a sword, which laid at his feet. His father caught it, at the same moment Merlin bent to pick up his own sword, but the guard was quicker and swung his sword. Balinor rushed to Merlin's aid.

-"No!" Balinor screamed.

The guard swung hard and at the same moment Balinor stepped between Merlin and the guard, catching the sword into this abdomen. The sword pierced straight through Balinor. He started to fall backwards, but Merlin caught him before he hit the ground.

Merlin let out a howler. At the same instant Merlin's eyes glowed and he threw the guard magical, hard, into a neighboring tree. So hard that the guard died instantly. Merlin slowly lowered his father to the ground and held him tightly.

-"Ah, I see you have your father's talent. Merlin..." Balinor smiled weakly.

-"Please, no ... Please ... I can save you." Merlin felt tears flood his vision and run down his cheek freely.

-"Listen to me ... When you face the dragon, remember: be strong. A dragon's heart is on its right side, not its left."

-"I can't do it alone." Merlin cried.

Balinor gave his son a loving look. He raised his hand and cupped Merlin's cheek.

-"You can, you will ... win against Kilgharrah, and marry your Scarlett."

Merlin gasped and shook his head. His face was wet from tears.

"Listen to me! ... Oh, my son. I've seen enough in you to know that you will make me proud. "

Balinor let out a small groan of pain, his eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head, and he took his last breath.

-"No ... Father ... " Merlin cradled his father's head and cried harder. "No."

Just then Arthur showed up, and saw Balinor lying still on the ground with a sword in his abdomen. He threw his sword which impales into the ground.

-"NO!" Arthur bellowed.

Merlin jumped surprise, he had forgotten Arthur was here ... and that he could not know this was his father. He quickly wiped his eyes, his lower lip quivered slightly but he bit it hard. He stood and faced Arthur.

-"Camelot is doomed." Arthur said exasperated, looking down at Balinor.

* * *

Morning came quickly. I woke up to light rain drops falling on my face. I blinked a few times. I was curled up at the base of the tree. Stefan stood by the fire; he seemed lost in his thoughts.

I looked to the sky, it seemed like it was going to be one of those typical dreary autumn days. The air was cool.

-"Has it been light for long?" I asked.

Stefan shook himself from his thoughts and turned his head towards me.

-"A couple of hours."

I nodded and slowly stood. I let out a small groan. My body was stiff and sore from sleeping on the ground for the ground for the last couple of days. I folded my blanket and put it back in my bag.

-"Well we better go then, before it really starts to rain." I sighed and put my hand on my stomach which grumbled in displeasure from not being fed.

Stefan took my bag and swung it over his shoulder. I took my bow and quiver and we set off on the small path. We walked for a couple of hours only stopping once to get some water. We had come across several berry bushes but I knew nothing of berries so we didn't risk eating any. Stefan proved to be very knowledgeable about plants but he was leery of berries as well. He did find some mint leaves that we chewed on, simply to help with the hunger pangs. Well I was the only one with the hunger pains, but Stefan was sympathetic.

By early afternoon the rain was coming down much more steadily. My feet were dragging and I was exhausted. With no food in me I just couldn't muster the energy to walk, or even care at this point that I was soak and wet. Stefan proved to be a wonderful companion. He encouraged me to keep going, he offered hundreds of times to carry me, or to just stop and rest. I didn't want to stop for fear that I would not able to get going again.

-"I guess this isn't exactly how you pictured yourself spending today, is it?" I gave a small cynical laugh.

-"Not really ..." Stefan gave me a side glance. Water was dripping from his face, he wiped it from his eyes. "I was supposed to do something with Elena today ..."

I frowned.

-"I'm sorry Stefan."

-"It's not your fault Scarlett."

I was going to reply, tell him that technically it was. If I had never read that spell to begin with, none of us would be here. But the sound of horses galloping towards us made us both stop and turn. The road at this point was a bit larger and more pronounce. It's was one way I knew we were getting close to Camelot. When I turned, Stefan grabbed my arm and tugged me to the side, clearing the path.

There were two riders who approached. I clutched my bow tightly and got myself ready. I knew now, to not trust anyone. As they got closer I saw one man wore armor, the other only plain clothes.

Stefan took a step in front of me and watched the men carefully. But that's when I saw one rider had familiar sandy blond hair ... the other raven black hair.

-"Merlin ..." I whispered.

Stefan turned his head a bit my way, then back to the riders who were almost upon us. I walked around Stefan and found myself starting to run towards them. Both men had a surprised expression.

-"Scarlett!" Arthur called out, and within seconds he jumped off his horse which was still running. He ran and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "My new little sister has returned!" He moved back and gave me a scolding look, "don't ever leave like that again!"

Just then Merlin caught up to us and he was off his horse in seconds. Arthur dropped his hands and gave Merlin a quick nod, he then moved away, I don't know where Arthur went, and I didn't care. I jumped in Merlin's arms and I let out a sob, burying my face in his neck. I felt his arms tighten around me and a heart wrenching sob escaped him.

We both clung to each other and cried, for very different reasons, but in the end it didn't matter, we had found each other. Minutes later I moved back and I cupped each side of his face. His features were so sad, so pained. I knew something else was wrong.

-"Merlin ... what happened?" I whispered.

-"I found him ... but I couldn't save him, he died ... he died for me." Tears ran down his face.

I was not sure what he was talking about but looking into his eyes was heart breaking. His eyes flooded with tears, some ran down his face and were warm against my hand. Seeing my confusion Merlin swallowed hard and put his forehead to mine, I kept my hands on his cheek.

-"My father Scarlett ... I found him ... he was the dragonlord but ... "Merlin gasped and took a couple deep breaths to calm himself. "He died ... saving me."

-"Oh my gosh, Merlin ..." I didn't know what to say. So we simply stood like this. Our foreheads pressed together, our bodies were so close, I could feel his chest rising and falling against mine. When I felt his body relax slightly and pulled my head back and locked my eyes with his. "Merlin ..." My voice was so soft, I wasn't sure he would hear me, the rain was falling hard around us, but neither one of us notice. "I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry ... " My breath hitch and I felt tears starting to build up, "Leaving ... it made me see ... I just ... " I stuttered with my words until I mentally kicked myself. "I love you, Merlin."

A small smile curled onto his lips, he was going to reply but Arthur cleared his throat behind us.

-"I don't mean to interrupt, but I rather get back to Camelot before I rust in my armor."

We let each other go reluctantly and took a few steps to meet with Arthur. Stefan stood behind Arthur. I had almost forgotten about him.

-"Who's your friend Scarlett?" Arthur asked pointing back at Stefan.

-"Oh ... that's Damon's brother ... " Of all the things Stefan and I had forgotten to talk about was his identity. Now I was put on the spot. I wasn't sure I should have said that. I was now left scrambling. Seeing my struggle Stefan came to my rescue.

-"Stefan Salvatore." Stefan walked up to us, but at the same time for some unknowing reason I blurred out "Lancelot." I have no idea why I had said that, but the name had been kicking around my head for days, I had been wondering when the Knights of Camelot would come into play. I knew very little of the tales of Arthur but I did know the more popular Knights name, like Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine ... but I hadn't met any of them except for Leon.

Now I had just blurred out a knight's name. Arthur looked at me then at Stefan.

-"Which is it? Stefan or Lancelot?"

-"Uhh ... Lancelot is a ... nickname." Stefan glared at me and I shrugged trying to play it cool.

Arthur looked at him suspiciously.

-"And why is he here?"

-"I was looking for my brother and Scarlett. It was pure luck I came across her, and I convinced her to come back to Camelot."

Arthur nodded but still didn't look convince.

-"And are you ... a vampire as well?"

Stefan seemed surprise that Arthur knew about Damon but he quickly let his face go blank.

-"I would never hurt anyone."

I moved and stood by Stefan.

-"He's a good guy, Arthur ... you can trust him."

Arthur looked at me for a long moment and nodded.

-"Fine, let's just get the hell out of here."

Arthur got on his horse and extended his arm to me.

-"Stefan you ride with Merlin." He gave Merlin a smirk and urged his horse to gallop fast as I held on tightly.

* * *

Merlin felt strange. He was full of so many mixed emotions he wasn't sure if he was going to break down crying or cheer of simple joy and relief. He had Scarlett back, like magic she had appeared through the rain on the road. She stood there, and when she saw him she ran to him, she told him she loved him!

But he had lost his father barely a whole twenty-four hours after he had just found him. It seemed so unjust. His father had not even known he existed, and now he was gone.

He was also a bit confused by the man that sat behind him, was he really Damon's brother? Why was he here, and how had he gotten here? He wanted to know what had happened to Scarlett while she was gone but it was going to have to wait. They approached the gates of Camelot. You could see smoke rise from the city from the fires that had been put out.

-"This is Camelot?" He heard Stefan from behind him.

-"What's left of it ..."

-"What the hell happened?"

-"A Dragon has been attacking, its why Arthur and I left, " Merlin breaths hitch, "we went to get a dragonlord." He finished quietly.

-"Did you find him?"

-"Yes ... but he died."

-"Oh ... "

The horse galloped all the way to the town square. They past several villagers who were trying salvage what was left of their homes and possessions. Arthur arrived a few minutes before Merlin and he was helping Scarlett down from the horse. He watched Arthur grip Scarlett's waist on each side and slowly letting her down. He almost felt a pang of jealousy but watching Arthur with her was more like watching an older brother doting on his younger sibling.

Once Merlin dismounted they all headed into the castle and straight for the war room where Uther waited with many of his counsel and most of the Knights of Camelot were gathered. Entering the room everyone was silent. Arthur walked in first then followed by Scarlett. When she went in Uther quickly stood, he wore an expression of disbelief.

-"Do my eyes deceive me?" He came around his desk and met Scarlett halfway into the room. "My son, you have brought Scarlett back to us." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "It gladdens my heart that even in this dark hour there can be some joy."

Scarlett gave him a small smile and pulled back.

-"Thank you Sire." She said quietly.

-"The thanks should go to this man, father, he found Scarlett and was bringing her back to Camelot, we just happen to meet them." Arthur said turning to Stefan who stood next to Merlin.

Uther's moved away from Scarlett and look at Stefan.

-"You have my appreciation. Scarlett has come to mean a lot to this court."

Stefan nodded.

-"Please name whatever you wish as a reward."

-"Oh no, no reward. Just glad I could help."

-"He is Damon's brother, Sire." Arthur said tightly.

Uther's eyebrow rose.

-"Is that so? Well then ... Arthur you must have him try out to be one of your knights, we need more men like him." Uther said then went back to his seat.

Scarlett slowly backed away from the center of the room until she stood next to Merlin, giving him a side glance, she smiled. Arthur took a few more steps towards the desk.

-"I'm sorry, Father. I failed you. The last dragonlord is dead."

Gaius looked at Merlin, Scarlett did as well. Merlin tried hard to hold back tears at the mention of his father. Gaius respectfully lowered his head while he felt Scarlett nudge closer to him and discreetly take his hand in hers. She clutched it tightly and looked up at him, giving him a loving look that made him want to melt.

-"There are many years where I might've wished for that news." Uther sighed.

-"All is not lost, Father. We have to fight the monster ourselves. So let us ride out and fight on our own terms: on open ground, on horseback, where we can maneuver better." Arthur said loudly, proudly.

-"There is no point." Uther muttered dejected.

-"So what? ... We stand here, watch Camelot fall."

Uther shrugged, but Arthur ignored him.

-"I need a dozen knights! Those who do not wish to fight can do so without stain on their character. For those brave enough to volunteer should know ... the chances of returning are slim."

The room was so still and silent it almost felt stifling. Then Sir Leon stood and took a step forward, he stood by Arthur, telling him loud and clear that he would stand and fight with him. Moments later a dozen other knights all did the same. All agreeing to fight for the kingdom they believed in.

The meeting broke and Scarlett and Merlin snuck away, thanks to Stefan who got caught by the king to chat. Merlin went back to his tower and sat on his bed. He dug through his bag and carefully got his dragon figurine out. He stared at it as fresh tears fell. Scarlett sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

-"It's lovely." She whispered.

After sitting like so for some time Gaius gave a soft knock at the door and then came in.

-"Merlin, what happened?" He asked as softly as Gaius could.

-"I couldn't save him." Merlin uttered sadly.

Tears ran down his face and fell onto his hands and on his new dragon.

-"Merlin." Gaius stood in front of him and frowned.

-"He said the dragonlord's gift is passed from father to son." Merlin never took his eyes off his dragon.

-"That is true."

-"When I faced the Great Dragon, my magic was useless."

-"Your father wasn't dead. It's only then you can inherit his powers."

-"Do you think I'm strong enough to stand up to him?" Merlin finally lifted his gaze to Gaius.

-"Only time will tell." Gaius gave Scarlett a small smile and a nod and left the room.

Merlin held the small dragon tightly until he saw her hand cover his over the dragon. She gently pried his fingers from it and cradled the figurine into her small hand. She set it on the table and turned back to him, wrapping her arms around him. Merlin let his head sink to her shoulder and sighed. He had lost someone so important to him, but having Scarlett here, made it a bit more bearable. It also put into prospects what he had to do.

He had to go out with Arthur and face the dragon. He needed to not only protect Camelot and Arthur, but his future with Scarlett. He would have to see if he did indeed get his father's powers and if so, he was now the last Dragonlord.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I stayed true to the Merlin tale about his father. On my youtube channel I have 2 very lovely videos that show Balinor's death and the amazing acting of Colin Morgan (Who plays Merlin) Please take the time to view them.**

**Please also Review I love hearing from you.**


	31. Chapter 31

_I want to thank you everyone for following my story. I might wish I had more reviews, but I've come to really appreciate what my readers leave for me. One of your_ _reviews of substance is worth ten or more of what the more popular writers receive. I thank you all for inspiring me!_

_I created the very FIRST Beneath a Midnight Sky TRAILER! You all have to see it, its amazing, I am very pleased with how well it came out, it contains some previews for what is to come (Dont worry no big spoilers!) Please make sure to like my video. Its on youtube the link is in my profile._

**Chapter 31**

Merlin moved back from Scarlett and unable to resist he cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

-"I have to go." Merlin said softly.

-"I know ..." Scarlett whispered back. "... I know you can do this, you are the last dragonlord now Merlin."

Scarlett moved in and pressed her lips gently to his. She let out a small content sigh. Merlin leaned into her even closer while Scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt like heaven and the heat of her mouth on his brought him to the edge of losing control. He pulled her to him until there was no space for even air between them, and deepened the kiss, exploring her lovely lips.

With a groan from both of them, Merlin suddenly pulled away, knowing he had to end the kiss, he had to go. Pulling back, his breath hitch at the sight of her, her lips already swollen and red from their brief kiss. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes closed, she was an erotic sight to behold. Not trusting himself to talk and knowing he had to leave, he had to get to Arthur before he left without him, he stood and let his hand glide along her arm and hand until he was too far away for contact.

Merlin gave her a last glance before leaving the room; he silently prayed he would return to see her again. He had a lot on his mind, and emotions were weighing heavy on him. He wanted to mourn his father, to celebrate Scarlett's return, all things he could not do because he had to save Camelot. Gaius had said the dragonlord gift was passed on from father to son, but only after the father had died, but he wouldn't know until he was face to face with the dragon itself.

Hurrying to Arthur's chambers, Merlin found him setting his armor out on the table.

-"Well, look on the bright side, Merlin. Chances are you're not going to have to clean this again." Arthur said as Merlin came in and shut the door behind him.

-"You must be careful. Do not force the battle." Merlin walked to Arthur and picked up the chest armor and helped him into it.

The feeling over the castle was dark, and ominous, much like he felt right now. The air felt heavy and it was obvious to everyone that blood would be spilt before the sunrise in the morning.

-"Yes, Sire!" Arthur grinned.

-"I'm serious." Merlin snapped.

-"I can hear that." He shrugged into his chest armor and let Merlin fasten his shoulder armor. Merlin knew it was how Arthur dealt with facing unbelievable odds against him, acting as if it didn't matter; it wasn't a big deal that he was going in a battle that he could not win. "Merlin, if I die, please..." Arthur hesitated.

-"What?" Merlin paused.

-"The dragonlord today...I saw you. One thing I tell all my young knights: no man is worth your tears." He stared ahead of him.

-"Yeah. You're certainly not." Merlin dismissed him with a cruel joke. He could not think of his father now.

All dressed in his armor, Arthur took a deep breath and picked up his sword off the table. At the same moment Merlin grabbed a sword next to that one.

-"What are you doing?" He asked eyeing Merlin strangely.

-"I'm coming with you." Merlin stated matter-of-factly

-"Merlin, chances are I'm going to die."

-"Yeah. Yeah, you probably would if I wasn't there."

-"Right ..." Arthur scoffed.

-"Do you know how many times I've had to save your royal backside?"

-"Well at least you got your sense of humor back." Arthur mumbled. He swiped Merlin's sword with his on his way out, a loud clang was heard. He headed toward the door, but Merlin was still following. Arthur stopped and turned around.

-"Are you really going to face this dragon with me?" Facing Merlin he sighed, "What was the point of telling Scarlett to bugger off if you are going to go die?"

Merlin was about to answer but his eyes went to the door which suddenly opened.

-"No one is going to die."

Arthur whirled around and took a step back. They both stared at Scarlett which wore a black leather tunic that came down to her mid-thigh, she also wore trousers that were skin tight and left little to the imagination. She had a long bow in her hand which bore many intrigued designs; she also wore a matching quiver on her back.

-"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Arthur bellowed angrily.

Merlin watched Arthur's anger grow as he took in her attire. He would have found the whole thing rather humorous but he had to agree with Arthur on this, like hell she would be coming with them, he couldn't even guaranty Arthur's safety, he wouldn't risk her getting hurt.

-"I am not letting you boys have all the fun." She said with a flippant grin.

-"Scarlett we may very well be riding to our death, I will not doom you to such fate."

-"Well that's good because you don't have a choice in it." She dismissed Arthur and her gaze moved to Merlin's.

He shook his head, silently pleading with her to not do this. Arthur glared at her.

-"Then I will make sure you are locked up and can't hurt yourself ... Guards."

Two guards came in and stood ready for their orders.

-"Escort Scarlett to her chambers and keep her there until I return."

They both nodded and faced Scarlett ready to grab her.

-"Seriously!?" She looked at Merlin, "Please, I can help!"

-"Arthur's right." Merlin turned his head shamefully. He didn't want to see the hurt expression she held.

Scarlett looked at Arthur and Merlin back and forth several times and finally left the room in a huff with the guards in tow. As she left Arthur chuckled.

-"I can see why you are so keen on dying today; you will have your hands full with that one."

They both laughed. Arthur gave Merlin a friendly hit in the shoulder as they exited the room together. They mounted up on horses and rode out of Camelot as Scarlett stood in her window, watching the dragon slaying party depart the city.

* * *

Stefan was feeling rather overwhelmed right now. He had never been a guy who adjusted very well to change. He put on a nice act of being cool, calm, collective guy, but on the inside he was in constant turmoil. He had spent his entire vampire life fighting the one thing that all other vampires seemed to relish and control so well. _Blood._ It always came back to blood. His last hundred and fifty years of his life had always revolved around blood.

If he wasn't fighting an insatiable hunger, he was fighting bloodlust which also came with hunger. He was a killer. They called him a ripper until fifty years ago. Much of his ripper life was a blank, he remembered bits and pieces and that was enough for him. There was no middle ground for him, there was no such thing as moderation to Stefan Salvatore. From the moment his lips had touched his father's blood he had been doomed.

Damon had every right to hate him. Not only had he been the cause of the woman they had both loved to be captured, he had killed their father and he had forced Damon to turn, even when he had made his peace. All because he didn't want to be alone.

Stefan sighed at the memories he wish he could forget. He did not touch human blood anymore. He hunted animals for blood, but that came with a price. He was weaker, slower than other vampires. He also always had a hunger gnawing at him.

Now he stood alone by one of the many large windows that overlooked the city. The city of Camelot ... who would have thought ...The sun had set and the knights with Arthur leading them out of the city. They were going to slay a dragon. He thought his life was crazy enough. Then again since he became a vampire nothing was ever normal. He lived with much regret now and he tried hard to make up for all the wrongs he had done, but his remorse often ate at him alive.

-"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was here ... " A woman's voice carried from the doorway.

Stefan turned his head and there stood a vision of beauty. Her face was slightly shadowed but with his vampire vision he could see her features perfectly. She had perfect caramel skin, lovely jet black hair that curled at the bottom. Her delicate features reminded him of a pixie.

-"Please ... it's alright, you aren't intruding."

She took a couple tentative steps inside.

-"I was just ... I wanted to watch the knights leave."

Stefan motion for her to come to the window. He watched her move slowly; her gaze was fixed on the window.

-"I'm Stefan." He gave her a small smile.

-"Oh, you are Damon's brother! You found Scarlett, everyone is talking about you. The dashing knight that rescued the Lady."

Stefan chuckled.

-"Dashing huh."

-"Oh, no I didn't mean I said that, other ... women ... they were saying ... " She blushed and started to wring her hands.

-"And you are?" He grinned at her awkwardness.

-"I'm Gwen ... its short for Guinevere." She put her hand out to shake his but instead he took it and he brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

-"Nice to meet you Milady."

Gwen gave a nervous laugh, not taking her eyes off Stefan.

-"I am no lady. I am just a servant."

-"I'm sorry Gwen; I don't believe in servants, we are all equals as far as I'm concerned."

Guinevere watched Stefan for a long moment but her eyes moved back to the window as the Knights and Arthur slowly disappeared.

-"I hope they will be alright." She whispered.

Stefan watched the knights disappear as well.

-"I have a feeling they will be fine."

* * *

The knights rode to a clearing outside of Camelot; it was the perfect area to meet such a big creature. When they arrived the sky was already dark. The knights all lines up in formation and patiently waited, but they didn't have to wait long. The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah flew over, which came in for a quick landing.

Merlin watched this majestic creature fly over. He thought of Scarlett, and like magic in the tree line next to them he saw a familiar dark red cloak in between in the trees. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, in case he was seeing things, but after blinking the shadowy figuring still stood in the same spot. Merlin glanced at Kilgharrah which was slowly approaching. Everyone was busy watching the dragon, so he discreetly moved his horse until he was at the back of the line of knights. He then got off his horse and ran to the tree edge.

-"Scarlett!" He whispered angrily.

His little red vixen came out of the trees to him, she wore the cloak's hood over her head, hiding her face but Merlin would recognize her anywhere.

-"Arthur told you to stay at the castle! I told you to stay at the castle; can you please explain why you are here?"

-"I won't fight I swear ... I just wanted to make sure you and everyone else will be alright."

-"It's too dangerous!" He snapped.

Scarlett stood close to him; she pushed her hood back, and gave Merlin a stern look.

-"I can save anyone that gets hurt Merlin, you know that." She said patiently.

Just then they heard the loud sound of the dragon landing.

-"Hold firm!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin twisted his head to see what was going on.

-"Just stay out of sight! Please." He started to run back towards the knights.

-"Hold! ... Hold! ... Hold! ... Now!"

The knights circled their horses in formation to surround Kilgharrah. Merlin reached his horse but just then Kilgharrah knocked Arthur and some other knights off of their horses with his tail, spooking Merlin's horse in the process. Just then Kilgharrah took a deep breath and blew fire on some knights, six of them burnt right away and were dead in moments.

-"No. Stop!" Merlin yelled watching the scene unfold in horror.

Arthur spotted Merlin and ran to meet him, but before he reached him, Kilgharrah turned toward Arthur. The Dragon looked at Arthur as if assessing what he was going to do. Arthur took advantage of the dragon's distraction and picked up a spear. Kilgharrah once again took a deep breath and blew a hot jet of fire towards Arthur, but he expertly rolled out of the way and stabbed the Dragon in the side. Kilgharrah roared and with a swipe of its large paw he knocked Arthur several feet back, knocking him out.

Merlin took a careful step forward. He closed his eyes briefly and a soft wind stirred around him. As the wind blew through his hair, the strangely warm breeze also stirred something inside him, he felt a presence, inside him, as if he wasn't alone anymore, the much like someone was talking to him telepathically he heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again, his father's

"You're the last dragonlord now. You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice that you and Kilgharrah share, for your soul and his are brothers. When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will."

Merlin's eyes flew open. They were the color of golden amber. Inside him he felt something. He tilted his head up to the sky, and with a power he had never felt before a voice came out of him, it was loud, guttural and animal like, and held such authority it would have sent the great king Uther trembling.

Merlin bellowed in a language he had never heard before but seemed to know now. A language long dead but now shared between him and Kilgharrah.

_-"_ _Dragorn. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar… krisass."_

Kilgharrah moved back and bowed to Merlin. Without thinking Merlin picked up the spear that Arthur had held moments ago.

-"I am the last of my kind, Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed." Kilgharrah said with its head bowed.

Merlin thrust the spear into the air towards Kilgharrah. The mighty Dragon winced.

-"Go! ... Leave! ... If you ever attack Camelot again, I will kill you!" He yelled.

Kilgharrah bowed again. Merlin dropped the spear to the ground like it was on fire.

-"I have shown you mercy! Now you must do the same to others!" Merlin said firmly.

-"Young warlock, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again."

Kilgharrah gave Merlin a last glance and flew off.

He watched the old Dragon fly off into the night. Merlin let out a very long pent up breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. He was slightly dazed, his father had spoken to him, he had felt the power inside him, it was like something had taken over and he had been able to speak draconic, the old dragon language, he had connected with Kilgharrah on a whole new level. It had been incredible and overwhelming all at once.

Merlin stood alone in the large field, looking around seeing many knights lying dead, they had paid with their lives, but a few remains alive. Arthur still lay unconscious on the ground, unharmed. He was about to go make sure he was alright until Scarlett came running out of the tree line, she ran with great speed and launched herself into his arms. Merlin caught her and swung her around; she was laughing and crying all at once.

-"I knew you could do it!" She exclaimed.

Merlin smiled into her hair and squeezed her tightly. He felt like he could soar right now. Their reunion was short lived though, Arthur moaned. Merlin pushed Scarlett at arm's length.

-"You need to get back to the castle - now! Or Arthur will have you locked in the dungeon and me flogged!"

Scarlett grinned as Merlin released her from their embrace. He wanted nothing more than to stay here with her, but she had to go. Arthur let out a small groan and Scarlett smile grew wider as she ran off back into the forest where she came from. Merlin watched her run as Arthur sat up, holding his head.

-"What happened?" He rubbed his forehead.

-"You dealt him a mortal blow." Merlin kept his eyes on Scarlett's red cloak, as she disappeared into the darkness.

-"He's gone?" Arthur looked around dumbfounded.

-"Yeah ... You did it."

Arthur started to laugh insanely and let himself flopped backwards onto the ground, still laughing hysterically he stared up at the sky.

-"You did it." Merlin joined Arthur's laughter.

Merlin helped Arthur stand, they both checked for survivors, those left alive were only stunned and had been very lucky. They then walked back to the castle with the three knights that still lived. When they crossed the first set of walls Guinevere was waiting for them. She ran to Arthur to and jumped into his arms.

-"I thought I'd lost you." Guinevere whispered to Arthur.

Merlin smiled and kept walking until he felt someone latch onto his back and a small giggle travelled to his ear.

-"I am so proud of you!"

Scarlett let go and Merlin whipped around to face his little firecracker. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her again; he had no intentions of letting go.

* * *

Damon dozed lightly with Morgana for several hours until she started to stir and without notice she sat up in bed and started to scream. Sitting up he grabbed her shoulders.

-"Morgana!" He said firmly, shaking her slightly.

Morgana opened her eyes and saw Damon's familiar blue eyes staring at her with worry.

-"Damon?" She was breathing hard. "I thought ... oh god ... Merlin ... he tried to kill me!" Her voice was strangled.

Damon turned Morgana to face him; he cupped her face so she would look at him.

-"You are safe now, I won't let him or anyone else hurt you."

-"Why ... why did he want me dead? I don't understand!" She was still rather hysterical. Damon hated hysterical women, he never quite knew what to do with them.

He was silent for a few moments considering what he should tell Morgana. He could lie to her. Tell her Merlin hadn't meant to hurt her, or even deny the whole thing. But then that wouldn't help him much, she knew the truth, hell she could see the future at times, lying to someone like that was never a good idea.

-"He did poison you. He thought he had too, to save Camelot."

-"I don't understand ..." She repeated...

Damon sighed and let his hands sink onto his lap.

-"You were a vessel, Morgana; the spell Morgause did was being powered by you."

She looked down at her lap and closed her eyes briefly.

-"If it was just a poison why was I not cured ... it was so strange ... I could hear everything, I just couldn't make myself open my eyes or respond." She asked quietly.

-"The poison was enchanted." Damon stood and stretched. He didn't want to go where this line of questions was going. He didn't mind throwing Merlin and Arthur to the wolves, but not Scarlett. "When you feel better we are going to move, this tower sucks." He tried to change the topic

Morgana watched him carefully.

-"How was the poison enchanted? ... " She paused and her eyes grew big. "I remember you ..."

Damon turned around, he knew what was coming.

-"You came in ... you were saving me from him ... and you feed me your blood!" She brought her knees to her chest and looked around the room wildly. "Where is my sister?!" Her voice grew hysterical again.

"Calm down Morgana, I won't hurt you!"

-"Why did you give me your blood!?" She shouted.

Damon walked over, he meant to sit down on the bed but Morgana flinched and scooted as far away as she could without falling off the bed.

-"I thought my blood could heal you ..."

He waited for Morgana to make the connection. He could see when she realized what he was.

-"You ... you are the ... vampire!" She stood and bolted for the door. But Damon was faster and stood in the doorway stopping her.

-"Will you stop! I will not hurt you Morgana! If I wanted to kill you I would have by now."

This seemed to calm her a bit but she didn't move from her spot near the door.

-"How ... " She paused and looked at him in disbelief. "You ... drink blood."

-"Yes."

-"And you kill ..."

-"I don't have too."

Her hand flew to her neck.

-"Have you ever ... ?"

-"No! No ... you'd remember."

-"So where is my sister then?"

Damon sighed.

-"That's a bit more complicated."

-"How can it possibly get more complicated than a time traveling vampire?"

Damon chuckled.

-"Good point." He slowly moved from the door and took Morgana's arm, leading her back to the bed. "Morgause had to go to my time, to get ... something ... but she never came back."

Morgana frowned.

-"Why did she go to your time?"

-"To get a cure for you."

-"I don't understand. She couldn't cure me with herbs from here?"

Damon flinched. He'd had to tell her the truth.

-"She needed something from Scarlett ..."

-"Scarlett?" She said the name with distaste. "Scarlett ... she enchanted me!" She let out a small hysterical laugh, "Scarlett has magic!"

Damon sadly nodded. He knew this was bad...

-"She didn't mean it ... she even came here to cure you."

Morgana stood again and started to pace.

-"No, Merlin and her tried to kill me! I shall make them pay."

Wait till she found out Uther was really her father ... but Damon decided she had enough revelations for one day. For now he needed to come up with a plan for them, and keep her from trying to seek out revenge on Scarlett.

* * *

Merlin walked back to his tower with Scarlett, they rushed upstairs where Gaius was waiting for them. When they came in Merlin rushed to his guardian and hugged him tightly.

-"I felt him there with me, Gaius."

-"He'll always be with you." Gaius smiled and hugged Merlin back.

Both men pulled apart and smiled at each other.

-"I hope so."

-"Merlin, I know I can never compare with your father, but for what it's worth, you've still got me." Gaius smiled.

-"Well, I suppose I'll just have to make due."

We all laughed and took a seat at the table where Gaius served us something warm to drink.

* * *

The next couple weeks went by fast and without many events. Everyone was so busy with rebuilding the city. Arthur, Scarlett, Merlin, Guinevere and even Stefan all worked from dusk till dawn, helping the villagers of Camelot rebuild their homes. Some of the workers helped rebuild the stone walls of the castle. The Knights all helped as well, but Arthur still found the time to have Stefan try out for knighthood and unsurprisingly he passed with flying colors. Unlike Damon he hadn't cheated either and had not relied on his vampire speed. Stefan was surprisingly agile with a sword.

Merlin had also learned how Stefan had gotten here, which worried him like hell. Morgause was now loose in Scarlett's time. She had sent Stefan back, so it was obvious he was a threat to her which meant he was a new ally to Merlin. But Arthur was not taking to Stefan like he was. He found any reason to scorn or glower at him.

That night was like every night, except King Uther was not doing too well, he was having another violent outbreak. These seemed to occurred whenever someone mention Morgana missing, Uther would go into a violent rage. Gaius had found an elixir to help calm the king and let him sleep it off, but because it was new he had decided to watch over Uther for the night.

Merlin checked in on Gaius before heading back to his apartment, he had finally finished all this chores he did for Arthur. Gaius was as comfortable as he could be.

Coming into the tower it was so dark he could barely see. Shutting the door behind him he headed to the table to light a candle but that's when he noticed the door to his room opened and light spilling out.

He then watched Scarlett step out of the room, she stood at the stairs to his room. Her long red hair fanned out around her shoulders, she wore nothing except a thin cotton button-down shirt which came to her thighs. Her legs were bare and inviting.

The candlelight from the room behind her flickered and showed through the thin fabric, outlining every precious curve of her body. Merlin swallowed hard. This had to be a dream right? His heart hammered hard in his chest, and he stopped breathing. He wanted to be the noble man he was supposed to be. The man that selflessly saved Arthur and Camelot repeatedly without ever revealing it was him doing the saving, letting everyone take credit for his work.

But something in him broke as he saw Scarlett standing there, almost ethereal like. She said nothing, only stood there, at the frame of his room. His will foundered and collapsed, and suddenly nothing else mattered except the demands of a desire that had been denied too long. He wanted this, he wanted her and consequences be damned. Scarlett was his ... he wanted to brand himself on her, and he would make sure no one would take that away from him, no one could.

With a rough groan of surrender he went to her, and scooped her up in his arms. He felt Scarlett tremble in his arms as he carried to her bed. Her vivid green eyes were fixed on his hungry cobalt blue eyes. Her lips curled into a shy smile.

-"Hi," she whispered.

-"Hi ..." He said back huskily.

He laid her down on the bed and brushed her lips with his fingertips as if he were trying to memorize them. He then lowered himself and covered her lips with his. Scarlett had been unprepared for the passion of his kiss. The ferocity of it. It was both rough and tender. Demanding and sweet. He growled fiercely as his tongue brushed against hers, tasting her before he explored every inch of her mouth.

Scarlett shivered again as he tasted her palate, as his tongue swept through with spears of pleasure. She buried her hands in his soft hair and moaned as he licked and nibbled until she was nearly driven mad from the ecstasy of it.

Merlin pulled back from her to unbutton her shirt. But what he really wanted to do was rip it from her. He wanted to lose himself, and forget who he was, forget his cursed destiny and just be the man he should be for her. But even if this was a dream he couldn't treat her that way. Scarlett had seen enough roughness from the callousness of others.

Scarlett cupped his face in her hands and tilted his head until he could see into her eyes that looked at him as if he were a king, as if he did matter.

-"You're so handsome, Merlin."

Her calm, sweet words tore through him. There was nothing beautiful about him. He was a freak. He did magic no one could explain, he saw things no one has ever seen, he spoke languages long dead ... It felt like no one would ever see the real him, they would always just know the stupid servant.

But as he stared into her precious face, he felt like he was most special thing in the world. He moved up slightly and undid the buttons on her shirt and very slowly opened her shirt. His hands trembled in anticipation. When her shirt fell open his mouth went dry. Her whole body was dusted with a lovely shade of red as she blushed profusely from his staring.

Her body was perfect to him. Her skin was a shade lighter then ivory and held a light dusting of freckles here and there. She had medium breasts that were begging him for a taste. Her belly was slightly rounded and was raising and falling rapidly from her breathing. His gazed traveled lowered, at the sight of her light red curls between her legs he couldn't bite back the groan that escape from his throat.

His feral gaze was so searing it was making Scarlett squirm and blush at his expression. Merlin took her mouth once more as his hands slid restlessly over her body. His fingers cupped the firm under curve of her breast. She fumbled with his shirt, trying to push her hands beneath it, trying to tear it away from his body.

Merlin stopped briefly and slipped his shirt over his head, baring his chest. Scarlett let out a soft moan as he lowered himself back down, in pleasure at the feel of his naked skin against hers.

* * *

Merlin's familiar scent enveloped me. His lovely spicy scent with a mix of something earthy and exotic was a pure aphrodisiac; along with his unique male scent it was enough to drive me mad. As I had watched him remove his shirt I was taken by how masculine yet vulnerable he could look.

When we all had called it quits for the day at working in the village, I had gone back to my room only to find my thoughts drifting to Merlin and how much I wanted to be with him. I came to his tower to just talk but no one had been here. I had let myself in and the longer I waited the more my thoughts went to us. How I wanted to share a piece of me with him. So I had changed into one of his long shirts and I had boldly waited. Now here I was lying under the most wonderful man I had met.

I sometimes forgot that he was just a man. After seeing his in the field with Kilgharrah, how he had spoken to him in his native tongue it had been almost unearthly like. His voice had grown deeper; he had bellowed and roared like a dragon himself. His magic was like something you only read about in books and fairytales. The power he gave off was incredible.

Yet here in front of me was a mere man. A man made of flesh and blood, with desires and feelings. He was almost as pale as I was, but his chest held dark hair. Seeing Merlin shirtless had started to make me feel self-conscience of myself. I was not fat but my soft stomach stuck out, my thighs were too big if you asked me ... His hot stared reminded me of a thirsty man in the desert. I swallowed hard as my gaze travelled down his chest and to his pants. Merlin was not ripped with muscles, but he still omitted power.

He was beautiful. He was my dark warrior. Merlin had been overlooked by everyone except a few that knew him well. They underestimated him and that made me angry. He had saved and endured so much, and with no recognition, no thanks. It was unfair, and I wanted to give him something that no one else would ever get. To show him that to me, he was special and would always mean to world to me.

I have never had sex. The closes I let a man is grope me a little, and that was it, I had never been naked or this close to anyone. Sure I had wanted more, but I always stopped myself from going any further. But now I was ready.

But I soon forgot about my own body as he covered me with his. He possessed my mouth with lavish sensual kisses, his hands coursing tenderly over my body. His thumb rubbed a lazy circle over my nipple, making it harder, until I arched into him.

I closed my eyes and just let the power and strength of him wash over me as I felt his hard, masculine body with my own. Merlin pulled back and without hesitation he bent and took the tip of my breast in his mouth. He tugged lightly, his tongue brining fresh sparks of warmth to the surface of my skin. My nerves sent wild messages through my body as he moved to my other breast, kissing and licking.

-"Do you know everything I want to do to you?" I heard him ask hoarsely. "Please ... tell me to stop now because I can't stop ... later."

I shook my head as his gaze met mine.

-"I don't want you to stop." I said breathlessly.

-"Scarlett ... " He said unevenly, "I'd spend eternity in hell for one hour with you."

He came back up and kissed me so gently, taking my lower lip and sucking it tenderly.

* * *

His head was swimming with her, her scent, her innocent touch, they were driving him mad. He had to give her a last chance to back out; he knew once he started there was no going back.

His hand moved lower until he came to a stop between her thighs. He gently stroked as his stare bore into hers. The tip of his ring finger brushed over a place so sensitive that she jerked hard in his arms. Staring into her flushed face, Merlin gently parted the closed flesh.

-"Scarlett ... You are so soft ... where shall I touch you? Here ... or here?"

-"There ..." She sobbed, as his fingers slid to just the right spot.

Merlin's lips curled into a small smile as his mouth moved to her throat, where he slowly kissed and nipped gently at her neck. He moved down her breasts, while at the same time his fingers slipped farther between her legs. Scarlett buckled at the feel and let out a soft moan.

He looked up at her and reeled at her unguarded expression. A shimmer of sweat gathered on his face as he felt the pulsing of her body around his exploring finger.

-"I ... I don't want to hurt you." He grounded out; he knew she was untouched; this was unfamiliar territory to him. The women he had been with were not all as innocent as Scarlett. But he also knew she came from a different world, where the talk of sex wasn't as taboo as it was now.

Scarlett gasped.

-"You won't ... I won't break Merlin ..."

-"I don't know if I can be gentle," he said raggedly. "I've wanted you for too long."

-"I trust you." she whispered.

Merlin shook his head, easing his hand away from her.

-"You have terrible judgment. You're in bed with a servant that you may have to leave someday."

-"Is this your idea of seductive banter?" She teased with a small smile on her lips.

-"I thought I should give you one last warning. Now you are doomed Milady."

-"Oh, good, because I am no lady." Scarlett moved up slightly to help him remove his trousers.

A shaky curse left his lips as he felt her small, cool hand slip beneath the waist of his pants. She stroked carefully, learning the length and hardness of him. He trembled slightly at her touch. Her hesitative touch was still enough to almost send him over the edge. He grabbed her wrist and removed her hand. She gave him an unsure look as his heated stare bore into hers.

-"You have to stop that, or this night will be short lived."

He removed his pants and gathered her against him, kissing.

His hands were all over her, touching every part of her body. He wanted to learn everything about her, to feel every inch of her. He moved down, his hot mouth trailing hot, wet kisses from her neck to her navel. Scarlett stiffened for a moment and her legs jerked at the new sensations. His mouth wandered to her hip as she started some nervous chatter.

-"I ... I'm not sure ..." She inhaled sharply at the sensation of his teeth gently scoring her inner thigh. "I mean ... I know what you're doing ... I don't think you ... should do that -"

Merlin chuckled and kissed closer to where he was aiming for.

-"What about this?"

_-"definitely_ not that!" She twisted slightly at the feel of him.

But his hands had hooked beneath her knees and he held them apart as he did wicked things with his tongue. She began to shiver as he found the sensitive flesh he had touched before. His mouth was soft and demanding, suckling until she felt unable to contain her pleads. She scored her fingers through his hair and even though she begged him to stop his torment she held him firmly as he licked and nuzzled until she cried out.

After a few moments Merlin moved upwards to hold her. Fiercely she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He settled between her wide-opened thighs, shaking with effort to be gentle.

Just then both he and Scarlett both heard the door to the tower slamming shut and footsteps.

-"Merlin?" Gaius voice called out, "Merlin are you in there?" The voice was coming closer to the door.

Scarlett looked at Merlin with a panicked look. He rolled off of her and just had enough time to pull the rumpled blankets over their naked bodies.

-"Merlin ..." The door swung open and Gaius stepped in. When he saw both Scarlett and Merlin in bed together, and their faces flush he knew exactly what he walked in on. "What in blazes is going on here?" Gaius turned his gaze away from the couple quickly. Not waiting or wanting an answer he continued. "Merlin get dressed, we need to talk. Now." He snapped and shut the door.

Both were too dumbfounded and surprise to even react until the door shut. Merlin let his head sink into the pillow with a groan, and Scarlett let out a giggle. He turned his head towards her confused by her reaction.

-"I think you need to install a lock on that door, I'd hate to give Gaius a heart attack."

Merlin watched her for a moment, then burst out laughing.

* * *

_**Translation:**_

_When Merlin speaks to the dragon is written in Homeric Greek which translate to: Dragon, I command you to stop this reign of terror. You have caused enough pain and suffering to these people. You must obey me and follow my will. For I have you under my power. You shall no longer bring death and destruction to this land._

**_Author Note:_**

**_There you have it :) Please review or comment I love hearing from you :) Don't forget to view my videos!_**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you, everyone for the lovely comments and reviews. **

**Chapter 32**

This isn't exactly how I pictured my first time to be. I did say I wanted it to be memorable ... I guess I should be more careful for what I ask for. Merlin and I both laid in bed together naked shocked that we had just got walked in on. I had just burst out laughing after Gaius had scolded us and told Merlin to get up. I couldn't help it. I am not sure if it was because of the mix emotion I was having, from being on top of the world, feeling pleasure that I had only read about, to massive embarrassment from being walked in by Gaius of all people.

Merlin sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed sitting up. He reached down and grabbed his pants, quickly slipping them on. As he stood the sheet that covered me pulled down exposing my naked body. Suddenly feeling very self-conscience of myself I grabbed the sheet and held it tightly to my chest, my face felt like it was fire and I could see the blush was spreading down my shoulders and chest.

I watched Merlin fasten his pants and turn towards me. A large smile spread across his face. He knelt on the bed and tangled his hand in my hair giving me a smoldering look.

-"You are beautiful Scarlett." He bent down and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss quickly turned heated, we might have gotten interrupted but it had done little to cool things between us. I let my hands roam down his bare back.

The loud banging from the other room brought us both back to reality and with an animal like growl Merlin pulled away regretfully. He looked so wickedly delicious with his hair all messy, his cheeks were flush, and his gaze hooded. "I better see what Gaius wanted before he tears the whole place apart." Merlin stood again and reluctantly left the room.

He hadn't bothered to put a shirt on and I could just imagine how Gaius would freak out. As soon as Merlin left I got up and got my clothes which I had neatly folded and put on a chair in the corner of his room. After hastily dressing I gave myself a glance in the mirror. I had this glow to me and I couldn't help but grin. We hadn't gone all the way but I had a pleasant ache between my legs and a unsatisfied need in the pit of my stomach.

-"What the hell were you thinking, Merlin?" I heard Gaius's voice carry through the door. He sounded very upset. I didn't hear Merlin's reply, but Gaius yelled again, "I know you weren't thinking, now were you boy! I swear you can be such an idiot sometimes!"

I hurried to the door and came out into the main room of the tower. Merlin stood in front of Gaius's working table, as Gaius angrily mashed up some herbs. Both men's head turned towards me as I came out of the bedroom, but Merlin quickly looked back at Gaius.

-"I'm sorry Gaius, but I really think you are overreacting a little ..." Merlin said quietly.

-"No Merlin, I don't think I am overreacting. You don't even realize what you almost did!"

I approached slowly, almost as if I was afraid to spook the men off.

-"I am not an idiot Gaius, I know very well what I was doing, and if it's all the same, it's none of your business what I -," Merlin looked at me briefly as I came to stand beside him, "what we were doing."

Gaius was about to say something, his face was beet red with anger, I could tell he was about to lose it, I knew that look all too well. But Merlin kept going, his anger growing as well.

-"I am no child Gaius! I am twenty five now, just because I might make mistakes and sometimes fumble does not make me an idiot, or incapable of making my own decisions, and if that decision is to be with Scarlett, then it's between her and I - not you."

Gaius smiled tightly and reached for an old book.

-"You might be an adult Merlin, but you are no regular person and neither is Scarlett. Your little ... moment ... could have serious repercussions."

I felt the need to interrupt at this point. I hated seeing Merlin being thrown under the bus for something I had initiated.

-"Gaius, it's my fault, don't blame Merlin for this." I avoided Gaius's gaze being slightly embarrassed by this whole conversation. "I ... I started it ... and it's not a big deal. Where am from its not a big deal, I mean it is, but it's not like the end of the world if we aren't married ..." I babbled feeling really awkward discussing sex with this elderly man.

But it wasn't that big of a deal, I mean we both wanted this and I took enough health classes and seen enough bad episodes of Teen mom to know how to count my days and know when I was pretty safe to not get pregnant.

-"I know you are from a different time, child, but that is not the point." Gaius started, taking a softer tone with me. "I realize things are done ... differently where you are from ... and how you both decide to pursue your relationship I will support, but you must be aware of all the facts before jumping in."

Merlin broke into a large smile.

-"So you don't mind ...?"

-"Don't mind what? That you put yourself in a very compromising situation Merlin? What you do is your and Scarlett's business, it is not for me to approve or not. I think Scarlett is a wonderful young woman." Gaius cast his wise blue eyes on me. "But there are things you should know."

-"Like what?"

Gaius put down the herbs he was grounding in his mortar and walked to his other desk where several old books rested. He grabbed the first one on the top of the stack and set it down, flipping through pages. Merlin gave me a side glance and reached for my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. That simple gesture made butterflies flutter in my stomach when I thought where his hands had just been minutes ago. We followed to where Gaius had gone.

-"What do you know of magical creatures?" Gaius asked keeping his head down, browsing his book.

Merlin shrugged and looked down to Gaius's book..

-"What sort of magical creature?"

-"Creatures of The old Religion."

-"Like dragons?"

-"Yes like dragons, dragonlords ... and you Merlin." Gaius glanced up at Merlin.

-"Me?"

-"Yes, Merlin, you, Scarlett, even Morgana I suspect. You are all magical creatures."

I shook my head.

-"No, no, am human, a regular person, a human!" For some reason this news made me incredibly anxious, and was making me panic.

-"Scarlett's right Gaius, we are just ... us, I know my mother, she is just a regular person."

-"That might be, but you are magical creatures I am sure of it.

I let go of Merlin's hand and pinched the bridge of my nose.

-"Why ... do you say that?"

-"Witches and warlocks when they practice magic they have to incant a spell, say words. It takes a very long time for them to master just one spell. Years even. But you, both of you, simply look or think of it and it can happen, its innate, it's inside you, part of who you are. It's one of the reasons your eyes change to amber when you do a spell. It's from your distant cousins if you will, like goblins, their eyes change to gold when they cast." Gaius sat down and set his book aside and looked at both of us seriously.

"When you use words for a spells it will be more potent for you, for the rest of us, we have to learn to do basic magic but no warlock or witch can heal like you can Scarlett, and Merlin ... no one can even compare to you." Gaius sighed and opened another book. "This had me slightly worried because if either one of you are like any magical creature in this world, no matter what sort of magic you possessed ..." Gaius cleared his throat, "mating ... finding ones mate is nothing to just scoff about."

Merlin looked at me then back at Gaius.

-"Are you saying that us being together is somehow different than regular people?"

Gaius nodded.

-"For example trolls must exchange blood, but once they do they are mated for life, pixies exchange a special token of their affection, then they are mated for life ... do you understand what I am telling you?"

-"That magical creatures find someone they love to spend their life together?" I answered, "but that's just like marriage ..."

-"No ... it's not." Merlin shook his head, his face was bleak. "It more than just marriage, isn't it Gaius?"

-"Yes it is. Once they mate its forever. Nothing can break the bond, not even death. Often when one dies the other dies soon after, its one reason many magical creatures never mate."

I felt a little dizzy and sat down.

-"So it's easy we won't give each other anything or exchange blood." I mumbled but my hand flew to my necklace. I looked at Merlin in panic.

-"That is the problem; I do not know what is required for you both to complete the ... exchange." Gaius turned the book around and pointed to a passage for Merlin to read.

He looked at me and frowned.

-"It says here Dragons need to ... well ... you know ..."

I got up and read the passage Merlin had just read. The words were not so blunt but I could read between the lines.

-"Dragons have to have sex and recite a spell to complete the mating ritual?"

I looked up and saw Gaius avoiding my gaze; the old man was actually embarrassed. He cleared his throat again.

-"I should have told you both before now ... but I was not sure. I cannot even be sure this would apply to any of you, but Merlin being a dragonlord and so closely connected to the Old Religion itself ..." He trailed off.

This was a bit of a game changer. If Gaius had not interrupted I might have been linked to yet another person. Another man would of had say and rule over not just my life but my actual will to live. I hung my head as my breath came faster and faster, I felt like I had just ran a marathon. I was definitely hyperventilating.

I looked at Merlin, he didn't seem too bothered by what Gaius had just said but I was.

-"Are you alright child, you look very pale ..." Gaius said.

Merlin's head whipped to me and his eyes narrowed on me. He went to grab my arm but I yanked it from his grasp.

-"I'm sorry ... I need ..." I took a step back and bumped into a stack of books on the floor and sent it tumbling over. I changed directions and ran out of the tower.

* * *

Merlin raced to catch Scarlett but Gaius had stopped him.

-"You cannot be chasing her half-naked down the castle halls, Merlin." He had said.

From the doorway Merlin watched Scarlett rush out of sight. He couldn't understand what exactly had happened. Several minutes past before Merlin came back inside and shut the door. He leaned his back on the door and let the back of his head hit the door hard, staring at the old ceiling he sighed in resignation.

-"Just give her some time Merlin." Gaius smiled sympathetically.

-"Why did she have to take off like that?"

-"I suppose it's a way some people deal with something they rather not face right now. You must understand she has been through a lot, this was not good news for her ... "

-"But I wouldn't hurt her like Damon!" Merlin hoisted himself off the door and stormed to his room.

-"Merlin ... " But he never heard what Gaius had to say because he had slammed his door shut.

He stood for a moment in his room and looked around. It felt empty for some reason tonight. He walked to his bed and grabbed the white shirt Scarlett had been wearing, one of his that she must have found, and it had looked incredible on her. He brought the shirt to his nose, and inhaled deeply, he closed his eyes for a moment, it even smelled like her. Merlin opened his eyes as his fists balled up in the shirt.

This night had held such promise, but once again things were stacked up against him. Merlin let out a frustrated growl and threw the shirt in the corner of the room. He had all this power, all this magic and what the hell was it good for if he couldn't save the one woman he loved more then he loved anything. He sank onto his bed and buried his head in his hands.

That realization was a little scary. He would forsake his destiny to save Scarlett ... With his eyes closed he made a silent wish, and laid back onto his bed. Her scent clung to his pillows and sheets. He just wished he could be normal. Was that to much ask, to be ordinary? All he wanted was to be with this woman, a girl that was perfect for him. But he couldn't ... if he was with her intimately there was a good chance they would be mated. Whatever the hell that meant.

All because he shared many similarities to his dragon counter-part.

Kilgharrah ... that's who might have the answers for him. He would have to call on the dragon and ask him, but not tonight. He had too much on his mind, too much to sort through, and he wasn't sure anything could get him out of this bed. He could almost imagine Scarlett next to him, her small hands on his chest, telling him everything will be alright.

Through all this she had always believed in him. She had told him he was the last dragonlord even when he wasn't convince himself his father's powers had past to him. The power of the dragonlord flowed through him now. It was hard to explain what that was like. He had the power to control a dragon, to end its life if he chose, with a simply few words it could have been all over for Kilgharrah. But Merlin didn't think death was a fair sentence for the majestic creature.

Now more than ever he understood the rage and pain he felt. Uther had killed every dragon that had ever lived, they were gone, and there was no bringing them back. Ever. Kilgharrah family, friends, all gone. Even his mate he had said, which gave Merlin a small glimmer of hope, Gaius had said when one's mate died the other died, but Kilgharrah was alive.

Merlin knew he could call him at anytime, anywhere, and he would be heard by the dragon. They shared a connection. Something that he could feel inside him, and he knew when he would call for him, Kilgharrah would come, he would be obligated too.

Merlin closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

It was early morning and Arthur was squeezing in some quick training for the knights. Camelot was slowly coming back together nicely. Arthur had to keep the knights in top shape though. He watched several of his best ones spar together.

-"Stefan is adjusting well, almost better than his brother was ..." Sir Leon spoke from next to him.

Arthur grunted with a nod, his eyes fixed on the knight that was covered in armor from head to toe. His sword came down and hit the other knight hard, sending him toppling over. Stefan stood over the fallen knight and removed his helm. He offered the fallen knight his hand to help him up. He gave the knight a friendly pat on the back and headed to the side lines where a few spectators were watching. One of them being Guinevere.

She gave Stefan a wide smile as he approached her.

-"He might even beat you Sire." Sir Leon said with a grin.

-"I'd like to see that happen ..." Arthur growled and stomped towards Stefan.

Like hell this ... vampire was better than him. Although he had not seen Stefan use any of his vampire tricks like Damon there was no way he was better the him. Arthur was the best warrior to have walked the land of Camelot and it was time for Stefan to learn that.

Arthur withdrew his sword from his belt and with a loud clang he hit Stefan's sword that he held to his side while chatting with Guinevere.

-"This is not a social club; let's see how you can do against me." Arthur challenged.

Stefan nodded and put his helm back on, both men walked to the center of the field and assumed a battle stance. Arthur aggressively went after Stefan taking him by surprise but he soon recovered and countered all the blows Arthur delivered.

Merlin arrived at that moment and stopped next to Gwen. He watched for a few minutes, just as Arthur delivered a hard blow with his elbow to Stefan face, causing his head to snap back hard and making him fall down onto his back. His head hit the ground, and his helmet flew off and rolled a couple of feet away. Arthur loomed over Stefan and pulled his helm off; he threw it and held his sword up, taking his defensive stance, waiting for Stefan to stand.

A few of the spectators and knights all clapped enthusiastically at the fight they were witnessing, but Merlin knew something was wrong. Arthur never fought so hard when training, after all the point of training was to teach and get better, not kill your opponent, but Arthur was in kill mode. Merlin wasn't the only one that had noticed the change in him.

-"What is Arthur doing?" Guinevere suddenly asked.

Stefan stood and charged at Arthur. Both dealt several blows and parried each other's blows. Stefan was a skilled warrior, there was no doubt that any other opponent would have given up or died by now, but both men were equally skilled. Stefan's face was hard on Arthur's, as he concentrated hard on anticipating the Prince's next move.

-"Merlin you have to stop them, they are going to kill each other!" Gwen grabbed Merlin's arm.

He wasn't quite sure why everyone always relied on him in the end, but Guinevere was right he had to do something. Everyone was cheering and yelling in encouragement. Merlin ran off to the side where all the weapons were stored. As he got there Stefan had fallen again, this time his sword was knocked out of his hand several feet away. Arthur was coming at him with menace not showing any restrain in stopping. Merlin looked around and hoped like hell no one was watching, he lifted his hand, his eyes glowed amber briefly and the sword Stefan had lost flew and knocked Arthur in the back with its handle, causing him to drop his sword.

Because of where Arthur was no one had seen the sword magical fly through the air. This also seemed to have snapped Arthur out of his rage slightly. He looked down at Stefan and just like that he turned around and stomped off the field.

Merlin hurried to catch up with him just as he crossed the palace doors.

-"I should have killed him." Arthur ranted bitterly.

-"Why, Stefan hasn't done anything ..." Merlin looked at Arthur surprised by his anger and hatred. Sure the prince was a prat at times but he was usually level headed and cool when it came to combat.

-"I don't know ... there is something about him ... I don't trust him."

-"He is a nice enough guy, you just need to give him a chance."

Arthur gave Merlin a side glance.

-"Maybe ... "

When they reached Arthur's room, Merlin helped him out of his armor. While taking off his shoulder armor Arthur shifted.

-"I do not like how he looks at Guinevere."

Merlin grinned.

-"You are jealous!" He tried to hold back the laughter that wanted to bubble out.

-"Don't be ridiculous." Arthur started to pace, "So I can think of no one else ... and she plagues my mind at all times ..." Arthur shook his head.

-"Sounds like jealously to me."

-"Just because you have one daff woman that is infatuated with you does not make you an expert on ... love." Arthur snapped.

-"Scarlett is not daff." Merlin said quietly.

Arthur sighed.

-"I know Merlin, I'm sorry. I just ... how do you do it?"

-"Do what?" Merlin busied himself by straightening Arthur's chambers.

-"Nothing ... never mind." Arthur sunk into his chair and stared at the blazing fire.

-"If you ask me, you should just tell her how you feel."

-"You know nothing can happen between us."

-"Not now ... but if you do not tell Gwen how you feel, someone else will." Merlin said wisely.

-"I can't expect her to wait for me Merlin."

-"You won't know until you tell her how you feel."

* * *

Stefan rolled to his side and slowly stood up. He wasn't hurt, but he had no idea until now how hard it was to get up wearing all that heavy armor. He also was quite clueless as to what the hell just happened. He had been sparring with another knight. When he had won Arthur had stomped over and challenged him. But the thing was he thought that Arthur was not just sparring, he was trying to kill him, and he had no idea what had set Arthur off.

One thing he did know, Arthur was a force to be recon with. The legends might have changed about Camelot but the tales about Arthur were not exaggerated, he was indeed the best warrior to have been around. Although Stefan was not as strong as another vampire, he was stronger than a human, but Arthur blows were extremely powerful, and he was almost as fast as lightning. If he didn't know better he would have thought Arthur was some sort of supernatural creature.

"Are you alright?"

Stefan stood and turned around to find Guinevere staring at him in concern.

-"Yeah ..." He rubbed the back of his head, "I'm alright ... thanks for asking."

-"Arthur can be rather ... intense at times." Guinevere gave him a shy smile. "You are an excellent swordsman."

Stefan shrugged.

-"Thanks ..."

-"Did your father teach you?" She asked curiously.

-"No, " Stefan's jaw tighten at the mention of his father. "I picked it up ... traveling, here and there"

Stefan had never actually actively practice sword fighting. But after being turned into a vampire, during the civil war, the battlegrounds were a good place to feed, unnoticed. Sword fighting was not huge then but it was still done, and during his time as a vampire when he was himself, learning, reading, they had all been some of his favorite pastimes.

Stefan started to walk back towards the castle to change; he was dirty, sweaty, and hungry. Guinevere quickened her step to catch up to him.

-"Are you enjoying your stay in Camelot?" She asked breathlessly. Stefan was walking extra fast, his hunger was gnawing at his stomach. He had gone to long without feeding, and all this training was making him need more blood than usual. Guinevere's lovely scent of her blood pulsing quickly in her veins was not helping either. She smelled like heaven.

-"It's ... different ..." He gave her a side glance, seeing her flush cheeks from walking so fast to keep up with him, he slowed down.

-"I hope in a good way."

Unable to help himself he smiled.

-"Yes ... I think so."

At the castle steps they both stopped and stared at each other for a moment. The sun was out today but it was quite cold, not that Stefan could feel it, cold didn't bother vampires. She looked lovely with the sun in her hair. There was something so sweet and nice about Guinevere. He had watched her during the last couple weeks. She always went out of her way to help others. He had helped rebuild some of the villager's homes and Gwen had been there, seeing to people's comforts, giving them food, or any assisting they might need.

One more reason he had to stay away from her, she was good and pure. He was not.

-"I heard you were moving out of the palace."

Stefan nodded.

-"Yes ... it's not that I don't appreciate the hospitality of the King but I just like to have my own space ..."

Which was the truth. He hated having to sneak around to get a bite to eat, and he just didn't do the whole royal thing, the lavish dinners, the guards, all a waste of time. He preferred to be alone, and not have servants bustling around all over.

-"Will you move in the city?"

-"Yes ... there are a few that are vacant homes because of the ... you know, dragon, and I don't want to go far."

-"In case Damon comes back?"

-"Yes."

Stefan had not heard from Damon since he had arrived, and even though he was a little antsy to get home, there was no used to stress over something he had no control over.

-"Will Scarlett move with you?"

-"Scarlett? Why?"

-"I wasn't sure ... with Damon gone, she has no guardian ..." Guinevere trailed off.

-"I am pretty sure she can take care of herself, and she is better off without Damon." Stefan chuckled.

-"You and your brother do not get along?"

Stefan sighed.

-"Its ... complicated."

* * *

Damon and Morgana were staying at a small cottage he had found. The previous occupant had a ... unfortunately demise. He would have stayed in a village at an inn but he couldn't risk Morgana getting recognized, not until they had a more concrete plan. But he was getting anxious to get back to Camelot. More specifically to Scarlett. His connection to her had been so odd the few weeks he had been gone. He still had her magic, but it was almost as it she was gone from him. Even his scar in his hand was fading.

Whatever was going on with her he had to go in and check on her, although Stefan was now around.

His little brother, Stefan Salvatore ... the bane of his existence, or so he thought until he saw him. He had felt a mix of emotions, some relief that he saw him again. It was good to see someone familiar, that he knew ... Thinking back on his hundred and fifty years as a vampire he had plenty of chances to kill him, to finish him off, but he never had. He claimed he wanted to keep torturing him, make him pay. But was that really the real reason he had not killed him? Could he possibly still love his brother after all? Unwilling to go there right now he pushed both Stefan and Scarlett to the back of his mind.

The small cottage he had hijacked had a large main room and a small bedroom. They had been here since yesterday, and since that time Morgana had been acting strange ... withdrawn almost. He softly knocked on the door; Morgana had barricaded herself in the bedroom. No answers came so he opened the door. He found Morgana standing near the window with her back to him.

He had broken the news to her last night about Uther being her father. It had gone better than he had suspected, maybe deep down she knew it to be the truth as well.

Damon considered just turning around and letting her have her space, but something made him step into the dark room. As he came up behind her, he saw she was trembling. Not just shuddering from the cold, but really shaking. She was crying.

-"Morgana ..."

She shook her head and pivoted to move away from him.

-"Go away."

Damon went after her, moving faster than her human eyes would be able to track him. He stopped in front of her, blocking her path so she couldn't escape the small room. Her pale, tear-filled eyes lifted and widened before she turned to get around him. She didn't make it a single step. He reached out, holding her still, his fingers wrapped over her trembling bare shoulders.

Her grief sliced through him the instant his hands made contact, thanks to Scarlett's gift he could feel Morgana's emotions. He knew Scarlett could read emotions from others, and he had been able to feel Scarlett's emotions at times, but this was a first for him, feeling someone else's emotions. Damon felt her emotions seep into through his fingertips, registering the cold ache of loss and being unwanted. It opened up old wounds he had long ago thought he had buried.

-"What is wrong?"

-"Nothing." She lied, her voice thick with sorrow. "It will pass."

He was unsure on what to do. He was so used to bring those feelings to others he wasn't quite sure how to offer comfort to someone in pain. No one had ever showed him that sort of kindness, well no one other then Scarlett, but he had screwed up that relationship, so why should he even bother to care for Morgana? But he wanted to offer her that kindness he never got.

The realization hit him hard, squarely in the center of his chest. He didn't want to see her in pain. He wanted ... he didn't even know what he wanted anymore. He thought at first it was Scarlett ... it had been her. It was still her ... but this woman in front of him now did things to him now that he shouldn't feel or want from another woman when he thought he already cared for one.

-"I know what you're going through." He admitted quietly. "I understand that rejection, Morgana. I've been there too."

Morgana's expression muted from distress to tender surprise. A sympathy he wasn't sure he was ready to accept.

-"Who did the same to you, Damon?"

He cast a gaze out the small window to the moonlight, his thoughts drifted to a time he had relived a thousand times in his mind.

-"My father ... he hated everything I was, nothing I did pleased him, and trust me, " Damon chuckled darkly," I did it all for him, for that small glimmer of hope that he would accept me. Unlike my brother Stefan, he was prefect in my father's eyes. The irony is that Stefan is the one that brought him death."

-"Oh ... and what happened?" She whispered.

-"He's dead now; he hated what I was, and even more what I became. All for the love of a woman neither I nor Stefan had."

Damon looked back at her, unused to this feeling of affinity. But it was the regret in her eyes that made something inside him thawed just a little.

-"It's not your fault Morgana, that Uther is a jerk. He shouldn't of hidden the truth from you."

-"It's because I have magic, he must have known ... its why he past me off as someone else's child. I scared him to much ... like I scare myself."

-"There is nothing wrong with you!"

He didn't miss the sudden flood of tears that filled her eyes. Before he could stop himself, he was raising his hand to her cheek and smoothing away the wetness that streaked down her fair skin. He caressed her face, letting his thumb brush across her lips.

-"Damon, please ... don't." Morgana sighed, closing her eyes as if she knew the direction his thoughts were taking. "Don't do this if you don't mean it ... don't touch me like that if you don't ... " She trailed off, but the words hung in the air, if he didn't care for her like he did Scarlett.

He lifted her chin, tenderly sweeping his fingertips over her petal-soft eyelids, compelling her to see him. They opened slowly, dark lashes framing pools of her beautiful light eyes that were the color as his daylight ring.

-"Look at me, Morgana. I am here now and that is all that matters." he murmured, then bent his head to hers and pressed his mouth to her parted lips.

The warmth of her kiss was like a flame, kindling the cold space in his chest. He let his fingers thread into her hair, through her silky hair to the nape of her neck, holding her against him as he slid his tongue along the seam of her lips. She parted for him on a gasp, trembling in his arms as he tasted her mouth.

When her hands came up to touch him, Damon was the one to tremble by the sensation of being held, astonished by how much he needed it - how much he needed her.

The craving for this woman seared him with its intensity. His gums throbbed with the emergence of his fangs. Even behind closed eyelids he could tell his irises and eyes had changed along with his facial features. All evidence of his desire for Morgana.

Morgana had to be aware of the changes in him, yet she didn't shove him away. Her fingers curled deeper into his shoulders, holding him with an intensity he could hardly fathom.

Despite her accepting him, Damon pushed her back gently and turned his head to the side until he got control of his emotions and he felt his fangs retract.

-"Damon ... " She tried to turn his head but they were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. They both looked at each other for a moment.

-"Wait here." He told her and went to the front door.

When he opened the door a man a few inches shorter then him stood at the door. He wore the typical armor of a knight.

-"Are you Damon Salvatore?" He asked.

-"Who wants to know?" Damon asked suspiciously. No one knew about him, no one in this kingdom anyway. When he had left Morgause's tower they had headed deeper into Cenred's kingdom and away from Camelot.

-"King Cenred wishes to speak to you and the Lady Morgana."

-"Sorry no one by the name here." Damon went to shut the door, but the man took a step closer into the door frame. Glaring at him, Damon was about to shove him out of the way, but that's when he noticed the man was holding a bottle of clear liquid, the man quickly uncapped the bottle and threw the liquid to Damon's face.

Damon screamed and his hands flew to his face. Vervain. They knew about him. Within seconds he felt several hands grabbing him, he couldn't see, his eyes were burnt thanks to the vervain, but he would heal quickly. But as the hands grabbed him he felt a cloth bag being slipped over his head, a cloth bag that burnt his flesh like fire. The bag was wet with vervain water.

Damon growled and panted like an animal as he felt his hands being bond behind his back with rope that was laced with vervain as well. He then heard Morgana scream, he struggled against his bonds until he felt a sharp pain to his head and total darkness took over.

* * *

As night fell over Camelot, Merlin saw to the rest of his duties until Arthur told him to go. He took this opportunity to sneak outside the castle walls and summon Kilgharrah. Merlin went to the very same location he had found he was indeed the last dragonlord. He slowly walked to the middle of the large clearing and closed his eyes. He let that part of him that he kept hidden to the world slowly come forth. He called from deep inside him the dragonlord part, the voice that he shared with Kilgharrah.

Merlin tilted his head up towards the stars and with a deep growl that came from deep inside him he bellowed, calling forth Kilgharrah. He wasn't quite sure how this would work, how the dragon would hear his call from no matter where he was. But he learned to not doubt anything anymore.

He waited patiently, as he did so his thoughts drifted to Scarlett, yet again. He was doing that way too much lately. It had already cause him enough grief, from over-filling Arthur's cup at dinner to not saddling Arthur's horse properly so he toppled over when he got on. But his head was elsewhere. He knew he shouldn't. He should just let go, asking about the mating bond between magical creatures, he should stick to his previous plan and tell Scarlett to forget about him, but he couldn't. He had tried and it had nearly driven him mad.

But there were other things to worry about as well. Like where were Morgana and Damon? Scarlett had not spoken much of her time when she found Stefan but she had confirmed that Morgana was indeed alive, thanks to her. Merlin was sure she would remember that he tried to kill her, she would be back, and the question was when...

Just then Merlin heard a familiar sound of wings beating through the air. Within minutes Kilgharrah landed in front of Merlin. The dragon bowed its head to Merlin.

-"Young Warlock ... you have called upon me?"

-"Yes I have ... I need to know about ... about magical creatures and their mates."

-"Why?"

-"I ... I just want to know."

Kilgharrah narrowed its eyes on Merlin.

-"You are not thinking of doing something foolish are you?"

-"Of course not ..."

-"That is a very vast subject, can you be more specific?"

Merlin shifted his weight on his feet.

-"Me ... I want to know about me and finding my mate."

-"Well ... I cannot say for sure, you are one of a kind Merlin. "

He frowned.

-"So ... you don't know?"

-"I did not say that."

Merlin thought about this for a moment, it was obvious he was not asking the right question.

-"You said you had a mate ... I thought when a dragon's mate died, then they both die."

-"This is true. My mate was killed by Uther ... " Kilgharrah sighed. "I believe I did not perish like I should because of the rage I felt for Uther. Sadly the one thing that has kept me alive is my hatred for that one man. Although there is not a moment that goes by that my soul does not ache for her."

Merlin lowered his eyes and sighed. Poor Kilgharrah. What a tortured life he was leading. Even though he had been spared and now free, he still was not truly alive.

-"So a part of you died when your mate died."

-"Yes."

-"I love Scarlett ... but I don't want to bind my life to hers, what will happen when she goes back to her time?"

-"I do not know."

-"How do we avoid getting mated?"

Kilgharrah lowered its head, so close that Merlin could feel his warm breath on his face. He watched Merlin carefully, analyzing him.

-"You cannot. You have both already started. She is yours Merlin."

Merlin shook his head.

-"I don't understand, we didn't do anything!"

-"There was nothing to be done. It simply happened. Do not concern yourself with the details; you need to concentrate on your task, seeing Arthur to the throne."

-"I don't want to see her die because of me!" Merlin yelled angrily.

-"Young warlock ... who is to say she is to die at all because of you? You cannot predict the future."

Merlin sighed and with that Kilgharrah gave him a smile and flew off.

* * *

**Authors' note:**

_Thank you all for the reviews and don't forget to comment :)_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Thank you all for the reviews. I have a NEW Scarlett and Merlin video on youtube, please check it out!**_

**Chapter 33**

Damon had been in and out on consciousness over the last few hours. His captors kept reapplying vervain to the ropes that bound him together. The pain the vervain caused him was excruciating. It reminded him of the pain of someone holding his flesh to the fire; actually his skin had the same reaction as if it were exposed to fire. It would turn bright red, then it would split open and ooze, like a third degree burn would do. But because vampires healed fast his skin was constantly trying to fix itself against the effect of the vervain, every time the potent herb was reapplied he had to go through the pain and agony all over again.

He lay on the cold stone floor slowly coming too. The cloth sac had been removed from his head and even though he was still tied up, the ropes didn't burn like they did before. He would have tried to struggle but he was feeling weak and needed to asset the situation before he tried to escape and use up the last bit of energy he had.

-"Ah I see our guest finally wakes." A voice came from behind him; the voice's footsteps slowly rounded him. Damon tried to look up and focus but his vision was still fuzzy because of the vervain that got in his eyes.

-"Who the hell are you?" Damon could barely recognize his own voice, it was thick and laced with pain.

The form knelt in front of him; he had a wicked grin on his face.

-"I am King Cenred of course."

-"What the fuck to you want?"

Cenred nodded and two guards came and picked up Damon, making him stand. He wavered but stood his ground.

-"I find I am in need of your services Mr. Salvatore."

Damon laughed without humor.

-"Ever hear of asking, instead of kidnapping and torturing someone?"

-"Yes ... but this is so much more effective." Cenred slowly paced back and forth in front of Damon. "You give me what I want Mr. Salvatore and then I let you go, and everyone is happy."

Damon squinted and blinked a few times, trying hard to concentrate.

-"And what is it that you want?"

-"All in good time!" Cenred let out a hardy laugh. "First ... let's eat, I can tell you are famished." He turned his sharp gaze on Damon, "and before you think, I am not stupid enough to feed a vampire without some leverage ..." He waved his hand and minutes later a guard came in pulling Morgana, she was struggling against the guard that held her arm firmly. She was thrown hard onto the ground, and let out a small cry of pain.

Damon stiffen, Morgana was bruised and bleeding in a few places. Her usually perfect hair was messy and all snarled. She knelt on the stone ground but to her credit she did not cry or show any fear, but he could smell how scared she felt.

-"The lovely Lady Morgana shall remain in my dungeons until I am satisfied with getting what I want. Then I shall release her and you." Cenred nodded and the same guard came back and grabbed Morgana roughly by the arm and tugged her to feet, dragging her away.

Damon stood still, unsure what he should do next, but it seemed he had little choice but to go along for now.

-"Great ... let's eat." Damon growled.

Cenred broke into a wide smile, a guard came to untie Damon from his ropes.

-"Oh and don't try anything, Morgana is being kept somewhere you will never find, and her guards were instructed to kill her if the alarm goes off, so keep that in mind." Cenred carelessly walked to a long dining table and sat down.

Damon slowly followed suit. Cenred took a seat at the head of the table, Damon sat next to him and a plate of food was immediately placed in front of him. Cenred smiled at the maid that served him. Although the aroma of the food was enticing it was not what Damon craved right now. Those hours of being doused with vervain had taken its toll and he needed blood. He slouched in his chair and watched Cenred eat hungrily.

-"How did you know I'm a vampire?" Damon asked slowly, but Cenred ignored his question.

-"So Mr. Salvatore, this vervain business is nasty isn't it. I thought it was a silly tale that vervain would work on a vampire, but then again, aren't vampire supposed to be something of fairytales?"

-"Nightmares ... not fairytales." Damon grounded out, his throat was parched. He could hear with distinct accuracy every heart pumping in the room. Damon's eyes were fixed on Cenred's neck.

Cenred laughed.

-"How true, how true ... but really you must tell me how this vervain works."

-"It doesn't work anyway, we just can't touch it, it ... burns our flesh."

-"But you heal like magic, how remarkable."

-"How did you know about me?" Damon had his jaw clamped tight, trying hard to keep his predatory side in check, he was starving.

-"I have my ways Mr. Salvatore ... I have my ways ..."

Damon could barely hear what Cenred was yapping about; all he could see was the man's artery. Damon's features started to morph slowly into its predatory state. Cenred gave a brilliant smile, not phased at all at Damon's transformation.

-"Oh but how rude of me, I forgot to offer you a drink ..." He waved over the maid that served him his food, she had been standing in the shadows looking frighten. "Please have a drink my friend."

The small maid came to stand by Damon; she trembled with fear when she got a closer look at his face, but Damon didn't care. He roughly grabbed the maid's arm and without another thought his fangs sank into the girl's wrist. She screamed in pain and started to struggle, but unable to wretch from Damon's grasp she soon stilled and past out. Cenred laughed loudly and almost childlike at the sight of Damon's animal like grunts as he finished every last drop of the girl's blood.

When done he simply dropped her arm and let her crumble to the ground. He already felt better, his strength had returned. He had no wounds to heal, thanks to Scarlett's healing gift, if it hadn't been for the connection they shared he might not have been able to even stand. Scarlett's healing gift was good for healing his superficial wounds but it did little for his hunger. His vision was back to its peak and he got a good look at his surroundings.

Cenred was a tall man, powerful looking as well. He had shoulder length brown hair, and eyes that matched, but they held a hint of madness to them. The room was big, much like Camelot's throne room, but unlike Camelot it held a dark and dreary note to it. Many animal heads hung from the walls, along with various weapons. The room was also full of guards. He could have killed Cenred easily, but there was no way he could take out all the guards at once without them sounding off the warning bell.

-"Now that you look better Mr. Salvatore, let's talk business."

-"What is it that you want?" Damon wiped his chin and turned his gaze back to the King.

-"I want you and the Lady Morgana to go back to Camelot and infiltrated it, weaken it from the inside."

-"Why?"

-"I want Camelot to fall. The throne belongs to the Lady Morgana, I want her to rule."

Damon narrowed his eyes on Cenred.

-"How do you even know ... Why the hell do you want Morgana in charge?"

-"I told you Mr. Salvatore, I have my ways. Morgana is full of power and with a powerful sorceress there, she will be a perfect ally. With her there we can then take over the rest of Albion."

-"Why would Morgana want you as an ally?"

-"Because Mr. Salvatore, I am not someone you want as an enemy."

-"Well I am sure keeping Morgana in the dungeon won't help her cooperate with you." Damon grabbed a large piece of chicken from his plate and tried as casually as possible to take part of the meal.

Cenred laughed.

-"Very true, but I am sure her hatred for Uther will win her to my side. Regardless of where I keep her."

-"I don't see why you need me in this?"

-"I want you to make me into a vampire, like you."

Damon laughed. It was a hardy laugh. This man was insane, like hell he would turn him into a vampire!

-"Sorry, no."

-"If you do not cooperate I shall torture Lady Morgana."

Damon stood and casually looked around the room.

-"No ... no I don't think you will. You need her; you won't hurt or kill her." Damon strolled to one of the swords on the wall and examined it intently. He was really hoping that he had called Cenred's bluff about Morgana, but he had a good feeling he wouldn't harm her.

Cenred was silent for a long moment until he chuckled.

-"You got me there. You are a smart man. I can see it will be good to have you on my side." Cenred stood and walked to the large double doors of the room. He opened it and went into the hallway and waved someone over. He then walked back in with a large grin on his face. "I think this will make you reconsider my offer."

Damon turned and two guards came into the room, they dragged a woman who was unconscious, her head hung forwards, but he knew who she was. He would recognize the head of red hair anywhere.

-"Scarlett" He whispered and with vampire speed he ran to her as the guards dropped her hard onto the floor. He knelt by her and shook her but she didn't respond. Damon gently put her head on his lap.

-"Don't worry, she is merely asleep. She will wake soon. The question is, where will she wake up, in a nice bed, or in my dungeon where my men await to torture her to get some information I need from her, I heard she is close to the Prince himself! She is probably full of information!" Cenred laughed and came to stand next to Damon. "Pretty little thing, does the Lady Morgana know you love this one as well?"

-"What do I have to do?" Damon kept his eyes on Scarlett's face.

Cenred laughed happily.

-"See, I told you we'd come to an agreement."

* * *

The next day Merlin headed to Scarlett's room after bringing Arthur his breakfast. He had left her alone the whole previous day, but now it was time to talk. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. No one answered, so he knocked again. Just then Guinevere walked by.

-"Are you looking for Scarlett?" She asked.

-"Yes, she isn't answering."

-"She left very early this morning with Gaius, something about finding a rare herb that is only found at this time of the year."

This surprised Merlin; Gaius had not mentioned anything about this. When he had gotten up this morning Gaius wasn't home, but that was not unusual, he often made house calls at all times of the day and night. He guessed talking to Scarlett would have to wait till she returned.

Merlin busied himself with chores most of the day until midafternoon, he got stuck mucking out the horses. He hated mucking out the horses. That's when he heard commotion outside of the stables, he ran outside only to see a crowd of guards and some villagers all clustered around Gaius. Merlin moved in a bit closer and saw Gaius was limping painful. One of the knight's had his arm around Gaius, letting him put his weight on him to help him walk. Merlin pushed through the crowd of people to get to his guardian.

-"Gaius what happened? Are you alright?"

Gaius stopped walking and winced.

-"I am fine Merlin, just a nasty sprain."

Merlin looked around frantically.

-"Where's Scarlett?"

-"She ... " Gaius closed his eyes for a moment, "we got ambushed, she fought like a wild cat, it's how I escaped, thanks to her, but they took her."

-"Who took her?" Merlin yelled feeling the panic in him rise.

-"Cenred's men."

Something inside Merlin snapped at that moment. He saw red and without another thought he was on auto-pilot. He turned from Gaius and hurried back into the stables. At the same moment Arthur had ran towards the crowd and got the story from Gaius. He had been by the river where a certain herb that had grown during the summer months was located, but it was only ready to be harvested after the first snowfall.

Gaius and Scarlett had gone to harvest the herbs early in the morning, but they had met Cenred's mercenaries during their harvesting. Scarlett had fought hard Gaius had said. She put up a good fight until one of them hit her hard which caused her to fall and hit her head.

After the quick recount Arthur ran to the stables just as Merlin was about to charge his horse out the door.

-"Merlin, stop!" Arthur grabbed the horse's reigns and yanked them from his hands. "You cannot go charging into Cenred's castle blindly, you will get yourself killed."

-"I don't care, I have to get her."

Arthur grabbed Merlin roughly and pulled him off his horse causing him to stumble and almost fall. Merlin turned to Arthur and charged at him angrily, ready to punch him, but Arthur being a trained and skilled warrior, easily avoided the punch and grabbed Merlin's arm, twisting it behind his back.

-"Would you stop for a moment! We will go together, just give me a moment Merlin."

Arthur waited for his words to sink in, when he felt Merlin relax he let him go.

-"Now get a couple more horses ready." Arthur headed to the exit to get his armor on, "and Merlin ... don't ever come at me again, or I will have you put in the stockades."

Merlin, Stefan and Arthur left with haste. Arthur took no guards with him, except for Stefan. He only took him because he thought he could use the man's vampire skills.

He did not know Cenred's castle well, all he knew was that it was quite a fortress, guarded with not only some of his men but with sorcerers as well. Unlike Camelot the kingdom of Cenred was an unruly and harsh land where magic was permitted and often used. King Cenred cared little for his people, he recruited what he needed for his army, which was three times larger than Camelot's and the rest of the people were disposable, he did not care what happened to them. Because of this no towns or villages were safe from bandits, the roads were treacherous.

Cenred's main goal was to conquer. He wanted more land, he craved war, but he had never dared to wage war on Camelot. Although Camelot's army was smaller than his, the skill of The Knights of Camelot made up for its numbers, and the castle itself was impregnable.

-"We will get her back, I promise you Merlin." He gave his servant a side glance. Merlin's face was hard and unreadable but he had seen that look in a man's eyes before. He wanted blood. But that sort of anger was what usually got a man killed.

* * *

It had been six hours since Damon has last seen Scarlett. Cenred had told him to reflect on this carefully, but he didn't need to think about it at all. He would make an army of vampires to save Scarlett's life, consequences be damned. She could not die here, like this. Now Damon waited in Cenred's throne room, waiting for him to finally show up. The guy was insane, that was obvious enough. But he was quite cleaver too, and nothing was more dangerous than a smart, insane person.

Cenred walked in happily, followed by three of his guards.

-"Ah if it isn't my favorite vampire. I assume by your determined expression you have reached a decision?"

-"Yeah ... Let Scarlett go and I won't kill you." Damon threaten.

-"You mean if I let her go you will kill me!" He laughed hysterically at his joke. "My conditions were clear, you are to transform me into a vampire."

Damon snarled and gave one sharp nod.

-"Excellent!" Cenred cheered. "Go release the Lady Morgana, her and our dear Mr. Salvatore are about to depart."

-"I thought you said Scarlett would be let go!" Damon yelled charging at Cenred but he was stopped by two guards who pointed their swords at his chest so he couldn't get any closer.

-"I did, and I will let her go as soon as you turn me."

-"Well what the hell are you waiting for?" Damon brought his wrist to his lips and with lightning reflexes his fangs sprang out. He ripped open his wrist with his fangs and held his bloody wrist out.

-"Oh no no, you misunderstand me." Cenred eyed the wrist with a mix of awe and pleasure. "I am not ready to turn yet. First you and the Lady Morgana are to return to Camelot, you will have a fortnight to execute a carefully laid out plan I have thought of, then we shall meet ... and I will release her to you."

-"Hell no Cenred! You are not keeping her for two weeks!" Damon dropped his arm, his wound had already healed.

-"You have no choice. Lady Morgana has been instructed on what to do." Cenred waves to his guards "get him out of here now." Cenred sat in his throne. "I shall see you in two weeks Mr. Salvatore."

Once again Damon was found on the receiving end of vervain water being thrown at him, he then felt a hard blow to the head and blackness once again took over.

* * *

I slowly woke up. My head was throbbing and my mouth felt like I had cotton balls in it, it was so dry. My eyes flew opened when I remembered I had been in the woods with Gaius and someone had ambushed us!

I had fought hard, I had watched Arthur fight many times and I tried to do as he did. Gaius had knocked out one of the men with a rock by pure luck, so I had quickly grabbed his sword and with very little skill and a lot of luck I had parried every blow that another attacker had dealt to me. I had even gotten in a few jabs of my own, with little success but I had not done to badly. That is until three more men had come out of nowhere and had charged at me, but only to distract me, the leader had yelled.

-"Do not kill her, the King wants her alive."

They had turned their eyes to Gaius who I had tried to protect, but there were to many and I got shoved aside and hit my head hard, I didn't even know if Gaius was still alive. As I sat up, I saw I was a in small cell, much like the ones in Camelot's dungeon. The walls were made of grey stones and were damp and musty. A small window with large steel bars were my only source of light, and it did very little, from the looks of it outside was grey and dark. A door was on the opposite side; it was made of wood and steel and was shut. The air was very chilly and damp; I could see my breath with every quick breath I took.

Just then the door opened and two guards walked in, they stood still and off to each side of the door, until a tall man came in.

-"Ah, Lady Scarlett, I see you have awoken." He gave me a wide smile.

-"Who are you?" I stood and tried to not show how scared I really was.

-"I am King Cenred, and you are at my castle."

-"Why am I here?"

-"You shall be staying here for a ... visit."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at this man. He was tall, as tall as Merlin, he was also built like an ox. He was very intimidating and from him I sense the strangest emotions, from happiness to almost a very giddy like feeling.

-"Where is Gaius? Did you hurt him?!" I asked courageously.

-"Gaius? ... oh the old man you traveled with ... I am afraid to say he perished."

-"Wha - " I gasp and felt my stomach drop. Gaius was dead? I lifted my gaze to the king and tried to keep myself composed, "What ... What do you want with me?"

Cenred smiled cruelly.

-"I want information about Camelot; I want you to tell me about the layout of the castle, how many guards there are ... their weakness ... everything."

-"And if I don't ...?"

-"I shall get the information from you one way or another." He laughed again and stepped out of the room, the 2 guards grabbed me by each arm and started to drag me from the room.

I struggled and flailed about wildly. I wasn't to sure what he had meant but I was pretty sure I didn't want to find out either. In my hasty panic my magic flared up, as it sometimes did when I was extremely scared and both guards were each thrown off to the sides, much like I had done to Damon all those weeks ago. They both hit the wall hard with a loud thud. Cenred turned to me and with an insane smile he laughed louder than before. I was shocked and stood frozen just as four more guards appeared and grabbed me roughly.

-"She has magic!" He giggled, "She has magic!"

* * *

Damon felt cool hands slowly caressing his forehead, gently brushing his hair back. The slow motion was repeated over and over, slowly waking him up.

-"Damon?" Morgana's voice said softly.

He tried to sit up but he felt a hand on his chest pushing him back down.

-"No don't get up, you are too weak ..."

Damon cracked his eyes open, the sky was dark. He could smell the cool, crisp scent of the forest around him.

-"Where are we?" He asked hoarsely.

-"I don't know ... Cenred's men just took us here, to the middle of nowhere ... and left us." Her voice held an edge of panic.

Damon carefully sat up, this time Morgana didn't stop him. He was starting to feel better, he just needed a few minutes for the blood in his system to heal up the damage the vervain had done. He would need blood again soon but for now he was alright.

His gaze went to Morgana. She was watching him with concern. Her face was dirty and her dress was ruined but she seemed unharmed. She had a small gash above her eyebrow. Damon lifted his hand, gently rubbing his thumb over the wound.

-"I hit my head when they took me to the dungeons." She looked around, "what are we going to do?"

Damon stood and tried to get a bearing on his surroundings.

-"I have to get back to that castle."

Morgana stood and grabbed his arm.

-"No you can't! We need to go back to Camelot."

-"He has Scarlett! I can't just leave her there; do you have any clue what he will do to her?"

Morgana stiffen and her face turned hard.

-"She can rot there. The plan is to go to Camelot. Cenred will meet us in a fortnight for a report."

Damon turned his steely gaze to Morgana and glared at her.

-"Like hell I am letting Scarlett rot here!" He spat.

-"She tried to kill me Damon!" Morgana replied with as much venom. "If I do not do this, Cenred said he would kill me!"

Damon didn't replied but turned away from her.

-"He said he would let go after, Damon. She will be fine, as long as we do what we were told."

Damon clenched his fists and was silent for a long moment.

-"I won't leave her." He said quietly.

-"Then we will all die!" She yelled. "You go back to that castle, he will kill you, and then her, and he will come after me, is that what you want?"

-"No - "

But he didn't get to finish, he was interrupted by soft footsteps. He turned towards the noise but too late, he had a sword pointed at his throat.

-"Damon?"

Looking up from the sword, Damon was face to face with Arthur, he lowered his sword, just as Stefan and Merlin appeared behind Arthur.

-"Arthur, what are you doing here?" Damon asked surprised.

-"We are going to Cenred's palace, he took Scarlett ... " That's when Arthur's gaze travelled to Morgana. "Morgana, you are alive!" He dropped his sword and rushed over to her, giving her a hug. "Where have you been? Are you alright?"

-"We were at Cenred's palace ... but we escaped." Morgana said quickly, giving Damon a warning look.

-"You were? Did you see Scarlett?" Merlin asked, finally speaking, his eyes were focus on Damon. He noticed Merlin was trying to avoid looking at Morgana.

-"No, no we didn't, isn't that right Damon?" Morgana said from behind Damon.

Merlin finally moved his gaze to Morgana. Damon knew he wasn't buying it, he could just see it in the man's eyes.

-"We have to get you back to Camelot, Morgana." Arthur said.

-"Oh yes, I want to go home Arthur. Please take me home." She grabbed his hand tightly.

-"I can't. I have to go find Scarlett."

-"No, no ..." She started to sob, "please don't leave me. Please! We don't know the way back, just please take us home Arthur."

Everyone stood awkwardly.

-"Stefan and I will go. You take Morgana and Damon back to Camelot." Merlin finally said.

-"I don't think that's a very good idea, Merlin."

-"We have very little choices here. I think the King would be upset if you did not bring Morgana back."

Merlin knew he could accomplish more without Arthur around; he wouldn't have to hide his magic.

-"Fine." Arthur glared at Merlin. "But if you are not back within two day's time I shall come look for you, so you better be back by then, with Scarlett safe."

Merlin nodded and was about to leave when Arthur stopped him.

-"Beneath the castle are tunnels. They are long forgotten and might have been sealed off, but if not it is your best option to get into the castle undetected ... and... Be careful."

Everyone was about to go their separate ways, but Damon still stood in the same spot, unsure on which path to take. Sensing his hesitation Morgana walked to Damon and leaned in close so only he could hear her.

-"You must not go! If Cenred see's you there we are both as good as dead." She gave him a hard look.

Damon nodded and followed Arthur into the forest, leaving Merlin and Stefan behind.

* * *

When Arthur, Damon and Morgana were out of sight Stefan turned to Merlin.

-"Those two are up something, you know that right?"

Merlin nodded.

-"I am certain of it."

-"Whatever it is, it can't be good for Camelot." Stefan watched the spot where his brother had just disappeared.

Merlin and Stefan got back on their horses and kept heading the direction of Cenred castle. They didn't have to journey long before they reached the outer walls of the castle. Unlike Camelot, Cenred's palace had no walls to fortress around it. This castle relied on its natural elements around to shield it from intruders. The castle was built on a cliff which overlooked the ocean. Two of the castle sides were protected by the tall cliff of rocks which was virtually impossible to climb up. The remaining two sides were heavily protected by guards and massive watch towers.

Merlin tried hard to focus on the task at hand. Getting into that monster of a fortress and get Scarlett out alive. That was his only goal. But he had to stay focus, he couldn't let his emotions control him, not right now, Scarlett was depending on him.

Merlin and Stefan were crouched in the tall weeds several yards from the castle.

-"How are we going to get in there?" Stefan asked eyeing the giant structure.

-"We head towards the beach and hope those caves are still there."

Before they headed down they tied their horses up for their return journey. As they stealthily made their way down, they found a small path that lead towards the shore, making the climb down a bit less arduous.

-"Once inside, are you able to ... I don't know ... sniff Scarlett out?" Merlin asked.

-"No, it doesn't work that way." Stefan chuckled. "I am not a blood hound."

-"Well what good is it to have a heighten sense of smell then?" Merlin looked back while talking. Stefan followed close behind on the narrow path.

-"If it was in a building with only a few people I could probably detect her, but I'm sure that castle probably has an army of men in there. There won't be any distinctions."

-"What if you had her blood, could you find her then?"

-"Probably ... but I don't drink human blood."

-"Really?" Merlin sounded surprise. "Why not?"

-"Let's just say I have a bit of a problem with people blood."

This shocked Merlin; Stefan seemed like such a controlled person, like someone who had it all together. He always seemed to know what he wanted and just went for it. He didn't imagine that the quiet, brooding vampire actually had a blood addiction.

-"Have you ever tried? ... I mean to use moderation and stop?"

Stefan sighed.

-"I can't stop, that's the problem. Once I get a taste for it ... I'm doomed."

-"How long have you avoided it?"

-"Fifty years now..."

As they reached the bottom they walked as close to the cliff walls as possible. The castle had several towers overlooking to the shore.

-"Does it get easier?" Merlin asked looking at Stefan.

He was quiet for a moment.

-"No. It's been harder than ever to control the urges. "

They soon arrived at a large cave entrance. There seemed to be no guards in sight, as they stepped further into the cave the more obvious it was that no one had been in here in decades. Grabbing an old torch that was leaning against the wall Merlin put his hand over the end of it.

-"Fire" He whispered and the torch lit up with fire.

-"Nice trick." Stefan commented.

-"Yeah ... best you don't mention that."

* * *

Cenred's guards had taken me to a small room which had no windows and only a small wooden chair, which was stained with something sticky I probably didn't want to know what it was. There was no light, nothing. They had me sit down, tied my legs and arms to the chair and left me. I don't know how long I was in this room, but it had felt like several hours.

The dark sure did play tricks on your mind. I could not see anything, even when my eyes had adjusted to the darkness I could see nothing. The small room was full of noises, scuffling, and scratching sounds. All sounds that made me want to weep in fear. I sort of wished the guards would come back and tell me exactly what they wanted, the waiting was killing me.

My thoughts drifted to Merlin. Did he even know I was missing yet? Once again we had parted on bad terms. Why did something terrible always happen when we had an argument? Then again it hadn't been an argument, it had been me, overacting over something again, and running away from the problem. I wasn't the best at dealing with things I had no control over. I guess I was becoming quite the control freak, but who could blame me? I had been thrown into such impossible situation I reacted first now and asked questions later.

I tried hard to assess my situation. I had been kidnap and probably no one knew I was missing yet, and even if they did know, how would they know where I was? Gaius was dead! I quickly changed my thoughts from Gaius; I could not break down right now. I would mourn for him later; right now I had to get out of here.

Just then the door opened and bright light came spilling into the room. I closed my eyes and let out a small moan. I heard footsteps and cracked my eyes painfully. All I could see was a shadowy form in front of the light. The form almost looked like an angel with the light behind it, but I knew this was no angel. The form didn't talk; it just stood there, watching me.

I sat quietly until my vision adjusted and I could make out my angel was in fact no angel, but King Cenred. He lit a torch inside the room, and two guards came in the room and shut the door. I was suddenly glad I was not claustrophobic, with all these people in the small room.

-"So tell me Scarlett ... how does a sorceress enchants a vampire?"

I glared at Cenred.

-"What are you talking about?" How did this guy know about vampires?

Cenred leaned back against a small table and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked like a giant in the small room.

-"Vampires and magic users do not become friends ... Unless ..."

My hands were tied up to the each arm of the chair. Cenred took a giant step and was immediately in front of me. I clenched the arm of the chair tightly. I knew what he was going to look for. What I didnt understand was how he knew about Damon. He reached out and roughly grabbed my hand and twisted it upwards, causing the ropes to rub and chaffed hard against my skin. I tried hard to hold back a whimper.

-"You bare a mark. You belong to him." He said staring at the scar in the middle of my palm.

-"I don't belong to anyone!" I yelled at him.

Cenred chuckled.

-"I knew there was more to Mr. Salvatore!"

-"What do you mean? You know Damon?"

-"Well of course I do, he bargained Lady's Morgana life for yours."

I felt my heart plummet.

-"I guess he tires of you and wants a new witch to syphon from. Morgana is a better choice; she will be very powerful soon."

I refused to talk to this guy anymore; I turned my head to the side so I didn't have to look at him anymore. I felt so abandon. Damon had been here, in the same castle, and he left me! He just left me! How could he do this and when would I learn to stop hoping to find some good in him ... Cenred grasp my chin hard and tilted my head so I had to look at him.

-"Aw don't pout, you might be yesterday's interest to your dear vampire, but I shall enjoy playing with you." He bent down and smiled at me. His smile made my stomach sick. "So how about this, you answer a few questions of mine, and then I shall leave you alone."

He paused, waiting to see if I would answer, but I didn't. He let go on my chin and took his big stride back to the table again. His back was to me.

-"Tell me, how many knights does Camelot have?"

I watched him carefully but refuse to answer. He turned back around, with one of his hands held out, he was holding something small in it.

-"Do you know what this is?" He took a tentative step towards me, I saw now that he held in his hand, a small black snake. It lay curled, sleeping, peacefully. My eyes flew back up to Cenred's face. I shook my head no. "It is called a Nathair. It is from the mountains of Asgaard. Harmless enough most of the time, but with a little persuasion, it can cause a man pain beyond your imagination ..."

Cenred got down on one knee and placed the snake on my lap. I cringe and tried to shrink back into my chair.

-"Now ... tell me Lady Scarlet ... how many knights does Camelot have?"

I shook and shivered, I tried to hold still, the little snake didn't move, it almost appeared dead.

-"I don't know ... a lot?" I whispered.

-"Let's try something a bit easier ... What are Prince Arthur's weaknesses?"

I knew the answer to this, Arthur loved his people more than anything in the world. His compassion was his biggest weakness against people like Cenred, who had no kindness for others. Arthur's other weakness was Guinevere. He might not think anyone noticed, but we all knew, we all saw how he looked at her. But I just couldn't betray him ... could I?

-"No answer for me?" Cenred moved his hand over the small snake, I'm not sure what he did, but his hand motion woke up the little reptile. It made a small hissing sound and picked its head up. Then it struck. Without warning it moved with lightning speed and its small fangs buried themselves into my tight, right through the material of my dress.

I cried out and within seconds it felt as if my blood was on fire. I thought I was on fire. The burning slowly crept from my leg and travelled down to my toes, and back up to my stomach, chest and arms. All I could do was scream until my voice was hoarse and pained. Out of my haze of pain Cenred grabbed each of my upper arms, the pressure of his grasp made the pain worse.

-"Tell me Arthur's weakness!" He yelled in my face.

My face was damp with sweat and tears. My body was convulsing in pain, I shook all over, or tried too, but with my arms and legs restrained all I was doing was cutting the rope into my flesh. I closed my eyes and waited. I am not sure what I waited for, death maybe? Dying would have been a blessing right now, this pain ... I had never felt anything like it before. My skin, my blood, it was all on fire.

I knew Cenred was still here, in front of me, yelling at me to answer, but I couldn't quite hear him. Until ... magically the pain slowly was subsiding. It was a bit more bearable. Was my magic healing me? Or maybe I was just getting used to the pain? Either way, I took a slow breath, which felt like heaven. I cracked my eyes a bit; I noticed they were slightly swollen.

-"Go ... to hell ..." I whispered hoarsely.

Cenred growled and I felt his hand slap me hard across the face, causing me to bite my cheek, I tasted blood in my mouth but the pain hardly phased me. He stood and with a frustrated sigh he turned to his guards.

-"Take her to my bed chambers. I shall teach her what insolent women get ..."

And with that he left.


	34. Chapter 34

**As always thank you everyone for your support and kind words!**

**Chapter** **34**

After Cenred left I was taken back to the dungeon part where actual jail cells were. The guard held me tightly by the arm, so tight that I was sure his fingers would probably be bruised into my flesh. Another guard stood next to the cell and opened the door, my captor flung me hard with a push causing me to stumble and fall into the cell. When I did, I had fallen on top of another prisoner.

-"Don't get to comfortable red, we'll be back for you." The guard chuckled as he slammed the jail door.

I turned my head to glare at him, until I remembered I was on top of someone else. The man put his hands on each side of my arms. When I turned back I was met with rich chocolate brown eyes that held a hint of humor.

-"Well well, I have been in a lot of dungeons but I must say this is the first time I have been delivered a pretty young maiden before my execution." The man gave me a lop-sided grin which was hard to glare at. His whole face lit up.

-"You've been in many dungeons?" I was almost hypnotized with how warm the stranger was. He had shoulder length hair, which was the same beautiful rich brown. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a week, giving him a very roguish look.

-"Oh yes, I make it a point to visit every dungeon in each kingdom I travel too." He smiled widely, but behind that smile I could see he was not kidding, he was a troublemaker. "Usually the fun is had before I come here, but you Milady have given me a new perspective on dungeons."

That's when I notice how intimately we were sitting. I sat on top of lap with a leg on each side of his legs. Our chests were pressed together.

-"I'm sorry," I mumbled blushing, and started to get up, but I got hit with a wave of dizziness and started to fall over.

The handsome stranger got up with lightning speed and helped me back down on the ground.

-"Whoa there, I have been known to make the ladies swoon, but I at least get in a few moves before."

I sank back down to the ground, and I let my head hang down.

-"Sorry ..." I mumbled again. I was still in a bit of shock. Everything had happened to fast. Overwhelmed by a flood of different emotions, tears started to fall and a cry of desperation escaped my lips.

I stared at the dirty stone ground as tears trickled down my cheeks and fell to the floor. My cellmate sank to his knees and put his hand on my knee.

-"Hey, it's alright, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you ... "

I sniffled and shook my head.

-"It's not you ... it's this ... place." I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself. "I was just out picking herbs with Gaius, and the next thing I know I am fighting for my life." I looked up and met the beautiful stranger's sympathetic gaze. "Then I wake up in this awful place, being threaten ... I get bit by snake to get information ... and now I'm waiting to get taken to that horrible king's room ..."

The man moved and sat next to me, both our backs were against the wall. He was quiet for a few minutes. I took this time and gave him a side glance. Unlike when we first met he looked very pensive. His face was dirty and smudge with dirt. He wore black pants and a light tan shirt with a dark jacket on.

-"I'm Scarlett ..." I put my hand out, which I noticed was dirty and grimy.

He turned his warm eyes on me.

-"A pleasure Milady. I am Gwaine." He took my hand and brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles.

At the name I tried not to act surprise. Gwaine. I knew that name! He was supposed to be a knight. For some reason I had no pictured Gwaine at all like him, but then again I had never really thought about what these people might look like. This man in front of me oozed charisma and charm. I could tell he was a ladies man.

-"Why are you here, Gwaine?"

His smirked returned.

-"Let's just say next time I decide to gamble I will make sure it's not against one of the first knights to the kingdom I am in." He grinned, "I thought I had the hand won, but I got a bit ahead of myself ... and bet more than what I had on me."

-"So when do you get to get out?"

-"Oh, very very soon."

-"When you do ... " I looked ahead at the steel bars, "When you do, could you please go to Camelot and tell ... tell Merlin I'm sorry."

Gwaine didn't answer me, he got up and walked to the gate. He looked left and right a few times before he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small key that he then put in the lock and twisted. With a loud clang the door opened.

-"It pays to know a locksmith." He smiled widely and extended his hand out of me.

I couldn't help but smile back and grabbed his hand tightly. He looked left and right again, then he leaned close to me.

-"You can tell this Merlin yourself you are sorry, but a beautiful woman never needs to apologize."

He let go of my hand and stepped out of the cell. The guard that was posted near the door was walking away, looking at the other cells. Gwaine ran up behind him stealthily, he boldly tapped him on the shoulder, and when the guard turned around Gwaine punched him hard. The guard groaned and crumbled to the ground, Gwaine took the guard's sword.

-"Let's get the hell out of here." He smiled widely at me.

* * *

Merlin and Stefan had no problems sneaking through the caves. It had taken a little longer than what they had planned. The tunnels were a real maze of dead ends and twists and turns. They had finally found the right way to go, and had cleverly marked their path with bits and pieces of cloth from Merlin's red scarf. The caves had lead them to a door in one of the weapon rooms on the main floor of the castle.

It was the dead of night and there was little activity going on in the palace. The men silently moved through the halls easily avoiding the guards. They headed straight for the dungeons; it was the most logical place to check first. As they slowly made their way towards the stairs that lead down, the warning bells loudly rang. Both Stefan and Merlin looked at each other worriedly, then they looked around, trying to see how they could have been spotted, but neither saw anything.

This would make things much harder to get to the dungeon now, but they kept going until they reached the staircase that lead down. Merlin was about to start going down until Stefan grabbed his arm, hard.

-"Someone is coming!" He whispered, pulling Merlin back into one of the alcoves.

They waited and just as he had said, footsteps were heard slowly coming up the stairs. The owners of the footsteps soon came into view. A man walked up slowly and carefully with his sword drawn. His eyes took everything in, but he could not see Merlin or Stefan because of where they were hidden. His other hand was behind him, he was shielding something behind him. As he came up a few more steps, Merlin saw what the man was hiding; Scarlett gripped the railing to the stairs tightly with one hand.

Merlin felt his magic inside him stir, he wanted, needed to lash out. The sight of Scarlett like that made his gut twist into a knot. Her face and arms were quite dirty; her eyes were wild and slightly red. Merlin had no idea if this man meant to harm Scarlett or not. Suddenly Merlin saw a quick blur in the corner of his eye, Stefan had moved with vampire speed and had intercepted the man, grabbing him hard and swinging him into the wall. The man lost his sword and Stefan gripped him tightly by the throat.

Scarlett had fallen to the ground when Stefan had grabbed the man. Merlin rushed to her side, throwing himself down on his knees. He quickly helped her onto her back. She looked at him and after losing her shock of what just happened she gave him a small smile.

-"I knew you'd come." Her hand slowly came up and cupped his cheek as if to make sure he was in fact right there in front of her.

Merlin tried to smile back but all he felt was anger raging inside him. Her face was slightly bruised, like she had been hit. Her lower lip was split open, and she was pale. His hand jetted to her hand that rested on his cheek, he tenderly ran his thumb back and forth slowly on the top of her hand.

Merlin leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. Scarlett hand skimmed down and gripped his shirt tightly at his shoulders and held on as if her life depended on it. His hands flew up and held her head on each side as he pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.

-"I will always find you." He whispered.

She tried to sit up but flinched.

-"What hurts?" Merlin's eyes roamed her body from head to toe looking for injury.

-"My leg, my whole body ... but my leg hurts worse, its slowly going away, I think I am healing it."

-"Healing what?"

-"A snake bite ..."

Merlin felt a small growl escape his throat. Someone intentionally had her bit by snake? He now in this moment understood everything Gaius and Kilgharrah had told him, about a mate. The emotional connection, the madness in his head it would bring when someone harmed his mate. He had no idea if they were mated or not but it sure felt like it right now. Never in his life had he wanted to torture and kill anyone like he wanted to right now. To make them suffer for the pain he had caused Scarlett, and he would enjoy it too. The thought of bringing unbearable pain to Scarlett's captor brought a dark satisfaction to him. That scared him. It frightened him to death to see such a dark ugly side to him, and that it didn't seem to faze him.

-"I hate to break up this reunion but can you ask your rescuers to let me go, luv." The stranger said sharply.

Merlin reluctantly broke away from Scarlett and stood up.

-"Can you stand?"

Scarlett nodded. Merlin put his hand out and she grasped it as he hoisted her up. Never letting go of her hand.

-"Stefan let him go, he broke me out, he was saving me."

Stefan nodded and let go of the stranger.

-"We need to go ... now." The stranger looked at the stairs as guards were heard starting to climb up.

Stefan took the lead, Scarlett followed him, and Merlin tailed in the back, while their new companion went to retrieve his sword but never got a chance, guards were closing in fast.

They made it almost back to the weapon room until they heard the warning bells sound off again, and just then two guards came around the corner, seeing the four of them there, they charged.

-"Take her out of here, Merlin." Stefan said as he unsheathed his sword and stood his ground firmly as the guards ran closer.

-"We can't just leave you!" Scarlett cried.

Merlin looked at her, then at Stefan. He then turned and looked behind them, four guards were charging at them from behind. He gave Scarlett one more glance, her face was pale and a light sheen of sweat was on her brow, and for the first time in a long time she looked scared. Merlin turned back to the four charging guards and with a simple look, his eyes flickered amber and they went flying back several feet until their backs hit the wall and they all crumbled to the ground.

-"Go, Merlin! Get her out of here!" Stefan yelled again, as he parried several blows from the other guard's swords.

Merlin nodded and grabbed Scarlett's hand and pulled her into the weapons room, and into the small secret door that lead to the caves, the stranger close behind. Merlin held onto Scarlett's hand tightly and was not planning on ever letting go. They ran and kept running.

* * *

Stefan moved with cat like agility avoiding blows and stabs. He took out several guards but more just kept coming. He was trying to give Scarlett and Merlin a good five or ten minutes lead, to get them to safety. At the time in his head this had seemed like a good plan, let them get ahead and he would follow, but there was a constant flow of guards coming down the halls. As soon as he made progress, more guards would come.

He was growing tired ... and he was hurt. He had several gashes on his arms and a few to his side where the guards had gotten him. He could not keep this up for much longer ... unless ... unless he tuned into that beast that lived in him. The problem was once that beast was out of its cage, there was no going back. Stefan jab left then a hard right cutting into the guard's chest, the guard screamed and fell to the ground, but there was no time to enjoy the victory because two more guards were swinging their swords at his head. He ducked and weaved; he spun fast on his feet, his sword made contact with another guard in the back.

He was breathing hard, sweat pour into his eyes, just then he was hit hard in the back with a kick. He crashed into the wall and moved just in time to avoid being stabbed. Stefan took a quick glance around him; five more guards had just arrived and were running towards him.

Maybe this time would be different, he thought, he could just let that monster inside himself go, maybe he could control it?

Stefan felt a sharp burning pain pierce through his leg. He screamed and looked down. One of the guards that had fallen was not dead and had stabbed him in the leg. A long dagger protruded out of his shin, he couldn't take the time to get it out though, as the five guards had swarmed around him. Breathing heavy, Stefan felt himself waver.

His sword dropped to the ground as the guards slowly approached him, taking his action as a sign of his surrender. But he was not. With vampire speed he moved and started to go behind each guard, snapping their necks. At the third guard he roared and without thinking his fangs extended and he bit the guard from behind, tearing his neck open, he drank deeply and within seconds the guard was limp. Stefan looked up at the two remain guards, both wore expressions of horror and tried to run, but he moved again with vampire speed and with no hesitation he grabbed the guard and sank his fangs into his neck. Taking a deep sip the blood hit he let out a animal like groan. Nothing had ever tasted so delicious to him. With each following sip he felt himself slowly slipping away.

Letting the guard drop to the ground, Stefan wiped his chin which was dripping with blood; he then pulled the dagger out of his shin and let it drop. Looking around with a detachment he hadn't felt in a long time, he casually stepped over the dead guards and went in search for his friends.

* * *

Morgana and Damon's return to Camelot was nothing but a shock to everyone. The villagers were so pleased to have the King's ward back. And Uther ... he had actually smiled and had found his way to Morgana in the dining hall, he embraced her tightly.

-"I never gave up hope on finding you!" He had whispered. Tears of happiness and relief fell down his cheeks.

Morgana smiled warmly at him, she took a white handkerchief out and dried his tears affectionately.

-"I don't know why. I wouldn't blame you for giving up. You've done more for me than any guardian. You've always cared for me, loved me like I was your own daughter. And yet I've insulted you, defied you, and hurt you. I don't know why you put up with me. But I promise, in the future I will show you the love and respect that you deserve." Morgana smiled and backed out of Uther's embrace. "I will leave you to rest Milord."

Uther beamed brightly as Morgana turned and left the room, as she walked out she wore the biggest grin ever. If there were to be an award for acting she would definitely win it, she thought smugly.

* * *

Damon paced in Morgana's room waiting for her to return. He had so much on his mind. Scarlett was stuck in Cenred's castle and he had no idea if Merlin and Stefan had found her, or even if they were still alive. Arthur had dropped Morgana and him off and had left this morning at first light to go wait for Merlin at the kingdom's borders.

He had to hope for once his brother would come through for him. He had other things to take care of here. Morgana and he had to start with their plans, which would start tonight.

Not far from Camelot, was a cave where a secret order was waiting for them. A secret order called the bloodguards. They were freelance mercenaries but they were working for Cenred for the time being ... They also had magic and were going to instruct Morgana on what she needed to do to bring Uther and Camelot's downfall.

Truth be told, Damon did not care what happened to this kingdom. It was not his problem if the whole place burnt to dust. The only thing he wanted was to keep Morgana safe and get himself and her, along with Scarlett and now Stefan back to his time. All this was just to buy himself time until Morgana was strong enough. He hoped with her starting to use her magic, it would mean that would be soon.

Just then Morgana came into her bedroom, she smiled brightly at Damon.

-"How did it go? Does Uther buy this whole act?" He asked worriedly.

-"Camelot has welcomed back its daughter with open arms." She grinned.

-"Uther does not suspect anything?"

-"He lapped up my lies like the sniveling dog that he is." She said bitterly.

-"Don't get too cocky Morgana ... we have to be careful."

Morgana shrugged and grabbed her cloak from her cupboard.

-"I think it's about time for my first lesson in magic, are you ready?"

Damon sighed and nodded. They both headed out of Camelot and in direction of the cave. There were several guards inside the large cave, along with a large fire and a classic cauldron over the fire. Nearby stood a tall elderly woman.

-"You must be Morgana." She waved them over. "Come, come. I will show you how to make this once, you will need to come back every evening and make a root."

At the cauldron Damon peered inside, the liquid was dark and almost looked like tar, and it was just as thick.

-"This brew will be good until we are done, but you need to use fresh mandrake root every time. Did you bring the tears?"

Morgana dug into her cloak and brought out the handkerchief that she had bloated away Uther's tears. The elderly woman motion to the cauldron, and Morgana dropped the handkerchief in. The woman then grabbed a large root. It looked almost like ginger root but it was three times as big as his hand. The old woman dropped it into the bubbling tar, and the cave room was filled with a blood curling scream. Both Morgana and Damon covered their ears flinching.

-"The mandrake root is very special. Only those with magic can hear its cries. But for those without magic, the magic pierces the very recesses of the soul, twisting the unconscious into the very image of fear and dread. Uther Pendragon will find that his great kingdom counts for nothing, when he has lost his mind." The old woman stirred the pot and magically opened a book in front of Morgana. "Read those words child."

_-"Mid paem wundorcraeft paes ealdan aew ic pe hate niman Utheres wopdropa ond pa gemengan mid his blode. Sy he undewitting ond deofolseocnes his heortan afylle.." _Morgana's eyes glowed amber for a moment. The old woman reached into the cauldron and pulled out the muddy root and handed it to Morgana.

-"Simply hang it under his bed, and then change it every night. The mandrake root will do the rest."

Morgana nodded and both she and Damon headed back to the castle before they were missed.

* * *

Merlin, Gwaine and I had escaped! I couldn't believe how incredibly lucky I had been. Cenred had ordered me to his chambers and I knew exactly what he planned to do with me.

Now we waited, in the trees outside of the castle walls, where two horse happily grazed, waiting for Stefan to come back. I prayed he was alright.

-"This is Gwaine." I introduced to Merlin.

Merlin smiled and shook Gwaine's hand.

-"Thank you ... for breaking Scarlett out."

Gwaine shrugged as if it was no big deal.

I turned to Merlin.

-"Damon was here ..." I whispered to him. I sat on a large rock. I felt a little better getting some fresh air; I hoped that snake bite venom was almost out of my system, thanks to my fast healing.

-"I know ... we encounter him and Morgana in the forest. Arthur took them back to Camelot."

-"I don't know why but I think there is more to what any of them are saying." I said pensively.

-"What do you mean?" Merlin had been watching the castle waiting to see Stefan emerge. He turned and sat next to me; he took my hand again and laced his fingers with mine. "Do you think Morgana and Damon are planning something with Cenred?"

I shook my head not willing to throw out wild accusations.

-"No ... it's just ... when I was in there, how Cenred was talking about Damon ... I don't know, I might just have imagined it." I dismissed and put my head on Merlin's shoulder.

We waited in silence for a bit until all of our heads turned to the rustling sound that came to our left. Merlin and Gwaine both stood and took a step in the direction of the noise. But it was only Stefan. Merlin broke into a smile and grabbed Stefan, pulling him into a manly hug for a brief moment and pulled back. I stood and took a few steps towards him.

-"Stefan! You're alive!" I said happily but when I got closer, something felt wrong ... looked wrong.

I was going to hug Stefan but something held me back, a nagging voice in my head told me to be careful. Although he looked the same physically, he seemed different and I couldn't put my finger on it. Stefan noticed my hesitation and gave me a stern look that made me shiver.

-"We need to go, there were guards not far behind me."

Everyone agreed and hurried to the horses. Merlin got on first and held out his hand for me to get on. When I did I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and gave Cenred's castle one last lingering glance. As I did many riders were pouring out of the front gates. I tighten my hold on Merlin and closed my eyes, making a silent prayer that we made it back to Camelot unharmed.

* * *

Merlin rode his horse hard until he had reach Camelot's kingdom. Unfortunately Cenred's guards were not so easily deterred and had kept up with the pursuit most of the way. But none of it mattered. He had saved Scarlett, and he was on his way home.

As they crossed into Uther's kingdom no one slowed down until they came upon Arthur and some Camelot guards. They had been waiting a few miles from the border.

-"Merlin, you made it." Arthur exclaimed as he grabbed the reins to the horse. His face lit up when he saw Scarlett behind him. "Scarlett!" He put his hand out to help her off the horse. When she did he hugged her tightly.

Merlin dismounted as well and smiled. He hated to admit it but he loved Arthur like a brother, this man, even though was his master, they had a much deeper relationship then that, and Merlin would in a heartbeat give his life for Arthur's. The man was destined to be the greatest king to have lived, and Merlin would see to it. As he watched Arthur embrace Scarlett and fuss over her, he was also torn. This woman had come into his life and not only had aided him in keeping Camelot and Arthur safe, she had stolen his heart, along with everyone that she seemed to meet.

He watched Stefan and Gwaine dismount their horses. Stefan, the tall brooding vampire that kept to himself had risked his life for her. He didn't have to do it, but he had gone in to save her. Merlin knew something had happened after they had left him alone in that castle. He felt something off about the vampire, but he couldn't say for sure. And there was Gwaine. The stranger that he knew nothing about, yet but had only met Scarlett and he had decided that she was worth saving.

Merlin was brought out his thoughts by Scarlett's soft sobbing in Arthur's arms. He had no idea what had happened, she had been fine minutes ago. He hurried closer and gave Arthur a scolding look.

-"What did you do?" Merlin asked.

-"Nothing! I swear! She just started crying." Arthur said distressed.

Scarlett sniffled and turned to Merlin.

-"I ... am sorry Merlin ... but Gaius ..." But she never finished her sentence as she started to wail again.

-"Gaius what? " Arthur asked?

Merlin took a step closer and put his hand on her shoulder.

-"Gaius told us you were taken by Cenred."

She looked up, her eyes were shining brightly.

-"He ... he told you?"

-"Yes, of course he did. He came back to Camelot and told us, we set off right away to come find you."

Scarlett exhale loudly.

-"He is alive?"

-"Quite so, just a sprained ankle."

-"Oh god!" She wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Cenred told me ... he said Gaius was dead."

She moved from Arthur and hugged Merlin. He felt another swell of happiness that she was so distress over the loss of his guardian. Yet another thing he adored about her, she loved and cared for the people in his life. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

-"It will take more than a few unruly men to get rid of Gaius." He smiled into her hair.

-"I hate to break up this happy reunion but we have a problem," Stefan growled as he pulled out his sword.

Everyone faced the way Stefan was, and coming at them was twelve riders. All their swords were drawn as they rushed towards us. Arthur took his sword out and shoved Scarlett to the back. Arthur had brought four guards with him, which all lined up next to him, along with Gwaine. Merlin stood behind Gwaine.

-"You guys have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you?" Gwaine turned his head slightly towards Merlin.

-"You should get out of here while you have the chance." Arthur called from his end.

-"You're probably right." Gwaine said casually, but he was the first one to charge towards the riding horsemen with a loud cry. Everyone followed suit.

Swords clang loudly together, and horses were heard neighing as Arthur and his men pulled the riders off their mounts to fight them on the ground. Gwaine was an incredible swordsman. With no effort he parried left and right and in little time he took down two guards. He had an amazing move where his agile hands would hit his opponent swords with such force that the sword flew out of their hand, and Gwaine caught it. He fought with two swords giving the guard little chance for escape as he killed a third one.

-"Merlin! Behind you!" Arthur called, he had been so distracted watching Gwaine fight, he had not seen a guard come up behind him. His sword was raised high and he was about to swing at his head. Merlin was about to duck but suddenly the guard just stopped walking and fell to the ground face forward. Merlin looked down; the guard had an arrow in his back. Looking back up, there stood Scarlett with a bow in her hand, she flashed Merlin a smile and ran towards him. As she came forward another guard had come up behind her.

_-"Ætslide bencþel!" _Without hesitation Merlin cast a spell. His eyes glowed amber and a large rock that was on the ground flew towards the guard and knocked him out.

Arthur was fighting the last guard that was left alive. He struck him hard and the guard tumbled back hard. Arthur had assumed the guard was dead, he turned his back away, but the guard was not dead, he took advantage of Arthur's back turned and took out a dagger, he charged fast at Arthur. Gwaine saw the whole thing unfold and charged at the guard to stop him, but took the knife to the thigh. He fell; just as Stefan showed up from nowhere and ripped the man's head clean off. Gwaine tried to get up, but fell over and hit his head hard on a rock, knocking himself out on.

Scarlett ran over and knelt by Gwaine. Merlin rushed over with her. She pulled the dagger out without hesitating and looked at his wound.

-"How is he?" Arthur asked over their shoulder.

Knowing exactly what she needed to do Scarlett took the same dagger that had been in Gwaine's leg and cut the bottom of her dress, and wrapped up his leg.

-"Not good, " she whispered, "He's losing a lot of blood."

They all hurried back to the horses. Since they had slaughtered Cenred's guard they had extra horses now. Merlin rode with an unconscious Gwaine, and they all rode with due haste back to Camelot.

* * *

The ride had been long and hard. We didn't slow down or rest. All of us rushed back to Camelot. Gwaine had not only saved my life, he had now saved Arthur's life. This man truly was a real knight. During the fighting, he had seemed to be enjoying himself. He was a risk taker, I could tell he enjoyed living on the edge, and if so he came to the right place.

As we arrived to Camelot we didn't slow or stop, in the courtyard Arthur and Merlin jumped off their horses and grabbed Gwaine, rushing him up to Gaius's tower. I was a bit slower getting off my horse. My back was sore, my legs were stiff and I just was exhausted. Stefan got off his horse and without a glance back he stalked towards the main part of town.

I was slightly bothered by what was going on with him. He was giving off a weird vibe and he was so quiet. Not like the Stefan I knew. Most of the battle he had disappeared ... and when he came back he had just ripped that guard's head off ... that had been disturbing. Stefan was not a violent guy ... I didn't think. But what did I really know about him? I shook my head and ran after Arthur and Merlin to catch up.

As I ran into the tower Merlin and Arthur were setting Gwaine down on Merlin's bed.

-"Merlin, fetch me some fresh water, towels, a needle, and silk thread." Gaius was bent over Gwaine, looking at his leg. When I came into the room he looked up at me and beamed.

-"And honey?" Merlin said.

-"You're learning." Gaius went back to examining the leg.

Arthur looked at Gaius for explanation, but I answered as I stood next to him.

-"Helps fight the infection."

-"Will he be alright?" Arthur asked worriedly

-"Providing that he's strong enough."

-"He's that, alright. The man saved both my and Scarlett's life, Gaius. He's to be given anything he needs."

Arthur gave Gwaine a last look; he then squeezed my arm, and left the room. I watched Gaius finish tending to the leg. He cleaned it and sewed it closed since it was a rather deep gash. He then applied some raw honey and covered it with clean bandages.

-"All we can do now is let him rest." Gaius shooed me out of the room.

When we got to the main room Gaius gave me a great big hug. I smiled and hugged him back.

-"I am so glad you are safe child." He said softly.

I didn't tell him that Cenred had told me he was dead, or what happened to me when I was there. I just wanted to forget, and there was no use telling Gaius, I knew he would end up feeling terrible, and somehow feeling responsible for what happened to me. The old man had come to mean a lot to me, like everyone here in Camelot. From Arthur and some of the knights I had formed a friendship with, to Guinevere and Gaius who were like my family. I felt extremely protective of all of them and I knew exactly why Merlin did what he did for all them to keep them safe.

The day past and I eventually went back to my room; I was exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open. I was slightly disappointed because I wanted to talk to Merlin, but he was nowhere to be found and Gaius ordered me to get to bed. I slept until early the next morning.

I woke up as the sun was only starting to rise, it was hard to get up, and mornings were very chilly in the castle. It was almost the New Year, but Camelot got very little snow, but it did get cold. I dressed quickly in a shirt and pants with a lovely leather vest that had fur on it.

Back in 2013 I would have scoffed and even scolded someone wearing real fur, but on this chilly morning I was rather thankful for it. I thought it was ironic how your views on things change when you are in a different situation. You often think, _oh if I were there I would have done this instead,_ as if you can do better or know better. But your priorities change, you change.

After dressing I tied my hair in a hasty ponytail and rushed out of my room and headed to the tower. My boots softly hit the stone ground, which resonate through the quiet halls. A few guards patrolled the halls here and there, but I encounter no one else. When I got to the tower I cracked the door and peeked inside. It was dark, and the fire had died down. I tiptoed inside. Gaius was asleep on his bed in the corner of the room but scanning the room I didn't see Merlin.

-"'Morning," Merlin whispered, waving me to come over.

I jumped and stifled a small startled scream. My eyes moved to where the voice came from, and there sat Merlin in the dark at the small dining table. I walked over and sat next to him, as I sat I smiled at him, he looked exhausted. He was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes.

-"You looked tired, have you been to bed?" I asked concerned.

Merlin shook his head and turned towards me.

-"Scarlett ..." He paused for a moment and looked at me, his face was serious. "Would you leave with me?"

-"Leave?" I was slightly confused by what he meant.

-"Leave Camelot, together." He took my hands in his, "we could go to Midas's kingdom, and maybe even get married ... start a life, just us."

I was absolutely shocked.

-"What …?" I asked dazed. My brain understood what he said, but it just wasn't connecting. My tongue felt thick. I tried to gather my thoughts to put into a sentence. "You mean, run away together?"

-"We love each other! So why not, we will never get accepted here. If we go, no one will know us in Midas's kingdom; we can start over, just us." His eyes shun brightly and he spoke with great emotion.

-"Merlin … I … I feel the same about you, but this is not like you, why do you want to run?"

He dropped my hands and stood. He slowly paced in front of me; his forehead was creased with worry.

-"Morgana is here, she's back."

I nodded.

-"Don't you see, she is going to tell! She is going to tell that I tried to poison her. Once Uther hears this I am as good as dead."

I had not thought of that. Morgana's returned could mark a very bad time for not only Merlin but I. Merlin stopped his pacing and knelt in front of me.

-"She knows about your magic, you healed her. If Uther finds out he will have you executed for magic and I for trying to kill her."

-"But we had too, the people of Camelot were going to die, she was the source of the enchantment. You had to poison her. I saved her life… "

-"But Uther won't know that. All she'll say is I tried to kill her, and she will say you have magic just to punish me."

-"You don't know that for sure …" I said with little conviction.

Merlin's brow was damp with sweat. I could tell he was extremely scared about our future, and that Morgana held it in her hands.

-"I know you're scared … " I gently cupped his cheek. "But if there is one thing I know about you, is that you are no coward. Running away isn't the answer."

-"Scarlett, I am not running away for me … I want us to leave to keep you safe."

I smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips.

-"We can't go yet … let's just wait and see what the future brings." Which I meant every word. I knew Merlin would never forgive himself for leaving and I could not let him leave because of me. But I knew deep down that this was not an argument I had won, that I had just delayed it for now.

We spent the rest of the early morning sitting by the warm fire. I sat between Merlin's legs with my back leaning against his chest. Neither one of us spoke much, we simply enjoyed this quiet moment to ourselves. It felt like total bliss, with his arms wrapped around me, his long fingers intertwine with mine. He softly petted any skin he could get his hands on, as if he needed the contact.

-"When Gaius told me Cenred had taken you ... I almost went mad." He said quietly near my ear.

I twisted my head so I could see his profile; he was staring into the fire in front of us.

-"But you found me ... that's all that matters."

His eyes moved and looked at me.

-"You know what Gaius said... about us ..."

I nodded and looked into the fire.

-"I talked to the great dragon. He said he didn't know how or even if we would be mates ... but ..." Merlin paused and I felt him tighten his arms a bit more. "I think there is nothing we can do to stop it ... it might already be happening."

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. When Gaius had told us that we were creatures of magic ... that had just totally blown my mind. I was not some sort of mythical creatures; I was just a woman, nothing more.

I had always believed in soul mates though. There was that one special person out there meant only for you, that one person that didn't judge you. They accepted you, challenged you and stood by you, no matter what, or maybe I just read too many romance novels …

Was Merlin that someone for me? I couldn't say for sure yet, but I did love him. He made me happy; he gave me that feeling of being complete.

I sat up a bit and turned towards him. I didn't know what I should say, so I simply kissed him. What started off as a slow, lazy kiss turned into something more heated. I found myself urgently turning and straddling him on his lap. We both molded ourselves against each other craving more.

His lips played across mine, his tongue running along my lips before he pulled away, just barely, a ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

-"You are truly my undoing," He whispered against my lips as his hand traveled to my hastily made ponytail and pulled my hair free.

He then claimed my mouth again in a searing kiss. My hands roamed down and underneath his shirt until I could feel his bare back against my fingers, while he set his hands on a path to my breasts, cupping them gently through my shirt.

I tore my mouth from his as I gasp when he ran his thumb over the tip. When I gasp he moved his lips to my neck, his tongue tracing a slow line to my shoulder and then back up, running his teeth over the sensitive skin, sending a jolt of pleasure through me.

With ease he moved his hands below my shirt and with no time he had my bra undone and my shirt propped up. I opened my eyes at the sudden cool air that rushed across my skin, meeting his searing gaze for an instant before he looked back down at my exposed breasts. My skin shimmered in the flickering light of the fireplace, and when he set a hand on me, I found myself unable to tear my gaze away from the image of his fingers, stark against my paleness. The picture was more erotic than I would have imagined. I watched as he rubbed his thumb across my bare nipple, circling it gently, causing it to harden.

I shifted in his lap at the sensation, and he let out a low hiss as I pressed against the firm length of him. Unable to resist I repeated the motion, this time rocking a bit harder against him. He breathed in deeply and stilled me with an iron grip, meeting my eyes. When he spoke his voice was rough.

-"You are playing a dangerous game."

He lowered his head and slowly closed his lips over my nipple causing me to gasp. He sucked gently, working the hardened tip with mouth and teeth until I buried my head into the crook of his neck and cried out, my fingers dug into his back.

-"Merlin …" I moaned, pleading. "Don't stop …" I whispered.

He grinned wickedly and moved back up to my lips, kissing me hard, but only to stop. He tore his lips away from me and gave me a regretful look; he then cast his eyes to the corner.

-"We can't … not like this, you deserve better than a quick feel up on Gaius's floor with him only a few inches away."

My head was swimming and at first I didn't quite comprehend what he had just said so I just nodded, numbly pulled my shirt down and righting my clothes.

* * *

Merlin could tell Scarlett was embarrassed and he really had no meant too. After being up all night and thinking long and hard he was sure he wanted to leave with her. She called it running away, but he saw it as starting over.

She wanted to wait though … wait and see. He didn't like that though, to wait and see what Morgana had in store for them? But he would do as she asked. As they had sat together, and when she had turned and kissed him, he had loss any sort of thought he had left.

Scarlett slowly stood and looked around awkwardly.

-"I will go check on Gwaine." She said suddenly and rushed to his bedroom.

Merlin sighed and followed her close behind. As he entered the room, Gwaine was just sitting up in bed.

-"What am I doing in this bed?" He asked looking around the room confused.

-"You were hurt. Arthur wanted to make sure you were treated by his physician." Scarlett said softly as she approached Gwaine.

-"Arthur?" Gwaine looked at Scarlett then at Merlin.

-"Prince Arthur … You saved his life." Merlin said from the door.

Gwaine flinched as he sat up.

-"If I'd known who he was, I probably wouldn't have …He's a noble."

-"Yeah, but he's a good man." Merlin walked into the room and opened his curtains to let the first rays of the sun in.

Gwaine snorted.

-"If you say so." He looked around the room and seemed a bit relieved to find his bag next to him.

-"You're a hero. The King wants to thank you in person."

-"Please, no. I've met a few kings. Once you've met one, you've...you've met them all." He said rolling his eyes

-"He'll probably give you a reward."

-"I'm not interested. Besides, I've got everything I need right here." He patted his leather bag.

-"Why did you help us?" Scarlett asked quietly.

Gwaine grinned widely and folded his arms behind his head.

-"Your chances looked between slim and none. I, errr ... I guess I just kind of like the look of those odds." Gwaine looked uncomfortable for a moment. "But I am starving …"

Scarlett nodded and headed to the small kitchen to prepare something for him. Merlin was about to ask Gwaine more questions but he was interrupted by a sharp knock and then the door opened.

-"Merlin, Arthur wants to see you right away … in Morgana's chambers." A guard announced.

Scarlett dropped the kettle on the floor, just as Merlin felt his heart sinking.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Translation:**

**_Mid paem wundorcraeft paes ealdan aew ic pe hate niman Utheres wopdropa ond pa gemengan mid his blode. Sy he undewitting ond deofolseocnes his heortan afylle_ :**With that power that is ancient I curse you fervidly, I take Uther's tears and I mix those with his blood. He is insane and an evil sickness causes his heart to fall.

**_Ætslide bencþel:_** Rock, Fly away!


	35. Chapter 35

**I want to thank all my readers for your support. I must say I been feeling a little down this past week. I guess I shouldn't be surprise this happens to me when I am writing, I tend to second guess myself and question everything. **

**I know a few of you are still here, reading, writing and I just adore you, if anyone else is out there don't be shy, I really do love hearing your thoughts. :)**

**I did make a big faux-pas in my last chapter. Some mentioned that the escape just seemed a bit to easy, and I did not get a chance to explain why, my chapter was already so long I had to cut it down, so this chapter will contain that. Its one bad part of posting chapters as I write them, you have to wait for the next part :)**

**Chapter 35**

Cenred sat lazily in his massive throne chair. His eyes were gazing at the ceiling as he laughed hysterically. The old woman from the cave, that had helped Morgana the previous night stood before Cenred. Her exterior self was very deceiving. She was tall, but stood haunch over, her long white hair reached her waist. She was dressed in a long purple robe, as she patiently waited for Cenred to calm his insane laughter.

He knew not to cross this woman. She was indeed very powerful, but she also had no allegiance, which made her especially dangerous. She simply went where the gold took her, and right now Cenred was paying her handsomely to simply have shown the Lady Morgana a spell and to bring him back information.

-"So tell me again of the woes in Camelot." He smiled widely.

-"The Lady Morgana is following through with the enchantment; Uther should soon feel its madness."

Cenred stood and walked to one of the windows that overlooked to the ocean.

-"Ah Uther ... he believes he is so mighty and strong, but right under his nose, he has two magical beings, living with him, caring for him ..."

-"Is that why you let the other one, the redhead go?" The old witch watched Cenred carefully.

-"Oh no, I simply let her go because she will help me in my cause."

-"Which is?"

Cenred looked over his shoulder for a brief moment.

-"To drive away Damon Salvatore, the more chaos there is in Camelot the further away he will want to run from it, he must keep aiding Morgana." Cenred looked out at the ocean again. After a few moments he clasped his hands behind his back and slowly walked back towards his throne. "The loss of a few guards was worth the price, now Damon's brother is loss to bloodlust, both women that Damon love are on opposites sides, he will not be able to cope, he shall crack under pressure."

The old woman shrugged.

-"And why does such a mighty king as you, should care what happens to a lone vampire?"

Cenred smiled.

-"I don't care. But this will help bring Camelot's downfall. That is all I care about, the rest is a mere bonus."

-"I thought you wanted to be one of the undead."

-"Oh I do ... "

Suddenly from the back of the room a voice was heard.

-"Cenred will get his reward when I get the results I have been working for."

The old woman squinted hard, but soon the voice's owner slowly strolled into view. A tall woman came into the light. When she walked, it was almost as if she glided across the floor she was so graceful. She came to stand by Cenred and put her delicate white hand on his shoulder. The woman looked so fragile, almost had a porcelain doll. She was very slim, almost too much so. Her hair was very long and looked like silk, it was straight and not a single strand was out of place.

She had big, rich brown eyes; her stare was penetrating and hard. Cold. Despite her delicate display she oozed power, even the guards flinched when she walked by them. This woman was old, much older than her deceiving appearance. She looked like she was seventeen, but she was not, the old witch knew this woman was a vampire, a very old vampire.

Much older than Damon. Cenred smiled up at the girl.

-"This is Katherine."

The old woman nodded politely but she was getting antsy to get out of this castle. Cenred was mad but he didn't frighten her, but this woman ... she was a force to be recon with. Damon would pay a dear price if this woman was out to get him.

Her perfect lips curled into a cruel smile.

-"I will be glad to be rid of those Salvatore brothers once and for all, but first I will make them suffer."

* * *

Merlin slowly made his way to Morgana's chambers where he had been summoned. He took his time as a hundred different scenarios went through his head, all of them ended with his head on the chopping block. He had already made the decision that if he were to be put in the dungeon, he would break out, take Scarlett with him and run, his destiny be damned. He'd use his magic and anything else at his disposal, but he would get Scarlett and himself out of this alive.

Stopping at Morgana's door he took a deep breath. The door was already cracked; he could hear Arthur and Morgana talking. Merlin took a few tentative steps inside. Arthur sat on the bed with Morgana by his side.

-"I was kept in the dungeon for the last three months. I hardly ever saw anyone." Morgana spoke quietly, her head bowed. "It wasn't until the last week, Damon was put in the cell with me, I don't know why. He broke us out, and helped me escape. He never gave up on me."

-"My father never gave up either Morgana; we all hoped you would be found." Arthur said softly.

Morgana embraced Arthur in a tight hug. Her eyes set on Merlin.

-"I think I need to rest."

-"Everything's gonna be alright. You're safe now."

Arthur stood and started to leave the room. Merlin began to follow him.

-"Merlin. I want to speak to you." Morgana stood beside her bed and waited for Arthur to close the door. Merlin took a step back. "I know what you did ... " Her sapphire blue eyes bore into his. "You tried to poison me."

Merlin took another step back, his back hit the door. He felt the sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

-"I didn't want to." His voice shook nervously.

-"It's alright, Merlin." Her gaze softened. "I understand. You were just trying to protect your friends ... I would have done the same."

Merlin straightened up a bit and he felt like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

-"Really?" He whispered in disbelief.

-"I was so naïve, Merlin." She shook her head sadly. "I don't think I really understood what I was doing. But, believe me; I have seen the evils in this world. I have seen firsthand what it is that Uther fights against. You don't know how much I regret everything that I've done. I just...hope that you can forgive me."

Merlin broke into a giant smile.

-"I am so sorry ... for everything you've been through." He couldn't stop smiling. "It's good to have you back."

Morgana nodded smiling back at him. Merlin nodded again, almost too ecstatic to remember himself, he hurried out of the room. Closing the door he leaned back on it and let out a long pent up breath. Maybe things were starting to look up after all! Morgana seemed to actual be sorry for what she had done, things were going to be alright.

* * *

Damon made his way to where he had been told Stefan had moved too. It was typical of his brother to do the anti-social thing and retreat away. He had to always do things so much more complicated. But he did want to thank him for saving Scarlett...

Coming up on the small house he looked around and then knocked. The house was where most of the nobles and Knights lived, the nicer part of Camelot, not that Camelot had any slums. The whole city was a bit like a utopia. Sure you could tell where the upper class part of town started and ended but none of it was unsavory or anywhere you were afraid to be.

The small stone house was typical for the area. It had a small front yard. All of the neighbors had a few things on their yard, like plants and such, but Stefan's home was bare. Although Damon doubted his brother would take up gardening anytime soon. Some children ran around, playing with wood swords, vanquishing the evils they imagined. Damon gave a small smile recalling his own childhood. Even though he grew up eight hundred years from now, children did not change much; they still tried to conquer imaginary monsters and dreamed of being a great knight that saved the girl.

Damon knocked again, a bit louder. He tried to look in the window that was by the door, but there were heavy curtains over the window. He waited another minute, and then he tried the door, which was not locked. He opened the door wide.

-"Stefan?" He called out, but there was no answer.

Damon slowly and carefully put his foot towards the threshold. As he expected there was no magical hold and he could step inside. Even though he had access to all the homes in Camelot, he still was cautious when going into a new home he had never been in. He didn't fancy being blasted backwards. Once inside he shut the door. The room was dark but he could see perfectly.

He stood in a small kitchen, which lead to a living room and a doorway to what he guessed lead to the bedroom. The place was a mess, which was not like Stefan. The guy was usually very meticulous. The kitchen was littered with tankards of ale and wine bottles all over. The living room had books all over the ground, and broken glass. As if someone had thrown a giant temper tantrum.

Damon walked slowly through the rooms, his boots crunching over broken glass that was all over the place. He felt a twinge of panic; he had seen this before from Stefan ... Coming to the bedroom, the door was shut. Damon slowly put his hand on the handle and opened the door, which opened with a deafening whining sound.

On the bed Stefan was sleeping on his stomach, sprawled out. Next to the bed was a woman, she was obviously dead. Her vacant gaze stared up at the ceiling. Damon walked in and sighed looking down at the young girl that had probably been eighteen. Her throat was ripped open.

It would seem his little brother had once again embraced his ripper side. This was very bad news for anyone that had a heartbeat.

Damon moved to the other side of the bed, and there was another young girl, but this was one alive, her dress was strained with blood. She clutched her bleeding throat as she trembled in the corner. She barely registered Damon was there she was so scared. Damon crouched down in front of her and shook his head sadly. When his brother went into bloodlust he was not exactly gentle with his victims ... there was a reason why he was called a ripper.

Damon roughly bit his wrist and pressed it to the scared girl's lips. She struggled and started to whimper but he didn't stop until he was sure she had swallowed a few drops of blood. That was all she needed to heal up her throat. When he moved his wrist away from her lips she sobbed and her whole body shook. Damon grabbed her by the shoulders until she met his stare. His pupils dilated, and the sobbing girl quieted down and stared into Damon eyes with a blank stare.

-"Go clean yourself up, then go home, sleep it off. Last night you had to much drink, and nothing else happened. You will just wake up with a hangover."

She nodded and left the room. Damon had used his compulsion and made sure she would not remember any of this. Once he heard her leave the house, he walked to the head of the bed and smacked Stefan on the cheek a few times.

-"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

Stefan groaned and rolled over. He stretched and looked around confused until he laid eyes on Damon.

-"Damon." He said groggily. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Damon walked to the wardrobe and found a large sheet.

-"I came here to say thanks for getting Scarlett out of trouble, but it would seem I am here to clean up your fucking mess."

Stefan scrubbed his face hard and sat up, Damon notice he was avoiding his gaze.

-"What the hell happen Stefan?" Damon covered the girl's body up with the sheet.

-"Nothing happened." Stefan got up and made his way to the kitchen. But Damon was not giving up, he followed close behind.

-"You're drinking human blood again."

-"So what? Isn't that what you been after me to do, telling me that's what vampires do, drink human blood."

Stefan rummaged through several empty bottles of wine and various other alcohols until he found one that was still half full. He took a long drink from it.

-"We both know you can't drink in moderation. You left a girl with her memories still, your damn lucky she was too scared to run."

Stefan smirked.

-"Sorry next time I'll make sure I finish what I start."

-"That's not the point Stefan!" Damon raised his voice. "We can get discovered, in case you didn't get the memo, people with magic which include vampires get killed."

Stefan rolled his eyes.

Damon groaned and started to pace. He remembered the last time Stefan had been this way. It had been disastrous. It was during the roaring twenties. A magical time for people then, the law had little control over people and humans were taking giant risks. Stefan had been on a six year bender. But then again it seemed that from the moment that blood had touched Stefan lips he had been broken somehow.

When he drank human blood Stefan's humanity would go haywire. He didn't care; he just did what felt good, what felt primal to him and ran on instincts. But it would eventually catch up, and then he would the guilt, the sorrow of every life he had taken. But instead of trying to do better, Stefan would only turn to blood again to stop the hurt and shut his emotions off.

The last fifty years he had been cleaned but just recently had he started to go back out, and try to live a regular human life. But once again something made Stefan fall and Damon was not sure how he would get his brother out of this one.

-"Look Stefan, just clean up this place, before someone else comes by and see's the mess you made. I'll be back after dark to help you get rid of that body." Damon turned to leave.

-"Why are you helping me?" Stefan asked.

Damon stopped at the door but didn't turn around.

-"Because you're my brother." With that he left.

* * *

Things felt ... well normal for once in Camelot. The morning had started rather bleak with Merlin asking me to run away with him. He had been asked to see Morgana, and I had seen the fear in his eyes. But he had returned, and he told me how Morgana had apologized to him, she had also forgiven him. Merlin was thrilled. He had ran into the tower, picked me up and swung me around, hugging me, with Gaius and Gwaine as a witness.

I was still a bit leery of the whole thing. Could a woman really change that drastically? Merlin might be blinded by Morgana because she had been his friend, but Morgana and I never shared that sort of kinship. Just her association with Damon was enough to make me cautious of her.

But everyone was pleased to have Morgana back. So much so that Uther had ordered a feast for tomorrow night. Everyone was to attend. Of course that meant that Merlin and I would have to pretend there was nothing between us again, he would be the servant boy, and I ... I would have to feint being happy that Damon was back.

Now I was taking some of Gaius's remedies to his patients in the castle. His ankle was still rather swollen and he could not walk very far. Several people lived inside the castle. From knights to members of the court. As I made another delivery, it was if my thoughts had been heard. I rounded the corner and crashed right into Damon's hard chest.

-"Scarlett." He said in a low baritone voice.

I ignored him and tried to side step him, but that proved to be useless. He simply matched every step I took and I just found myself pined against the wall.

-"I'm glad to see you are alright ... " He said looking down at me. We were so close I could smell the light cologne he wore.

-"Yeah, thanks for leaving me at Cenred's castle." I said bitterly looking at him.

Once again was surprised by how handsome he was. I didn't understand how someone so beautiful could be so cruel at times. He didn't have to manipulate people all the time, so why did he?

-"I didn't have a choice ... but I was going to come back."

He leaned in a bit more until my back hit the wall. I molded myself to the cold stone, but Damon kept moving his head closer until his lips were inches from my ear.

-"I got out ... so that's all that matters." I said nervously, losing all my courage to tell him off.

Although I felt nothing for Damon, he still had that raw magnetism to him and it didn't change the history we had together.

-"Yes yes ... thanks to my baby brother ... but the more important question is Scarlett, there is something ... different about you, why can't I put my finger on it?" His nose nuzzled my neck as I felt him inhale deeply. "You still smell ... delectable ..."

I closed my eyes and held back a whimper as I stood stiffly.

-"I know you feel it too ... the change."

I turned my head to the side and clenched my eyes shut.

-"I don't know what you're talking about." My voice squeaked.

His lips pressed to my neck and I felt myself shiver. He then roughly grabbed my hand, held it tightly. He moved back only a few inches and brought our joint hands to eye level. He placed his lips on my knuckles, keeping his piercing blue eyes on mine. His thumb slipped into my clenched fist and he slowly pried it open, exposing my palm. His smoldering gaze moved the inside of my hand, looking at my scar.

-"Have you notice … how it's fading?" He said softly.

I shook my head no. I had not even looked at it in such a long time. I tried to ignore it. His lips curled into a sad smile, he then pressed his lips to my palm.

-"I don't know what you are doing, but I think our connection is fading ... I can't let that happen, you know that right?""

I felt my breath hitch at his words. A cold fear crept into my chest, what did he mean...?

-"What is going on ... Scarlett, are you alright?"

My head whipped to my right, Damon and I had been hidden rather well, but to my relief someone had found us. Gwaine stood tall; his hand was on the hilt of his sword which was on his waist. His eyes were fixed on Damon. When neither one of us replied right away, Gwaine took a couple steps towards us.

-"Why don't you move away from the lady." He said to Damon sternly.

Damon smirked widely, obviously amused. If Gwaine knew what Damon was, I wasn't sure he would be so courageous, but then again I had seen him in action and he showed no fear, and seemed to enjoy a challenge. But I didn't want to see Gwaine hurt. I wretched my hand out of Damon's grasps and pushed at his hard chest. Damon took a step back, but only because he allowed it, I knew if he didn't want to move, I would not move.

-"Yes, I'm fine Gwaine ... Damon was just passing by." I said a bit unsure.

Damon turned towards Gwaine and just stared at him, not saying anything. I decided this was a good time for both Gwaine and I to leave, with haste, before Damon did something I'd come to hate him even more for. I walked to Gwaine's side and grabbed his arm tugging him back in the direction I had come from, but he was not ready to move, he was too busy glaring at Damon.

-"It would seem you have collected another man for your fan club, Scarlett." Damon said snidely.

I ignored him and looked at Gwaine and gave him another hard tug.

-"I am simply looking out for my friend's girl. I don't walk on another man's territory." Gwaine said with a smile, but his voice held no humor.

Damon laughed and shrugged. I was rather glad he was showing restrain today.

-"Let's just go Gwaine." I pleaded.

The two men glared at each other for a moment longer, until Gwaine nodded and to my relief turned to leave. As we rounded the corner Damon called out.

-"Scarlett ... I mean it, I won't let it fade." I turned, his face was hard and I knew he meant every word.

* * *

Gwaine had helped Scarlett finish her deliveries for Gaius; he then had accompanied her back to the physician's tower where he left her in Gaius's capable hands. He had no idea what he had interrupted between her and the man that was called Damon, but whatever it was ... he was glad he had showed up when he did.

There was something off about Damon, almost otherworldly. Then again Scarlett was quite a woman herself. He had just met the girl, but yet she seemed to get into trouble at every corner she rounded, and that fellow of hers, Merlin ... he fit in the same category as Damon. Otherworldly. It was the only word he could think of to refer the young wizard.

Oh he knew Merlin had magic. He had seen it with his own eyes, at Cenred's castle. Merlin had taken one look at his damsel in distress and he had blasted the guards several yards back. Whatever Merlin was, it was nothing to be trifled with. Yet he somehow knew he was not someone to be afraid of, as long as he stayed on his good side. Merlin had a kindness and warmth that you did not find in many people. The man had saved his life after all, brought him back here to Camelot and even let him sleep in his bed. Not many people would do that for a stranger. No, he knew that the day he met Scarlett and Merlin he had met two friends for life.

Gwaine was not one to stop in one place for very long, but he had only been in Camelot for a day and already the excitement and danger of this place stirred that familiar feeling inside him that he loved. That feeling that got his adrenaline pumping, and where he got to laugh in the face of fear and death. He might stay here longer then he had expected.

As he strolled down the market place with his thoughts, he was soon brought back to the present when one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen walked by him. With a grin he snatched a flower from the basket of a girl passing by. He then backtracked and ran to the woman.

-"I believe this belongs to you." He held up the flower.

-"I don't think so. It's not my color." She shook her head, trying to walk by him.

-"Ah, well...let us see." Gwaine put the flower in woman's dark hair.

-"I bet you've got a whole bunch of those to hand out." She smiled at him.

He laughed and put his hands up.

-"No. Yours is the only one."

The woman rolled her eyes and scoffed. She then tried to get past him again. But Gwaine moved fast and stood in front of her again.

-"I'm Gwaine." He held out his hand, she gave him a quick shake and tried to go around him for a third time. This time Gwaine grabbed her hand and held it with a smile.

-"You haven't told me your name ... You look like a princess to me. So it's probably something like Sophia or...or Esmeralda ... That's it. Princess Esmeralda." Gwaine bowed, and the woman blushed.

-"Stop it. People are staring."

-"Not until you tell me your name." He looked up at her with laughter in his eyes.

-"It's Gwen."

-"There. That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Gwen shook her head and tried to leave again, her arms were getting tired; she was holding a large basket of laundry. Seeing her struggle Gwaine hurried to the rescue.

-"Let me carry that. A princess shouldn't have to lug her washing around."

-"Unfortunately I'm not a princess."

-"Ah, but you see...you are to me."

Guinevere burst out laughing.

-"This isn't working, is it?" He said with a grin.

-"No, not really. But I like that you tried, and that you know when to give up."

Gwen took the flower out of her hair and handed it to back to him.

-"You'd better have this, in case someone else takes your fancy." Gwen smiled at him and continued down the street.

-"I've only eyes for you." Gwaine called out to her with a laugh.

-"I'm sure." She yelled over her shoulder.

Gwaine chuckled as he turned to walk back up the street and see what other trouble he could find.

* * *

Guinevere could not help but laugh at Gwaine's antic. She had seen Arthur and Merlin bring him back when he was unconscious. Arthur had said that Gwaine had saved his life. A very brave man he was. But not who she was interested in at all.

She wanted to say she only had eyes for Arthur, but that was a lie. And you could not lie to yourself could you?

Gwen slowly walked up to the small house and knocked. She quickly straightened her dress and waited.

-"Come in." She heard call out.

She opened the door and came into the dark house. She shut the door and waited a moment for her eyes to adjust. When they did, she saw the state the small house was in. Broken glass littered the floor, bottles all over the table and counters.

She walked very slowly in.

-"Stefan?" She held the basket tightly in her hands, almost afraid to keep walking in.

Finally Stefan came out from the bedroom. He shut the door behind him. He looked ... different. But still amazing. Guinevere almost sighed out loud at the sight of him but then chastised herself. His usual perfectly styled hair was messy today and he had a hint of beard growing. He gave her a small smile and waited for her to speak. She shook herself.

-"Oh ... err ... yes, here is your wash ..." She held out the basket.

-"You really did not have to wash my clothes." He scoffed and motion for her to set the basket down on the ground.

-"It was no trouble. You had left these at the castle, so I thought I would ... " but she trailed off feeling silly for having done such a familiar favor. Her gaze travelled the house.

-"I - uhm .. Had a small party last night ... things got a bit out of hand." Stefan walked to the counter and started to pick up some of the bottles.

-"It must have been quite a party then." She smiled and joined him in picking up.

Stefan put his hand on her wrist.

-"Don't." He looked at her with a heated look. "It's my mess. I will clean it up."

Gwen looked at his hand on her wrist for a moment. His hands were strong and powerful. He also wore a big ring on his middle finger; it was the same as Damon's ring. Her eyes then traveled to his face. He always wore a brooding look, but today his brow was tightly knit together, more so then usual, as if something really was bothering him. She had the sudden urge to run her fingers on his brow, to let him know she was here for him if he needed someone to talk too.

-"I don't mind ... let me at least help you clean up all this glass." She looked into his soft hazel eyes, "please."

Stefan seemed to be struggling with something inside him, but he eventually gave a quick nod.

-"Good." Gwen smiled and went to the corner and grabbed the broom.

* * *

That evening Merlin came back to his tower, and for once he was in a great mood. Things could not be better. Morgana was back and she was not angry, and she seemed to have learned her lesson. Scarlett was back in Camelot as well. He could not have asked for more.

When he came in Scarlett and Gaius were both laughing together. They were preparing something that smelled delicious. He stood by the door for a little while., simply watching the two most important people in his life get along so wonderfully. Gaius was showing Scarlett how to do something over the stove, but whatever it was she had done it wrong and they both got splashed with whatever was in the pan, causing them both to laugh. Merlin smiled warmly and took in every single second of this moment; he memorized the way Scarlett's laughter musically rang through the air, and the way Gaius's eyes watered from their laughter.

-"What are you two up too?" Merlin finally interrupted.

Scarlett let out a small gasp of surprise causing her to drop her wooded spoon in the pan, and the liquid once again splashed Gaius's robe. Merlin laughed and walked over putting his arms around Scarlett in a tight hug.

-"Sorry Gaius." He grinned.

-"You don't look very sorry." He replied sternly, but his eyes were ful of humor.

-"Whatever you two are cooking, it smells wonderful." He said letting go of Scarlett and peeking into the pan.

-"It's just soup; Gaius was showing me how to make potato soup. He said it was your favorite."

Merlin nodded.

-"It is."

Gaius changed and they all sat down to eat. Since Morgana had disappeared, Uther never dined outside of his chambers anymore and Arthur usually was busy till very late, so no one ate together anymore. Scarlett was more often here with Merlin and Gaius to eat her meals. Not that Merlin minded. But he didn't want her to get in trouble, and with Damon back, he wasn't sure how this would all play out.

They all chatted lightly over dinner. He could not remember when he had a lovelier time. Suddenly the door opened and Gwen peeked in.

-"Merlin, Scarlett, I think you need to come with me." Her face held a hint of humor and worry.

Merlin gave Scarlett a worried look, but she just shrugged her shoulders and stood up. Merlin looked down at his food and sighed; guess he would have to eat the rest later. He stood and jogged to catch up to Scarlett and Gwen.

Halfway down the stairs he caught up and to his surprise Stefan was with them as well. Guinevere looked at Merlin who was looking at Stefan; she then quickly started to talk.

-"We were just going to get something to eat ... at the tavern ... as friends ..." She babbled.

Scarlett snickered and Merlin poked her in the side as Gwen gave her a warning look. It was obvious whatever was going on between Guinevere and Stefan it was not something to discuss right now. At the tavern Gwen and Stefan left them at the door, they both left together into the night.

Once inside, Merlin saw what the problem was.

-"You drank all this?" Merlin gaped at the giant bill the tavern keeper had just handed him.

-"With some help from my new friends!" Gwaine pumped his fist in the air but he soon lost his balance from the simple action and he fell to the ground.

-"Yeah!" Some of the tavern patron all cheered.

Gwaine was extremely drunk.

-"He says that he hasn't got any money. So it looks like you'll have to pay." The tavern keeper took a menacing step towards him. He was a big man, taller then he, and Merlin was a tall guy, not many towered over him, but this man did. He also was huge. He barely had a neck, and extremely burly and strong.

-"But...I can't afford this." Merlin took a step back.

-"You better find someone who can." The tavern keeper grabbed Merlin by the front of his shirt and glared at him.

Gwaine was laughing hard on the ground just as Scarlett pushed hard against the tavern keeper.

-"I have an idea ..." She gave Merlin a knowing look. "Arthur did say to make sure he gets everything he needs."

Merlin grinned and nodded.

Soon they were on their way. Merlin and Scarlett each had Gwaine's arm around their shoulder, as they slowly carried him back to the tower.

-"You're the best friend I've ever had." Gwaine slurred looking at Merlin.

-"You seem to have quite a few of those at the tavern."

Merlin and Scarlett let Gwaine fall onto Merlin's bed. Gwaine rolled over and sat up. They all laughed at his antics.

-"I'd love to see Arthur's face when he gets that bill." Gwaine grinned, his eyes half closed.

-"Right. What is it with you and nobles?" Merlin asked looking down at his drunken friend.

-"Oh, nothing ... My father was a knight in Caerleon's army. He died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. And when she went to the King for help, he turned her away."

-"You didn't know him?" Scarlett asked softly.

-"Just some stories I've been told." Gwaine shrugged his shoulders.

-"Yeah, I know how that feels. I met my father just briefly before he died." Merlin said sadly as he sat next to Gwaine on the bed. He felt Scarlett put her warm hand on his shoulder for comfort.

-"Why?"

-"He was banished." Merlin said simply.

-"What had he done?" Gwaine looked over at Merlin.

-"Nothing. He served the King."

-"But the King turned against him? ... That doesn't surprise me." He said angrily.

-"Arthur's not like that." Scarlett finally said and Merlin nodded agreeing.

-"Ha! Maybe. But none of them are worth dying for? " Gwaine laughed bitterly. But because of being inebriated his biter laugh became a real laugh. In his joyful moment Gwaine leaned back and hit his head on wall hard. He flinched and put his hand to the back of his head, and then started laughing again.

Scarlett smiled and gave Merlin a soft kiss on the cheek and whispering goodnight to him. Merlin watched her leave fondly and turned back to Gwaine who was smiling at them. Once she left the room he spoke.

-"Not many people truly love each other. But I hope you two make it, Merlin." Gwaine grinned and shoved Merlin hard off the bed and laughed again.

Merlin ended up not going to bed until the very early morning hours. Gwaine and he had talked and shared stories. But now he was late for work, and getting Arthur his breakfast. He ran to the kitchen and with haste he came up to Arthur's room with his tray. To his surprise Scarlett was in Arthur's chambers. She sat across from him at his desk.

-"Sorry. I know, I'm late." Merlin set the tray down at the table where Arthur ate his meals.

-"Not at all." Arthur said casually.

-"Good." Merlin looked at Scarlett strangely, wondering why she was here.

-"Sure you're alright? You're not sick, unsteady, about to burst into song?" Arthur asked seriously.

-"No, why?"

Arthur picked up a piece of paper that was in front of him.

-"Fourteen quarts of mead, three flagons of wine, five quarts of cider..."

-"I can explain." He exclaimed.

-"Four dozen pickled eggs." Arthur looked at Merlin dumbfounded.

-"That was Gwaine. He went to the tavern and, er..He couldn't pay for it."

-"So you said I would."

-"You know, if I hadn't, that inn keeper...he, he would've strung us both up."

Scarlett cleared her throat.

-"I told Merlin to say you'd pay for it." But both men ignored her.

-"I fail to see the downside." Arthur continued.

-"You said he should be given anything he needs." Merlin defended his actions.

-"Four dozen pickled eggs?!" Arthur said bewildered.

-"I'm sorry...I'll pay for it." Merlin sighed.

-"You most certainly will." Arthur grinned. He then turned to Scarlett. "You are not responsible for the actions of my servant's poor judgment or his alcoholic friend that I pity the poor girl that will have to kiss him! Now I will not hear another word on it. I shall see you this evening at the feast." Arthur dismissed them both.

But not before giving Merlin and Gwaine an extra job to pay for the outrageous bill.

As Merlin and Scarlett slowly walked to the weapons room she smiled at him.

-"Sorry, I tried to go and smooth things over before you got there. I knew Arthur would be furious when he saw that bill."

Merlin smiled back.

-"Thanks, but it's alright ..."

As they came into the weapon room, Gwaine soon joined them. There in front of them stood one hundred pairs of boots. All boots from the Camelot knights, that were ready to be polished, as part of their punishment.

-"Arthur is a thoroughbred little braggart." Gwaine moaned.

-"Why?"

-"For making us do this."

-"I think it's fair." Merlin said as he looked at Scarlett. "But you don't need to help."

-"I want too. It was my idea to bill Arthur." She looked at Gwaine "If you admitted your father was a knight, you wouldn't have to."

-"Maybe. But I'm not making the same mistakes that he did. Anyway, my father always treated his servants well."

-"You didn't know him." Merlin commented.

-"Well, I like to think that he did. What about yours?"

-"No, he didn't have any servants. He didn't have...well...anyone."

-"If there's one thing that I learned from my father's life, is that titles don't mean anything. It's what's inside..." Gwaine slapped Merlin's knee with the cleaning brush. "...that counts." He grinned.

-"Ow." Merlin rubbed his knee.

Scarlett was being awfully quiet but she finally spoke up.

-"Merlin ..." She gave him a side glance. "I have to go to the feast with Arthur tonight."

-"Oh ... " Merlin felt his heart drop to his stomach. He wasn't sure why this affected him so much. Seeing his expression Scarlett quickly spoke.

-"Uther ... he told Arthur he had to escort me. Arthur didn't have the heart to tell him no."

Merlin nodded sadly. He knew it meant nothing, that this was just an act to keep Uther happy, but it bothered him and he just had a bad feeling. He also once again felt the injustice of the world, he was to be known as the stupid serving boy and could not be with Scarlett … at least not in this kingdom as long as Uther was alive.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you enjoyed :) Please make sure you review, I love hearing from you.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I want to thank you all for the reviews for those of you still here reading :) I do appreciate your support.**

**This chapter is a bit longer then my others, sorry about that, but it really was worth it!**

**I have a new video feature Gwaine, please check out my youtube channel!**

**Chapter 36**

Damon knocked on Morgana's door and waited a few moments. Guinevere opened the door and gave him a small smile.

-"Damon, come in, Lady Morgana is almost ready."

He came in, and spotted Morgana sitting in front of her mirror, she gave him a bright smile.

-"Good evening Milord." She turned her head, "that will be all Guinevere, thank you."

Guinevere nodded and left the room, giving them a last peculiar glance. Once she left, Damon strolled over to Morgana who was struggling to clasp a necklace. He took it from her hand without hesitation.

-"Here, let me." He gently swept her hair out of the way, exposing her neck, and carefully clasped her necklace. "You look lovely." He smiled at her, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

Morgana shrugged and stood.

-"I just want to get this ridiculous evening over with. I can't believe I had to spend a whole evening with Uther and all these fools who follow him blindly."

Morgana wore a dress that was almost the color of silver. She really did look the part of a princess. Walking up behind her, Damon placed a soft kiss to her neck, she leaned back into him. Her hand came up and curled into his hair, pressing his head down, urging him on. It took everything in him to stop himself from biting her. Instead he grounded his hips into her backside.

After his earlier encounter with Scarlett and having to deal with Stefan's mess he just needed to get lost in somebody ... Damon grabbed Morgana roughly by the elbow and spun her around, crushing her to him as his mouth descended on her. She didn't resist him and opened up to him, letting him invaded her.

He captured the back of her neck in his large palm and brought her even closer, the few inches between them vanishing as their bodies pressed together. His other hand went to her back and slide slowly down her bare back. Thanks to the dress she wore her back and shoulders were exposed. Everywhere he touched he could feel her skin goose bump.

Damon deepened the kiss, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. Morgana moaned and pressed her hips into him. Damon was unsure whether she knew what she was doing or not but it made his desire shoot up.

Damon moved back slowly giving Morgana a lazy grin. She slowly opened her eyes and let out a frustrating sigh as she was panting. He chuckled at her impatience.

-"Soon enough ... but first we need to get to this dinner."

She groaned and moved out of his arms.

-"I just want this charade over with."

-"Now now ... all good things come to those who wait ... and I think you will want to come tonight, I have a very big surprise."

Morgana's lips curled into a smile.

-"Oh, a surprise? Do tell."

-"You'll have to see, but it will be quite shocking." Damon grinned.

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror and sighed. I hated to admit it, but I looked nice in this dress. Gwen had made it some time ago, for a special occasion, but I had never wore it till now. Not that this was special. It was a waste of time if you asked me. A party for a woman that is hiding something.

The dress was stunning. It was emerald green, just a shade darker then my eyes. It even shimmered when I walked. The material was cool to the touch and so soft. It almost felt like satin, but I had no idea if it was or not. It was decorated with lots of floral applique, studded with sequins and silver beading. The dress had small straps that held it up, but otherwise my shoulders and back was bare, and thanks to the fabric it made my skin appear ethereal.

Letting my fingers glide down the dress I felt myself frown, I was sick of pretending for Uther's sake that I was not dating Merlin. Rules and etiquette be damned. I wasn't even from this stupid time. But I had to pretend ... for Merlin. I didn't need him to get in trouble. When people got in trouble in this time they were put in the dungeon or put to death. Both were not nice options.

My fingers moved to my hair and I softly patted it, which was up in a lovely messy bun, some strands were left out to make it look disheveled. In my hair was an array of small white flowers.

A small knock came at my door, but not waiting for me to answer the stranger came in right away. But it was no stranger. Merlin shut the door and made his way towards me but stop in his track when he spotted me near the mirror.

-"You look ... beautiful." He breathed.

I smiled and turned towards him.

-"Thank you."

He didn't come any closer as if afraid I might disappear. I took the few steps that separated us.

-"I wish I was going with you." I gave him a small sad smile.

Merlin took my hands and pulled me to him.

-"I know." He whispered.

The next thing I knew his mouth was on mine before I could say anything at all. Not that I would have said anything. We both found ourselves rather aggressive in our needs. We were both tasting and teasing and tugging with an urgency that seemed to be dire. My hands snaked into his hair, tugging and ransacking it.

At this very moment I knew for a fact that we belonged together, in each other's arms.

Our kiss deepened, wet and anxious, our bodies crushed against each other, seeking and needing. Merlin's tongue slid over mine, I could taste the faint taste of mead, which totally swarmed my senses. His hands came up and gripped my head. But despite the majority of my rational brain cells being on vacation, I was still cognitive enough to pull back and stop Merlin from tangling his fingers in my hair.

-"No, I won't be able to fix it, and Gwen worked so hard on it ..." I said breathlessly.

He dropped his hands to my shoulders and pulled me against him, hard.

-"Feel what you do to me." He said hoarsely, his gaze full of desire.

I blushed and unsure what to say ... I lowered my gaze embarrassed. Merlin held perfectly still, waiting ... I was awful with putting words together when it came to my feelings, and even more awkward when it involve sex, afraid I might show my inexperience. So I did the next best thing. Carefully I stood on my tiptoes, and leaned in closer to his neck. I pressed a soft kiss to his jaw line, and moved with slow precision to his neck. My lips scratched against the small stubble on his jaw and neck.

Merlin groaned, and with renewed urgency he moved back in and kissed me hard. Every little taste made me want him even more. He trailed his lips over to my neck, nibbling down to my shoulder and very slowly back up. A small moan escaped my lips, just then Merlin moved away and cupped my face in his hands. Looking at me with such heat.

-"Scarlett ... I love you." He gave me that lovely smile of his that made my heart stop every time.

I gently cupped my hands over his.

-"I love you too."

We stayed like this for a long moment. As if savoring this moment. I am not sure why, something felt weird about tonight. It just had an off vibe and I knew Merlin felt it too, but I refuse to acknowledge it.

-"Tonight ... after the feast ... " I blushed and lowered my gaze, "can I come to your room?"

It took a moment for Merlin to get my meaning. His face was a storm of emotions, from shock and surprise to a giant smile; he nodded and placed a last kiss on my lips. Pulling back he offered me his arm, to escort me.

-"Let's get this damn thing over with." I mumbled grabbing his arm tightly.

My room was the last in the long corridor, and then Arthur's room was next. Morgana's and Damon's room were on the floor below us, along with the King's room. Merlin escorted me to Arthur's room, where he had just emerged from.

-"Ah, Scarlett," his eyes traveled to my hand clutching Merlin's arm tightly and he smiled awkwardly. "You looked lovely. Are you ready?"

I sighed and nodded reluctantly letting go of Merlin. Arthur and I made our way down to the dining hall, but not before I gave Merlin a last backward glance.

-"I don't see why I couldn't just go with Merlin." I said bitterly.

Arthur chuckled.

-"I swear sometimes you say the most curious things. You very well know why you cant. Servants do not sit and eat with the king."

-"Well it's stupid you know that?" I gave him a sharp glance.

-"I did not make the law."

-"But you can change it."

Arthur stopped in his tracks and grabbed my arm tightly.

-"It is not for me to question the laws my father has made, it's my job to follow and enforce them without question."

I turned my sharp gaze on Arthur's bright blue eyes.

-"Then you are not better than the person who make such ridiculous laws, no life is more important than another, we should all be equal." I said passionately.

Arthur lowered his gaze and furrowed his brow. I suddenly felt a little guilty for being so harsh with him. Arthur, although often acted like a brat, he had a good heart and he was a decent man. After all he had kept mine and Merlin's relationship a secret, but I sometimes wondered if he only did that because he had feelings for Gwen. But I didn't think so. There was an innocence to Arthur that was almost childlike, which was strange because he was such a fierce warrior. But when it came to his loved ones he was blind.

I also had to keep reminding myself that I was that, in another time, where this was normal, this was what people were raised to believe that was alright to do, that was acceptable. Arthur was actually ahead of his time and he could not do anything until he was King.

I gave him a small smile.

-"I'm sorry ... I know it's not your fault."

He shook his head dismissing my apology and we resumed our slow walk. I felt so on edge tonight and I wasn't sure why.

The dining hall was filled with people, all chatting and laughing. The atmosphere was pleasant and relaxed. The long tables were setup in a big U shape. Uther, Arthur and Morgana sat at the back wall. I sat at the next table not far from Arthur, and Damon was across from me. The conversation was light and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Wine and mead circulated heavily, and as the evening passed by, people got louder and bolder in their comments and jokes.

Merlin attended to Arthur but once in a while he'd walked by me and gave me a knowing look, or we'd share fleeting looks. Which did not escape Damon's scolding looks he gave us, but he was surprisingly quiet most of the evening.

Uther stood and cleared his throat until everyone quieted down, he lifted his cup.

-"Standing here, seeing so many happy faces, seems almost like a dream. I can tell you, I have not felt like this in a long time."

-"What, drunk?" Arthur said happily.

Many people in the room chuckled loudly. Uther grinned and turned to Morgana, he smiled at her fondly.

-"Drunk with happiness. I would have searched the entire world, the seas, the skies, the stars, for that smile. To have it stolen from me was like a blade to my heart ... Morgana, there are no words," Uther seemed choked up for a moment but soon composed himself. "You mean more to me than you will ever know ... To Lady Morgana." He lifted his cup high.

-"To Lady Morgana." Everyone joined the toast.

Damon turned his head towards Uther.

-"I also have a very happy announcement." He turned to Arthur and gave his son a warm smile. "I have watched you grow into a skilled knight, with honor and dedication that I could not be prouder of." Uther set a small box down in front of Arthur, but Arthur flinched and shook his head.

-"Not tonight father ..." He gave Uther a pleading look. "This night is for Morgana."

-"Nonsense. Now is the perfect time." Uther turned to all the guests in the room with a giant smile. "After such trying times I want to mark this day with a blessing. The Pendragon house shall extend its family with a new alliance."

Uther stood tall and waited ... People looked around a bit confused and a soft whisper was heard through the room. I was looking around just as confuse as to what was going on. Finally Uther slid his glance to Arthur, glaring at him, seeming to urge him on. Arthur had gone several shades whiter and look positively ill, I really thought he was going to pass out. I looked at Merlin who had his eyes on Arthur and it was obvious he noticed how sick the prince looked.

Arthur swallowed hard, swallowing his emotions, with a new determined look plastered on his face. He clutched the small black box tightly. He then stood. I watched him take a deep breath, keeping his eyes in front of him. Uther smiled again and slapped his son on the back. Slowly Arthur walked and for some reason he stopped beside me. He just stood there, not looking at me, but right over my head. The whispers in the room grew louder and more excited.

He finally spoke.

-"Scarlett." I looked at him again, but his eyes refuse to look at me. He put his hand out for me to take it which I did and stood, but the feeling in the pit of my stomach screamed at me not too. I suddenly wished I hadn't gorged on tonight's feast because it sure felt like it might come back up.

We both stood awkwardly facing each other. His eyes finally met mine. His lovely bright blue eyes were glazed over, his forehead was creased.

-"I'm really sorry." He whispered through tight lips.

I looked at him confused, but I knew whatever this was ... it was not good. Arthur dropped to one knee and I knew exactly what was going on now. I looked around the room frantically; this had to be a joke right?

Arthur opened the small box to reveal a large ruby ring with small clear diamonds around it. He shook his head and took my hand which was clammy and stiff. I tried to tug it out of his grasp but he held on tight.

-"Scarlett ... if you will do me the honors of marrying me." His voice shook slightly.

I looked down at Arthur who was looking down at my hand; I then turned my head to Damon.

-"This is crazy, " I whispered. "Do something!"

Damon stood and nodded. I felt a small flood of relief. Damon would straighten this out. He walked to Uther and they stared at each other for moment, he then claps the King's hand tightly and shook it with a smile.

-"Damon and I have talked extensively and we have both seen that it would be to Camelot's advantage to join houses. My son will marry the Lady Scarlett and the houses of Pendragon and Salvatore shall join in the most holy of unions. Marriage."

-"No ..." I gasp, as the room erupted in cheers and clapping. I looked around the room bewildered. Damon smiled at me and I felt sick. I knew then that he had somehow put the King up to this.

I pulled my hand hard out of Arthur grasp. He stood and looked at me regretfully.

-"You have to stop this Arthur!" I said frantically.

-"I cannot! I tried, my father is very adamant about this. Trust me I do not want this anymore then you do."

-"You knew about this?"

-"He told me today of this ... union. But I had no idea he planned on doing it tonight."

-"You knew and you didn't tell me?" I was flabbergasted.

-"I hoped I could talk him out of it!" Arthur defended himself.

I looked at the corner where Merlin had been standing. He still stood there; Gaius and Guinevere were now standing next to him, their looks on their face said exactly what I was feeling, horror and disbelief. I looked back at Arthur.

-"Screw you ... and your king!" I grounded out and ran from the room as fast as I could.

* * *

Damon watched Scarlett run out of the dining hall, Merlin followed close behind, calling her, and then Arthur. After they left the room erupted in loud whispers of hypothesis and rumors. It was no secret in the kingdom that Scarlett was often seen with Merlin, sometimes almost inappropriately so, well according to people in this time anyway.

Then to have Merlin chase Scarlett to obviously comfort her was enough to send the gossip mongers into frenzy. Damon felt a stab of guilt for a brief moment when Scarlett had looked at him, pleading him to stop. The look on her face when he had walked to Uther and shook his hand ... well it wasn't a look he would soon forget.

-"I take it the girl did not know about our arrangement." Uther said.

-"No, no she didn't."

-"Well, no matter, she will come around." Uther smiled. But then put his hand to his forehead and clenched it. "I need some air." He excused himself and went outside to the courtyard.

During all this Morgana had been quiet, but once Uther had left, she stood and glared at Damon.

-"A word, please."

Following her to one of the corners of the room that was less crowded was not to hard. The room was abuzz with talk of the new engagement and their take on the future princess who would be some day be the queen of Camelot.

-"What the hell were you thinking? I know you did something to Uther for this to happen!" Morgana cross her arms over her chest and glared daggers at Damon.

-"Just relax, Morgana, they won't get married." Damon said aloof.

-"So what is the point of all this, this is not part of the plan we agreed with Cenred." Morgana leaned in a bit closer and through clenched teeth she almost growled, "That throne is mine! Not Arthur's."

-"I have my reasons. But you'll get your throne. Plus this is helping us out, it's causing lots of gossip and talk, making Uther look ever less creditable that he is."

The Kingdom was already full of talk that the King was not well, that his mind was slowly slipping away. Morgana thought about this for a moment, but she wasn't just a pretty little package, the woman was smart, almost too much so.

-"Whatever happens Damon ... " She shook her head and tried to gather her thoughts, "be aware I will not stop my plans of getting the throne just because the other woman you have feelings for is in the crossfire. As far as am concerned she can die with the rest of them." With that Morgana turned and let the room.

Damon watched Morgana leave. He shrugged. She'd get over it. He had told Uther that Scarlett would make a perfect wife for Arthur. He did it for one reason, now that she was engaged to the Prince of Camelot she would be watched more carefully and there is no way she would be able to spend more time with Merlin without it seeming suspicious. He was sure the reason his connection was fading was because of her relationship with Merlin, he just didn't understand why, this shouldn't happen.

Either way she wouldn't marry Arthur, Uther would be dead before the wedding would happen, and if not dead, Morgana would have the throne and there would be no wedding. All he had to do was work his magic a bit and get back in Scarlett's good graces ... somehow...

* * *

Meanwhile in the royal gardens Uther leaned against the stonewall and took a few deep breathes. He is not sure what had happened, one minute he had been announcing Arthur's engagement and the next he had felt rather dizzy.

He had argued earlier with Arthur. His son was very much against this marriage idea, but it's not like he was asking him to get married tomorrow. No, this would be a long engagement. He was in no rush; let the children get to know each other a bit better he thought. He wasn't a callous monster to ask his son to marry a stranger, but then again Scarlett was not a stranger, she and Damon had been in Camelot for almost a year now. Arthur and the girl had spent hours together, he had seen together in the courtyard, laughing and talking...

It had been strange. The idea of marriage had come to him last night when he had spoken to Damon. They had been talking about the time he had been missing from Camelot, and out of nowhere it hit him, Damon had been a good man. He saved Morgana countless times, kept her safe. He had defended his kingdom flawlessly. It only felt natural to have Damon's ward marry his son ... didn't it?

The sound of shuffling brought Uther back to the present. He stood straight up and looked around.

-"Who's there ...? Arthur?" Uther called out.

He walked to the well that was in the middle of the courtyard. It was not often used, more of a decoration. Until he heard the scratching again, coming from inside the well. He cautiously looked inside and suddenly a wet, white hand grabbed his arm. Uther let out a blood curling scream, looking down to who the hand belonged too. To his shock it was his long dead wife, Ygraine.

-"Please ... Please!" She begged.

Her skin was translucent, her blonde hair appeared almost white and was plastered to her face, dripping wet with water.

Uther screamed again, but this time he backed away from the well until his back hit the castle wall. He let himself sink down, his eyes still fixed on the well. Slowly he curled into the fetal position and started to rock back and forth.

* * *

Merlin was in shock. Arthur ... his Arthur, the Arthur he worked for, the same man that he did everything for, including saving his life repeatedly, had just asked Scarlett to marry him. He could barely process this into coherent thoughts, let alone figure out what he felt right now.

When Uther had started his speech and brought out the small box he wasn't to sure what to think, but he had observed Arthur, and he had seen how pale he had gotten and looked like he was going to be ill. Merlin was upset but he also knew Arthur had no part in this and was merely a pawn once again. Not that that made it easy to accept.

After he had proposed to Scarlett, she had looked horrified. She had searched the room for help with her eyes. He had heard her ask Damon for help, but once again Damon had betrayed her. She had then told Arthur something and had taken off. Now Merlin found himself running after her, and for a woman in an evening gown she sure could move fast.

He called out to her a few times, but she never slowed until she reached the gardens. When Merlin found her, she stood near one of the fountains. He stopped next to her.

-"Are you alright?"

Scarlett turned her eyes to him, her eyes shun and her face said everything he felt.

-"No." She whispered. "You?"

Merlin shook his head.

-"No."

She launched herself into his arms and clung to him tightly. Merlin soothingly rubbed her back.

-"They all knew ... all of them. Damon, even Arthur, he knew ..."

-"I don't doubt Damon had a hand in this ... but Arthur -"

-"She's right, I knew." Arthur voice carried to them.

Merlin twisted his head to look behind him and saw Arthur standing by the entrance.

-"My father told me of his plan today. I hoped I could convince him that it was madness ... I didn't think he would do this tonight of all nights!"

Just then they were interrupted by several guards running by. Arthur called to a guard and asked him what was going on.

-"The King Sire ..." the guard seemed hesitant to finish.

Arthur ran in the same direction as the guards were headed not letting the guard finish his sentence. Merlin looked down at Scarlett who was already moving to chase and see what was going on. When they finally found Arthur he was in Uther's chamber, setting his father down on the bed.

-"Careful ... Is he going to be alright?" Morgana asked.

The room was crowded with people; Morgana and Damon were by the bed as she fussed over Uther, covering him up with his blankets.

-"He should sleep 'til morning." Gaius said as Arthur was leading him out of the room. Merlin and Scarlett followed close behind.

-"What could've made him like this?" Arthur asked once outside the room, where no one could overhear.

-"I've no idea." Gaius shifted his weight.

-"Gaius, he was lying on the ground crying."

Scarlett gave Merlin a side glance.

-"What happened?" She whispered. But Arthur had heard her.

-"My father was found in the courtyard, on the ground crying, no one knows what happened, he wouldn't say."

-"I think it's simply exhaustion ... from the day's events." Gaius's voice wavered.

-"Gaius ... What aren't you telling me? What's wrong with him...? Tell me." Arthur snapped angrily.

-"When I found him, he was mumbling. Most of it was incoherent, but..." He hesitated.

-"What?" Arthur looked at Gaius pleadingly.

-"He kept mentioning your mother's name."

-"He never talks about her." Arthur furrowed his brow.

-"He claimed that he saw her ... In the well."

Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

-"Did the guards see him in this state?"

-"I think you're worrying too much." Gaius said calmly.

-"If the people know about this...!" But he didn't finish, he sagged his back against the wall and hung his head sadly.

-"We say that he was ill, but now he's recovered."

Arthur nodded but still seemed very disturbed.

-"That will be all for tonight Merlin." Arthur dismissed him to Merlin's dismay, because he wanted to talk to him about this whole marriage thing but he knew now was not a good time. It was probably best to wait anyway, with how he was feeling; he didn't want to do something he might regret.

Merlin gave a sharp nod and started to leave. Scarlett grabbed his arm tightly and started to follow.

-"Scarlett ... we should talk." Arthur said quietly.

Merlin felt her stiffen.

-"I have nothing to say to you." She kept walking dragging him along.

* * *

Morgana was annoyed. How could Damon do this? Who cares if the wedding would never happen, the point was that he cared enough to orchestrate this whole ridiculous thing for the sake of his damn Scarlett.

Oh she knew. She wasn't as well verse in men as some other women, but she knew when a man loved another woman, and Damon was one of those men. He had feelings for Scarlett and he hated how she spent her time with Merlin. Morgana was no fool, she saw how Damon looked at Scarlett ... it was the same way Merlin did. Why were all these damn men infatuate with her?

Although she didn't understand why he did it, maybe he thought this would make Merlin stop pursuing her, if she was engaged to Arthur? She had not worked that part out yet, but Damon Salvatore had secrets.

Morgana went to the cave and grabbed a fresh mandrake root, to put under Uther's bed. It was only the second day but he was already suffering its side effects. Morgana smiled remembering Uther's earlier outbreak. She had heard him scream, and had run to the courtyard with some guards behind her. Uther had been curled up on the ground, crying. She wasn't sure what had happened but he was mumbling to himself and it had been great to watch the mighty king on the ground crying.

She was now heading back from the cave. She had gone alone, not wanting to see Damon right now. But as protection she had brought a dagger that one of the bloodguards had given her.

She was back in the castle walls without having faced any incidents. She clutched the mandrake root tightly under her cloak as she past one of the guards that was patrolling.

-"Lady Morgana." He nodded in greeting, and stopped in front of her.

-"I was just taking a stroll."

Morgana had wrapped the root in a cloth before she had left the cave, but it had soaked though and was now dripping to the ground. The guard heard the sound and looked down, and spotted liquid dripping from a new mandrake root.

-"What's that, My Lady?"

-"Nothing." She tried to walk by him but he wasn't letting her by.

-"You're bleeding." He gasped. In the dark the dripping potion on the root looked almost like dark blood.

-"I'm fine, really."

-"You're wounded." The guard insisted and reached out to open Morgana's cloak, but in panic Morgana grabbed the dagger she held at her side and stabbed the guard. He let out a small groaned and clutched his stomach. Morgana watched in horror as he stumbled backwards and fell over the wall.

Morgana gasp and ran to the edge looking down, but it was too dark to see anything. She looked around frantically. No one seemed to have heard them so she took off running before someone came by.

* * *

Merlin let Scarlett lead him to wherever she wanted to go. He didn't care, he just wanted to be here for her, not that she was letting go of him. She held his hand in her hand tightly, almost too much so. They crossed guards and some of the people who had attended the feast who were departing. She never let go of him and never even spared them a second glance when they stood and gaped at her walking around holding hands with a servant, and Merlin suspected she did not care.

She took him to his tower. Inside she finally let go his hand. Merlin flexed his fingers a few times trying to get the circulation back. He then shut the door, and when he did he turned around to find Scarlett only inches away from him. She grabbed him and pushed him roughly against the door. She might have been a small girl but she was surprisingly powerful, and she had totally caught him off guard.

With a fierce passion she slammed him against the door and pressed her small body to his. Standing on her tiptoes her mouth sought his, molding itself perfectly. Merlin was unsure on what to do, push her back or wrap his arms around her...

But the decision was made for him; they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Scarlett let go of Merlin and whipped around. Gwaine sat at the dining table with a large grin on his face.

-"Oh, no don't stop because of me ..." He shuffled a deck of cards in his hands but kept his eyes on them.

Scarlett blushed and Merlin shifted awkwardly. Gwaine laughed at their reaction.

-"I take it the feast was ... exciting?" He teased. He had chosen not to attend, so he had no idea how accurate that statement was.

Scarlett sighed and sat in front of Gwaine.

-"It was a disaster." She proceeded to explain how Arthur had proposed.

-"I told you nothing good came from nobles ... it's not enough that we have to pay fealty to them and die for them, they also come between two people who obviously love each other." Gwaine let out a foul curse and gave Merlin a sympathetic look.

-"So what are you playing?" Scarlett asked eyeing the playing cards; it was obvious she had no intentions on talking on the subject anymore.

-"How about we play blackjack." Gwaine said picking up on the vibes Scarlett was sending out.

-"I don't know how to play."

Merlin took a seat in one of the bigger lounge chairs.

-"I am not sure we should play against him, he cheats."

Gwaine laughed and put his hand to his chest.

-"I would never!"

Everyone laughed and Gwaine proceeded to explain that the goal of the game was to reach twenty one or as close to it as possible without going over. Gwaine played a few rounds with her, showing her how to play before they started.

-"So what are we betting?"

-"Errr ... nothing it's just for fun." Merlin folded his cards and sighed having lost for the third time in a row.

-"But if we don't bet then what's the point of trying to win." She grinned.

There was something different about Scarlett in this moment. He didn't know what, she just was not herself. She seemed bolder, riskier. Even how she sat was different, she usually sat quietly, and tried to go unnoticed, but right now she stood straight up, her shoulders were back.

-"So what do you suggest Milady?" Gwaine returned her grin.

But she never looked at him; she kept her eyes on Merlin.

-"Well in my time, there is strip poker ... so I'm sure we can apply the same rules to blackjack."

Gwaine looked at Scarlett and Merlin and gave a hardy laugh, not seeming to catch the slip Scarlett just made about her own time.

-"I think that is more of a two player game, so I shall see what trouble I can find in the village." He stood and gave Merlin a hard slap to the back.

Scarlett still watched Merlin with a heated look; he knew he should tell her to go, that she was acting reckless. He was sure this had something to do with the nights events but he couldn't do it, he wanted her.

-"Come here." He commanded her.

She stood and walked slowly to his side and stopped inches from his right arm. He knew he should tell her to go, but he found himself reaching out and grabbing her wrist. He pulled her hard and let her fall onto his lap.

-"What are you doing?" She looked at him surprise. "Isn't this uncomfortable?" She squirmed in an attempt to get up, but he held tight as her wiggling rump incited a delicious agony in his groin. He moaned. "I knew it. I'm too heavy for—"

He cut her off with a kiss. Not a gentle peck this time, but a thorough, demanding kiss. For a second she stiffened, and then she melted, becoming limp in his arms. He invaded her mouth, exploring and tasting. She broke away from the kiss, gasped for air, then kissed him again. She was once again in her more aggressive mode, digging her fingers into his hair to pull him closer. She invaded his mouth and stroked his tongue. Her boldness made his groin swell and his heart pound with sudden urgency. He'd waited too long for this. He slipped his hands down her back until he found the long series of small buttons. He started the slow task of unbuttoning each, letting his long fingers graze across her skin. Her skin was warm and smooth, and her back arched when he pressed against the sweet curve of her spine.

He soon arrived at her bra strap and unhooked it. She continued to kiss him as he slipped his hands back up her arms and slowly lowered the straps to her dress and bra all at once. His hand migrated without hesitation to her breast. The bottom curves of her breasts were so soft and full. When he palmed one of her breasts and squeezed, she gasped, breaking the kiss. Her breath puffed softly against his cheek as he drew circles around her nipple. The tip hardened, and he rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned, her head falling back. Her neck was exposed; He nuzzled his face against her neck, inhaling her scent. He dragged his tongue along her carotid artery.

She shuddered.

-"Please," she breathed.

-"I will please you," he whispered in her ear, and then tickled it with his tongue. "All night long."

-"Yes." She let the straps falls lower of her dress and bra. She slipped off the bra and threw it on the floor.

He paused a moment to look at her breasts. The nipples pebbled and darkened before his eyes.

-"Bloody hell," he whispered. "You are so beautiful."

Her eyes glimmered with tears. "Merlin, I'm in love with you."

-"Scarlett." He kissed her briefly. "Sweetheart, I love you, too." He brushed a thumb over her hardened nipple. She drew in a sharp breath.

-"It feels so good. I can't think when you're—" She groaned when he took her nipple into his mouth.

-"Merlin." She sounded breathless. "We…we should talk before—" She shuddered when he flicked his tongue.

He suckled her and teased her relentlessly. He didn't want to talk, dammit. He knew this was madness, that they did need to talk about this evening, but he couldn't bring himself to face any of it, not right now. He released her nipple and smiled grimly at the distended blood red tip.

-"Merlin, wait a minute." She gasped when he took her other nipple into his mouth. "I—I should tell you I'm not going to marry Arthur, you know that right?"

-"Hmm." He continued to suckle. He knew that, he didn't expect her to go through with any of Uther's plans. He blew on her wet nipple. She shivered. He unfastened the top button of his pants.

-"Wait. You do also know am not just doing ... this because of what happened tonight ..." He paused with his hand on his third pant button.

-"Of course, I know that." The thought had actually never crossed his mind, until now.

-"I just want to make sure you know that." She bit her lip

-"Are you sure you are not trying to convince yourself?" He blinked and stiffened with indignation.

-"I - ..." She frowned, moving off his lap and sat on the chair beside him. "I don't love him, I love you."

Merlin stood and paced across the room. He'd never thought about this. He didn't doubt that that she loved him but this whole marriage had sprung up from nowhere. They didn't even know how Uther had come to the conclusion that Scarlett would bring anything to the Kingdom, he had said it would benefit the kingdom ... Did she somehow think if she wasn't a virgin anymore Arthur would call off the wedding? Not that Arthur wanted to marry Scarlett, Merlin knew that much. But maybe she saw it as a way out ... He grimaced.

-"Great," she muttered, taking his grimace for something else. She tugged her dress up and hastily slipped the straps back on. "I didn't realize you would find me so ..." But she didn't finish.

-"Scarlett—"

She rose to her feet, her face pale.

-"I can't believe this. Do you actually think I want to be with Arthur?"

-"I—I'm not sure that you are here for the right reasons."

-"Seriously?" She scoffed.

-"I don't wish to reject you. I just think that maybe you are thinking you can get out of this wedding if you weren't ..."

-"Oh my god! You think I want to have sex with you because am I virgin and somehow that is sacrilege in this time and I won't have to get married if am not a virgin anymore?"

Merlin shifted awkwardly.

-"That's just sick! I have had plenty of chances! I just wanted to wait for someone special ... for you!"

He started to feel like a real cad, he often forgot she was from another time, a time where sex was not the same. She strode toward the door, her breasts bouncing beneath her dress that she held up.

-"Don't let it worry you, okay? I'll just run down to the local pub and get rid of my virginity, maybe then you'll see I could care less about that, that it's you I want."

-"That's not funny." He winced.

She turned towards him, with fury glowing her in green eyes.

-"Who's being funny? I'm dead serious. With any luck, I can get the service for free."

-"You can't do this." His hands curled into fists.

-"Watch me." She turned back towards the door and resumed her walk. "I should be back in fifteen minutes or so, minus a hymen."

He dashed to the door.

-"Bloody hell, Scarlett. You think I'd let anyone else touch you?"

She shoved at his chest.

-"Go away! I hate you for thinking I am only here because of that stupid marriage announcement."

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the door. When she squirmed, he pressed his body against her, letting her feel his erection.

-"You love me, and don't worry. Your virginity will not be a problem for long."

Scarlett glared at him.

-"I'm not going to bed with you. I'm mad at you."

-"You'll get over it."

* * *

I tugged at my wrists, but he tightened his grip. When he attempted to kiss me, I turned my head so his mouth landed on my jaw. That didn't deter him. He nibbled a path along my neck, teasing me with his tongue. My skin tingled. It took all my concentration not to moan out loud.

-"You were begging me earlier," he whispered in my ear. He traced the contour of my ear with his tongue. My knees nearly buckled.

-"That was before I realized what a big…" I searched my mind for a good insult, but it was hard to think with him nuzzling my neck.

-"Yes. Big." He rubbed his erection against me.

I fought an urge to press back, to wrap my legs around him and pull him into my core. I ached with emptiness. But dammit, I was still mad at him. There was no way I was going to beg.

-"Maybe you didn't want too ... 'cause you're not up to the task." I said breathlessly.

-"Are you trying to insult me now?" He lifted his head from my neck.

-"You'll get over it." I smirked.

-"Undo my pants and see if I'm up to it." He released my wrists.

Now that I was free, I tried to move away from him, but he grasped my shoulders and kept me pinned to the door.

-"Go ahead. I dare you."

My cheeks burned with heat. Merlin knew I never backed down from a challenge.

-"Fine. Let's see what you're made of." Damn him. I fumbled with the buttons. "I should remind you that I'm thoroughly trained in fighting ... Arthur has been ..." I finished with the last button. "Working with me."

- "And I should remind you that whatever you do to me, I'm doing to you." He chuckled.

-"Damn. There goes my plan for the kitchen knife."

He growled deep in his throat, and it sent a quivering sensation through my belly. When I lifted my hand to find the waistband of his underwear, I accidentally brushed against a huge protuberance. He closed his eyes and moaned. I hooked a finger in the waistband of his white cotton briefs, close to his hip.

-"I can't seem to find it. It must be awfully small."

He snorted and slid my hand to the center. My finger bumped into something rock solid. My breath caught. He was so swollen, he was spilling out. He yanked his underwear down, and his penis slammed against my hand. I gulped. It was definitely up. And big. Too big. Good God. I winced.

-"This is going to hurt."

-"You'll get over it." His mouth twitched in humor.

-"Oh, really?" I wrapped my hand around him and squeezed.

-"Easy with that." He tried to pull my hand away, but I held tight. The jerking motion made him gasp. "Do you want me to embarrass myself on our first time?"

-"You'll get over it."

He arched a brow at me, and I smirked in return. He swooped me up into his arms and strode toward the bedroom. He suddenly grimaced as he entered his bedroom.

-"Bloody hell."

-"What? Am I too heavy for you?" I looked concerned.

-"No. My pants are falling off."

I laughed. He stopped by the side of the bed and smiled at me.

-"Does this mean you're no longer angry at me?"

-"My final judgment will be based purely on job performance." I gave him a sly look.

He snorted.

-"You're a virgin. How would you know a good job from a bad one?"

-"If you're done in five minutes, then roll over and start snoring, I'll be very angry."

His eyes twinkled.

-"You'll get over it."

I playfully punched him in the shoulder. He chuckled and dropped me on the bed. I propped myself up on my elbows, opening my mouth to complain when I noticed his pants had indeed fallen to his ankles and his erection was still…erect. He slipped his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. He unceremoniously yanked my dress and panties down my legs and threw them on the floor.

He stretched out on the bed beside me, and I moved to the center to make more room for him. My heart pounded in my ears. This was it. Maybe I should get under the blankets. I felt so exposed lying here. I glanced at him. He was propped up on one arm, looking at me.

-"Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

-"It seems right to me." He smiled.

My heart expanded in my chest. It was right. The man I loved was going to make love to me.

-"I'm so lucky I found you."

-"I'm the lucky one. I was lost until you found me."

I touched his face. He had shaved, and his cheeks were smooth.

-"I love you, Merlin."

-"I will love you forever." He kissed my brow.

Tears gathered in my eyes. I believed him. When his mouth met mine, I opened for him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sank into a slow, languid world of sweet sensation. I loved the gentle movement of his lips, the soft stroking of his tongue, and the way his fingers caressed my face and neck. I smoothed my hands down his back, enjoying the feel of his skin and his lean frame. The kiss continued in a leisurely fashion until I felt wonderfully relaxed. My fears melted away. I knew he would take it slow and easy. He was such a gentleman. He kissed a path to my neck. I shivered when he tickled me with his tongue. I gasped when his tongue dragged up my neck.

He licked me again, and I jolted. My fingers dug into his back. My thighs squeezed together. Suddenly I didn't want a gentleman anymore.

-"Merlin?"

He made a low growling sound in his throat that sent a shiver down my arms, prickling my skin with goose bumps. Without warning, he cupped me between the legs. I gasped. He pressed against me as he licked my neck again. I cried out. He applied pressure again.

-"You're already wet."

I whimpered. I didn't know how he'd made me so desperate so fast. He moved down to my feet.

-"Open your legs."

I let my knees sag open a bit, then gasped when he spread my feet wide. Sure they had done this before, but that was some time ago, and I did not get used to the fact of being totally naked and exposed.

-"What are you…?" I bit my lip. He was sitting between my legs, studying me. As embarrassed as I was, I still felt strangely turned on. My skin itched, desperate for him to touch me.

-"You are so lovely" he whispered.

I felt more moisture seeping from my core.

"Merlin, if you don't touch me, I'm going to scream."

He smiled. "You're going to scream anyway."

-"I'll get over it."

I jerked when his fingers traced the wet folds. He slowly inserted a finger inside me. I gripped the blankets in my fists. I was never going to last. It felt too damned good. He slipped two fingers inside and waggled them about. He stroked the inner walls while he fondled the highly sensitive nub. Tension sharpened inside me, ready to snap. Suddenly, his fingers were moving fast, and I was spiraling out of control. My whole body jolted. I screamed.

Moments later when I was still trying to catch my breath, I realized he'd shifted his position. He was now poised over me. He lowered himself onto his elbows.

-"Are you all right?"

I nodded, still breathless. His eyes glowered with passion.

-"Wrap your legs around me."

I did. I shuddered when I felt his thick shaft nudging.

-"I'll try to make it as painless as possible." He nuzzled my neck. When he kissed me and tickled me with his tongue, I felt a tingle in my core.

-"How do you do that?" I whispered.

He pushed into me, until he bumped into what had originated their argument. I felt a twinge of discomfort, he lifted his head from my neck and kept his eyes locked on mine.

-"Ready?" Beads of perspiration dotted his brow, I nodded and gently cupped his face with my hand. I stiffened with pain as he ripped through my barrier. He shouted, too, as he bowed his head. I froze. He was inside me ... I was no longer a virgin. The pain seeped away, and was soon replaced with a need for more. I slowly rocked my hips against him and sucked in a breath.

Merlin met my stare again and knew what I wanted, he dragged his erection out. He thrust back in.

-"I'm no' hurting you, am I?" He asked, his voice strangled.

-"No, it's—" I moaned when he rubbed himself against my clitoris.

-"You're so beautiful, so tight." He withdrew and pushed into me again. "And you're mine."

-"Yes." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his face all over. He quickened the pace, and once again I felt the delicious coiling sensation, driving me up and up toward a breaking point. I raised my hips to meet him, wanting him deeper and deeper inside me. He reared back onto his knees and lifted my hips to meet his. I gasped at the strength of his thrusts. The coil shattered inside me, and I screamed.

He continued his movements as I rode out the waves that followed and before I managed to come all the way down, he finally allowed himself to let go. As I still fluttered and pulsed around him, he followed the intoxicating feeling and pulled me close as the jolt shot through him, causing him to let out a low noise that didn't seem human as the world around us disappeared, and then it faded away. He collapsed against me, spent.

For several minutes we stayed tangled together, not saying anything. A chill ran across his skin, still covered in a sheen of sweat, and he loosened his arms from their locked position around my back. He moved his heavy head from my shoulder and in response I lifted mine from his. He slowly and reluctantly rolled off.

I pressed a hand to my chest as my breathing and heart rate finally slowed. "Oh God ..."

He moaned. I turned onto my side to face him.

-"Are you all right? ... You're not going to roll over and snore, are you?"

-"I don't snore." He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

I smiled back and he suddenly sat up.

-"Are you all right? Are you sore?" He fussed.

-"A little ... I will be fine."

He chuckled and climbed out of bed, finding his pant.

-"I'm going to pick up the clothing in the other room before Gaius gets back ... and lock my door." He kissed my brow and smiled. "Don't go away. We still have round two."

Once Merlin left I heard him shuffling around, then I heard the door open and shut, and the sound of Merlin talking, someone had just arrived in the tower. Getting up I tiptoed to the door and listened. I glanced back at the bed, at the wet spot on the blankets. There was some blood mixed in. Proof my virginity was gone.

It was a guard looking for Gaius, something had happened, a guard had been found, dead. But it would seem nothing was ever perfect, nothing in our lives could ever be simple, because once again things in Camelot were going awry and we had to go out and face the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I know some of you have been waiting for Merlin's and Scarlett's first time, so there you have it. :)_

_Next chapter promises lots of action with Morgana and we will find out more about Katherine's plans. Please review I love hearing from you._


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Merlin grabbed a shirt and pulled it on hastily as the warning bells were heard through Camelot. He rushed to where the guard had said he had found the body. When he got there Gaius and Arthur were already there, leaning over the body. Merlin stood back letting Gaius do his work.

-"The sentry must've been attacked at some point during the evening." Gaius said straightening up with something in his hand.

-"Who could've done this?" Arthur asked, his face was solemn.

Gaius handed Arthur the dagger that had been found in the victim. There was nothing special about the blade except for the bright red crest on the handle.

-"That is a sigil of the Bloodguard." Gaius said as Arthur took the dagger and examined carefully.

-"The Bloodguard?"

-"Warrior priests sworn to protect the high priestesses of the Old Religion."

-"Surely they were wiped out during the Great Purge."

-"Not all of them." Gaius shook his head.

-"So you believe there is a traitor in Camelot?"

-"It is possible, Sire. "

Arthur nodded and instructed two of the guards that stood by to take care of the body properly. He left with his head hanging low. Merlin felt a twinge of sadness for him. Arthur had enough to worry about. First he is roped into a marriage promise, and then his father started to go mad. Merlin saw no other explanations, Uther had not been himself for a few months, but everyone assumed it was the loss of Morgana that had caused it, but it would seem that it was not. The Prince of Camelot might soon have to bare even more responsibility on his young shoulders.

Gaius stayed with the guard's body a bit longer; he wanted to get a better look at the wound and the cause of death. Merlin bid him goodnight and he hurried back to his room, where Scarlett was waiting for him.

His lips curled into a smile thinking of her. His fiery vixen. She was his now as far as he was concern. She could call it old fashion or whatever she wanted. He had no intentions of letting her go now. He found himself running back to the tower and barging into the bedroom. A single candle flickered from the wind he caused when he opened the door. His eyes set on Scarlett's form, she was asleep in his bed, curled up with the blankets all wrapped up around her. Her wild hair splayed on his pillows.

He approached careful to not wake her up, avoiding the spots where the floor creaked. He slipped his shirt and pants off, leaving his briefs on. He was about to lay down but his eyes set on a small spot of blood on the bed, he felt a twinge of pain tug at his heart. What was he thinking? He was just a poor servant living with his guardian; everything he had could fit in a small leather bag. He had nothing. He was nothing.

He tried to picture this better world that Kilgharrah spoke of. One where people with magic would live in prosperity with non-magical ones. One where he could be himself, where he could possibly be successful and be someone ... but that world was far away, if at all.

He pushed those sad thoughts from his head and stretched out next to Scarlett. She stirred and rolled over facing him.

-"Merlin?" She said groggily.

-"It's me sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you."

She scooted closer to him and put her head on his chest. He gathered her close and relished in the warmth she brought with her. Kissing the top of her head, he chose not to say anything on what happened and let her sleep. He knew that the murder of the guard would disturb her, especially since it seemed the murder had been done by someone who was linked to magic.

* * *

Morning came all too soon if you asked me. I stretched and winced slightly. I was slightly sore in new locations this morning, but it was a good hurt. I chuckled at my joke and sat up. Merlin had already left. I felt bad that he had to work so hard all the time. He woke up at dawn every morning except Sundays and didn't get a break until late at night. On top of it he had been up extra late last night because of something that had happened.

I did faintly remember him coming back, but I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not.

Getting up I went to his wardrobe. A few months ago I had started keeping a few pieces of clothes in his wardrobe in case I stayed for the night and I was glad I had done it now. I couldn't be seen going back to my room in last night's evening gown. I slipped off the shirt of Merlin's I had taken after he left and neatly folded it. I dressed in the simple purple dress and hurried out of the room.

No one was in the tower at all; Gaius must have been out on a call or something. I went to the stove hoping there was something there made, but I had no such luck. This is one thing I really hated, there was no such thing as grabbing a quick bite to eat here, well unless I went to the royal kitchen. I sighed and left the tower to go in search of some food, I was famished. I strolled down the halls slowly heading to the kitchen, feeling a joy and happiness that was quite wonderful. Even after everything that happened yesterday, I was ... content.

-"Excuse me, Milady?" A guard stopped me.

-"Yes?" I smiled.

-"The King requested everyone to attend court today." He informed me.

I nodded and took a right at the next turn, the throne room was right around the corner, I guess breakfast would have to wait. The doors were open and I tried to sneak in unnoticed, but in my infinite grace I tripped over one of the guards halberds. I thankfully didn't fall, but because I always have the worse luck, the guard dropped his halberd with a loud crash. Everyone turned their heads towards me.

-"Sorry ..." I mumbled embarrassed, "Sorry." I bent to pick up the weapon at the same time as the guard, causing us to bump heads. He cast me an annoyed look and grabbed his halberd and resumed his position. I looked around the room feeling mortified. Everyone stared, I found Merlin who was smiling from ear to ear. My face was bright red from embarrassment and I shrunk into the back row of people.

Uther sat in his throne and after a few moments he turned his gaze back onto Arthur, motioning for him to continue. Uther looked alright this morning; he showed no traces of last night's incident.

-"We've had reports that mercenaries are streaming into Cenred's kingdom." Arthur stood in front of the King.

-"Do we know why?"

-"There are rumors that Cenred is amassing an army. I think we should send a patrol out to assess the situation."

Arthur waited for a response, but Uther's eyes were set on the arch of the door. He was looking pasted Arthur.

-"Father?"

Arthur turned to see what his father's staring at, and so did everyone in the court, I did as well and saw nothing there. The court looked back at Uther.

* * *

Uther had listened to his son tell him about reports of activity from Cenred's kingdom. He had a lot of business to attend to today. But as Arthur was giving his report a small child had appeared at the large double doors.

Uther could see a small boy standing in the council room; he was dripping water all over the floor. The little boy was so pale; he looked like he had drowned. Uther stood up and pointed at the boy.

-"Leave me alone ... Get out of here." He yelled, recalling seeing his wife, Ygraine last night.

-"Father, will you..." Arthur looked back at where Uther was pointing but saw nothing, and was starting to get distress.

-"I said get out! Get out! I'll have you hanged!" Uther screamed louder. He stood and looked around in a panic, why was no one getting rid of this child?

Arthur cast a look at Sir Leon; they both hurried to Uther's side and restrained him. Uther started to struggle and try to free himself as they dragged him from the room.

-"You hanged! You...! You...!" He pointed at the empty spot in the room.

* * *

Merlin, Gaius and I hurried to the tower. Gaius was fetching something to calm Uther down again.

-"There must be some explanation." Merlin asked breathlessly.

Gaius rummaged through his shelves of potions.

-"During the great purge, Uther drowned many he suspected of sorcery. And some, God help them, were children, killed for the magic they were born with. Maybe his conscience is playing tricks on him. Whatever it is, we can no longer hide this. A king's hold on his people's a very fragile thing, Merlin. If they start to lose faith in him, I fear for Camelot."

-"Why ... How could anyone be so cruel?" I asked feeling sick to my stomach. I could not imagine looking at a small innocent child and putting them to death.

-"Uther has not always been so cruel ... that has only happened because of his grief."

Merlin furrowed his brow.

-"For Ygraine?"

-"Yes ... " Gaius squinted at several vials in his hand, trying to read the small labels. "This must not leave this room ... you must never tell Arthur." He turned towards Merlin and me giving us a stern look. "Uther and Ygraine had tried for years to have a child ... The queen simply never carried a child past the first four months of pregnancy." Gaius shook his head sadly, recalling the events. "Uther was desperate for a heir, so he went to the high priestess of the Old Religion, he asked her for help."

-"Uther used magic?" I said shocked.

-"Yes, but the high priestess warned him, all magic comes with a price. The bigger the magic the higher the price." He cast his eyes on Merlin as if he should know this. Merlin gave a quick nod.

-"So are you saying ... Arthur ...?"

-"Arthur was born of magic." Gaius finished.

-"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. Gaius nodded seeming to understand my shook. "But how does magic come with a price, I don't understand, I do magic all the time, so does Merlin and neither one of us have paid anything."

-"That's because you two are different. You are magic! You have done magic since you could walk those simple tricks like a basic healing spell is nothing. It consumes energy around you, but you are both so used to it you cannot possibly notice it. But for anyone else that practices magic a simple spell drains you makes you tired. When you start to play with magic that has to do with life and death ..."

-"To give a life, a life must be taken." Merlin said tightly, "to balance things."

Gaius nodded. I wasn't to sure what had happened but something had where Merlin had obviously learned this lesson the hard way. I found this slightly disturbing, that Merlin was powerful enough to give and take life?

-"When Arthur was born, he was a life that was given ..."

-"Yes, and Ygraine was the life taken. Since that day Uther declared war on magic, which is when the Great Purge started."

-"But Uther knew a life would be taken!" I said outraged.

-"Yes he did, but he didn't think it would be him or his wife's ..."

Gaius put a few vials in a bag and hurried back out of the room.

-"Scarlett, come with me." He called out.

I gave Merlin a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to catch up to Gaius. My mind was still reeling from all this. Uther sure was a man of many secrets. He had a secret daughter; a son born by magic ... it was no wonder the man was going insane. Anyone keeping so many ugly secrets was bound to go mad at some point.

The rest of the afternoon I spent it in Uther's room with Gaius. He showed me so much about sedative herbs and how to calm a patient down that was agitated. As Uther peacefully slept Gaius took this time to sit.

-"You are a natural at healing." Gaius smiled at me.

-"I think it's just because my ... you know ... " I whispered, "gift," I looked around quickly. "Is healing ..."

-"I am sure some of it is because of that, but there is more to it than just magic ... it's about caring for a person, seeing the value in the life even when it someone you don't particularly like."

We both were silent for a few minutes while I mulled that over in my head.

-"Gaius ... " I hesitate and gave him a side glance, "Should I ... Do you think I should use magic to heal Uther?"

-"No." Gaius said firmly. "Magic is a great thing, but it is not a replacement for science. Uther's madness is the result of his own doing I am afraid ... I do not think using magic on him would be a good idea."

I nodded.

The next couple of days were a bit of a blur. Gaius and I slept in shifts, someone was always with Uther. He had a few moments where he was lucid, but the rest of the time he was awake he ranted and rambled about ghosts that he would see or apparitions of small children that he had drowned. During those tantrums he would throw things at those ghosts haunting him, scream, yell and curse at them. He often got physical and I or Gaius had to get the assistances of the guards to restrain him.

When he was not awake, his sleep was fitful. He tossed and turned and often mumbled. His brow often was covered with sweat as if he were plagued with constant nightmares.

On the second evening of my vigil, Arthur came in to see his father. He walked in a little unsure, as if he were afraid of what he might find. I was by the bed; while Uther slept I blotted his forehead with a cloth to wipe his brow. It seemed to sooth him, just the simple touch. He sometimes leaned into my touch and called me by his wife's name, Ygraine.

-"How is he?" He walked next to me and looked down at Uther who had latched onto my hand with his and refuse to let go.

-"Resting ... Gaius gave him a new sleeping elixir, he is hoping this gets him into a deeper sleep, maybe then his visions will go away..." I trailed off. I was from 2013, I knew nothing about medicine but I did know that this was probably some form of dementia, it would not go away and only get worse as time went on.

Arthur nodded; his eyes were on his father. I wanted to give him a minute alone; I tried to tug my hand free from the King's grip.

-"You are very good to him." Arthur gave me a weak smile and helped me get my hand back.

-"No one deserves to suffer madness like he this, no matter what I or anyone thinks of them." I found I meant those words too. I cast Arthur a side glance, "I will give you a few minutes ..."

But Arthur grabbed my arm.

-"No, please stay."

I nodded and moved aside a little to give him some room. Arthur stood still for a while, just watching his father. The room was so still and quiet, the only noise was the fire crackling in the fireplace. After what seemed like an eternity I finally moved and put my hand softly on Arthur's shoulder. He quickly wiped his eyes and sniffled. My heart broke for him. Underneath the brave warrior was just a small boy that was watching his father slowly wither away.

He then turned towards me; his eyes were glassy and red.

-"Please come with me, we need to talk." His voice cracked slightly, he cleared his throat.

I nodded unable to say no. I told the guards I would be back soon, to please just keep an eye on Uther. We walked to his room on the next floor, but as we came into his chambers we were surprise to find Gaius sitting.

-"Sire, I was hoping we could have a word." He looked at me then Arthur.

-"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Scarlett as well." Arthur unbuckled his belt, which held his sword and he dropped it loudly on the table.

-"How are you, Sire?" Gaius was watching Arthur carefully.

-"It's not me who's sick." Arthur shrugged and walked to his window.

-"It can't be easy to see your father this way."

-"No. He's always been so strong ... He lifted his kingdom from its knees, Gaius. To see him now..." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose.

-"I am sure that, over time, he will recover. But until then, we have to make plans, Arthur. We need you to assume control." I could tell Gaius was picking his words very carefully.

-"That's ridiculous." Arthur turned towards Gaius.

-"Camelot needs a leader. It falls to you. You must fulfill your role as regent. This is not just me talking. Members of the court have spoken."

-"So now you've taken to whispering behind my back. What kind of treason is this?" Arthur raised his voice angrily.

-"It's for the good of the kingdom." Gaius soothed.

-"I'm not going to usurp my father."

I quietly watched the exchange between both men.

-"The palace is awash with rumors. The people are restless."

-"I swore allegiance to my King, and as long as there is breath in his body, it is my duty to uphold that." Arthur's fists balled up tightly.

-"Arthur, please." Gaius pleaded.

-"You are giving up on my father. That is something I will never do."

It was obvious by Arthur's tone that the conversation was over. Gaius sighed and gave me a nod, I knew he wanted me to talk to Arthur, make him see that he needed to take responsibility. The politics of this time was different but I had been here for almost a year now. I knew that if a King was not able to rule, the people would start to worry and lose faith in their ruler, it was also when the enemies of the kingdom would see this as a weakness. Gaius left quickly and I was left alone with Arthur.

I nervously picked at my nails as I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Arthur poured himself some water and held up the pitcher offering me some but I shook my head no. After taking a long drink he put his cup down and sat on his bed. He looked so lost and dejected.

-"I don't want this wedding business to come between our friendship."

-"I don't either ..."

-"You know I love you, but not ... not like that ... you are my friend, and now we can barely look at each other." As he said this his eyes cast down to his hands as he played with his ring on his index finger.

I gave him a sympathetic smile and took a seat next to him.

-"I know; now it's all awkward ... but I don't want to marry you."

-"I don't either, Scarlet ... I don't either." He sighed loudly. "No matter what happens with my father, I will not let it happen; you must trust me in that." Arthur turned towards me and took my hands. "Merlin is the worse servant I have ever seen" He chuckled sadly "... but he is ... the closes thing I have to a true friend, and I value him and you, and I want to see you both together."

I gave him a wide smile and launched myself into his arms for a hug, but he was not expecting me to do something like that, and he went flying backwards, causing me to land on his chest.

We both found ourselves laughing and holding on to each other, all previous tensions melting away.

* * *

Gaius had told Merlin to go clean up Uther's room of all the empty vials that were left there; he needed them back to make fresh elixirs.

Merlin went to the King's room and picked up a few bottles on Uther's bureau. He glanced at Uther and saw his blankets were all a skewed, so pulled up the blankets to cover the king.

As he did so Merlin heard something dripping under the bed. He furrowed his brow and got on his knees; he looked under the bed and saw some dark goo on the floor. He stuck his finger in it and rubbed them together, he had no idea what this was, and it was very thick almost like very wet mud. Suddenly he heard someone approach and in a panic he slipped under the bed, but while doing this his head bumped into something.

Merlin quickly whipped his head around to come face to face with a giant root, dangling under Uther's bed. The footsteps entered the room and Merlin glanced over, seeing fancy boots, he knew exactly who they belonged too.

Morgana.

Morgana bent down and reached under the bed without looking, Merlin scooted quickly out of the way and watched her hand pull off the root and she quickly exited. As she left Merlin scooted out and followed her. He followed her outside the palace and through the large gates. She kept walking through the forest with Merlin close behind her.

As he followed his mind was unable to help wander. He had had such hopes that Morgana had changed ... that she had seen that using her magic for evil was not the answer to winning. He could understand why she hated Uther ... the man was her father. But trying to kill him did not make it right, it just made her as bad as he was. Every day Merlin did something kind for Uther, but it was not for him, it was for Arthur and the people of Camelot ... every person out there that had magic. He did it for them, in hopes that Arthur would be a better king.

Scarlett understood this; she had been taking care of Uther since he had started his delusions. The madness that was caused by Morgana.

Suddenly Morgana stopped walking. Merlin stopped short and ducked down in the nearest bush. She had stopped near a cave and a large clearing. She waited for a few moments looking around until out of nowhere Damon appeared. Although looks were deceiving, he had run with vampire speed to Morgana's side. Thinking of it, Merlin had not seen Damon since the night of the feast.

-"Damon. You made it." Morgana said.

Merlin moved in closer to get a better look.

-"Did you doubt I would?"

-"... I wasn't sure ... after what you have done in Camelot and then just left ..."

-"I told you I had ... things to take care of ... so where is the mighty leader anyway?"

-"Right here." A new voice came from the way of the cave.

Merlin squinted to get a better look; it was hard to tell who this was in the dark. The voice did not sound familiar.

-"How goes things in Camelot?" The stranger's silky voice asked.

-"Rumors are spreading like wildfire, when your army will march Cenred, it will find a kingdom without a leader." Morgana smiled.

Cenred? This was King Cenred? Morgana and Damon were here talking like old friends with a king that we were at war with!

-"Finally we are ready." Cenred clapped his hands together.

-"Not quite. Merlin suspects me." Morgana said sternly.

Merlin stiffened and shrunk back as far as he could.

-"Has he told Arthur?" Damon asked.

-"Not yet, but he will."

-"Well, whoever this Merlin is ... we must stop him." Cenred said.

-"That will not be difficult."

-"Why?"

-"Because he's already here." Morgana yelled and turned in the direction that Merlin was hiding.

Damon and Cenred walked past her and were headed right for him. Merlin stood and came out of hiding.

-"Did you really think I was that stupid, Merlin?" She smirked.

Merlin took off running in the other direction but it was useless, with a vampire there he was caught in a matter of seconds. Damon grabbed him roughly by the arm.

-"You should have stayed at the castle." He whispered to him, almost sympathetic like. Merlin then felt a hard blow to the head and darkness taking over.

Merlin woke up much later, he tried to move but found he was bound in chains. He didn't move and stayed still for a moment, he heard people talking and tried to focus on what they were saying.

-"I have the cup of life. When I get back to my kingdom I shall have my warriors use it, and then we will march on Camelot."

-"Good, then this charade can be over with." Morgana said her voice full of venom.

Merlin felt his heart sink ... the cup of life ... but he thought it was destroyed ... He wiggled slightly, trying to loosen the chains somehow. The chain was wrapped all around his body, from his shoulders down to his waist, his arms stuck to his sides. A pair of feet appeared in his line of sight.

-"You intrigue me, Merlin." Cenred motioned with his head and Damon picked him up and set him down onto his knees. Cenred slowly walked around him, "Why does a lowly servant continue to risk everything for Arthur and for Camelot?" He paused for a moment, but Merlin had no intentions on answering. "You know the answer, but you're not telling me. Why? ... Come on. Time and again you put your life on the line. There must be a reason."

-"I believe in a fair and just land." Merlin lifted his head up to Cenred proudly.

-"And you think Arthur will give you that?" He asked amused.

-"I know it." He said unwaveringly.

-"And then what? ... You think you'll be recognized, Merlin? Is that it? All this so, one day, you can be a serving boy to the King...? " Cenred stopped walking around and stood in front of Merlin, looking down at him. "No. There's something more. Something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

-"I told you." Merlin felt so dizzy.

-"Well, you can take your secret to your grave." He looked at Morgana, and nodded to her.

She walked to him and put her hand up, her eyes glowed amber for a brief moment.

-"_Weorc untoworpenlic."_

Merlin's chains glowed brightly like candlelight and then tightened magically.

-"You chose to poison me Merlin. You will regret that." She smiled maliciously.

Morgana, Cenred and Damon all turned and left, but not before Damon turned and cast him a regretful look for a brief moment.

* * *

In the morning Gaius hurried to Merlin's room to wake him.

-"Merlin. You're going to be la..." Gaius opened Merlin's door, but Merlin's bed hasn't been slept in.

Gaius knew Merlin was not one to make his bed - ever. He only knew this because Scarlett in her infinite kindness always came here to clean up after the boy. He'd told her a hundred times to leave it for him, but she told him he did enough around here. Gaius hurried to Scarlett's chambers and knocked on her door, with no answer. He cracked the door and saw no one was here. He then went to Morgana's room. He knocked and Guinevere let him in.

-"Have you seen Merlin?"

-"Not since yesterday." She shook her head.

-"Is there a problem?" Morgana came around her changing screen.

-"I'm not sure." Gaius furrowed his brow.

-"What is it?" Morgana asked concerned.

-"Merlin didn't come home last night."

-"That's not like him."

-"No." Gaius shook his head and left the room quite troubled.

-"Have you asked Scarlett?' Gwen asked.

-"I could not find her either."

-"I believe I heard her in Arthur's room this morning." Morgana tried to hide a smirk, as Gaius and Guinevere looked at each other.

* * *

Arthur and I had spent the night together. Talking that is. Arthur had told me how he had never known his mother, how it was to grow up without her, without knowing anything about her because Uther refused to speak of her. I told him it was the same for me, which my father never talked about my mother, how he had started to mistreat me when I reached my teen years. I omitted the fact that Morgause was my mother ... I could never tell him that ... I couldn't even bring myself to tell Merlin.

We talked until we both just fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. I was glad we had talked so candidly. Well almost ... he still had no idea I had magic or that I was from the future, but some things were better left unsaid probably.

Arthur quickly changed.

-"I cannot believe I am late for training." He mumbled, strapping on his sword to his waist. "Where the hell is Merlin?"

-"I'm not sure." It was not usual for Merlin to be late.

I was about to leave the room, to go change and look for Merlin when a knock came to the door.

-"Come in." Arthur called; he had his shirt off, in the process of changing it.

Gwen walked in and looked at Arthur shirtless and then at me.

-"Oh ... I'm sorry ... I didn't know ..." She quickly went for the door.

-"It's alright Gwen, I was just leaving," I looked down at my dress;" need to change."

She eyed me suspiciously.

-"Merlin is missing." She said, her tone was cool.

-"What do you mean missing?"

-"Gaius said he never came home last night." She refused to meet my eyes.

I rushed out of the room and ran to go find Gaius. I didn't have to look long.

-"Where is Merlin, he's missing?" My voice was panicked.

-"Calm yourself Scarlett. I am sure he will be back ..." But he didn't sound so sure.

-"What if he doesn't ..."

-"Let's just give him a few hours." He patted me on the arm.

I watched Gaius walk to go check on Uther. I took a few calming breath, trying to calm my racing heart but I could not get it to stop fluttering, it didn't feel like everything would be alright ... I stood in the middle of the corridor as I felt a shiver run down my spine. I whipped around and found Damon standing right behind me.

-"Scarlett ... can we talk?" He looked disturbed.

I nodded and took him to my room.

* * *

Cenred rode back to his kingdom with haste, he was beyond giddy to get this started, soon Camelot would fall and he would be known as the fiercest king to have lived, that he brought the mighty kingdom of Camelot to its knees, and he will be able to enjoy that for an eternity, thanks to his new alliance with Katherine. He didn't quite understand how a vampire had travelled through time, or how she had magic, but none of it mattered, she would help him achieve his goals.

As he arrived to his kingdom, his army had gathered. He smiled proudly at the numbers he had amassed. More than ten thousand warriors willing to fight for his glory. He stepped up on the balcony. Katherine had been waiting with him, with the cup of life in front of her.

Ah the cup of life ... he had searched for it ... well, for what seemed like an eternity now. He had found it in a cave on his land, being protected by druids. The cup had been under his nose this whole time. But now he had it, and with this cup ... he would do great things.

Cenred nodded to Katherine.

-"We are ready."

She nodded and picked up the cup of life and lifted it for everyone to see.

Just being near the cup you couldn't help but feel its power. The cup was made of pure gold. The cup of Life was a magical chalice, blessed by many years of powerful sorcery. If water was drunk from the Cup, the drinker would survive death. However another life must be given in return, in order that balance of the world is restored. The Cup of Life has another use: it can give any person the gift of immortality. This can be done by placing a drop of a person's blood into the cup.

Cenred stood tall and addressed his troops.

-"Loyal friends, our time is at hand. From today no sword will make you fall, no spear will stop you short. Your blood will not be spilled in vain, but in victory. You march with the mightiest weapon of them all: immortality."

The men cheered, raising their swords to their future glory.

Katherine said some words in a low tone and all the warriors lined up. She cut each soldier's hand and poured the blood into the Cup.

Hours later the ritual was done and the cup was filled. Now Cenred and Katherine watched their new immortal army depart, marching towards Camelot.

-"Magnificent, aren't they? My army of immortals."

-"Your army?" Katherine quirked her elegant eyebrow.

-"Well, they are my men."

-"Correction: they were your men. It is I that made them immortal. They are bound to me now." She didn't turn to Cenred, she simply gazed put at the troops marching.

-"Do not think for one moment that you can cross me, My Lady." He sneered.

-"Cross you...? Never." She waved to the soldier in the room, he lifted his sword.

-"What are you doing?" Cenred drew his sword and slowly backup from the soldier.

-"Have I not always been honest with you, Cenred?" She smirked.

-"Stop. Stop, you answer to me not to her." He addressed the soldier, but he was ignored.

Cenred ran his sword through the soldier, but the man did not flinch or fall.

-"Katherine ... Katherine, make him stop. Make him stop!" Cenred yelled.

The soldier disarmed Cenred and knocked him to the floor.

-"The thing is Cenred ..." Katherine strolled over near Cenred as he looked up at the soldier with its sword to him. "I don't need you anymore. I needed a way into Camelot, you gave me that. Now I am done with you."

-"But ... but, you promised to make me a vampire!" He cried.

-"And you believed me?" She laughed. "I came here with one goal, to make Damon and Stefan Salvatore life miserable. I could care less about the rest of these people here."

-"Just please ... tell me, how - how do you have magic?"

Katherine bent down, her lips curled into a cruel smile.

-"Let's just say I met an old friend of yours, and she was kind enough to bond herself to me." Katherine held up her hand showing a scar on the inside of her hand.

She straightened up, and the soldier raises his sword.

-"Now you know my secret ..."

-"Katherine, please...!" The soldier stabbed his sword through Cenred.

Katherine walked back to the window and watched the ten thousand immortal men march towards Camelot. She smiled.

The night that she had followed Damon into the woods and he had performed that ritual with that witch, Scarlett ... She could not believe her eyes. Katherine Pierce had been made a vampire eight hundred years ago, well eight hundred from the date she was previously in. The witches and warlocks that could be linked too were a mere rumor when she was turned. There were very few left, all hunted into extinction.

But somehow her Damon had found one living, she had always known he was a crafty one, and determined when he wanted something, he would find a way to get it. That is when she started to look into this Scarlett ... she was a hard one to find information on, so she went to the source, the witch Trish. After eight hundred years she had picked up a trick or two, and she was one powerful vampire. When she met Trish up close she knew this woman was hiding something, she smelled different. Sure enough the woman turned out to be none other than Scarlett's mother and a powerful sorceress from Camelot.

Who would have thought dear old Damon and Stefan would find themselves tangled into the affairs of Camelot? Now she could finally mess with them properly. Well, not both of them.

She wanted Stefan. She loved Stefan. It had always been Stefan. Damon had just been a ...distraction. Her lips curled into a smile, a fun distraction. But Stefan held her heart. He had treated her like a lady, loved her ... until he found out what she was, and then she had to compel those things from him.

Now she wanted him back. She didn't care what it took. As for Damon … He would suffer. She would rip apart his world and take everything he loved and slowly kill them in front of him, and then she would kill him. He would think twice about trying to imprison her again!

* * *

The sun rose and Merlin was still trying to get himself free. Cenred, Morgana and Damon had all left hours ago. The chains were just too powerful for him.

-"_Abrecap benda." _Merlin's eyes glowed amber.

The chains glowed a bright yellow, but didn't break.

_-"__Abrecap benda_!" He said more firmly.

The chains glowed again even brighter, but still didn't break. Merlin took a breath and decided to try a new spell.

_-"Irenfaestnunga onlucap me!" _He growled in a low tone full of authority.

The chains glowed, but Merlin's attempts to free himself failed once again. Just then Merlin heard a very low hissing sound; he twisted his head and spotted fifty giant scorpions approaching. He gulped loudly and looked down at his chains again.

_-"Min strangest might hate pe tospringan!"_

The chains glowed, but again, nothing happened. The giant Scorpions were the size of a brown bear, they were huge and extremely poisonous. They had formed a circle and drew in closer. Merlin looked around starting to feel the panic rise in him. He quickly stamped it down. He watched the Scorpions at his back get closer, his eyes glowed amber.

_-"Awendap eft wansaeliga neatu!" _He bellowed, struggling against the chains.

Merlin's spells fended off a couple scorpions, launching them through the air, but he was no match for this many of them, one stabbed him in the back with its giant stinger. Merlin howled in pain and threw the scorpion that stabbed him with a flash of his eyes. Without thinking Merlin lifted his head to the sky and with an animal like growl he called to his only friend that could possibly hear him right now.

-"_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"_

The scorpions continued to approach Merlin. Just as The Great Dragon arrived and with a deep breath he blew fire towards the scorpions that were getting too close. Kilgharrah then picked up Merlin with its large claws. The scorpions poison was taking hold and Merlin fainted as he was being lifted off the ground.

* * *

**Translation:**

**_Weorc untoworpenlic:_** Inviolable suffering!

_**Abrecap benda**: _Break the chains.

_**Irenfaestnunga onlucap me:** Iron fastenings, release me!_

___**Min strangest might hate pe tospringan:** Make my fierce power strong to open you!_

___**Awendap eft wansaeliga neatu!: **Avert back the terrible beasts._

_____**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes:** O dragon, permit the appeal for an audience to speak here, fierce, wise-minded one._

**_____Thank you so much for reading. I would really appreciate a review, even a short one from you, tell me what you all think :)_**


	38. Chapter 38

**I struggled with this chapter. It was a little hard for a few reasons, it has a lot of emotion in it. This chapter also takes place over several days and it was a little hard to have it make sense, so I hope its alright. **

_I have another story, feel free to pop on over and take a peek. Its a cute, comedy/romance/supernatural story :) Just click on my profile and you'll see it. "Waking up hitched to Zak Bagans"_

_Final little note, from this chapter on I plan on naming my chapters, something I have never done. Its more of a personal challenge then anything really. (I am terrible at short catchy phrases so this will help me work my brain lol.)_

**Chapter 38**

**The walls came crumbling down...**

As we reached my room, Damon shut the door but he didn't turn around, he kept his back to me. His shoulders were hunched over, he hung his head low. I couldn't help but feel sympathy towards him. I stood quietly and waited, I didn't dare move, seeing him this way was not something I was used too.

-"What's wrong Damon?" I finally asked.

He turned around but didn't look at me.

-"How did we end up here?" He furrowed his brow.

-"What do you mean?"

He shook his head dismissing his previous question. He slowly crept towards me, his featured had changed, and they were hard and threatening. In a matter of seconds he had done a one eighty, and he no longer looked like the vulnerable man, but the menacing vampire that he was.

-"I can smell him all over you!" He growled as he stopped inched from me, he grabbed my upper arms tightly.

I flinched at his sudden change of mood. His face was dark and he looked so conflicted. He gave me the sadness smile that made my heart squeeze.

-"But it doesn't matter ... because I lost you, long ago, didn't I?" He loosened his grip on my arms.

I had no idea what was going on with him, maybe Uther's madness was contagious?

-"Damon ... " But I had no words. Nothing seemed good or right enough.

His beautiful eyes got a faraway look in them.

-"Do you remember that day we spent by the waterfalls in Mystic Falls?" He closed his eyes briefly.

-"Yes ... it seems like a lifetime ago though ..." I replied softly.

-"I knew after I kissed you ... that I would lose you, that as much as I wanted to keep you ..."

Damon dropped his hands from my arms. He looked so dejected; I had never seen anyone so ... lost. But an old saying crept into my mind ... when an animal is lost or hurt that is when they are the most dangerous ... I ignored the nagging voice in the back of my mind telling me to get out and I very carefully lifted my hands to his face and cupped his cheeks.

-"You are better than this Damon, better then Morgana ... you don't have to do this."

For a moment he leaned into my touch, but he soon shrugged away from it and moved back.

-"I'm a vampire Scarlett! I do bad things! That is who I am." He said tightly.

-"You don't have too! Can't you see that? You are just doing what you think people expect from you."

-"No, this is who I am." He yelled.

-"What the hell has Morgana done to you? " I countered harshly.

-"She hasn't done a damn thing!" He turned towards me; his eyes were blazing in anger. "She is our ticket home Scarlett. I am just making sure she lives long enough ..."

-"And I suppose you sleeping with her is just what? A perk to the job?" I regretted those words as soon as they came flying out of my mouth.

Damon smiled maliciously.

-"Jealous?"

-"Of course not!" I scoffed. "But if you love her, admit it! Don't hide behind that going home crap."

Damon took slow steps towards me, still smiling cruelly.

-"So says the girl that gave her virginity to some guy that could be her ancestor!"

-"Shut up!"

-"What's wrong Scarlett, he wasn't as good as you thought and now you want a real man?"

He stopped inches from me again, looming down at me. His cruel words cut me deep. I had no romantic feelings for Damon. Not anymore. I thought I did, but everything he did, everything he said, made me hate him more and more.

-"Go to hell Damon." I felt myself shaking from anger. "Get out ... just get the hell out of my room!"

He frowned, once again a flicker of emotion past through his eyes.

-"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for... I didn't come here to fight with you."

-"Then why did you come here?"

-"I just ... I had to tell you something ..."

I closed my eyes briefly and took a few breathes. When I reopened my eyes Damon was staring at me with concern.

-"I know you think you love him Scarlett ... I feel that ... and it kills me." He slammed his fist into his chest over his heart and wavered on his feet. "But how can you love someone you keep secrets from? Does he know Morgause is your mother?"

I deterred my eyes from him, refusing to answer the question.

-"I see ..." My reaction was enough of an answer for him. "Since you haven't told him, you must know it's because you don't think he can look past that..."

-"I just ... haven't had a chance ..." I said in a small voice.

Damon shook his head sadly.

-"I know you are not like her. If that's what you are afraid of."

I didn't want to go there, not right now and not with Damon of all people.

-"Please just go Damon ..." I begged.

He nodded and started to reach for the door behind me, but he stopped and stood in front of me again with a determined look on his face.

-"I ... I have to tell you this before I go, just once, please, you just need to hear it ... "

I watched him carefully. He seemed to be struggling on the inside. He took my hands, his hands felt cold and clammy.

-"I love you ... and it's because I love you ... that I can't be selfish with you." He cupped my cheek tenderly, like he used too, before all this, "I don't deserve you, but Merlin does, he makes you happy, he doesn't do ... what I do."

He leaned in and pressed his forehead to mine, just for a moment. He moved back and softly kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, but seconds later he was gone ... he simply disappeared. Leaving me alone and with a million questions and emotions swirling inside me.

* * *

Merlin woke up feeling groggy, his vision was cloudy and the whole world was spinning. He tried to sit up from the hard ground but he couldn't get his arms to move so he could lift himself up. He slowly moved his head to focus on Kilgharrah who was gazing down at him.

-"I didn't think you'd answer my call." He said weakly.

-"Merlin, I could not resist a dragonlord, even if I wanted to."

-"I'm grateful, thank you." He tried again to sit up, but his whole body felt like it was on fire.

-"Lie still."

-"Ow. What hurts?" He groaned. His whole body ached and he couldn't pinpoint where the pain was originating from.

-"The serket's poison is powerful. I have given you an enchantment that will help you heal, but it will take time." Kilgharrah watched Merlin carefully as he still persistently tried to get up.

Merlin tried to concentrate on what the Great Dragon was telling him but his head felt so cloudy, he couldn't think, his body ached so much ... He closed his eyes for a moment, and fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

I eventually found myself wandering to the tower. I just felt ... off today. It was hard to explain but I felt tired, my head was pounding, and I just felt gross. I'd swear it was almost that time of the month with how terrible I was feeling.

When I came in, Gaius was as per usual hard at work. That man never took a break. Seeing me come in, I must have looked just about like I felt, awful. Because Gaius's face fell, he put down the small vial he was mixing and rushed to my side.

-"Scarlett, you look ill, what's wrong child?" He pulled a small stool out for me and like a good physician he took my pulse and examining me before I could even open my mouth.

-"I don't know, I just feel sick."

He examined me a bit longer but he seemed stumped.

-"I don't see anything physically wrong with you ..."

-"I might just be tired ..." I shrugged. There had been so much going on, and with what just happened with Damon, I felt especially confused.

-"Possibly ..." But Gaius didn't looked convince.

Just then Arthur bursts through the door.

-"Where is that half-wit?" He walked in and looked around the room annoyed.

-"Who, Merlin?"

-"I've got no socks, no breeches, and an archery session to go to." He ranted. "Merlin!" Arthur yelled in the tower.

-"I thought he was with you, Sire." Gaius lied.

-"Don't try and cover for him."

-"He didn't come home last night, I can't find him."

-"When you do, you can tell him he's the target." Arthur glared around the room and stomped off.

-"Ass ..." I mumbled, and Gaius chuckled.

-"Scarlett, are you sure that you just feel ill?" Gaius asked again, looking at me seriously.

-"Yeah ... Why?"

-"I don't know ... I just - it's probably nothing." The old man shook his head. "You can go rest in Merlin's room, I will check on you in a little while."

I wanted to ask him what he meant but I felt worse than I did a few minutes ago and lying down sounded like heaven right now.

* * *

Day became night and once again Merlin found himself stirring and waking up. He felt so much better. His pain had all but gone away, his blood didn't feel like it was on fire anymore and his head didn't feel like it would burst.

-"You shouldn't have let me sleep." Merlin sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in a large cave on the side of a cliff.

-"I had no choice, young warlock. The venom was too strong, even for your great powers! But I think you had some help in healing ..." Kilgharrah said pensively, looking down at his small remarkable friend.

-"What do you mean?"

-"I believe your mate's healing power helped you, because you should still be unconscious."

Merlin shook his head, dismissing the wild claims the Dragon was making.

-"I don't have time this. I need to get back to Camelot. The kingdom is in danger and...It's my fault. I should've listened to you. I should never have trusted Morgana." He said bitterly.

-"You did what you felt was right, and that shows great courage, but trust is a double edged sword."

-"I thought...because she has magic, I thought we were the same." Merlin hung his head sadly, still crushed that Morgana had deceived him.

-"In some ways you are."

Merlin's head whipped up.

-"No! I will never be like her." He said passionately.

-"You have learnt an important lesson, Merlin. Your determination to see goodness in people will be your undoing ... But I fear that your futures are now joined forever. She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love ... Both you and Scarlett ... you will have a hard struggle against Morgana."

Merlin felt his chest tighten at the mention of Scarlett's name. He had to get back and warn her.

-"I need to get back to Camelot."

-"You're not yet fully recovered Merlin, and it's more than three days' walk."

-"Oh I have no intention of walking." Merlin grinned widely at his friend.

Merlin stood and went outside of the cave, with Kilgharrah's help he climbed on his back and they flew back to Camelot. Merlin had never felt anything so exhilarated! To be so free, have the wind in your face, rushing by; it was the best feeling ever. Kilgharrah slowly came in for a landing and dropped Merlin off in the clearing near Camelot.

-"This is as far as I go."

-"Thank you. I won't forget this." He turned to his old friend and gave him a nod.

-"Be careful, young warlock. The great battle for Camelot has begun. You must be strong. For Arthur's destiny and the future of Albion lie in your hands."

Merlin nodded and knew the dragon was right. He watched Kilgharrah take off and fly into the moonlight. He then ran as fast as he could and didn't stop until he came to his tower. He burst through the door and ran to the small cot Gaius slept on.

-"You need to wake up!" Merlin shook him till he woke.

Gaius was startled awake.

-"Merlin! Where have you been?"

-"I don't have time to explain." He pulled on Gaius's arm to help him get up.

-"Are you alright?" Gaius asked reaching for his robe.

-"Morgana and Damon are in league with Cenred; they are plotting against Uther."

-"What?" Gaius jaw dropped open.

-"They are responsible for his visions. Come on, hurry up. There's something I need to show you."

-"Wait! Go wake Scarlett; she is in your room."

Merlin felt his heart rate pick up at the mention of her name and he rushed inside his room, not having to be told twice to go to her. He woke up her a bit more gently then he did Gaius.

-"Scarlett, wake up." He whispered softly near her ear.

She stirred and her eyes flew open.

-"Merlin!" She luscious lips curled into a smile. "Where were you? ... I was so worried!" Her hand gently cupped his cheek, petting his scratchy whiskers. Merlin smiled back at his mate, and he wanted nothing more then to stay here with her, but he needed to get to Uther's room.

-"Come with me, quickly."

She got up and slipped her boots on, and rushed out to meet Gaius.

They all ran through the castle until they reached Uther's room. As they came into the room it was all topsy-turvy. The tables and chairs were all turned over, some chairs were even broken, torn books and broken baubles were all over the floor. Uther was crouched in a corner shaking.

-"Uther? Uther!" Gaius rushed to him.

Uther pawed desperately at Gaius while he stares at nothing over Gaius's shoulder, trembling. Uther once again was seeing a vision of a sopping wet Ygraine with five drowned children in the middle of the room.

His vision of his dead wife pleaded to him, "Please!"

Merlin seeing Uther's distress rushed to the bed, and removed the mandrake root. He threw it in the fireplace, the root screamed as it died. Both Merlin and Scarlett covered their ears and cringed at the awful sound.

-"It was an enchantment, Sire ... You need to rest." Gaius comforted Uther whose eyes flickered with a look of recognition to him.

Uther's whole body shook as he repeated what Gaius had just said several times. Scarlett rushed over and helped Gaius get Uther into bed. He then reached for one of the many of the elixir's he had pre-made.

-"Please drink this, Sire. It will help you to sleep." Gaius feed Uther the drink.

They got Uther settled back in bed and all left him to rest. The trio went back to the tower before anyone spoke of what just happened.

-"We must tell Uther what Morgana has done." Merlin sat down suddenly feeling exhausted.

-"Are you mad? He'd have all our heads if we made such accusations. He'd look at it as treason." Gaius started up the stove.

-"We can't just let her get away with it."

-"He dotes on her every word, Merlin."

-"But ... if he knew." Scarlett sat down next to Merlin.

-"You've both seen how blind he is to her faults. Besides, the root is gone now. It can do no more harm."

-"No, you don't understand. I heard Morgana and Damon with Cenred. There's more to their plan, they have the Cup of Life Gaius ..." Merlin was extremely distress and felt sick just thinking about his earlier encounter with Morgana and Damon.

Gaius turned around; his face mirrored what Merlin felt. Horror.

-"What's wrong? What's the cup of life?" Scarlett asked but Gaius interrupted her.

-"Merlin, are you certain?"

-"I heard them. Cenred has the cup; he was going back to his kingdom to get his army ready." Merlin scrubbed his face hard. "I thought the Cup was destroyed with Nimueh when I defeated her on the Isle of the Blessed."

-"The Cup cannot be destroyed. It's magic is eternal, unbound by time or place."

Scarlett was starting to get annoyed and smacked her hand on the table. Both Merlin and Gaius turned and looked at her.

-"What is the Cup of Life?"

Gaius proceeded to explain what the Cup of life was.

-"Well it doesn't sound too bad ... what is everyone so freaked out about?"

-"The Cup can be used for evil as well as good."

-"I don't understand." She said confused.

-"Many centuries ago, it fell into the possession of a great warlord. One night, he gathered his army before him. He took a drop of blood from each and every man and collected it in the Cup. Such was the vessel's power that the soldiers were made immortal where they stood."

-"So they could not be killed." She said taken aback.

-"The carnage they wrought was beyond imagination."

-"So someone like Morgana and Damon ..."

-"With such a weapon at their disposal, Camelot would be all but lost."

-"We must warn Arthur, immediately!" Gaius rushed out of the tower.

Merlin ran behind him, but Scarlett still wanted some answers ... when had Merlin killed anyone?!

-"Merlin?" Scarlett ran behind him and grabbed his arm. "Please tell me, who is this Nimueh? When did you kill her?"

Merlin's expression was suddenly hard. Like nothing she had ever seen.

-"Arthur ... he was harmed and there was no cure ... This was before you came to Camelot. I went and sought out Nimueh. She was the high priestess of the old religion; she was the keeper of life and death itself. She ... she gave me the Cup of Life and told me there was going to be a price." Merlin eye's got a faraway look in them, they misted slightly. "I told her I would pay the price, to take my life!" He clenched his fists. "But she didn't listen, she took my mother's life for Arthur's ..." He quickly wiped his eyes.

"I was going to go back, but Gaius beat me to it, he went to plea for my mother's life, Nimueh thought the whole thing humorous but agreed and took his life and spared my mother. When I got there, Gaius was dying ... Nimueh was laughing, enjoying watching him die! " He shook his head ..."I killed her. I killed the high priestess ... it saved Gaius's life, because a life was taken in the end."

-"And you got the power of life and death?" Scarlett whispered.

Merlin didn't answer, he quickly turned and ran in the direction Gaius had went.

Gaius burst into Arthur's chambers without knocking.

-"Sire, we must speak you."

Arthur nodded, a little shocked by the interruption.

-"I have heard rumors ... that Cenred is in possession of the Cup of Life. He is as we speak marching towards Camelot."

-"Impossible! My scouts would have seen them."

-"Not if they were dead..."

Merlin and Scarlett ran into the room, Arthur barely gave them a second glance.

-"And what is this Cup of Life?"

-"It is a powerful relic of The Old Religion. A single drop drank from the cup can bring a person back to life ... but the cup can also grant immortality to those who put its blood in it ..."

-"Are you telling me that Cenred has such a cup?"

-"It is possible, Sire." Gaius did his best to sound vague like he had gotten the information from gossip but he also wanted Arthur to take this seriously.

-"Cenred ... with an army of men that cannot die?" Arthur sank into his chair and rubbed his face vigorously.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, until Arthur stood back up.

-"Merlin get the horses ready, I will ride out and see for myself if his army is coming."

-"Sire, I think you should stay here ... Camelot needs its leader ..." Gaius begged.

-"My father is here, and I must do this. I cannot just sit here while an army might be marching towards us. I will leave the Knights here, but I shall return before dark."

Merlin nodded, glad that Arthur was taking action. He ran to the stables, Scarlett close behind.

-"Merlin ... " She called out. "Merlin! Stop!"

He did long enough for her to catch up and started to walked again with her in tow.

-"You are not coming with us." He said firmly.

-"But ..."

-"No, you stay here and watch Morgana and Damon. You might be the only one in Camelot who knows what they are really are up too, you have too, please ..." Merlin stopped and grabbed Scarlett's hands firmly. "I love you, but right now nowhere is safe, but Camelot is safer ... for now."

-"I know ... " She whispered. He could see the fear in her eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this Merlin."

-"Do not worry ... I will come back and find you."

Scarlett watched him with pleading eyes.

-"What happened when you were gone?"

Merlin proceeded to explain what he had went through and how Kilgharrah had saved him from the army of giant Scorpions.

-"Damon just left you?" She gasped.

-"Yes ..."

She didn't say anymore but held his hand tightly as they went to the stables together where they met Gwaine.

-"Where you two lovebirds off too?"

-"Merlin and Arthur are going to see if Cenred has an army coming ... the scouts haven't been seen in a while ..."

-"They are riding out alone?" Gwaine looked curiously at Merlin.

-"Yes," Scarlett gently petted the horse Merlin was saddling up. "Cenred army might be immortal because of some cup he found ... so they are going on this crazy suicidal mission ..." She finished angrily.

-"Sounds dangerous ... count me in!" Gwaine grabbed a horse with a grin and quickly saddled it up.

Arthur soon came out, in his armor and looking like he was ready for war.

-"We will be back by nightfall. Look after my father," he looked at Scarlett. "Protect him. Sir Leon will be here to direct the men in case anything happens." He mounted up and looked at Gwaine who was waiting patiently on his horse. "You are coming?"

-"Yes, Sire."

Merlin walked to Scarlett who stood in the courtyard watching them leave.

-"We will be back, I promise."

She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Moving her head she pressed her lips to his hard. This kiss felt like no others they had shared. He could feel her sorrow and fear for him, for what was going to come ... she had said earlier that she had a bad feeling. He did too. He knew deep down that this might very well be a final goodbye.

-"Be careful. " She whispered, "come back to me."

They separated and he hurried to his horse, giving her a last glance, urging his horse to a fast gallop.

They traveled most of the day until sunset came. That's when they found them. Four of Camelot's scouts. Their job was to patrol borders and keep abreast of the coming and going at the borders and to report back to Camelot every evening, or before, if something was happening. But these four men didn't make it far. All of them were dead. Slaughtered where they stood.

Arthur and Gwaine quickly uncounted and checked on the dead men, looking for survivors.

-"It would seem Cenred as already crossed into Camelot."

They had stayed away from the roads and had taken the fastest route to the border to Cenred kingdom. Just then four of Cenred's men emerged from the shadows and charged at Arthur and Gwaine. Unsheathed their swords and fought hard, dodging the warrior's fierce blows, until Arthur dealt a mortal blow to one, his sword went right through Cenred's knight, but he didn't fall. The knight merely smiled callously at Arthur and hit him hard with his sword causing Arthur to topple over.

Merlin was behind Arthur, where he could not see him, he quickly raised his hand and sent the warrior blowing backyards with a hard gust of magical wind, it didn't kill the knight, but it did stun him long enough. Arthur looked around shocked but wasted no time to get back up.

-"They cannot die!" Gwaine bellowed as he fought three knights.

They all silently agreed to run. Just run and escape. As they ran one of Cenred's men had a crossbow and shot Arthur in the back of the leg. Arthur screamed in pain and fumbled but did not slow down, not until they had somehow lost them. Arthur then collapse.

-"Merlin!" Gwaine yelled to Merlin who was ahead of them.

Merlin backtracked and helped Gwaine lift Arthur up and they both carried him even farther into the woods until he was sure they would be safe. They set Arthur down and inspected his wound. Arthur had fallen unconscious.

-"That doesn't look too great." Gwaine commented looking at the wound and flinching as he pulled the bolt out.

-"The arrow must've been poisoned." Merlin put his wrist to Arthur's forehead, which was damp. "He's got a fever; we need to keep him warm."

Merlin put his jacket over Arthur, and prayed like hell that Camelot was getting ready...

* * *

Night came, and then morning followed close behind. Merlin had not returned like he had promised. I had stayed up all night, in Uther's room. Partly to watch the King, and because he had the best view of the main gates.

This morning Uther had gotten up before the sun had risen. He seemed much better. He wasn't mumbling to himself and his visions seemed to have stopped, but he still had a very sullen look to him. He was different. He remembered his experience, and I wasn't sure how that would affect him in the long run.

-"Where is Arthur?" He asked after he ate his breakfast for the first time in a week.

-"He went to search for missing scouts."

-"Why? What has happened?" Uther might have been insane for a while, but his mind was returning quickly.

I hesitated, not sure I should tell him the truth, but if my gut told me anything, we would need him and his experience as a warrior...

-"There were reports that ... that Cenred has the Cup of Life and has used it on his army ... Arthur went to see if his men are marching towards Camelot."

-"What?" Uther jumped to his feet. "Why was I not informed?" He glared at me.

-"I'm sorry ... I thought ... "

-"Never mind that! Get the Knights together. Now." He ordered me.

I hurried off and found Sir Leon.

-"The King is awake and demanding to see you and his knights." I was out of breath from running all over the palace.

He nodded and he gathered a few knights, we headed back together to the war room where Uther was seated with several council members, to my dismay Morgana and Damon were there too. Damon's piercing eyes were on me as soon as I walked in the door.

-"Arthur should be back by now." Uther wasted no time on small talk.

-"I'm sure there's a simple explanation, Sire." Sir Leon looked at me a little surprise that the King was even talking coherently.

-"You know as well as I do he's been gone too long. Take a patrol, as many men as you need. Whatever it takes, find him."

-"Yes, Sire." Leon bowed and gave me a last glance, I knew he wanted to talk to me but he had to leave. He exited the room with haste, I was about to follow when I heard Morgana's voice.

-"You show great strength, My Lord." She said smoothly.

-"What do you mean?" Uther asked perplexed.

-"Even when you are not fully recovered from your illness you must take charge, and you must worry about your son."

-"It is the responsibility I bare as a King and leader."

-"You must try not to worry. He's the First Knight of Camelot and your greatest warrior. He's made it home safe in the past. Why should this time be any different?"

-"You're right. Of course you are." Uther said distractedly...

Morgana kept her eyes on me as she smirked and put her hands affectionately on Uther's shoulder. She knew I couldn't say a word about her ... and it was killing me that I couldn't speak the truth.

* * *

As night fell Merlin had cast a curing spell on Arthur, but he was not showing any improvement as of yet. He still shivered with fever.

-"How long have you had magic?" Gwaine asked watching Merlin.

-"I was born with it ..."

-"... and he has no clue?" He motioned his head to Arthur.

-"None ... and he can't know … Arthur will be a great King someday but for now, he will unite the people of Albion … he cannot know right now, it's too soon …"

-"He won't hear it from me."

Merlin sat back next to the small fire they had going.

-"If ... something happens ... can you, just make sure Scarlett is ... well you know, taken care of..." Merlin picked at the ground in front of him.

-"Oh sure, I could use a mistress." Gwaine winked.

Merlin glared at Gwaine, without thinking he had conjured a small fireball in his hand.

-"Whoa there," Gwaine put his hands up. "Merlin, don't you know when someone's joking with you? It's never too late to learn."

This took a few moments to sink in but when it did Merlin's fireball dissipated and he let out a puff of laughter.

-"And I won't need too, you will look after that firecracker of yours, I certainly don't have the patience's."

Both men laughed and they soon dozed off till morning. Arthur coughed awake as a thick morning fog was burning off.

-"What happened?" He croaked out.

-"Cenred's men, they shot you." Merlin quickly woke up when he heard Arthur.

-"Then what are we still doing here?!" He asked annoyed.

-"You were unconscious, and we lost the horses ..."

-"Always an excuse, Merlin." Arthur snapped.

He tried to get up, but yelled in pain. Merlin and Gwaine hopped up on their feet to help him stand up.

-"We have to get back to Camelot before it's too late." He grated in pain.

* * *

Morgana sat in the throne room as she watched Sir Leon walk in, he had just returned from his excursion, and from the look on his face he had met with Cenred's men. She tried hard to not smile widely. Behind him came that blasted Scarlett. The way she clung to Leon was sickening. Uther stood as Leon walked in. The king's complexion was pale and he looked ill. She was amazed he was even able to get up.

Somehow the enchantment had been broken. She had checked for the Mandrake root the night before last but it was gone. Gaius had then walked in as she was looking and she had to pretend she had lost an earring. It was obvious that Merlin had told Scarlett and Gaius about her. She had no idea how he even escaped. There was no way he should even be alive!

But none of that mattered now. Cenred's men would be here by tomorrow morning and soon this would be over.

-"We must convene the Council of War." Uther said.

-"They cannot be stopped. The soldiers, Sire, they will not fall." Sir Leon's face was smudge with dirt and he looked exhausted from riding and fighting.

-"What are you saying?" Uther leaned his hands against the table, bracing himself.

-"They will not die ..."

-"Gather the knights. Prepare whatever defenses you can." Uther murmured, his head bowed.

-"But Sire..." Scarlett spoke up this time.

-"Do it!" He bellowed.

Morgana couldn't hide the smirk any longer. Leon bowed and exited with court members behind him, and of course his little dog Scarlett. Uther turned to Gaius.

-"Cenred ... approaches. How did he find the Cup? The location of the Cup was secret."

-"I don't know, Sire." Gaius slid his glance to Morgana.

She simply smiled innocently and left the room, she knew Gaius wouldn't say anything about her, he valued his life to much. As she entered her chambers Guinevere was in her window watching. Morgana came closer to the window and saw coming down the hills hundreds of men, marching for Camelot.

-"Gwen?"

Guinevere jumped, having been absorbed in her thoughts.

-"Is it true they attack at dawn?" Panic was in her voice.

-"I'm afraid so." Morgana replied sadly.

-"And no word from Arthur?"

-"Nothing." She said curtly.

-"Then all is lost. We'll be massacred, every last one of us." Guinevere sobbed.

Morgana felt a stab of guilt to see her friend so distress.

-"Not everyone has to die." She said quietly.

-"What do you mean not everyone?"

-"Those that defy them, those that choose to fight, they will surely die. But those who do not resist, those that choose to welcome change; they will have a future here. ... Everyone has a choice, Gwen." She took a step closer to Guinevere, as understanding came across her face.

-"You know I have always been loyal to you, Morgana. And I always will be."

Morgana smiled and took Gwen's hands.

-"Then have no fear. No harm will come to you, I promise you that."

Gwen smiled and nodded. Morgana hugged her tightly.

* * *

Gwaine and Merlin hurried over a hill, Arthur was limping badly, but as he caught up they all saw a small village in the distance in flames.

-"What the hell happened?" Gwaine asked with horror in his voice.

-"I don't know. We need to hurry. We're still a day's march from Camelot." Arthur puffed.

Merlin felt a sinking feeling his chest as the day went on. Arthur struggled to walk but he refused to stop, and Merlin was glad for that. As they trudged on, they came upon some Knights of Camelot that had died.

-"Camelot patrol." Arthur leaned on a tree and looked around.

-"There's not a single enemy body." Merlin said stopping next to Arthur.

-"He's right. This wasn't a fight, this was a slaughter."

-"Who could've done such a thing?" Gwaine checked on each guard, in hope to get a pulse from one of them.

-"An army of men that cannot die ..."

Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin resumed their journey for several more hours. The sun was setting as they climbed over another hill. They had been gone for two and half days now. As they emerged over the hill they found smoke rising from Camelot. Merlin felt sick to his stomach ... Arthur picked up the pace as much as he could and they soon crossed the walls of Camelot. Everywhere were bodies, some of villagers, some of Camelot's army.

-"They never stood a chance." Arthur shook his head as they push on.

Bodies were strewed through the street of the lower town. They soon came to Guinevere's small house and Arthur thought it was a good place to hide, before they got spotted by guards of Cenred's army. He also hoped Gwen would be here ... Arthur struggled to open Gwen's front door.

-"Here, let me." Gwaine kicked the door in, just as Stefan jumped up with a battle cry and a sword in hand. Arthur and Gwaine took a defensive stance.

-"Stefan!" Merlin cried happily.

-"I'm sorry." He stopped dead in his track.

-"Where is everyone?" Arthur asked leaning his butt on the table.

-"They came out of nowhere, a mighty army. Weapons were useless against them. Th-they were men, but not men. Nothing could kill them. Nothing ..." The meaning was clear, even a vampire could not compete with this army.

-"Wh, Where's Guinevere?" Arthur flinched in pain and worry.

-"She was in the citadel when they attacked."

-"Then there's still hope." Arthur sighed. No one had ever taken the castle. Ever.

-"Sire, the citadel's been taken."

No one wasted time to stop or think. Arthur, Gwaine, Merlin, and Stefan exited Gwen's house, Arthur was limping even worse.

-"Let's go." Arthur urged them on as they stuck to the shadows; he was panting, and sweating profusely.

-"How much longer can he keep going like this?" Stefan looked at Merlin.

-"I don't know."

They entered the castle without being seen. It helped that Arthur knew this castle like the back of his hand; he had played within these walls since a small child. He knew where to stop and to be hidden.

Stopping in one of the many corners, Arthur wavered and stumbled.

-"Where now?" Gwaine asked from the back.

-"Now, er... Now we, er..." He blinked a few times, trying to think ...

-"Arthur, you can't go on." Merlin said with concern.

-"We must. We must find the others..."

-"I want to find the others too, but you can't go on without treatment."

-"...Scarlett, Guinevere and my father."

Merlin took charge, refusing to let his fear take hold of him.

-"Stefan?"

-"Yeah?"

-"Do you know your way to the dungeons?"

-"Yeah, I think so."

-"Go with Gwaine. See if you can find them." Merlin was positive that Scarlett, Guinevere and the king were still alive.

-"I'm going with them." Arthur was panting hard leaning against the wall, he pushed himself up and tried to follow Stefan and Gwaine but Merlin grabbed his arm.

-"No, you're not." Merlin said firmly.

-"That's an order."

-"No," Merlin shook his head "to hell with your orders. You're coming with me. " Merlin put Arthur's arm around his shoulder and dragged him down the corridor towards his tower, he also hoped that maybe Scarlett was hiding there ...

-"You're disobeying orders, Merlin. I'll have you in the stocks for this."

-"Fine. Now, stay put and try not to move that leg."

Merlin dropped Arthur down on the table, where he laid down with a groan. Merlin ran to the shelf where the potions were. He shuffled through some, looking for something, anything to give Arthur ... but heard a rattling in the cupboard by the door. He quickly whipped around and picked up Arthur's sword. He slowly came to the cupboard door and yanked the door open.

-"Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed happily.

-"Merlin!"

Merlin wrapped his arms around Gaius and hugged his guardian tightly.

-"Are you alright?"

-"All the better for seeing you." Gaius smiled.

-"Where is Scarlett?" Merlin asked quickly.

Gaius shook his head.

-"I'm unsure. She was fighting with Sir Leon ... I have not seen her or anyone ..."

-"Fighting!?" Merlin yelled. "What the bloody hell was she fighting for?"

Arthur let out a loud groan, his head rolling from side to side.

-"Arthur." Gaius rushed to his side..

-"I tried to heal him using magic, but it didn't work." Merlin whispered to Gaius.

Gaius nodded and examined Arthur's leg.

-"This may hurt a bit, Sire." He probed the leg, Arthur bit back a howl of pain.

-"The wound's infected. I'll have to redress the leg to reduce the inflammation.

-"No, no, no, no. We haven't got time. Just give me something to keep going." Arthur sat back up, flinching.

-"Yes, Sire." Gaius said, against his better judgment.

-"It's the army of immortals, isn't it?" Merlin asked Gaius as he got a potion to give to Arthur.

-"We'll be lucky to get away with our lives, any of us." Gaius said sadly.

Merlin rushed into his room and pulled his magic book and a small vial that he was giving long ago ... by Freya ... Avalon water she had called it. He stared at the vial and felt tears prickle his eyes at the thought of Freya. He quickly banish those thoughts though, it was not time to relive the past, not now when Scarlett might still be alive somewhere. He shoved those items in a bag and slung it across his shoulder.

When he came back out Arthur was drinking a small potion Gaius had handed to him.

-"The effect will be instant; Sire, but I cannot guarantee how long it'll last."

-"Thank you, Gaius."

Gwaine and Stefan entered the room quickly.

-"The King, Sire, he's alive, Scarlett too."

-"Where are they?"

-"They're taking them both to the throne room as we speak."

-"This may be my last chance." Arthur stood and grabbed his sword.

-"Arthur, there's too many of them. You'll never make it." Merlin said softly.

-"I won't leave my father to die here alone, and we cannot leave Scarlett here, God knows what they will do to her ... Gwaine, Stefan, take Gaius and make your way to the woods beyond the castle. I hope we meet again." Arthur dismissed them. Gwaine, Stefan and Gaius all hurried off

-"Merlin, you should go with them."

-"Nah, I've seen the woods already, and Scarlet is mine ... I mean my responsibility ..."

Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulder with a smile and the two of them snuck through the corridors. Arthur stumbled along the way but he caught himself, they kept moving until they get to a small balcony that overlooked the throne room. Immortal soldiers were all over, standing guard. Damon was standing near the throne itself as two guards forced Uther and Scarlett to their knees in front of Damon.

-"Well, Uther, how the mighty have fallen." Damon smirked at Uther. Arthur made a furious move to jump over the balcony, but Merlin grabbed him and stopped him.

-"The guards are immortal; they'll cut you to ribbons! What use are you dead?" Merlin whispered furiously.

Merlin felt angrily bubble over at the sight of Scarlett on the ground. She wore dark leather pants and a chain tunic, which he had no idea where it came from. She had on leather bracers on her wrists and gloves on her hands. She was dressed for war.

-"Where did she get that armor?" Arthur mumbled, mirroring Merlin's thoughts.

-"I don't think you'll be needing this anymore." Damon removed Uther's crown from his head.

-"This is unlawful. You cannot do this. You have no right to the throne!" Uther bellowed as the guards held onto his shoulders tightly.

Just then Morgana walked into view.

-"No, he does not. But I do. I am your daughter; after all" Uther wore a true expression of shock" ... Don't look so surprised. I've known for some time."

Merlin looked at Arthur whose face wore a shock expression. Morgana sat on the throne. Damon grabbed an old man that stood near them; it was the librarian, which was also the man that could swear a person to the throne. He shoved him forward, and put the queen's crown in his hands. The old man hesitated but Damon bared his fangs to him. The old man shook as he spoke.

-"By the power vested in me, I crown thee Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot." He set the crown on Morgana's head.

Scarlett glared at Morgana.

-"You can't do this Morgana!" She yelled.

Merlin closed his eyes and silently wished she would be quiet.

Morgana smiled.

-"Oh, am sorry. I took your crown did I? You were supposed to marry Arthur and be queen ... but tell me, does Arthur know you love his servant?"

-"Shut up Morgana." Damon growled. "Let her be."

Morgana chuckled but it was obvious she wasn't done tormenting Scarlett. The Immortal soldiers pushed Uther into a bow as Morgana stood proudly.

Merlin felt a low growl escape his throat as he watched the guards grab Scarlett and Uther and drag them back towards the dungeons. He felt so helpless. He could not go in and rescue her, not yet ... He slid his glance to Arthur who looked horrified and sick.

They both knew that they had to leave the King behind for now, and Scarlett as well. There was no sight of Guinevere. They had to go, neither could compete with an army of immortals, and if they died then all hope would die with them. No, for now they had to go, form a plan ... Merlin watched Scarlett being dragged away as she screamed and struggled. He would come back for her.

* * *

_**Thank you to those who still are reading and enjoying.**_

_**A final note. In this chapter I brought up a woman named Freya that meant a lot to Merlin. I have not yet talked about her, but I will next chapter. It was suppose to be in this chapter but it was already so long, so it will be in next chapter :)**_


	39. Chapter 39

_I want to thank each and everyone of you for being so supportive and kind. Thank you for sharing my story with friends._

_I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Stacie (Sand n' Sable ). You always have something nice to say to me and tell me to get my butt in gear and to not doubt myself. For that I cannot thank you enough._

**Chapter 39**

**Living the past and looking to the future.**

Merlin dozed off after several hour of sitting in front of the fire.

_Merlin stood by a beautiful lake. Wild flowers behind him swayed in the breeze. Beyond the lake, giant mountains reached for the sky, their peaks dusted with snow. Yet the breathtaking scenery does little to bring any joy in his heart. A part of him has died. Merlin looked down at the small row boat that he has found and put several layers of grass, reeds and flowers in it._

_He felt dead, although he was very much alive and breathing, his heart laid in that boat, surrounded by those wild flowers. As tears cloud his vision he watches the small boat float away from the shore._

_Merlin's dream shifts._

_He is in the bowels of the castle, crouched in the corner. He was breathing hard; he tried to calm his fast heart rate that was thundering in his ears. Behind him he felt the quick hot breaths of Freya against his neck. They had run after being spotted by the bounty hunter. He hoped he had lost him in the tunnels that maze below the castle._

_He had saved Freya a couple of weeks ago from the same bounty hunter that chased them now. The bounty hunter had come to Camelot with her in a cage to turn her over to Uther. The King paid a nice sum for magical people. Merlin had seen her sitting in the large cage when the bounty hunter had went inside the castle. He had to help her, he couldn't very well leave the poor girl there to be put to death._

_What he had not expected was that this girl had come to mean a lot to him. Freya was a beautiful girl, raised by the druids. She had long dark hair and lovely amber eyes. Her skin was golden and tan. And more importantly she did not only have magic ... she was cursed, or so she said. She had been banished from her druid village for her curse. For the last couple weeks Merlin had been hiding her from everyone, including Gaius, in the tunnels, bringing her food, water, and whatever else she might need._

_-"Where is your home Freya?" Merlin asked, after he knew the coast was clear. He knew he couldn't keep her hidden in Camelot for much longer._

_-"My home was next to a lake surrounded by the tallest mountains. In the winter the storms whipped up the water into waves and you thought they were going to crash down and take away all the houses. But in the summer …" She sighed happily, "wild flowers and light. It was like heaven."_

_-"Sounds perfect." He smiled._

_-"It was." She sighed sadly._

_-"Was?"_

_-"My family died."_

_-"Have you been on your own ever since?" Freya would not meet his eyes but nodded. "You're not on your own anymore. I'm going to look after you. I promise." He took her hands in his._

_-"You can't look after me. No one can." She replied harshly._

_-"No, I don't think you understand ... I've never known anyone like you... " Merlin sighed. He had to get back to his duties. "I wish I could stay."_

_-"You're going?" She asked in a panicked voice._

_-"We need to be careful. I'll come back in the morning." Seeing her face fall he felt a stab of guilt. "You know I will be back, don't you?"_

_She simply shrugged and sank down to the ground. Merlin gave her a last glance before turning to leave._

_-"Merlin, I've never known anyone like you either." She whispered._

_The next day Merlin came back to see Freya with determination of getting them out of Camelot._

_-"Merlin, why are you here so early? You need to be careful." Freya said with concern._

_-"Ugh, I'm fed up with being careful. I am fed up with all of this. So I've decided, we're going to get you out of here, out of Camelot."_

_-"How?"_

_-"I'll get you some clothes, disguise you ..." He noticed Freya was. ""What's wrong?"_

_-"It's just ... I'm going to miss you."_

_-"No, you won't, because I'm going to come with you."_

_-"What?"_

_-"I told you, I'm going to look after you."_

_-"You can't! Don't say that!" She cried._

_-"It's not what you want?" Merlin was confused._

_-"Merlin, you have a good life here. My life is...I have to keep moving, always looking over my shoulder, people chasing me ... you ... well, there is much more in store for you, I am not part of your future."_

_But Merlin ignored her._

_-"Then we'll go somewhere no one knows us. Somewhere far away."_

_-"I want that more than anything." She closed her eyes happily. "Where would we go?"_

_-"Somewhere with mountains." Merlin smiled._

_-"A few fields with wild flowers." Freya whispered._

_-"And a lake."_

_-"And a lake." Freya agreed._

* * *

_Merlin smiles as he prepares supplies for his journey. He is going to start a new life with Freya. A woman that finally understands him, that is like him. Even though she seems reluctant he is sure once they get away from Camelot she will feel much better._

_During the last few weeks there has also been some disturbance in Camelot. A creature has been attacking villagers. No one knows what this creature looks like or where it came from. Just that it attacks and kills innocent people. None have survived the brutal attacks._

_-"Merlin we have to talk." Gaius came into Merlin's room._

_Merlin nodded. He wanted to say goodbye. But he had been lying to Gaius since Freya had come to Camelot. He had sworn he was not responsible for letting her go, that he had no idea where she was. He hated lying to Gaius but he had too, for some reason the old man was very against having Freya freed._

_-"I am a bit of a hurry Gaius."_

_-"It's about the beast ... it has struck again ..."_

_-"Do you have any idea what it could be?" He asked as he shoved his last shirt into his bag._

_-"Maybe ... I have been thinking about the druid girl ... the attacks started when she was released ..."_

_-"Coincidence I'm sure."_

_-"Then it got me thinking about what the bounty hunter said, he had said she was cursed ..."_

_-"And you think it's true?" Merlin faced Gaius._

_-"I believe so ... The ancient chronicles speak of a heinous curse. It dooms its victim to turn at the stroke of midnight into a vicious, bloodthirsty beast. The writers of old called this creature a Bastet: a monster of nightmare that inhabits the twilight world between the living and the dead." Gaius eyes narrowed on him. "Merlin, I want the truth. Did you release the druid girl from the cage?"_

_-"Of course not!" Merlin shifted awkwardly under Gaius's intense gaze._

_-"There was a time when you thought twice before lying to me." Gaius said angrily._

_-"I did what was right." Merlin tilted his head up slightly at Gaius._

_-"You know the creature and the girl are one and the same."_

_-"You're wrong. Freya is just a girl." Merlin shouted._

_-"Merlin, please think about what I'm saying. You know it is the truth. Where is she now?"_

_-"No." Merlin grabbed his bag._

_-"She's killed already, and she'll kill again. She can't stop herself."_

_Merlin shook his head as the village clock chimed for the midnight hour. Merlin took off running to find Freya, but as he ran, the warning bells were heard. As Merlin reached the town square, Arthur and his men had cornered a big beast. The creature was beautiful. It looked like a giant winged panther, its fur was the color of obsidian, and its eyes were a rich deep orange. The creature growled at Arthur and swiped its giant paw at him. Arthur dodged its sharp claws and swung his sword hard, stabbing the creature in the stomach as it raised its paw to hit him again._

_It howled loudly in pain as Merlin locked eyes with the creatures, he knew. He knew then that Freya was the beast. He knew before she was the same beast but he didn't want to believe it, now he couldn't deny it. When she saw Merlin she flew off, but barely. Her injury was severe and she ended up collapsing some distance away from the castle. Merlin found her easily, when he did, she was back in human form, weeping and naked. Merlin took of his jacket off as he approached her slowly and wrapped it around her._

_-'You're all right. You're safe now." He cradled her in his arms._

_-"You must hate me." Freya cried._

_-"No."_

_-"I'm a monster. I tried to tell you."_

_-"I know."_

_-"I wasn't always like this." Freya clutched Merlin's hand tightly_

_-"Shh. You shouldn't try to talk." Merlin smoothed her damp hair._

_-"There was a man. He attacked me. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I thought he was going to kill me." She swallowed hard, flinched at the pain._

_-"It was an accident."_

_-"His mother was a sorceress, and when she find out that I'd killed her son, she cursed me to kill forever more."_

_-"I'm going to make you better, Freya." Merlin felt tears run down his cheek._

_-"No, Merlin, the wounds too deep. Please go." She coughed._

_Merlin knew she was right, blood had soaked through his jacket, there was little that could be done._

_-"No. I'm not leaving you here."_

_Merlin knew then what he would do; he set off on a long journey that night. He took a horse and rode. Freya somehow held on ... they travelled for almost two days, until he reached it. Merlin took Freya to the Lake of Avalon, which was surrounded by mountains and wild flowers. It was a lake he knew well ... he had been here before. This is where he threw in the sword. A very special sword that had been forged by Kilgharrah's breaths. Merlin had asked the Dragon's help to help vanquish a knight that had died decades ago but had been summoned back from the dead._

_Kilgharrah had forged it but under strong protest. It was meant for Arthur, and Arthur alone. But things had gone wrong, and Uther had used the sword. Kilgharrah had been furious and ordered Merlin to get rid of it, so Merlin came here, to the bottomless lake of Avalon, where he threw it in to never be seen again._

_-"You remembered." Freya cracked her eyes open. Her lips were cracked; her skin was a sickly yellow tint._

_-"Of course ... I'm so sorry for what that sorcerer did to you." Merlin held Freya tightly as they both gazed out at the lake._

_-"Merlin, you have nothing to be sorry for." She whispered._

_He tried hard to hold back the tears, but they still ran down, blurring his vision._

_-"There must be something I can do, some way to save you."_

_-"You've already saved me ... You made me feel loved."_

_-"I don't want you to go." Merlin cupped Freya's face tightly in his hands._

_-"Over to the side of the lake ... there is small house, in the yard there is something buried, its special ... please take it Merlin ... you will need it ... in the future." Freya's breathing was labored. "When all seems lost, use it Merlin. Only you can keep her safe."_

_-"Please ... don't go ..." Merlin weep._

_-"Merlin ... there is so much in store for you, you will love again."_

_Freya closed her eyes and within moments she was gone._

_Merlin sat for a long time, simply holding her, gazing out at the lake. Until night came, he got up and found a small boat. He put Freya in it and put loads of flowers around her. Merlin raised his hand, his eyes flickered amber._

_-"Astyre." The spell sent the boat out onto the lake._

_Once again he found himself staring out at the beautiful lake with its endless mountains.. When the boat was in the middle of the lake, Merlin slowly wiped away the tears with his palms, he raised his hand once again, his eyes flickered warm amber._

_-"Westiray. Wecce on saebat baelfyra maest." The spell ignited the boat into bright flames._

_Merlin watched the fire burn until the boat slowly sank to the bottom of the lake of Avalon. He then went it where Freya had told him he would find this thing, which was a small vial with the most beautiful aquamarine liquid in it. When he shook it, the water shimmered brightly. He shoved the vial in his bag and went back home. When Merlin returned to Camelot Gaius had been relieved._

_-"They won't find her Gaius ... She's gone."_

_-"I'm sorry. I do understand how you must feel, Merlin."_

_-"You could never understand ... Do you know how it feels to be a monster? To be afraid of who you are?" Merlin said bitterly._

_-"Freya was very different from you."_

_-"No Gaius ... she wasn't ..."_

Merlin woke up with a start. He blinked a few times and had to remember where he was ... he was in a cave far from Camelot ... and Freya had been dead for a couple years now. She had been right, he had found love again, but for how long would she live? Because it seemed that the people he loved around him always ended up dying...

* * *

I painfully opened my eyes. I tried to blink to get some moisture to them, but it did little good. My mouth felt like I had been sucking on cotton balls for hours. I had been in this blasted dungeon for four days ... or had it been five? I wasn't sure, the days blended in together. We were given very little food and water, we were all slowly dying.

When I say we, I meant the few knights that were left alive, myself and the King. The villagers that are still alive are still free, well as free as they could be with Morgana as Queen. Some had tried to flee only to be killed ... No one tries to leave anymore, not with her immortal guards around. The king was being kept in the cell next to mine and Sir Leon. Then the rest of the knights were in another cell. Uther was in chains and I heard very little from his cell except for his chains rattling and the occasional weeping. Sir Leon and I were kept together, I suspect so we couldn't talk to the rest of the guards and form an escape plan.

Although the Camelot dungeon's are kinder then some other dungeons. Not that I have seen many dungeons ... But at least we have a small window. Granted the window is a bit over six feet above us, and its very small, but we can still see outside. Leon often would gaze out to see what was going on. The dungeons are below ground but the small window offers a view of the town square in Camelot at ground level.

Not a lot happened; merchants are too scared to come back. The only activity is the guards that patrol and an occasional villager coming to fetch water.

My eyes squinted at the sunlight streaming through the window. The warm sun felt like bliss on my face. It was April. I had been in this time for almost a year now. The days were warm but nights were still very cool, and the dungeon held that cool dampness all the time. Being so hungry, thirsty and tired I felt cold all the time. At night my teeth chattered as I shivered. Last night was the worse. Leon and I had ended up curled up together under his big red cloak which bore the crest of the golden dragon.

I don't think I would have survived this long without him. He kept the rats away from me when I did sleep, and he often let me have more water and food that he would take. He also kept me sane. We talked, about everything. I had even told him I was from the future. At first he thought I was just suffering from a mental breakdown from being locked up, but he eventually did believe me, or he was just humoring me, either way I didn't care, he listened to me. And I listened to his stories, and about his family and adventures.

I let my eyes drift shut as the sun beat down on me. I soaked up the warmth. I was trying hard to not lose hope that Merlin would come. But it seemed almost hopeless; I didn't even know if Merlin was still alive. After Merlin had left, the army had come in like a storm. They had attacked in the early hours of the morning. We had barely enough time to lock the gates; villagers had still coming in to seek refuge. But it didn't matter, Cenred's army did not die, it didn't get tired, it just kept going and going ... So many knights had died ... Looking back now, if I was asked if I could deal with seeing people die so violently I would have said no. But now ... it was almost like I was desensitized. You had to be, or you would lose your sanity.

I had armor made, secretly. Arthur knew about it, he told me where to get it made. He thought I was an amazing archer and he often reminded me of this, so I had leather armor made. I didn't think I could wear the plate and chain armor the men did, it was very heavy. So I had something lightweight made. I had run out and joined Sir Leon; I had shot so many arrows that my gloves were worn in the fingers from where I held the bow string. Arrows had hit their target almost every time. A few had hit right in the heart of the men, one even hit in the head ... I had seen it. There had been no blood, no guts, nothing! He simply pulled the arrow out and charged at me. Sir Leon had saved me, but barely... he had surrendered, and now here we were...

I reopened my eyes and let my gaze slide to Leon who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the cell. He looked awful, but I'm sure I didn't look much better. His face was covered with dirt, sooth and some blood. His shoulder length, light auburn hair was matted and dirty. He still wore his armor though, he refused to take it off, and of course he didn't have any weapons.

Just then we heard a lot of commotion in the hallway. I stood up and went to the large door which was made of iron bars. I pressed my head against the bars trying to see what was going on. Next to my cell was the King's cell, and the rest of the knights were a bit down the hall. I didn't have to wait long though, several guards came into view, Morgana was close behind. I backed away from the door until I bumped into Leon's hard chest. He must have stood up while I had my back turn.

Morgana nodded to the guard to open the door, and she came in, looking regal. Her perfectly groomed hair shun, her lips curled into a cruel smile when she saw me, but she didn't address me right away, her cold eyes set on Leon.

-"Tell me, Sir Leon, how have you enjoyed the first week of my reign?" Two of her guards stepped into the cell and stood behind her.

Leon said nothing but he did snake his arm around me and pushed me behind him.

-"Speak up." She laughed as if she told a funny joke. "I see you and Scarlett had time to bond together. How sweet."

Leon still didn't speak but I could feel his muscle tense up since I was crushed between him and the wall. She paced the small cell for a moment then turned back to face us.

-"I wonder if you would be so loyal to her if you knew who she really was."

-"I will protect her with my life, she is my future queen." He finally said.

Leon knew that I would not marry Arthur; he knew that I loved Merlin. But he was not letting Morgana know that. I had not told him anything about Merlin though, I would keep Merlin's secret until I died. Morgana smirked.

-"She will never be queen. I am your queen! Are you and your fellow knights ready to honor and serve me?"

-"I would rather die." He barked out harshly.

-"That can be arranged."

-"My loyalty is to the King and Prince Arthur. There is nothing you can do to change that."

-"We shall see."

She left in a hurry the guards close behind her. When she was out of sight Leon turned to me.

-"I'm sorry, are you alright?"

-"Yes, but you don't have to protect me like that."

-"It's what Arthur would do, to protect you."

-"Leon, I won't marry Arthur, so if you're doing it -" He cut my off.

-"I know this, but Arthur would die to protect you, and I, like him would as well. I am a sworn knight of Camelot and I shall uphold my word." He said gallantly.

-"Just don't get yourself killed ... " I muttered. He flashed me a smile. "I am wondering one thing, why is she keeping us alive..."

-"I know why I am ... I suspect it's because without me she will never get the knights loyalty. It is one thing Uther did right, picking the noblest men to serve and protect. They will do as I tell them too ... I think you are still here because she believes you must hold some sort of connection to Arthur, and we will keep her thinking that."

-"I was afraid you were going to say that."

Sir Leon and I sank to the ground. We both had very little energy and sitting was really the only option.

-"We'll be alright Milady ..." He sighed.

-"I told you to not call me that ... please."

Leon nodded and we both soon started to doze off. But not for long. Soon immortal guards came to get us. Leon had tried to once again protect me, to tell them to leave me behind, but all it resulted in was him getting hit a few times. I wanted to fight and struggle but since I had limited energy I thought it best to just wait and see where we were going.

We were taken outside. We both walked with as much dignity as we could. When we got to the courtyard my heart fell a little. This was where Uther had had a few executions. I had never seen one, only two had happened since I got here, and both times I had not been around. There was a small platform setup, for those who got the axe. I stopped dead in my tracks upon seeing that platform, but the guard behind me shoved me hard to keep walking, causing me to fall to my knees.

Leon put his hand out to help me up while he glared at the guard. Once I stood again we kept marching forward and I kept my death grip on Leon's hand. I had never been so scared in my life. All I could think was, I was going to die here ... Merlin would never know what happened to me. I would never see him, or anyone I cared about ever again. And yet somehow my legs kept function and walking, but every part of my body shook.

Morgana stood on the balcony that over looked the courtyard. The same place Uther had stood many times to talk to the people of Camelot. The same spot he had watched people die ... As we got closer I saw Guinevere standing right behind her. That traitor! While we starved and faced our death she was now a part of Morgana's court! I felt sick looking at her and my gazed moved to the other side of Morgana.

Damon.

My eyes were fixed on him, but he refused to look at me. Could he really watch my execution? Was he that callous? I had not thought about it much but he told me he loved me! Was this how he treated people he loved?

My gazed moved and I noticed that there was a crowd ... a crowd of villagers had gathered around. They were here to watch ... my stomach was churning and if there was anything in it am sure it would be all over the ground right now. Guards stood in a row along the wall. They watched us carefully.

As we reached the platform we stopped walking and the guards moved back. That's when I saw it. Uther was chained to the platform. He was on his knees with his head bowed. Soon the rest of the Knights of Camelot joined us, only ten remained.. They all stood in a row. Leon stood next to me, I still clutched his hand tightly. He didn't seem to mind or notice. Once we were all in a long row facing Morgana, she spoke.

-"Before I ask again ... I want to show you a person who you think is a dedicate member of your precious Camelot, but she is deceiving you all."

I felt my heart kick up faster. Morgana dramatically pointed a finger at me.

-"Scarlett ... She has cared for you, Uther, she even got herself engage to the prince, yet she is deceiving you all, she is like me, she has magic!"

There were some gasps in the crowd. Leon turned his head towards me but his face remained unreadable. Uther didn't move. My legs felt like jelly, I small sheen of sweat formed on my upper lip.

-"If anyone deserves your scorn it should be her!" She yelled. But Morgana didn't get the reaction she was hoping for. Leon nor any of the guards moved or flinched. "I will give you one more chance to pledge your allegiance to me." She grounded out.

The immortal guards in front of us all brought up crossbows that were already loaded. The shinny tip of the bolts sparkled in the sun as they were all pointed at our chests. I clenched Leon's hand even tighter ... I knew it would happen now...

-"Long live the King!" Leon suddenly yelled.

-"Long live the King!" All the knights repeated, they all held their heads high and proud. Even though they faced their death, they didn't let their love for their kingdom and loyalty to their king and prince falter. It somehow gave me a bit more courage, I wouldn't die alone.

-"Perhaps this will help you change your mind." Morgana screamed.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head towards the sky. I whispered a last few words that I hoped would be carried to him in the wind. "I love you Merlin ..." I waited for the pain to come, but all I heard was screams. I opened my eyes just as I heard Leon scream.

-"No! -"

What I saw was just as horrifying. The army had turned their crossbows towards the crowd of villagers and they were blindingly shooting, striking down women and children. Leon's shock in horror as he watched the very people he was sworn to protect being picked off. The villagers ran, screaming. Some got away, but others were not so lucky, and we were forced to watch.

I wanted nothing more then to close my eyes, to burry my head and block my ears, but I didn't. I forced myself to watch. I wanted these images to be in my mind forever, to remind me who Morgana really was, so I would never doubt what a horrible person she was.

That's when I realized something; there were no men in the crowd. I had just noticed this; Morgana had purposely brought only women and children...

The screams of the women were heard as some laid in the street slowly dying. My heart was thundering in my ears, my breath was fast like I had run a marathon. After what seemed like an eternity, but it probably wasn't, Leon grabbed me with his free hand because I still held on to his other, and he swung me around into his chest, pressing my head into his shoulder. I tried to fight him, he didn't want me to see, I couldn't move away he was stronger than me.

He held me like this until the screaming stopped. He slowly let go and when I looked around again most of the bodies were gone. Some guards had a wheel barrel and were wheeling out the bodies. My eyes landed on a small boy. He looked like he was five. He had the lightest blond hair I had ever seen, and he had a bolt in his chest, his little body was covered in blood. I stared until my eyes blurred with tears.

-"Father." Morgana said. I looked at where the voice came from. Morgana had come down at some point and was standing on the platform where Uther was chained up.

-"Why are you doing this?" He looked up at her. His eyes were red and his face was damp with tears.

-"Oh, come, come. Surely you of all people must understand. Sometimes such measures are necessary."

-"Those people are innocent!" He cried.

-"As were so many that you put to death." She replied coldly.

-"If you must kill someone, kill me."

-"You'll get your wish. But not yet. First I want you to suffer as I suffered. To know what it's like to be alone and afraid. To be disgusted with who and what you are."

-"Do you really hate me so much?" He whispered.

-"You cannot begin to know how much I hate you." She turned and yelled at the guards. "Take them all back to the dungeons."

But I couldn't leave. I let go of Leon's hand and found myself running to the small boy. I grabbed his small limp body and sank to the ground. I had never seen him before, but the sight of him had crushed something in me. This small, beautiful child was dead. He had died for nothing. I clutched him to my chest as a heart wrenching sob escaped my lips. I felt a hand firmly grab my shoulder and start to lift me up, I blindly fought, holding on to the boy's tightly.

-"Scarlett!" I heard Leon scream for me, but it sounded so far away.

-"Leave her; I will take care of her." I heard someone say and the painful grip on my shoulder was released.

I buried my face in the crook of the small boy's neck and wept until I saw a shadow crouched in front of me.

-"Scarlett ... sweetie, you need to let him go." The kind, warm voice told me.

-"No." I clutched hard. "No ..."

-"Come on now ... he's gone. You need to let him go, the guards will come back." The comforting voice said.

I straighten up slightly and started to let go, but not before I gently petted the child's soft hair. The next thing I knew he was being lifted out of my arms, I watched him being handed off to a guard and carried away. I looked at the kind voice and to my horror it was Damon.

-"Damon ..." I croaked out. I then scrambled away. At the same time I heard Leon screamed and try to reach for me but the guard grabbed him hard and dragged him. Damon watched until they were out of sight. He looked down at me.

-"Are you okay?"

-"Like you care!" I yelled. "You are a monster!" I stood up with speed I didn't think I could muster, I balled up my fist and punched him in the chest, but it did little damage, except hurt my hand.

-"Scarlett stop!" He grabbed my wrist tightly, and let it drop to my side.

-"No!" All my horror from earlier came pouring out and was directed at Damon. "You are the worse person I have ever met! You watched those children die! They were kids!" I felt sick. I punched him again, and again, until he grabbed my wrist again, much harder this time.

-"Are you done?" He asked, but didn't wait for me to answer. "I don't want any of this! Morgana is off her rocker, but she can get us home."

-"Would you stop worrying about that! There are more important things then going home."

A low growl escaped from Damon's throat.

-"Don't you get it? I am doing this for you!" He said as if he were in pain. "You don't belong here. This place is dangerous, you're going to die here and I don't want you to die! I will get you home."

-"You are insane."

-"Just ... hang tight; I will get you out of here soon." He held each side of my body, his eyes were locked on mine, but I looked away. I couldn't look at him right now.

* * *

Morgana paced her bedroom; she sighed and looked out the window as Guinevere stood loyally behind her.

-"I'm beginning to see the challenges that I face. Being queen is not so simple, Gwen."

-"You're doing well, your Majesty." Gwen said quietly.

-"You think?" Morgana perked up for an instant, and then turned to face Guinevere. "The knights do not share your view."

-"They don't know you."

-"I need their allegiance. Without that, the people will not yield to me."

Gwen shifted awkwardly.

-"My mother was a maid in Sir Leon's household. We grew up together. I could talk to him; try to make him see sense?"

-"You would do that for me?" Morgana gasp surprised.

-"Uther killed my father ..."

-"Yes, I...forgot you too had suffered."

Gwen took a step closer to Morgana and gave her a small smile.

-"Let me meet with Sir Leon."

-"I will arrange it."

-"Thank you, your Majesty. " Gwen bowed and hurried to the kitchen. On her way there she crossed Damon's path. He stopped her quickly.

-"Is the plan going forward?"

-"Yes." She whispered.

Damon gave her a sharp nod and continued on his way. Once in the kitchen, she prepared a large plate of food, she then marched to the dungeons. Once there, the guards unlocked the cell door. Sir Leon and Scarlett both stood surprise.

-"Guinevere."

-"It's all I could get."

She handed him the plate and he trusted it into Scarlett's hands, they both grabbed a large piece of bread and ate it with speed.

-"I don't understand. What are you doing here?" He said once he swallowed.

-"Morgana sent me ... to talk to you, to make you see sense." Leon gasped and turned away. "Listen to me." Gwen spoke louder.

-"I'd rather starve!" He took the plate from Scarlett and shoved it into Gwen's hands. "Guard!" He called.

-"I'm going to help you escape." She whispered. Guinevere turned to the guard who had just arrived to let her out. "It's alright. Get me some water. The queen has instructed me to get the prisoner food and water."

The guard nodded and left.

-"You know what will happen to you if you're caught." Leon grabbed her upper arm hard.

-"We have to find Arthur."

-"I have a good idea where he'll be hiding."

-'"Then I need to get you both out of here."

-"How? It's impossible, surely?"

-"I'm a trusted member of the court. Morgana has the keys to the cells in her chambers."

-"No, Gwen ... "Scarlett said moving closer to them. "It's too risky ..."

-"No one will suspect me ... and I have an ally, Damon is helping me ..."

As Gwen formed her plan with Leon and Scarlett, little did she know above them was a grate, a large grate where Morgana stood over, listening, with Katherine.

-"It is as you said. She and Damon have betrayed me. I will have them both executed at dawn." Morgana clenched her fists.

-"No. This is good. Let Gwen and Scarlett run to their beloved prince. They will lead us straight to him, and where Arthur is hiding, Stefan will be nearby."

-"How did you know that Damon would go against me?" Her eyes narrowed on the mysterious woman that had appeared in her bed chamber last night.

-"Because I know how Damon's mind works ... I know what he will do for love."

-"What are we going to do about Damon?"

-"Nothing for now. Do not tell him you know, and do not tell him about me. He will face me in good time."

Morgana nodded, she glanced down at the dungeon below them, and then back up but Katherine had disappeared. Morgana knew what she had to do. She quickly went to her room and put an enchantment on the pitcher of wine. Just then Guinevere came into the room.

-"Did you speak to Sir Leon?"

-"Yes."

-"And will he do as you asked?"

-"It might take some time, but I think he will come around." Gwen said hesitantly.

Morgana smiled widely.

-"Gwen, this deserves a celebration."

Morgana poured wine into two goblets, and she handed one to Gwen.

-"To friendship and loyalty." Morgana said lifting her wine goblet.

-"To friendship and loyalty." Gwen repeated and took a sip of the wine.

* * *

Merlin found himself running, he ran as if his life depended on it ... and it did. He had two of Morgana's guards chasing him when he had tried to get water. He quickly duct behind a small knoll as the guards ran by. He waited a few minutes then set off back towards the cave that they have been calling home for the last week.

The cave was right beyond Camelot's borders in the wild forests that no one had claims on. No one knew of the cave existence except for Arthur and a few of his knights. The only problem was the distance they needed to travel to get fresh water, and food was scarce.

-"I'll get some more." Stefan said as he watched Merlin walk back with an empty canteen of water.

-"It's too dangerous." He walked by and sank down on the ground in the cave.

-"What happened?" Gaius asked concerned.

-"Nothing ... but we need to do something. Morgana's men are everywhere." He sighed.

Gaius gave Merlin a pat on the shoulder and left him alone. Merlin had been in a foul mood for the last week. He was worried sick about Scarlett. He knew she was alive. Gaius had been right about one thing, they were somehow linked, mated. He could feel her, her presence was inside him. He knew when she was suffering and when she was afraid, which lately was all the time. But she was alive.

A whole week they had been sitting here in this bloody cave. He had no idea what to do, and Arthur was despondent. He had been sitting at the very end of the cave, just sitting there, staring. He didn't eat, didn't sleep. Merlin did what he could to get him to eat, but Arthur was depressed.

Merlin got up and prepared a bowl of food for Arthur.

-"Its rat!" Merlin tried to be as enthusiastic as he could to cheer Arthur up. "Oh, believe me, you've eaten far worse. I mean, I've definitely served you things I would never have touched, but you wolfed them down no problem." Merlin gave a halfhearted grin to Arthur who didn't even bother to look at him or the food.

-"Merlin, for once, leave me in peace, please."

Merlin sat down in front of Arthur.

-"I understand. Your father lied to you about Morgana ... I don't know why. I'm sure he had his reasons, but now is not the time for that. He's still your father. He needs you. Camelot needs you ... I need to get Scarlett ..."

-"I've known her all my life. How could she do this to us?" Arthur asked sadly.

-"I can't answer that, but you have a duty to your father, to your people. You can't give up on them now."

-"You cannot defeat an immortal army."

Merlin frowned. It was not like Arthur to give up even before he tried...

-"We don't know until we try."

Arthur shrugged. Merlin sighed and left him alone, to go find Gaius. He had to come up with a plan, he couldn't let Scarlett stay there any longer, if not for her, for his own sanity.

-"We need to act before Morgana gets any stronger." He said as he approached Gaius.

-"Have you sent word to Elyan yet?

-"I sent a letter to the village of Haldor days ago. He's probably moved on."

Elyan was Guinevere's brother and an incredible fighter. He, Merlin and Arthur had fought side by side before and he had said he would help whenever Camelot had a need for him. Elyan had left because he could not be a knight in Camelot, he was not born to a noble family and by Uther's law, a Camelot knight could only be men born of noble blood.

-"Give it time Merlin."

-"We don't have time! I need Scarlett with me ... now." He yelled the last part, but took a deep breath. "We need to act now." He said a bit calmer.

-"Merlin ... Are you alright?" Gaius asked concerned

Merlin clenched his fists and tried hard to keep his cool.

-"No," He grounded out. "I can feel her, inside me, inside my head." Merlin pointed to his head and with his index finger he tapped his forehead several times. "She is calling to me and I can't do a bloody thing to help her!"

-"I know, Merlin, but what should we do?"

-"There was an immortal army before. How was it defeated?"

-"The Cup of Life had to be emptied of the blood it contained. Once that had happened, the enchantment no longer held."

-"Then that's what I have to do." Merlin said determined.

-"They're immortal, Merlin. You don't have the power to defeat a soldier, never mind an army."

Merlin scrubbed his face hard. He had to think of something ... that's when it hit him. He had been having dreams of Freya ... she had given him something! Merlin ran to his bag.

-"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gaius followed.

-"Looking for something."

-"What?" Gaius looked down at Merlin as he shook everything out of his bag.

-"This." He held up the lovely aquamarine liquid. "Freya gave me this. She told me, in my darkest hour, when all seems lost, it would show me the way."

-"Yes. But how?"

-"That's what I've got to find out."

As night fell and everyone was asleep Merlin had stared at the vial for hours. He wished Freya had told him more ... He tried a few spells in a hush tone.

_-" __Gerihtlaec me"_

_-"__ Fultumie me!"_

_-"__ Geondlihte gesweorce min"_

Merlin sighed after trying those spells several times with no effects. He gazed down at his hands that held the vial, when Gwaine got up suddenly, scaring Merlin. He dropped the vial and it shattered, causing the crystal aquamarine liquid to drip down the cave rocks.

-"Sorry. Nature calls." Stefan ran out of the cave with vampire speed.

The liquid slowly pooled in one spot as Merlin watched it in horror. His only hope had just been broken and was slowly dripping away.

-"Oh, no!" Merlin cried. He scrambled onto his knees and crawled to the pool, maybe he could save the liquid somehow. But when he looked down at the pool to his shock he saw a face that he knew. "Freya?" He gasped.

-"I've missed you." Freya said, her voice was slightly distorted but it was like he remembered it.

-"You're..." Merlin stretched his hand out to touch the pool of liquid but he was afraid he would make Freya disappear if he touched it. So he simply skimmed his finger along the reflection of her face was.

-"Merlin, we don't have long."

-"Is it really you?" He asked in disbelief.

-"I swore that one day I would repay you. Now is the moment." Freya gave Merlin a wide smile.

-"I don't understand."

-"There is but one weapon that will slay something which is already dead."

Merlin furrowed his brow for a moment.

-"A blade forged in the dragon's breath." He said softly.

-"That weapon lies at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon. Where you hid it."

-"But Morgana's army are not dead, they're very much alive." Merlin said confused.

-"Anyone who toys with the cup pays a terrible price. The moment they entered their pact with Katherine, they became the living dead. You must come to the lake."

-"And you will give me the sword?"

-"In your hands it has the power to save Albion."

-"Thank you." Merlin whispered softly.

-"No. It's giving me the chance to see you again."

Merlin heard shuffling footsteps.

-"That's better. You alright Merlin? You look like you've seen a ghost." Gwaine said, surprising Merlin. He had not heard him come back in.

-"I'm fine. Really ..." He turned and gave Gwaine a smile. He then turned back to the pool "Freya?" He whispered, but she was gone, the pool of liquid had also disappeared.

Merlin knew now what he had to do, go to the Lake of Avalon and retrieve the sword to save Scarlett and Camelot.

* * *

**Translation:**

**_Astyre:_**_ Fire_

**___Westiray. Wecce on saebat baelfyra maest_: **_Guide. I watch the funeral fire on the boat._

**_Gerihtlaec me:_**_True form, what is right for me._

**_Fultumie me!: _**_Help me!_

**_Geondlihte gesweorce min!: _**_Illuminate my darkness!_

**Author's Note:**

_This chapter ... was quite the bane of my existence this week. I wanted to convey how much Freya had meant to Merlin but without pushing to hard, how much her loss changed him._

_The chapter was also full of pain and it was slightly hard to write it. I ended up rewriting some parts several times over._


	40. Chapter 40

_**Thank you so much for still reading my story. I can say after this adventure our little crew will be having two or three more ... events I guess I'll them, and then I shall be concluding this story. I can't say how many more chapters, but I thought you should all know.**_

**_I also had a review asking why Merlin had Excalibur, wasn't the sword for Arthur? It had been forged for Arthur but things had gone wrong and Kilgharrah got rather upset because Uther used the sword and he told Merlin to get rid of it. Excalibur has a lot of power and it's not something Arthur was ready for, and still isn't Not as long as Uther lives. Also keep in mind the Arthurian tales are very different from my story. My Arthur is much younger, naive and less experienced._**

**_Chapter 40_**

**_Secrets revealed and unraveled._**

Merlin set off in the very early morning when everyone was still asleep. As he walked his mind wandered to Scarlett. He felt her essence in him. It was the oddest thing, it was like he was not alone inside himself, but it was strangely comforting. There was a peace inside him that he had never had or knew he could have. It soothed his soul. But with Scarlett far away and in danger he felt turmoil in his head and heart.

Now he knew exactly what Kilgharrah had meant. Having a mate faraway or in trouble would drive any normal man insane. Good thing he was not a normal man. He wondered how this whole mating thing worked, could they talk to each other? Like the druid child Mordred could do, talk telepathically...

It would be something he'd have to test out, later. He had arrived to a large clearing in the trees. There he took a deep breath and lifted his head to the sky. He bellowed out the old ancient words of the Draconic language that were embedding in his mind, and he waited.

He sat down on a fallen log, staring at the dark fog that wrapped around him. For the first time in a long time he felt alone and isolated. The dense early morning fog was almost choking him. Or maybe it was where his mind took him, to a very dark place, where lies and deceit were buried. Lies that he tried to ignore, but sitting alone at this very moment in time made his dark thoughts surface.

He had lied to Scarlett. Well not a real lie, it had been more a withholding of information. Several weeks ago he had found it. The spell that would take her home. He had not been intentionally looking for it, he had simply found it while browsing a magical book he had found hidden in the great library. The spell was complex and he understood little from it. But it would involve some preparation, and an extremely powerful warlock to perform the spell. He wasn't even sure he had that sort of power.

When he had found the spell, on impulse he tore the page from its binding and shoved it in his pocket. He was going to burn it. He didn't want to lose Scarlett, she was his! His mate, his one and only true friend that understood him, who knew what it was like to be him. He couldn't lose that. When he got back to the tower he had sat in front of the hearth for hours, holding the spell tightly in his hand, wanting nothing more than to throw it into the flames.

But he never did. He still had it now, in his pocket. If he would have told her, maybe now she would be in her time, at home, safe ... not stuck in Camelot's dungeons. Merlin's hand found its way to his pocket and he softly patted the pocket, feeling the thick, old paper, when he heard it ... It came from the wind maybe or it was in his head, he didn't know but it didn't matter because the desperate prayer was clear, and the voice was unmistakable.

"Merlin, I love you."

He stood with speed and whirled around, looking for somewhere the voice might have originated at, but he was in a large clearing, there was nowhere for someone to hide. Stopping he stared back into the fog.

-"Scarlett ..." He whispered.

He would save her, and what he was about to do would take him closer to her. Just then, Merlin heard the loud familiar flapping of Kilgharrah's large wings. He waited for him to land and wasted no time on chitchat.

-"I have to cross 20 leagues of hostile territory. I need you to take me."

-"I am not a horse, Merlin!" Kilgharrah exclaimed outraged.

-"If you do not, then Morgana will have won. Unless that's what you want." He knew this would anger the Dragon up.

-"My allegiance has never been with the witch." Kilgharrah spat.

-"I know. But is it with me?" Merlin eyed Kilgharrah carefully.

-"Yes, young warlock. It is with you."

-"Thank you."

Kilgharrah bowed its head and reluctantly let Merlin climb up. In no time he had been flown to the lake of Avalon. Merlin climbed down and looked at the lake with heaviness in his heart.

-"I warned you before that, in the wrong hands, this sword can do great evil. You must promise me, Merlin that once its task is done; you will place it where none can wield it."

-"I promise." Merlin said tightly, feeling mixed emotions being back here.

He soon found a small boat and he magically set off towards the center of the lake. When he got to the middle of the lake, the boat stopped. Within moments the water stirred. The calm lake rippled and the tip of the bright sword emerged from the water. Soon the whole sword was out, with a stark white hand holding its golden handle. Merlin reached for it and took the sword. The hand then sunk back to the bottom of the lake.

Holding the magical sword, Merlin felt the power vibrating from it. It's lovely ancient writing on the hilt of it shun in the morning sun. The sword was like no other ever seen before. It had been crafted by Guinevere's father and it was the finest he had ever made before he died. After it had been enchanted by Kilgharrah the sword had changed. Its grip was the blackest of black. It was smooth and glimmered. The pommel on the end bore a golden dragon on it. The guard was the same golden color. Near the guard of the sword there was a golden plate on it, inscribed with the ancient Draconic language on it, with the words "Take me up" on one side and "Cast me away" on the other.

Once on shore, Merlin quickly wrapped the sword up and hurried back to Kilgharrah who patiently waited to take him back, but before he cast one last look at the lake.

-"Thank you Freya." He whispered.

* * *

Guinevere was the blacksmith's daughter, and over the years she had learned a lot from watching her father. He was gone now, Uther saw to that. But she did remember everything he had thought her. She had stolen the dungeon keys from Morgana's room and made an imprint of it. She cast the keys and quickly replaced them before they were missed.

Once the metal cooled and was ready to be used the following day, she went to the dungeons with the pretense of bringing food to the prisoners. Inside she had hidden the key. It was now up to Leon and Scarlett to sneak out and meet her at her home, where they would set off on their journey to find Arthur.

* * *

After Gwen dropped off the bread my anxiety kicked up a notched. I'm not sure why, I felt so nervous. Leon seemed so calm and composed, like he did this every day. We waited until the guards had their rotation. After being here for a week we knew their routine, there was a guard change in early evening, and we were unsupervised for a short time. That time was now and Leon wasted no time. He unlocked the door and we stuck to the shadows until we reached Guinevere's home in the lower town.

-"We haven't got time to waste." As soon as we burst through the door, Guinevere said rushing around.

Leon shut the door and ran to the window, carefully moving the curtain to peek out.

-"This just seemed to easy ..." I said looking around anxiously, almost waiting for a guard to jump out at us.

No one replied, and Leon rushed to another window to look out.

-"I have this really bad feeling ..." I whispered clutching my necklace tightly.

Guinevere threw a light blue dress at me, and a light lavender one at Leon when he turned around. He held it up to himself and cringed.

-"You...You can't be serious." He cried in horror.

-"Just hurry! Every guard in Camelot will be looking for you and Scarlett. They won't be looking for three women courtiers."

-"Argh." Leon clutched the dress tightly, and started to take off his chest chain armor.

I wanted to laugh at the sight of Leon in a dress.

-"Lavender is not your color." I joked, but I didn't laugh. I had this awful feeling of impending doom.

* * *

The warning bells sounded and Morgana smirked.

-"Sounds like the wait is over."

She walked to her window and watched Guinevere rush through the street with two women in dresses, which were obviously Scarlett and Sir Leon. Morgana quickly cast a spell. Thanks to the potion she had put into Gwen's drink yesterday, the spell activated the potion which would leave a magical trail behind Gwen, showing the way she was going. The trail would only be visible for a short time to the caster of the spell.

-"Off you go ..." Morgana smirked. "Hurry along to your beloved prince." Morgana whispered.

She was furious that her best friend had betrayed her. Guinevere was more then just her servant, she was her confident, they had grown up together. Gwen became her maid when they were both fifteen. They had become fast friends. Gwen had been caring and so nice, yet now she let a man come between them. She picked Arthur over her. Morgana felt so crushed and sadden.

She would never forgive her for this! Now she would get her revenge. Gwen would lead her right to Arthur. Morgana felt so abandon, her best friend had betrayed her. Damon, the man she had feelings for had also turned his back on her. It was obvious he still loved Scarlett. That blasted woman had the kingdom eating out her hand, why was that? There was nothing special about her. She had bright orange hair, she wasn't thin, and she was in love with a servant that kept foiling her plans.

When she catches Arthur and Scarlett, she will get rid of both of them. Morgana was sure this would solve many of her problems. With Arthur gone he could not challenge her throne. With Scarlett gone, Damon would finally be free of her and he would love her, and as a bonus it would break Merlin's heart.

Morgana quickly changed into her ridding gear. She had a trail to follow. It was no mere coincidence that Leon and Scarlett escaped so easily from the dungeons. She had told the guards to let them pass. Now all she had to do was follow them.

* * *

Once away from Camelot Gwen, Scarlett and Leon all stopped to rest and change. Leon stood behind a tree as he tried to struggle out of the ugly lavender dress.

-"What's taking you so long?" Gwen asked as she stuffed Scarlett's dress into her bag.

-"I'm a woman." He joked his voice was muffled by the dress which was stuck over his head. He had not unbuttoned the buttons in the back when he tried to slip it off.

-"Here, let me help you." Scarlett snickered as she hurried behind him and undid some buttons and helped him slip the dress off.

Gwen held up his chest armor for him to put on.

-"From here, we need to take the path heading north. There's a cave in the Darkling Woods, five minutes due east of the fallen oak. It has a concealed entrance and fresh water. My guess is that's where Arthur's hiding out."

Little did they know Morgana and several of her guards were not far behind following the trail Gwen was leaving.

* * *

By the time Merlin made it back the sun was up and everyone was starting to stir. He hurried to his makeshift bed and hid the sword in his bag. He hoped he could get a couple hours of sleep before everyone woke up. Within minutes he fell asleep but not for long.

-"Having a little lie down, Merlin?" Arthur kicked Merlin's booted foot.

Merlin sat up with lightning speed.

-"No."

-"Good! Because the time for sleeping's over." Arthur watched Merlin stand up.

-"You seem better." Merlin commented trying to wake his brain up, this past week he was lucky if he had an hour of sleep a night...

Arthur shifted awkwardly.

-"You're hopeless at a lot of things, Merlin ... Well, most thing, in fact. But very occasionally, quite by accident, you say something useful."

-"Really?" Merlin folded his blanket but stopped midway, surprised.

-"Yesterday, amongst all your gibberish, you said something that, if I didn't know you, I'd be completely fooled into thinking you were..."

-"What" Merlin quirked his eyebrow.

-"Wise."

-"Nah." Merlin dismissed him with a large smile.

Arthur tried to not return the smile and walked to the entrance of the cave.

-"Guinevere! Scarlett! Sir Leon." Arthur exclaimed excitedly.

Merlin whipped his head up and watched Arthur wrap his arms around Gwen's neck tightly. He rushed to the entrance just as Stefan came running over at vampire speed.

-"We've been found! They're almost here!"

-"Get Gaius." Arthur ordered Merlin. "We need to get out of here ... Run!" He told the others, still clutching Gwen's hand.

Merlin ran to the back of the cave where Gaius was, even though he wanted to grab Scarlett and hug her tightly, he felt such relief that she was here, but he had to get Gaius out of here first.

-"They've found us. We need to go." Merlin helped his guardian to stand.

-"I'll slow you down. It's Arthur you need to protect, not me." Gaius shook his head.

-"I won't leave you!" Merlin shouted pulling on Gaius's arm.

-"Camelot needs you."

-"Camelot needs us both. Go! I'll be right behind you!"

Gaius nodded reluctantly and hurried to the exit, Merlin grabbed the sword from his bag and ran to the exit. Outside he was met by the most wonderful sight ever. Scarlett waited for him, when she saw him she launched herself into him arms.

-"Merlin!" She whispered clutching him tightly around his neck.

-"Scarlett, why didn't you go with Arthur?" Merlin buried his face in her thick hair.

-"I needed to see you."

Merlin pulled back and gave her a big smile. She looked exhausted. Her hair was tangled and more wild than usual, her hands and face were dirty, and she wore some sort of leather armor. She had on tight pants, a long, very dark brown leather tunic. Underneath she wore a plain white shirt. He wanted to savor this moment a little while longer but they had to get out of here.

-"We need to go." He grabbed her hand and started to pull her in the direction the others had ran, until one of Morgana's guards came out from the trees.

Merlin raised his sword and parried a few very hard blows from the guard. After some back and forth Merlin saw his chance and swung the sword at the guard's chest. The sword cut through him like there was nothing there, and within seconds the guard exploded into a cloud of dust.

-"How did you ...?" Scarlett gasped from behind him.

-"Long story, let's go!" He grabbed her hand again and they ran until they caught up to Arthur and the others.

When Arthur saw Merlin and Scarlett catch up he resumed his running until they reached a small tight valley, each side had walls high with stone. The passage was only a few feet wide and several feet tall. Merlin looked back; nine guards were rushing at them and closing in. Arthur was at the front of the line, but he rushed back to Merlin and drew his sword. Merlin did the same. Just then a loud scream was heard from above.

-"Look out!"

-"Who's that?" Arthur asked.

Everyone looked up and saw the biggest, tallest man they had ever seen. He pushed a large boulder with his back and it came crashing down, blocking the entrance of the tight passageway, blocking the way so the guards could pass.

-"Don't know, but I'm liking him already." Gwaine exclaimed

Just then another man came into view and waved.

-"Elyan!" Gwen yelled happily at the sight of her brother.

-"We need to hurry." Elyan motion for them to keep running.

When everyone finally cleared the rock passage Arthur grabbed Elyan's hand in a hard shake.

-"Nice rock tossing."

Elyan nodded.

-"You can thank him," He pointed at the large man. "This is Percival. It was his strength that brought them down."

-"Your Highness." Percival gave a deep bow.

-"Arthur." He put his hand out to shake Percival who took it with a tight grip that made Arthur flinched.

-"Arthur it is." Percival gave a crocked smile.

-"What were you doing here?" Arthur asked surprise.

-"Er...it was me. I sent for Elyan." Merlin said.

He had sent a message for Elyan the first day they had left Camelot. He knew they would need backup. He just did not expect Elyan to bring a friend, which was more than welcome. Percival was not only taller than Merlin, which was usual because he usually was the one that loomed over everyone, but this man was huge. He was built like an ox. He had dark blond hair that was closely shaved to his head; he had a slight five o'clock shadow. He wore a chainmail chest piece but where the arms should have been his were missing, exposing his huge arms, which were almost the size of Merlin's waist...

-"Well, we owe you our lives. Thank you." Arthur thanked Elyan and Percival.

They resumed their journey except this time they didn't need to rush as much. They walked for hours, Merlin stayed at the back with Scarlett, stealing glances at her.

-"I'm sorry." He finally said.

-"Sorry? For what?" She looked at him with her bright green eyes.

-"It's my fault, that you were stuck there."

-"No it's wasn't." Scarlett grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "You can't help what Morgana does; you didn't make an army of immortal."

Merlin sighed, he knew he should come clean to her, but now that she was right there, he couldn't form the words...

-"I should have told you to come with me." He finally said.

She shrugged.

-"I'm fine, that's all that matters."

It was obvious she didn't want to talk about what had happened during her time there. But he pushed her to talk anyway.

-"Are you alright though ...?"

-"... I'll live." She watched the trail in front of her.

-"Scarlett ..."

-"Morgana is going to kill Uther unless you have a plan ... She's insane Merlin ..."

He nodded.

-"I know ... I have a plan ... I just need to get inside and find the Cup of Life and empty it." If only it were that simple.

They fell into an awkward silence, where so much was left between them, but was not being said. But neither let go of each other's hand. As night fell they soon came to a large castle that was crumbling and looking like no one had been here in ages.

-"Are you sure we'll be safe in here?" Gaius asked walking into the main room of the large castle.

-"This castle belonged to the ancient kings. It'll do for a while." Arthur looked around the room.

-"Can't be worse than that cave." Stefan commented.

-"Search the place, see what you can find." Arthur ordered.

* * *

Damon waited for Morgana to come back. He knew she went to look for Leon, Arthur and Gwen, and he secretly hoped that she did not catch them. He had suggested the plan to Guinevere, that she make a copy of the dungeon key and give it to Scarlett and Leon.

He had never intended for any of this to go like this. Frankly he didn't give a shit what happened to this kingdom, it could burn to rumble with everyone in it, as long as Scarlett was safe that was all that mattered. He had tried to forget romantically, to try and find something he loved about Morgana, but the only thing they had in common was their need for revenge. The problem was that her revenge included the one person he didn't want to see harmed and that wouldn't work for him.

But he was a smart man and he wasn't delusional. Scarlett had strong feelings for Merlin, he didn't stand a chance. He wasn't the man Merlin was, and he could never be. But he also knew that once they got home, Merlin would be long dead, and that is when he would have a chance with her. He just had to get them home. He still wanted Morgana to get him home, but she was unstable, in fact her hate for Arthur and Uther was driving her mad. He wasn't sure how much longer he could count on her, he might have to seek help elsewhere...

Morgana came in, looking rather upset.

-"I take it they got away?" He asked.

Morgana glared at him for a moment as she pulled off her gloves and threw them to the ground.

-"What can he do? Arthur only has a handful of men. We have an immortal army at our disposal." Damon tried to cheer Morgana up a bit.

-"Yes, but whist Arthur lives, the people will not yield." She grounded out.

-"Then we will make them. Tonight we will have a gallows built, and tomorrow, one by one, we will put an end to the knights of Camelot." Damon said without a trace of fear or regret for the lives he was sacrificing.

* * *

The castle was in ruins. None of the rooms were useable; they all had holes in the walls and ceilings, making it unsafe to even be in those rooms, except for one large main room which held a large round table. It was beautifully ornate. Even with all the damage to the place, the table had somehow survived and was merely dusty and dirty.

Arthur ran his hand down the table.

-"Here! Come and join me. This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now." Everyone slowly gathered around and took a seat. "Without each of you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?"

Arthur looked at each and every person, his crystal blue eyes shun with passion. Finally Elyan stood first.

-"You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honor for justice, freedom, and all that's good. I believe in the world that you will build."

Arthur nodded, as Stefan stood next.

-"Even though I am ... different, and am the brother of someone that has stab you in the back, you are willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you."

-"I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for." Leon stood and gave Arthur a nod.

-"I think we have no chance." Gwaine said, his head leaning back against the back of the chair. Everyone turned their stare on his, he grinned. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world."

-"Your enemies are my enemies." Percival said, standing.

-"If you need an old man." Gaius stood.

Arthur turned his gaze to Guinevere who was sitting next to him.

-"You know the answer ... I'll follow you anywhere ..."

Scarlett was about to stand but Merlin grabbed her arm tightly. She turned her gaze on him in a questioning look. He glared at her.

-"Don't." He whispered.

-"But I want to help ..." She whispered back, but whispering was ridiculous because everyone was listening and watching.

-"You could have died! You were fighting immortal guards for God sakes! I will not lose you!" He growled.

-"Merlin ..." She gave him a pleading look. They stared at each other for a long moment until Merlin felt his grip loosen. He reluctantly let her go. She stood and took Merlin's hand in her and helped him stand.

-"You know I'll help you." Scarlett said.

-"Merlin?" Arthur asked looking at his friend.

-"No, don't really fancy it." Merlin said, he was pouting because Scarlett had once again gotten her way.

-"You don't have a choice, Merlin." Arthur gave a small smile.

-"Okay ... I guess." Merlin returned a grin. He would lay down his life for Arthur.

-"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something that my father won't approve of." Arthur said proudly.

He ordered all the men to line up, except for Merlin; they all knelt as Arthur stood in front of them with his sword. He slowly brought his sword to each man's shoulders.

-"Arise, Sir Stefan, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot. Tomorrow, when you fight, you can stand proud knowing you are members of the noblest army the world has ever known."

Merlin watched the men being knighted and his thoughts drifted to Scarlett who was hugging Gwaine, congratulating him. He didn't want her going. She shouldn't even be here, but he couldn't bring himself to even think of a life separate from her. In fact he held something else in his pocket, something he was going to give her tonight, before they left for Camelot.

Stefan came to stand next to him and gave him a small smile. Over the months he had come to know Stefan well. The poor man struggled with his bloodlust daily but he at least admitted he had a problem now.

-"You're a knight now."

-"But for how long?" He said cynically.

-"Who knows?" Merlin sighed, both men moved to one of the corners of the room.

-"What are you planning? And don't even think about lying; I know you too well." Stefan asked in a hush tone.

-"It's too difficult to explain."

-"You can tell me."

-"Morgana has the Cup of Life. If I can find it and empty it of the blood within, then the army will be destroyed, and Morgana will be powerless."

-"Aren't you forgetting something?" Stefan eye's narrowed on Merlin as he shrugged. "It's guarded by an immortal army."

-"Aren't you forgetting something? I have magic." Merlin grinned.

-"It doesn't make you immortal."

-"No." He replied simply.

-"You know, Merlin, you're the one Arthur should knight. You're the bravest of us all and he doesn't even know it." Stefan said wistfully.

-"He can't know ... Not yet. That's why I need to find a way to get to the Cup without Arthur knowing."

Stefan grinned widely.

-"Leave that to me."

But little did either men know Gaius had not been far, listening.

The evening was unnaturally warm, and with everyone having a million thoughts going through their heads, no one got much sleep and by early morning Arthur had drawn a crud map of Camelot's castle. Everyone gathered around.

-"There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons. It will be well guarded. So, if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved. We cannot let them raise the alarm."

-"We need to take out the warning bell. That way the warriors have no mean of communication." Stefan suggested.

Arthur nodded.

-"Good idea."

-"I'll need someone with me who knows the castle better then I."

-"I'll go." Merlin volunteered, knowing Stefan had purposely suggested this because they have discussed it earlier.

-"I will go too." Scarlett's voice came from across the table.

Arthur gave a firm nod.

-"Alright."

The meeting soon broke up and Merlin stalked towards Scarlett.

-"What the hell are you thinking? Do you want to die?"

-"I'm going, you can use my help."

-"No! No way."

Everyone started staring at them again, so Merlin grabbed Scarlett's upper arm and dragged her out of the room.

-"This is my fault, all this, please stay here with Gwen, until I get back."

-"You keep saying that, it's not your fault." Scarlett shrugged out of his grasp.

Merlin took a deep breath and reached into his jacket pocket, he was going to come clean. Tell her the truth and let her decide on what to do. Inside his pocket he wrapped his hand around the thick paper; he clutched it tightly and pulled it out. Scarlett watched him intently. He thrust the crumpled paper into her hands.

-"Here" He said briskly. "I have been holding onto to this for a while now ..." Merlin looked at his shoes and waited for her to curse him out, but nothing happened. No screaming, no name calling, just silence.

He dared to look up and saw her staring at the paper with a look that was between shock and like she might be sick.

-"Please say something, Scarlett!" He pleaded, hating the silence.

-"I ... Errr ... I'm confused." She held the crumpled paper in her hands like she was cradling a precious egg. She reached inside the paper and pulled out a small gold ring.

Merlin stared at it shocked for a moment, then he patted his pants and jacket. He had a ring ... he had been holding on to it for several months now. He had bought it in a neighboring village when him and Arthur were out hunting. He wanted to ask her to marry him, but he couldn't do it, not without her knowing she could go home...

-"Scarlett ... I ..." He stammered unsure on how to do fix this mess.

Merlin stared for a few moments then finally reached up and took her hands in his.

-"I been waiting for the right moment to ask you ... but there never was one, because ... " Merlin took a deep breath but kept his eyes on hers. "I want to marry you, but not before you read that paper."

-"The paper?" She croaked out, looking down surprise she still held the paper.

-"Yes ... it's a spell."

Scarlett furrowed her brow when he remembered it was not written in English.

-"It's a time travel spell. It can take you home." He whispered. His throat felt dry.

-"Home?" She blinked a few times. "But ... This is my home."

Merlin felt his heart skip a beat. He longed to hear those words.

-"I thought ... I - don't you want to see your family?"

-"Yes ... but you and Arthur, and even Gwen and Gaius are my family now ... I can't leave you Merlin."

Merlin let out a loud breath of air, he felt such relief.

-"Really?" He couldn't help smile widely.

-"Really." She folded the paper and gave it back to him. "I love you." She then deposited the ring in his other hand. "Now don't you have something to ask me?" She grinned.

Merlin looked at her lovingly for a moment then nodded. He sank to his knees, but in the process he dropped the ring. With a loud clang it hit the ground and rolled to Scarlett's feet. She immediately bent down to pick it up, at the same time Merlin reached, causing both their heads to hit each other.

-"Ouch!" They both cried. Scarlett clung to her head and straightened back up.

They both laughed and Merlin reached for Scarlett's left hand. He smiled up at her.

-"Scarlett ... will you marry me?"

She nodded fast as a large smile curled onto her lips. Merlin slipped the ring on, his hands shook but he couldn't stop smiling. For once, he had something that was all his. This wonderful woman had picked him. He stood and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He was so tall she had to crane her neck to look up at him. His jaw flexed as he stared down at Scarlett while his body radiated off heat. His body burned as he dipped his head down to kiss her. Scarlett moaned at the taste of him.

But to his dismay they were interrupted by Gwaine.

-"Hey ..." He smiled widely and stood inches from their faces. Merlin twisted his head to the side and glared at Gwaine. "Arthur is ready to go." Gwaine said with a smirk.

Merlin tried not to grin at Gwaine and at the sight of Scarlett turning bright red. He turned his gaze back to Scarlett and pressed his forehead to hers.

-"I'll have a lifetime of kissing you soon ... without interruption."

Gwaine laughed loudly while they all hurried back in the main room, Arthur was talking to Guinevere.

-"Stay here with Gaius. I want you to gather firewood and make bandages. There will be casualties."

-"Alright." Gwen nodded and started to leave but Arthur grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.

-"Guinevere." He said seriously.

-"They'll see." She hissed.

Everyone was getting ready, putting on their armor and weapons they had found, but they had all stilled when Arthur had put his hand on Gwen. When Guinevere looked up at everyone, the knights all busied themselves but were all still eavesdropping.

-"I don't care. I want you to know...if I never see you again..."

Guinevere cupped Arthur's cheek gently.

-"You will. You will see me. I watched you last night. You gave us hope, something to believe in. I saw the king you will become. I'm so proud of you Arthur."

Arthur crushed Guinevere to him and pressed his lips to hers hard.

Merlin watched Arthur and Gwen and couldn't help but smile. He knew Arthur would live, and he could not be happier that Arthur had finally expressed himself to Guinevere. Just then Gaius approached him at the same time as Scarlett.

-"You both need to be careful."

-"I've got the easy bit. The warning bell is nothing compared to the cells." Merlin dismissed.

-"I overheard you, Merlin. If Morgana and Damon catch you, they'll kill you."

-"I wouldn't worry too much on Damon." Scarlett said as she tightened her wrists guards.

-"Why?"

-"He helped Sir Leon and I escape ... he ... well I don't think he agrees with what Morgana is doing."

Merlin nodded.

-"This could be good for us." He watched Scarlett finish the last buckle. "When did you have this bloody armor made?" He said annoyed. He hated seeing his Scarlett, the girl he had first met who was scared and lost, become such a warrior. Something he made her into.

-"Arthur suggested I should have some."

-"Oh did he?"

-"Merlin, don't worry about me, what is this plan you have?"

He explained what Stefan and he had planned. Scarlett didn't look pleased with this at all.

-"It's too risky."

-"I have no choice."

Gaius gave a sad smile and hugged Merlin.

-"I remember the bumbling idiot that came charging into my chamber all those years ago. Who would believe ..." He moved back and hugged Scarlett. "And you ... remember to watch his back, he thinks he is invincible ... remind him he is not."

Scarlett nodded and kissed Gaius on the cheek. Merlin strapped his special sword to his belt; Scarlett had found an old bow, just no arrows. They all set off on foot for Camelot.

* * *

We had walked for hours, only stopping to rest for a few hours during daylight. Arthur wanted to get to Camelot after the sunset. He suggested we all try and rest but do you know how hard it is to sleep when the sun is shining brightly?

It actually all felt really surreal. We were potentially walking to our doom, yet the sky was bright blue, some early flowers were budding and the trees were just starting to bloom. I wasn't sure which part felt more like a dream the fact that we were going attempt to kill an army of immortal men or that I felt no fear. Oh I was worried, but I wasn't scared …

I sat by the small fire that was cooking our food, not that I was hungry. My eyes went to my hand which now held a small gold ring on my ring finger. Merlin asked me to marry him … I had said yes but part of me knew I couldn't … I mean there was no such thing as Merlin's wife. But history could be rewritten right?

Or had I been part of history all along, and if so then what happened to me? Did I die? Go home?

I gently rubbed the ring. He had a spell to get me home … did I want to go home? I wasn't so sure anymore. Could I really go back without Merlin? Maybe he could come back with me … but I quickly dismissed that. I knew his future was here, by Arthur's side. But I couldn't think clearly right now, I just had too much on my mind.

Eventually Arthur would learn Merlin's true identity; Merlin had to stay to protect Arthur. That was more important than anything. I knew this now that I saw what they were up against, what they tried to protect against people like Morgana.

-"So he finally asked you."

I looked up and found Arthur smiling down at me. He took a seat on the log next to me.

-"Yes he did." I smiled down at the ring.

-"Good. It was about time, the bloody coward." Arthur mumbled.

-"I guess this means you are now single again huh." I joked.

-"Oh I think I will manage …" His meaning was clear that his heart belong to Guinevere. But his mood soon turned black. "When you were in Camelot … did you see my father?"

I nodded a bit unsure on how to tell him as delicately as possible.

-"Uther was in the cell next to mine … I don't know how he is …" I lied. But I knew the King was not well. Morgana had neglected him and he had not had the same luck as I had. I could just image what Morgana had done to him after Leon and I had escaped.

We wanted to take the King with us, but he had been chained to the wall and it required two different set of keys to get him out. We thought it best if we escaped and came back for him later.

We soon had to move on. I couldn't remember when I walked so much but soon Camelot came into view. Night had fallen and we were about to sneak in.

I knew the plan. Arthur, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival all would go to the dungeons to rescue the king. Stefan, Merlin and I would go up under the pretense of going to secure the warning bell, but we were actually going to go look for the Cup of Life and empty it. If we could accomplish that, there would be no more immortal army.

We stopped near the secret entrance we were going to take. Arthur took a moment to get ready. I quickly went to Merlin and hugged him as tightly as I could.

-"Please be careful … Just do as I say, please, Scarlett." He begged.

I nodded and when I looked at him I was surprise by the change in him. The tender man I knew and loved was gone. He was now in war mode. He emanate power and there was a certain beast like quality to him. I was amazed that Arthur did not see it, because even I, who knew and loved Merlin, I was slightly afraid of him right now.

He tangled his hand in my hair and roughly brought my lips to his. His kiss was hard and demanding and once again was over too soon because we were moving into the castle walls.

We came to the section where we had to go our separate ways. Arthur gave Merlin, Stefan and I a quick nod.

-"Good luck." He and his men all went down the corridor.

Watching them round the corner Merlin suddenly gasped, clutching his chest.

-"I can sense the Cup's power." He closed his eyes briefly then reopened them. " This way."

I could feel something as we neared what was the war room. But my adrenaline was pumping so hard it was hard to feel anything except my heart beating wildly.

We soon came to a guard who charged us without hesitating. Stefan raised his sword but before he could get a blow in Merlin swung this special sword right through the immortal guard and he exploded into bits of dust.

-"What is that?" Stefan looked at the sword in disbelief.

-"It was forged in a dragon's breath."

Stefan grinned.

-"Merlin … you are just full of surprises."

* * *

Arthur slowly moved down to the dungeons. It was surprisingly quiet and he made it to the cells in no time. The first two were empty but when he got to the furthest one, someone was laying slumped against the wall.

Uther hands were chained several inches above the ground, but his body laid limply, sickly dangling there.

-"Father!" Arthur cried. He shook the iron bars without must result.

-"Arthur!" Gwaine called out.

Arthur turned around to find three immortal guards approaching with their swords drawn. Arthur's men soon rallied around and formed a tight circle, ready for battle, just as the warning bells were heard.

-"What the hell!" Arthur yelled, upset that Merlin, Stefan and Scarlett had not reached the bell before they had been found.

He raised his sword and got ready for battle. He knew more guards would soon come. They were stuck in a tight corner; against men that could not die … he knew his end would soon come.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Goodbyes and endings**

Stefan, Merlin and Scarlett kept heading towards the war room. They slowly rounded the corner and there stood in front of the door five immortal guards. Without hesitating Stefan rushed in and was locked in battle with the guards. He moved with lightning speed, avoiding the guard's swords, getting in several stabs, but it did little good. Merlin came rushing to Stefan's aid with his magical sword, each guard exploded with a loud roar and soon there was nothing left but piles of dust.

Stefan grinned widely.

-"That's how it's done."

Scarlett came running behind them, she had found a few arrows along the way and clutched them tightly. They all hurried into the war room and shut the door before more guards discovered them, as the warning bell was heard through the castle.

-"We need to hurry."

Merlin turned away from the door and gasp. Stefan and Scarlett turned after the door was secure and saw what Merlin had gasped for. In the room was another eight guards, all with their swords drawn, ready for battle. They all charged at them. Stefan quickly parried blows left and right, along with Merlin. Scarlett backed up and started to shoot arrows when she could.

In the center of the room there stood on a tall pedestal the Cup of Life. Like magic, a small beam of light streamed down onto it. Its magic hummed in the air, Merlin and Scarlett could feel it calling to them. Merlin vanquished several guards, but as he turned to face another Stefan got hit hard in the shoulder. He screamed and fell to his knees, as the guard raised its sword to finish him off, Scarlett screams were heard as she watched helpless, but just in time Stefan rolled out of the way, but took another hit to his leg.

Merlin quickly came to the rescue and stabbed the guard in the back, he exploded in a cloud of dust and soon all that left standing were Merlin and Scarlett. Stefan had crawled against one of the many pillars in the room, he propped himself up, breathing heavy.

-"Hurry the Cup, Merlin!" Scarlett shouted as she started to run to see if Stefan was alright.

Merlin rushed to the Cup of Life but just as he approached it, the doors were blown off their hinges, and Katherine came sauntering in. With a simple look she sent Merlin flying against the wall, he hit it so hard that a sick crack was heard through the air. Merlin slumped down against the wall with a loud moan.

* * *

Arthur shook the cell doors with desperation.

-"Arthur!" Elyan called, and he threw the keys he had snatched from the guards table. Most of the knights were all in locked in battle with immortal guards.

With speed Arthur unlocked the door and entered the cell. He fumbled with the cuffs on Uther's hands.

-"Father?" When he got the cuffs open Uther flopped to the ground. Arthur turned him onto his back. The sight was hard to take in. His skin was a sickly, waxy white, that is, the parts that were not bruised. His cheeks appeared to be broken and were several shades of purple and blue. Both his eyes appeared to be swollen shut. His lips were cracked and bloodied.

The King somehow managed to crack one eye open.

-"I'm sorry." He whispered raggedly.

-"Please, Father, now isn't the time." Arthur moved his father to the back of the cell and hurried to help his friends who were all locked in battle. Ten more guards had shown up.

They were severally outnumbered, against men that didn't die. Arthur, Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyan all fought hard but they were slowly going down. Elyan clutched his side and could barely stand. They had all been backed into a tight corner. Arthur took a look around and saw how desperate the situation was. Everything slowed down as if in slow motion.

Elyan was up against the wall, his face twisted in pain. Gwaine was cornered by himself by four guards. Leon and Arthur were back to back but both were getting tired. With a loud battle cry Arthur roared.

-"If we're gonna go down! We'll go down fighting! ... For the love of Camelot!" He bellowed.

As if renewed everyone fought hard and did their best to win the impossible fight.

* * *

Katherine sauntered into the room with a large grin aimed at Stefan.

-"Well if it isn't my favorite Salvatore brother."

-"Katherine?!" He gasped. "How is this ... How are you here?"

She stopped walking inches from him.

-"You didn't think I'd let you and Damon have all the fun without me, did you?"

-"This is your doing?" He grounded out in pain.

-"Oh just a little. I just helped steer Morgana in the right direction." Katherine set her foot down on Stefan's leg where he had been stabbed; she put her weight down on it. He bit back the scream. But his gaze was not on the woman in front of him, it was on Scarlett.

She quietly raised her bow and with deadly accuracy she aimed at Katherine's back. As she let go of the arrow Katherine whipped around with incredible speed and grabbed the arrow as it sailed to where she had been standing. She broke the arrow and turned her cold eyes on Scarlett.

-"The girl that has captivated the men of Camelot ... I have a feeling I won't be seeing you again." She was about to rush at Scarlett.

-"No, you won't." Gaius walked into the room and yelled out _"Oferswinge!"_

Caught by total surprise Katherine was thrown into the air. She got up but stumbled slightly, she looked around just as Merlin had found the strength to stand again, he raised his hand and his eyes flickered amber and Katherine was thrown hard into the wall again, so hard that she cracked the stone wall. This time she lay limply on the ground.

-"Merlin! The Cup!" Scarlett yelled.

Merlin picked up his sword and knocked the Cup off pedestal. The Cup flew through the air and the blood spilled out onto the floor and the walls. Just as Morgana ran into the war room. She took a minute to take in the sight and saw Katherine lying limply on the ground.

-"No! No!" She ran to Katherine and shook her hard.

-"It's over, Morgana." Merlin said looming over her.

-"No, you're wrong. This has just begun!" A sob escaped her and she started to scream. Her powerful scream made her eyes glow between amber and red.

Windows started to exploded, the war room walls started to crumble, and everything shook. Everyone was shocked by the power Morgana was displaying, they all stood frozen. She screamed again, this time the ceiling started to shake and slowly started to crumble as well. Gaius ran to the exit while Merlin and Scarlett hurried over to Stefan and helped him out of the room.

* * *

In the dungeon Arthur and his men fought hard and like magic every single guard exploded into dust. Everyone looked at each other surprised but Arthur took no time to rejoice, he ran to his father.

-"You're safe now, Father." He knelt by Uther but the king did not stir or move. "Father?" Arthur's voice shook.

Gwaine knelt next to Arthur and gently pressed his hand to Uther's neck, but felt no pulse. He shook his head to Arthur.

-"No ... no, this is not how -" Arthur gulped loudly as tears blurred his vision.

The mighty King of Camelot had died.

* * *

Three days had past.

I stood in the throne room. The mood was somber, even on this bright sunny day. Uther had died. Gaius had said he died from lack of food and water and being abused so badly his body could not hold on. But I partly suspected that he had given up. Morgana had destroyed him. Not because she had revealed to the world she was his daughter, and not because she had magic ... No, I think she crushed him with her anger and hatred towards him.

Now here in the throne room, everyone stood quietly and watched as Arthur slowly approached the steps. Uther lay on a tall stone table. He wore his armor with his elegant red cloak with the crest of Camelot. His hands rested on his chest, he clutched his sword, which lay on the top of him. Arthur slowly walked up the steps and stood still for a long time. He then bent down and pressed a kiss onto his father's forehead.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched Arthur slowly slink back down the steps and a row was made for everyone to pay respects to the King. My heart felt heavy. Uther had always been kind to me. I knew if he had known I had magic he would have killed me himself, but his hatred for magic was brought on by the grief of the loss of his wife, and even though that did not excuse it, I could understand it.

I felt so sad for Arthur as well. He did not just lose a parent; he now had the weight of an entire kingdom resting on his shoulders. He now would be King.

Soon I had paid my respects and left the throne room to get air. I couldn't stay in there any longer. The town was dead, everyone was inside to say goodbye to the King. Or the town should have been dead. At the end of the courtyard stood a man all by himself. I knew right away who it was. I made my way towards Damon.

-"Hey." I said in a small voice. "Where you been?"

Damon shrugged.

-"Around."

-"You know if Arthur see's you he will want to kill you."

Damon grinned.

-"He has to catch me first."

I sighed, my heart felt heavy. Damon had essentially burned his bridges. He was not welcome in Camelot anymore. He had taken the Kingdom with Morgana, he was an enemy now, even if he had betrayed her ...

-"Have you seen Morgana at all?"

-"No."

But I wasn't sure I believed him.

-"What are you going to do now Damon?"

-"I'll figure something out ... I have a lot to keep me busy, I need to find out what Katherine wanted."

-"Well find her Morgana, you'll find Katherine I'm sure."

-"If Katherine got here, I know she has a way to come home ... I have to get her to tell me."

-"Damon ..." I sighed, "I'm not going back."

Damon gave a lopped sided grin.

-"You say that now ... but you'll come back with me."

-"How do you know?"

Damon moved in and pressed a kiss to my forehead. He moved his head down to my ear.

-"Because, I know." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and shivered; when I reopened them Damon was gone.

* * *

The ceremony ended and Gaius, Merlin and Scarlett had all gone back to the tower.

-"They searched through the remains of the rubble, and still no Morgana?" Gaius asked.

-"No, and no Katherine either, and Damon is gone as well."

-"They won't have gone far." Gaius sat down at his desk.

-"Merlin, no one else is going to say this to you, but I will. Well done." Gaius smiled at Merlin.

-"I told you Camelot needed all of us." Merlin grinned at Gaius.

-"We're going to have to tidy this place up." Scarlett picked up one of the stools that was broken off the ground.

The tower was in shambles, like the rest of the castle.

-"Hmm. But not now." Merlin headed for the door.

-"Where are you going?"

-"Er...Scarlett ... come with me." Merlin motioned his head.

-"What are you up to?" Gaius asked curiously.

-"There's something I have to do."

Merlin rushed to the stables and got a horse for him and Scarlett ready.

-"Where are we going?" She asked confused.

Merlin didn't answer right away, but without any more questions Scarlett faithfully followed. Within a few hours they reached the location that called to him. He un-mounted and helped Scarlett down. He then reached in his saddle bag and brought out the sword. Scarlett looked at it amazed.

-"In the wrong hands, this sword can do great evil. I made a promise, that once it's task was done, I would place where none can wield it."

As if unable to resist Scarlett ran her hand down the blade.

-"Excalibur ..." She whispered in awe.

Merlin walked to a large rock and raised Excalibur, his eyes glow amber, then turned red from the massive surge of power. Deep inside him the magical words bubbles out.

He thrust the sword hard into the rock and it entered the white plain stone he stood before.

When done he backed away slowly and stared at the sword protruding from the stone. He felt Scarlett's fingers intertwine with his and they stood there until night started to fall, they then slowly made their way back to Camelot.

Merlin had a feeling something big was coming. Much bigger than any of them. Something that none of them could escape. But for now ... for now he had this moment with Scarlett, and he would savor every moment of it, until it was time for it to come to an end.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I apologize for the short chapter. This really should have been in the previous chapter. I guess I was just a bit to excited and posted it before I finished. The other reason this is so short, is because the next chapter starts a year later. (Consider that a small preview lol).**_

_**I hope you enjoyed. As always I love hearing from you all, so please comment, review :)**_


	42. Chapter 42

_I have a Brand new story out! Its a Vampire Diaries Fiction, featuring our favorite vampire Damon and his brother Stefan. Its called Something Eternal. I REALLY hope you check it out. You can find the story by clicking on my profile :)_

**Chapter 42**

**All Hallow Eve's**

It was October. A whole year and a half had passed since Uther had died. Over a year since anyone had seen or heard from Morgana. Camelot was quiet and peaceful.

Arthur had taken the throne. It had not all been easy, but all in all he was doing a good job and he had the respect of his people, along with several neighboring kingdoms. Something Uther did not always have.

In June Arthur had married Gwen. The wedding had been magical and everything I had imagined when I thought of the legends of Arthur and Guinevere. Camelot had a new queen and she was just as loved as Arthur was.

For me, things had changed a lot too. I had my own little home now; actually I lived right next to Stefan's house. Merlin lived with me … unofficially. Arthur might have changed some laws, like you could marry who you wanted, no matter on their social standings, but things were not so liberal that an unmarried woman could live with a man. But Merlin still often stayed the night, and even had most of stuff here.

We had no set wedding day for our wedding. We had both agreed that we wanted to wait until we were sure that Camelot was safe. Merlin, like me, felt it, in the air, that things were not perfect just yet. It was not over and we had not seen the last of Morgana.

I was also an unofficial member of Arthur's knights, which really annoyed Merlin at first but he was slowly coming around. I was more of a field nurse I guess you could call me, and Merlin always came along so he was there to protect both Arthur and I.

Over the year my healing magic had gotten stronger and there was little I could not heal. I had also learned so much from Gaius and was able to brew my own elixirs like he did to help pain and people heal. It gave Gaius a chance to work on his own personal research, and even take some time off. But he was still the expert and I only wanted to be his assistant. I didn't like to do anything to complicated without him.

Gaius had also thought me a very important thing in magic. That magic was not something I could use whenever someone was hurt. I still had to be very careful to not get discovered, so most of the time I stuck to bandages and herbs, but when no one was looking ... I did enjoy using my gift.

The rest of my magic was rather useless though. I was nothing like Merlin, who was also growing stronger. Most of his magic didn't require words anymore, a simple look and he could throw an enemy almost a mile away. His power was terrifying at times and I had to keep reminding myself that he was still the same man I have known for over two years.

Unfortunately for Merlin his healing magic was still terrible; it wasn't for his lack of trying. We practice together whenever we both had a chance and he simply couldn't heal as well as me. But I can't say I minded because this often insured that I came along on all of his and Arthur's adventures.

When I had been a prisoner, Morgana had announced to Camelot that I had magic, but it was like everyone had forgotten, well almost everyone. Leon knew. He knew many of my secrets but he never said a word. But he did often come to visit me to heal his many injuries, which I suspected sometimes he only came as an excuse to talk.

During this time Merlin had also been experiencing with an aging spell. It allowed him to age his body and appear to be an old man of eighty years old. The first time he had used the spell it had been rather disastrous. Gaius had warned him against it, but Merlin did the spell anyway. After he had his fun it was time to change back but he couldn't do. The spell was simply to powerful.

In his older self, Merlin looked like the Merlin I knew from the fairy tales. He had a very long beard, and extremely long white hair. But there was something in his eyes ... it just didn't fit, they were to young.

After much work on Gaius's part he found a potion to reverse back the effects of Merlin's spell, but it had taken time. We did eventually get Merlin changed back, which I was thankful for because I don't think I could have stood to kiss his old bearded face for much longer. But that spell had marked a turning point for Merlin, and since that day he had tried the spell again and this time he was able to reverse it as well.

He wasn't sure why he had to do the spell and get it right, he kept saying he just had too. When you were with someone who was magical and powerful like Merlin you came to trust his feelings.

Things were almost too perfect...

* * *

-"Halt!" Sir Leon called as he and his patrol came upon a lone woman pulling a cart.

The tall woman was dressed all in black, including a cloak over her head. She stopped but did not turn around.

-"Stay where you are." Leon ordered.

The woman set down the cart handles as all the knights dismounted. It was Leon and Elyan's week to do night patrol of the kingdom. It was usually quiet, no one traveled at night, except for this one, lone woman...

-"Where are you headed?" Leon asked as he approached cautiously.

-"The Seas of Meredor." The woman said.

-"What's in the cart?"

The woman said nothing. Sir Leon motioned for the knights to search the cart. Just then the woman turned around, revealing herself to be Morgana.

-"Lady Morgana!" Leon cried startled.

Morgana raised her hand, her eyes flickered amber, and without a word she threw each of the knights to the ground. All of which were knocked out cold. She quickly looked around and pulled off her hood, she then pulled down a blanket in the cart.

-"Are you alright?" Morgana asked.

-"Yes, thank you, but we must hurry. Daylight is nearly upon us and we still have far to go." Katherine said her voice was hoarse.

Katherine turned her face towards Morgana, revealing a hideous deformity to the right side of her face and her right eye.

-"Don't worry I will get you there." Morgana tucked the blanket around Katherine's frail form.

Ever since they had faced Merlin and Scarlett in Camelot over a year ago, Katherine had been injured. She could not heal properly. No amount of blood or magic was helping and she was slowly dying. Morgana nor Katherine knew what happened that night, or what sort of magic Scarlett had done on them, but she would pay...

Morgana hurried and kept on her journey. After Katherine was hit with whatever magic had drained her, it had also rendered her magical daylight ring useless and Morgana had no idea how to recreate one. They also had to hurry for other reasons. One of them being Damon. Since that fateful day, he had hunted Katherine down. He wanted blood from her and would not stop at anything. Morgana had stopped him a few times before, but being on the road like this was risky.

But they soon arrived at their destination.

Morgana helped Katherine limp out of the cart. They stood before a large lake and in the middle of it was a single island wrapped in fog.

-"The Isle of the Blessed." Morgana whispered, setting her eyes for the first time on this sacred place.

The Isle of the Blessed was a rather small isle in the middle of a lake shrouded by mist. The lake was located near the Great Seas of Meredor. The Isle was once inhabited by the High Priestesses of the Triple Goddess, but it fell into ruin after Uther Pendragon attacked it during the Great Purge. It is thought to be the center of the Old Religion...

-"Samhain is almost upon us. We must hurry." Katherine said as she got into the small boat with Morgana's help.

-"I can't do this."

-"Morgana, remember what I told you. It is the only way. What you are about to do will affect everyone, even you. But most importantly, it will bring our enemies to their knees. You must be strong, remember that. It is what your sister would have wanted."

Morgana got into the boat, her eyes flickered amber and the small boat set sail for the island.

* * *

Sir Leon hurried into the throne room, where Arthur and the council had gathered.

-"The reports are true, Sire. We caught up with Morgana on the Plains of Denaria."

-"Was she alone?" Arthur asked, his fist were clenched and his jaw was tight.

-"There was someone else."

-"Katherine?"

-"We couldn't be sure."

-"Where was Morgana heading?" Arthur started to pace.

-"To the Seas of Meredor."

-"Isle of the Blessed." Gaius said, his voice seemed worried.

-"I'll send out patrols at first light." Arthur ordered.

-"Sire, you should know her powers have grown. Sir Bertrand and Sir Montague are both dead." Leon said sadly.

Arthur nodded and dismissed his knights and the council, but Gaius remained.

-"Nothing from Morgana for over a year ... why now?" Arthur asked.

-"I don't know Sire, but for now all we can is wait ... Should we cancel tonight's banquet?"

-"No. It is to honor those that have passed on. My father has always celebrated Hallow's eve. We will still have the celebration."

Gaius nodded as Arthur smirked.

-"Plus I fear Merlin might have a fit if we were to cancel it."

-"It's not every day a servant gets to attend an event as a guest, Sire." Gaius smiled.

Arthur and Gaius both walked to the doors.

-"I want to thank you, Gaius. These last few months, your advice as been ... well, I don't think I could have ruled without your help."

Gaius gave a short bow.

-"No thanks needed, I made a promise to your father to always help you."

* * *

Merlin changed clothing for the fifth time as Gaius yelled out from the main room in the tower.

-"Merlin, if you do not hurry you will late at your first formal dinner!"

Merlin rushed out with one trouser leg on, as he hopped on one foot and tried to slipped on the other. Gaius tried not to laugh at the sight of him.

-"You changed ... again."

-"I have to look good Gaius!"

-"Merlin, Scarlett already knows what you look like, even at your worse and I don't think Arthur will care what you are wearing."

-"I just want to look nice." Merlin adjusted his red shirt over his black pants that he had finally pulled up.

Since Arthur had become king and declared people could marry whom they wish, regardless of their social standings, Scarlett had invited him to accompany her to the Samhain feast. Sure he had been at all the dinners and parties before but never as a guest, always as a servant. Tonight, he was not working, and that was a big deal to him.

He wanted everything to be perfect. Too bad he was running very late. He rushed out to get Scarlett at her home but as he ran out of the tower he crashed right into her.

-"Merlin!" She exclaimed, grinning.

He grabbed her shoulders to stabilize himself and then got a good look at her. As per usual she looked stunning. She wore a beautiful charcoal dress, which had long sleeves, but were snuggly fit to her body. She had left her hair down, and the massive mane caressed her shoulders and back.

-"Sorry, I'm running late."

-"I know, that's why I came to see if everything was alright."

-"Yes ... I –"

-"Are you nervous?" Her eyes held a hint of humor.

-"No! Of course not!"

-"Hmmm mmm" She nodded but he knew she saw right through him. If he had come to know one thing is that their mated bond told her everything that he was feeling. But she said nothing about his small lie and simply put her hand out. "Let's go to your first dinner as a guest."

As they arrived everyone was just taking their seats. Most of the Knights all nodded and waved at Merlin, his closes friends, Gwaine & Stefan gave him a thumbs up. Merlin and Scarlett both took a seat near Arthur who sat at the head of the table with Guinevere by his side. She looked almost as stunning as Scarlett.

Gwen was now queen, and despite her new stature she was still the same old Gwen that he had formed a friendship with. When he sat down she gave an excited wave to the both of them. Arthur though looked annoyed.

-"Now that Merlin has finally graced us with his presences ..." Arthur stood, and a few in the room chuckled. Arthur raised his glass in a toast.

-"To my father, King Uther, and to all those we have lost over this last year."

Everyone stood to toast as the bells started to toll.

* * *

Reaching the Isle of the Blessed Morgana helped Katherine to the center of the small island. Katherine pulled out a small dagger and handed it to Morgana.

-"Don't be scared."

Morgana took the dagger.

-"I am not long for this world. There is nothing left for me here now ... but your sister was clever. I will see you again Morgana Pendragon."

Morgana wasn't sure what that meant as Katherine weakly climbed onto the altar stone, and she lied down.

-"I know you don't understand everything right now ... but you will, this will alter history forever, a new chapter will be written after this day. I promise."

Morgana nodded and blinked back tears. Katherine had become a good friend over the last year. She has guided and showed her how to use her magic. She was now quite powerful and her powers were not done growing.

-"_Eala leofu sweoster, paem gastum befaeste ic pe. Alys pa peoster pe inne onwunap."_ Morgana said the words she had memorized earlier.

She then poised the dagger above Katherine's chest, her eyes glowed and she plunged the dagger into Katherine's chest, right into her heart. Katherine gasped, and within moments her body was engulfed in a bright blue light.

A strong gust of wind came and blew Morgana back several yards, causing her to knock her head against the ground.

* * *

Merlin sensed the magic and everything started to go into slow motion. He turned his head to see Gaius raising his cup.

-"To the king." His voice sounded far away.

Merlin slowly looked to his side and saw Scarlett raising her goblet high.

-"To the King."

The knights all toast their glasses together, and that's when Merlin saw her. A woman, dressed in all black. She looked dead, she was so pale and frail ... she wore a hooded cloak with a staff, and she stood in the middle of the banquet hall. But no one reacted to her presences, as if no one could see her.

Her cracked, pale lips opened and she started to whisper.

-"Emrys. Emrys. Emrys."

Merlin dropped his cup out of his hand and with a loud clang it hit the table. The whole hall went quiet and stared at him. He could see Scarlett's panicked face as she dropped her cup and reached for him as he passed out.

Stefan rushed to Scarlett's side as she struggled to lay him on the ground gently. Merlin's whole body was shivering and was as cold as ice.

* * *

The old woman stroked Morgana's cheek as she slowly woke up. She sat up and saw the strange cloaked woman standing in front of a giant rift. Her eyes went to the alter where Katherine's body had been, but there was nothing there.

-"Who are you?" Morgana asked.

-"I am the Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world. You have torn the veil between the worlds."

An eerie scream echoed from the rift.

The rift was like a giant gate. Inside of it several colors of dark purples, blues and blacks all swirled around. The gate itself was between two giant pillars. The old woman who was dressed in black gave a cruel smile when the scream pierced the air.

-"The Dorocha. They are the voices of the dead, my child. And, like the dead, they are numberless."

Morgana felt her heart race, she looked around in fear.

-"You are right to be afraid, Morgana. Your enemies will rue this day and all the destruction it brings, but you must beware. Tearing the veil between the worlds has created a new world, and you will not walk through it alone. The one they call Emrys will walk in your shadow. He is your destiny, and he is your doom. "

* * *

Stefan laid Merlin on the bed in his room.

-"What happened?" He asked looking at me then Gaius.

Once Merlin was in bed I cupped his cheek. He felt so cold...

-"I don't know. I've never felt anyone so cold before." Gaius said as he rushed out of the room to grab something.

-"Will he be alright?" Stefan asked looking at Merlin worried.

-"I'll need Hawthorne to improve the blood flow. And blankets. Lots of blankets."

Stefan went to fetch the herbs as I grabbed several blankets from the wardrobe and started to cover Merlin up. I sat down next to him and held his hand tightly under the blankets.

Several hours later, Merlin finally woke up. When his eyes opened I was overcome with relief. I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

-"I was so scared ..." I whispered in his neck.

Merlin still felt cold, but he wasn't shivering as bad, he also didn't return the hug right away. He felt withdrawn from me. Just then Gaius stepped inside the room and handed Merlin a hot drink.

-"What happened Merlin?"

Merlin looked so frightened. We had faced some scary things since I've met him, but for the first time he looked so very frightened.

-"I saw a woman ... When she spoke, her voice...it was as though it came from the depths of the earth, and her eyes...they were so sad. So much pain in them ... " He took a slow drink of his tea. "Who is she?"

-"The Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world." Gaius sat in the chair next to the bed.

-"Why was she there?"

-"It was on the stroke of midnight of Samhain's Eve, the very moment when the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest. It cannot be a coincidence."

-"Why was I the only one to see her."

-"You have great power, Merlin. For someone so gifted, such visions are not uncommon ..." Gaius looked at me with an apologetic look. "You are powerful too, but your gifts seem to lie more in the art of healing and giving life ..."

But I wasn't sorry at all, seeing Merlin now, I was quite thankful I had not seen this gate keeper of death or whatever she was.

-"But you don't understand. It wasn't a vision. She knew who I was. She called me Emrys." Merlin set his cup down and started to wring his hands worriedly.

Gaius pondered this for some time.

-"What is it? What does it mean?" Merlin insisted.

-"I'm not sure. But if someone has torn the veil between the worlds, then God help us all."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**So there we have it :) The next adventure is set. I hope you all enjoyed. I did not make this chapter as long. Actually I really don't mean to make them short or long, they just end when it feels natural, and this was a good time to end it :) **_

_**Please leave me a comment, review, questions, or even just a quick hello! I love hearing from you all! **_

_**I have a Brand new story out! Its a Vampire Diaries Fiction, featuring our favorite vampire Damon and his brother Stefan. Its called Something Eternal. I REALLY hope you check it out. You can find the story by clicking on my profile :) **_

_**The story also has a trailer, available on my youtube channel.**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**A deal with the devil**

I dozed in the hard wood chair when the creaking of the floor boards woke me. My head snapped up and when I opened my eyes I saw Merlin, he was no longer in bed, but slipping on his jacket. He gave me a smile.

-"I didn't mean to wake you."

-"Where do you think you're going?" I asked sternly.

-"To work. I have to get Arthur's breakfast ready."

-"You really should rest." I slowly stood up and moved my head from side to side. I couldn't remember when I felt so stiff.

-"I'm fine, really, I swear! If anyone needs rest it's you." He gave me a lopped side grin and hurried to my side.

He scooped me up in his arms. His eyes were piercing, never leaving mine. He suddenly seemed years older than he really was. I felt a stab of sympathy for everything that rested on his shoulders. I hugged him so close that I could feel his heartbeat against my cheek.

-"Are you alright?" He whispered.

I nodded with tears stinging my eyes. I wasn't sure why, but I seemed to be on the verge of a total breakdown. Maybe it was the fact that we once again were facing a threat that seemed bigger than the both of us. Or maybe it was just the immense relief of having Merlin up and not hurt. Last night he had scared me so much.

-"I'm fine," I said, relishing in the warmth of his strong arms. His lips grazed the top of my head as he kissed my hair.

-"Let's get you into bed so you can rest." He said softly.

He deposited me gently on the bed and without warning he leaned forward and pulled me into him. Dropping his head toward me, I closed my eyes and tasted his lips on mine. The kiss was sweet and soft at first. Then I felt his tongue suddenly trying to trust past my lips as his embrace tightened.

I closed my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, meeting his trusting tongue. I was overcome with the need to be close to him more than I'd ever felt it before. We didn't get to share many moments like this, both our schedule kept us so busy, and with Merlin's growing powers, I couldn't lie, he frighten me slightly at times.

But at the end of the day, Merlin was the same person now that he was when I first met him. He was just as confident, caring and determined to see good prevail.

-"Merlin!" Gaius called from the other room. "Merlin, Arthur requested your presence in the war room."

Merlin chuckled and he slowly moved away, but not before pressing his forehead to mine.

-"One of these days ... it will just be just the two of us, and neither one of us will leave the bedroom for at least a week!"

I giggled and hugged him tightly one last time.

-"Merlin!" Gaius yelled.

-"Coming." He called back.

He quickly finished dressed and headed out the door, I groaned and decided I should go along and see what the problem was now. Arthur never had any sort of meetings this early in the morning, so it must be something serious.

In the war room, all the knights had gathered along with a few members of the court. There was also a young girl; she was probably twelve or thirteen. She stood alone at the center of the room, she looked so scared, her big eyes were red from crying.

-"What's happened to her?" I whispered as I made my way through the sea of men and came to stand next to Merlin.

-"Her village was attacked." Merlin said not taking his eyes off the young girl.

-"By who?"

-"Am not entirely sure..."

We watched Arthur approach the weeping girl. He did so slowly like I had often seen him do when he was out hunting, trying to not spook his prey.

-"What's your name?" He asked very softly.

-"Drea." She hiccupped.

Arthur stepped closer and the girl tensed up. He put his hand out and very gently he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. His next words were spoken tenderly.

-"Drea ..." He bent down a bit so he could be at her eye level.

The girl uncertainly made eye contact.

-"I'm Arthur. Don't be frightened. Tell me what happened."

-"My mother, my father, my litter sister, they're..." She started to weep again.

-"It's all right. It's all right." Arthur patted her arm gently, and he urged her to continue. "Someone attacked them."

Drea nodded.

-"Who?"

-"There was no one. Just...shapes." Her whole body shook.

-"You didn't see their faces?" Arthur asked his brow furrowed.

-"They had no faces." She whispered.

Arthur looked uncertainly at a few councilmen. Merlin turned towards me and looked extremely worried.

-"I – I keep telling you. They were there, but...they weren't there. They moved so quickly. It was as if they weren't real, but...they must've been. I could hear the people screaming. And then...silence. They were all...dead." Drea broke down and Arthur wrapped his arms around the small girl to comfort her. After a few moments he moved away and tilted her chin up.

-"Hey ... Thank you." He gave her a bright smile.

This was a rare side shown of Arthur in public, but I knew at that moment he would make a brilliant father someday.

Arthur led the small girl to Gaius who wrapped a comforting arm around the girl leading her out of the room. Arthur quickly moved to his knights. Merlin and I moved closer to them.

-"Where is this village?" Arthur asked.

-"The village of Howden. It's to the east of the White Mountains, no more than half a day's hard ride." Leon informed him.

Arthur gave a sharp nod.

-"Ready the men, we ride out now." Leon turned and hurried out.

I was about to turn around as well to go get ready.

-"Scarlett. Wait a moment."

My gazed met Arthur's. His face was hard.

-"You will stay here."

-"No way! I always go with you."

-"Not today."

-"Why not? You need me if someone gets hurt ..."

-"We have Merlin, he can tend to most wounds and no one will get hurt. I need you here."

I crossed my arms over my chest. Arthur leaned in closer so only I could hear him.

-"I'm serious on this, do not follow us! Just listen to me this one time. Please."

I wanted to argue but something in Arthur's tone told me not to push it.

-"And what should I do? Just sit around here waiting?"

-"I have a special task for you."

* * *

Merlin rode next to Arthur. They were on their way to the young girl's village to see what had really happened. What she had described seemed ... impossible and didn't make much sense. He hoped like hell that it was merely some barbarians or thieves and not something more ominous at work. But last night's vision still had him shaken up. Whoever this gate keeper was, he was sure seeing her was not a good thing.

Before he left he had Gaius promise to make sure he keep an eye out on Scarlett, even though it was probably the opposite, she would watch Gaius. He knew he didn't give her enough credit, he had seen her fighting alongside Arthur and his knights. She had come a long way in the last two years since he'd met her. Enemies never saw her coming. She often hid and with a steady hand shot her arrows before anyone could find her.

Merlin had been so lost in thought that he never noticed the route they had taken. As he looked around to get his bearings he spotted a stone head of a King lying in the grass. He gasped and realized they were heading for the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Every time he had travelled through here something awful had happened. It was said that this part of the land was cursed.

-"Arthur? You are not serious." Merlin started.

-"What else do you have in mind?" Arthur asked casually.

-"Anything! Nothing good ever happens in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. No one in their right mind would go in there." Merlin looked around wildly; he felt his heart rate pick up.

-"Exactly." Percival said with a grin.

-"The route's a secret, Merlin. That's why we chose it." Arthur said confidently.

Minutes later, a band of armed men rush down the hillside yelling.

-"Not so secret after all." Merlin pulled on the reigns of his horse to stop him.

Arthur threw off his cloak.

-"No need to get cocky!" He yelled as he drew his sword, along with all the knights.

More men rush down from the other hillside. The knights drew their swords. Merlin whipped his head around thinking they could maybe escape, but behind them several cavalry horsemen were charging at them.

Percival was the first to charge and he cut a man down from his horse. The man fell off his horse and was dead on impact. Arthur was fighting with a man who was on foot when he was suddenly pulled off his horse. Arthur cut him down and fended off another attacker that had charged at him. Merlin dismounted as he saw a horseman charging Arthur from behind.

-"Arthur!" Merlin screamed.

Merlin held out a hand, his eyes glow amber, and the horseman fell off his horse. He was dragged behind his horse. Arthur finished off his attacker. When he was sure Arthur was safe Merlin turned around only to see a horseman, who swung a mace into his chest. He felt an explosion of pain as the iron weapon connected with his chest. He clutched to it and felt himself falling.

Arthur sliced another attacker; after his attacker fell he stopped and looked back. To his horror he saw Merlin sprawled limply face first on the ground.

-"No!" Arthur bellowed. He quickly killed the horseman that had hit Merlin and with speed he ran to his friend. "Merlin!"

Arthur quickly hoisted Merlin over his shoulder and dodged the bandits that had ambushed them. He ran as fast as he could and didn't stop. He kept running until he couldn't hear the loud clang of the swords hitting together. He slowly put Merlin on the ground, which was starting to wake up. Arthur moved Merlin's shirt to the side to reveal an extremely deep wound from the hard hit of the mace.

Maces were nasty weapons. They did not cut well, but they did crush bones when used right. Arthur gently felt around, he was sure that Merlin had several ribs that were completely shattered. Merlin gasp in pain and looked at Arthur through the haze of pain.

-"Arthur ..." He whispered.

-"Just rest, you're safe ..." Arthur pulled the shirt back into place.

-"How does it look." Merlin asked looking down at his chest.

-"I've seen worse. You'll be back polishing my armor in no time." Arthur said with a lightness he didn't feel.

-"Liar..." Merlin whispered laying his head back.

* * *

My special task that Arthur had asked of me? To pick out a gift for Guinevere's birthday. I grumbled and moaned walking through the market with Stefan who had stayed behind and decided to accompany me, which unfortunately for him meant he got the brunt of my anger.

-"I can't believe I am stuck shopping when they are out there ..." I angrily flicked the fabric I was looking at back on the table.

-"You know most women enjoy shopping." Stefan chuckled.

-"Well I am not most women and Merlin shouldn't be out there alone ..."

-"He isn't out there alone. He has Arthur and the other knights."

I harrumph and walked to the next merchant. I knew the other knights would keep him safe but they weren't me. I didn't think of myself as a great warrior or anything like that but I just had the worse feeling in the world and no one had healing magic like I did.

Browsing the market wares was a bit more of a pain with Stefan than what I had expected. All the women went out of their way to talk to Stefan, it made it a lot hard to circulate freely, but I eventually found a pretty necklace that I thought Gwen might like and quickly purchased it.

-"I am going to see if Gaius needs any help." I told Stefan, who was chatting with a pretty young blonde woman. He nodded his attention obviously elsewhere.

Walking away, happy I was done with this task; I wondered how Merlin and Arthur were doing. Whatever had happened in that girl's village had frightened her terribly and killed her family. As I walked through the crowd of people I felt a sudden explosion of pain in my chest. I gasped and for a split second hoped it would pass, but unable to even see straight, my knees buckled and I crashed to the ground.

I heard a few women around me scream at my sudden collapse and moments later I felt my body being lifted. I was still awake but the pain made it almost impossible to talk.

-"Scarlett, what is wrong? What hurts?" I heard Stefan's voice close to me.

I tried to focus on his face but all I could see was blurred colors.

-"My ... chest ..." I gasped.

I felt some jostling from Stefan running as he carried me. The further he carried me the more the pain slowly faded though and I could once again concentrate a bit more. By the time we reached the tower I felt just a twinge of pain but my head felt strange.

-"I can walk ... " I protested as Stefan entered the tower.

-"Gaius!" Stefan rushed to the physician.

-"What happened?"

-"She just collapsed in the market." He brought me to Merlin's bed and deposited me gently.

-"I feel better now."

But they both ignored me. Gaius took my pulse and started to examine me.

-"I don't see anything wrong physically. Tell me what happened?" Gaius looked at me with concern.

-"I have no idea, I was leaving the market and this pain happened in my chest." I showed the general area that still felt tingly. "I then fell because it hurt so much, but the pain is almost gone now ... but ..." I hesitated.

-"But what?"

-"I don't know I just have this nagging feeling in my head that is screaming at me to run ... to run and find Merlin."

Gaius nodded but appeared to be worried.

-"It's your bond to him. I suspect that you felt something he felt ..."

I bolted upright in bed.

-"You think Merlin might be hurt?"

-"It is possible ..."

I quickly swung my feet around and got up.

-"We have to go find him!"

Stefan grabbed my arm and shook his head.

-"He is with the others, if he is hurt I am sure he is in good hands."

-"No, no way, I am going to find him." I shrugged out of Stefan's grasp and ran to the stables.

I took my horse that Arthur had given me on my birthday last year. He was a beautiful ebony horse and I don't know if it was because I had magic or not but we seems to have connection. I barely had to give him instructions; he just knew where I wanted to go. I mounted him and we took off before anyone had a chance to stop me.

I rode hard and fast, a little unsure where I was going to go. I didn't quite know where this village was that they were going to investigate. But I knew someone who did and where he usually was. The Lake of Avalon was where I had encountered the Great Dragon twice before.

As I rode I tried hard to ignore the gawking pain in my chest and the voice in my head screaming at me to find Merlin. When I did arrive at the lake hours later, night had fallen and I wasn't quite sure if I would find the dragon. I stopped near the shores and giving my horse a well-deserved rest I left him while I investigate the area. But there no sign of a dragon or anyone else for that matter. Feeling exasperated I looked to the sky.

-"Kilgharrah!?" I screamed to the silent sky.

There was no response.

-"Please, I need you, Merlin needs you!" My voice hitched as tears started to steam down. My legs weakly sagged under my weight. I just didn't know what to do.

After what seemed like an eternity I stood back up, my dress was soaked from the wet ground and I was started to shiver. I guess all that was left for me to do was go back to Camelot. I couldn't be roaming the country side like this ... I made my way back to my horse when I was startled by a deep voice.

-"For such a small creature you sure are a loud one."

I turned around and found looming over me the Great Dragon.

-"Well for such a large creature you are awfully quiet." I countered.

Kilgharrah chuckled but his gaze was serious.

-"What is it that you summon me for? "

-"Merlin, he's in trouble!"

-"What sort of trouble?"

-"I – I don't know but –"

-"Then how do you know he is in trouble?" Kilgharrah interrupted.

-"I can feel it!" I clutched at my chest with my fist. "I can sense it in my head ... he is dying." I said desperately.

-"So you are mated." Kilgharrah nodded. "I was unsure if the young warlock was like all magical beings ..."

-"Look that doesn't matter! Please you have to help me find him." I pleaded.

-"I am sorry, but he is already dead."

All of a sudden it felt like the world was spinning and I might faint.

-"No ..." I whispered.

-"Yes, I fear that it is so. "

-"I don't understand! He can't die ... not yet! I – I need him!" I cried, my whole body shook.

Kilgharrah shook his head.

-"Oh do not cry young healer. He will come back to you." The dragon's scaled lips smiled.

I turned my gaze up at him. My face was wet from tears and the cool wind was freezing my cheeks.

-"But … you said he was dead."

-"Yes ... he is. But Merlin is not ordinary person. He is like any great magical creature born of this earth. He is immortal. Very little can kill him, when he dies he comes back, he has died many times, but no one has yet to realize this."

-"Wwwwhat?" I stuttered. My mind was reeling.

-"Merlin is a creature of magic with power like no one has seen before. Your warlock will return to you."

Unable to process any of this very well I just started to cry. The big warm tears came pouring down my cheeks.

-"He's immortal ... like a vampire?"

-"In a way, but he does not have the vulnerabilities that vampires have, he doesn't need to consume blood to stay alive."

-"Isn't that sort of crazy, having someone that powerful and not be able to die?"

-"Yes, with Merlin's powers come great responsibilities. But he is not without weakness. Merlin has a big heart, he trust, sometimes blindly. His heart has been broken by Morgana, yet he still hopes to see good in her, that she can be saved. This will be his downfall."

-"You said once that Morgana will be his darkness to his light ... is she immortal too?"

-"Yes."

-"Does Merlin know?"

-"No and you must never tell him! He cannot know about his immortality. Not yet. He is not ready for that burden."

* * *

Damon had been watching Arthur and Merlin for a while now. They had stopped walking to rest. Both Arthur and Merlin looked like they had been through quite a battle, except Merlin was in bad shape. The warlock looked like he was about to die, but his heart was beating strongly. It was strange.

But besides that, he was watching the duo for obvious reasons. Wherever Merlin was, Scarlett was never far. He had not seen her in a year, not since the day that Camelot had the memorial service for Uther. He had stayed away on purpose, but he still knew what was going on in Camelot thanks to his brother, Stefan. He had been living not too far away. Not in some hovel, of course not. He had become lord to a small town in the neighboring Kingdom. It wasn't exactly what he had planned but it was a good life for now.

Thanks to his new alliance with the druids they had predicted this very moment and now was his opportunity he had been waiting for. The new alliance had not been easy; the druids were extremely distrustful of vampires. It had taken months of him showing he could be trusted and doing annoying errands for them. He had acted like a good boy for far too long. But it would be worth it in the end. All his careful self-control finally was paying off.

He watched Arthur gripping his sword tightly as he kept watch over his friend. Merlin's breathing was labored and coming in quick wheezes. That was his cue. As casually and coolly as he could he walked out of his hiding spot, purposely being loud. Arthur jumped to his feet and pointed his sword in the direction Damon was walking from. It was a dark and cloudy night. There was no moon in the sky to help, and Arthur had not started a fire for safety reasons.

-"Who's there?" Arthur asked. "Declare yourself!"

-"It's Damon." He moved closer to where he knew Arthur could see him. He raised his arms to his sides showing he was unarmed.

-"Damon!" Arthur spat the name. "What do you want?" Arthur kept his sword raised and was in his defense stance.

-"I'm just here to help."

-"Help? The last time I saw you, you tried to kill us! Why would you want to help?" He moved in front of Merlin so if Damon wanted to get to Merlin he would have to take out Arthur first.

But Arthur was not an idiot. He knew he was no match for Damon. He had seen him fight, and move with superhuman speed.

-"I didn't know Morgana would go crazy like she did. I made a mistake."

-"A mistake that cost my father's life!" Arthur snarled. "You are an enemy of Camelot."

-"Look Arthur. I'm unarmed and you know damn well if I wanted too I could break your neck before you could even react."

To Arthur's credit he didn't flinched at that. But he did slowly lower his sword.

-"Merlin is dying. I can save him." Damon said simply.

-"How?"

Damon lifted his arm.

-"My blood will heal him."

-"No! I know your trickery! Your blood will turn him into a fiend like you."

-"That is only if he dies with my blood in his system. If we give it to him before he is too far gone it will just heal him."

Arthur turned around and let his gaze travel to Merlin. His whole face was sweaty from a fever, he was shivering and breathing strangely, it almost sounded like something was rattling in his chest.

-"You can't wait too long; it will be to late ..."

Arthur's face reflected the inner battle he was having with himself, but he eventually nodded. Damon knelt next to Merlin and without wasting a moment he felt his fangs extend, he harshly bit his wrist without flinching and he pressed it to Merlin's lips. A few drops went down into his mouth before Damon's wrist healed up. He then moved away from Merlin and sat on the log Arthur had been sitting on before he arrived.

-"That's it?" Arthur said with leer.

-"Yep. He'll be better by morning."

Damon stretched out his legs and watched Arthur slowly and cautiously joined him. They were both sat silently for some time.

-"Why did you betray us, Damon?"

-"I didn't. I didn't give Morgana any secret knowledge that she didn't have on her own. I just sided with her because it made sense at the time." Damon was not willing to give more information than that. He was pretty sure Arthur was still in the dark about Merlin's powers and how he, Stefan and Scarlett were not even from this time.

-"I can't look past that. If it's a pardon from me you are seeking because you saved Merlin, I cannot give it to you. You will never be welcome back to Camelot."

-"I don't want your forgiveness." Damon stared off in the dark forest.

-"Then what is it that you want, why did you help us?" Arthur asked confused.

-"I just want your and Merlin's friendship again. That's all." Damon lied. All he really cared about was Merlin right now.

Arthur said nothing more but his feelings were clear. He did not trust Damon but for the time being the two men had seemed to have reached an understanding and both sat in silence for the night. Arthur dozed off a couple times unintentionally. On the last time he finally did sleep and to Damon's delight Merlin was waking up.

Merlin groaned and cracked his eyes open. He felt stiff but the pain in his chest had subsided. As he looked around he saw Arthur, asleep, holding his sword in his hands. Next to him was … Damon.

-"Morning sunshine." Damon said perkily.

Merlin jumped to his feet and without much effort his eyes flickered to amber and he sent Damon flying through the air until he hit a tree. Damon felt his back hit the tree hard and he slowly slumped down. Good thing he was a vampire, because he doubted a human could survive that.

With a groan Damon rubbed the back of his head.

-"Is that any way to treat someone that saved your life?" Damon grumbled.

Merlin hesitated for a moment.

-"What do you mean?"

-"You were in bad shape, my blood healed you." Damon slowly got up, careful not to startled Merlin.

-"Why did you save me?"

-"Because I need your help."

Merlin laughed cynically. Damon was surprise the young man was even able to give off such a dark laugh.

-"And why should I help you?"

-"Because I just saved your life. And because I know you love Scarlett and you will do what you have too to keep her safe."

-"Exactly. The best thing for Scarlett is being away from you."

Damon shrugged.

-"You say that now … but you can't deny that you don't feel it in the air, that something big is coming. Bigger then you or I. When that happens I will be your only hope, Merlin."

Merlin watched Damon who was slowly walking around him, like when a predator was assessing its prey.

-"I have kept her safe so far. You keep putting her in danger." Merlin followed Damon with his eyes refusing to be intimidated by him.

-"She doesn't belong here Merlin. You know that, in your heart. She needs to go home. I know you found a potion that will do that." Damon watched Merlin carefully. His face showed some surprise that he knew about the potion. "All I'm asking is that you brew the potion. That's all. And if nothing happens, then just toss it. But if all of us are right … then you'll have a way to get her safely home."

-"And I suppose you will be the one to take her?"

Damon slowly nodded. Merlin mulled this over for some time in head.

-"Alright. I will make the potion."

Damon smiled and stopped pacing in front of Merlin. He put his hand out.

-"Good. So let's agree then, we'll work together for Scarlett's safety."

Merlin looked at Damon with leer for some time but then gave a firm nod and grabbed Damon's hand.

-"For her safety." He whispered, unsure if he was making the right choice or making a deal with the devil.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Thank you everyone for reading. Please feel free to just give me a short review or comment, just let me know you are all still reading :) **_

_**I apologize for the slow update. I have two other stories besides this one going so my time seems a bit divided lately. If you enjoy reading about Vampires and Damon, I do have brand new story for our vampire. I will tell you why I made a story for Damon. When I started this story it was originally meant for him, but as I wrote I found my inspiration taking me elsewhere. But I love Damon as a character and I wanted a story solely for him. So now he has one :) Please check it out, "Something Eternal"**_


End file.
